The Passionflower: A Girl's Journey Into Becoming a Pokémon
by Poofable
Summary: Alfie hated Pokémon until the day she died. Little did she know, she would wake up to see the world through their eyes. Told that destiny is her guidance and courage is her strength, Alfie must determine what she will do with her second chance. But honestly, saving the Pokémon kingdom from certain destruction wasn't what she had in mind...
1. Prologue

**A/U Notes: **This is maybe my third revision of the Prologue, as I felt like it needed to be shorter...more like a preview. The larger half of it has been cut into its own chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Ten years..."

A man stood on the edge of a precipice with his arms crossed. The dusk was warm but overcast, and he could feel perspiration beading on the back of his neck. He remained there for several minutes and observed the forest, which fanned out around his cliff for several miles. There was a town that slept at the very edge of its borders, and beyond that, only ocean.

His ears twitched. The tip of his tail curled.

"Ten years have passed, and the story is playing out again," he mused to himself, half-smiling. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the sweet smell of an after-rain. "This is such an interesting place, though...quiet, undisturbed. Why here?"

The man's skin rippled with shivers, seemingly from the inside out. In one swift movement, he jumped into the air and somersaulted down into the woods. He landed with a great _thud_, with his knees bent and one of his fists buried into the dirt. His bright red eyes blinked. Without as much as a backward glance, he stood up and walked away with his hands in his pockets and humming a song like nothing had happened.

"New Bark Town..." he said. "Looks like I will not be travelling very far, after all."

He had received his orders from the overlord three nights before, and they were clear as rain:

1) To not say anything about this to any of the legendaries, and...

2) To let the Reawakening happen naturally.

The man huffed. That basically meant that there was nothing that could do for the meantime; he could wait around for something to happen. The Rewakening (as termed by the overlord himself) could happen that night, or it could happen two weeks from then. And whatever he felt like calling it...a rebirth, a renewal, it was all the same thing...

Someone was going to die.

And then they were going to wake up again.

The man smiled.

_What a lucky individual, _he thought.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Reawakening

**A/U Notes: **Here's the original Prologue.

The story is going to be underneath some construction for a little bit, so forgive me if say...Chapter Twenty is actually labeled as Twenty-One or something like that.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reawakening<strong>

Someone's finger tapped Alfie's school desk.

Alfie immediately saw what was coming. She glanced up and met eyes with Henry, a boy who'd lived in New Bark Town for only a few months. He was the school celebrity because he'd moved from Blackthorn, which was apparently the land of the gods because of its alliance with dragons.

"Can I copy that?" asked Henry, meaning her finished worksheet. His expectant eyes awaited her answer. "I would do it myself, but I have a track meeting after school, and then I still have to do that science packet. You can understand, can't you?"

For a moment, Alfie had assumed he was going to greet her hello. After all, he'd waved several times in the hallway prior to his transfer into her class, and he didn't seem hesitant to affiliate himself with her. She realized that all he wanted was an easy grade, which wasn't exactly surprising to her.

"I guess so," she said, avoiding his eyes._  
><em>

She slid her paper closer to him, and he retrieved it with a triumphant smile.

"Thanks, Allie. I'll return it tomorrow before it's due," he said. He swiveled around in his seat, and then he resumed his conversation about his personal connection with the Blackthorn gym leader, Clair. The _Ooh_'s and _Aah_'s commenced without further delay.

"It's Al-_fie_," she corrected as the bell rang, but either he didn't hear or he was purposely ignoring her. He picked up his belongings and left the class, his huge crowd of engrossed fans following close behind. Sighing, Alfie muttered, "I guess you'll figure that out when you copy my paper and see my name at the top..."

Alfie headed for her locker, her direction aimless and her mind in a faraway place. The entire way there, she was lost in contemplative thought. _Maybe if I actually told him that I didn't want him taking my answers, he wouldn't walk all over me. Or maybe I could get Lyra to tell him off instead. But she's always sticking up for me..._

She bumped into someone's shoulder, stumbling to the side. "S—sorry!"

The girl that she'd walked into glared back at her, not bothering to respond to the quick apology. Alfie rubbed her shoulder tenderly, lowering her eyes so that nobody would detect her embarrassment.

Her best friend, Lyra, was nowhere to be seen after school hours and therefore, Alfie walked the autumn road home in solitude. To her, the dusty path that weaved between the trees was unappreciated. Because her and Lyra's homes were the only places at the end of the trail, it was mostly deserted. Only Ethan's footsteps had once worn down the pathway, but that was many years before, back when the three of them had been inseparable. Now, he was traveling the land in search of battles and Pokémon.

_New Bark Town is unappreciated too_, thought Alfie pleasantly. The town was beautiful, had polite people, and its apple trees were infamous. _  
><em>

"_Surprise_!"

Alfie screamed and stumbled backwards, quickening her step so that she didn't fall over onto the ground. When she saw who'd jumped out at her, she threw her bag in frustration and yelled, "_Darnit, _Lyra!"

"What took you so long to get here?" exclaimed Lyra, picking up the fallen backpack. "Geez, I've been waiting for you for _ages_!"

"School just got out twenty minutes ago," said Alfie, grimacing. "How did you even get here so fast?"

"I sprinted - _duh!_" Everything that Lyra said sounded like a declaration. As they began to walk away, Lyra added, "Maybe if you weren't daydreaming all the time, you would get home ten minutes earlier. There's no point in spending all that free time in school. You could be doing other things."

Lyra was undeniably the more popular girl of the duo. She was much taller, more talkative, and she was very sociable. Every day, she wore the same huge white bonnet, and the _same _pigtails...and the _same_ overalls. Alfie, on the other hand, liked to keep her short hair down and her clothes simple. She wouldn't dare to attract as much attention as her friend, which was nearly impossibly anyway, as the two girls were rarely seen without the other's company _and_ they were next-door neighbors.

Their houses were settled at the end of the path - Alfie's on the left and Lyra's on the right. Both were similar in design: pale in color with Victorian trim, large porches, glass double doors, and lined with several balconies on each side of the home. Instead of going to Lyra's house, they bounded up the steps of Alfie's and slipped through the doors.

"Good day at school girls?" asked Alfie's mother from the kitchen. When she peeked her head out into the main hallway, she was drying her damp hands on a rag. Like an intuitive mother would, she noticed Alfie's body posture, which was weighed down by the textbooks in her bag. "Lots of homework?"

"I still think you shouldn't be taking those classes," said Alfie's father as he passed through the doorway into the kitchen. "Girls your age should be more worried with boys Pokémon battles. Maybe you follow Lyra and Ethan's example for once and try something new. God knows that you already hibernate in your room enough."

"It's perfectly acceptable for her to challenge herself," said Mom, rolling her eyes. She returned to whatever she had been cooking on the stove and added, "Don't listen to your father. He doesn't realize that he's an _ex-trainer_ now."

As Alfie predicted, Lyra went straight for the fridge. When she emerged, she had a box of cold treats in one hand and pop in the other.

"I didn't even notice you were here, Lyra," Mom said. She began to remove clean dishes from the sink, placing them in their designated spots in the cabinet. "You're here so often that sometimes you blend in. Are you staying long tonight, sweetheart? Alfie, don't get anything from the fridge. We're going to be having dinner in a couple of hours."

"Don't mind me, other-mom," said Lyra. She ascended the stairs toward Alfie's room."I'll stay for as long as you can tolerate me."

Mom dismissively waved her hand. "Oh, you know we love you," she called warmly. When she leaned back, there was a content smile on her face. She shooed her daughter away. "Alfie, go upstairs and finish your homework. And I know I said that challenging yourself is _good_, but maybe...it wouldn't hurt if you—"

"Followed Lyra and Ethan's example," said Alfie, her expression falling. She turned away from her mother, feeling like they were trying to connect at an impossible distance. "I've heard that all before. I'll try harder. Maybe I'll ask them for some tips or something."

"Oh, wonderful," said Mom brightly, clasping her hands. "You should talk to the Professor! Between Ethan and Lyra, I'm sure that he has some spots available for you. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

Alfie climbed the stairs slowly, wondering if anyone was going to call her back down and tell her they loved her like they had with Lyra. Sometimes, it felt like her parents didn't even belong to her. She paused at the peak of the stairs and looked back down at the corridor below her. And yet, she didn't hear anyone calling her name.

When Alfie arrived at her room, Lyra had already made herself comfortable in a swiveling chair. She was simultaneously eating, drinking, and twirling the chair around and around. Alfie wondered how she didn't throw all her food back up.

She wearily said, "Out of my chair. I have lots of work to get done. I'm betting that by tomorrow morning, Henry is asking me for the science packet...I wish I had the guts to tell him to do the work himself."

"Oh, Henry isn't that bad," said Lyra. "You just have to get to know him. He asked me if I wanted to come over so that he could tell me about Clair, the Blackthorn gym leader. He knows a lot about those things. Him and Ethan would get along really well."

"I'm sure that he's simply _divine_."

Lyra grinned, always open to Alfie's criticism. "Don't be jealous!" she teased.

_I'm not jealous_, thought Alfie, collapsing into her chair. She unloaded her textbooks from her backpack and organized them accordingly on top of her desk. She was vaguely aware that Lyra was talking in the background, but the words were muffled. _I'm not jealous, am I? What a dumb thing to say. I couldn't care less if she likes him so much._

"We were having this debate about who was better," Lyra was saying. "_My_ logic was that he was stronger and so much more specialized. Henry just wasn't having it, so I took the time and even called up Ethan, and _he_ joined in on the argument too. We debated for a while, but then Ethan had to hang up and I had to go to class anyway, so we dropped it there."

Alfie acknowledged her for a moment, and then she returned her attention to the calculus homework before her. She was reminded of the dozens of posters and flyers tacked to Lyra's bedroom wall. "Are you talking about Falkner again?" she asked, exasperated. "I know you're his biggest fan and all, but I think that there's more to life than his good looks."

Lyra exhaled a high-pitched sigh. "No, I'm talking about Epsilon!"

The tip of Alfie's pencil snapped. "Your Lucario."

"Mhmm. He just learned Force Palm this morning," said Lyra, entirely unaware of the disruption she'd just caused. "You almost done with that math?"

Alfie was suddenly thrown back into her childhood.

There were trees all around her, and she had lost her friends in an intense game of hide-and-seek. There seemed to be no escape from the forest, and she was feeling scared and alone. As she called their names, she heard a low growling from the bushes behind her. She turned around, waiting for a monster to spring from the thicket and drag her under. Although there was no monster that day, there _had_ been an aggressive Mightyena.

"Now he has a name?" Alfie asked emptily, pulling herself back into present-day.

Lyra frowned and crossed her legs on the bed. "He's always had a name. Since the day I got him th—"

"Three years ago. I've heard the story hundreds of times!"

None of the other children in the forest were alerted to the incident, not even Lyra and Ethan, who had been with her that day. The issue had been dealt with swiftly and without too much conflict. Alfie instinctively lowered her half to her calf, where there were three parallel scars beneath her socks. She had escaped the attack with those small defects, but she would never be able to get away from the mental damage that it had left her. She could barely walk home alone or get some sleep without hearing howls at her window.

Pokémon were unpredictable, and they were dangerous.

"You could try being a trainer too," suggested Lyra. "They're really awesome, and if you just tried to get to know them—"

"I have no intentions of ever becoming a trainer," said Alfie.

As much as she loved Lyra, she couldn't feign fondness for Pokémon. They filled a crevice that she wanted to leave vacant, reminded her of a history that she preferred to be entirely forgotten. Everyone that recognized her was well aware of her fear, but only her parents and a few of the elderly neighbors knew exactly why. She wished that she could tell her two best friends, but they wouldn't understand._  
><em>

_They wouldn't, _she thought in frustration. She furiously wrote equations, her hand trembling. A series of random thoughts went flying through her mind. _Nobody understands why, and everybody wants me to change. But I can't tell them why I feel like this. I'm never going to live up to ANYONE's expectations. You can't change the past. The past changes you. I can't change. People don't get second chances. I...I -_

Her pencil broke in half. She slammed the remains down onto the desk, much to Lyra's surprise. Alfie leaned back in her chair, blankly staring at the two separate pieces. "Calculus is dumb," she said in a feeble attempt to explain herself.

After a while of sitting there, she turned the chair around and looked at her friend, silently begging for help. Lyra's mouth was still wide open. "Let's go swimming?" asked Alfie. "I think I need to get out for a while."

* * *

><p>Swimming had been Alfie's suggestion, but as deemed by unwritten law, Lyra was the one who decided <em>where<em> they were going to swim. There were lots of places to go: the public pool, or even the one at school. But Alfie hadn't exactly prepared herself for Route 29, where the water was teeming with fishy Pokémon.

She looked up at the sun, shielding her eyes. Even though it was fall, the weather was still hot enough to burn. The sun's reflection was white on the water, and the pebbles beneath her feet were starting to warm up her soles.

"I'm going to sit this one out," she said. She lowered herself to the ground and searched her bags for sunscreen.

"I've known you long enough to not argue," commented Lyra, who was busy taking off her oversized shirt. She held up her belt of Pokéballs and unhooked one. "Oh, do you mind? You know how Epsilon likes to meditate around this time of day. He won't be a problem, I promise. He'll probably just sit over there by himself."

Alfie was very familiar with Epsilon, but that didn't mean that she was anymore friendly with him. She watched him carefully as he emerged from the Pokéball in a spectrum of red beams. When he solidified, his ears perked forward and he snuffed the air, as if searching for danger. When he realized that there was nothing to be concerned about, he relaxed and started stretching his muscles.

The Lucario made eye contact with Alfie before ambling off towards a boulder. She watched him carefully as he sat down on the rock, crossed his legs, and shut his eyes.

Alfie tore her nervous gaze away from the Pokémon. "Don't go out too far," she warned Lyra, who was already swimming.

"Oh, come _on," _said Lyra. "Even the _Magikarp_ aren't this close to the shallows."

"It's not the Magikarp I'm worrying about," Alfie said, scowling. She recalled them as slimy, slippery creatures. To think of their fishy mouths, slick scales and bulging eyes made her shiver. She tiptoed closer to the water, inspecting the foaming waves carefully. To herself, she whispered, "It's the bigger things."

After a cautious and well-carried investigation, she experimentally dipped her toe into the water. Another shudder passed through her as her toe came into contact with a string of seaweed. Ultimately, she gave up on trying to overcome her fear of the water. She turned back around, resolving to lay out a blanket and fall asleep for an hour or two instead.

But something caught her attention. Where Epsilon had been sitting moments before was a handsome, young man instead. His hair was shoulder-length and dark, and his eyes were like roses. Redder than roses, actually, and framed by black. His relaxed gaze was cast on the landscape ahead of him, and he seemed at peace with both himself and his surroundings.

Alfie paused to regard him with silent interest. She glanced between him and Lyra, waiting to catch the attention of either one. Finally, she shuffled closer to him and dared to ask, "Who are you?"

The young man minded her with skepticism, but he said nothing. His expression was disturbed, if not greatly perplexed.

Alfie furrowed her brows and scrutinized him with similar silence. As innocent as he seemed, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was just _sitting_ there. And where had Epsilon disappeared off to?

"That's a little creepy, what you're doing," she said, afraid that he might have been watching her and Lyra swim. "It would be appreciated if you went sightseeing somewhere else."

The man rose from his place on the rock, muscles tensing as if he was preparing to bolt in the opposite direction. He watched her closely, and only once did his fixed stare glance towards Lyra. He was clearly taken aback, but still he didn't speak.

Alfie was growing increasingly rash. "Look, if you're not going to say anything then—"

_"You can see me?"_

"See you? Of course I can see you," she said incredulously. The way the alarm registered in his expression made her doubt her understanding of the question. That was when she noticed the large, pointed ears and the bristled tail coming from his backside. "_Whoa_, hold on there, I—"

Alfie was interrupted by a glass-shattering scream, "_Gyarados_!"

When she looked up, the only thing that prevented her from screaming was the terror that overcame her in its horrible grip. The Gyarados had its gaping mouth open; from lip to lip was taller than Alfie by almost two feet. Its breath was hot and rotten, and two blazing eyes flitted downward beneath an ocean blue, trident-like crown. Shimmering, aquamarine scales glowered with an ethereal beauty. Its back was lined with translucent white fins, and its face was sunken in to emphasize the shallow bone structure.

There was no sound but its heavy breathing. Alfie's dilated eyes met its scarlet red ones. Then it let out a roar that shook the world.

It began to thrash violently, delivering waves that knocked Alfie over and sent her spiraling into the water. She struggled to resurface, and when she did, all she could do was gasp for air and attempt to find her lost voice. She would have screamed, she would have called for help, but she and Lyra were so far out on the route that nobody from New Bark Town would hear them.

Another wave overwhelmed her, and again she was forced to climb for the surface. She felt Lyra's hand grip hers as she emerged from the water. She could make out the roars of the Gyarados through her clogged ears, and she knew they were closer than they sounded. Water shoved at her back and pushed her to her knees, her face hitting a solid wall of ocean again.

"Raging Gyarados!" yelled Lyra. "Get away!"

Pokémon scared Alfie, but a Pokémon had never scared her as much as this one did. The thing must have been four times her height, weighed forty times as much as she did, and could kill her four hundred times over if one smack of its tail made contact with her head.

She was so blinded by fear that she didn't know where the thrashing monster was or when its tail was going to hit the water again. Its devastating calls echoed, and as they did her ears rang and her teeth ached. For the third time, she was knocked over. She slammed face first into a block of water and was instantaneously dazed.

One of the Pokémon's fins hit her left arm like a solid brick, and she was sent soaring beneath the water until she crashed into someone's legs. She climbed up quickly and threw her head back as she resurfaced, and she was relieved to have a single gasp of air even it was for but one second. Lyra was pale and looking sick, the right side of her face painted with multiple bruises. The two girls had reached a patch of land.

"I need to get my Pokémon," panted Lyra, cradling her arm. Her fingers curled in, as if she thought the Pokéballs were right there with her.

She stumbled back as the Gyarados's tail smashed into the rocks to their right only a short distance away, a deafening loudness accompanying the crash. She pointed to another patch of land on the other side of the Gyarados, her eyes wide and frightened.

Alfie panted.

Oh,_ shoot me for this! I can't believe I'm about to do this...but..._

Even though Lyra cried out in protest, Alfie dived headfirst into the fray. Before she could get far, however, the Gyarados's tail slammed into her. Her body automatically jerked into the fetal position, her thoughts spinning around and her vision blurring. She surfaced from the water right beneath its jaw, hands reaching out for any solidity. In the middle of her rescue mission, she began to sob. She blindly reached out for the Pokéballs that she hoped would be there.

The only noise she could hear was that of the raging monster and the pounding of her own heart. She almost leapt out of her skin with relief when she felt something warm and round in her grasp. Her eyes darted back to the Gyarados above. Each time its tail came down it became a gamble for her life – it was to her left, then to her right. It was only a certain matter of time before it finally struck home.

"Please, please, please, please..." Desperate, she held the Pokéball to her forehead and prayed to whatever slept inside, whatever kind of power was awaiting a human's command. "Oh goodness, if you can stop this...oh please, just save Lyra. Please. _Please_."

She shut her eyes as tight as she could, pulling her arm back to launch...

But before she could toss it, Epsilon seemed to materialize from the ground. He looked beautiful, almost angelic, in midair. His legs were curled up and his arms were extended out to the side. He was a samurai, fearlessly flying down towards the head of the Gyarados. Behind his ears, the black teardrop-shaped appendages, the things that Lyra had called '_aura sensors'_, suddenly lifted and started vibrating.

_"Quickly! Go to your right!"_

It was the voice of the young man – masculine and deep. It was so commanding Alfie didn't dare disobey it. She jumped to the right. She screamed when the Gyarados's tail came crashing down in the spot she had been at moments before.

She whirled around to find the owner of the voice, but she failed to find the young man from. She managed to catch Epsilon's eye instead. There was no possibility of mistaking where his gaze was fixed at, because he was looking right at her, making sure that their connection was deliberate. Then she realized that the voice belonged to _Epsilon._

A Lucario. A _Pokémon_.

A blue ball of energy formed between Epsilon's spiked paws. It zoomed forth and smashed right into the side of the Gyarados's face. The Lucario landed on the ground beside Alfie, whose breath caught as he skidded backwards, bracing himself with one of his paws. His knowing eyes momentarily fell on Alfie, but in a second, his attention returned to the Gyarados. His nostrils flared, and his ears pinned flat against the back of his head.

"You can talk," breathed Alfie, shaking uncontrollably.

Lyra's strained voice managed to rise above the violent turmoil. "Epsilon! Dragon Pulse!"

During the split second that Epsilon prepared to fire the attack, his form flickered, like a television did whenever there was a bad connection. When Alfie squinted hard, she found that she was looking at the young man. His scarlet eyes were alight with intense focus, contrasting against the black mask that seemed to be painted on his face. For a moment, Alfie could have believed that he was a Lucario.

_T—that's impossible, isn't it?_

But it wasn't. _That_ was a Lucario.

That _was_ Epsilon.

The split second was dragging out into an eternity. Epsilon craned his head a fraction of a degree to meet Alfie in the eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. The aura sensors behind his ears turned a cerulean shade of blue, and then they began to violently tremble. And then, as the orb of light known as Dragon Pulse surged forth, the Pokémon telepathically spoke:

_"So you did see me. And now that you have seen_, _little lady, you must be."_

"I must...be?"

_"I apologize that there is nothing that I can do about this," _said Epsilon_._ He fell calmly to the grass. Knowing that he was short on time, he began to speak quickly, _"__The truth starts here. I was sent by someone very powerful to come retrieve you, someone who takes particular interest in your...potential. For weeks he has been observing you, testing you to see if you are truly the ONE. You are. And now, you must go, or else you cannot be saved."_

"Saved from what?" whimpered Alfie.

_"Destiny",_ the Lucario said. As he spoke, a violet cloud began to whirl in the skies above. The bizarre maelstrom was fragmented and stricken by arcs of golden lightning. His voice became overlapped by the sounds of thunder and powerful winds. "_Alfie, I will see you again."_

"W—what?"

Epsilon padded his way over to the Pokéballs at Alfie's side. He slowly placed them into Lyra's backpack, each individual being stored away with fatherly care. One had cracked along the middle, and static hissed along the crevice.

Alfie breathed hard and fast, grabbing his thin wrist and refusing to flinch when sparks of static snapped at her fingers. Almost timidly, considering that her life was on the line, she asked, "Why won't you tell me anything? Why would you see me again? I'm right _here_."

Epsilon looked back and gravely said, _"__Not for long."_

"Epsilon!" Lyra called from the other side of the rampaging monster, her hands cupped around her mouth. Her voice was barely reaching them, but Alfie knew that the Lucario heard her exact words. "Get the others, Epsilon! Get Alfie too! _Save Alfie_!"

He threw the backpack over his shoulder, standing at the edge of the water. Alfie realized that he was leaving without her.

This Lucario was her only lifeline, and he was _leaving_.

_"_You_ have seen, and you must be," _repeated Epsilon. _"__I am a sensor of auras – I see all that is within you and all that you can become. And you can become greatness. All your life, you have been hiding yourself, frightened to take the first step into a whole new world. Fate is giving you a second chance to live up to your full potential—"_

"You're not making any sense!" Alfie interrupted in a frustrated yell. Her vision smudged behind tears, her voice rising to a high-pitched wail. "You're a Pokémon! What could you possibly know about me? You _don't _know me!"

_"Your aura. I can read it, see it, hear it. I know who you are, and that very powerful someone knows who you are as well." _Epsilon glanced at the Pokéballs in the pack, his eyes softening. _"__All this time, you have lived knowing that this is not where you are meant to shine. Believe me, we will meet again, and you will finally realize that what you can accomplish is not in this world."_

"What do you mean 'not in this world'?"

_"To not see through our eyes is to misunderstand, and you have misunderstood." _Epsilon lowered his head to her, his eyes glowering blue. _"__Everybody deserves a second chance. This is yours. I cannot reveal your future, as that is not in my power. However, I can tell you this – once you have seen the world through our eyes, and you can fully comprehend what our world is like, then maybe there is a possibility you may return."_

In the middle of this chaos, time had stopped. The only two beings in existence were Alfie and Epsilon. She couldn't see anything else, couldn't hear anything else. She was beginning to get it, and she just couldn't believe it. "Wait...you mean...?"

_"If you hesitate, ask for guidance; there will be those who can help." _An exceptionally loud crash of thunder resonated throughout the heavens. Epsilon raised his head, and his eyes returned to normal. Alfie could have sworn she saw the man's mouth curve upwards in a tiny smile. _"__Farewell for now, little lady. I may see you tomorrow or years from now, but when I do, there will be a story to tell. And do I love stories..."_

And with that, even though Alfie shrieked in protest, Epsilon leaped dozens of feet into the air. She was so shocked that she fell onto her stomach, her hands oustretched. Paralyzed with angst, she prayed this was all a horrific dream. The tip of her index finger touched the surface of the water, the ripples swimming out around her hand like small halos.

When the Gyrados's tail came flying towards her, she managed to get a glimpse of herself in the water's reflection. In those moments before her demise, she noticed something very strange.

Her eyes were glowing yellow.

**End of Reawakening  
><strong>


	3. Enter a New World!

**Enter a New World**

Usually, the first luxuries that Alfie experienced in the morning was the humming of a fan, the comforting warmth of her bedsheets. She would often take the time to stretch and yawn, and she would listen to DJ Mary until something motivated her to get up.

However, grass on her cheeks and the smell of wilderness was what disrupted her slumber. She saw green out of one eye and the sky out of the other. Her head throbbed and, with a groan, she pushed herself to a sitting position, observing her surroundings with interest.

_Apparently_, she had slept in a clearing out in the middle of the forest. There was a small pond behind her and trees encasing her on all sides. The wind was calm, balancing out the heat of the autumn day perfectly, and the sky was cloudless. It was the nicest day she'd seen in a while, she had to admit. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out _why_ she was there.

"W—what...is..." She looked around. "Is someone playing a prank on me?"

She noticed that she was wearing strange attire, as well. Rather than her usual all-white clothing, consisting of shorts and a comfortable shirt, she was wearing a pale green dress and dark brown boots. If her whole situation was a prank after all, she silently thanked Lyra for giving her nice shoes, because she was really going to feel them whenever Alfie kicked her face in.

Not to mention, she probably had a long walk home.

Whenever she tried to figure out why she was out there, the space behind her eyes burned. Everything in her head was scrambled, as if her thoughts were terribly unorganized. She could remember lots of things, but when she attempted to recall anything after yesterday's walk home, it was blank. That was the strangest part of all, and the most unnerving.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a young boy about ten meters away. He making his way through the grass, his posture resembling an alert hare. With sea-green hair, bright violet clothing, and crimson eyes, he was definitely a sight to look at. However, the pointed horn and the massive_…fans _protruding from where his ears should have been were the real attention catchers.

The fans turned in her direction. Alfie blinked to make sure she wasn't mistaken. _Are they…oh my gosh, they are! They're EARS!_

"H—hello!" She sat up, waving her hand to catch his attention. "Um, excuse me! Excuse me! Do you think you could—"

She couldn't say anything else, because the boy had already spun on his heel and darted back into the trees. Seeing the ridge of horns on his back, she lowered her hand slowly back to the ground, gaping the entire time. If the ears and horn on his forehead hadn't been surprising, _that_ certainly was.

Alfie wasn't sure what to make of it. She shuddered and crawled away. When she had found a more comfortable spot, she leaned back and pressed a hand against her forehead to check if she had a fever. "I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming..."

_This is definitely a dream. S_he swallowed the painful lump in her throat. Mentally exhausted, she collapsed on the grass. She closed her eyes, hoping that a good rest in the grass would ultimately awaken her. For several minutes, all was peaceful. Other than the drone of the wind, the silence lingered.

Something began to tickle her nose. She pushed it away and resumed her rest. Then it tickled more and more, and she sneezed herself awake. The tip of a leaf hung above her head. Irritated, she shoved it aside, but it refused to budge. For a befuddling moment, she could have sworn that she felt something tugging on her head when she pushed it away.

_Oh no._

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

Experimentally, she nudged it. As if the leaf was blazing hot, she jerked her hand back. Something was definitely tugging at her head. She grasped the leaf and ran her hands up it until she discovered the source, her eyes slowly widening. _T—the leaf! It's actually ATTACHED to my head!_

She screamed. "I—I—_what _is HAPPENING?!"

Alfie jumped up to her feet, and as if the forest would provide an answer, she urgently scanned the foliage around her. She noticed that, in the corner of the northern side, a young man was perched in a tree. His chin was resting on one of his kneecaps, and his eyes were closed.

Alfie slowly approached the tree, taking care to not surprise him.

"U—um, excuse me?" she asked. She knocked the tree trunk with her knuckles, hoping that the noise would be enough of a disruption to awaken him. When the man didn't reply, she kicked the trunk.

The man awoke with a startle and unfurled his bronze wings – his _wings –_ as he searched for the disturbance. He bashed his head into some branches while struggling to keep his balance. When he saw Alfie standing beneath him, he rubbed his eyes and blinked down at her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, yawning. "Are you lost, little one?"

Alfie brightened. "Actually, since you mentioned it!" she said. "Well, you see, I woke up in the grass over there, by that small pond. Um, gosh — how should I say this...?"

"Uh. What's wrong?"

Alfie took a deep breath in preparation. "Well, I _usually _wake up in a bed! Unless Lyra is messing around with me, because she has before! Oh, _never mind_ – when I wake up, I'm in a dark room, buried beneath pillows, with the radio on. Not on the dirt, not on the grass, and certainly not outside. There's air conditioning, clean water, and the people don't have wings or ears or—or weird fins on their heads!"

The man clucked wistfully, ruffling his wings. "Now that sounds like the life," he commented.

"So, now do you understand?" Alfie clasped her hands together and her eyes silently pleaded for him to comprehend. "Can you finally see what's horribly _wrong _with that?"

"You sleep in a bed, have air conditioning and clean water," he said. But after that, he seemed to be genuinely confused. He dropped down to the ground, scratching the back of his neck. He stood two heads above her. Odd, black lines extended from the bottom of his narrow eyes and went up his cheekbones. "That sounds pretty out of the ordinary for someone like me. What was that again? The part with the wings and ears—"

"Human don't have those," said Alfie patiently, and her brows furrowed. "Isn't that right?"

"Absolutely – you're one _hundred _percent right," the winged man said. He ran his hand through his long, red hair and stared down at her, as if wondering what to do with her. "But that's humans. Goodness, you're a slow one, aren't you? You don't look like you've recently hatched." He noticed that she was staring, and he added, "Haven't you ever seen a Pidgeotto before?"

"Um, what's that?"

The man bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating her state of confusion. "You don't look that young. Maybe you're just inexperienced." His black eyes squinted. "I can't believe you're already at that age and you've never seen my kind before. But you _do_ seem flushed. Are you feeling well?"

"I—I don't even know anymore," said Alfie. Now that she thought about it, she felt sort of woozy. "I'm wearing this weird dress, and there's a leaf on my head and...and..."

"Of course there's a leaf on your head," said the Pidgeotto-man. He grinned, as if organizing the list of people he was going to share this story with. "Never before in my life have I seen a Chikorita with a leaf coming out of her nose. So I would think it would, yes, be on your head. Your vine necklace is in place and you're wearing the right things. Perfectly normal. Tell me, oh confused child, what's your name?"

"Alfie."

"Did your trainer name you that? Or are you wild?"

"_Wild?"_

"You know – like me. Are you wild or captured?" The man suddenly panicked. He glanced urgently at the forest around him. His wings lifted in premeditated flight. As if he was preparing to launch from the ground, his heel dug into the dirt and he crouched down. "I swear, if you get me caught...!"

Alfie wasn't technically 'captured', or so she thought. _What does being captured even mean_? She wasn't in shackles nor chains, and she was obligated to go wherever she wanted to. "I'm a…well, I'm wild, but—"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before the man squawked noisily. He took several running steps, spread his tan wings, and sprung into the sky. His feathers beat the air with great desperation. He didn't bother to look back once as he called out, "Not for long! _Run!"_

The grass rustled.

"W—who's there?" stammered Alfie. She pulled her arms in, her eyes flitting around nervously. She was just about to turn tail and run into the clearing when there came a voice that shouted: "Use Shadow Ball, Yami!"

Alfie tripped over a root in the ground and fell straight onto her stomach, shrieking the whole way down. As she gasped for air, she saw a black orb of cold energy, which was trailed by a strange violet light, fly over her head and smash into a large boulder not ten yards away. Terrified, she stumbled back onto her feet and proceeded to clumsily run away from whoever, or _whatever_, was behind her.

There was chorused laughing. Alfie realized it was a pair of children crouching behind another boulder. The couple included the green haired, horned boy she had seen earlier. There were also another girl with similar features, but she was adorned with periwinkle blue. They were giggling uncontrollably. At her!

Trying to keep herself from crying, she figured that she had to have some way to defend herself. She _had_ to. At least, she had to stop and get a good luck at what she was up against. In a moment of short-lived bravery, she stopped and whirled around to face her opponent.

Her foe was — a boy.

A malicious grin, gleaming red eyes, and dark violet hair was all she saw before he threw his hand back and another black orb was launched in her direction. The orb missed her by mere centimeters. She trembled as the sound of blackness – if that even existed – brushed against her cheek and echoed in her ear.

Alfie still didn't know what to do. As she fell into a battle stance in preparation, feeling completely stupid.

There was another shout, "Again! Shadow Ball!"

"You're mine!" the boy yelled, and his fist glowed of amaranthine power.

Alfie knew that if she tried hard enough, she could summon powers like he did. She didn't know what was going to happen, but it needed to be fast, strong, and _soon._ In fact, she would have knocked him into next week. But at that moment, Lyra stormed out of the brush and into the clearing. White bonnet and all, Lyra raced towards them with a triumphant grin on her face.

Alfie was so astonished that she forgot to keep her eyes on the orb. Seconds later, it hit her right in the middle of her chest, just below the collarbone. It exploded against her body and catapulted her into the air. She skidded all the way to the edge of the pond. Her breath escaped from her, and for several agonizing moments, she was incapable of breathing.

"L—Lyra!" she said weakly, straining to stand.

Lyra couldn't hear her. _Or it is possible that she doesn't understand_?

That couldn't have been a coincidence. And the winged man had called himself a Pidgeotto. Alfie was a Chikorita…whatever that was.

But that was _impossible!_

There was no way that Alfie could have...could have...

"Whoa, you were so easy to bring down!" The slender boy stood above her, his arms crossed. His slowly spreading grin was overflowing with pride and arrogance. He muttered to himself, "It only took one shot too! Ever _totally_ owes me ten servings of her dinner."

Alfie was bleeding from her upper arm, and she was black and blue from taking such a hard hit. "S—shut up," she said halfheartedly, avoiding eye contact with the boy. His eyes were sick, demented and demonic, but hauntingly beautiful. Never before had she seen anything so red.

"In a minute, you won't be wild anymore." He turned his head to look at Lyra. She advanced towards them, eyes lit up with excitement. "She's not even ordering me to attack you anymore. You're down to critical condition already, and without her help, you're toast. Ha!"

To confirm the horrifying suspicions Alfie had harbored, the boy grinned and said, "Weakest Pokémon I've seen!"

"I'm not a Pokémon. I'm _not_," said Alfie. She held her injured shoulder and, even though it was difficult, she obtained the courage to glare deep into those satanic eyes and through that conceited grin of his. "You don't know anything! P—please, leave me alone."

He looked her up and down. "It's a shame she's probably going to permanently add you to the team. Only because you're rare. _Geez."_

For Alfie, it was too much to handle. Her voice climbed to a powerful yell, and she shut her eyes tight. "Shut _up_!"

Suddenly, she heard him gasping for air. When she opened her eyes, two vines had wrapped themselves around his neck. They suspended him several meters in the air, and when she willed it, the vines squeezed tighter.

The boy winced. "W—weak Vine Whip," he croaked. He clawed at the vines.

"Take it back!" She clenched her hands into shaky fists, thinking that she was going to cry. She wasn't a Pokémon nor was she weak. Yet, even though she had the advantage against him, she was losing the inner battle with herself. She had experienced the wind of the winged man's flight, felt the overwhelming pain when the boy's fist had connected with her body.

_Is this all real, or is this all a dream?_

Her lower lip quivered and her eyes rapidly blinked, remaining on the verge of tears. "Take. It. Back!"

"You—_agh—_repeat...yourself...a lot," hissed the boy. His speech came in broken fragments. He tore at the vines with his nails, which were long and sharp, and that hurt. Each claw mark engraved into the vines made her feverish, and Alfie was beginning to feel her strength draining.

Lyra stopped behind the boy, her _'when-the-going-gets-tough'_ face plastered on.

"Finish this off, Yami!" she commanded, using a tone of voice that Alfie had never heard before. Then again, she had never seen Lyra battle. "Use Psychic!"

Yami began to glower with a multicolored hue, and his body seemed to vibrate from within. The pain started at the vines, but it quickly trekked down to Alfie herself. Her muscles tightened up, her eyes rolled back, and all she could muster were yells of agony. Her entire body arched back in a vain attempt to rid herself of the torment.

In seconds, Yami was back on his feet. Red burn marks lined his throat. He rubbed his neck soothingly, and his face was pulled back in a horrendous shape. "You're such a pain in the _ass_!" he hollered.

Alfie was paralyzed. She fell to her knees first, and then to the ground. She was unable to do anything but writhe like a fish. A hot sensation dug down into her heart and numbed everything, except her sense of suffering. Through her clouded vision, she saw Lyra retrieve something from her pack – a Pokéball.

"Hypnosis!"

Once the Psychic attack stopped, Alfie panted and sweated on the ground. She had no energy left to stand, much less breathe correctly. Looking at Yami was making her very sleepy. There was something about those eyes that just made her want to sleep...something about that stupid face...

So Alfie slept.

And slept.

And slept.

* * *

><p>"She's not that pretty."<p>

"Or that strong."

"You weren't thinking that when she whooped your behind with that Vine Whip."

"Hush, you two. You'll insult her."

"She's not awake, Feilong."

"...She's not even pretty when she sleeps."

Synchronized voices. "Ever!"

"Sorry, sorry. _God._ Forgive me for being honest, oh great ones. Hmm? She moved!"

"She's not dead, idiot. She's _asleep._"

"I bet if Epsilon were here...nobody would get on my ass."

"But he isn't. Oh, and watch the language. It's unladylike."

"Yeah, stupid. Just because you evolved doesn't mean you're anythin' special."

"...You're just jealous."

"Yami. Please. Just _please_. Just…keep your mouth shut. Oh? She has awoken."

Alfie stirred slightly. She winced as a massive headache overwhelmed her. At first, the three various voices had been distant and muffled, but they were crystal clear during the last few minutes of their conversation. She could hear them conversing, mostly about her. Only one of the voices – Yami's – was familiar.

"Steady yourself, there. You may hurt yourself," hummed one deliciously exquisite voice. "Sit up slowly...slowly!...goodness, Yami, you didn't have to put that much effort into the hypnosis. What, were you trying to put her to sleep forever?"

"Maybe?"

Alfie rubbed her face with her palms and blearily opened her eyes.

The beautiful voice was fitting, as it belonged to a beautiful person. A man at that, and what a relieving sight he was. Past the blurriness of her vision, Alfie discerned silver hair and golden eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. Ears like angel wings jutted from his hair. He was dressed casually in a deep blue suit and loosely fitting tie, and he appeared to be a man of great superiority.

The four of them were all sitting in the same clearing as before. The twilight had since passed and their only source of light, besides the moon, came from a campfire to their right. The night was warm and without wind. The man held her shoulder to keep her steady as she gradually rose. His long blue tail slithered beside her. It ended with a sapphire orb that glittered and glowered in the firelight.

A woman, who must have been a good five or six years older than Alfie, sat behind him. Her stubborn gaze was fixed on Alfie, and Alfie knew she wasn't to pass without scrutiny. They exchanged long and hard stares.

Windswept, cream-colored hair hung over the woman's shoulder like a veil, and it was tied into a loose braid. Ears tipped with bronze laid flat against the back of her head, and whenever Alfie blinked the woman's red eyes irritably blinked back. She had a haughty appearance, and she was clothed with pale, Asian robes that ended just above her knees. Nine fluffy fox tails were wrapped around her body, and she was literally glowing in the firelight.

Yami was beside the woman, refusing to hold Alfie's gaze. He crossed his arms and paid attention to a speck in the air, obviously unconcerned with her.

"Are you feeling well?" asked the man.

Alfie mumbled something inaudible and rubbed her temples. What came out sounded something like, "Uhm...muhmin muhso...urm...urhay."

"She can't talk either." The woman with the kimono robes rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

The angel-eared man turned a sharp eye on her, effectively silencing her. "Ever, _please_. If not for me, then for Epsilon and Étoile."

_Wait, did he say Epsilon...?_ _Epsilon! Of course – this is Lyra's team! He should be able to help me!_ Alfie mentally smacked herself for being so forgetful.

"Where is the loner anyway, Feilong?" asked Yami.

"He went with Lyra," said Feilong. He commenced an inspection of Alfie's wellbeing, then he gave her an apologetic smile. "Epsilon's one of the others. You'll meet him soon. And Étoile isn't around at the moment. She'll also be back later, maybe in about three weeks or so. She's staying with one of Lyra's friends right now."

"Yeah, not to burst your bubble or anything," Yami began, "but you're not wild anymore."

Regardless of the three…somewhat friendly strangers around her, Alfie had never felt so alone before. Maintaining her composure required all of her willpower. "T—that's fine," she said softly.

"Ah, it speaks," remarked Ever.

Alfie ignored her. "I don't mind being, uh, not wild," she said. "But you mentioned a name back there. Was it Epsilon?"

"Why, do you know the Epsi-loner?" Yami sat back down with his legs crossed and began to pick at a piece of grass. As bored as he looked, Alfie detected hints of interest in his expression. "He doesn't talk to us much. He's always hanging around Lyra. Since the day that Lyra's friend kicked the bucket, he's been acting all weird and stuff."

Alfie continued the conversation casually. "Lyra's friend?"

"Don't know her name," said Yami. "It just happened about two months ago. Epsi-loner saw it all. There was a Gyarados rampage. The girl's spine got cracked right in half. From what I hear, it wasn't too pretty."

"That sounds awful," she said.

Alfie felt nauseous. She wanted to burst out into tears right there. From what they were telling her, she had died during the Gyarados's raging attack, but she _couldn't_ remember it. She couldn't remember _any _part of dying. None of it was adding up! She helplessly thought, _Why can't I remember anything? Why was I killed and then returned to life? It doesn't make sense._

"Do you have a name?" asked Feilong.

_A name.._. _Nobody knows who I am anymore. I could be anyone that I want. _Alfie contemplated her choices. All her life, she had wished that her parents had named her something else. She had hoped for something elegant. Lowering her head, she realized that she couldn't do that to herself. Her name was one of the few things that she had maintained from her humanity.

"I'm Alfie," she said.

"It's very nice to meet you, _Alfie," _said Feilong, smiling. "My name is Feilong, but you probably already knew that, and I would happen to be a Dragonair. The woman over there is Ever, the Ninetales. Don't worry about her; she isn't friendly towards anything or anyone, but I promise she doesn't have much of a backbone. You shouldn't let her intimidate you. Oh, and that's Yami, the Gastly. He's — well, he's Yami."

"What is _that_ supposed to be mean?!"

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Alfie, her voice nothing more than a pitiful chirp.

Feilong suddenly stood up, therefore beating the record of the tallest man Alfie had ever seen, because he must have been just under seven feet tall. He looked into a random direction, eyes fixated on the darkness ahead.

"They're back from training," he announced, removing his glasses and tucking them into the collar of his shirt.

Lyra and Epsilon walked side-by-side into the campsite, their arms so close that they were touching. To Alfie, Epsilon looked like a man beside Lyra: clothes, hair and all. But to Lyra and to any other observing humans, he had fur and a dog snout. She wasn't sure how that could have possibly worked — she had never been much of a believer in magic, but there was no other word to use.

Alfie was relieved that the Pokémon, who she assumed had the answers she needed, had arrived. She kept her mouth shut as the two walked by. Lyra collapsed onto a rock in front of the fire and leaned back in exhaustion, craning her neck to study the darkening sky above. The Lucario beside her paused in front of Alfie, and with mysterious eyes he looked her up and down.

"New girl," harrumphed Ever, crawling closer to the fire.

"I am aware of that, Ever, thank you," said Epsilon with his husky, rumbling voice. His blue hair was a mess, his face was layered in sweat, and his clothes were crumpled. After several attempts to smooth his disheveled appearance, he murmured to himself, "A Chikorita. Nice choice. Tell me your name, little lady."

Alfie swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe it. He _knew._

She meekly said, "A—Alfie."

He surveyed her for a while longer. "Hmm," he said at last, and then he stood up and joined Lyra at the campfire. He looked back several times, not embarrassed by his consistent staring at all.

Alfie desperately wanted him to contact her telepathically and relay to her some sort of explanation as to what had happened. She found it difficult to comprehend that he knew that she and the human Alfie were the same person.

To herself, she thought, _No, that isn't what Epsilon would say. We would have the same AURA._

"Epsi-loner's never taken that much interest in a newbie before," said Yami, who was leering at her suspiciously. "He actually spoke directly to you. He never does that. Trust me, there's been all sorts of 'sixth team members' come in. He wouldn't speak to them, much less even look at them."

"Don't feel on the spot, Alfie," Feilong offered. He looked innocent enough, but there was no mistaking the knowing glance that he was sharing with Epsilon.

"Alright, everyone!" announced Lyra. She approached the team with an armful of tan blankets, but she made no move to distribute them to the team members. "You should all welcome our new teammate. She's probably scared and has no idea what's in store for her. Come on, people, lemme hear it. You won't get your blankets until you do."

She waited expectantly as the other members (some of them more reluctantly than others) turned to Alfie and simultaneously said, "Welcome to the team, Alfie." Ever and Yami's voice sounded like the drone of a machine, but Feilong went the extra mile and gave her a reassuring, one-armed hug around the shoulders. Alfie halfheartedly smiled, not really sure how to respond.

"Okay then, here we go..." Lyra tossed out the blankets. As she did so, she kept talking, "Now that we have the sixth team member, you can take wild guess as to where we're headed tomorrow. That's right, the Violet City gym. Of course, we'll get some training done before we actually take on Falkner, but you all better be up bright and early!"

Alfie took the extra source of warmth graciously. Lyra said some other things about the gym, and then she left to go set up her travelling tent.

_The Violet City gym, _thought Alfie. She didn't know whether to feel horrified or, well, horrified. She had barely been a Pokemon for half a day, and Lyra was already directing them towards a gym leader. Hoping that maybe someone would give her an explanation, she looked around.

Ever was already asleep. Her back was to them, and each of her nine tails was wrapped around her like an extra blanket. Feilong and Epsilon were on the other side of the fire, speaking in hushed undertones. That left her and Yami.

"Stop staring," Alfie muttered quietly as she unrolled the sheet, not really wanting Yami to hear her comment. After she managed to flatten out all the wrinkles, she crawled onto it. "It's not polite."

"I wasn't staring." Yami glared even harder. "It's just that we've all been waiting for the sixth team member for a long time. And not to be a killjoy, but you aren't the most impressive thing Lyra's come across. You aren't what we expected."

Alfie decided that Yami must have really disliked 'bursting her bubble' and being a 'killjoy' — sarcastically, that is. She struggled to make herself comfortable. At that moment, she craved anything that didn't have grass lumps and itchy fabric. Her own bed would have been heaven-sent.

"Trust me, if I knew what I was doing, I would have left long ago," she said. "I don't really want to be here either."

"You couldn't leave if you wanted to," said Yami, sounding like he was proud of knowing something she didn't. "Lyra caught you with one of those nifty capturing devices — the Pokéball. You're not wild anymore."

At that point, Alfie determined her day was a complete and utter disaster.

"You already told me that. Besides, I was never wild to begin with," she said. She wondered how she could have found Yami's red eyes so hypnotizing before blacking out. Perhaps it was another mystery of Pokémon that she would have to learn to understand. To herself, she added, "I'm not even a Pokémon."

Yami would have laughed if she attempted to explain it to him. The only person – Pokémon – who would understand was Epsilon. Her eyes slowly wandered over to him and, before she had a chance to do it herself, he walked over to her and nodded towards the forest. There was a hardness in those eyes, something that insisted urgency and importance.

"Come. I must speak to you."

She pushed herself up from her blanket and, without another word to the boy she was leaving behind, trotted after him. The entire time she was departing from the campsite, she felt Yami's harsh glare pressing into her back. With his glare came a silent message:

_Why does everybody act like you're so important?_

* * *

><p>"I am glad that we were able to meet in this life," said Epsilon.<p>

His back was to Alfie, his figure so lithe and dark that it was difficult to distinguish him amongst the rest of their surroundings. He continued, "I was not sure if we would meet again. I see this as very fortunate. It has a good omen for the future as well."

Alfie was extremely relieved to hear his voice, but she was even more relieved to hear those words. "Oh yeah, that's good."

Epsilon paused, angling his body towards her. A sliver of red, which came his narrowed eyes, glowered dimly in the nighttime. He said, "I am sure you have many questions. Some I will be permitted to answer. Some I will not. Otherwise, you are at liberty to discuss your...situation with me."

"Um, basic questions first," said Alfie. "You know, to break the ice."

"Fair enough."

Alfie had noted the change in Lyra's voice and the manner in which she composed herself. It was as if some unworldly force had messed with her inner structure. So she asked, "What happened to Lyra? She could have done better in school or joined a club. I didn't think she was going to go and try to be the _Pokémon Master_. She's talked about it since she was like five. I figured that fifteen would be too late to start."

Epsilon gazed up at the sky. "I do not know. As soon as the funeral ended, she went on like someone with a destination in mind. Feilong, Ever, and I were her original team from her childhood. She has been with us for many years. But the day after your funeral, she obtained Étoile from a precious family friend. Yami is our newest member. Lyra is the sort of person who grieves by establishing goals. But, of course, you probably knew that."

The blackness of the trees shadowed the entire world around the two. The stars continuously faded and reappeared as the clouds passed, but even through the clouds the moon shined on.

_No, _thought Alfie. _Actually, I didn't know that._

"Was that satisfactory?" asked Epsilon.

"Just peachy." Alfie managed to keep her voice steady, but her trembling legs were another story. She considered her questions carefully. "Was it you who did this to me? Or a higher force?"

"Oh, not _me_," said Epsilon, humbled by the prospect. "It was a higher force. I act merely as their representative. They do not often affiliate themselves with us. Not anymore, at least. Maybe, centuries ago, they might have introduced you to this world themselves. Now, it is I who must take on this responsibility."

"What is that higher force?"

Epsilon looked stricken, as if he couldn't fit the wholeness of it into a simple explanation. "Well," he started, "they have been here since the dawn of time. They are the ones who established our world and made it into what it is today. Some of them are our friends, and others prefer to watch us from afar. From experience, it is best that you do not know too much about them. They are the legendaries. We call them the higher-ups."

Alfie frowned, and she massaged her throbbing temples. She had gotten to the point where she had so many questions that she couldn't settle for just one. _Alright, higher forces, dawn of time, legendaries. Check._

"Okay then, how about this?" she said. "Back when you were fighting the Gyarados, you spoke to me and told me that since I had seen, I would be. You knew that I was going to become _this_. How did you know that?"

Epsilon considered her question, and then he answered, "The ones who changed you – I am their scout. Formally, you could call me their seeker. Whenever there are important missions, such as this, I am dispatched to go and search for people like you. I received the assignment of retrieving you four days before you died. Little did I know – you were just under my nose. When you saw me in my true form and spoke to me...well, least to say, I was surprised."

_Oh, YOU were surprised?_

"Your true form," echoed Alfie. "And me. This isn't my true form." When the Lucario hadn't replied for some time, either from respect or lack of a good response, she asked, "Is there any specific reason they brought me here?"

Epsilon smiled faintly. "Oh, your purpose in this world is not something I would know of," he said. "Everyone has one, but what yours is, I cannot discern. I have suspicions, of course. Usually, humans are only given this opportunity during a time of great trouble in our world. If this helps, perhaps you will discover the answer in the future. It could be in the near future, or the far future. That is something you will figure out for yourself."

Alfie whistled in exasperation. She couldn't remember a physics equation, but she could recall Epsilon's words exactly: _To not see through our eyes is to misunderstand, and you have misunderstood. Everybody deserves a second chance, and this is your second chance. I cannot reveal your future, as that is not in my power. However, I can tell you this - once you have seen the world through our eyes, and can fully comprehend what our world is like, then maybe there is a possibility you may return._

She perked up, spurred by the promises that were mentioned. "You said before that there's a possibility I could return," she said, and she crossed her fingers behind her back. "Does that mean I could become, well, _me_ again?"

"Indeed."

"R—really? How so?"

"Not permitted. My apologies. I understand your sorrow."

Alfie groaned. Surrendering to the external forces that were tampering with her life, she addressed the sky, "I won't ask for anymore. I promise." In response, the black clouds parted slightly, and through their wispy strands she could see the curve of the moon.

"If I told you, then there would be no adventure, and if there was no adventure, then there would not be any learning," Epsilon laughed. "And I cannot give you more answers than you have already received. Though if there is one thing I _can _give you_, _it is my word of protection."

"Protection?"

"The world is a dangerous place, Alfie," said Epsilon. "It is much more dangerous than you humans know of. In our world, we have creators and destroyers, and those who have the power to collapse universes. We have figures with predominance over the rest of us, figures who control what we do and how we do it. If you ever sought the need to search them out, I will give you my guidance."

"You mean the higher-ups." The whole explanation made her brain hurt. "I think I need to lie down..."

"Perhaps that is a wise idea." Epsilon eyed the moon. "It is late. Lyra meant it when she said we would have an early morning. She will begin training you at once. And I shall be watching you carefully. More than you may think." He paused, and then he quietly added, "And others shall be watching you as well."

Alfie had barely caught those chilling words, but because she had, she knew that she wouldn't have a good night's sleep anytime soon. Pursing her lips, she shifted her weight closer to the Lucario, as if he would provide her protection from the shadows behind the trees. And if, like he said, there would be _others_ watching her, she only hoped that she didn't disappoint.

**End**


	4. Those Who Are Watching

**Other notes**: I had half of this written before taking a complete hiatus from the story. I rewrote the first half to improve the grammar and spelling, and then finished the rest while running on nothing but Coke and graham crackers. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two<span>**

"Concentrate."

"M_hmmm_."

Alfie rubbed her temples. Her eyes were shut tight, but that didn't help cease the distractions around her. She was distinctly aware of Yami and his increasing impatience behind her. Having him there was like having someone hover over her shoulder while she was taking a test. The way that he was tapping his foot and huffing his breath was making it even worse...

No matter how hard she tried, she could _not_ use Vine Whip again.

She slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice meek. "I just...I _can't._ Not with you there. There's too much pressure."

Yami groaned in frustration, wringing his hair. "You're hopeless!" he exclaimed irritably, throwing his hands into the air and admitting defeat. "If _I'm _too much pressure for you to handle, just by standing here, then how are you going to whoop out your powers in an actual battle?"

Alfie hastily pardoned herself, "I'm sorry! It's not every day that...your trainer goes on the Johto League challenge!"

She had meant to say, _It's not every day that you die and transform into a Pokémon! _Then she remembered that Yami was unaware of her predicament, so he wouldn't understand that she'd never fought anyone else before or that she'd never used her powers. His skepticism wouldn't be in her favor if she admitted the truth, and that was why he had to remain totally oblivious.

"Good thing you won't be getting anywhere near Falkner. We're going up against him soon." Yami dusted his hands off on his jeans, making sure that Alfie was receiving his best hateful glare. He crossed his arms and cocked his leg, staring at her for a good amount of time. "Maybe," he began, "it'd be best if Epsilon handled this instead."

Alfie halted at the idea of engaging in battle with Epsilon. With her own eyes, she had seen what he was capable of. The way that he had gone against that Gyarados...every move was planned, meticulous, and executed perfectly. When it came to battles, he knew exactly what he was doing and to be honest, she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to die a _second_ time.

Plus, she had been watching him carefully over the last few days, and he was watching her. He greeted her every morning with a gracious, "Hello", and had accompanied her _everywhere_ for a while. As if Ever and Yami's envious glares weren't enough, she was having a difficult time composing herself around the Lucario. There was something about him that tripped her up, made it difficult to speak...

"No!" she said, a little too quickly. "He's too strong. I wouldn't be able to practice anything."

Yami seemed bothered. "But, he's—"

"No, really!" Alfie mentally hit herself. Epsilon was off-limits times _ten_, no exceptions!

Yami was clearly flattered by her insistent refusal. He grinned and buffed his nails on his shirt. "I see! I'm the better teacher, aren't I? Well, I commend your ability to choose the awesomer contender. You have my forgiveness!"

Alfie nearly rolled her eyes, but her willpower was strong.

"You see this?" Yami called to Ever, who was sunbathing halfway across the clearing. When the Ninetales raised one brow in acknowledgement, he showed off his wicked grin and put his hands on his hips, striking a triumphant pose. "Alfie-the-dud obviously comprehends the fullness of my epic being. Unlike _you_, you heartless wench!"

Ever stretched lazily and flipped her braid over her shoulder. "I love your refined sense of taste, Alfie!" she called back, emphasizing Alfie's name was a small _humph._ One of her long, exposed legs lifted up in a very seductive manner, and it was at that moment that Alfie realized how dangerous this woman really was."Investing your time with that...that arrogant ghost-boy!"

"Ghost-boy," repeated Alfie. She turned to Yami. "I like that name."

"Well, don't get in the habit of using it," he snapped.

Alfie had only been in their company for a few days, but she had already become acquainted with their behaviors. She found Yami increasingly difficult to be with, and Ever seemed to be always distancing herself. The only attention she strived for seemed to be that of Epsilon's, who treated her differently from the others. He didn't single her out, but he had a certain look in his eye whenever she approached.

Feilong, like Ever and Epsilon, was also distant. However, at least he advanced towards developing his relationship with Alfie. He asked her many questions about her opinion of things, such as battling and humans, and he loved to talk about himself. He, besides Epsilon, was Alfie's favorite.

Lyra was somebody new. Her exterior appearance, including the pigtails and overalls, remained the same. But since the day Alfie died, she had obtained a different persona. Trivial matters such as her crush on Falkner and her homework ceased to exist; she had created goals, and ambitious ones at that. She wanted to journey to the Indigo Plateau, and she wanted to do it with Alfie and the rest of her team.

_I don't want to fail Lyra,_ Alfie thought with determination._ I have to do my best...!_

Ghost-boy angled towards her, and then an excited grin contorted his face. "Now that's more like it!"

"Huh? _Oh!"_

Lost in thought, she had failed to notice that she had summoned the vines successfully. Like before, they moved to her desire. When she willed them to strike left, they did, and when she wanted them to curl up, they followed her command. It was going to take some getting used to, and she wasn't sure she could handle it just yet, but she figured that she could improvise along the way.

"Now, we can battle!" whooped Yami.

He clenched his hands into fists, and from there came the familiar glow of violet energy. Unlike Alfie, he had received his whole life of training before facing her. She had one battle and some advice from Epsilon to rely on.

"Well." She exhaled steadily. "Here I go."

* * *

><p>Epsilon observed carefully. It was true that Alfie hadn't had prior training to this battle, but every move she made was worth close surveillance.<p>

He found it astonishing how quickly she learned to manipulate her vines. When she made a mistake, she was sure to learn from it. When Yami blocked one of her assaults on one side, she found a creative way to sidestep it and throw in a punch on the other side. He had not thought much of her before her transformation, but he then realized how resourceful she was. With practice and a few weeks' worth of strenuous training, she might be an invaluable team member and an excellent opponent. Overall, her progress was impressive.

"Well, don't you look interested."

He glanced downward. At the base of the tree below him stood Feilong, whose tail swerved back and forth with similar interest. His eyes were intently watching Alfie and Yami's battle. Epsilon gave his friend quirky smile, admitting, "She _is_ improving."

After adjusting his glasses, Feilong put his hands in the pockets of his suit and leaned up against the base of the tree. The pair watched in muteness until it seemed the status of the battle had become a stalemate. Alfie was not exactly winning nor was she losing, but she was surely defending herself.

"I'm impressed," commented Feilong, and he eyed Epsilon in the tree above him. "I've never seen her in combat before, but I can see the rookie mistakes that she's making. When she moves, she throws her weight on one side instead of balancing it out. Also, she's quick on her feet, but her movements on her upper body are somewhat slow. And yet, she's capable of handling Yami perfectly fine."

Epsilon, who had already noticed those things, nodded and said, "Yes, I agree."

The Lucario was lapsing into another episode of silence when Feilong suddenly said, "Epsilon, would you care to explain to me what you've done to this poor girl?"

"I do not know what you speak of, Feilong." Epsilon's eye twitched slightly.

Feilong sighed. Not wavering from his original question, he said, "Don't play stupid with me. I know what's happening here. Everyone else might be oblivious, but I'm not. I know that she's human. I know that the overlord did this to her. I know that _you_ helped him do it. I wanted to hear it from you."

There was no fooling Feilong...Epsilon found that admirable.

"Well," he said innocently, "I _am_ the seeker."

"How could you hide this from me?" demanded Feilong. He rarely ever lost his temper, but he sounded on the verge of doing exactly that. "Potentially, this could be the _turn _of the millenium. This girl has the future at her very fingertips, and you decided that now was a good time to play stupid."

Keeping his eyes fixed on the battle, he rolled around a small pebble in his hand. "You know...Alfie asked who caused her transformation, but I would not tell her. I want to shield her from the power of the legendaries for as long as I possibly can. Unfortunately, they are becoming interested. Some have turned a blind eye towards Alfie, but others cannot be deceived."

Feilong was suddenly alert, all frustration forgotten. "They're watching her _now_?"

Epsilon studied Alfie as she leapt backwards to dodge a slash from Yami. She was holding up well, but she was growing weary.

"I did not say that," he said. "She has not appeared on everyone's radar yet. Some legendaries think that she is harmless so far. The ones who detest her presence have better things to do, and the ones who praise her presence do not want to put out blind faith." His aura sensors began to hum, and he looked towards the mountains. "But you are smart to be on guard. I feel the presence of one of them now."

Their hair and clothes were uplifted as a strong wind blew through the forest. The gale lasted only a second, but it left them cold and shivering.

"It isn't smart for the legendaries, even the malevolent ones, to ignore her," Feilong said. "After what you've done, what were they expecting? It's been several days now. I would have expected her to be snatched up by now. I've been on guard every night since she's arrived."

"Perhaps they think that she is a mistake, that she was summoned here out of pure desperation. She, however, will not remain idle." Epsilon tapped his fingers against the tree bark. The leaves continued to rustle, and he did not speak again until they settled. "She searches for answers. She will persevere until the truth has been uncovered. Usually, the curious ones ignite the hottest fire."

"What I don't understand are the motives behind all of this," criticized Feilong. "I know it's not in your power to turn back the clock, but are you really _for_ this? She's been thrust into this world she does not know with all of these expectations on her shoulders. I figured that you might understand what she's feeling. Long ago, you told me that you wouldn't wish the fate of the overlord's liege upon anyone, and yet, here you are."

"Well, now she is the liege, and I am the seeker."

"It's not as simple as that, Epsilon."

"I became the seeker, perfectly aware of what I was getting into. I knew the pain that I would see. Ten years of waiting for her has made me strong," said Epsilon. "At times, I feel as if the overlord is granting her a favor. Look at her, thriving! Other times, I feel as if this is the crueler fate. What she decides to pursue will be up to her. The only thing that I can do is guide her in the right direction."

Feilong shook his head. "The overlord," he said sadly. "The poor girl doesn't even understand the magnitude of the situation she's in." He paused for a long time, and then he added, "And because you are the seeker, what's going to happen to Ever?"

Epsilon abruptly stiffened, his entire jaw line going rigid with apprehension. "I have been the seeker for ten years," he answered, almost angrily. "Just because Alfie is here now does not mean that anything between me and Ever is going to change. When I accepted this job, I knew that I was going to be taking care of a human, _not_ babysitting a full-grown woman."

Feilong smirked and crossed his arms, already knowing where the conversation was leading up to. "Whatever you say, Epsi-loner."

Epsilon was offended, but not entirely bothered. "Is that what Yami is calling me now? That boy seems to have a new nickname for me every time I see him."

Feilong did not answer for a while. "I don't think anyone here understands what could happen, now that Alfie has appeared in our world," he said. "Dealing with the legendaries, especially the overlord, has never been safe. I trust him and all, but I'm amazed that you continue on like this, carrying out his will like you do."

"It is all for a reason." Epsilon narrowed his eyes at the violet shape he noticed hiding in the mountains. As if he was announcing something, his next words were especially loud. "All for a reason."

* * *

><p>"That isn't fair!" wailed Alfie. Not only would she have to endure the torment from both Yami and Ever for several days, she would have to deal with the multiple bruises and scrapes covering her arms and legs. She glared at the ghost and said, "You cheated. I demand a rematch!"<p>

"The great Yami doesn't give rematches to losers," said Yami triumphantly.

Even though Alfie had called for a rematch, she knew that she would be physically incapable of battling anyone. She and Yami had fought for nearly half an hour, and every bone and muscle in her body had been pushed to its limit. Her limbs were pleading for rest.

"Rematch!" she said, her vision swimming.

Yami paused his glory dance for a moment to acknowledge her persistence. "Well, geez, if you want one so bad—"

Feilong materialized from nowhere and as he approached them, he held out a supportive hand towards Alfie. His gave Yami a meaningful glance, and he said, "I'm sure she's had enough for the day. Both are you are filthy and exhausted. I think that it's time we return to the camp. The sun has almost set, anyway."

Even Yami seemed relieved. "I mean, I _could_ have gone on and all, but—"

"Of course you could have." There was a mischievous smile on Feilong's face. He pulled Alfie from the ground with a wink, and when he turned around to face the ghost, he donned a very serious look. "But when it comes to battling, there are times to train hard and there are times to rest."

Obviously unaware of the sarcasm in the older man's voice, Yami looked satisfied that his attempt to avoid another match was successful. Not once did his red eyes stop shining with pride. "She's got an okay technique," he relayed to Feilong, talking about Alfie as if she wasn't there. "And she's a bit rusty. I think she's needs to do some warm-up stretches to improve flexibility, 'cause she moves all stiff and stuff. And maybe—"

"I saw the battle myself," said Feilong, not paying much attention. "And Epsilon did too."

Alfie froze, thinking to herself, _Epsilon watched me battle? He watched me LOSE?_ Hot embarrassment crept along the back of her neck. "W—what did he think?"

Feilong walked in the direction of the camp. "I was impressed," he said, watching as Alfie's face fell in reaction to his intentional aversion to her question. Then he gave a half-laugh, and he added, "But Epsilon was impressed also. He wanted to tell you himself, but Lyra was calling for him."

Alfie's upper body felt warm. "Really?"

"Did you expect anything else?"

Yami took the chance to insert himself into the conversation. "You only looked good because of me," he told Alfie, his arms crossed. "I did that on purpose, just because you're the new kid and all. Epsilon wouldn't have taken you seriously at all if you didn't make a good first impression."

"For once, I agree with what Yami has to say," said Ever as she merged paths with the group. Realizing that Alfie's attention was on her, she adjusted the belt on her robes and fluffed her tail, as if attempting to appear very womanly to the younger girl beneath her. "Epsilon isn't _easily_ impressed."

Feilong put his arm around Alfie's shoulders, and receiving the reassurance of the obviously superior man, she suddenly didn't feel so bothered anymore. With his eyes on her two harassers, he told her, "Don't worry about what they say. They're just jealous."

"_Jealous_? Of what the Epsi-_loner _has to say?" Yami scoffed, clearly insulted. "I'd rather get my criticism from a brain-dead Mankey. Or even worse, some dumb new girl who can't even battle." With those harsh words, he sent another forceful glare towards Alfie and her older company. He departed from them with, "_Tch_. I'm going back to camp now. I have better things to do."

"I agree," said Ever emptily, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation. She toyed with her braid and looked in the opposite direction, enthralled with something off to the side. When she noticed that Yami was storming off towards the camp, she didn't exactly follow him, but she quickened her step so she could distance herself from the two others behind her.

Despite their unwelcoming attitudes, which she was generally accustomed to anyway, Alfie hadn't felt so happy since she'd undergone her transformation. At Feilong's side, and with Epsilon's approval, she experienced genuine happiness.

Perhaps she was ready to make her living in the world of Pokémon, no matter what some stupid Ghost-boy thought of her.

* * *

><p>Alfie had never visited any place outside of New Bark Town. The prospect of travel was exciting, but she found it difficult to imagine hopping from place to place as Lyra did.<p>

Violet City was just as quaint as she'd imagined it to be. The sloping, purple rooftops on every building differed from the architecture back home, and the dark stone pathways and forests on all sides gave the city a mysterious appearance. She saw people she had never encountered before, but even so, she managed to discern a few familiar faces. Apparently, Pokémon journeys were more common than she thought.

"That's Sprout Tower," said Feilong. He leaned down next to Alfie and nodded towards the north, pointing at a towering building that seemed to bend against the wind. Amused by her fascinated reaction, he asked, "Do you see how it sways? It's always doing that, moving back and forth."

"And that's where Lyra will challenge her first gym leader," said Yami, who seemed to have forgotten his temper tantrum from earlier. He inhaled and expanded his chest. "She's going to use _me_, because I'm the obvious choice. That's where all of those dumb birds are. They have brains the size of walnuts, so they aren't too smart.."

Alfie wasn't sure how much more of this Pokémon journey she was going to last with him.

"You won't be battling," Yami added quickly after Alfie tried to walk off. "Pokémon like you won't stand a chance against Falkner. Those stupid birds can take down someone like you in, like, five seconds."

Ever rapped the back of his head with a newspaper as she walked by. Despite his exclamations of protest, she ignored him and said, "You aren't good for much besides having a big head." Her nine tails wrapped around her protectively, in case he decided to retaliate. "Your head is so large, in fact, that you may be too much of an easy target."

He grumbled and slunk away.

The Ninetales began to throw more insults at him as he left, but when Epsilon approached the group she focused more on making herself look good. She pulled up her skirt and loosened the top half of her robes, practically begging for attention that wasn't of the innocent kind. Her tails seemed fluffier than before, and her braid hung seductively over her shoulder.

Epsilon didn't notice. "Has Feilong shown you Sprout Tower, Alfie? It is believed that a 100-foot Bellsprout created this tower," he said. He gazed at it with his hands in his pockets. "The immense flexibility of the tower is something that might be applied to the tactics of battle. Be flexible."

_Be flexible_, Alfie reminded herself sternly. It was so much more important when he told her than when Yami tried to.

"It's ridiculous to think that a 100-foot Bellsprout would create this place," said Ever. She glanced at Epsilon, her lips parted as if there were more personal words constructing on her tongue, and then she quickly averted her eyes. Hastily, she added, "Things like that don't exist."

"They can exist if you want them to. Nothing is impossible." Epsilon looked her straight in the eyes. Alfie grew increasingly uncomfortable with each second he stared at her. And then, successfully breaking the spell, he glanced at Alfie with a smirk. "Is that not correct, little lady?"

_Oh, I think I would know a thing or two about the impossible_, Alfie thought, and she nodded. Despite Ever's pointed stare on the back of her head, she said, "I completely agree."

Ever exhaled noisily. She followed Yami's example and stealthily crept away, Epsilon watching her the entire time. "Do not mind her," he said, his expression momentarily bothered. However, he managed to hide it with another smile. "She can be difficult. I promise, you will find Étoile a much better female companion. She has not been around us for long, but sometimes I wonder if she knows us better than we know ourselves."

"Oh, I don't mind Ever too much," said Alfie. She thought about Ever's entertaining taunts and haughty personality, and even though it was almost like bullying, she found that she was growing more and more fond of the Ninetales' theatrical character. "I've never known anybody like her. She's something else."

"Yes," Epsilon agreed. "Something else."

They entered the Pokémon Center together – something that Alfie had never seen in New Bark Town before. The two-floored building was filled to the brim with trainers and Pokémon alike. She saw Pokémon with wings, some with bright clothing, and an obese one who slept like there was no tomorrow.

She was introduced to the healing station, and when she departed she found that all of her energy had been restored and her cuts and bruises had faded. That in itself was practically revolutionary. She scolded herself for living in ignorance to the technology that accompanied Pokémon companionship.

She was also unfamiliar with the Pokémart, which she learned had an extensive variety of foods, drinks, and trainer needs. Lyra purchased several items while Alfie and Yami, the mutual hatred between them momentarily suspended, ogled the drinks in the fridge. In the end, Lyra ended up buying the whole team lemonade, and everyone was content.

Alfie opened hers as Lyra went inside one of the houses to attend to some business. Drinking lemonade reminded her of her life as a human. With the can cold and damp in her hand, she admired the Sprout Tower from afar.

"See something you like?" Feilong crouched next to her. Even when she was standing and he was kneeling, he was just as tall as she was. He followed her gaze towards the old building and said, "If you're impressed by the Sprout Tower, you will have a difficult time taking in monuments such as the Bell Tower and the Olivine Lighthouse."

"You've traveled a lot?"

"I've been everywhere," Feilong said. "All over Johto. I've been to Kanto as well. And believe it or not, as far as Hoenn and Sinnoh."

Alfie watched his hand. His elegant fingers were coated in lemonade condensation. His hair was long but it was trimmed to perfection, and his slender body didn't reflect any particular hardships that he may have encountered while adventuring. His entire carriage wasn't that of a seasoned traveler.

"But that's so far," she said. Hoenn and Sinnoh sounded ridiculous, because she thought Kanto was far enough. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cross oceans to see the world. "Has Epsilon been all over too? I mean, you two look really close. Did you ever travel together?"

"Not with him," said Feilong, leaning back against the stone building and relaxing. "But he's been all over too. He's probably been to more places than I have. He has an infinite store of wisdom for a Pokémon so young. I'm sure he has crossed into more territories than just Hoenn and Sinnoh. Maybe he's even crossed into dimensions that you didn't know existed."

"I wanted to visit the other regions when I was younger," said Alfie. Her drink was half empty already. _Or is it half full?_ "I gave up on that dream a while back."

"Why's that?"

Even Alfie didn't know the answer to that. As a child, the prospect of adventure had intrigued her. She wanted to circumnavigate the world with Lyra back then, with or without her friend's Pokémon. She had wanted to see every town and city on the globe, and for a while, she had maps of the regions taped to her wall, with tacks and pushpins in all of the major locations she wanted to view.

Her hand grew rigid with cold as a breeze came and went. "Didn't have the motivation, I guess."

"Well, you're on this journey now." Feilong pushed himself off the wall as Lyra exited the building across the street. He crushed his drink and threw it into the nearest bin with pinpoint accuracy. "You're going to see lots of new places. Battle lots of new opponents. The world is bigger than you might think."

Alfie finished her drink and, like Feilong, she attempted to crush it, but she wasn't strong enough. She sighed and tossed the dented can into the trash, wondering how she was going to defeat anyone in battle if she couldn't even crush a lemonade can.

Just before he left, Feilong continued casually, "You might be surprised at how many mysterious there are in our world, Alfie. All you have to do is open your eyes a little. Our world is quite different from any one that you've ever experienced."

The way he said it made Alfie think that he knew about her transformation. "Wait, Feilong—" She was interrupted when Yami collided into her shoulder.

"Watch where you're standing," said Yami, leering down at her with fiercely narrowed eyes. He wasn't as tall as either Epsilon or Feilong, but still Alfie felt threatened. "The street isn't big enough for the both of us."

Alfie watched as he ran to catch up with Ever. The two often bickered and started unnecessary fights with one another, but they preferred each other's companionship to anyone else. When traveling between destinations, they always stuck to each other. Even Epsilon and Feilong were a pair, and everyone talked like they'd known one another their whole lives.

Alfie knew that she was the odd man out, because three's a crowd.

**End **


	5. Obtaining the Zephyr Badge

**Author Notes**: Something that I probably haven't made clear…Lyra's Pokémon are parallel to mine, meaning my SoulSilver team (now my Black team) and Lyra's team are exactly the same. They have the same names and everything. So, yes, I really do have a Ninetales named Ever and a Lucario called Epsilon, and so forth. XD

* * *

><p><strong><span>Obtaining the Zephyr Badge<span>**

"I have felt your presence," said Epsilon.

The moon, which was white against the pale morning sky, faded slowly. A frozen breeze from the North enveloped and bathed him in coldness. Amongst a laugh, his voice spoke again, "It is impossible for you to slip by without notice."

The aforementioned being stood up ahead on a rock precipice. Her back faced Epsilon, but her identity was unmistakable. "I was not trying to prowl by undetected," she said nonchalantly, her flowing robes shimmering with colors as she turned to face him. "I was merely acting as an observer."

"Your beauty is ethereal, and your warm personality disagrees with your biting touch, but your ubiquity frightens Feilong," joked Epsilon. "He feels consistently watched. Perhaps it is in your best interests if you left your observing to the winds, my lady."

The woman faced the moon again. Even though she was turned away, Epsilon could already see her softening expression as she said, "The winds tell me much. But once I heard of the girl, I longed to see her myself. The overlord does not grant such favors often. Can you blame me for wanting to conduct an innocent investigation?"

"You would not dare come so close to Alfie if you did not sense a general disturbance," said Epsilon. He regarded her, carefully examining her every move. "Now, none of that nonsense about your desire to observe. Why are you here, Suicune? Tell the truth."

Suicune hesitated, and then she said, "Very well, my friend. The truth. The winds have told me that the Master of Time has taken an unusual interest in the girl. I fear that he may be looking for trouble with her. I came here to tell you of this bizarre news, and to suggest that you provide extra protection for her. I would not wish his wrath on anyone."

Epsilon did not question her knowledge, because what she did was merely eavesdropping. Suicune's powers included the ability to hear everything from nearly every corner of the earth. All she needed to do was direct her winds toward someone. Voices, scents, and sometimes even objects could return to her, if she pleased. Apparently, her latest target had been Dialga, the Master of Time, one of the most dangerous legendaries to spy on.

"I am aware that he has been watching Alfie," said Epsilon, bothered. "But I know how he gets when he is agitated. Has he mentioned his intentions with her?"

"No," said Suicune, "but the winds hear everything. They rarely make a mistake."

Disappointed, Epsilon bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

"They cannot read minds, Epsilon."

Epsilon averted his eyes. He was mildly upset that Suicune had no more news to relay. "I understand."

She did not look away once. Even when he lowered his eyes, Epsilon felt her stare on his forehead. Finally, she pivoted her body away. Her intense gaze relaxed as her mind fell into a faraway place.

"Entei and Raikou scold me for dedicating so much attention to Alfie," she said. "But I do not think they understand the proximity of the situation that our world is in. They are negligent, and it _is_ going to cost us. They do not realize that the overlord does not just summon _any_ other human being."

A wind surged forth from the bottom of the valley and enveloped the pair. Epsilon felt nothing and heard only the groans from the leaning trees below, but he knew the wind had carried Suicune a message.

"The winds have spoken." Suicune closed her eyes and inhaled. When she breathed out, a tremor rocked her body. "Dialga stirs because he believes the girl is going to take something away from him. Unfortunately, I do not know what it is. Perhaps you can provide the missing link?"

Epsilon quieted. The moon had vanished, and the gray, early morning sky was turning red and yellow. In the valley below, Lyra emerged from her tent to stomp out the fire's remaining embers. Feilong was nowhere to be seen, but the other three were greeted by Lyra's gentle awakening. Fondness for his trainer and his teammates gripped his chest.

What would he do to protect them?

"You claimed that you are aware of his abrupt liveliness," said Suicune. "Dialga has been dormant for many years. Why does he awaken now?"

"The winds were spot on," sighed Epsilon. He descended from the high rock Suicune stood on and onto the gravel below. "He _does_ believe Alfie will take something from him. In fact, he is afraid that she will change the future."

Perplexed, Suicune tilted her head. "Change the future?"

"The overlord's illness," said Epsilon, as if that solved everything. "Arceus has been dwelling in his sanctuary, burdened by that terrible sickness, for centuries now. In the last few years, even _speaking_ is difficult for him! So why would he use his powers and summon a human?"

"Yes, that is…rather peculiar," agreed Suicune. "But what does this have to do with—"

"Dialga has always believed that the overlord's illness is for the better," Epsilon explained. "He has insisted that the parasite which consumes the overlord will bring him to glory once again. He is sure that letting him succumb to his illness is the path to travel. But the overlord disagrees. He knows that he is slowly perishing. Then Alfie is summoned. And for what? To fulfill a purpose."

Suicune's eyes darted around as she searched herself for the answers. Then, she exclaimed, "That makes sense…Dialga's activity has been erratic lately. It was not until her appearance that he began to stir once again! Are you saying that—"

"I suspect that Alfie is the key to ridding our Lord of his disease," Epsilon interrupted again, but she paid no heed to it. "Naturally, Dialga would disagree with her presence in this world. You were right when you stated that he might be seeking conflict with her. He may even want to rid of her existence entirely."

"Of course!" gasped Suicune, overwhelmed by the proposed theories. "Your master wants to annihilate her because she stands in his way! But, I must ask, why on earth would he travel so far out of his way to fell the overlord? Why is he _so _blind to the fact that our overlord is perishing?"

Epsilon contemplated her words. "I have considered that circumstance for many months now," he said. "I have the feeling that Dialga's unusual eagerness for our overlord's death and the illness itself is _linked_. But what ties them together – I do not know. That is still a mystery to me."

"What could possibly be hurting our world?" Suicune asked miserably. "Many centuries ago, we lived beneath a splendid rule. And ever since the overlord was stricken with sickness, our world has been crumbling. Dialga is a _fool_ for believing that this illness can lead to anything good. Some hundred years ago, he would have done anything to save the overlord."

"I have not lived as long as you, but I have heard many stories about times of old," Epsilon lamented with his friend. "And, from what I have heard about Dialga, it is out of character for him to be so cruel and reckless. I heard once that he was great – the perfect right-hand man to the throne. Shame that I will never see him as magnificent in this lifetime."

"Ah, Dialga was once a friend to the Pokemon," said Suicune sadly. "He has hurt us in more ways than I can count. And you…I cannot imagine your pain. Oh, _Epsilon_, the smart see you taking advantage of it, but the wisest see you withering because of it!"

Epsilon pinched his eyes shut. "Suicune, if you care for my sanity—"

"You are regretful, and you know it." Suicune spoke calmly, almost sympathetically, but her words were sharp. "It is going to happen soon – her time is running out. Yet, even though each day might be her last, she pleads for your love. Where is your conscience when she approaches you and all you can do is ignore her?"

"Ever does not deserve somebody like me," muttered Epsilon. He crushed a rock with his bare hands, and as he trembled, he stared at the debris in his palm. He blinked back the tears in his eyes. "I cannot let her sacrifice go to waste. But I will not let her dwell on what once was. She-"

"Epsilon?" echoed Alfie's voice. The sound of her footsteps accompanied her imminent arrival. "Are you up there?"

Before Epsilon could blink, Suicune had gone with the wind. It was like a magic trick – one second she was there, and the next she had vanished. With her departure came the sweet smell of rain and snow, and a frigid stroke upon his cheek.

He cleared his throat, then straightened himself out and mentally prepared himself for the little lady's appearance.

* * *

><p>"I thought I saw you up here." The moment Alfie turned the corner onto the rock precipice, she felt an unforgiving blast of cold air. Shivering, she wrapped herself in her arms and said, "Oh, that's <em>cold<em>…"

"I heard you coming," said Epsilon. His hair was wind-tossed, and his cheeks were colored red. "Sometimes I have to step away from the crowd. It gets difficult to breathe. Whenever I need a minute to think, I isolate myself to enjoy the fresh air. It is very therapeutic, you see."

"I understand that," Alfie said, completely understanding where he was coming from. Uncomfortable, she fidgeted for a moment, and then she dared to question, "Epsilon, are you feeling upset?"

Epsilon fixed his collar, and then he attempted to smooth his disheveled hair. "Not upset," he answered. "I am – I am just weary. There have been some political issues circling in our world, but that is of no matter to you. Now, is any particular reason you wanted to speak with me?"

Alfie sat cross-legged on the ground next to his feet. As she carefully picked out her words, she rocked back and forth to warm herself. "I haven't had any time to talk with you," she said, feeling stupid underneath his careful watch. "I thought you'd might want to know how I'm progressing in the Pokémon world."

"Ah, yes," said Epsilon, looking ashamed. He crouched down next to her, so they were near eye-level. "I apologize. I have been so busy—"

With an earnest smile, Alfie rapidly shook her head. "No, that's okay!" she chirped. "I think I'm starting to really enjoy being a Pokémon. There're a lot of benefits. No homework, no house rules, and _especially_ no chores."

Epsilon hesitated a millisecond too long. "Yes, the Pokémon world…it is something else, is it not?"

Alfie wrapped one of her curls around her finger. _There's no homework, and no house rules, and no chores. But I miss going to school. I miss Mom's cooking and the smell of coffee in the morning. I miss things like decorating my room and making my bed. _But she couldn't tell him that. He was always so enthusiastic when they discussed the Pokemon world.

Another thought: _And he wouldn't understand anything about the human world._

"I like having these powers," Alfie admitted. The tendril-like vines from her neck reached out and grabbed a rock from yards away. The two vines tossed the rock back and forth to one other with ease. "I've been practicing. Feilong says my vine whip technique has really improved. And I've been working on my…'razor leaf', I think it's called."

"That is it."

She picked at a speck of mud on her boot. "Feilong also said that you liked my battle technique."

Epsilon looked down her, his eyebrows raised. "Yes, that is true." Then, because there was nothing else to say, he launched into a full synopsis, "You aren't powerful, but you are small and quick as the wind. Unusual for a Chikorita, that speed, but perhaps your human qualities have transferred over. You are a fast learner as well. I noticed that you took Yami's method of battle and began to use it against him."

Alfie leaned forward so her hair covered her reddened ears. She imagined the approving glint in his eyes, and the way his hair just brushed his shoulders when he shrugged. "Oh," she said. "I was just…uh, confirming."

"Oh?" he repeated, teasing her.

Alfie thought her heart was going to jump into her mouth. "Do you think you could give me any pointers?" she asked. "Yami keeps making fun of me, but it's not like I can just tell him what happened. He doesn't understand that I haven't been wild like he has."

"Yami is a troubled boy," said Epsilon, grinning. "He has not been with Lyra long. He was the new kid before you, and he has just settled into daily life as a captured Pokémon. Do not let him faze you, because it is likely that he has felt the same way as you. "

"I doubt it," grumbled Alfie. She pulled her legs up close to her body and propped her chin on her knees. She thought of Yami – arrogant, nosy, and insensitive _all _the time. "The only thing that he could comprehend is the _Dummy's Guide to Being a Jerk._"

Epsilon faltered with his words once more. "Though you do not know it, there _are _others who understand what you are going through," he said cautiously. He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "Trust me."

"Are there other people like me?" Alfie lifted her eyes hopefully. "People who have turned into Pokémon? "

"Oh yes," Epsilon said. "Tales of the lieges - 'the faithful' - have been passed down from millennia ago! Many of them are stories of heroes, but other stories are those of the suffering. Those who are chosen to traverse our world often make the wrong choices, and they only find anguish. But do not despair. I am confident that light will find its way into your life eventually. One day, your purpose will be revealed. And then, perhaps, you will find yourself in the history books too – as one of the heroes, I would hope."

"And then 'maybe there is a possibility I can return'," Alfie quoted. She thought of returning to her previous life. She could attend school, and she could see her friends and family. Things like boy crushes and semesters finals would become important again.

"Do you want to become human again, Alfie?"

The potentiality of it made her chest hurt. "M—more than anything!"

Epsilon's eyes softened. "Do you feel alone here?"

Alfie felt _alone_. She felt lonelier than she ever had been. Things like smiles and jokes didn't satisfy her heart's needs. Until she returned to the human world, she would remain an empty shell. But, of course, she wasn't going to say that aloud. "Maybe a little."

"I understand," Epsilon said. "That feeling of loneliness."

_No, you don't_, she wanted to say. _You'll never be able to understand how lonely I feel. Have you ever been taken away from everything you've ever known and put in a different world? I have to fight for my best friend every day, and I can't even say anything to her. We're not even the same species anymore. I have to accept that I cheated death, and that I shouldn't be even be here._

Instead, she said, "Yeah. I'm sure you do."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," said Alfie, just so she could secretly laugh at Yami's expense. She pretended to swoon over his boyish, blue eyes and his hair, making sure that Yami had a decent view of everything. "It's Falkner."<p>

"I _knew_ she was going to do this," griped Yami, who was already sneering at her. "See? I called it. All the time she's doing something _stupid_."

For once, Ever was on Alfie's side. "I think you're just jealous, Ghost-boy," she said. She stroked her braid to flatten the hairs, and she smugly added, "You seem envious that the gym leader gets all of the girl's attention. As long as she isn't eyeballing _you_, I don't disagree with her tastes."

Yami stalked off, mumbling irritably about dumb foxes and bird shit. Feilong studied the architecture of the gym with a hand on his chin, and Epsilon was nowhere to be seen. After Yami departed, Ever swung herself around, crossed her arms, and harrumphed. She too muttered disdainful names and phrases beneath her breath.

The group watched as Lyra walked up to Falkner. At first, there was silence between the two as they sized each other up. The two trainers exchanged words for a minute, and then Lyra slowly backed up until they stood at a vast distance from one another.

Falkner assembled his team quietly. He fiddled with the Pokéballs, contemplating his choices. On his command, a small Pokémon that resembled the flying man in the woods came forth.

When Feilong saw Alfie's blank expression, he explained, "That's a Pidgey."

Lyra swallowed hard, and then she called for Yami.

"My time to shine, ladies," he said imperiously. He strode to Lyra's side with big, bold movements. With narrowed eyes, he specifically addressed Alfie, "Watch and learn, _twerp_."

"Do you think he's going to be all right?" Alfie whispered to Feilong. She loathed expressing obvious distress for Yami, but she figured it was appropriate for the particular situation.

"I'm not sure. That looks like one _mean_ Pidgey," said Feilong, grinning.

The battle began without much announcement. There were no instruments trumpeting or banners flying, like Alfie had envisioned. Her vivid imagination had depicted an entirely different scene from the one she saw. Yami took on the battle pose she had seen many times before. The Pidgey, with his small wings and goofy, beady eyes, did the same. There wasn't much else to it.

"A Gastly," Falkner noted.

Lyra ignored him and shouted the command, "Use Psychic!"

Falkner simultaneously called, "Tackle!"

Yami was much quicker. He easily dodged the Pidgey's strike and advanced closer to his target. When he began to glow multicolored hues, Alfie's stomach flopped. She would have recognized this attack anywhere. Yami often used it against her in their practice battles.

The Pidgey managed to escape the unrelenting pain of Yami's attack. His features flashed with strain as he, once again, attempted to tackle Yami. He bounded towards his opponent, never hesitating. But what happened next was something that Alfie wouldn't have expected. Yami's body turned semi-transparent, and the Pidgey charged right _through _him!

_I'm assuming that's why they call him Ghost-boy, _thought Alfie.

Yami solidified and raised his hands again, and the Psychic attack triumphed. The Pidgey's third chance at a charge was interrupted. Alfie saw herself in the Pidgey's place, writhing and pleading for mercy. His small body, frailer than hers, twisted with pain.

"That's enough!"

Yami quit his assault and released the Pidgey, who promptly fell to the floor and fainted. Lyra's spirits lifted, and she jumped up and down with excitement. Falkner, however, wasn't finished just yet. In the Pidgey's place appeared a man about Feilong's age. His wings, hair, and eyes resembled that of the winged man in the forest, but his facial structure differed. Alfie recognized him as a Pidgeotto, so Feilong didn't have to educate her for once.

Ever had been ignoring the battle before, but she turned to monitor Yami's status as victorious or disastrous. Epsilon, who had finally arrived, met up with Feilong, and the two shared a brief discussion before returning their attention to the battle.

"This is a great honor for Yami," Epsilon explained when Alfie questioned his abrupt appearance. "Not only does he get to participate as Lyra's chosen Pokémon in her first gym battle, this is also his very first fight against a more advanced Pokémon. I would not have missed his assured victory for the world."

"Your Gastly knows Psychic," Falkner said in disbelief. He restrained his Pidgeotto, who looked rather eager to surge forward, from attacking.

"And Shadow Ball!" Lyra added proudly. Alfie couldn't tell if Falkner's gape was because of Yami's extensive move set or Lyra's bewitching smile (because that, from time to time, seemed to catch attention as well). "I'll tell you a secret, you know, trainer-to-trainer. I taught him myself!"

Yami looked deeply insulted. He gawked at the group. "Is it really that hard to believe that an awesome person like _me_ could learn Psychic—" Before he could finish, the Pidgeotto dove for him. Yami staggered backwards and, by a hair's length, avoided a sharp hit.

The Pidgeotto, compared to the Pidgey, was faster and far more aggressive. Yami, who was continuously assaulted with no chance to think, repeatedly jumped back to dodge hits. He didn't have the opportunity to stop and direct his attack without an immediate threat, and his evasive tactics were soon expected. He eventually stumbled over his own feet in a vain attempt to escape the frenzied Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto! Use Gust!" Falkner ordered.

A powerful gale of wind swept through the gym, and Yami was knocked off his feet and tossed into the air. The Pidgeotto took advantage of his vulnerability. He swooped upwards, unaffected by the whirlwind of dust and debris, and he slammed his wings full-force into Yami's tumbling body. Yami was sent spiraling downwards, and then he crashed into the floorboards below.

Yami remained vigilant and undeterred. "So _not_ awesome!" he hollered.

The Pidgeotto plunged from the air to finish Yami off. He flew so fast that the wind peeled the hair away from his face and the eyelashes from his eyes. Alfie could feel his movement from twenty yards away. Just before the Pidgeotto could strike home, Yami rolled to the side and onto his feet, touching the floor to steady himself.

"And guess what else he knows? Let me give you a demonstration," said Lyra. "Use Sludge Bomb, Yami!"

Yami made an exaggerated throwing movement with his arm, and from his palm shot a sphere of black mud. The Pidgeotto saw it was coming a moment too late. He was struck in the shoulder, but even the direct attack had only fazed him. The Pidgeotto twirled away, and his wings flapped harder to regain his balance.

The Pidgeotto found his equilibrium and avoided the next few offenses. His ability to fly gave him an ascending advantage. Yami was capable of floating, but not high enough to gain the upper hand. He had to stay on the ground and watch from afar. The Pidgeotto dodged every attack – he wasn't going to relinquish the only leverage he had against Yami in the near future. Soon, Yami lost his confidence. His offenses were half-hearted, and he had lost the will to win.

Alfie noticed that Yami's manner of battle varied greatly from Epsilon's. Epsilon was tranquil and harmonious with every move he made. His confidence never wavered. Every attack he made he knew was going to connect with great force. That was how he won.

However, with Yami, every muscle in his body was tense. He was afraid, Alfie realized. He was so afraid of losing that it was affected his ability to react rationally. His spirit was strong, but he couldn't maintain it if he lacked determination.

"Have faith in yourself!" Alfie repeatedly assured him. She knew he was listening, but her words failed to reach him, so she tried a different tactic. "Ghost-boy! If you lose, I'll deem you 'Johto's Lamest Pokémon!' How'd you like _that_?"

It was either Alfie's "reassuring words" or his fear of failing that spurred him. He straightened his posture, stared hard into the Pidgeotto's eyes, and said, "Fine, then. Come and get me!"

That was enough to lure the Pidgeotto closer to the ground. Falkner neglected that small detail, but Yami and Lyra both saw it. They instantly took advantage of it.

"Left! Right!"

Lyra's words guided Yami closer to his opponent. Whenever she commanded, he obeyed without second thought. For the first time, Alfie witnessed the ties of trust between the two. Yami trusted Lyra to lead him in the correct direction, and Lyra trusted him to be surefooted. Yami's success would guarantee a step closer to the Indigo Plateau, and he knew it.

At last, he had provoked his rival enough. The Pidgeotto's moves became reckless, and Falkner began to panic. Lyra hurdled for the opportunity. She called, "Yami! Hypnosis!"

The Pidgeotto squawked and attempted to reel away, but his eyes were locked with Yami's. In a flash, his movements lagged and his head spun.

Falkner was alarmed. "Pidgeotto! Get a grip!"

"Now use Sludge Bomb!" In the heat of the moment, Lyra thrust her finger towards the wobbling Pokémon.

Alfie saw the glint in Yami's expression and the white teeth behind his smirk. They both knew that he had already won. Once again, he wheeled around and threw his arm out as violently as he could. The orb of sludge released was so close, and the Pidgeotto was so dazed, that there was no possibility of escape. The bomb pushed the Pidgeotto into the air and exploded seconds later. He promptly fainted mid-flight, and his unconscious body plummeted to the ground.

Falkner recalled the Pidgeotto. After a minute of stunned silence, he grinned and from the inside of his coat pocket he produced a pin. "The Zephyr Badge, for you."

Lyra stepped forward, and she took it gratefully. "Thank you so much!"

"A shining badge for a shining trainer." Falkner gave her one nod of approval. "I've a feeling you and your team—" he paused to acknowledge the group behind Lyra "—are going to go far. And let me take an educated guess. It's the Indigo Plateau you're aiming for?"

"That'd be it!" Lyra carefully held the badge in her hands, marveling over her new treasure. "Wow."

"Yep," Falkner agreed. He pushed the hair away from his face, revealing both of his large, blue eyes. "Wow."

Alfie had the distinct feeling that he wasn't referring to the badge. As the two continued their conversation, Yami strutted back to the group with evident satisfaction. "Now that's how you bring down a gym leader. Exactly what I was expecting, of course. Flying types. Pfft. Puh-_lease_. They can't touch me."

Alfie decided to not rain on his parade. "Congratulations, Yami."

Ever resolved to ruin it for him instead through, "If it hadn't been for Nature-girl here, you would've been toasted." With a classic braid flip and robe adjustment, she added, "Ha. 'Johto's Lamest Pokémon.' Funny."

Yami turned bright red, as if the memory pained him. "Yeah, well," he repeated lamely. "He had wings. I don't."

"Whatever motivates you," said Alfie. "The first one went down pretty fast."

Yami's face brightened, and he leered at Ever. "See? This girl is a lot more appreciative than you are. Personally, I think Lyra should just remove you from the team altogether and replace you. She needs to bring in another girl who recognizes my talents."

"I was here before you," Ever retorted. "I have no quarrel with Nature-girl. You're the one who should be replaced. We need more sensible and polite guys. Not little Ghost-boys—" she shooed Yami away as he seethed –"like you."

Their statements weren't particularly friendly towards her, but Alfie felt accepted either way. If it tamed the loneliness, then she wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p>"Azalea Town!" Lyra swung her arms around and danced. When she stopped, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I can't believe we're already here, guys."<p>

There were plenty of fresh flowers in bloom, and forests of evergreens and pine surrounded the entire town. The last few days had been a mess because of the heavy rains and confusing pathways of the Union Cave. But today, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and Lyra seemed to be in an uplifting mood.

Alfie could have seen herself settling down in Azalea Town. The houses were designed like cottages, and everything looked undisturbed by trouble. Her mind wandered to thoughts of New Bark Town and its quaint characteristics. She started to think of her friends, her home… She pushed away the disturbing feeling inside her and tried to put her new motto – _Live in the moment –_ into action.

Lyra got to work immediately. She dragged the whole team to the Pokémon Center without a moment's hesitation, and afterwards took them to the Pokémart. Since Alfie's first experience with the Pokémart in Violet City, she had developed an infatuation for its lemonades.

In a matter of minutes, Alfie had opened a lemonade can up and gulped it down without any thought of savoring the sour taste. Traveling with Lyra meant hearty portions and anything Alfie liked. As a human, she might have condoned Lyra's generosity to her Pokémon. But, as a Pokémon, she appreciated it.

She supposed that Feilong must have found his last lemonade to be unsatisfactory, because this time Lyra had purchased him a can of warm coffee. Alfie found it to be very typical of him, and she didn't comment on it. Instead, she silently scolded him for having the nerve to drink coffee as opposed to lemonade.

As she turned the corner into another aisle, she collided into Yami. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked. She prayed that she hadn't provoked him, as her clumsiness usually would have. "I didn't do it on purpose."

But he didn't yell at her. He didn't even call her names. "My bad," he said, and for once, he actually seemed apologetic. Uncomfortable, he rubbed his arms and browsed the aisles again. Keeping his eyes fixed on the arranged goods, he added, "I didn't mean to run into you."

"No biggie," she said cheerily. Well, his mood was certainly improving! She moved to walk past him, but he gripped her shoulder and stopped her. "What?"

"I…" He chewed on the inside of his mouth. His eyes wandered everywhere except in her direction. "I wanted to say thanks for what you did. In the gym. I…uh…"

Alfie was startled. Yami was actually _thanking_ her? She thought it had been dropped and forgotten days ago, but the way he said it led to her believe that he'd pondered over it for a long time. In their place between two aisles, she patiently waited for him to continue.

"_Just_…thanks. Thank you." He groaned, as if mentally slapping his forehead. He speed-walked away, pushing between Epsilon and Feilong to exit the store as fast as possible.

Alfie stood there with her drink in hand. She had planned on welcoming him, but he'd left so quickly that she didn't have the chance to! With a content sigh, she allowed herself to smile. Hah! She _knew _it – he might have been rude and unforgiving, but he recognized the time for gratitude when it passed. Feeling like she'd accomplished something, she grinned to herself and bounded out towards the sunshine.

**End**


	6. The Master of Time

**Author's Notes:** None!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Master of Time<span>**

Suicune eyed her surroundings.

The silence was unnerving, and the lack of wind and moisture in the air pulled her out of her comfort zone. It was true that her winds had ventured into every crack and crevice on the planet, but even she had the tendency to grow anxious whenever she visited this accursed place: The Temporal Tower.

But the circumstances had forced her to. The overlord had always executed genuine interest in Alfie, but the Master of Time was beginning to as well. Epsilon's theory was not improbable – it was thought provoking, and very disturbing, so she had been provoked to search for the truth. At this point, there was simply no other option.

"Suicune."

She whirled around to meet the speaker in the eye. "Dialga."

He was on the platform of the Temporal Tower. His posture was straight, and he stood tall with superiority. His dark blue hair and red eyes reminded Suicune of Epsilon, and she immediately saw the non-related resemblance between the two. His eyes were so bright they illuminated his metallic chest plate. The stone pillars and floating boulders around him intensified the effect of his extraordinary power.

He slowly descended the stairs to his platform. He paused at the bottom, unsure if he wanted to share the ground line with Suicune. "What are you doing here?"

"Daring to visit the one place where the wind does not sing," Suicune said softly. She did not say anything else or step any closer to him – the vast distance between them was preferred.

Dialga looked around at the Temporal Tower, as if observing it for the first time. "I do not think you have ever braved this place before," he said. His curious eyes, which seemed innocent enough, finally rested on Suicune. But she knew they were cold and calculating. "Why today?"

"A little bird told me that you have been paying special attention to someone."

"The little bird being your winds?" Dialga seemed abashed that he had forgotten about them. "You are a master eavesdropper. I hope your sense of morality—"

"_My_ sense of morality?" Suicune snapped. "It takes one to know one, _Dialga_. Stop this nonsense."

He stood for a long time without responding. Suicune's patience was colossal, but Dialga was more adept with issues concerning time. They could have waited for a millennium before he noticed the difference. Thankfully, it was not long before he refocused and returned his attention to her.

"Alfie is disruptive," he said casually.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Suicune realized that her time was short. She cleared her throat. "Disruptive of what?" she asked, as if she did not know already.

"The time barrier." Dialga walked up the steps and once again stood on his platform. He felt so far away from where he stood, but Suicune was not one to complain. "She disrupts the time barrier around her, and with every day I grow more and more restless. But though she worries me, it is the overlord's involvement that concerns me the most."

"The overlord," Suicune echoed. _Play along. Do not provoke him. _"His entanglement in the issue is most perplexing."

"I do not understand what he sees in her," Dialga said, more to himself than to Suicune. "Because of his engrossment, I am forced to trouble myself with the girl. How am I supposed to handle her? There she goes, dying, and then is reborn, and then we have a problem. What if she chooses to become a human being again? Will that unravel everything she has done here? Would time rewind to the day before she died? Or will she simultaneously exist in both the human and the Pokemon world? Tch, you would not understand. I have the same problem with every liege that pops up in our world and I am growing sick of it."

"Alfie is not the one who is tampering with time." She grew cold with anxiety. _Stay away from her._ "But the overlord."

"Yes," Dialga sighed. The jewel in the center of his breastplate glowered, and his metallic wings began to quiver. "Yes, this is the overlord's fault. I understand that."

_He is lying, _thought Suicune. She moved forward, but then she recoiled and stayed back. She would not bring herself any closer to him. He had disfigured many aspects of her life before, and she was surprised that she could even tolerate his presence without much hindrance. "So why do you commit yourself to Alfie and her upsetting fate, if you comprehend that it is the overlord who disturbs you?"

Dialga grew agitated. He hissed beneath his breath and collapsed to the ground. When he noticed what he was doing, he stopped and inhaled sharply. He did not speak again until his breath evened and his body ceased to shake. "She a burden by simply _existing_...! Not only that, she has the power to upset the..._my_ future."

That was what Epsilon had predicted! Suicune perked up. "Change the future? How so? And what would she be changing?"

He confirmed her suspicions with a single glance. Within that single glance, he told her, _She will destroy the plans I had for the overlord. _He gripped the stone again, and his entire arm turned white with pressure. "I feel it, but I do not know. My ability to see the future has weakened since my Lord's sickness. But I can feel it."

Epsilon had not mentioned that. The Master of Time…unable to see the future? Suicune was astonished that he was so willing to share that piece of information with her.

Dialga cleared his throat. "Epsilon. How is he doing?"

"You should know." Suicune scowled, turned off by the abrupt subject change.

"And Ever?"

Suicune felt the first fires of fury erupt in her heart. How dare he mention Ever's name so effortlessly, without any sign of remorse or shame! "She is getting by fine without _you_."

"Not so. I saw her not but a fortnight ago."

She saw a smirk pull at Dialga's lips, even as he remained crouched over on the ground. It was not until she saw the self-satisfied glint in his eye that she exploded into a rage. "Cease your mockery!" The yell bounced off of the stone pillars and faded into the emptiness around them.

"Calm yourself," Dialga said. He stood up, and he dusted himself off. Even though he averted his eyes politely, Suicune was certain that he still held no regret. "I apologize. In all seriousness, has she been getting alone fine? I have not checked on her since then. The time flies! In my world, two weeks feels like an hour."

Suicune remained rigid with fury. "You are a _monster_."

"I am no monster," Dialga excused himself. "Nor am I a villain, or corrupt with power starvation. I am just doing business. She is the one who chose to sign away her own life. She made her own decisions, and you know it. I find it amazing that you defend her _so _readily."

"If it affects Epsilon, it affects me." Suicune balled her hands into fists. "And if you hurt Ever, you hurt Epsilon. Do you not see how this chips away at him? He is _withering_, Dialga."

Dialga turned his back to her. "I should have known," he said. "It is not Ever you care for, but Epsilon. You two remind me of brother and sister – disagreeing, but prepared to die for one another. Out of all the legendaries, _you _are easily the most sympathetic for the lesser beings. Humans and Pokémon alike."

"They are dedicated and loyal to one another," Suicune said. She suddenly felt disgusted to be a legendary. "The distances they will travel to protect and serve their loved ones is out of this world. They do not see the light of day like we do. They appreciate the goodness in life. They are capable of feeling love!"

Dialga angled towards her, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I am perfectly capable of experiencing love. It is involving myself in issues – that do not usually concern me – that I avoid."

"If you were like any human being, you would understand." Suicune stiffened her jaw. "But you are not."

"And you are not, either!" Dialga exclaimed. After her preliminary moment of shock, he examined her carefully and descended the steps again. Once more, he refused to share the same ground with her, and he stopped on the very last stair. "Tell me, Suicune, do you feel love for Epsilon? Is it love that strengthens your undying loyalty to his and Ever's cause?"

"I…"

"Is it love that binds you to his side, and love that makes you relish his companionship?" Dialga's voice grew louder. He no longer questioned, but demanded. With every word he said, he pulled on Suicune's tongue a little more. "Sisterly love that forces you to love Ever, though you feel nothing for her?"

Suicune opened and closed her mouth, but no words formed. Her throat dried up. Sisterly love for Epsilon. The very phrase seemed _forbidden._ She did not even love her own brothers. They would scold her for paying so much attention to a non-legendary.

"Love that hammers at your very existence, and makes you ashamed to be one of _us_?"

Hatred pounded in Suicune's head. She could say nothing, so she expressed her outrage through actions instead. She snarled and ran towards Dialga. He did not move nor look her way. When she leaped for him, prepared to confront him in a one-on-one battle, a barrier deflected her attempts. She cried out as she crashed onto the stones below.

Dialga observed her as she struggled to breathe on the ground. For a split second, his eyes were alight with a similar passion. He jumped off of the last step and stormed towards her. He picked her up by the jaw and gripped her cheeks until she could not move her head.

"Are you ashamed to be one of us, Suicune?" Dialga demanded. His rough hands clutched at her face, harder and harder until she begged for mercy.

"N-no!" Her winds could not help her here. Nothing could. Not when faced with the Master of Time, who could bend the clock to his will. He had every advantage against her, and they both knew it.

Dialga's sneer tightened. "You are nothing but the mistress of the wind and rain," he said. He took a good look at her, and then violently threw her down to the ground. As she choked and gasped for air, he added, "But you are still one of us. Do not forget that. Do not let the lesser beings influence you into thinking something different…Dogs. Tcch."

He walked a considerable distance away. His compliant and unprovoked composure returned. "Make sure the girl - Alfie 'what's-her-name' - doesn't do anything stupid. The overlord is watching carefully," he commented. He produced a pocket watch from his suit and affectionately ran his thumb down its golden border. "As am I."

* * *

><p>"Today is a good day," announced Lyra. She put her hands on her hips and spun around. Her abrupt movements and assertive tone startled the group into stepping back. "Who can tell me why?"<p>

Lyra and her mass of Pokémon stood in front of the Pokémart. After Lyra had obtained the Hive Badge from Bugsy, the group had purchased the needed supplies to withstand the journey to Goldenrod. The walk wasn't going to be particularly difficult, even though a trek through Ilex Forest was required, but it was going to be time consuming.

Alfie clasped her hands together and hopped up and down. "You got the Hive Badge today?" she suggested. _Chika, chika!_

"Today is the day that these unappreciative wenches finally submit to my all powerful superiority?" Yami said in turn. Alfie was positive that if Ever was in earshot, he would have been punched into the dirt.

Feilong tapped his chin, and thought about it for a second. His draconic tail slithered in contemplation. "Today is the day that Étoile returns?"

Alfie had heard a lot about Étoile in the last couple of weeks. She wasn't sure what to expect of her, nor was she sure how to establish a solid first impression. Feilong and Epsilon's deep fondness for the esteemed stranger was setting the standards – Alfie wanted to impress the newcomer, no matter what.

Lyra couldn't understand them, but she nodded her head thoughtfully as each of her Pokémon offered their individual suggestions. Finally, she said, "When we go into Goldenrod, we'll be reuniting with our fellow teammate, Étoile!"

Feilong grinned, unable to suppress his excitement. Even Epsilon, who hadn't participated in the guessing game, paid special attention to Lyra's declaration. Alfie, with wide eyes, glanced back and forth between the two.

"Lyra doesn't like to say it aloud," Feilong said teasingly, "but it's obvious that Étoile is her secret favorite. She was named for her resemblance to the beautiful stars of the North. Never before have I encountered a creature so magnificent!"

"Feilong is jesting," said Epsilon but even he couldn't hide his smirk. "Étoile is special to Lyra. I think you'll soon find out why."

Alfie's curiosity peaked. "What is it?"

Feilong and Epsilon exchanged knowing smiles. "Oh, you'll see, my golden-eyed starlet," Feilong said as he ruffled her hair. "Good things come to those who are patient."

Alfie grumbled (she didn't know why she'd bothered – she already knew a straightforward answer wasn't an option, especially when concerning those two). She moved to accompany Yami as the group departed the town. She walked side-by-side with him as he mumbled to himself about 'heartless wenches' and 'unappreciative women.' Since his awkward thanksgiving in the Pokémart, she hadn't been the target for crude comments. In fact, he had even gone out of his way to be nice, or at least pretend to be. She found his companionship comfortable, and she resolved to stick with him until Goldenrod.

About halfway to Ilex Forest, Epsilon caught up and approached Alfie and Yami. "Mind if I spirit her away for a moment?" he said. Yami proposed no answer – he only continued to mutter beneath his breath – so Epsilon whisked Alfie away to the rear of the travel group.

"Is there anything you need, Epsilon?" she asked. She didn't say that being in the back of the group distressed her, or that being alone with him was nerve wrecking. She smoothed her dress down and tried to appear as presentable as possible. There was no way that he was catching her with frizzy curls or mud on her skirt.

"I have noticed your steady progress for the last two weeks," he replied. "In fact, I have been paying special attention to you. I can tell your battle techniques are derived from your opponents – you watch what your opponent does, and you do the same."

"Oh!" exclaimed Alfie. "Yeah, you've pointed that out."

Epsilon slowed his pace so they fell further and further behind the group. At one point, their friends were almost out of sight. "You are right, I did," he said. "Both you and I have a special eye for battle. We can both calculate our opponent's next move and decisively deal our next blow with careful accuracy. Already, against Yami, you have been triumphant more than several times. You have had your losses, but you never fail to stand back up and try again."

Alfie failed to see where Epsilon was leading up to. "Well, yes, thanks for seeing that, but-"

"And that is why I challenge you to a battle."

"W-what?" she choked. She hadn't expected that. Out of all the things he could have said at that moment, the proposition was what caught her off guard the most. A battle with Epsilon? She may have been clueless at times, but she wasn't idiotic! Asking for a battle against him was like asking for premature death. "You're kidding."

The corner of Epsilon's lip quirked upwards. "Why would I 'kid'?"

"I…I…" Alfie panicked. What was she supposed to say? She'd seen him in combat before, and he was a _nasty_ fighter. She may have been able to take her opponent's technique and use it against them, but how could she possibly do it against an opponent who would do the same? It was fighting fire with fire; except that he was the hellfire, and she was the ember. "I really don't know about that…I—"

"Do not worry too much!" Epsilon was cheerful. Maybe a little too cheerful. "It can be private, so you do not have to be embarrassed."

"But, being embarrassed isn't what I'm worried ab—"

He interrupted her again. "And I will not go full force." Oh yeah, like _that _was comforting. "I simply want to test you. I want to see how you work in person. So far, I have been only an observer. Now, I think it is time that we change that. I can help you in ways you cannot imagine."

He finally gave her time to respond. "I really don't think I can do this," she managed.

"You can do anything if you want to," Epsilon insisted. "The world is yours. Make it happen."

Alfie hesitated. He offered to help her, and how could she turn that down? Through Epsilon's meditated training and practice battles, she could tell that he was adept at combat. He destroyed his enemies so effortlessly that it was hard to believe. How was she going to present a solid chance at beating him? There couldn't be any drawbacks. The worst that could happen would be a few bruises, which she learned could be erased with the help of a healing machine at the center. And, in the end, she'd obtain helpful tips on how to improve her combat skills.

"I…I guess that would be okay," she said, unsure of what she was getting into.

Epsilon beamed. This was the most expressive she'd seen him in the last two weeks. "Wonderful. We will commence the battle after lunchtime!"

* * *

><p>"Alfie? Are you feeling well?" Feilong leaned over and felt her forehead. "You aren't warm. Why aren't you eating your lunch?"<p>

"Yeah, you always hork down like a Swinub." Yami chewed his sandwich and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "You must have put on fifty pounds in the last two weeks. Why stop now?"

Alfie, at five-two and a hundred and ten pounds, didn't think Yami had any room to talk – he'd already consumed one sandwich, was working on a second one, and looked ready to reach for a third one. She failed to come up with any fat jokes for him. He was taller by several inches, and was more muscular and slender than she.

Instead, she mumbled something inaudible to the group and buried her head in her arms. She didn't bother to say anything – she was going to be dead in half an hour anyway. Her battle with Epsilon was approaching fast. At first, she'd been ecstatic at the idea of a private battle, because she would be able to practice without any of Yami and Ever's degrading comments. But now, she dreaded it. Nobody would be there to see her when Epsilon pounded her into dust.

She tried to enjoy their outdoor picnic while she could. Little things like the checkered blankets suddenly mattered. "I'm not hungry," she said, only to alleviate some of Feilong's concern. "Really. I think my body has reached a maximum food intake level."

"I didn't know that was possible," Yami said, grinning.

Ever, who always tried to maintain her slim figure, picked at her sandwich crust absentmindedly. "It's about time, Alfie," she said in a very 'woe-is-me' tone. "Women, like me, have to watch their weight while children like you get to inhale whatever you please. Maybe it's a sign that you're finally maturing."

Alfie sighed and fell onto her back. Over the last couple of weeks, she'd learned to love the outdoor weather. Her daily sun intake was more important than before. Whether it was because of her affinity with grass or her hours outside, she couldn't tell. A rest in the sunlight was just the antidote she needed to repel any mean remarks.

Epsilon whispered something to Feilong, and then he disappeared into the woods. They had just emerged from Ilex Forest, so Alfie wasn't enthusiastic about returning to a forested area. She would have liked a flowery clearing.

After lunch, Feilong muttered to her, "Epsilon says to meet him a quarter of a mile down that path in about twenty minutes. Lyra is going to make arrangements to retrieve Étoile later today, so we may not be here when you return. If not, let Epsilon lead the way. He knows where he's going."

Alfie nodded and followed the instructions without saying anything – she didn't want word getting out anybody else. Though she went at a leisurely pace, it wasn't long before her walk was interrupted by a voice coming from the brush.

Epsilon stood at the side of the walkway. He pulled back a veil of leaves and revealed a branching path. "Perhaps you should come this way," he suggested. "The earthy qualities of this forest might provide you an advantage. I've taken your powers into consideration here, and have done my best to accommodate your specific needs."

Alfie didn't see how battling in a forest was going to give her an advantage at all, but as long as it was secluded she wasn't obliged to complain. She accepted his invitation into the dark pathway and followed his lead.

"I feel like I'm walking into another world," she commented, "with the pretty flowers and 'mysterious forest' aspects going on here."

"Yes, you _are_ quite the world walker," said Epsilon. "Ilex Forest is known for its 'mysterious forest' aspects. Many magical happenings occur here."

They walked in silence for a minute before Alfie asked, "Like what?"

"Oh, stories of time travelers and maidens being stolen away by said time travelers." Epsilon acted as if he'd walked this path hundreds of times before. His eyes were closed, but he stepped over every log and aged tree root with ease. "To me, the happenings of Ilex Forest are the most interesting."

Alfie hopped over a branch and tripped. She cursed beneath her breath, and then sped up to match pace with Epsilon. "Are there any specific myths or folktales you'd wanna share?"

"I suppose we have the time for _one_ story."

Alfie delighted in storytelling. "I'm listening."

"Here we go," said Epsilon. "Once upon a time, in a land undisturbed by humans, there lived a beautiful little child..."

His eyes had glazed over, as if this was a story he'd shared many times. Each word seemed perfectly rehearsed. He glanced down at Alfie and paused his storytelling for a brief moment. "Remember these words well. This story has always been a favorite of mine."

"Okay, okay!"

"Once upon a time, in a land undisturbed by humans, there lived a beautiful little child," Epsilon repeated. "Even as a young Pokémon, she had longed for the prospect of adventuring and treasure hunting. All she ever wanted from life was to discover the world's richest jewels and goldmines. But even more than that, she desired eternal love and intimacy. She would have sacrificed her life to save her loved ones, and that was perhaps her most splendid flaw."

Alfie was wide-eyed already. Epsilon was _the_ perfect storyteller. He didn't trip over his vocabulary or ruin the cadence of the story. She motioned for him to go on.

"And then one day, she came across a Pokémon on the beach. He had been unconscious, and when he awoke, he did not know his past. The only thing he recalled was his name. However, despite the strange circumstances, the two instantly bonded and determined that they were going to join an exploration team. They went on many adventures together, some dangerous and some thrilling, but they were content to remain with one another for the rest of their lives."

"So what happened?" Alfie whispered.

"Patience, little lady," Epsilon said with a smile. "Though the pair were happy, the boy struggled to recover his memories. He did not know how he had ended up on that beach, or how he had been given the gift of the girl's companionship. Their happiness was interrupted when something known as the Time Gears, which had the power to stop time, were removed from their homes. It was learned that a thief was to blame for their removal of the Time Gears. The pair set out on a journey to recover and return the Time Gears. On the journey, the boy learned of his past as a human being and an extraordinary power that allowed him to see through the boundaries of time."

"Wait, the boy was a human before?" Alfie hated to interrupt the folktale, but if her predicament was known even in the stories…then perhaps it was more common than she had thought. "He was a liege, like me! Wasn't he?"

Epsilon confirmed it with a slight nod, but he said nothing to elaborate on the boy's situation. Rather, he commenced the story with vigor. "They encountered villains with disastrous motives, rode the waters of the ocean and the rainbow to hidden lands, and destroyed a tower that had spawned the monster that had threatened their very lives. Because of their immense love to one another and dedication to their world, they battled the monster and managed to save the world."

"That's…amazing." Alfie's voice was so low she could hardly hear herself. _And inspiring!_

"However," Epsilon went on. "The boy faded away from existence, and left the beautiful girl alone. She mourned and wept for his disappearance, but it seemed like nothing could restore their happiness. She resolved to bring back the boy, and to do it she made a deal with the very monster they had overwhelmed and defeated."

"What did she do?" Alfie asked. A strong breeze rustled the treetops and sent a hurricane of leaves across their way. Her hair was lifted away from her neck, and she was left with chills that spiraled down every nerve of her body.

Epsilon inhaled the sharp wind. His aura sensors glowed blue and began to tremble. "For every year that the boy would get to live, a year would be removed from her lifespan."

"What happened after that?" Alfie demanded. "How does it end?"

"Well, look at_ that_!" Epsilon walked ahead. "We have arrived."

They had entered a large space in the forest. It was like a clearing, but the twisted vines and treetops encased the area like a dome. A creek ran around the perimeter of the dome and streamed out towards the west. Rays of dim sunlight beamed into the area, which held a distinct mystical quality about it that couldn't be described in words.

But Alfie's attention wasn't focused on the arena. "Epsilon, you didn't finish."

"It's time, little lady," he said. He gave a faint smile. "Are you prepared?"

Epsilon remained steadfast. The hardness in his eyes made it clear that he was refusing to complete the fairytale. She had no other choice, so she complied unwillingly. "I guess."

"Wonderful." He pointed a finger at the opposite end of the arena. "Take your place there. We will begin after you have situated yourself. You can take as much time as you please to get comfortable with yourself, but in the future I will expect that you can battle on a whim."

Future? There would be more? Alfie huffed and jogged to her designated location. Before, even a short run would have exhausted her, but ever since her practice battles with Yami and other wild Pokémon, her stamina had climbed and her muscles had built.

She took a moment to breathe and shake her body. _Be flexible. Be flexible. Be flexible._ "Be flexible," she said beneath her breath. She looked at Epsilon, whose hands were in his pockets as usual. He paid more attention to his surroundings than her. "I'm ready!"

The battle commenced without any further announcements, so she charged at him. When she was at arms length distance from him, he crouched down and struck out at her. She saw it coming and managed to sidestep it, but just barely – he was faster than she'd thought! She then took the opportunity to grab his arm, but he had as much brute strength as he had speed. He ripped his arm away from her, crossed over to her side, and pushed her down onto the ground.

Alfie breathed on the dirt and stared up at him. Her face fell. His eyes hadn't been open the entire time! She realized his aura sensors were shaking, and he could see every attack she threw without opening his eyes. Well, then she just had to outsmart him.

She turned away and feigned defeat, then she leaped to her feet and stormed up at him from below. The sudden transition from the ground to his height caught him off-guard, and he received a square punch to his jaw. He stepped back and rubbed it softly as he opened his eyes. He blessed her with a smirk, and said, "You are learning."

Alfie licked her lips and pushed her hair away from her already damp forehead. "It's a matter of pride," she stated. She tried to not wince as her knuckles throbbed from the punch.

He moved towards her in a graceful sweeping motion that distracted her for a split second. Once she returned to her senses, she was able to dodge his assault. She took a step back to weigh her chances of going in for another strike, but then she would be making the same mistake as before. So instead, she jumped further back and used a far-range tactic.

She summoned her vines and tried to wear him down that way. But that failed as well – as fast as lightning, he whipped his arm out, wrapped his hand around her vine, and yanked it. The force pulled her down, and she landed face first in the grass. She didn't gripe or complain. She got up and she tried again.

"You have to listen to your senses," Epsilon said as he avoided a quick punch. When Alfie jumped into the air to deliver a spiraling kick, he crouched down and grabbed her ankle. She shrieked and slammed into the ground. As she gasped for air, he added, "Do not be reckless. Be aware, of both your foe and everything else around you."

From the ground, she threw her leg out and tripped Epsilon. He didn't fall, but he stumbled hard enough to allow her time to regain her breath and fly in for an offensive attack. When her fist struck out to punch him, he caught it in one hand and tossed it to the side. Her balance was tossed to one side, and that left room for Epsilon to throw her down once more.

That was exactly what he attempted to do, but Alfie wasn't going to allow that. Just before his narrowed, open palm made contact with her shoulder blade, she propelled herself forward and dived away. She tucked herself into a ball, rolled, and sprung up. Without hesitating, she kicked out. Epsilon stopped the blow with his outstretched arm, but she could tell that it hurt.

"Better!" He shoved her leg away. They circled one another to predict the other's next move. Epsilon's eyes were alight with entertainment. "One of these days, I will go full-force. But for now, I am impressed."

"The battle isn't over yet." Alfie puffed her bangs away from her eyes.

Epsilon looked truly amused. "You are a fascinating creature, Alfie," he said as he thrust out a hand to block one of her attacks. He sidestepped another with ease, and flitted behind her to shove her down to the ground again. "You have been in this world for such a short time, yet you are capable of worthy battle. How is it possible that you, a human, are able to withstand such beatings that only Pokémon are accustomed to?"

Alfie didn't want to waste her breath on conversation, but she spoke anyway. "Humans aren't all that bad!" She did another tuck and roll, and dealt him a solid hit in the chest.

He grabbed her wrist when she tried to pull away. She stumbled backwards, and pulled him down with her. They ended up on the ground together – Epsilon on top, Alfie on bottom. They breathed heavily, unable to break eye contact.

He stared into her eyes for a long time. "Did you know that most Chikoritas are born with red eyes? I see now why Feilong calls you his gold-eyed starlet," he said quietly. He smiled, and then blew the hair out of her face for her. "And humans…you are right. They are not all that bad."

Alfie's eyes were as round as marbles. _He is so much cuter than Falk-OH NO. STOP RIGHT THERE._

Epsilon stood and held out his hand, which she took gratefully. "I think that is enough for today," Epsilon said after he pulled her to her feet. He removed a blade of grass from her hair, and twirled it between his fingers. "We have other important matters to attend to."

She trotted after him as they exited their secret hideout in the forest. For as long as she would live, Alfie would never forget Epsilon's fairytale and the one place that had been theirs alone. As long as she could hold a place in her heart that knew she had something with him that nobody else had, she was content.

* * *

><p>"It's about time Étoile returned," Feilong said giddily. "We have been apart for almost two months. I cannot imagine living without her for another <em>day!<em>"

The way that he spoke about her made Alfie think that there was a romantic kinship between the two. However, she could tell that their love was not romantic but the love between a close brother and sister. She hadn't ever seen him so enthusiastic about something. Frankly, the excitement thrumming through the group was beginning to rub off on her.

"I can't wait to meet her," said Alfie.

They stood outside of the Pokemon Center. Lyra was inside with her friend, the man who had been attending to Étoile for the past two months. Through the blurred window, Alfie could see the back of a woman's head, but not much more. The only fact that she could distinguish was that the woman was tall – much, _much_ taller than Lyra, but not as big as Feilong.

Ever looked intimidated, as if Étoile's return would demote her a step. Intimidation was not something in Ever's vocabulary, so Alfie found her demeanor to be extraordinarily strange. "Well, at least then we'll have a real woman on the team," the Ninetales sighed dramatically. "Not children like Nature-girl."

Epsilon glanced at Ever, and then he looked away before she noticed. "Here they come," he said.

Alfie saw three figures heading towards the exit. The door hummed and slid open, and three figures emerged from the Pokemon Center. Of course, there was Lyra. But there was also a man, with curly brown hair and a friendly smile. They conversed casually, as if they'd known each other for years. They waved their hands in a style of conversation that Lyra and Alfie had never shared.

Étoile towered above everybody besides Feilong. She had narrow features that reminded Alfie of a marble statue. Her hair, which was tied into two buns and then released to flow down her back, was the color of the ocean, and her eyes were the shade of black crystal. She had a large, gray shield strapped to her back that looked like a shell. There were many layers of sheer robes pouring down her body, like a waterfall. Her only 'flaw', if that was even the right word for it, were the freckles dotting her shoulders. Without them, she wouldn't have looked human.

_Well, _thought Alfie, _it's not like she's a human anyway!_

She outstretched a hand towards Alfie. "Pleased to meet you," she said. Her voice was like the thrumming of harp strings. "I'm Étoile, the Lapras. You're Alfie?"

"Y-yes," Alfie squeaked. She shook the woman's hand, which was cold as ice. "Nice to meet you too."

Étoile beamed at Feilong and Epsilon. "You two weren't kidding when you said she looked like a spring flower."

"I see you two have already met!" Lyra said as she and the stranger approached the group.

"Yes, we have," Étoile replied warmly. Her hair shimmered like ocean water as she turned to face the humans. "Bill wouldn't stop talking about it, how Lyra had her sixth team member and was ready for my return. I've been waiting impatiently here in Goldenrod for your arrival. Lyra, you still move as slow as molasses."

Alfie was too stunned to speak when Lyra exclaimed, "Well, I've been taking my time!"

"How are we supposed to complete our journey to the Indigo Plateau by your sixteenth birthday if we're still dawdling around?" Étoile teased. She shook her head with an affectionate roll of her eyes, and with a wink she addressed Alfie, "It's been all about you recently. I was getting tired of hearing about you. I had to see you for myself."

"I…I…" Alfie couldn't tell if Étoile meant her status as the sixth team member or her transformation from human to Pokemon. But what really mattered – Étoile had communicated with Lyra! How was it possible? Alfie had thought that communication between the two species was impossible, save for Epsilon's telepathy.

Feilong saw her dropped jaw, and he laughed. "She is the only one of us who can learn human speech," he explained. "We hear her speaking aloud, but she talks to Lyra through telepathy. Even Epsilon doesn't have the ability to do that. Like I said, she is unlike any of us."

Alfie was reminded of the time that Epsilon had spoken to her telepathically. He knew human speech perfectly, so how come he had never spoken with Lyra? "W-wow! That's so cool!"

"I'm flattered, dear," Étoile said with a dazzling grin. She looked at Lyra, and she translated, "The little green one says that my ability to talk with you is uncanny."

Étoile noticed Yami hovering at the edge of the crowd. "Ah, my ghost," she said fondly. "I heard about your battle with the bird people. In fact, I heard it was your greatest achievement. I'm ecstatic that you wear the Zephyr Badge, symbolically of course."

Yami's happiness meter jumped. "I see that you're stricken with awe!"

"I am!"

Ever, who had been mostly silent, decided that it was for the better to remain in solitude. She glanced back and forth between Epsilon and Étoile, and then she went off to be alone. Alfie watched her go, wondering why she was so stubborn.

Étoile leaned close to Alfie's ear. "I'm also stricken with awe when I see you," she whispered. It was immediately understood that Étoile was aware of the transformation. She straightened up and ruffled Alfie's hair like Feilong often did. "Once again, it's very nice to meet you, Alfie. I hope we can become good friends. Like sisters, even."

Alfie's heart swelled with joy. Even if it was temporary, the genuine happiness that stemmed from her chest was one of the greatest feelings she'd ever experienced. For once, she looked forward to her future adventures with the team. Acceptance in a world that wasn't her own – well, there was nothing more she could have asked for.

**End**


	7. The Overlord

**Author's Notes: **Whee ~

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Overlord<span>**

Étoile didn't want to be crass, nor did she want to be demanding.

But the overlord was planning a dangerous game, and everybody was tangled in its net. She'd reunited with Lyra and the team only hours ago, and the thought of ending the day with a confrontation wasn't ideal. The thought of mentioned confrontation being with Epsilon was worse. But like water, there was a time to be passive and there was a time to be aggressive.

When she'd stood face to face with Alfie, it had been particularly difficult to mask her concern. Everything about Alfie – her flowery scent, her wide smile, and her shimmering personality – made Étoile's heart ache. When Epsilon and Feilong had mentioned the newcomer, she hadn't expected it – not in millennia – that the newcomer would be Lyra's friend.

Answers were required, no questions asked. So later that day, she confronted Epsilon. She didn't bother to beat around the bush, and there really was no point in leading up to it. "What's the overlord planning?"

Epsilon was in the middle of his meditation, which meant closed eyes and a faraway mind. She realized that it wasn't the most appropriate time to confront him, but this was the only chance they'd get to be alone. For goodness sakes, they were in the middle of nowhere. The only one who had any chance of hearing was the wind herself.

"Hm?"

"You heard me," said Étoile, the air seeming to grow cold with tension. "I've seen that girl before – I would recognize her face anywhere. What game are you and the overlord playing here?"

"I am not playing any games," Epsilon replied smoothly. He opened his crimson eyes, and he stretched his arms behind his head as he yawned. Even though Étoile was waiting, he took the time to pop his neck and crack his back. Very casually, he added, "The overlord, on the other hand, not so much."

Étoile felt her heart beating in her throat. "That girl. Alfie. She was once a human."

"Yes."

"And you took her…and—and turned her into _that_!"

Epsilon sighed impatiently, and he said, "_Yes_, Étoile. However, I am not surprised that it took you this long to realize, since you are so distanced from the legendaries. Since the day we met, you have been isolated from your kings and queens. This is an issue that has been circling around for months."

"I've distanced myself from them," Étoile said bitterly, "because of their failure to heed any of the consequences they may encounter while doing what they do. Do you think that you're so great because of your interaction with them? Let me tell you that I choose to isolate myself for good reason, and you best be minding your own business."

Epsilon walked over to her, and he tapped her chin lightly. "Alright, dearest friend. As you wish."

"We digress." The spot, where his skin had connected with her chin, burned. She'd known him since he was young, since the days of his innocence and curious questions. They'd been like mother and son, but now he was wiser than she'd ever imagined he would be. In a battle of wits, even though she was many years older than him, she wasn't sure if she could outsmart him. "I don't like what Dialga has done to you. He's turned you into something you're not."

"Do not mention his name," remarked Epsilon with a frown. His eyes glazed over, as if remembering a vivid memory. When he emerged from his trance, he shuddered violently and said, "He inhabits my nightmares."

"Why was she changed?"

"Who?"

She wanted to drown him then and there. "My patience is wearing thin, Epsilon, " she said, through clenched teeth. "_Alfie._ Why was Alfie turned into one of us?"

Epsilon gave another exasperated sigh, both his ears and tail twitching with annoyance. "I do not know, Étoile. The monster of time is my…_master_ – not the overlord. If you dare to, enter the overlord's throne room and ask him yourself. Do not haunt me when you fail to escape alive. His sickness has been throwing him into temper tantrums lately."

_Don't be fooled_, thought Étoile. _Epsilon has been serving Dialga for nearly ten years, but he's still the overlord's seeker. He knows exactly what's going on._

"I'm asking _you_, not the overlord," she said. Her eyebrows knitted together as Epsilon walked towards the general direction of the camp. With her, it was unlike him to be so unresponsive. His efforts to avoid the question were becoming old. "I want to know why you agreed to this. The overlord thinks very highly of you, and it's astonishing that you couldn't sway his opinion even a little."

Epsilon paused. His eyes fell toward the ground, as if ashamed, and Étoile's face fell with them.

"You failed to disagree with the overlord," she said. "You know what it's like to be placed in a world that isn't your own. She has _nothing_ here. For what purposes would you cut her life short?"

"There was nothing for her there either," Epsilon said quietly. "In the human world. She stands a fairer chance of finding happiness here than back there."

"Nothing for her there?" screeched Étoile. Her black eyes stormed with the fury of the seven seas, and her hands clenched into trembling white fists. "_Nothing_ for her there! Epsilon, _everything_ was there! She had a home and loving parents! And Lyra? Not only did you take Lyra away from Alfie, you took Alfie away from Lyra."

Epsilon ran his hands through his hair. "You would not understand," he said, with a brisk shake of his head. "I found my place here. Once upon a time, I wanted to return to the human world, and my heart was set on finding a way back, no matter the consequence. But I discovered friendship and love along the way, and I knew that where I was supposed to be was in the Pokémon world."

Étoile rubbed her arm and cast her eyes downward. She felt immediate guilt for so bluntly shoving his past into his face. "Epsilon, I-"

"You do not think I feel sympathy for her?" he interrupted. "I do. But if I truly believed that she would be happier in the world of humans, then I would do everything in my power to return her. But never before have I seen her so alive." He grew even more irritable. "I do not need your questions. As if Feilong has not already interrogated me!"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute. They only stood meters apart, but Étoile felt further away from him than before. Quietly, because she knew that Feilong probably _had_ already done the interrogating for her, she asked, "What did you feel? When you first came to this world?"

"Like she did." Epsilon tilted his head back, looking at the blue sky through the treetops. Many clouds passed overhead before he continued. "I was scared and alone. I was only a little older than she is now. A piece of my life was literally missing, and there was nothing I could do about it. The only choice I had was to follow Ever, and pray that she could bring me to the answers."

"You didn't expect to fall in love with her," Étoile murmured to herself.. "Nor did you expect to fall in love with this world."

"I was happy as a human," said Epsilon. "But I was happier as the real me – a Lucario. Everything about this world – the trees, the mountains, and the seas – is better through these eyes. Love was an accident, but I regretted nothing. I only regret dragging her into my affairs. I returned her affections so passionately that she sacrificed everything to see my face again. It was my fault."

"It's not your fault." Étoile's eyes stung. "Don't think like that."

"And the fifty years she gave up as an initial deposit…" The anguish that showed on his face broke her heart. "Plus the ten that has already passed. She is running out of time. Dialga has been hinting to me that her time ends _THIS_ year. She could be taken next month, next week. Maybe tomorrow."

Étoile's lower lip trembled when she thought of Dialga. "Nothing lives forever."

"No, that is very true," Epsilon agreed sorrowfully. "But if it hadn't been for me, Ever could have moved on. She could have found somebody else. Sixty years she has lost, sixty years I have gained. I have not put that time to good use. I am so afraid of her that I cannot even interact with her properly. She pines for my affections, and I knock her aside."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Étoile insisted. "You could change. You could tell her how you really feel about her, and then perhaps you could strike a deal with Dialga—"

"He is adamant. He will not change his mind, I swear on it." Epsilon swallowed hard. "Something is wrong with him. Once he was someone good, but now he is only cruel." And then he laughed softly to himself. "I waste my breath on things that have been for many years now..."

Étoile was desperate to find a solution other than the one they were barreling towards. She had known Ever's mother, and she had been there when the squirming Vulpix had opened her eyes to the world. She loved her dearly, like a woman loves her child. She had carried her across the oceans, to faraway places, just so Ever could satisfy her need to explore.

"Spend this time with her," she begged, preparing to get down on her knees and grovel. "It's never too late to turn back, Epsilon."

Epsilon shook his head and pursed his lips. He hesitated to say what he wanted, as if admitting his feelings would singe his tongue. Through a breathy sigh, he said, "No, it can never be like it was. She could never forgive me for the ten years I failed to return her affections."

"She would if she knew of your similar feelings!"

"It is as it is." Epsilon regained his steely demeanor, but it was obvious that he regretted his choice to push the issue away. "I…I thank her for her sacrifice. If there is anything I will tell her, it will be of my gratitude and that her offer will not be taken advantage of. She will be taken in peace, and my master will be satisfied. Perhaps then, I can focus on what really matters – the overlord's illness."

Étoile couldn't believe her ears. Incredulous, she backed away from him. "What are you saying? You would leave her to die?"

The Lucario's face was pressed with agony, but it said everything that she needed to hear. He stepped towards her, but she recoiled further. "Étoile—"

"Don't speak!" she exclaimed, her eyes round with hurt. With every step that he took towards her, she backed away even more. "Your ignorance stuns me. I once believed that I knew you. I thought you told me everything, and that we would grow up together as the closest of friends. Now, I'm not sure if you're the same Pokémon I knew ten years ago."

The look of guilt that flashed across his features made her wary, but as soon as her anger had evaporated, it returned hotter than before. Her gaze hardened. "Suicune was right. Dialga has changed you."

"Please, listen to me—"

Étoile interrupted a second time with, "Ever thinks you're the most wondrous thing in her life." As far as she was concerned, he didn't deserve to offer an explanation. "And 'once upon a time', you did too."

They locked eyes. For the first time ever, Epsilon seemed on the verge of tears. Étoile sighed in disappointment, and she trudged back to the camp. The talk hadn't exactly given her the answers she'd wanted, but it had revealed just enough. She wasn't sure if she could look him in the eye that night. And really, she wasn't sure if she'd look at him the same way ever again.

* * *

><p>As a sign of respect, Dialga kneeled close to the marble floor and held his arms close to his chest. The overlord, as of late, had been difficult to handle, and there would be consequences to pay if he failed to present his inferiority. He remained at his current position, and he did not move until the overlord had grumbled his satisfaction.<p>

"Suicune has visited my realm, My Lord." Dialga straightened up, fixed his suit, and looked into the darkness, which was stiller than the dead. He neither saw nor heard anything that meant he should continue, but he did anyway, "She has implied many things. I have been forced to visit your throne room, and I plead that you listen to my request."

"Continue, Dialga."

"I beg you to dispose of the transformed girl," said Dialga quickly. "I think you are unaware of the disturbance she is causing throughout our world. Legendaries are organizing revolution, others are questioning their loyalties, and some are looking to get rid of her. She is not who you think she is. All she will do is wreck my foundations and destroy what is mine."

The overlord's voice was like the earth, thrumming with hundreds of different sounds. Two, glowing red eyes snapped open in the darkness. For a moment, Dialga saw the shape of his master, sitting crookedly on his throne. The overlord asked, "Are you yourself implying that I have misjudged her character, Dialga? That my decision was misguided? Are you saying that I am wrong?"

Dialga treaded with care. "No, My Lord, I only mean that perhaps you have taken too much consideration into Epsilon's opinion. After all, I _am_ his master—"

"And I am the overlord!" the voice roared from the blackness. As if an earthquake was occurring, the throne room shook and the marble pillars began to further crumble. For a moment, the blackness lit up as the overlord's eyes flashed brilliantly. "You dare question my ability to judge correctly?"

"You do realize that Epsilon himself has been human," Dialga pointed out. He stood perfectly still until the throne room settled, realizing that the overlord's tantrum was only one of the side effects of his illness. "He feels sympathy for the girl. He may lead her to do something she would normally not. She may even threaten your reign."

The room shook again as the overlord chuckled. His eyes flashed again, but this time out of incredulity. "Nonsense," he said. "You will remain idle. She is not to be toiled with. I chose her above everyone else to fulfill her true potential and to discover the weavings of her destiny. You will not ruin it."

"Do you not understand that she is on the path to crumbling my kingdom?" asked Dialga, whose patience was eroding. "I have seen it. She will kill the deal I made with the Ninetales and the Lucario, and destroy what is left of my tower." And then he hesitantly admitted, "I do not know why, but lately, my sightseeing powers have been limited…so I have not seen beyond. Who is to say that she will not continue though?"

The overlord sat in contemplative silence. There was a tremendous pause, and then he said, "Stay your hand. The girl is to be left alone. What she does, she does. What she will do, she will do. If you push her aside, I will have you severely punished for stepping out of line."

"You care not for the destruction of the Temporal Tower?"

"I did not say that," the overlord said defensively.

_Stepping out of line_, Dialga thought to himself. _That sounds familiar_. He vaguely recalled his last encounter with that stupid Suicune, who he had reminded to remember her place. The recollection of memories crashed into him – his rigid fingers on her pretty jaw line, and the pleasure of throwing her to the ground and seeing her curl into the pain of inferiority.

"There is a darkness coming," the overlord added, exhaling a long, scratchy sigh. He stood from the golden throne, his silver hair catching the last sweeps of light left in the Hall of Origin. "The darkness beats at me still. It would be wise to focus more on your own hide than to worry about the girl."

Dialga's neck stiffened, his spine shivering with pleasure. "_Yes_. The darkness."

"It is unpredictable," the overlord went on. "It is unlike me to be so exhausted. Once I was alive with power, and each breath was not insurmountable. I have been fighting this darkness though, for _such _a long time, and for the first time in centuries, I am willing to admit that…" He trailed off. "Perhaps your visitation is not completely useless, Dialga. You can warn the others of my falling."

"Your falling," Dialga echoed again. Tonight was the first that the overlord had ever confronted his downfall. Even though that meant his greatness was near again, the Master of Time could not believe that the overlord was turning him away so blindly. Alfie was the threat, _not_ the foreign bacterium inside of his body. "Yes, My Lord."

The overlord coughed, and the whole world rumbled like an eruption. The temperature, in a few seconds, dropped ten degrees. A ghostly wind that was not Suicune's groaned throughout the throne room. That moment was when Dialga felt the first prickles of fear enter the overlord's veins. "Fly like the wind, my loyal servant. And remember what I have said – stay your hand."

Suddenly, Dialga heard a familiar voice in his head, which said, "_Do not listen to what he says, Dialga. It is his sickness that causes him to be like so. He is incapable of understanding a threat when he sees one. The sooner that you rid the world of the thing that he called here to destroy me, the sooner that he will accept me. The girl only stands in the way of his uprising, you understand?"_

The shadows weren't unknown to him, but Dialga wasted no time. He collapsed to his knees in the respectful bow again, nodded his head, and then returned to his feet. If he could have looked the overlord in the eye, he would not have. The blackness was preferable, because lying to a wall of darkness was much easier than lying to a face.

"Yes, Lord Arceus."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Whee ~ Another week, another chapter.


	8. Song from the Soul

**Began chapter: **November 17, 2011  
><strong>Posted: <strong>November 26, 2011  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: It's raining outside. Hard. Dx I've always been a fun of the summer and the sun, so the oncoming winter isn't too exciting for me. The only great thing about it is that I get to sit around the house – with a blanket – and type up some fanfiction. :D Whee.

I cannot wait until this plot moves along. Hopefully, this chapter provides some interesting happenings for you. It's a little bit longer than my other chapters. If you spot any mistakes, point 'em out to me and they'll be corrected.

I'm trying to get this story out of its shell, so share it! Tell any of your Pokefan friends – who like FF, of course – and have them read it. Each and every review makes my _day_, no joke. It's my readers who make me a better writer. So thank you, each and every one of you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**ALSO** – I have a reference for Alfie. Just remove the (dot) and add another slash to the end of the http. :D

http:/i586(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ss301/Poofable/ef8c7849(dot)png

There will be more coming – I'm working on Ever's right now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six<span>**

Dialga watched the hand tick, seconds next to seconds. His attention sat on the golden pocket watch until the hand flung itself past the minute mark, and then he closed it with a snap. He licked his lips, almost hungrily, and then he rolled his eyes towards the hunching figure on the steps. "Somebody once told me that Ninetales are supposed to live for a thousand years," he commented. "Looks like you are the exception."

Hair like white fire draped over the young woman's shoulders and curtained her from the outside world. From inside her shelter, she mumbled something, but she had nothing coherent to add to Dialga's statement.

"What was that you said, my dear?" He sauntered to the steps, knelt beside her, and pretended that he was interested in her random muttering. A wicked smile eased itself onto his face as he nodded repeatedly. "Oh, you say I am cruel? That I am unforgiving? And that I am merciless?"

Her hands gripped her knees until they were white. Sullenly, she raised her head a fraction of an inch. Behind her bridal veil of hair, Dialga saw her rose red eyes, which shined with an intimate hatred that burned for him alone. "I would spit on you," she hissed, "if my life weren't in your hands, you _fiend_."

Dialga stood and gazed down at her. He disliked all dog-folk, foxes included. "Despise me as you like," he said with a melodramatic sigh. "Really, it is nothing personal. I have reasons for what I do – personal motives, I would say. Now, it is a shame I could not obtain someone more valuable to me, say Epsilon or—"

Ever snarled, but she caught herself before she lashed out at him. "You won't touch him!"

Dialga narrowed his eyes at her. He knelt down beside her once more, and as he caressed her cheek he leaned in close to her ear. "Let me tell you a secret," he whispered. His voice brushed the side of her neck. "I can do anything I want. You said it yourself. Your life is in _my_ hands."

The sheer willpower she exerted caused sweat to bead at her brow. She jammed her teeth into her lips until they bled and her nails into her palms until they reddened. "Don't. Touch. Me. Get your filthy hands off of me, you monster." When his hands and lips lingered against her skin, she shrieked, "Off of me!"

He walked away without much interest. "I do not want you anyway," he said coolly.

Ever sobbed without tears and she shivered, as if the stone beneath her had slicked into ice. Dialga watched as the unforgiving cold and awful guilt burned her to the bone. Her despair was so bottomless that he could feel it from feet away. She cried, "Don't ever touch me again. Don't ever touch me again. Don't _ever_ touch Epsilon!"

"I am only teasing you," Dialga said. His lip curled into a sneer, as if he had tasted something bitter. "The bigger shame would be to have you – and take you away from your silly lover – when I could have somebody else instead."

Through her wetted eyes, Ever glared at him suspiciously. "You've never mentioned that before," she said. She pivoted her body at an angle that suggested to Dialga that she was extremely interested. "That you could have somebody else. What are you getting at?"

_Gotcha, my dear. _Dialga waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, it is nothing."

"No, tell me!" She scrambled to her feet and to his side, and she clasped his hands. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to spit out the words. Each syllable she spoke pleaded for release from her curse. "I beg of you, if there is an alternative to my fate, tell me!"

Dialga cocked his head and leered down at her. He had to play hard-to-get, because only then would she be lured into his trap. He selected his words carefully. "Though we made a deal," he slowly began, "there are others whose time is more important to me than yours. I would be more than happy to release you to your…_dog_, but unfortunately, you are bound by contract. So—"

"So?" Ever interrupted. "So what?"

"What I am attempting to say, my vixen," Dialga said, "is that I would be willing to strike a trade. The young girl, the one with the green hair and golden eyes, has piqued my interest. If you were to bring her here, to me, then maybe I would be tempted to—"

"Say it!" Ever cut in again. Her hands tightened around his arm.

Dialga suppressed the vicious glare beneath his skin. "Then _maybe_ I would be tempted to let you go!" he finished with a flourish. "Your sixty years would be returned to you. Whatever you choose to do afterwards is of no concern to me. All I need is the gold-eyed one. Bring her to the Temporal Tower, and you are free to go."

Her eyes danced as she considered the benefits of freedom. He had assumed that she was under his spell. But then she abruptly backed away from him, the same wary fog clouding her judgment. "What do you need Alfie for?" she asked quietly.

"We have things to discuss," Dialga said simply. He resisted the urge to lunge at her, grab her by the shoulders, and drag her back into the hypnosis. But he knew that patience was key – she was gullible and vulnerable, and this was too good an opportunity to skip. All it took was time, and time he had. "There are no drawbacks, if you think there are. Would you pay a price for your happiness?"

That caught Ever by the tongue. "My happiness?"

Dialga touched the side of her face tenderly, like a father would to his daughter. "You have waited a decade for this moment. Are you so quick to judge, when there are unending possibilities? Your freedom will guide you to everlasting joy, Ever."

"I don't…I don't know," she said. Her helpless expression – tense jaw line, stressed lips – intensified. For a minute, her mouth opened and closed without noise. Then she grasped her voice. "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea, Dialga. I don't think it'd be fair if I-"

"Fair?" Dialga exclaimed. He gripped her shoulders until he practically felt bruises beneath the silky fabric. "Fair? Is it fair that you sacrificed a lifetime for a lifetime that has not been spent with you?"

"I-I-I," she stammered. Her vision became disorientated. "Well, no, but-"

"Then what are you waiting for?" The silence expanded, until all he heard was the _tick, tick_ of the watch in his suit pocket – his ears throbbed with the noise of it. His teeth shined phantom white, scandalous as a scythe, beneath his smile. His lithe fingers paused at the curve of her chin. "Time does not wait forever."

Ever stared at the ground like it would give her the answers. "I'll do it."

He wrenched back his hand from her chin and rubbed it softly, as if he had stroked hot coals instead of her smooth face. "Wonderful!" he said. In deep thought, he mouthed and nibbled the tip of his finger. _Frailty! Thy name **is **woman! _With a disdainful sniff, he gestured for her to leave. "Now, do not waste any time. Go on now. Go, go."

She tripped over her feet to leave fast enough. When she had departed, Dialga gave one short, mocking laugh and ascended the steps to his platform. When he reached the top, he craned his head back and scrutinized the Temporal Tower. He would not let harm come its way.

The overlord was a blind fool! Yes, Alfie was only a minor setback, but she was interfering – no, would interfere – with both his time collection and the advancing darkness that planned to overtake Arceus. Did the overlord not comprehend the importance of said darkness? It would give him everything – ultimate power that would guarantee his rise to power again! And that was what he had always wanted, correct?

Dialga would do anything for the overlord. He would prove it, and he would do it by eliminating the single threat that obscured the chance to achieve greatness once more. Arceus was weakened, and the darkness promised power. So _why _did he want the gold-eyed one to live on? It made no sense.

_Tick, tick, tick._ Dialga checked the time. And two minutes later, he did it again. His restlessness was unnerving. Soon, he began to pace back and forth with cold hands. _Tick_. No sense. _Tick_. Was Arceus overlooking Dialga's devotion to him? _Tick_. Well, he would solve that. Soon, there would be no threat, and the road that guaranteed eternal justice would be paved.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three!" Alfie huffed in and out with her hands in the air. She breathed steadily at first, but then her breaths became erratic. Sudden panic ripped at her chest. Wide-eyed, she clutched at her heart and hyperventilated. "Oh my god, Feilong. Feilong, I can't breathe. I can't do this! I'm too nervous!"<p>

He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "Alfie, you have this," he said. He nodded his head in time with her breaths until they slowed. "You've been practicing every day for this moment. Everything will be fine. Everything will be perfectly fine."

As she swallowed the lump in her throat, she blinked rapidly and licked her lips as if testing out the words before speaking. Her eyes passed over Yami, who looked rather bothered by her panic attacks, and Ever, who was buffing her nails on her robes. "You're right," she said when her voice returned. "I _can_ do this!"

"That's the spirit!" He smiled and flicked her nose. "Besides, it's not until after lunch. You have time to get yourself together first."

Alfie hoped she hadn't attracted too much attention. She and the group, excluding Epsilon and Étoile, had taken their break on the couches at the Goldenrod Mall, the largest shopping department in Johto, and there were customers all around them. If news reached Whitney that Alfie was the wimpiest Pokémon in the whole city, then she'd be doomed. "Yeah, you're right," she said with relief.

"Now what's going on?" Étoile exited the elevator with Lyra, who ran in the opposite direction as soon as something caught her eye. Étoile had a plastic bag filled with goodies in her hand. She lifted it up to the group, and they all gravitated towards her. "Come one, come all, get your lunchtime snacks."

"Alfie is going against the gym leader today," Yami said as he chewed on an egg sandwich. Alfie didn't tell him that he had a crumb on the corner of his lip.

Étoile discarded the plastic bag and began to tear open her own snack. The group was so busy chewing that nobody spoke until she said, "That'll be interesting. Who's the gym leader again?"

"Whitney." Alfie said it like she dreaded the name. "Pink hair, pink eyes. Bubbly personality."

"Doesn't ring a bell." She shrugged her shoulders, almost apologetically, and she nibbled on her sandwich. When she finished chewing, she licked her fingers and added, "I haven't lived in Johto for long. I've been out at sea for most of my life. The gym leaders and their celebrity status don't do much for me."

The idea of living out at sea was fascinating, but Alfie felt fear creeping beneath her skin. "That's cool."

She felt Ever's pounding stare instantly. It bore into the side of Alfie's head, and it was so obvious that she had to make an effort to keep quiet. In an attempt to ignore it, she smiled and focused on the consummation of her sandwich. But regardless of the animated conversation around her, it was difficult to push it aside. When she finished her food, she sat quietly with her hands in her lap.

Ever's strange looks were growing more and more frequent. They occurred so often, in fact, that Alfie was beginning to feel extremely disconcerted. She thought of everybody else joking and laughing with her and accepting her, and the _one_ thing she couldn't imagine was Ever doing the same.

"You're awfully quiet," Yami said. He pulled his legs up and sat cross-legged beside her. His mouth was upturned comically. Then he grinned and sat back. "You _do_ have a maximum food intake! I knew it!" For a moment, he waited for her response. When she failed to give him one, he turned away to crack jokes with Feilong instead.

Lyra approached the group with an armful of purchases. She smiled guiltily when they stared at her blankly. "What? I like shopping!"

_I know you do_, Alfie thought. _You'd talk about this department store a lot. You told me about the new dresses you'd send home to your mother, and the rice cakes you'd send to Ethan for good luck. You told me about the latest technology they would have here. You liked the idea of having so many escalators and elevators between each floor._

"Shopping is the most fun a woman can have," Ever said. For the first time in minutes, she tore her eyes from Alfie. "New gowns and shining jewelry. But then, I've already had my window shopping."

"Do you like to shop, Alfie?" asked Feilong.

She shook her head. "No, not really," she said sheepishly. She wrapped one of her curls around her finger and tugged at it until it sprung back into place. "I have some fun looking at the stuffed Pokémon plushies, and maybe the letters, but that's about it."

Ever turned her nose up as she fluffed each of her nine tails. "Unbelievable," she said. She hurriedly smoothed down her dress as Epsilon rode up the escalator. "Afternoon, Epsilon. How's your day?"

"Perfectly well," he answered without looking in her direction. Instead, he watched Lyra as she organized her purchases and, by category, arranged them in her travel bag.

Alfie wondered where he'd been all morning. They had missed him at breakfast and when Lyra had bought her new bicycle. She leaned forward, picked up a piece of crinkly, red wrapping paper, and questioned, "Where've you been?"

"Christmas shopping," he said nonchalantly. He played with a scrap of wrapping paper himself and seemed to be completely absorbed in its metallic green color.

"But it's only late November," she said and frowned. She thought of the weather, which had been so warm in the recent months, turning cold and rainy. When he mentioned Christmas, she imagined white sheets of winter snow and cheery music. But when she thought of November, she pictured morning frost and muddy sidewalks. "Isn't it a bit early to be shopping?"

He looked her in the eye and winked. "Never too early to start."

If Epsilon really had been Christmas shopping, Alfie wondered what he'd searched for. Then she felt embarrassed for not even considering buying everyone else a present. She wondered what she'd buy for each individual. She hadn't been in their company for a month yet, but she had a solid idea of what they'd want. _What would Epsilon have gotten me?_

"All done!" Lyra declared. The tile around her was covered in store bags, tissue paper, and receipts. She leaned up and tested the heaviness of her bag. "Not too bad. I can carry this back to New Bark."

_New Bark? Why would we be going to New Bark?_ Alfie's heart raced.

Étoile asked for her, "When and why would we be going back? We just left that area."

Lyra, with Epsilon's help, gathered all of the paper into her arms and dumped it into the nearest trash bin. She thanked him and sat down to have lunch. "To give everyone these presents," she said between chews and swallows. "Ethan is gonna be in town that week, and his parents, my mom, and Alfie's parents are going to be having this 'welcome home' party for both of us."

The possibility of seeing Ethan and her parents made Alfie want to throw up. "We'll be going to a party?"

Étoile relayed the question to Lyra, "We'll be going to a party?"

"It'll be fun, I promise," Lyra reassured them. She tossed her wrapper into the trashcan. "It'll be at Alfie's place, so it'll be like a remembrance party too. There'll be cake and present unwrapping, and Ethan's bringing his Pokémon, so you all won't be sitting around with nothing to do."

_That's not what I'm worried about_, Alfie thought. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing everyone again, especially if would be a remembrance party too. There would be tears. There would be speeches. Her parents…how would she look at her parents' faces and keep a straight face? Could she maintain her composure in that situation? _I'm going to be nauseous._

Epsilon noticed her instability, but he only frowned sympathetically, as if saying, "I am sorry."

Lyra untied and retied her pigtails. "We'll be leaving to New Bark sometime before the eighteenth. So maybe we'll go after we finish up in Ecruteak," she said. "I want to leave early because there could be complications along the way. I heard the snow is supposed to be intense this winter."

Yami's face contorted when she said Ecruteak, as if the name left a sour taste in his mouth. "Can't wait," he said with false enthusiasm.

"We should be heading out towards Goldenrod Gym," Lyra announced. She picked up her bag and staggered beneath its weight, but she managed to throw it over her shoulder without much struggle. "It's kind of cold outside. Do you all want inside your Pokéballs, or do you want to walk as usual?"

"Oh, you're going to Goldenrod too?" An older boy, who had been lingering around the couches, turned his attention to Lyra. The girl, who had mocha skin and a porcelain white skull over her head, he was with warily glanced in their direction. Between her restless fingers twirled a bone that looked like it could smash in faces. "Cubone and I were just about to go out there."

Lyra nodded. "Challenging Whitney?"

"Yep," he said. The Cubone at his side stopped spinning the bone, and she stepped closer to him. Intrigued, the boy peered at Epsilon. "I've never seen that Pokémon before. What's it called?"

"His name is Epsilon," Lyra said. She looked at Epsilon protectively, as if she was afraid that the boy would attempt something mischievous. "And he's a Lucario. You probably haven't seen one because they're mostly native to Sinnoh."

The boy grinned. When the boneheaded girl beside him shrank away, he petted her head reassuringly. "You know a lot about Pokémon, don't you? Mind if I walk you to Goldenrod, since we're going in the same direction and all…?"

"Lyra." She stuck out her hand bravely.

He took it without hesitation and shook it. "Roger that, Lyra." He laughed, and then explained why, "My name's Roger, so I tend to make a joke out of it."

"Funny." She smiled, but Alfie could tell that it was halfhearted and that Lyra didn't think Roger was funny at all. The way she acted so suspicious made Alfie giggle, because Lyra wasn't usually watchful for strangers – she was open and friendly most of the time. "One, two, three, four, five, six. They're all here. Should we get going to Goldenrod, then?"

"Head count? For your Pokémon?"

Lyra shifted the bag's weight around on her shoulders. "Just making sure they're all there." She let them walk everywhere, and she was afraid that, at any moment, someone could run by and snatch one up.

They stepped out into the chilly November wind and headed towards the Goldenrod gym. Alfie trotted behind them, too absorbed in the skyscrapers and yellow streets to pay attention to the trainers' conversation. The Cubone distanced herself, so Alfie didn't bother to talk to her either. Her nerves were dancing as they walked, and by the time they reached Goldenrod her heart was ready to leap into her mouth.

"I can do this, I can do this." She balled her hands into fists and tried to mime the battle techniques she'd use. Epsilon had taught her effective ways to punch and throw kicks, and how to take advantage of her powers. She'd worked on her Razor Leaf and her Poisonpowder. "I can do this."

"Who are you using?" Roger asked Lyra.

"Alfie, my Chikorita," Lyra replied. She didn't look nervous at all like she had prior to her battle with Falkner. She looked strong, confident, and ready to take Whitney on. She proudly added, "This is her first gym leader experience."

"Ladies first," Roger said. He wristwatch bleeped repeatedly as he fiddled with the buttons. He glanced up and gave Lyra an encouraging thumbs up. "I'll watch you."

Lyra and Alfie approached Whitney with slow, halting steps – Alfie was in no hurry to meet Whitney or her Pokémon. She could have lingered on the path between her friends and Whitney's seat all day, contemplating if she was prepared or not. She questioned how Yami and Epsilon could face the gym leaders without fear. The moment, where Lyra and Whitney met eyes and challenged one another, arrived too soon.

The first thing out of Whitney's mouth was, "What an adorable Pokémon!"

However, Lyra was unfazed by the leader's bursting personality. "She won't be adorable when she's kicking your butt." She said it playfully, like the two had been friends their whole lives.

"Challenge accepted, trainer!" Whitney jumped up and down excitedly, and she pulled out a Pokéball decorated with hearts and stars. She tossed it down to the ground so suddenly that Lyra had to jump back to avoid colliding with the summoned Pokémon, who had pinks curls and brown horns protruding from her hair. "No time to waste! But I'm warning you now! – I'm pretty good."

"So am I," Lyra said. "Alfie! Tackle!"

Alfie surged forward. _Live in the moment. Live in the moment! _Her heart pounded in her ears and her blood burned hot. The adrenaline of the first move was more exhilarating in true battle. The liveliness she experienced in practice battles came nowhere near what she felt then. Her hair rushed back from her face as the wind, flying in from an open window, lifted her spirits and her confidence.

"Clefairy, use Double Slap!"

Alfie ducked as the Clefairy aimed an open palm at her. She launched up from beneath her – the technique she'd used so many times with Epsilon and Yami – and knocked her to the ground. When she felt the ground beneath her, she steadied and braced herself, just in case the Clefairy was faster than she'd anticipated.

Whitney bloated her cheeks in a pout, stomped the ground, and then ordered, "Metronome, then!"

Alfie didn't know what Metronome was, but the first thing Lyra told her to do was to back up. She gasped as fiery tendrils of flame curled from the Clefairy's fingers and snaked towards her. It missed by inches and wrapped itself around an imaginary target. When the flames realized there was nothing to squeeze, the Clefairy redirected them to Alfie again.

"Fire Spin!" Whitney squealed. She clapped her hands and threw her arms up. "Lucky!"

Alfie attempted to escape the Fire Spin, but the flames were so heavy that there was nowhere to run to. She turned on her heel to tuck tail and run straight to Lyra, but before she could the fire wrapped around her ankle and pulled her into its burning cage. She shrieked as she attempted to escape once more, and she became trapped.

Lyra bit her lip as she considered her options. Each moment Alfie was cornered by the fire, she got burned more and more. She felt her strength draining, until Lyra called enthusiastically, "Use Poisonpowder, Alfie! Hurry!"

She found it extremely arduous to find the energy to do _anything_, but she did. She shook with the effort as she called forward the Poisonpowder, which sprinkled itself all over the Clefairy's body. She screamed, covered her eyes, and staggered backwards. The Fire Spin died slowly, but it gave Alfie just enough time to recover.

"Now use Razor Leaf!"

The leaves, sharp as blades, sliced through the air. Whitney wailed as she watched her Clefairy surrender to the leaves' onslaught. The Clefairy stumbled to the ground, screeching and crying, and then she fell into unconsciousness. "Not fair!" Whitney insisted with teary eyes. Sniffling, she produced another Pokéball. "This is _so_ not happening. Miltank, go!"

The Miltank was round and plump as a peach, and her face was blubbery with fat. She pulled on the black cap that encased half of her head and neck, flicked her ears upwards, and then she lowered herself defensively. When Whitney yelled, "Stomp!" she barreled towards Alfie – the ground shaking the entire time – and threw out her heavy foot.

When she shoveled past, Alfie whirled around the obese body and to the Miltank's back. She attempted to tackle her down, but the mass of body was so heavy that her attempts were futile. Her tackle did little damage. She shot back before she was confronted with a very angry cow.

As she stepped backwards, something from the corner of the gym caught her eye. Roger was talking with the Cubone and a much, _much_ larger Pokémon. In a way, he resembled Feilong, with his blue shaded hair and size in height. However, his size was so immense that the gym rumbled when he moved. And his eyes – they were _red_.

In the Pokémon world, many of her friends had red eyes. Epsilon had them, and they were beautiful, and Ever had them as well. Even Yami had red eyes. But there was something different about this Pokémon's eyes – they had bloodlust, and were so intense that she was entangled with fear and inferiority. They were familiar too, like she'd seen them in her dreams. _Or nightmares._ When the Pokémon looked at her, she realized what he was.

_A Gyarados._

She stumbled over her feet and onto the ground. Lyra exclaimed with surprise at the abrupt mishap, and the Miltank instantly took advantage of it. The Miltank delivered a colossal stomp to Alfie's gut. Her body arched upwards because of the impact, and she choked on her breath.

"Alfie! Use Razor Leaf!"

From her fetal position on the ground, Alfie brought on the leaves. She shoved herself up and darted away as the Miltank was attacked. She breathed hard and fast, trying to get her focus together. "Concentrate, concentrate!" she silently yelled at herself.

_"Save Alfie!" _Tears stained with dirt. Water pounding at her face. Grass the color of blood. Epsilon leaving without her. Roars coming from a mindless, rampaging beast. The blackness that was death.

She turned just as the Miltank advanced on her. She managed to deliver a forceful kick that knocked the Miltank aside and to the ground, and Whitney's wailing proceeded. But her momentum wasn't there. The Gyarados wouldn't stop looking! It looked, and looked and looked. No, it _glared_! It wouldn't stop glaring! She wanted it to stop. She wanted Roger to see what he was doing!

"S-stop it!" The Gyarados met her eyes once more, and she froze in place. Before she knew it, she was flying across the gym. She skidded until her skin bled. Her body may have hurt, but her confidence was broken. The Miltank would be triumphant, and Whitney would win this battle. How could she have cost Lyra the battle, all because of her stupid fears?

White flooded her vision. She heard the victorious squeals in Whitney's voice. But then she heard Ever, who growled, "Step back, and let me take care of this." Alfie's eyes fluttered in silent response. _This is what fainting feels like_, she thought to herself. _I've never passed out in battle before. _

So then she fainted.

* * *

><p>"She nearly cost us the battle!"<p>

"Cut her some slack! We won, didn't we? What does it matter anymore?"

"She didn't have any reason to stumble like she did!"

It was like awakening from Yami's hypnosis. Immediately, gray fog flooded Alfie's mind and her mouth tasted like fuzzy copper. The dusk had settled over Johto already, and the wool blanket that was thrown over her didn't provide much shelter from the cold. There was Ever, who sounded outraged. And then she heard Étoile as well. But that couldn't be correct – Étoile _never_ yelled at anybody.

They verbally battled, back and forth, until Alfie found the strength to sit up. Her head throbbed with pain and, as her hand jerked towards her temples, she winced. "What are you guys doing?" she asked quietly. She was almost embarrassed to witness the scene unfolding before her. "What are you all screaming for?"

They ceased their yelling. Ever bit her lip and avoided eye contact, and Étoile's shaking hands softened. "Oh, don't worry about us," Étoile insisted, and she forcefully laughed. "You should probably get some rest. That last kick knocked you out good."

_Oh yeah. The battle._ Alfie's hopes fell. It really had happened, hadn't it?

Ever cursed beneath her breath and turned to leave. But she stopped mid-turn, cursed again, and walked back towards Alfie. "How could you mess up like you did?" The malice in her voice didn't justify the rage visible in her eyes. "You decided to quit? Got tired halfway through and figured you were done?"

"I—"

"Well, let me tell you something – it's not like that. You may have been able to sit around, playing with your thumbs in the wild, but when you're on a team you _work_."

Feilong, who Alfie hadn't noticed before, stepped forward and put his hand on Ever's shoulder. "It was just a battle," he said. "We won. Let it go."

"No! We can't be dragging her along if she's going to wimp out on us! We were doing just fine until she came along!" Ever knocked his hand aside, and Alfie inwardly gasped. The Ninetales seethed quietly, and then her physical rampant pressed on. "You're going to pay, you-"

At that moment, the abrupt growl that reverberated through their skins sounded beastly and barbaric. Epsilon materialized in front of Ever, and when he pulled his lips back in another snarl it looked twice as menacing as she did. All at once, his hound-like features faded and his voice steadied itself. "You will not touch her."

"I'll do as I please," Ever said, but she looked intimidated.

"You have no reason to take your anger out on her," Epsilon said. His eyes warmed as he looked at her, but in an instant they were cold and steely again. "It was just a battle, Feilong said, and he is right. Your actions are childish and completely uncalled for."

Ever's jaw hardened. "Don't speak to me like this."

"It would be in your best interests if you stepped away now," he said. They locked eyes and stared at each other intently, and paid no mind to anything else around them. The time passed slowly, and with each second the witnesses grew more anxious. Then he added, "Step away, Ever."

Ever's eyes watered, her lower lip trembled, and she softly asked, "How could you side with _her_?" She whirled away and sprinted into the forest of dying trees. She didn't look back once.

Epsilon ran his hand through his hair and tilted his head back to watch the sky. Everything about him – his body, his eyes, his wobbly sigh – asked _What have I done?_ His hand combed his hair back again, and then it ran down his face. It stopped when it reached his mouth, concealing his lips. Alfie had the distinct feeling that he was at his breaking point.

She said his name tentatively, like a secret. "Epsilon?" Her voice cut through the silence of the night, and it suddenly felt as if Yami, Feilong, and Étoile weren't present. They were nonexistent at that point – they didn't talk nor did they move. They blended in with every inanimate object in the camp.

Epsilon flinched violently when she spoke. Then he sighed with frustration and apologized, "I am sorry, I am sort of on edge right now."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," she croaked. She'd presented a reason for conflict when she should have stood up for herself.

At his side, Epsilon's fingers grasped at something that wasn't there. His lips parted and voiced silent whispers to himself. He stared at the boundaries of the forest, tracing its entrance with his watchful gaze and seemingly wondering if Ever would emerge again. When she didn't, he turned his back to the forest and walked away.

Alfie wanted to smash her head on the ground. She wanted to apologize more and more until she was guaranteed forgiveness. Most of all, she desperately wanted to rewind the day's events. It became impossible to think when the group, which only consisted of Yami, Feilong, and Étoile at that point, started to watch her every move.

"I think I need a moment to breathe," she said. She stood up and, like the two before her, disappeared into the cloak of the dusk.

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life, Étoile didn't know what to do. She'd always been capable of helping others. Everything had always been about making others feel good, because that's what she did – she healed and bandaged their hearts. She worriedly glanced at the three sections of the forest and asked herself, <em>Where do I go? Who do I help? Who needs it most?<em>

But what would she say? There was no getting through with Epsilon – she'd already tried. Ever was just as stubborn, and she would likely react harshly. Étoile needed to start with baby steps. Her eyes followed Alfie's muddy path, and she saw her sitting at the edge of the campsite.

"Thinking of going and butting into people's business again?" Feilong asked. With the stick in his hand, he stirred the campfire's embers. "They run away because they need time to be on their own. But you push them and push them."

Étoile should have been offended, but she wasn't. Instead, in that space between the forest and the fire, she felt more incompetent than before. "I don't want everyone to be upset. There has to be a way to fix this. And by 'this', I don't mean the little spat the two girls had."

Feilong continued to stir the embers. Then he sighed and tossed the stick into the fire. "That's the thing with you, Étoile," he said. "You think that everything can be fixed. A person could lose everything they had and still be fixable. And it isn't always like that. Sometimes, there are problems that can scar forever. You can't fix Ever and Epsilon – that's their curse to deal with."

"But-"

"But you _can_ fix Alfie," he said. He lowered his voice for the next part, so that Yami didn't overhear. "She wants to belong, and she wants acceptance. She needs somebody who can stand by her side until she figures out her own curse. Epsilon is too busy with his own affairs to do that."

The stress suffocated her. _Ever is going to be taken any day now. Epsilon is an ignorant and stupid man who can't see what's in front of him. The overlord is dying._ The words of healing, which had come to her so easily before, were lost. She'd always been powerful with her words. Now all she could manage was, "I can't. I can't."

Feilong wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Yes, you can."

Étoile threw down her shield with frustration. "I _can't_ Feilong, don't you get it?" she yelled. She said it so loudly that Yami startled and fell off the log. The desperation in her voice clawed at her. "There is _nothing_ to say! What do you want me to tell her? 'I'm sorry, but there's really nothing I can do to help you'? You said it yourself – she walked away because she needs to be with herself!"

Feilong didn't back down. "You can," he said. "I know you can."

Over the last few days, Étoile had been prone to losing her composure. Tonight was no exception. "You say I push them and push them? What about you, then? Can't you just accept things as they are and leave them alone? If you're so helpful, why don't you go and talk to her?" she demanded. She kicked at her shield and suppressed the scream in her throat.

"Sing to her," Feilong said softly.

Étoile was dumbstruck. "Do what?"

"Sing to her," he repeated. "A song straight from the soul. It doesn't have to have words, and you don't even have to know what you're singing. It can have any tune you want, as long as she realizes it's from your heart."

"I haven't…" Étoile frowned. "I haven't sung for years, Feilong."

He leaned back and observed the stars in the sky, and then he closed his eyes and hummed a tune. Coming from him, it wasn't perfect. But if the sky strummed music, it would have sounded like that. It sang of thunderstorms and morning rainbows. In seconds, it was over. "That was my song," he said. "Your kind is musically gifted. If I can do it, you can too. You're a star."

Étoile hesitated. "I don't know. I can't-"

"Silly," he said. "_All _Lapras can sing."

* * *

><p>Away from the light and warmth of the campfire, Alfie felt alone. The only things that comforted her were the stars, and even they were billions of miles away. She could understand why Epsilon often isolated himself. The quietness of the world was peaceful, and there was room to expand her mind. But she wasn't like Epsilon. When in pain, she wanted comfort. She began to regret walking away from the rest of the group.<p>

"What is it between Ever and Epsilon?" she murmured to herself. She pulled her legs up to her body and shivered. She would never come close to understanding the mystery between them. "It's like they're holding a grudge or something."

The fallen leaves crunched. "Who is?"

Behind the newcomer's shape, the stars blinked wildly. The blackness shadowed the figure, but Alfie recognized the voice. "Oh, Étoile," she said, ashamed that the older woman had heard. "It's nobody, really. I was just talking to myself, really."

"Really?" Étoile teased. She towered over Alfie, who had to crane her head all the way back to meet her in the face, but she made no move to sit down. Instead, she slipped off her robe and wrapped it around Alfie's shoulders. "There. Feel better?"

"Won't you get cold?" Alfie said through chattering teeth. She hadn't realized how cold it was until the silky fabric made contact with her shoulders.

Étoile shrugged, and then she took off another layer of her robes – the thicker, more comfortable one. She was left only with a sleeveless dress, and she was completely exposed to the air. "I come from the glacial regions," she explained. She showed no signs of being cold. "I'm used to it."

"Thank you," Alfie said. She curled up inside of the robes, which were surprisingly warm. There was an awkward silence until she added, "I guess I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"They have their issues." Étoile inhaled the pre-winter air like it was her last breath. She shivered also, but it wasn't from the cold. "I don't want you to blame yourself for their falling out. They've been doing that for years – always fighting, always running away, and never confronting their problems."

Alfie fiddled with a dandelion. She was amazed that it was still alive, after so many frozen nights. She had the urge to protect it from anything that might threaten its existence. "Do you ever miss the ocean? Have you ever wanted to run away from Lyra and just swim and swim?"

Étoile laughed gently. "I miss the ocean," she said. "I miss its sparkle, and the sound of the waves breaking the shore. I long for its reefs and its colors, and the way it's alive with the song of a thousand stories. But I've never thought, not _once_, about running away from Lyra."

Alfie sat and contemplated. "How come?"

"Well, then she'd miss _me_," Étoile said. She massaged her slender hand with the other one. "This is a family. We may fight and disagree with each other, but we're always there for each other."

"Family." Alfie's breaths quickened, and soon she felt hot tears running down her face. Whether it was because it was implied that she was part of said family, or because she felt like she'd ruined that family, she didn't know. She never knew anymore – she was always guessing.

Étoile heard the change in Alfie's breathing. She sat down beside her and held her tight. "I know about your transformation," she said, and Alfie let out a sob. Slowly, the healing words, which she knew had been inside her all this time, emerged from their slumber. "It's acceptable to cry, child. Nobody is expecting you to hold your head high all the time."

Alfie cried into Étoile's shoulder until her chest hurt. She cried for every moment she'd pushed aside her feelings to be strong, and she released all of the pain inside of her. Only then, she hoped, could there be room for acceptance.

Beside the crickets and the wind, Étoile began to sing. It started off delicate, and then it was powerful. She stroked Alfie's hair as she went on, and even when Alfie started to cry into her lap she didn't pause. The unsaid words sang of sympathy and similar loneliness, and it outshined the stars and the moon.

Even the wind stopped to listen, and she seemed to sway to its melody until she too fell asleep.

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: I didn't have time to review it, so I just posted. I'll go back and review whenever I have time!


	9. The Wind Whistler

**Began chapter: **December 1, 2011  
><strong>Posted: <strong>December 21, 2011  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Chapter seven! It exists!

*Ode to Joy*

I keed, I keed. Regardless, it's been so difficult to type up this chapter with a bad wrist. It's getting better and all, and I'm perfectly capable of typing (just slower than usual) but it's so time-consuming. Dx I'm so sorry that it took this long, but now that it's winter break I have tons of time to peck at my keyboard.

Chapter Eight should be coming this weekend, and maybe even Chapter Nine too, depending on how much time I really have. This is a flat part in the story – the part right before the storm. I promise it'll get exciting. And to those who wished me a swift recovery…THANK YOU. Thanks for understanding! I swear that I'm still 100% in tune with _The Passionflower_, and that I won't be quitting on you anytime soon!

Anyway, I should probably quit my rambling and nudge you onward.

Read, enjoy, review, and share!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven<span>**

The early December wind, which blew gently, should have been vicious. It should have snapped and snarled with pointed teeth, and scraped at the exposed skin of anybody who dared to under dress. But actually, because of the snow and the unstoppable winter spirit, it felt pleasant. It didn't matter that the streets were covered in layers of snow, or that the sky was the color of white granite – Alfie felt warm and comfortable.

She huddled up in her large overcoat and breathed into her hands, which were clothed in thick, green mittens. It was the first snowfall of the year, which meant that the streets of Ecruteak were crowded with screaming children. She'd allowed herself to kick at the snow several times, but once Ever, who hated the snow more than anybody else, gave her a disapproving glare, Alfie stopped.

Instead, she caught a snowflake in her hands and watched it melt into the fabric of her mittens. She pretended that each snowflake she caught granted her a wish. "I wish for…" she began aloud. She chewed on her lip as she thought. "For a white, white Christmas."

"What's a white Christmas?" Yami asked as he trudged in the snow beside her. He didn't seem to hate the snow, but he didn't seem to be fond of it either. "I thought the Christmas colors were supposed to be red and green and stuff."

"It's when you wake up on Christmas day and there's lots of snow," Alfie explained. She caught another snowflake, but she decided to postpone her wish making until she was alone, because she didn't need any more clueless Pokémon asking her about human terms and traditions. "Kind of like today. But maybe a little more."

Yami pulled his black beanie over his ears, and his hair flattened out and covered his eyes. "I've never heard of that before," he said.

The group was following Lyra, who had a map in her hands, as she made her way through the town. She paused, noted the street names, turned right, and the group followed without paying much attention. She murmured to herself, and eventually halted at a large, stone house. After giving the house an examination, she rolled up the map and stashed it in her bag.

"We're here," she said.

Alfie wasn't exactly sure where they were. She was aware that they had just entered Ecruteak, but she didn't know what sort of business Lyra had here. The house named 'here' looked surreal under the coat of snow, its sweeping orange roof and wooden beams adding an extra splash of warmth to the default violet shade of the other houses around it.

Before she could ask Etoile to translate, "What are we doing here?" to Lyra, the double doors opened and from the inside emerged an elderly woman. She had just finished tugging on her heavy coat when she caught sight of Lyra, and her face eased into an aged, wrinkled smile as she exclaimed, "Oh, Lyra!"

"Grandma!"

They sped towards each other for greetings, and the group was forced to stand awkwardly and be simply witnesses of the event. They glanced at each other unknowingly, as Lyra had never mentioned meeting or staying with a relative – they all assumed that they'd be staying in the local hotel. Alfie thought, _Well, that was a pleasant surprise. This place is practically a mansion._

"Is this the one?"

Alfie glanced up as the stooping, elderly woman approached her. Alfie didn't flinch nor flee as the woman reached out and touched her cheek, almost caressing the skin with her fragile hands.

"Yeah, isn't she cute?" said Lyra, who bounced towards them, pigtails jumping with her the whole time. "I found her right in that clearing by my house. The one that you said looks like a landing platform for a spaceship. You don't usually found wild ones like this, so for a while, I wondered if she belonged to someone else or had escaped from the labs in New Bark."

Grandma frowned. The streaks of white in her hair looked like trails of starlight, and each crease and wrinkle on her face seemed deliberate, as if she'd been purposely created to look beautiful like that. So the frown she gave didn't look angry, but solemn. "Her eyes – they're yellow."

"What, you've never seen a yellow-eyed Chikorita before?" joked Lyra.

Grandma observed for some time. She stared long enough that by the time she spoke, circles of brand new snow had begun to descend from the clouds. "Alfie lives in this one," she said at last, giving Lyra one curt nod of approval. "There's no doubt about it. Keep this one close. She's something else."

At first, Alfie was terrified. She felt like her secret had been exposed to the world. Her eyes darted towards Yami and Ever, but they had shrugged off the comment without much investigation. When Epsilon smiled comfortingly at her, she allowed herself to relax. She loosened up further when Lyra burst out laughing and said, "Grandma, you're crazy. Let's go make some of your famous Ecruteak tea."

Grandma widened her eyes. "Yes…some tea." She ambled towards the doorway. "We must have some."

Alfie thought it was hilarious that Grandma's attention had been so quickly severed by the word 'tea'. She followed them into the large house, chuckling beneath her breath the whole way.

The house looked bigger on the outside than the inside, because the main hallway wasn't particularly large. In fact, the hall was narrower than most homes. The floors were a slick, dark wood and the wallpaper was cream colored and very bumpy with texture. The group had to follow them single-file to avoid being scraped up against the wall. But as soon as the hallway widened out, Alfie saw the actual splendor of the home.

The ceiling, at the least, must have been twenty feet high. The red walls and golden columns towered above them, and there were cabinets of dolls, marble dragons, clay pots and glass vases lining the east side shelves. The dark wood furniture and elegant Japanese paintings on the walls gave the home a very antique feel, and in the middle of the room was a long, oak table with a red tapestry spread out over it.

Yami's chest bloated. "This is Ecruteak style right here," he said.

Ever narrowed her eyes as she stroked her luxurious fur tails. "I feel closer to home than you do, Ghost-boy," she said, almost hissing the words. She sniffed disdainfully at him, walked past him, and delivered even more dramatic dialogue, "A thousand years ago, the ones who lived before me were lavishing in rooms filled with hundreds more luxuries than this. They swam in their own wealth for centuries. Shouldn't you feel more at home in a dank attic than a room fit for queens?"

"At least your ancestors could live that long," grumbled Yami. He crossed his arms and shuddered, as if cold, lonely attics were his worst nightmare. "You'll be an old lady before you hit this grandma's age."

Alfie noticed, even though she hadn't meant to, when Ever flinched and tensed her jaw line. Alfie didn't understand why the comment would produce such a reaction from the Ninetales, but she said nothing about it.

"Please sit," Grandma said to Lyra. She waved her hand towards the long table with the tapestry. She slowly shuffled to a large set of double doors, and as she rested her hand on its engravings, she added, "I'll brew some tea for us. And then I can hear about all of the years I've missed out on."

To Epsilon, Ever politely asked, "Would you like to sit next to me?"

Epsilon regarded her as if he hadn't heard the question. He acknowledged her coldly at first, but the longer that he stared in her direction, the more his eyes softened. He sighed, and he hesitantly began, "Ever, I—"

"Please." She looked down at her feet. _"Please_. Would you sit next to me?"

Alfie took her spot at the table next to Yami. She marveled over the intricate details of the crimson tapestry, and only half-listened to the conversation happening behind her. But as soon as the words, "I will take in Alfie and Yami's company for today," hit her, she swallowed hard and, despite the reaction she knew would see, forced herself to look at Ever's response.

The Ninetales was broken – Alfie could see it in her eyes. At her school, she'd seen both girls and boys rejected by their loved ones, and their expressions didn't venture far from Ever's. Yet, instead of absorbing without another word and walking away, like most did, she forced a smile in front of her unshed tears.

* * *

><p>Amongst her warm bedsheets in a bed that wasn't her own, Alfie awoke to a whistling noise coming from outside.<p>

It was nighttime outside, and the only light available was that from the moon, which shined through the rice paper doors on the other end of the room. Because of the glass windows beside the doors, she could see that there was a balcony out there. Dark shadows were cast across the wooden floors, spanning across the short distance from the balcony to the bed.

However, even though she couldn't see any sign of a shadow through the glass windows, she noticed a strange shape through the rice paper doors. The whistling noise faded, and then it peaked again. The song wavered to an unfamiliar tune, and it sounded so clear that each note echoed in Alfie's ears.

Alfie furrowed her brows and leaned forward, intrigued by the noise from the outside world. When she stepped out of bed, the floor felt colder than it should have been on her feet, even through her socks. She tiptoed to the doors, placed her hands on the fragile frame, and quickly slid them open. She was greeted by an unforgiving blast of air, which bathed her eyes and her neck in coldness.

The figure wasn't familiar. Her hair, a sparkling violet, flowed out behind her like a cape or dress. From her forehead extended upwards a cerulean colored crest, which was hexagonal in shape. Her shoulders were exposed, despite the chilliness of the air, and were tattooed with white, diamond-shaped patterns.

She whirled around to meet Alfie, face to face. Her hair, which must have been longer than her overall height, fanned out around her as if she was floating underwater, a strange phenomenon that made her appear more ethereal than moments before. Before she could leap to her feet and escape, Alfie exclaimed, "Wait!"

The woman obeyed. Whenever she moved, her aquamarine robes shimmered like the surface of the ocean. As she stood there, like something out of a fairytale book, she didn't speak, but she made no move to depart either.

Alfie had seen her before, and felt this very presence over the last few weeks. Every time the wind blew, she felt it. "Who are you?" she asked breathlessly, her hands shivering against the doorframe. She stood in a thin layer of snow, which was beginning to leak through her socks.

The woman exhaled, and the wind that blew from behind her was the coldest Alfie had ever felt. "I have been told I should not speak to you," the woman said. Her body, which balanced on the railing of the balcony, swayed back and forth. When she spoke, it sounded like little bells. "You are the _transformed_."

"I'm…" Alfie blinked. "Who _are_ you?"

As if suspecting that someone would catch her there, standing on the balcony, with her eyes dancing she quickly said, "There have been others like you, others who have been given this second chance and failed to succeed. You can be different. Be the one that has the choice." She leapt back and, with another gust of frozen wind, seemed to fold into the sky itself.

"Wait, others have been transformed too?" Alfie sprinted to the edge of the balcony. She slammed into the railing and dug her nails into the wooden bars but, within seconds, the woman had vanished and left Alfie alone on the balcony.

_There have been others like you, others who have been given this second chance…_

She retreated back into the room, and then she shut the door. Once more, she was enveloped in almost complete darkness. Her thoughts pounded inside her head. _Who else walks around like I do? Who else could sympathize with me? I could've looked them straight in the eye and not known that they were once a human. How many are there? Why do we transform? What did she mean about being different, and having the choice?_

From the hallway, the grandfather clock rang midnight, its gongs sending chills down Alfie's neck. She removed her damp socks and tossed them to the edge of the bed. "That was so weird," she whispered. She listened as the grandfather clock chimed louder and louder, until it eventually faded away into silence.

She moved quietly into the hallway, which had no walls on the other side and overlooked the gardens. Down below, there was a miniature waterfall that poured into a pond, and there was a bridge that curved over it and led to a small island in the middle of the water. On the island sat a bench, and on the bench sat Epsilon.

Alfie backed into her room. Disregarding her socks, she slipped on her boots and her winter coat. Then she exited her room again and looked for a way to reach the lower levels of the house. She found that there were some stairs, which descended directly into the gardens, at the end of the hallway, and so she went that way.

In the gardens, Epsilon had his hands in his pockets, but he had no other source of warmth. He seemed to embrace the cold and, as usual, his eyes were closed in deep meditation. When he heard her approaching, he asked her, "Did something wake you up?"

"Yes," she admitted.

Interested, he opened one eye, smiling at her. "What could it have been? I hope it was not my footsteps in the hall."

Alfie stood there with her hands in her pockets, and she shifted her weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. When Epsilon noticed her fidgeting, he patted the space beside him. She accepted the offer and sat down beside him. There was comfortable silence between the two, and then, as if it was no big deal, she said, "There was somebody outside of my window tonight."

"Was there?" said Epsilon, genuinely concerned. "Were they there to hurt you? Did they enter your room? Did they touch you at all?"

"N—no." Alfie was startled by the onslaught of questions. She cleared her throat before she continued, and she made sure to speak clearly so he didn't misunderstand her and become all defensive for no reason. "When I woke up, there was like this whistling sound. And I saw someone outside. So I opened the doors and there was this woman."

Epsilon cocked an eyebrow. "A woman?" His eyes narrowed, like he was rapidly considering every woman he'd met in his life to be the suspect. He repeated his initial questions, "Did she hurt you? Enter your room? Touch you?"

"_No_," said Alfie very firmly. "Epsilon, she didn't do anything. I just opened the door, and she kind of jumped up. But when I told her to wait, she did. She told me that she wasn't supposed to be talking to me, and that there were others like me and all that."

Epsilon, even though calmer than before, was alert now. "What did she look like?" he asked.

"Long, _long_ purple hair," Alfie answered. "This really weird crown thing on her forehead. White diamonds on her shoulders. Blue clothes."

Epsilon lapsed into silence. He chewed on the inside of his lip, and then he shook his head. "I don't know her," he said. If he did recognize the woman, he wasn't letting her know – his face was emotionless. Either he was adept at lying, or he was being entirely truthful. Alfie had the distinct feeling that he wasn't completely honest. "And what did she say exactly?"

"She said she wasn't supposed to be talking to me," said Alfie. "And that there others who have been given this second chance. I had the suspicion that there were others like me. It's been hinted a couple of times. But that was the first time anyone had been straightforward and told me, 'There are others who've been transformed too'. It was bizarre."

Epsilon was quiet. He always had been, even when Alfie had known him as a Pokemon, but at that moment, he was stiller than ever before. His eyes remained directed towards the waterfall, and when they finally moved, they looked worried. At last, he said, "And she left?"

"She left," confirmed Alfie softly. Her mouth tasted like copper, and she was suddenly reminded of the grandfather's clock chimes. Thinking of the woman on the balcony made her laugh a little. "She jumped up and literally vanished into thin air. It was like a magic trick."

"Does she worry you? Does she even frighten you?" A faint smile crossed his face. He pushed the long hair away from his eyes and observed a snowflake, which floated down in front of him, starting the first snowfall of the morning. When Alfie shook her head, he ruffled her hair. "You are brave, little lady."

Alfie laughed beneath her breath, and she stood up to get her blood moving, because sitting on the bench wasn't doing much for the cause. At loss for anything better to do with herself, she wandered to the edge of the pond and poked at its frozen surface with her boot, similar to the way she was going to poke at Epsilon with, "Did you and Ever once have something going on?"

Epsilon's mouth tightened. "Why do you ask?" The snow fell heavier than before. His head would glitter white because of the snow, and then the flakes would disappear into his dark hair. His skin seemed unnaturally pale in the cold lighting. For a moment, he looked angry, but then his expression relaxed, and in a nicer tone, he again questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Alfie shrugged, her fingers caressing one another inside of her pockets. After an uncomfortable silence, she added, "I thinks she really likes you. Like _really_ likes you."

His eyelashes were layered with snowflakes, and then he blinked and they melted away. "Many, many years ago I loved her." He said it like it was no secret. "And she loved me too."

"So why do you ignore her?" she asked, frowning. "I don't think that's fair. You could at least turn her down nicely. Or be honest and tell her you don't like her. It's really awkward for me when I have to watch you and her talk."

"Who are you to lecture me on the do's and whatnots of love?" The words were bitter, but the Lucario spoke kindly. He smiled again, and the longer he stared at Alfie the wider it spread. "You are but a child, not even fifteen, I assume. My assumption is generous. You, perhaps, could even pass for twelve."

"Sixteen," she corrected, mildly insulted. "I'm not sixteen _yet_. I will be halfway through the spring." She paused, chewing on her lips until she felt a dull ache in her mouth, all while running her hands through her short and apparently childish haircut. Stubbornly, she added, "I don't look anything like a twelve-year-old."

Epsilon exhaled one short laugh. "Still but a child," he said, truly entertained. "Just a sprout to the world, little lady, you are. Until you are conflicted with the horrors and wonders of sincere love, I doubt you will understand why I do what I do."

"But—"

"Go to bed, little lady," he said. "Dream of things only children can dream of. Of innocence and happiness. For you, I pray that you will be unhindered by the plagues of our world. The day that you are thrust into a world of unfamiliarity, and forced to take action, I will regard you differently. Sleep now. And do not be afraid of the shapes at your door. I am sure they have good intentions."

* * *

><p>The House of Beasts was usually empty. The room in the castle was triangular shaped, and at its three corners were three different shrines – respectively wind and water, fire, and electricity. The floor was black marble, and the wall pointed upwards in a pyramid of shining glass. At that moment, however, the House of Beasts – the meeting place for Suicune and her companions – was occupied.<p>

"You did what?" Entei looked up, and his massive hands tightened into fists. At first, his voice was questioning, but when he asked again, it was like steel – cold and hard. "_What _did you say?"

"Oh, Entei, do not be furious with me," said Suicune, sweeping to his side and resting her hand on his bulging arms. He was twice her size, but even she knew that her rains could quench his fury anytime. However, she feared that she might have pushed him too far this time. "Do not be angry, brother. Please, lower your voice."

Entei trembled with the effort to remain still. "Your winds ignite the fires," he growled. "I shall not lower my voice until you give me suitable reason to. How dare you approach the transformed?"

Suicune jerked her hand back as his skin began to grow dangerously hot. She glanced at Raikou for support, but he only shook his head with disappointment. "I only watched her," she insisted, more to her calmer brother. "It is she who approached me. She became aware of my presence and—!"

"_Excuses_!" Entei roared. His booming voice sent Suicune stumbling back, and as she fell, smoke poured from his back. His eyes were lit with an internal flame. "For millennia we have chosen to isolate ourselves from the transformed! You, however, disobey that choice each and every time! What is it about the transformed that piques your interest?"

Suicune inched closer to Raikou. He appeared frustrated, and he was not as capable at calming Entei as Suicune was, but at least he was solid protection. She was not afraid of Entei's rage, but she feared for herself – his uncontrollable anger could spiral out of control sometimes. She refused to place herself in harm's way until he regained his sense of rationality.

She stood up straight and held her chin high. "They only fascinate—"

"Fascination!" Entei spat. The metal bands on his wrists and ankles, which were black before, then glowered red. "They are dangerous! They invite the chaos that is the overlord! It is _his_ game to play, not ours. If you entangle yourself in their affairs, you entangle yourself with him and…and _whatever_ has plagued his mind!"

"They were once human!" Suicune said, her voice pitching higher than earlier. She would not yell, as that was Entei's job. She was suddenly reminded of her conversation with Dialga. "They are the ones who have traveled between worlds and been a part of both sides. They can teach us, and the humans, something that we could not—"

Entei interrupted her a third time, "We choose to separate ourselves from the overlord's affairs, and for good reason. Every time you hear talk of a new transformed, you go behind our backs and interfere with them! And tell me, how many have you seen fall to their own sin? How many of them attempted to fix our world and failed miserably?"

Suicune bit her lip. "Epsilon is fine. He turned out _just_ fine. He stopped Dialga."

"You only hurt yourself when you interfere," Entei snarled, ignoring any mention of Epsilon. He did not step any closer to Suicune, and that was the strangest form of comfort she could receive at that point. "Our world is crumbling. The overlord is _dying_, and if we cannot stop it then how can you expect this one to be any different? She will fail, like the others have."

"I believe that they are sent to our world to help us," said Suicune. How long must she live a life of persuasion? Would she spend the rest of her days trying to convince everyone of a goodness that they did not believe in? "They are truly different in that sense. I know it. And I know that she _is_ different. She _will_ be the one to stop this madness!"

"You say that every time," Entei said. His voice was lowering, but his fangs were still exposed. "Every time you say that they are different, and they are no different to each other than _we _are. You are part of this family, Suicune, and you must understand why Raikou and I try to keep you from them. Those who interact with the overlord are consistently involved in pain. Why do you continue to chase that fate?"

Suicune asked herself that very question. Why did she meddle with their affairs? Could she not find happiness through solitude, and perhaps Entei and Raikou's company? "Because I have faith for our overlord," she replied. "That he can be cured of this and be restored to what he once was."

Raikou spoke for the first time that evening, "The overlord? It has been _decades _since his time. The higher-ups are already speaking of replacing him."

"Something ages him," Suicune said, beginning to repeat the discussion that she and Epsilon previously had shared. "There is a darkness that toils with his ability to rule. And he did not summon Alfie for nothing. I suspect that he did it because he too believes in her. And as rotten as he has been in the past, I do not doubt his judgment."

"Nor do we," Entei and Raikou said simultaneously, but their voices were faltering.

"And if the overlord has faith in her, I shall too." Suicune thought of the overlord, who was once gallant and great. "Each transformation has had their purposes. Many have failed. It is because of their failures that the overlord has slowly drifted away from them. But ever since Epsilon and Ever's victory at the Temporal Tower, it is almost like his hope has been restored."

The black stripes on Raikou's shoulders crackled with electricity. "You are willing to put your safety on the line? On mere loyalty to your Lord? You do realize that it will not be long until he is consumed completely. Not only has talk of his replacement been shared, but also how he will be humanely put to eternal rest when he _is_ felled."

"You say that as if you have no faith in him!" Suicune exploded. "Our Lord has ruled for millennia and millennia, and you thank him by speaking of his execution and replacement?"

"It is not we who speak of it," Entei said defensively. "The only ones who stay by his side now are the worst of us. Dialga has not impressed me over the last few decades. Neither has the Winged Mirages. But the Master of Time most of all."

Suicune could not battle that argument. Of the higher-ups, Dialga was her least favorite. "Then what about the best of us?" she asked. "The Wishmaker? She is entirely faithful to her Lord."

"Through action, she is. But through mind and soul, the Wishmaker's faith has been dwindling for some time," Raikou said blandly. "And the overlord has completely lost the services of the golems."

"The Time Traveler, then," she said. She abruptly felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness, as if she was the only one with undying dedication to the overlord.

Entei sighed wearily, his rage completely gone. It was in his nature to have temporary bursts of anger. "Ever since the overlord has been employing Dialga as his representative, the higher-ups, including Raikou and myself, have been growing less and less fond of his rule. If the overlord were to see Dialga's motives are true, but his actions wrong, then some of us may find shelter under his wing once more."

Once again, Suicune could not argue against that point. Had the overlord chosen someone else, such as the Wishmaker or the Cloned One, then his rule would have been properly executed. The fact that his embodiment was being eroded by darkness did not help. He needed a proper leader to hold everything together while he struggled, and Dialga was _not_ the one.

"Well, _I_ still trust him," Suicune said. For the second time, she was reminded of Dialga's violence. She thought of his sharp fingers on her face and his unkind words, and she even thought about his horrible intentions toward Alfie. "It is the Dialga whom I do not trust."

"Like said, Dialga's motives are true," said Entei. "He only wants to please his Lord. The Master of Time has been our overlord's most loyal servant since the dawn of time. But he takes too much into consideration, and sees that manipulation and lying is the surest way to handle the higher-ups. That is his fatal flaw."

Suicune thought, _No_, _you are wrong,_ t_hat is not his fatal flaw. He believes that he knows everything, including what is best for the overlord. That is what will destroy us in the end. _Again, she was reminded of her and Epsilon's conversation. _And if the overlord's illness and Dialga's cruelness are truly linked, then…_

Raikou's stripes began to spark again. Whenever Suicune inhaled deeply, she could smell the scent of ozone coming from him. "He will get what he deserves one day. I would like to see that. Maybe then, some of my faith will be restored," said Raikou.

"It is unfortunate that ancient law prohibits us from meddling with other higher-ups," Entei lamented. "Then perhaps I would not have to sit around waiting to see him fall. Ha. I would do it myself!"

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Ohmylawd, that took forever. Dx Thank goodness it's finally out!


	10. At the Bell Tower

**Began chapter: **December 20, 2011  
><strong>Posted: <strong>December 23, 2011  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated** K+**

**Other notes**: Ooh, some interesting things happen in this chapter. It's shorter than the usual chapter, but I think it'll be enough to satisfy some chapter hunger.

I may also insert some meaningless scenes into my chapters, but I swear they're there for a reason. Personally, I think the emotional impact of stories is built on prior character interaction. The more interaction there is, the more inclined a reader is to have feelings for certain characters. These characters aren't here for the sake of it. **_They have all their own purpose within the story._**

Anyway – **read**. It may take a while. :P

**Enjoy!** This story isn't here to be boring! This is a transformation story, and those are my favorite.

**Review!** Each review makes my day. Seriously. Every time my readers leave some, it only motivates me more to write. So the more you leave, whether it says, "Good job" or leaves constructive criticism, I'm happy to read and reply to it.

**Share?** Know anybody who likes transformation stories? I do. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight<span>**

"Epsilon, watch out!" Alfie watched with increasing horror as the projectile – an excellently sculpted snowball – surged towards the unsuspecting victim. Once it connected with the back of his head, she squeaked and ducked beneath her snow fort.

Epsilon turned around, blinked, and touched his hair. "Was that a _snowball_?"

"It wasn't me, I swear! It was Yami!" Alfie began to rapidly dig into her fort, just in case Epsilon felt revengeful and she had to make a speedy getaway.

Yami poked his head out of his snow mound and glared at Alfie's fort. "Well, that's not fair!" he whined. The top of his dark hat was entirely white, and there were flakes of snow clinging to his hair and eyebrows. "You gave it up! You weren't supposed to tell! This is why I don't play with girls – they disrespect the rules."

The massive span of backyard that Grandma owned was covered in three feet of snow, and the further out from the house one traveled, the higher the dunes went. Alfie and Yami had decided that the dunes were suitable for castles and such, and their efforts to create a battlefield had proceeded from there. It had been going well between the two of them until Epsilon, Feilong, and Étoile had emerged from the house to inspect what all the fuss was about. It was assumed that Ever had remained inside the house. After all, the cold wasn't her thing.

Alfie admitted to herself that snow play with Yami was making her feel like a child again. The sense of nostalgia that she'd felt was overwhelming. But as soon as the elder Pokémon had intruded into their playground, she'd felt embarrassed. She hoped Epsilon didn't think of her as childish or immature.

But even though the elder Pokémon had opted to sit out of the snow play, they hadn't said anything derogatory about it. In fact, they seemed rather amused by Alfie and Yami's imaginary battlefield. Étoile had actually encouraged them to continue playing – Pokémon shouldn't have to be so serious all the time, she'd said, and that there should always be time for hard play after hard work.

So Alfie and Yami had commenced the snowball fight. Of _course_, it'd been going perfectly fine until Epsilon had wandered into the middle of the fray.

"You were fine playing with me five minutes ago!" Alfie criticized. She tossed some fluffy snow, which didn't go far, at him.

Yami patted the snow off of his hat. "I'm kidding, dummy. Besides, it's really not—" He shrieked and suddenly face planted the snow.

Alfie peeked around her fallen comrade, and she saw Epsilon dusting off his hands. In amazement, she asked, "Epsilon, did you just throw a snowball at him?"

Feilong, who was observing with Étoile, cracked a slight grin. "He has a good throwing arm," he said proudly, giving Epsilon an uncharacteristic high-five as he passed by. "He's probably been throwing snowballs since before you were born. He's quite the expert."

"So. Not. _Fair_!" Yami sputtered and violently sneezed. His face was bright red from either anger or from eating snow. He stumbled out of his fort and stomped all over it, throwing himself a miniature temper tantrum.

Alfie burst out laughing. "Aw, be a good sport! You just don't want to admit that Epsilon won."

"He wasn't even part of the game," Yami grumbled. He crossed his arms and collapsed on his destroyed fort, trying to ignore the chorus of laughter all around him. He leered at Feilong and Étoile, who also surrendered to the hilarity of it and allowed themselves to snicker. "I don't see what's so funny. You won't be laughing when you wake up tonight to a bucket full of ice water."

Étoile waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, my ghost, I'm not too bothered by the cold," she said. The fact that she wasn't wearing any more clothes than usual proved her point. She leaned down and pinched his cheek, which he grudgingly allowed.

Alfie noticed Epsilon staring at the house. When she looked up, she saw Ever heading towards them, almost tiptoeing through the snow. She was bundled in more than four different layers of winter clothing, and because she huddled so far into them her neck seemed nonexistent. Her hair, instead of being in its normal braid, was let loose – presumably to provide her more warmth. When unbraided, it reached her knees and was dragging along in the snow behind her.

When she reached them, she said through chattering teeth, "Lunch is ready. Grandma made soup."

Yami's foul mood vanished instantly. "Awesome." He leaped up and fetched his hat, which had been sitting in the snow since the snowball-to-the-head incident.

"What kind of soup did she make, Ever?" Alfie asked. The group began to trudge back towards the house. "She said she'd make potato soup before we left. That's my favorite."

Ever coldly regarded her, and then she ignored the question. From between her lips, she puffed out a wispy flame, and she fluffed her tails before sidling closer to Epsilon's side. "I helped her make it," she told him importantly. She stood close enough to touch him, but she didn't dare to venture any closer. "And for your bowl, I put in the spices that you like."

"I appreciate your thought," Epsilon said. He spoke sweetly, as usual, but he didn't look in her direction. Instead, he walked faster to catch up with Alfie and Yami. "Have you two explored the sights of Ecruteak yet? If you are looking for something to do this afternoon, that may be something you might want to try."

Yami didn't seem particularly interested. "Meh," he said. "I'd rather take a nap after lunch."

"Could you go with me, Epsilon?" Alfie glanced at the Bell Tower, which was foggy from a distance. Feilong had mentioned all of Ecruteak's sights and attractions, so she didn't see the harm in going for a walk after lunch. She wasn't about to let this chance slide just because Yami would rather be napping. She wiped her boots on the doormat before stepping inside.

Epsilon patted Yami's head. "Actually, _he_ will be accompanying you," he said. "I have some urgent business to attend to after lunch. Feilong is coming with me, and Étoile is going to be helping Grandma tidy up. Ever, I have a feeling, would rather stay inside."

"Got that right," mumbled Ever as she shoved past Alfie into the house.

"So that leaves Yami!" said Epsilon, who was unusually cheerful. When he saw Yami's vile expression, he only smiled and removed his shoes. Then as he unraveled his scarf, he added, "Somebody must do it. Be the gallant, chivalrous one who steps up and takes the blow for everyone else."

_It was Epsilon's idea in the first place, _thought Alfie, frowning. "Well, I don't want it to be a problem—"

"It is not," Epsilon declared. As they walked in, he hung his damp winter coats on the coat rack, and the others did the same. "It has already been decided. Yami will accompany you on your sightseeing trip in Ecruteak. Besides, he has lived here nearly his whole life. He will not get lost."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Lyra's head peeked out from around the corner. She had a wooden spoon in her hand, and her lips were smacking as if she'd just tasted something delicious. "Guys," she said, exasperated. When they didn't make any obvious effort to quicken their undressing, she urgently waved her hands towards the direction of the dining room. "Lunch. _Now_."

Before they headed towards the dining room, Yami pulled Alfie aside and hissed at her, "This is _not_ a date, no matter what anybody calls it. Get it? _Not. A. Date._" He leered at her for several seconds, and then he huffed and swept towards the smell of food.

Alfie watched him go, and when she was left alone in the back hall, she whisper-laughed to herself. _Definitely not a date_, she agreed, _but it'll still be fun to tease him._

* * *

><p>"This is a date," said Alfie.<p>

Yami groaned aloud, and then he tangled his hands in his hair. "Did you _not_ hear me earlier?" he exclaimed. "Not a date! I'm only going because I'll look like an ass if I don't. And I pride myself on my reputation. I've got to look the best I can at all times, no matter what."

The main street that went through Ecruteak was bustling with people. The citizens dressed differently than Alfie's expectations – many had on traditional Japanese robes, much like Ever, except less scantily. Some ladies had their dark hair swept up into tight buns that were adorned with flowers and golden combs, and others had flowing dresses that trailed behind them. Even in the late autumn, the multiple designs of colorful silks and flowers made it feel like spring.

Of course, some women wore plain jeans and shirts. But Alfie found herself fascinated with the traditional Japanese attire. Ecruteak really _was_ something else.

"Whatever you say," Alfie said, without much interest. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she stared at the Bell Tower, which still resided far in the distance.

They zigzagged through the streets and avoided colliding into anybody. Finally, Yami, in a bored tone, said, "This is the Kimono Dance Theater. In here you will find an assortment of—"

"You're just reading from the promotional poster," Alfie laughed. She approached the poster on the side of the lamppost and read it thoroughly. "Can't you give me an actual tour? You've apparently lived here your whole life – tell me what you know."

Yami sighed. "I should be napping right now," he said, beneath his breath. "Instead, I'm stuck babysitting some girl because nobody else has the time."

"Stop whining, Ghost-boy," Alfie said cheerfully. She admired the concessions in one of the street kiosks, wondering what would be a suitable Christmas gift for each individual team member. "If you aren't going to show me around, I'll do it myself."

They ventured further into the city. It was easier to walk, as the snow had been shoveled to the side, and the deeper they traveled the more kiosks they found. All of the Ecruteak citizens, and maybe even people from other cities, were browsing for gifts and good sales. And the further they went, the closet they got to the Bell Tower, which was Alfie's prime reason to choosing to tour Ecruteak.

However, the closer they go to the Bell Tower, the quieter Yami became. At first, he'd jeered and joked with Alfie. He'd called her names, made fun of her feminine habits, her short hair, and her weird eyes – perfectly normal. But his silence was growing increasingly difficult to withstand. He wouldn't even respond to _her_ jokes anymore. She'd never had to encourage him to tease her, and now she could barely get any response at all!

They reached the calmer part of the city. Vacant parks surrounded them on every side, and some of the trees still had their autumn leaves. They were about to cross the bridge to the Bell Tower when it just became _too_ much to bear.

_Ask him, ask him, ask him_, Alfie told herself. Straightforwardness had never been in her vocabulary. "Yami," she began, very hesitantly, "you've been really quiet. Did I say something wrong?"

Yami, though, had already walked all the way to the middle of the bridge. Ten feet from her, with his hands in his pockets and his eyes helpless, he looked different – older than he really was. Just as quickly as he'd donned the innocent look, he replaced it with his usual arrogant attitude. "I've been thinking," he said irritably. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, but—"

"Well, _good_!" He turned his back to her and lowered his eyes to his feet, his arms crossed not from the cold, but from something else that he was feeling inside. "It's not like you have to ask, anyway. You're just too nosy. All the time you're too nosy. It's not like I ask about your life. Because, it's not like I care or anything, so you shouldn't either."

Alfie wrung her hands in frustration, the friction of her winter mittens on her bare hands leaving a burning sensation on her skin. "I wasn't being nosy," she said. "I was just trying to be nice."

Yami craned his head back to watch the Bell Tower. "Well, don't be."

Alfie couldn't believe that the pleasant walk had so swiftly turned into an argument. Incredulously, she thought, _How could he be so selfish all the time? Every second of the day, he's griping about something different. Couldn't I have gone with Feilong or Epsilon? At least they would've made this a whine-free trip. _

She continued to mentally lament Yami's company, because she was too much of a chicken to voice her pities aloud. Then she saw his expression – pained, conflicted, and perplexed. The accumulation of emotions that seemed to be building up inside of him stunned her. "Yami?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer. She wasn't sure if he'd chosen to ignore her, or if he was so engrossed with his thoughts that he hadn't heard her. Pursing her lips, she stood there and contemplated her next move. _Should I ask him what his problem is? No…it's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it. What do I do?_

"Yami," she said again, but once more, he was silent. She carefully approached him, and before she knew it, she'd grabbed his hand from his pocket and given it a squeeze. With that squeeze, even though he still refused to look at her, his eyes widened and then shut tight. "Please don't be sad. Or afraid. Whatever it is that you're feeling. I'll be here for you. I promise."

His eyes slowly opened, but his hand was limp in hers. "You can't say that," he said, glancing at her feet. "You've only been around for a couple of months."

"I _swear_," Alfie said. She thought of all the times she'd found him a more reliable companion than anybody else. As simple as said times were, they meant something. She mutely thanked him for the occasions when he'd choose to sit next to her instead of Ever, or when he suggested that they build snow forts. "Everybody has problems. I would know."

Then, surprisingly, he squeezed her hand back. His long, slender fingers dwarfed her little hand, but it was warm and comforting. To offer him more reassurance, she used another hand to clasp his. She was about to speak again when something out of the ordinary caught her eye.

At the edge of the bridge stood two older men. The first had earth brown hair and orange-red eyes that seemed with flicker with an inner fire. Plumes of chalky smoke poured from between two gray plates on his back, and on his muscular arms there were black bands that looked very heavy. His eyes were narrowed at her, as if he were sizing her up before battle.

The other man, however, regarded her with wiser scrutiny. Even though he had similar red eyes and long fangs that protruded from his upper lip, he looked like had the calmer temper of the two. His hair was black, and his shoulders had stripes of the same inky color. From his back, instead of smoke, came dark violet clouds that snapped and hissed with electricity. He wasn't quite as massive as the other one – his figure was lither and much more cat-like.

They stood there for a long time, doing nothing but staring. Yami had gone rigid, and he hadn't said a word, so Alfie asked, "Um, is there something I can help you with?"

They flinched, as if they hadn't expected her to speak. They exchanged knowing glances with each other, and then the black haired one responded. "So you are the one who our sister has placed in her favor. You are the one that goes by Alfie?"

"That's me." Alfie's brows scrunched together. She glanced between the two of them. "Who's your sister?"

The muscular one balled his huge hands into fists. The knuckles were bruised, like he was accustomed to punching things. "You are the one that our overlord has placed his bets on? How is it that you, something so delicate, could _possibly_ restore the balance and harmony in our world?"

"Look, I—I don't know what you're talking about," Alfie squeaked, shifting her weight closer to Yami. Obviously these weren't regular Pokémon - they exerted power unlike anything she'd experienced before. Discomforted, she stepped back. "I really don't…I think you have me mixed up with somebody else."

"If you are the one that is named Alfie, then we know exactly who you are," said the black haired one. His voice was just as accusatory, but at least it held hints of respect. He didn't seem like the type to intimidate her purposefully. "Where do you come from? How long have you kept your transformation a secret?"

Yami frowned at Alfie. His hand slipped from her grasp. "Transformation? What does he mean?"

"I—I…" Alfie stammered. _How did they know? Is my secret just all over the place now? How many know? _Abashed, she avoided Yami's penetrating gaze. "Who are you? I don't know you."

"Bah!" exclaimed the muscular one. Red embers began to engulf his back, and the smoke poured our heavier than before. To his companion, he said, "How does Suicune expect her to accomplish anything with the overlord if she is not even aware of the higher-ups? Goes to show her education is lacking. I have no confidence in this one. My allegiance is not with her, Raikou."

Raikou placed his hand on his shoulder. "Be reasonable, Entei. We have taken her by surprise. Give her some time to explain herself, we—"

"Hypocrites!" shrieked a third voice. From nowhere spiraled a woman into existence – the same one that had been on Alfie's balcony. She didn't hesitate to throw herself into the men's faces. "How dare you order me to isolate myself from the transformed one and turn on your heel to do the exact opposite! If you touch her you _will_ receive my wrath!"

Entei blanched. Even though she was only half his size and fragile in appearance, he looked genuinely fearful. "You have been watching her. Closer than ever, I assume. You _must_ learn that we only tell you this for your own—"

"Suicune, we did not mean her harm," said Raikou quickly. He raised his hands, as if offering her a peace treaty. "We were only here to do the same as you – act as observers."

Alfie was paralyzed by the scene happening before her. Two minutes ago, she'd been alone with Yami and now, there was _this _dramatic turn of events. Except for the woman, they were all strangers, and they seemed to be fighting over _her_.

Yami, on the other hand, didn't seem amazed – he just looked scared. To himself, he kept whispering the words, "Legendary beasts…" repeatedly. Eventually, he faced Alfie and asked her, "Why are they here? What have you done to bring them here?"

She panicked. "I—I don't know!"

"You criticize me for acting recklessly," the woman called Suicune began, "but you do the same! I may bring myself too close to the transformed ones at times, but never before have I so foolishly exposed myself as you have done! I thought we had settled the matter, but come to find out you have been watching her just as closely as I have been."

Raikou stepped between her and Entei. "Please," he said. "Let us discuss this rationally."

Over Raikou's head, Entei glared down at Suicune, and she did the same. Their eyes initiated a silent battle, but she was the first to relent. "You are right, Raikou" she said. "I will not engage in battle with one of my own brothers, all because of this. That would be truly abominable."

"The House of Beasts it is, then," Entei decided, and Raikou nodded in agreement.

"No. Here." Suicune faced Alfie, and when she walked she seemed to glide instead of step. She apologetically bowed her head, and then pressed her hand to her chest. When she straightened, she told the men, "To justify your sudden confrontation and to make amends, you should bestow her proper apology. When the time comes, she is the one who will save your unfaithful hides. Trust me when I say that you want to be under her good favor."

Whether it was under fear or shame that they surrendered, it didn't matter, because they weren't the type that Alfie wanted to have as enemies. When the men walked towards her, Alfie noticed that they left strange footprints – Entei had wispy flames trailing behind him, and Raikou left white-blue sparks of energy. For the first time, she became entirely aware of their superiority over her. _What was that Yami called them? Legendary…beasts?_

The men bowed simultaneously. Entei grudgingly said, "I am remorseful."

"I am as well," Raikou said. Even he didn't seem to fully accept the idea that he was bowing down and apologizing to a fifteen year old that was half his height, but he did it without resistance. "Please forgive us for our boldness. I assure you that we meant no harm, nor did we mean to establish fear in your heart."

"Um," Alfie said. "It's cool. I guess."

"I still do not pledge my allegiance towards her," Entei said to Suicune. He glared at Alfie from the corner of his eye, and when he flexed his titanic arms the black bands on his wrists creaked with the strain. "That is something she must earn. Perhaps, when she does something of use to this world _then_ she may receive my respect."

Suicune sighed exasperatedly. It seemed that every time she did that, a breath of wind accompanied her exhalation. When Yami whispered, "That's Suicune. She represents the rain and the Northern winds," in Alfie's ear, she shrunk back. She didn't know that Pokémon could have such meaningful statuses.

"That is of no importance right now," Suicune replied. Her hair continued to fan out around her, as if the rules of gravity didn't apply to her. "Please. Do not take Entei's words to heart. You will do fine."

"I…_still_ have no clue what you're talking about," Alfie said. When the two men leered down at her in response, she bit her lip and went on, "Do fine with it? Something of use to this world? And pledging allegiance? Look. You _really_ have the wrong Pokémon, I'm not even—"

"A Pokémon?" Suicune's eyes shined.

Yami held up a halting hand. "Alright, alright, pause _here_," he said. Once everyone's attention was focused on him, he swallowed nervously and went on, "First question. What do you mean she's not even a Pokémon? She _obviously _is. And second question. Why her? Why are all three of you here…for _her_? She's just Alfie." He glanced at her, and then he looked away.

"You have heard nothing, ghost," Entei rumbled. "Your business is not here."

"Entei, be _proper_," Suicune scolded. She inhaled slowly, and then she faced the two younger Pokémon. At her sides, her fingers rubbed together, and when they separated, they were damp with dewdrops. "Honestly, you two deserve an explanation. The overlord—"

"Suicune."

Her eyes widened, like she'd been caught red-handed at a crime scene. "Epsilon," she whispered. She whirled around and the men parted to reveal said Pokémon at the rear of the group.

He stood there, attempting to grasp the situation occurring before him. He walked down the path they'd left for him. Even though he was smaller than Entei and Raikou, he narrowed his eyes at them and, surprisingly, they looked mildly intimidated. When he reached Suicune, his expression registered confusion. "What exactly were you about to tell them? About the overlord?"

Suicune didn't have to answer, because Epsilon already knew. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed into his palms. After a lengthy period of silence, he said, "Come, Alfie and Yami. We are leaving."

"But—" Alfie and Yami began.

"We are leaving," Epsilon repeated sternly. When he turned around and walked away, they had no choice but to follow him. As they passed beneath the scrutinizing stares of the beasts, they huddled closer to one another and quickened their step. Epsilon, before walking too far, angled his eyes at the beasts behind him. "You will not be speaking with these two again, Suicune."

Alfie hadn't ever heard Epsilon sound so strict. When he left, Yami stayed close to his side as if he was the only available source of protection, but Alfie felt the beasts tugging at her heart, and she had an unexplainable desire to run back to them and hear their truths. Their presences lingered behind her until she finally turned around and found them gone, the only proof that they ever existed being the gentle wind on her face and the smell of ozone and ash.

_The overlord, she said,_ Alfie thought. _Who is the overlord? Suicune was about to answer all of my questions. I just know it! _For a minute, she resented Epsilon for interrupting. Then when he placed a protective hand on her shoulder, her anger melted away and was replaced by shame.

"Epsilon," she started daringly, "who is the overlo—"

"Hush, Alfie," he said, his ears pinned. He threw her a look that she'd never seen before and squeezed her shoulder so tight that she winced. "We will not speak of such things. You will receive your answers in time. And now…it is not the time."

Sullen, she hung her head. _I shouldn't have asked,_ she thought miserably. She didn't want him to be cross with her. All she coveted was the answers! She'd asked months ago, and even then they were unattainable. _When will the time come when I can have them? I'm sick of waiting. I want to know now._

The unknowingness was going to kill her. But there was no way she could just leave them and find the truth for herself. There was much about the Pokémon world she didn't know.

She contemplated Epsilon's words from months before. On the first night of her transformation, he'd promised her protection. "_It is much more dangerous than you humans know of. In our world, we have creators and destroyers, and those who have the power to collapse universes. We have figures with predominance over the rest of us, figures who control what we do and how we do it. If you ever sought the need to search them out, I will give you my guidance," _were his exact words.

But he wasn't giving her any room to work with. What measures would she have to take to finally discover the reason she'd been given her second chance? It was clear – she was there for a reason. So why were the weeks passing without event? What more did she have to learn before something happened?

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Meh, short…but interesting. :3


	11. Back to New Bark

**Began chapter: **December 24, 2011  
><strong>Posted: <strong>January 3, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Longer chapter. ^^ More content too. If this doesn't make up for all the weeks I missed out on, I don't know what will. This is where the story begins to pick up.

Like I said, **_this one is a little longer than the standard chapter, just because the content would seem awkward if I split it up into two chapters._**

Anyway, this was supposed to be uploaded on the weekend. But I'm on break still, and stupid me didn't realize that Tuesday was _not_ a weekend day. XD Sorry that it's a few days late. Once again, I hope the long chapter compensates for its lateness.

Anyway, read, enjoy, review, and share! :D

Oh, and _Happy New Year_!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine<span>**

"This is it," said Alfie, more to herself than the world around her. Her hands clenched into fists at her side, and as Morty summoned his Pokémon, a ghostly wind blew from behind and sent chills running down her exposed neck. "I won't fail this time. There's no room for failure. Only improvement."

This Pokémon would be stronger than her – Lyra made that clear. Yet if Alfie felt herself weakening, the trainer also said that there would be replacements available. Alfie wasn't expected to deal with this Pokémon all by herself, she was told. Nobody expected much from her during this battle, because all she needed was some experience.

_Nobody is expecting much. But I'll give them something to look at, at least. _Alfie was determined to finish this Pokémon off, and by herself. It was time to prove herself to the Pokémon world. If she had to fight until her bones broke, she would. And, smugly, she had to remind herself, _After this, Ever will have no right to complain._

"Go get 'em, Ghastly!" And so, the first Pokémon was called forth.

Alfie stared blankly at her opponent. She glanced back and forth between Yami and the summoned Pokémon, and then she grinned. "Yami, he looks just like you!"

"He looks _nothing_ like me!" Yami griped from the sidelines. He waved his fists and stomped all over, and when he finished he threw Alfie a steaming glare. "You have to be out of your right mind to even _think_ that he looks like—"

"Ghastly, use Lick!"

The boy tossed his dark, violet hair out of his eyes and sped towards Alfie. He moved so fast, and blended in so well with the black surroundings, that she didn't see his figure until he materialized in front of her. In one swift motion, he came up from underneath her and left a trail of saliva along her chest, neck and face. She screamed and stumbled backwards, feeling utterly disgusted by the attack. When she touched the saliva that coated her front side, she wanted to burst into tears.

The opponent snickered quietly for a moment, and then he exploded into a series of laughing fits. Yami, from his place on the side, did the same. They both rolled on the ground, pounded at it with their fists, and clutched at their stomachs to assist their breathing issues.

"That is so gross!" she wailed. Not to mention, the saliva burned her skin, but its painful qualities only served to anger her. She pointed an accusatory finger at Yami and furiously added, "You _are_ just like him!"

"It hurts!" Yami cackled from the floor.

Lyra decided that enough was enough. She tightened the ribbon on her bonnet, fixed it straight, and assumed the offensive position. "Alfie," she started, "use Razor Leaf!"

The Ghastly attempted to stop Alfie's advance, but she'd already witnessed his quickness and was able to dodge him easily. Once his back was exposed, he was assaulted by dozens of blade-like, sharpened leaves. Because of his speed, he managed to avoid several of them, but he was unable to escape without injury. The leaves had sliced his skin, leaving reddened – some bloody – welts that looked very painful.

"Good!" Lyra yelled. She saw the Ghastly move forward, so she called, "Now move back! Back, back!"

Alfie tried her hardest to not trip over her feet. The Ghastly continued to throw furious punches, and she knew that if one connected with her face she'd fall unconscious. She tried to remember what Epsilon had taught her – she had to listen to her senses. She had to be aware of everything around her.

When the opportunity presented itself, she grasped it. The Ghastly took less than a second to catch his breath, and in that span of time she delivered a powerful blow to his jawbone. He spiraled away, obviously bewildered by the sudden attack. He rubbed his jaw tenderly, and as soon as his eyes stopped spinning, he bared his fangs – something that Yami tended to do when he got angry.

Lyra pumped her fist. "Awesome! Move in!"

Alfie hesitated, because she wasn't sure if she wanted to follow Lyra's commands. But as soon as she gave in to the temptation, the opportunity to finish the foe off had passed. She gasped as he swiped viciously at her, and once more she was on the defensive. Several times, his punches connected with her face.

Epsilon's voice echoed in her head. _Trust your trainer, _he said. _Lyra has the gift. She can see things other trainers cannot. If you heed her command, she will guide you along the path of triumph and lead you to victory. Never before has she led any of us astray, and it will be the same with you. She wants to see you succeed. Now, listen._

"Move in!" came Lyra's second attempt.

Everything inside of Alfie – her inner voice – screamed to ignore the command. The Ghastly did not waver, and she was positive that if she moved in she would be knocked back. But she decided to trust. With great uncertainty, she stepped forward and threw one solid punch to the side of the Ghastly's head. He was sent, grunting with pain, to the ground.

"Razor Leaf, again!"

Alfie had no problem with ranged attacks. Once more, she summoned the bladed leaves and released them upon the unmoving target. Because he was unable to avoid them, this time he received the full blow of the attack. His skin glowed red with the hundreds of cuts that adorned his skin. Before he could cry out in pain, he was unconscious.

Morty smiled grimly. "It isn't over yet," he said. He rolled up his black sleeves, and from his hand launched another Pokéball. "Get 'em, Haunter!"

Alfie felt on top of the world – as far as she was concerned, she could take on anybody. But before she could step forward to challenge the newcomer, her heart began to pound and everything in her sight was flooded with white. She clutched at her head and staggered backwards. "W—what's happening?"

She couldn't see Yami, but she could hear him. "S—she's evolving!" he exclaimed.

"Alfie!"

She stumbled into Epsilon's body and tried to blink away the whiteness, but it wouldn't fade. "Epsilon," she whispered, feeling very afraid. "What's happening? What's happening to me?"

His voice had a strange, thrumming echo when he spoke – unlike his telepathic speaking, but unlike his normal voice. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, leaned forward, and said in her ear, "Little lady, you are only going through what all Pokémon do. You are evolving."

"E—evolving?" she croaked. Her body began to grow extremely warm, both internally and externally. Her legs buckled, and she collapsed to her knees. She whispered, "What's that? What's going on?"

"Do not panic," Epsilon said. He knelt down beside her and gripped her shoulders tighter. He spoke in hushed tones, presumably to comfort her. "Evolution is a process where the evolving Pokémon morphs into another Pokémon – your body will change, your looks, attacks, even your stats such as speed and strength. Only good can come from this. Be patient. Wait it out."

Alfie steadied her hiccups and tried to regulate her breathing. Eventually, the white light began to flicker out and she could establish forms and figures again. The hotness in her body also disappeared, and soon she was feeling perfectly well again. "Am…am I done?"

Epsilon looked her over. "Yes, you are done."

She hurriedly inspected herself. Wardrobe wise, she noticed that her dress had shortened, another layer of transparent fabric was added, and her boots had extended up to her knees. Instead of her vine necklace, there were pale green leaves protruding from her neck. The leaf on her head was bigger, felt heavier, and now had a crescent shaped cut near the tip. She really _was_ different.

"What am I?" she asked. She spun around and attempted to get acquainted with the shortness of her new dress. Because of the new leaf, her head felt strangely unbalanced. "You said I'd morph into another Pokémon."

"You are no longer Chikorita, but you are now Bayleef," he said. His eyes glinted when he glanced up at Morty and the Haunter, who were waiting out the evolution process patiently. "And you are stronger."

"Are you hinting at something, Epsilon?"

He smiled and ruffled her hair, just like he always did. "This battle is yours, little lady," he said. He gave her an encouraging thumbs-up as he walked back to the sidelines. He waved once, and jogged the rest of the way back.

Lyra conducted routine inspection of her new Pokémon as well. After she was done, she grinned and, like Epsilon, made her way back to her designated placement. "Morty," she said as she straightened her bonnet in that very _I'm-determined-to-get-what-I-want_ way. "I think you'll be giving me that Fog Badge soon enough."

"We'll see about that, Trainer Lyra," Morty responded.

_You think I can do it?_ Alfie asked as the opponent launched itself towards her. She crouched down low and prepared herself for the impact. With his frightening eyes, talon-shaped claws, and swift step, the Haunter looked like something straight out of a nightmare. Self-doubt, which she wasn't unfamiliar with, enveloped her thoughts.

Epsilon, on the sidelines, crossed his arms and leaned back. _I know you will make us proud, _he replied.

Alfie arched her back as she dodged one of the Haunter's swipes. _But how can you be so sure? How are you always so sure? _Without permission from Lyra, she released her storm of razor leafs on the Haunter. When he became preoccupied with the distraction, she jumped up and threw a kick towards him. _Everything you predict is right. How can you read the future?_

_It is not a matter of predicting and reading the future,_ said Epsilon._ This is the path of triumph. Yours is longer than the average road. There are many obstacles along the way – some small, some large. With each step, you walk closer and closer to your final destination. And with each step, you prove yourself more and more to our world. It is a matter of faith._

She felt an uplifting power surge from behind her. She ducked beneath one of the Haunter's swings and leapt at him, successfully knocking him to the ground. In seconds, he'd recovered, but Alfie had already distanced herself.

_I have faith in you, Alfie._

* * *

><p>"I'm so full!" Yami exclaimed as he stretched along the backside of the chair. His back emitted multiple cracking and popping noises as he arched. He then sighed and straightened himself. "Grandma seriously knows how to cook. If only the women on our team could cook <em>half<em> as good."

Ever whacked the back of his head, completely ignoring his shouts of protest. "It just so happens that I helped," she said imperiously. Her eye twitched, and then she grudgingly added, "I mean, _all_ of the girls helped. I just helped the most."

Alfie ignored it and gave an embarrassed smile. "I've never been a cooker," she said as she chewed on her fork. _Not even as a human. _"But with Grandma, it's a lot of fun. She taught me how to properly harvest the vegetables, and—"

"_Please_," Ever said exasperatedly. She waved her hand and went back to sipping the leftover sauce. When she finished, she patted her lips with a napkin. "Shouldn't all grass types know a thing or two about plants and veggies? It's no wonder that you could do things the right way. I should've given you the job of cutting the meat."

"Oh, hush," Feilong said, setting down his bowl and sighing happily. "You all did a good job. Each one of your put in equal effort to make this dinner delicious. There's no need to argue about it. Of course, Étoile's cooking is _more_ extraordinary than usual—"

"Feilong, you do not set an exemplary example," Epsilon joked. His tail made swishing noises as it waved back and forth along the wooden chair.

Étoile rolled her eyes. "I think the point that _should_ be made is that we all contributed, nobody's cooking is better than anyone else's, and that we should enjoy it while it lasts. Don't forget everyone – we're leaving first thing in the morning. Say your goodbyes to Grandma while you can."

Feilong raised his index finger. "Exactly."

"Now, what did you all make for dessert?" Yami expectantly held out his plate. When nobody responded, he set it down and clapped his hands together loudly. "Chop, chop. I have a second stomach used for dessert only, and it's growling."

Alfie relaxed against the chair. Each personality was beginning to grow on her. She wasn't sure what she'd do without Feilong's friendly nature or Étoile's peacemaker attitude. When she became human again, she'd even miss Ever's daily snootiness and Yami's demanding behavior. They were the closest friends she'd ever had – besides Lyra and Ethan, of course.

Ethan. She would be seeing him again within the next week. Not to mention, her parents would be with him. _How am I going to handle seeing them all at once_? She anxiously chewed on her nails, suddenly oblivious to the commotion around her. _How can I stand seeing the house I grew up in? They're going to look at me, and talk to me, and I can't say anything back._

The room felt hot and suffocating. "I'm going to step outside and take a breather," she told Étoile, who nodded and translated to Lyra and Grandma.

Once Alfie was outside, her thoughts became clearer. She sighed heavily and sat on the front porch steps, shivering and wondering why her evolution had given her shorter clothes. _Bayleef,_ she thought miserably. _So far, you've done nothing for me._

In twenty-four hours, Ecruteak City would be far behind, and she would return to the place where she'd seen both the end and the beginning. She'd hoped to keep that side of her personal, but in two days' time she'd be sharing her past with everyone else, and she wasn't sure if she was willing to do that.

The door behind her opened and closed, but she didn't check to see who'd emerged. His voice told her all she needed to know. "The Bell Tower," Yami said, "is where I was born and raised. But I was haunted. Something told me to leave. My brother, even though he's younger than me, used to tell me that you can't hold onto old ghosts, so I left."

Alfie eyed him as he sat down next to her, mildly surprised by his abrupt seriousness. "What told you to leave?" she asked.

"Not really _what_," he said. He massaged his hands, cupping them from the cold. Eventually, he gave up and shoved them into his jacket pockets. He nervously fidgeted, and then he exhaled so harshly that his hair flew out of his eyes. "Yeah, not what. But _who_."

"Who told you to leave, then?" Alfie said cautiously, careful to not prod or poke at his past. If he chose to leave it behind, like she had decided to do, then she was going to respect that.

It took him a long time to reply. "It was one of those fortune-telling birds. Xatus are pretty common around here, and if there's one thing you don't want to do, it's run into them. They get all freaky, telling you your future and other things you don't want to know. When I ran into one, about a year ago, he told me lots of weird things."

Alfie blinked, mystified by the supposed fortune-teller known as Xatu. "Weird things? Like?"

Yami had endured the cold for sometime, but at that moment he trembled violently. "I remember I was sleeping," he said. "My little brother told me that there was somebody standing outside of the Bell Tower. So I went to the window, and when I looked outside, there he was. He told me things about my future."

"_Like_?" Alfie prompted again, more firmly than before.

"He told me that I was going to meet the person who would change our world," said Yami. "And he told me that I was going to play a part in it. When I blinked, the stupid bird had vanished, but the voice kept talking. It was suddenly everywhere, and it was pretty scary. I'm a ghost, and I'm supposed to scare people. I don't _get_ scared. And…changing the world? That's insane. That could never happen to me."

Yami inhaled shakily, and then he softly added, "And he told me that I wasn't going to see my brother for a long time. The next morning, Malacai was gone. I haven't seen him since. I think he was either captured by humans or…or recruited by those squads that you see trying to rebel against the higher-ups. I can't even imagine it."

Quite hesitantly, and choosing to avoid any conversation about his brother, Alfie said, "It sounds like you're scared to me. It sounds like you're scared that you won't meet up to expectations. It's not that you can't change the world – it's that you're too afraid to try."

"You're one to talk about getting scared. You're afraid of your own shadow." And then, he narrowed his eyes and slowly added, "You know, the Legendary Beasts had some kind of attraction to you. You wouldn't be the person that's supposed to change the world, would you?"

"Nah," Alfie said. She leaned back and placed her hands in her lap. _Me? Change the world? Highly doubtful_. "I could never pull something like that. I think I might be the same as you. Even if I could, I don't think I'd want to. I don't want that sort of responsibility to fall on my shoulders. I just want something normal…for once."

Yami considered her words for a moment, and then he released his tension with another sigh and leaned back with her. "Yeah, you're right," he said, shutting his eyes as a bitter wind swept past them. "You're not special enough. You're just Alfie. The only thing you can change is clothes as you get fatter and fatter."

_Just Alfie_, she thought, unbothered by his fat remark. _That's what he said back at the Bell Tower. Am I really _just_ Alfie? Is there no reason to believe that I'm different from everyone else?_

"I was kidding with that comment, by the way," Yami said when he noticed her silence. "I don't really think you're fat. You just eat a lot."

"I know," Alfie laughed softly, and then she tucked her hair behind her ear. When she smiled at him, he seemed bewildered that she had. "Call me fat all you want. In return, I'll just call you skinny."

"You have—" Yami started, but then he paused abruptly. He averted his eyes and looked at his thin wrists, desperate for a distraction. His mouth opened and closed, as if searching for something else to talk about. "You know…back at the Bell Tower. I came out here to say sorry for ruining your trip. But there was something I also wanted to ask. They said you weren't a Pokémon."

Alfie felt cornered. How was she going to avoid this one? "I…I have no clue. The entire time, I had no idea what they were talking about. I really think they have the wrong girl."

"Alfie, is there something that you're hiding from—"

"What are you two doing out here?" Feilong poked his head out from the house. He immediately shivered and retreated further back into the hallway. When his gaze fell on the pair, his eyes squinted and his mouth formed somewhat of a pout. "Come on in. It's _freezing_ out here."

_I've been saved_, Alfie thought happily. But she knew that Yami would ask again. He would relentlessly pursue her secret, and she couldn't beat around the bush forever. "Okay, Feilong," she said. Hastily, she got up and entered the house.

When she noticed that Yami hadn't followed her, she stood in the doorway and waited for him. His eyes were filled with confusion, and it looked like he wanted to say more. Instead of speaking, however, he rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, sighed, stood up, and walked past her into the commotion of the house. As he traveled the long hallway, he didn't look back once.

Alfie felt awful. She realized that he felt unconnected, and maybe disappointed, with her – he'd shared his secret, and now she wouldn't share hers. But her transformation was something that she couldn't tell him. _Not now, at least_. Perhaps, when the time and situation was appropriate, he would understand the burden she carried on her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"It feels good to be home!" Lyra exclaimed. She shielded her eyes from the white sun and stared up at the twin houses just ahead. She quivered, either with excitement or cold, inside of her heavy coat and quickened her step. "In just a couple of minutes, I'll see my parents and Ethan again!"<p>

Alfie tried her hardest to settle her churning stomach. It felt like centuries since she'd walked this path, and even longer since she'd seen her home. In the distance, just beyond the trees, it looked the same – pale blue with white trim, except now the gardens, which had once overflowed with yellow tulips, were now stripped bare.

"I remember this town," Ever sighed. She breathed steaming vapor into her hands, and she huddled deeper into the comfort of her nine tails. "I was hoping to never return. When it comes to magnificence and appeal, it doesn't impress much."

"It's quaint," said Étoile. As usual, she was undisturbed by the cold and didn't need to shelter herself from it. "It has been years since I've been here, but I still think of it fondly."

_We were playing hide-and-go-seek_, thought Alfie as she observed the landscape. _I wanted to hide behind those rocks, but Lyra insisted that we hide in that tree over there. I didn't want to, but I listened to her anyway. When Ethan counted to one hundred and walked under our tree, Lyra leaned too far forward, fell, and broke her arm. _

"You seem to be lost in contemplation, little lady," Epsilon said quietly, leaning in next to her. "I do not blame you. You are revisiting the past. Nobody should have to experience that kind of turmoil. Are you feeling well?"

_Ethan told us that aliens were out there, listening to us. Hoping to make contact with aliens, we climbed on top of my house to mess with the antenna. When my dad caught us out there, he lectured us for the rest of the night. But once the sun started to come up, and he was getting tired, he made us all hot chocolate and let us sleep in until afternoon. _Alfie glanced at Epsilon. "What?"

"I asked if you felt well." He furrowed his brows. "You look like you are going to be sick."

_I got sick in the seventh grade. Lyra tried to make me a cake to help me feel better, but she burnt it. I ate it anyway. And even though I felt worse afterward, I ate it all and bought her a diary to thank her._ "Really, Epsilon," she said. She inhaled deeply, hoping to restore some steadiness to her head. When that method failed, she rubbed her temples vigorously until there was a dull ache in her face. "I'll be okay. This is supposed to be a fun night for everyone."

Epsilon hesitated for a moment, and then he reluctantly said, "Well, if you say so. But remember – Feilong, Étoile, and I are all aware of your secret. If you need any one of us, you can pull us aside."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Lyra and the group approached Alfie's house. "This is it, guys," she said, grinning. She eagerly bounced up the steps, rang the doorbell three times, stepped back, and waited patiently. When the door opened, they were greeted by Ethan's handsome face.

Alfie had harbored a secret crush on Ethan for half her life, from the second to the eighth grade. There'd be something about his navy blue eyes that had captured her heart. But no matter how hard she tried, Lyra could always triumph over her. When Ethan had needed someone to attend the school dance with him, he'd chosen Lyra. When he'd felt lonely and helpless on his Pokémon journey, he'd called Lyra for support, not Alfie.

_It wasn't fair. _She stared at him blankly. He couldn't see her, and he probably never would again. _She doesn't even realize it now – how he wants her. She doesn't see it. It wasn't fair that he was unattainable, no matter how hard I tried. All she had to do is smile at him, and he'd trip over his feet trying to get to her._

Was that how Ever felt – always trying and trying, but never amounting to anything? How much effort would she put into her relationship with Epsilon until she finally gave up? _Does she feel now what I felt for half my life? Will she be able to overcome this obstacle, like I have? _Secretly, she wished for strength for Ever.

"It's about time you got here," Ethan said. "You're a Slowpoke."

"You're the Slowking," Lyra replied. She gestured for the group to walk in first, and then she followed behind them. "Is my mother here yet?"

Ethan shook his head. "It's a bit early," he said. He took her coat and her bag, and then set them to the side. "If you want, we can stop by your place, just to say hi. She probably won't be here for a while."

"I'll do that later – they can wait. Alfie's parents come first." Lyra stopped in front of the mirror by the doorway and fixed her hair, which had been disheveled by her winter hat – the temporary replacement for her bonnet. When she finished, she twirled and posed for Ethan. "Do I look presentable for a party?"

Ethan grinned and gave her an honest thumbs-up. "Stunning," he answered, very truthfully probably. He waved at the group, who didn't do much waving back, and then he said, "I have my Pokémon with me too. They're in the other room."

Alfie and everybody else followed him and Lyra into the kitchen, where she found herself speechless. Mom was stirring something at the stove, and Dad was chatting with Ethan's parents. When Lyra entered the room, Mom turned around, smiled, and opened her arms for an inviting hug.

_That smile should have been for me,_ thought Alfie, almost jealously, as she watched Lyra embrace her mother. She whispered to Epsilon, "My stomach hurts. Really bad. I'm not saying I want to leave. I'm warning you – just in case I throw up all over the place."

"Oh, Lyra," Mom said wearily. "We're so happy you're back. Both you and Ethan – what a pleasant surprise. It's too bad we don't have Alfie to complete the trio. I'm sure she would've been ecstatic to see Ethan again."

"Have you been doing all right?" Lyra asked, and she concernedly placed her hand on Mom's shoulder. "I'm sorry I haven't been around to stick around much. I know I left so soon after her funeral."

Mom's lips tightened into a thin, straight line. Over the last few months, she seemed to have aged by ten years. "I won't lie, it's been tough. Without her, the house has been void of life. To have you, and Ethan and his parents, all in the same room right now…I can breathe now."

"I understand," Lyra said softly. "It's taken all of my willpower to try and put it behind me. Even though I've been so busy, I still can't stop thinking about it at night."

"Is your mother coming, Lyra?" Mom turned around and went back to stirring the contents of the pot. She paused for another moment to acknowledge her again, and once more she resumed the stirring. "It would be lovely if she showed. I haven't seen much of her."

Lyra sat down next to Dad and Ethan's parents, who greeted her warmly. "Mm, she's never been too social," she explained, and then she glanced at Ethan. "I'm about to head on over there right now, to see if she's still coming. Is it fine if I leave my Pokémon here with Ethan's? I won't be gone long."

Mom waved her hand dismissively. "As long as they aren't tearing up the house, you can leave them in the living room," she said. She tasted her soup, and then held the wooden spoon out for Lyra to sample.

The group wandered to the living room – Alfie in the lead, naturally. Six other Pokémon were lined up along the couch, some with their hands folded and others slouched over, all quietly speaking with one another. When Alfie and the group entered the room, they all stopped their talking and looked up to examine the newcomers.

"Lyra's team," said one, presumably the leader of the group. He had golden, streaked with white, and blinking black eyes. "Kind of like our sister team, no?"

"Brother team, then," Étoile said. She and the others lingered at the edge of the living room, hanging like words on the furniture and not daring to go any closer to the foreigners.

"Oh, don't step too much closer to Ophelia," said a man, who had strange, baby blue fins coming from his dragon-like body. He cocked his head towards a woman sitting near the window. "She's a Vileplume. You may not like her smell."

"That's _Gloom_, you idiot," the woman called Ophelia scolded. She had dark, violet hair and a red and white polka-dotted dress. On her head, there were large petals with the same red and white pattern as her dress, and she looked to be about a year or two younger than Alfie. "Gloom smell _bad_. _Vileplume _have a socially acceptable smell. _Don't _worry about sitting next to me – I don't stink, I swear. Swear it, swear it, _swear_ it!"

The Pokémon with the golden hair smirked with amusement, leaned back, and crossed his arms. "I'm Sampson, the Jolteon," he said. "The one who told you to stay away from the stink bomb is Gareth, the Kingdra. You've obviously met—"

"I'm _Ophelia_," said the Vileplume cheerily. With an outgoing smile, she raised her hand to bring attention to herself. "_Duh_. He said that. Also, I _don't _stink. Did I already _say _that?"

"Ophelia," Sampson finished. He pointed at the respective Pokémon as he introduced them, "That's Vulcan, the Typhlosion. He talks a lot, but he says some pretty awful things, so don't bother with him. The one sitting next to Ophelia is Lu, the Xatu."

Lu regarded them silently from her place on the couch. Her strangely decorated wings curled up behind her as she leaned forward to get a better look at the group. Attitude-wise, she looked to be Epsilon's other half – always calm, always calculating. To herself, she muttered, "Hm," and then she leaned back, lowered her head, and closed her eyes.

Sampson nudged an older woman sitting next to him. "This is Moor," he said. "She's less talkative than Vulcan, but a hell of a lot nicer. She's an Umbreon."

The woman, the Umbreon, was black and beautiful all over. She had darker skin and tumbling waves of inky raven hair. Her dark was tattooed with shining, yellow bands. She coldly acknowledged Sampson, and then the group. When she finished, she looked at Lu and made a series of gestures with her hand.

"Moor says hello," Lu said.

"That's what I meant by she's less talkative," said Sampson. The smile on his cheek sparkled with electricity when he chuckled to himself. "She's mute. So she doesn't say much. Lu is her translator. That's not sign language, by the way. It's some special form of communication they made up themselves. Nobody can understand it."

The Umbreon stared at Alfie for a long time, and then she spoke to Lu once more. The way she moved her hands surely resembled sign language, but Alfie could tell by the varying degrees of complexity that it was something entirely different. She thought, _A language that only Moor and Lu can understand? How strange!_

"Moor says that she needs to have some fresh air," Lu said. "She says that we will return shortly."

Both Moor and Lu stood from their seats and exited the room, and Ophelia pouted on the couch. "They're _always_ leaving me out!" she complained loudly. "_Always_ together, always talking about stuff I don't understand. Moor never talks this much! And you _think_ Ethan would have put a more _cheerful _girl on his team. _No_. Instead, I got stuck with—"

"That's us," Vulcan interrupted. He had black-green hair and flames at his neck, and his tiny ears twitched beneath his hair. "All Ophelia does is talk. And all Moor and Lu does is think."

"An insult with every word," Sampson said airily. "That's Vulcan. And you guys are?"

Étoile introduced the group – Alfie the Bayleef, Yami the Ghastly, Ever the Ninetales, Epsilon the Lucario (Sampson had to pause and ask what in Johto a Lucario was, but Gareth was swift to answer correctly), Feilong the Dragonair, and herself. Because the team didn't have much to say, the introduction was simple and quick.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be really uncomfortable," Yami whispered to Alfie, inching closer to her. "They look like a bunch of strange Pokémon to me."

"This is the _weirdest_ Christmas party ever," said Ophelia. She flattened out her dress and fluttered her petals. By then, Alfie had noticed that she had a strange habit to place emphasis on random words. "Who gets together to celebrate someone's _death_, for _Christmas_? Weird, weird, weird. I'd much rather be out training for the Indigo Plateau, or _something._"

Both Alfie and Epsilon tensed at this remark.

"I just hope they have some _good_ cake. The walk back here was _pretty _tiring. I'm _really_ hungry."

Alfie was growing increasingly disconcerted by Ethan's team. Even though she had a good feel for their personalities, and she knew their names, they felt like utter strangers. Thankfully, at that moment, Lyra and Ethan returned with Moor and Lu in tow, and the two Pokémon returned to their places on the couches without acknowledgment.

"Oh, you guys have met," said Ethan, relieved.

Étoile made everybody else look like junk when she directly spoke to Ethan. "Yes, we have, and they were all very welcoming towards us," she said courteously. "Lyra, is there anything I can do to help with the party preparations?"

Not only did her ability to communicate with humans boost her worth, her warm and friendly manner made Alfie extremely glad to be on Lyra's team, not Ethan's. She highly doubted that she could endure Ophelia's mouth and Lu's awkward personality for long. She would take troubles like Ever and Yami over them _any_ day.

"No, there isn't," replied Lyra. "But thanks for offering."

"Lyra?" Mom called from the kitchen. She appeared in the living room doorway. "Ethan? Oh, there you are. There's some food that we need to start bringing out. And look-" she withdrew something from behind her –"I got these lovely candles at the market today. We'll light them – just for Alfie. Isn't that wonderful?"

Gareth glanced at Alfie warily. "Isn't that your name?"

"I was named after her," Alfie said hastily. She felt suffocated by the six stares that accompanied Gareth's question, so she retreated deeper into her circle of friends. She was instantly comforted by Epsilon's at her right shoulder and Feilong on her left. "Sort of a remembrance."

"So you're like a living _memorial_ for a _dead _girl?" Ophelia asked. She smiled, so she seemed to be unaware of her rude behavior. Also, her word emphasis was beginning to get annoying. "That's so _awful_. If _Ethan_ named me after some dead person, then I'd have perfectly good reason to _poison_ him. _Ugh_! Awful, awful, _awful_."

"Yes," Alfie confirmed stiffly. Her irritability did not falter, even when Epsilon squeezed her shoulder in warning. Through her next words, she mocked the Vileplume's method of speaking. "A living _memorial_ for a _dead_ girl."

It was entirely out of character for Alfie to be so direct, and everybody on Lyra's team was startled. However, out of all the Pokémon on Ethan's team, only Sampson seemed to notice the rising tension. "I think they're setting the table now," he said. He gave Ophelia a scalding look. "I think we should all take our places at the table. Or help set it. I don't know."

"I would say so," Epsilon agreed. His hand lingered on Alfie's shoulder for seconds more, but then it slipped away as he moved towards the kitchen area.

As the dozen Pokémon dispersed, Sampson approached Alfie. "I don't know what it is about your name that you take personally," he said, not looking her in the eye. He shifted his weight around and fiddled with his hands. "But I want to apologize for Ophelia's behavior. She can get like that. She says without thinking, and she's obviously insulted you. I'll talk to her later about this—"

"Come on," Yami said. He and Sampson exchanged eye contact, and then Yami urgently tugged on her wrist. Alfie was astounded that he'd so readily rescued her, and he didn't even know her secret. "We should go, Alfie. They're gonna light the candles without us."

"Thanks," she whispered to him as they walked away. In response, he shrugged.

All of the humans sat in chairs at the table while the Pokémon stood behind them. Just before everybody got comfortable, Lyra's mother walked in with a pie in her hands. She and the adults conversed quietly as Mom leaned forward and began to light the candles. "All right, everyone," she announced. "We should sit down, and say something nice to Alfie…before we get started, and all."

The humans eased into their designated spots. "I think I'll begin," said Dad. For the moment, all the attention was on him. "I remember Alfie's first day at kindergarten. All of the other children had brought their Pokémon, just to keep them company throughout their first day. But Alfie never liked Pokémon. She didn't have anything to bring. So she cried and cried, saying, 'Daddy, please take me home.'"

Mom allowed herself to smile. "So instead, I let her bring a stuffed animal."

"That's right," Dad said. "She brought her plushie Snorlax. She didn't like real Pokémon, but for a while, she had no problem with the fake ones. Later that day, she went home feeling very proud. When we asked her why she was smiling so much, she said that all of the kids were jealous because she was the only one with a Snorlax."

"That was when she met us!" Lyra snickered to herself, beneath her breath. "I thought it was cool, but Ethan kept trying to correct her. He kept telling her that it wasn't a real Snorlax, that real Snorlax were way bigger and could crush the whole school. Gosh, even back then Ethan was a smart aleck."

Alfie's heart felt hollow. _They talk about me like I'm not here. But they don't know that. They don't know that I'm standing right _here_. _She stood right behind Mom, and all she could see was her familiar brown hair. But her once healthy, lively hair was dull and streaked with gray. _How hard has this been on her? How difficult is it to lose your only child?_

The family and friends exchanged several more stories, including the one where Alfie and the others got in trouble for messing with the antenna on the roof. Eventually, after Mom had cried waterfalls and Dad had uncomfortably cleared his throat more than once, they decided that story time had gone on long enough and it was time to feed everybody.

After the Pokémon had filled their plates, they split up. Yami decided that he'd rather lounge on the couch than sit upstairs, so Alfie and Epsilon left him to his own devices. They went up the staircase, through Alfie's old bedroom, and exited out the balcony door by her closet. Outside, on the balcony, there was a white bench that could fit three. They chose to sit on opposite ends – not anywhere near one another.

"Isn't it weird?" Alfie asked as she chewed on blueberry pie. She stuck the plastic fork into the center of the piecrust and leaned back to enjoy the Christmas lights in the distance. "That I'm practically reliving the past? Ophelia might be right. I'm a living memorial for a dead person."

Epsilon worriedly glanced at her. "You should not listen to what Ophelia says. I have met her once or twice in the past, and each time she has failed to impress me. Are you still feeling alright?"

"Yes," Alfie sighed. In deep thought, she nibbled the last bites of her pie. Then she set the paper plate down by her feet. "I think I did so much worrying on the way here that I didn't have anything to worry about when I got here. It's like it was, just without me. I actually thought the story sharing was pretty funny. And, of course, that pie was pretty good."

"Would you like the rest of mine?" He held out his plate in offering.

Alfie stared at the pie, then she turned away. "I'll pass. Yami thinks I eat too much already. He's called me fat more than five times in the last hour. It isn't my fault that I have such a high metabolism. Besides, all that working out has left me feeling pretty hungry all the time. It's not easy being a Pokémon."

"At least he does not call you the Epsi-loner," said Epsilon, chuckling. "And do not pay much attention to his teasing – he was the same way when he was first captured. He had never experienced the life of a trained Pokémon. All he did, all day and night, was eat and sleep."

"Who would've guessed? He's so thin already." Alfie leaned forward and put her chin in her hands. When she looked up at Epsilon, from that angle, he looked handsomer than usual. Because she liked that angle so much, she remained in that position. "I'm glad I've started to fit in. I feel like everything is finally working out for the better. Now I have a family."

"Yes, a family," said Epsilon. He tilted his head one way and stared down at her, almost curiously. "What an _exceptional _word to describe it. Do you truly feel like you belong with us?"

"I do," Alfie said honestly. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I didn't at first though. I felt like Ethan's team – disjointed, unconnected, and unable to get along with anybody. For a while, I felt like you were my only friend. And now, I feel in sync with everyone else, like we've always known each other."

Epsilon patted her head affectionately. "This is just one of the hurdles you had to overcome, little lady," he said. "You have not full comprehended the extent of your relationships. Soon, it will become clear."

Alfie hesitantly admitted, "Sometimes, I wonder what I want. Ever since I was a child, I thought that my parents couldn't stand me, that I'd disappointed them or something. But now, I—" Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from her bedroom.

Epsilon's ears were rotated back – he'd already heard. They whirled around to face the figure, and they saw Feilong, who looked completely frazzled. His disheveled appearance was completely unlike him, and that gave them enough incentive to stand on their feet and question with their expression. Out of breath, Feilong leaned up against the doorway and shakily inhaled.

Alarmed, Epsilon stood up. He went to Feilong's side and placed his hand on the Dragonair's back. "Feilong," he said. "What is wrong? What has happened?"

"Epsilon," Feilong panted. He shut his eyes tight and pressed his forehead against the doorframe. Sweat was beaded on his temples, and his legs were trembling so violently that he could barely stand. He looked up at Epsilon, his eyes wide and helpless. Never before had he appeared so vulnerable. "It's happening. It's _time_."

Alfie watched this in amazement. _What's going on?_ Cold terror crept into her heart. "What's wrong?"

"What is happening?" Epsilon said fearfully, but his tone of voice made it clear that he knew exactly what was happening. He attempted to help his friend stand properly, but to no avail. Frustrated, he backed up against the other side of the doorframe and scraped at it with his nails. "Feilong, it is time for _what_? Answer me!"

"It's Ever. She's been taken."

**End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: It's about gosh darn time that this story picked up. _Whew._


	12. Truth Be Told

**Began chapter: **January 3, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>January 7, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: I think…it's journey tiem. Whipee ~

And yes, there is a second part. Chapter 16-30 will be Part II. I mean, who's gonna deal with the overlord? His sickness? Establish new relationships and finally find her way home? Save the Pokémon world as we know it from all ruin and disaster? Alfie, of course! So a new journey? Part II? Yes, I think so.

It's about gosh darn time she steps up to the plate and meets expectations. Can't be the savior of the Pokémon world if you're a wuss. No offense, Alfie.

And (as always!) read, enjoy, review, and share!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten<span>**

"What?" Epsilon whispered. His eyes, which stormed with an inner struggle, flitted downward to his feet. All at once, they jumped everywhere, and then he slumped against the doorframe and slid down slightly. When he looked up again, his eyes were round with shock. "It cannot be. I—It is too early. There must be a mistake, there must be a—"

"I'm sorry," said Feilong. In the darkness, his silver hair looked dull and his face, which always donned a smile, was straight. "Epsilon, I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I tried to. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Epsilon sighed and pressed the back of his wrists to his eyes. He swallowed loudly and shakily asked, "What happened? How did he take her? How did he take my Ever?"

_My Ever_, thought Alfie. Her heart fell with his words – they told her enough. Even though he looked so weak that she wanted to surround him with herself, she lingered far away from him and didn't dare step any closer.

"She told Étoile that she needed a second to think to herself," Feilong answered quietly. He rubbed his arms, and he also leaned against the doorway and slid down to sitting position. "She was standing at the edge of the forest. Étoile and I saw a blue light, and heard the faint sound of a chiming clock. By the time we reached her, however, she had vanished."

At that moment, as if summoned by her name, Étoile materialized from the darkness of Alfie's room. Her hair was disheveled, as if she'd run through wind and storm, and her hands were shaking. "Epsilon," she said, her voice hard. "What are you going to do?"

Alfie felt so foreign – she had no clue what was going on, and nobody was sane enough to tell her. She wanted to reach out to them. She _wanted_ to help. But instead of nearing the chaos, she knelt down to Epsilon's level and, mentally, softly asked, _Epsilon? Are you okay? Can you please tell me what's happening?_

He didn't reply to Alfie. He pulled his knees up to his body and, looking frailer than ever, began to tremble. "There is nothing we can do," he told Étoile, who narrowed her eyes in confusion. "She has been taken. I have seen this day coming for years. I have prepared myself for it, and now I am willing to accept it."

Étoile kicked the doorframe, leaving a long dent in the white wood. "Willing to accept it?" she said angrily. Hoping to calm her, Feilong rose and grasped her shoulders. "I thought this day would change you! I thought you would finally realize the error of your ways! Instead, you sit here like a child! If you do nothing, she will _never_ come back!"

Alfie flinched at Étoile's sudden, violent action. She feared that if she spoke, they would turn their fury on her. But she had to know. "What's going on?" she asked. "Please. Somebody tell me – what's happened to Ever?"

Feilong squeezed Étoile's shoulder tighter. While she stood there and seethed, Feilong held out his hand to Alfie and helped her up. "Come, gold-eyed starlet," he murmured to her. As they left the balcony, he uneasily glanced back at the two. "We'll speak somewhere else. Somewhere quieter."

They went down the stairs, past the party, and out the back door. When they were alone, surrounded by the once warm Christmas lights, Alfie whirled around to meet Feilong in the eyes. "Tell me what happened," she said, more demanding than she meant to. "Why is Ever gone? Tell me the truth!"

"Alfie," Feilong said in a hushed tone. "I agree, that it is time you know the truth. But before I tell you anything, you must know something about our world. For many years – centuries, even – our overlord, Arceus, has been ill. Arceus is the supreme ruler of our land; he's the one who created this world, our inhabitants, and formed our government. He governs our land from the Hall of Origin, where he has been laying dormant all this time."

"The overlord," said Alfie. She saw Yami, peeking at them from inside the house. She relaxed when she saw that he wasn't planning on getting up. "That's the word that the Legendary Beasts used. Epsilon wouldn't tell me anything about him."

Feilong nodded. "And for good reason too," he said. "Arceus is dangerous. He's the one who chose you to return to our world as a Pokémon. However, we've assumed that he used the last shreds of his power to do so. In the few months that you've been in our world, he has been weakening at an alarming pace. For centuries, he's managed to withstand the illness inside of him. But now, we fear this is truly the end."

"If he's the one who transformed me," began Alfie," then why won't Epsilon speak of him? I would think that I'd be allowed to talk about the one who changed my life."

"Epsilon, though he is the seeker, has lost faith in our overlord." Feilong looked away for some time, then he returned his attention to Alfie. "And so have many others, but Epsilon for good reason. Arceus, to keep our world running smoothly, has employed many of the higher-ups to oversee his rule while he fights his illness. Several of the higher-ups, such as Pokémon like Rayquaza and the Lake Guardians, have been executing his rule excellently. But there is one in particular that hasn't exactly shined good light on our Lord."

"Who's that?"

Feilong hesitantly answered, "The Master of Time – Dialga. Once, he was intelligent and capable of emotions. But, around the same time that Arceus became sick, Dialga turned mad. Now, he chooses to use intimidation tactics and cruelty to keep the Pokémon in line."

He went on, "And this is where Ever and Epsilon become involved. One decade ago, Epsilon awoke in a strange land far from here. He didn't know anything except for his name, which, at the time, was Alexander. As it turns out, he was like you – once a human, then a Pokémon."

_This sounds familiar_, Alfie thought. She searched her mind for any memory that could assist her, but she failed. _Where have I heard this before? But Epsilon – a human?_

"It was Ever who discovered him there," said Feilong. He also eyed the inside of the house, making sure that nobody had intentions of interfering with their conversation. "Epsilon and Ever became swift friends. But Dialga's madness was heightening, and so Epsilon and Ever undertook a journey to restore him to his sanity. Along the way, they discovered the true meaning of Epsilon's transformation and the powers he held. They escaped alive, but Dialga hadn't changed."

Alfie finally recalled the origins of the story. _When Epsilon and I were walking in the forest, _she realized. _But he said it was a fairytale. It was actually true? _She finished the story for Feilong, "Epsilon was erased from existence, and Ever sacrificed her lifespan to bring him back – for every year she gave up Epsilon got another year to live. That's where she is now, isn't she? Her time has run out!"

Feilong didn't seem shocked that she knew the story. "Correct," he said grimly. "But Dialga hasn't paid much attention to her over the last decade. We'd hoped that her curse had been forgotten or waived, but then, as of recently, he's been watching her again. We have a lurking feeling that it isn't Ever that he truly wants."

Perplexed, Alfie said, "Then what _could_ he want?"

"He has always been faithful to the overlord, but he thinks that the cause of the illness stems from something very powerful." Feilong winced at his own words, as if bracing himself for a sudden revelation. "Dialga thinks that the illness that has overwhelmed our Lord is a _good_ thing."

Alfie grimaced. "How could that be a good thing?"

"That we don't know," replied Feilong. "It can't be a coincidence that he went crazy around the same time that Arceus got sick. Nobody has ever closely investigated the matter. Nobody has been brave enough to. We suspect that Dialga's insanity and the overlord's illness are linked. We have shared this theory with some other higher-ups, the ones on our side, at least, and they agree. And, in this conflict, _this_ is when you come in."

"W—what?"

Feilong said, "We've also come to the conclusion that Dialga was using Ever to lure you to him. He cannot directly approach you for three reasons – other higher-ups might step in to defend you, _we_ might try to defend you, and his Lord would punish him for interfering with you. As of now, you're kind of like Arceus' pet. We think that Dialga may want to completely remove you from existence – under the table, that is."

Alfie suddenly felt very frightened, for both herself and for poor Ever. "If Arceus has been sick for so long, what makes Dialga so sure that I'm a threat? I haven't _done_ anything!"

"It is not what you have done, but what he fears you will do," said an interfering voice. When they looked back, they saw Epsilon, followed by Étoile. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his hands sat weakly at his side. He continued, "Feilong, have you told her everything?"

"Everything," Feilong said. He stepped aside as Epsilon moved to stand in front of Alfie. "Beginning from the overlord's illness to where we are now."

Epsilon and Alfie stared at one another for much time. Eventually, he reached out and placed his hand on her hand and kept it there, as if reaching into her mind. "You were brought here for a reason, my child. And we – we _all_ – believe, that you were summoned here to cure our Lord of his disease. The overlord has a…_habit_ of summoning humans from your world during tragic times."

"I—"

"I do not understand what connects the overlord's illness and Dialga's insanity," said Epsilon. "But I know one thing for sure. Feilong was correct when he said that we will risk our lives to keep you out of Dialga's reach. A long time ago, I learned the hard way that each transformation is done purposely. Through my journey and success, I helped save the world and myself. In the end, I failed to save who mattered the most. I will not make the same mistake with you."

"I want to help her," said Alfie, determined. "I have to."

Epsilon and Feilong shared doubtful glances. "There is nothing you can do, child," the Dragonair said as his gaze lowered in sorrow. "We have explored many possible approaches to this situation. Even if we were to attempt to save Ever, it would require a dangerous expedition. We aren't willing to leave you exposed for that much time, for something that we don't even know will go right."

"I could stay in someone else's care," said Alfie quickly, ready to retaliate with all she had. "Please. You have to save her!"

"Feilong is right, little lady" Epsilon said, as if speaking to a child. He lowered down to meet her in the eye, his hand still on her head. "Even if we attempted this, there would be little chance of success. Suicune and her canines have offered to fight for Ever's life – they, too, are fond of her. But higher-ups cannot interfere with other higher-ups. It would be just us against Dialga."

"You fought Dialga once," Alfie insisted, her voice rising. New tears had sprung forward to blur her vision. "And that was you and Ever. Can't you do it again?"

"Alfie," Epsilon said sternly, but his will was faltering. He was beginning to relent to her argument. He helplessly glanced at Feilong and Étoile for assistance. "Please understand. Please understand the risks that you are pushing us into."

Alfie stood her ground. She straightened her posture and hardened her eyes. "You once told me that you would protect me," she said. "Once, you also said that I was meant to do something in this world – that was my journey, and I was supposed to take it no matter how scared and alone I felt. You told me I'm on the path of triumph. What if this is one of those obstacles, Epsilon? What if this is what I was _meant_ to do?"

The night had faded into silence. Feilong and Étoile were respectfully quiet, and Epsilon had been paralyzed into muteness. "I…" For once, as far as Alfie knew, he was utterly speechless. She had taken his words and fired them right back at him.

"You said you had faith in me," Alfie finished softly.

Nobody spoke for several minutes. Étoile crossed her arms and glanced at Epsilon. With a smile, she said, "She proposes an argument that is difficult to battle. There's no way I can fight against that."

Feilong lifted up his hands in surrender. "I'm not one to argue with what the transformed one says," he said with a sneaky grin. "After all, she's the one who the overlord chose to help us. Shouldn't we be listening to her? I'm all up for whatever she wants to do."

Epsilon still looked unconvinced. He chewed on his lip in contemplation. When he looked at Alfie, his eyes said, _Tell me what to do, Alfie. I don't know what to do. Please, help me. _He didn't say those words, but his expression said everything. Dialga had taken what was most important to him. And for the first time, Epsilon was completely helpless.

Alfie touched his hand gently. "Have faith in me, Epsilon."

And, as if those were the magic words, he released his tension and exhaled in a long sigh. Now, his expression read _Thank you for giving me something to lean on. Thank you. _"I do, little lady," he said, relieved. "You have all of my trust. I believe that you can save her. I really do."

"You didn't used to love her. You _do_ love her," Alfie stated. It hurt to say it, and she hoped that the words would never occur to her again. But it was only the truth, and sometimes the truth stung. She had prayed that there might've been a chance that he'd look at her that same way he looked at Ever. And then she realized how impossible that was.

"I attempted to brace myself for the inevitable by pushing her away," said Epsilon. He glanced at Étoile knowingly, and the two shared silent laughter. "I now know that was not what I should have done. I should have spent every day of those years with her. Now, she is going to fall to her curse, thinking all of the wrong things. I would do anything for another chance."

_If you love them, set them free. _Alfie swallowed the lump in her throat. _Either that, or I never loved him at all. _"We're going to get her back," she said. "I promise."

He regarded her with something new – something she'd never seen before. She thought it might've been respect. "Those were wise words, little lady," he said. "I was compelled to listen. Not only did I say all of those things, I also said that, once you were forced to follow your destiny, I would look at you differently. Tonight, your choices have impressed me. And now, I know that you really are different."

"I was taught well," Alfie said, beaming up at him, "by someone who knows what I've been through."

Epsilon, who had been previously motivated, then looked hopeless. "But, the Rainbow Stoneship..." he began. His ears fell and his shoulders slumped. "That is the only way I know of to board the Temporal Tower. Without it, we cannot dream of nearing Dialga's hideout."

"The Rainbow Stoneship?" The name tasted foreign to Alfie. "You've been to the Temporal Tower before. If we can't use it now, what happened to it?"

"Destroyed in the battle," Epsilon sighed, "against Primal Dialga. And it has been years since its operation. Even if we had not used it, there would be no guarantee that it is fully functional."

Alfie, even though she was aware that it was an awful habit to possess, chewed on her nails. _They used it before, but it was destroyed in the battle. How could we possibly get near the Temporal Tower. _And then, like lightning, it struck her. "Epsilon! Once, I was told about the Time Traveler and her powers to move through time. She might be the place to start!"

Once more, there was an intruder to their conversation. "Place to start?" came Yami's questioning voice. He stood on the back porch of the house, his hand on the spiraling white column that held up the balcony. Each individual received the same confused stare from him. "Are you guys going somewhere? Where?"

"Yami." Alfie widened her eyes. How much had he heard? She quickly looked at Epsilon for help. She surprised herself when she ordered, "We're not going anywhere. Go back inside." _This whole 'taking charge' thing is really getting to me…_

"Where are you going?" he repeated, eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not stupid, you know."

Alfie was _really_ surprised when Epsilon stepped forward and said, "Alfie and I are going to Ilex Forest, to see the Time Traveler. We are beginning an expedition to Treasure Town, and from there the Temporal Tower." To Alfie, he said, "It will be interesting to return to my past. You may see some very interesting things."

"The _Temporal Tower_?" Yami almost gasped. Then he cleared his throat, back to his normal, never-shocked self. "The Temporal Tower? And the Time Traveler? What in Johto are you guys planning? That's one of the craziest things I've ever heard."

Alfie knew that Yami was thinking the words _Just Alfie. _Just Alfie wasn't supposed to go on dangerous, life-risking expeditions that could change the course of history. Just Alfie wasn't supposed to know things that he didn't, because they were friends and they were supposed to share everything. But now, she felt truly guilty for not telling him. She _wanted _him to know. She _wanted_ him to accompany them, because everything felt easier when he was sticking up for her.

"She's been taken," she said, in the simplest terms she could. Epsilon didn't seem to have a problem with sharing the assumed secret, so he didn't interrupt her. "Dialga took Ever. And now we have to get her back."

Yami descended the steps and approached the four others. "Wait, wait, wait," he said, shaking his hands. Like always, his scarlet eyes looked to Alfie to give him the answers. "_Dialga_ took Ever? Dialga _took_ Ever? Why?"

"We will explain later," said Epsilon. "Yami, I apologize, but Alfie and I must leave as soon as possible. There is not much time left." He paused and angled himself at Alfie, who tried to avoid thoughts about how wonderful he looked in the warm light of the Christmas decorations. "We will be leaving shortly. _Very_ shortly."

"I want to come!" Yami said quickly. He shrunk back when all four Pokémon stared at him in disbelief. But then, much like Alfie had, he straightened his posture and lifted his chin. "Take me, then. Nobody will notice I'm gone!"

"Yami-" Alfie started. She was at a loss for words. _What does Epsilon think about this?_

Yami stiffened his neck, not willing to back down without a fight. Height-wise, compared to Epsilon and Feilong, he was little. He wasn't even that much taller than Alfie. But, at that moment, he looked ferocious and _very_ intimidating. "I won't be a hindrance, I swear. Take me too, _please_."

Alfie thought that he should've deserved to go, just because he used the word please, but she felt like it was Epsilon's decision. But the Lucario really, _really_ surprised her when he said, "Alfie, it is your call. Should Yami be able to go?"

_I know I've been making decisions lately, but really, Epsilon?_ Alfie thought with a mental scowl. She hadn't lied to herself when she said she'd wanted him to go. It really was easier when he was at her side. With Epsilon on one hand and Yami on the other, she would feel fearless. "I think he should," she said, much to Yami's joy. She stuck out her hand. "Welcome aboard, Ghost-boy."

* * *

><p>"We'll try our hardest to cover for you," said Feilong. He glanced at Étoile, and the two nodded simultaneously, as if forming a pact between them. "It'll be difficult, especially with Lyra. Eventually, she'll find out that we're lying, but hopefully you three will be back by then."<p>

They had packed (really, they sneaked) themselves enough food to last the journey to Ilex Forest, and from there they hoped that things would be short and sweet. _That was Epsilon's wording,_ Alfie thought sourly as she tied the knot on her small bag. _What he really means is that, after Ilex Forest, we'll be completely improvising._

"What're you gonna tell her?" Yami asked. From the way he bounced on his toes and his impatient tone of voice, it was obvious that he was looking forward to the adventure. Alfie wasn't looking forward to it at all. Honestly, traveling the boundaries of time and fighting legendary dragons was something she preferred to postpone for special occasions.

The group stood at the entrance of the path back to New Bark. Once, Alfie wouldn't have dared to walk this path at night, but the circumstances had changed. She kept nervously glancing back at the house, half-expecting Lyra to crash through the door, run down the steps, and then order them back into the house. But all was quiet still.

"We'll figure that out in time, my ghost," replied Étoile. She kissed the top of his head, very mother-like, and then she did the same to Alfie. When she finished, she stepped back and clasped their hands. "Be safe, children. Epsilon…you take good care of them. I won't forgive you if they return harmed, or if they don't return at all."

Epsilon looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, but he managed. "Fear not," he reassured. He slung his pack over his shoulder and turned towards the forest, as if sizing it up. After a moment of deep breathing, he looked over his shoulder. "They will return safe and sound. Besides, they are almost adults. I was about the same age when I joined an exploration team. I think they can handle the danger."

"Danger?" Yami said, unsure of what he was _really_ getting into. He nervously twirled the fabric of his pack between his fingers. He glanced between Alfie and Epsilon, and then he gulped. "Like…how much of it?"

"Tons of danger," Alfie teased. She noticed that the knot of his pack was about to come undone, so she sighed in exasperation and told him to turn around so she could retie it. As she tied it, she added, "You're hopeless, Ghost-boy. You might have a hard time braving dragon men and time traveling if you can't even tie a knot correctly."

Yami removed all evidence of his prior nervousness. He went, "Pfft," as if he encountered those dangers every day. "That's like saying there's no way you can save the world if you can't tie your shoe," he said. When she finished, he patted the pack appreciatively. "Well, we're not saving the world, just the damsel in distress, but I guess that's close enough."

"We should be on our way soon," said Epsilon. He gazed at the two younger Pokémon standing expectantly before him, and he mentioned to Alfie, _You two remind me of the companions I had back in Treasure Town. It looks as if you are about to go on your first expedition – you are nervous, but jittery. I can see it in your eyes. _"Étoile, Feilong…I expect that you can hold the fort down here."

"No problem," Feilong said, and he playfully saluted. "Don't worry about us or Lyra. She probably won't even notice you're gone until tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully, by then, you'll be near Ilex. The Time Traveler _is_ fond of you. I expect your meeting to go as planned. But if there are any unforeseen detours, you and I can share thoughts. It'll be brief, but long enough to let us know if you're well."

"I think that is it, then." Epsilon craned his head back and looked at the moon. Because it was winter, the sun set much earlier than it did in the winter. It couldn't have been any later than seven. "The night is young. Prepare yourself, children. We have much walking ahead of us."

Yami stretched his arms and legs. When he finished, he grinned and pumped the air with his first enthusiastically. "Whatever it is – dragons or time traveling, or walking all night, I'm ready to take on _anything_."

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired," Yami complained. As he dragged his feet, his entire frame seemed to collapse on him – his shoulders dropped, his eyes became half-lidded, and his hands twitched weakly at his side. He barely managed to step over the log that was blocking the path, which led them deeper and deeper into the wilderness. "When do we get to take a break?"<p>

Alfie glanced at him, and then frowned. _So much for being able to take on anything, Yami. _"We've only been walking for two and a half hours. Whatever happened to walking all night?"

"That was _right_ after I'd eaten those sugar cookies," he said. Then, from his hunched over position, he leered up at her. "At least _you're_ getting the exercise. I don't require so much walking to stay fit."

"Back to the fat jokes," Alfie lamented. She had to admit that her heels and ankles were becoming extremely sore, but she couldn't say that in front of Yami. Epsilon was obviously unbothered by all of the walking, because he was still moving with somewhat of a skip and he was ahead of them. It must have been something only ex-exploration team Pokémon could properly handle. "I have some of those sugar cookies in my bag, if you're hungry."

Yami stared at her with wide eyes. "And become fat, like you? Thanks, but no thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, the trio happened upon a very small circle of fallen trees, where they decided would be their half hour resting place. By that time, there were sharp pains shooting up Alfie's legs, and she was more out of breath than she'd thought. Traveling with Lyra had toughened her up some, but compared to Epsilon's quick pace and the rough terrain, the extensive training she'd received before wasn't helping much. Plus, she and the group had only had several hours of rest after the long walk to New Bark. She was more than ready for a full night's sleep.

_Do it for Ever_. _You can't give up before you even make it to Ilex Forest. _"Epsilon, do you ever get tired?" she asked the Lucario, who was standing around impatiently. "You should sit down too, or else you'll be cramping later."

"It is impossible for me to sit," he declared. Then, he was on high alert – his eyes were never still, his ears twitched in every direction, and his tail swished behind him without pause. If he stood in one place for more than ten seconds, he began to pace. "As long as Dialga has her, I will not sleep until she is with me again."

Alfie ignored the jealousy that spawned deep in her heart. "Epsilon, do you—"

"Who is there?" Epsilon whirled around and faced the woods, his ears far forward. He squinted and peered into the darkness, but still no figure emerged. For several moments, he waited patiently, and then finally, he ordered the trees, "Whoever is lurking in the shadows, show yourself. You cannot hide any longer. I know you are here."

"Stay your hand, warrior," called a familiar voice. From the shadows came someone with lavishly decorated, pencil straight lime hair and knowing violet eyes. Her wings were folded in front of her, as if they were her hands. As she approached, she acknowledged each member of the party with a curt nod. "It is only I. Moor crouches behind me. Do not fear her."

Even though Epsilon relaxed, Alfie stood up in alarm. "Lu? What are you doing here?" she asked. The Xatu and the accompanying Umbreon had made faint impressions at the Christmas party – the only memorable thing about them was their strange sign language and preferences for isolation. "Did you say Moor was with you?"

In response, Moor's golden tattoos glowed, fading away and then returning, in the dark. Her skin, hair and clothes camouflaged so well that she was invisible until she stepped closer to Lu's side. She swung her hands around and bent them into various shapes, while the Xatu nodded in understanding. "Moor says, 'I am here, but this is not my business'," translated Lu. Her own words were, "I brought her for company only. It is you and I who need to speak. We saw you leave the premises. We have been stealthily following you since."

"That's not creepy," commented Yami.

Lu regarded him, but her facial expressions never changed, no matter who she looked at. From beneath her wings, she raised her right hand. On her palm blinked an eye tattoo. She looked at Yami, but spoke to Epsilon, "With this hand, I have seen the future." She opened her left palm, and there was another eye. "And with this hand, I have seen the past. Both tell me interesting things."

Epsilon grew defensive. "What do you look at with your psychic ability, bird?"

"The future, to me, is of no importance, _dog_," said Lu. She stood so still that she resembled a totem pole. "My concerns lie with the past. I see the rise of our Lord, and then I see his fall. For years, I have envisioned these recollections, but lately, I have seen others too. For some time, they were ignored. I thought, perhaps I was mistaken. But then I saw that I, as much as I did not want to believe it, was correct."

"You beat around the bush," snapped Epsilon, and his tail bristled. "Do not force me to repeat myself. What have you seen?" _Little lady, forgive me for my rudeness, but one must be direct when dealing with the psychics, or else they might fib to you about your destiny._

Alfie only bowed her head slightly, just to acknowledge that she'd heard him. But then, after she lifted her head, words began to flood her mind. _I do not doubt that you are interested in - - how about the - - you have followed - - it was necessary - - and you - - _She rubbed her temples, disturbed by the conversation reverberating inside her head. When the voices became clearer, she realized that Lu and Epsilon were speaking telepathically.

_You wander the path of the lost, _echoed Lu's voice. She narrowed her eyes and continued to stand very still. _Your cause is hopeless, and you have no chance of success. Our destruction is nigh. He will not have mercy._

Alfie's eyes flew back and forth between the two. She wasn't even sure if she was supposed to be hearing their conversation, so she remained quiet. Their mental discussion was so bizarre that she attempted to block out the sounds. Yet, she could still hear them

"Why are they just staring at each other?" Yami asked quietly, and he nudged her. Because she was so absorbed in their conversation, she could only shrug in response.

_I once stopped Dialga's advances, _remarked Epsilon in disbelief, _and it is possible once more._

_I do not refer to the Master of Time. _Lu, the entire time, had kept her left hand up. But then she lowered it beneath her wings again. _That is only the beginning. Our Lord's health fails, and he is struck with such an illness that it cannot be determined that he will rule us within the near future – my eyes do not see such visions. The darkness that consumes him is something our world has never seen before. If she wonders, I tell you know – the child will attempt to salvage him, and she will fail._

_How can you be so sure_? Epsilon asked. Suspiciously, he tilted his head at her. _Twice before I have received the guidance of a bird like you. Twice before he failed to sightsee successfully. The visions that your kind receives are not always accurate. How can you be sure that she will fall?_

Lu's eyes shifted from Epsilon to Alfie. _This darkness lives within our Lord because he is the only one who can manifest it. It grows, much like a fungus, inside of his body, ever thriving and ever pulsing. When he is felled, this darkness will frame itself into his work, and he will become one with his destroyer. There are rumors that the higher-ups speak of his replacement. Well, there shall be no such thing, because he will not die._

"By the Lord," Epsilon whispered aloud. His lips parted in surprise, and his hand went weak at his side. After his preliminary moment of shock, he returned his to skeptical position. _You are positive of this? I am not a firm believer just yet._

_My visions are fragmented, _Lu admitted, _but they have never been wrong. Never. Your child will attempt to destroy the overlord. That is impossible. There is another answer, and if I knew it, I would be reassured of the child's success. But that part of the future remains blurry to me. It will not let me see into it. For now, that answer, and what will become of the overlord, I am unsure of. As to why Dialga has failed to warn us of the impending future is unknown to me as well. Perhaps he cannot see it any better than I. Perhaps he keeps it a secret. My most valid suspicion? He cannot see any further than I can._

_He is the Master of Time, _remarked Epsilon. _He exists _because_ of time! And you are saying that he can no longer see it?_

_I sense something inside of him, _said Lu_. It is the same parasitic force within our Lord. Have you not felt it in his presence? Noticed his madness? The sicker that our Lord gets, the more demented Dialga becomes._

Epsilon gasped softly, and then he pressed his wrists to his eyes. _So it is not a coincidence._

_Much like what is happening to the overlord, _Lu began grimly, _the darkness inside of him will grow until it eats him alive. This parasite has been gorging on their life force for centuries, and it will not stop until it has devoured every last bit of their essence. It may be feasting on others as we speak. And once it had cultivated enough power, it will arise. The destruction is nigh!_

Startled, Epsilon broke the mental connection, and Alfie couldn't hear them anymore. "Leave us," Epsilon said wearily, and he waved his hand at Lu and Moor dismissively. He turned his back to them. "I have looked into the eyes of the psychic many times in my life. The act always exhausts me. Please, leave."

"Moor and I came with good intentions," Lu said as she folded her wings in. She eyed Moor, who stood shyly to the side. "Whether you choose to heed our warning or – well, that is your choice. We will return to Ethan now. I hope that we never have to meet again." Lu squeezed Moor's shoulder, and the two turned away and calmly walked into the forest. In seconds, they were invisible once more, and the sounds of their footsteps had faded away.

"I hate those psychic birds," said Yami, and only Alfie understood why.

The couple's appearance had left an unsettling feeling in the trio's guts – especially Alfie's. She raised her eyes up towards Epsilon, questioning the telepathic conversation she'd overheard. "Was I supposed to hear that?" she said, forcing her words past her throat.

Epsilon stared at the ground, and then he sighed. "I thought you would want to hear," he responded. Then he awkwardly rubbed his arm, as if he didn't know what to do anymore. "But I was wrong. You and I both heard something terrible."

"She really scared me," Alfie said, trembling. She couldn't stop the aching feeling in her chest. "Is it really as bad as she was making it out to be?"

"When it comes to psychics, you never know," said Epsilon. "Some are crazier than others. And others are more accurate than some. It would be naïve of me to completely ignore her. This is the time to be brave, little lady. We must find out the truth for ourselves. And if it as serious as she claimed, then the darkness must be stopped. The Pokemon world may depend on it."

Alfie tried to steady her uneven breaths. All of the bravery she'd felt before was gone. She'd signed up to save Ever. She hadn't signed up to save the _world_. She immediately thought of Yami and his story about the other Xatu. "I…I don't—"

"Why were the crazy bird lady and the good-looking dark chick here?" Yami asked as he inserted himself into their discussion. He had his hand raised, like he was in school and was asking a question. "You two just like, _stared_ at each other the whole time. Did she come all this way for a staring contest?"

"She came to warn us," replied Epsilon, very softly.

Perplexed, Yami twisted his mouth. "Warn us? About what?"

"I will not lie to you, children." Epsilon wandered over to the fallen trees, and he crouched down and leaned back against one of the logs. Alfie and Yami followed his example and sat next to him. Before he spoke, he looked at Alfie meaningfully. "In fact, I propose that there are no boundaries between our trio. If we are to be traveling with one another, all secrets must be in the light."

Epsilon was telling her to reveal her secret, Alfie realized. She briefly contemplated the pros and cons of the suggestion. _Everybody else knows anyway,_ she thought. _Why can't he? He would've figured out sooner or later…but I prefer it to be later. Why don't I want him to know anyway? Is it because I think he'll treat me, or look at me, differently? Is it because ignorance is bliss? He isn't saddled with the burden of knowing the real me. But I _want_ him to know the real me._

"Lu spoke of the future," said Epsilon to Yami, very truthfully. There was nothing that he could tell Alfie that she didn't already know. "Yami, are you aware that our Lord has been sick for many years now?"

"Yeah, who doesn't know that?" Yami yawned. "Why does it even matter? The old nut is going to be dead soon anyway. And not to be rude, but he hasn't done much for us since I've been around. There's tons of nasty stuff I see going on around, but nobody does anything about it. Not even the higher-ups. And doesn't he control them?"

Even though Alfie hadn't personally met the overlord, she felt sorry that so many Pokémon – including Yami – were painfully ignorant to his illness. But because he'd been the one to transform her, she wasn't sure whether she felt an undying loyalty to his cause or something along the lines of hatred. At that particular moment, she grew defensive for him, but she chose to hold her tongue.

"According to Lu, the end of our overlord will not be the end." Epsilon fiddled with a blade of brown grass that he'd plucked from the ground, as if the grass was some kind of stress reliever. "We all know that he is impaired by the manifestation of evil. And, as Lu said, once the overlord is felled by his illness, he will rise up once more to end us all. She did not speak of anything past that."

Yami looked at him quizzically. "Whoa, really?" Even then, he didn't look too troubled by the news, but he paid closer attention. "Isn't that kind of random? Why would she tell you that, when she should be telling the higher-ups? It's not like _you_ have anything to do with the overlord."

Epsilon and Alfie exchanged knowing glances. "That is not entirely true," said Epsilon, and he tossed the blade of grass aside. He pushed himself up off the ground and dusted his clothes off. "But that is not my story to tell." After that, he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Alfie and Yami were left alone. _He did that on purpose,_ thought Alfie miserably, feeling very pressured. _He didn't give me a chance to think of what I wanted to say. He just packed and booked it._

"What does he mean by that?" Yami eyed her dubiously.

_This is it. He has to know right now. _Alfie inhaled sharply, and when she breathed out, her voice came long and shaky. "Y—Yami, there's something we have to talk about. And before you interrupt or comment, I want you to listen to everything I have to say, okay?"

Yami was taken aback by her sudden seriousness. "Well…okay."

"Before I encountered Lyra, I lived a good life," she started nervously. "I wasn't always a traveler. I'd read some books, watch some TV, eat and sleep, and that's about it. My family was functional, and we were strong whereas other families weren't. In addition to them, I had two best friends that I could always depend on. But everyone was changing. One of them left to pursue his dreams. The other one – I know that she wanted to follow him. But I was scared that she would leave me, and I'd be alone. I wanted to stay in my home, where I lived life according to a schedule. So, because of me, she stayed."

Yami was unquestionably bored. "Is this some dumb—"

"No! Listen." Alfie resisted the strong urge to punch the side of his head. "A long time ago, when I was a child, I had a frightening experience with a Pokémon. I was scarred, seemingly for life, and from that point on I couldn't stand to be anywhere near them. My friend – well, she loved them, and our friendship, as strong as it was, was a painful one. I've told her some pretty unforgivable things in our lifetime, and all because I couldn't stand the fact that she loved them more than me."

Yami looked tempted to interrupt again, but he remained silent. However, he _did _roll his eyes, so he could get the point across that he wasn't interested in the story at all and he'd rather be doing something else. She had the distinct feeling that he wasn't listening at all.

"One day, I had another frightening experience, even though I'd tried so hard to avoid them. Unfortunately, I didn't make it out alive." Now _that_ caught his attention. "I was given another chance. Why I was, I haven't figured it out yet. I'm kind of improvising along the way. Eh…long story short – the Legendary Beasts were right. I'm not a Pokémon."

She hushed him before he could even open his mouth, even though he looked desperate to speak. "I wouldn't really say that I'm _not_ a Pokémon, but I wasn't _always_ one. I was once human. And actually, the coincidental name connection – it might not be so coincidental. I'm Alfie now, but I used to be Alfie. The one that died."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ now—"

"Shut up!" Alfie exclaimed, but then when she realized how harsh she'd sounded, she dipped her head. The circumstances were really putting a strain on her personality, because she wasn't usually so outspoken. "Gosh, I'm _sorry_, but it's hard enough to get this out without you butting in with your probably very stupid remarks, and I just don't want to deal with it right now. Listen to me. _Please_."

After her unexpected outburst, Yami shut his mouth real fast. He didn't look pleased with it, but without complaint, he leaned back against the fallen tree, opened his ears, and waited expectantly. When she only stared blankly at him, he waved his hand and gestured for her to move on.

"After I saw myself bleed to death, I woke up in a clearing," Alfie continued. She played with the ends of her skirt. "I was dressed in strange clothes and saw strange people. That was when you and Lyra came in. I was suddenly battling against one of the creatures I've avoided since my childhood. Thrown into a new world, without any knowledge of its workings, I searched for the answers. I'm _still _searching for the answers…You can talk now."

Yami, who had been struggling to keep quiet, suddenly had nothing to say. When he found his voice, he asked, "So…you're the same as the Alfie…who died? And you were transformed…into a…one of us? It makes…so much sense now. It adds up."

_Breathe, girl, breathe. _"Right." She took one good look at his face, and she found herself immediately apologizing, "Yami, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I thought that—"

"You thought that I would treat you differently," he said flatly. "That I wouldn't look at you the same anymore."

"Yeah," she said softly. She worked furiously at her dress, pulling at the frayed ends and curling up the fabric in her fingers. She was so cornered, and so guilty, that her ears and neck warmed. "That's right. But please, understand that I didn't tell you for a good reason, I just-"

"Didn't get the chance to? Didn't think I'd understand? Thought I would be _freaked_ out?" Yami finished angrily. When she reached to touch his shoulder, he flinched and pulled away from her. When he noticed the distance between them, his eyes softened. "I told you about the voice I heard for a reason – I've _never_ told anybody before. It was because I thought we reached a mutual agreement to trust each other."

Alfie knew the answer already, but she wanted to hear it. She meekly asked, "Why are you like this? Why can't you just understand?" _Because I hurt his pride. Because I insulted him. Because he was strong and I was a weakling. Because he thought I cared enough. _

From his place on the log, much too far away for Alfie to bear, he said, "Because I thought you knew me better."

That hit Alfie like one ton of bricks.

"I thought you were able to see past the angry side of me," Yami said, his voice pained. He sighed and picked at a small tear in the knee of his jeans. He couldn't meet her eyes anymore. "And look through the part that was always criticizing. You're the only person who knows that I'm not always like that. You saw the vulnerable side. I _let_ you see it. And you act like it doesn't exist."

"All finished up, here?" Epsilon asked as he reentered the resting site. At first, he didn't see the conflict occurring before his eyes. Then, as he walked over to the tree to retrieve his pack, it hit him. _Should I have stayed away longer, little lady? Is now not a good time?_

Yami made a move to stand, but before he did, he added, "I've had my suspicions since the incident at the Bell Tower, by the way. I was just waiting for you to tell me I was imagining things. Not because I knew that they were right, but because I wanted to know that you had nothing to hide from me. I was afraid that you didn't trust me. In the end, _you_ were the coward." With that, he picked up his pack, turned on his heel, and began to walk along the path.

After she watched his departure, Alfie's face fell into her hands and she groaned. "I'm an _idiot_, Epsilon. I. Am. An. _Idiot_."

Epsilon went, "Hm" as Yami ventured further and further away. "I am not too concerned," he said. He lifted Alfie's pack and handed it to her. "I can already tell – he cannot stay angry with you for long. Give him time to breathe. Perhaps you two will come to an understanding."

Alfie, who just wanted to sit there and mourn for longer, reluctantly stood and prepped herself for another couple hours of walking. "I don't know about that," she said as she stretched. "I've seen him angry before. He yells and curses a lot. But what I just saw was something else – I've never seen him that calm about something. I think that means he's _really_ mad. I'm not even sure if he's going to forgive me."

"You do not think he will forgive you?" asked Epsilon. He hopped over the log and followed Yami's footsteps.

"I really don't."

"You are an idiot."

**End of Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Longest chapter yet, mostly because it had so much dialogue in it. I went back and deleted a ton of stuff that I was thought was completely unnecessary, and it's still long. O-o

Next chapter by next Sat/Sun! Hope you're looking forward to it


	13. The Time Traveler's Gift

**Began chapter: **January 8, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>January 15, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: This chapter isn't excruciatingly long – it's much shorter than the last one – but it's got lots of plot advancement.

(Here we go.) Read, enjoy, review, and share! :D I really hope that this story is beginning to get somewhere for you.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven<span>**

Ever shivered and pulled her legs to her body, frightened by the noise of the impending footsteps echoing throughout the Temporal Tower. The sound grew louder and louder, and finally, just over the stairs, Dialga's head became visible. He mumbled to himself as he stroked his pocket watch, and then he walked over to his crumbling throne. Obviously exhausted, he collapsed into it.

"Turns out that you_ are_ useful," said Dialga, and he closed the watch with a snap. He leaned on his arm, chin in hand, and observed her as she cowered in the corner. When she didn't respond, he sighed and stood. "Oh? You do not like my home?" With a flourish, he swept his arms around him. "But is it not wonderful? Magnificent?"

"It's disgusting," Ever said honestly. When he whirled around and fixed his icy glare on her, she squeaked beneath her breath. "Your tower is falling apart. I prayed that I'd never visit this accursed place again."

Dialga loosened his stiffened jaw line, and then rubbed his finger along it. Then he laughed to himself. "You should be dead by now," he reminded her. "However, thinking that I can lead the transformed one here, I have given you time. Pieces of the future show me that she ventures here, along with the ghost and the canine."

Ever lifted her gaze hopefully. "They come for me?" she whispered. From her hands and knees, she looked up at Dialga with wide eyes. "Epsilon is coming?"

"Yes," Dialga said sourly. He wandered over to the column that Ever leaned up against and rubbed his finger along its cracking, stone texture. When he pulled his hand away, the tip of his finger was lined in white dust. He wiped it on his clothes and looked down at her. "It is more than I desired. But it will have to do. I never liked that dog in the first place. And the ghost will have to go as well."

_He's not just a dog_, thought Ever. But, in fear that she would anger Dialga, she kept quiet. Yesterday, she would have spat on him. Today, she would have shined his shoes. _I have something to fight for now. They're coming for me. For me! _At that precise moment, she swore to herself that she would stay alive. She _had_ to.

"It is really humorous," said Dialga, "that, in the end, you could not be the hero. You refused to bring the gold-eyed one to me. I promised you _freedom_. Yet, you disregarded everything I said. And for what? Not only will she perish, but so will your canine friend. And I must ask you – was it worth it? Was her life worth your happiness?" He sneered at her, as if completely turned off by the sight of her. "What will it be like to watch them die at my hands?"

"Alfie and Epsilon will prevail," she said confidently. When he met her eyes, she glared into them, hoping that she could telekinetically set fire to his head. Unfortunately, that didn't happen, but she could at least intimidate him. "And your cruel deeds will be exposed to the overlord, and you'll be punished. Our Lord will see to it. He's a better ruler than you would ever be."

Dialga looked fearful, but only for a moment. "I am not looking to rule," he casually stated as he examined his fingernails. "But to aid him through his sickness. I am entirely faithfully to my Lord. He would not turn his back on me like that, especially after all I have done for him."

"All you've done for him is ruin his reputation," said Ever. When he glared at her again, she protectively wrapped her tails around her figure. Within the comforting plush of her tails, she felt braver, and dared to continue, "Those who once had faith in him have strayed from their allegiance. They think he's insane, that he's gone wild and he no longer deserves to govern. And this is your fault."

"You dare to-"

"He once was great!" said Ever shrilly. She flew to her feet and shoved her face right in front of his. _Screw staying alive for the moment_. _At least I'll die with a smirk on my face._"You've taken his mightiness – and his rule that was once so infinite – and degraded it to nothing. While he sleeps in his chambers, fighting the illness that threatens his life, you treat his citizens cruelly and push them away from him. It's no wonder that they're planning to replace him – they hate you, and now they hate him. All because of _you_."

Dialga slapped her. She didn't cry out nor did she relent. She tensed up her body, not allowing herself to fall to the ground. When the pain reached all sides of her face, she blinked away the tears. "You're a disgrace to our Lord," she said, quieter than before. She gave him the most contemptuous look she could manage, and then she sat back down.

The Master of Time breathed hard, his hand still in the air. His palm was already reddening from the impact, and there was a provoked flame that burned in his eyes. "It is a wonder you are still alive," he hissed. He gingerly rubbed his hand. "But you will see the error of your ways. You will see that it was unwise to humiliate me."

Ever curled up, under the protection of her tails once more, and thought of happier days. She daydreamed of Epsilon under firelight, and his smile and his laugh. She told herself that she loved him and that he would do anything to get her back, because that was the only thing that motivated her to stay alive.

The overlord was the one who blessed her with Epsilon…or Alexander, as she'd previously known him. Together, they'd accomplished exceptional tasks. The Lord had also brought Alfie to her life, and while she hadn't proved herself yet, the girl had promise. Because of those two things, Ever believed that the overlord would do the right thing in the end. He had to. _Justice must be served._

Dialga disgusted her. _I will see the error of my ways. I will see that it was unwise to humiliate him,_ she thought, unbothered by his threats. _Well, bring it._

* * *

><p>"We are here," announced Epsilon.<p>

Alfie examined the huge expanse of forest all around her. The treetops were so closely packed together that it seemed to be nighttime, there was a low fog at her ankles, and in all directions she could only see misty tree trunks. "How are we supposed to find our way?" she asked, chattering her teeth. "I can't even see anything."

Yami craned his head back to search for light through the treetops, but he gave up soon afterward. "Epsilon, this forest goes on for miles," he said. Since his and Alfie's falling out, he'd been putting in extra effort to contribute to the quest. To him, his opinions suddenly mattered. "It's going to be impossible to find her."

"Gosh, it's the middle of the afternoon and it's _freezing,_" Alfie said as she shivered. She huddled deeper into her coat and pulled it up above her ears. The mist was so low, and hid the ground so well, that she tripped multiple times in a matter of seconds. "More sunlight, please."

"There is a way to find her," said Epsilon as they walked. Suddenly, he nudged Alfie to the side, and when she inspected closely she saw that he'd kept her from stumbling over a branch. "Celebi can be in many places at one time. Throughout my journeys, I've seen multiple forms of her. The one that resides in this forest is my close friend. And when Ever and I left for Johto, another friend came along with us. He too lives in this forest, serving the Time Traveler's whimsical needs."

Alfie decided that she would follow his footsteps, and then maybe she wouldn't trip as much. "Who would that be?" she asked curiously. When he stepped to the right, she did the same, unsure of what hid beneath the mist. "The person who came with you, that is?"

Epsilon closed his eyes, and his aura sensors turned blue and hummed. When he opened his eyes, he said, "I feel him – he is near. He is unaware of our presence, but soon we will meet him. From there, he will take us to the Time Traveler. He moves fast, so we must keep pace."

Yami, who had been nibbling on a cookie, paused and frowned. "Hey, why can't you just use your aura sensors to find Celebi? If you can find your friend, why not her?"

"Some higher-ups prefer seclusion," Epsilon replied. He halted, causing the two behind him to ram into his back. In the forest, all was very still, and no noise hinted that there were any signs of life around them. After he listened carefully for some time, he continued walking. "While some can hide from sightseeing, and others can be in many places at once, some have the power to distort their auras. Celebi has all three of those abilities. Even if I tried to find her, I would be unable to. She is one of many who completely eludes my aura radar."

"And your friend knows exactly where she is?" Alfie confirmed.

"They have been friends for many years," said Epsilon. Once again, he stopped to listen to his surroundings. Except this time, he must've heard something, because he made a sharp right and set forward in that direction. "They have complete trust in one another. There are three reasons we would be guaranteed an audience with her. One – because you are one of the transformed. Two – she is softhearted, and would be willing to contribute to our cause. Three – she and I are also close."

Yami inched closer to Alfie, but once he realized what he was doing, he backed away. "I just want to get out of this stupid forest," he said, avoiding her eyes. "It feels like the Bell Tower. Cold, damp, and empty."

"We will not be in here much longer," Epsilon reassured. His ears rotated several times, and fixed on something ahead. "My friend is very, very close. I think he is aware of our presence, but he does not know it is I. Be prepared. He may emerge from the treetops. Do not let him frighten you."

They walked in utter silence for half an hour. The further they ventured into the forest, the darker it got, and soon they could hardly see five feet in front of them. Small shards of sunlight blotched the ground, looking like stars against a black sky, but other than that there was no source of light. The two held to hold onto Epsilon's shoulders, depending on his aura to guide the way through the shadows.

After much time, Epsilon said softly, "He has been stealthily following us. Soon, I will call him out. He has lived in this forest for a decade, and he knows the darkness, but his curiosity is making him reckless. Wait."

As if on cue, a shudder passed through the treetops. As the stalker moved above them, whatever sunlight was left blacked out and returned shortly after. Alfie felt some brittle leaves float down onto her head, and she nervously wiped them off.

"I know you are here. Fear not, it is only I," Epsilon addressed the trees. He stood patiently, aura sensors buzzing the entire time. When there was no response, he said louder, "Please, reveal yourself. You are frightening the children. And we have much to discuss."

Just ahead, there was a whoosh and a thump, as if the stalker had leapt from the trees and onto the earth below. Very slowly, he cautiously emerged from the darkness and into the blue light of the aura sensors, creeping along the ground as if approaching a sleeping beast. When confronted with the light, the stranger winced and shielded his eyes. "Alexander…Epsilon, is that you?"

From what Alfie could see, the stranger had long green hair, which fell in loose strands around his face. Sharp features, including an angled jawbone and pointed noise, made up his handsome face. His body was lean and long – perfect for stealthily sneaking along. Bright, yellow eyes reflected the light of the sensors, and they searched and examined each member of the trio.

"Linden," Epsilon said. "It is good to see you again, old friend."

The man called Linden sighed with relief and approached the group without hesitation. "I feared that we'd never see each other again in this lifetime," he said. He and Epsilon shook hands and grinned, like best friends. "You had me convinced that you were some creeper trying to hunt down the Time Traveler. I was ready to strike you down. Thank goodness you spoke first."

"Being a Pokemon comes with very useful abilities – I could tell that you have been following us for some time," said Epsilon. "And as for Celebi, we have business with her, but none of that kind. We searched for you, because you are the only one who knows where she resides."

Linden noticed Alfie and Yami, who were cowering in the darkness. He acknowledged them curiously, instead of defensively, like they thought he would. "Who are your companions? You traveled with them here?"

"I did." Epsilon stepped to the side, allowing Linden to get a better look. He introduced them, "This is Alfie, the little lady, and the overlord's most recent experiment. She is one of the transformed. And that is Yami, our friend and loyal companion."

Linden knelt down to their height and peered at them, his eyes wondering. "The transformed ones have always piqued my interest," he said when he straightened. Then, to Alfie, he mischievously added, "I bet he's always talking about your destiny, right? And how the overlord had great plans for you and everything? Don't listen to him. He's an old fart."

He grinned when Epsilon tossed a playful punch at him. Then he stuck out both of his leaf-adorned hands, one for Alfie to shake and one for Yami. "I'm Linden, the Grovyle," he greeted solemnly. When he finished shaking hands with them, he looked at Epsilon. "You say you have business with the Time Traveler? What kind of business?"

Epsilon got straight to the point. "Ever has run out of time."

Linden looked dismayed. "How unfortunate," he said sincerely. "When I was removed from existence, she isn't the one who revived me – we have the Time Traveler to thank for that – but I am grateful to her still. She brought back my greatest friend. Even so, I've always been fond of her. So let me guess. You want to speak with Celebi concerning time travel. Why's that?"

"There are no other methods of traveling to the Temporal Tower," explained Epsilon. "Long ago, when we traveled to the Hidden Land, we had to take the Rainbow Stoneship to his hideout. However, the ship was destroyed during the battle at the tower. If we went there now, we would be unable to use it. We have come here to ask for Celebi's assistance."

"You need to go back in time," murmured Linden as he pursed his lips, "to when the ship was usable. You'll be going back to Treasure Town? You're going to see many old friends. During my time with Celebi, several have witnessed their past selves. You may encounter _your_ past self, from over a decade ago. Heck, you might even see me and Ever too."

Epsilon contemplated that statement, but didn't seem troubled by it. "We will do whatever it takes," he finally said. He looked at Alfie from the corner of his eye, and then his attention wandered somewhere else. "I am sure that revisiting my past will only a minor obstacle. The real task is finding the ship and boarding it. From there, we will find Dialga and bring Ever back."

Linden beheld his friend for a moment longer, and then as he turned around, he said, "Come with me. I'll take you to the Time Traveler."

It was true that the Grovyle knew Ilex like the back of his hand. He was able to sidestep nearly every obstacle with ease, much like Epsilon could, but without any special ability. Several times, the group had to crouch down and travel through cramped passages, which were shielded by curtains of leaves. One passageway was as large as a cave, and had dozens of branching pathways on its side. Without Linden, they would've been stuck there forever. Alfie doubted they would have found the cave in the first place.

As they walked, Linden made it official story time. "Epsilon and I were partners," said he. "Before he was transformed into a Pokemon. We lived in a world quite unlike this. It was a paralyzed world – time was unheard of, and the sun never rose. He and I embarked on a quest to reverse time and return our world to the beautiful place it is today."

"That's why you're always so in tune with nature," Alfie commented to Epsilon. When he looked at her oddly, she smiled. "You know, always waking up to watch the sunrise, and staring at scenery for long bits of time."

Linden told them about his side of the story – how he and Epsilon had been separated, and how he'd traveled time into the past to retrieve the Time Gears. After Dialga was stopped, both Linden and Epsilon were erased from existence. However, the Time Traveler retrieved him and brought him back to present day. For that, he said, he had an undying loyalty to Celebi.

"I am transformed into a Pokemon, sent hundreds of thousand of miles away from you, and you are erased from all existence and you still manage to come back," Epsilon said jokingly. They were passing into another cavern, which was again shielded by vines and flowers, so he held aside the veil and let the others step through. "No matter how hard I try to get rid of you, you will always be there."

This was presumably the last cave. In front of them was a long, narrow stretch of green grass that widened out into a circular platform. On both side of the pathway was sparkling water, which was stirred by the massive waterfall at the end of the platform. There were black stalactites and stalagmites on the walls, and there were chips of green gems, which glowed on and off, on their surface.

Even though it was the middle of winter, it was pleasantly warm. There were blue tulips that grew in bunches to the side, and the air smelled faintly of earth. White light, which resembled ancient symbols and hieroglyphics, shined on the dark walls.

Alfie was stunned by the cavern's splendor. She'd never seen anything so _heavenly_. "Oh my goodness," she said. She spun in a circle, trying to absorb the beauty all at once. "This is…this is_ amazing_!"

"Like it?" Linden asked. He swept into the room and grinned proudly, as if he was its maker. He might have walked into the cavern ten hundred times, but his expression of wonder made it clear that it fascinated him every time. "Being Celebi's right hand man has some of its advantages. For one, year round spring."

"Many of the higher-ups reside in sanctuaries such as this," Epsilon said. By the way he moved on without much observation made it clear that he'd been in this location before. "Kyogre lives in an underwater kingdom, and Raikou lives in a palace surrounded by thunderstorms. And Jirachi lives amongst the stars. But Celebi's is one of the most beautiful. Unlike many higher-ups, who reside in lavish castles, she lives simplistically."

Even Yami was struck silent. For the second time that day, he sidled closer to Alfie but retreated when he realized how close he was. And as he passed, he ran into her shoulder. Uncomfortable with the contact, he muttered an apology and quickened his pace to catch up with Linden.

_He still hasn't forgiven me, _thought Alfie sadly. She touched the spot on her shoulder where he'd bumped her, as if she could extract their previous relationship from it. _I don't blame him. This is killing me. As long as I know I have a chance at forgiveness, I think I'd be happy._

They were halfway across the stretch of land when Alfie noticed something that she hadn't before. A wooden shrine was set up in the grass, and behind it there stood a small female. Her hand was stroking the woodwork of the shrine, and even as they got closer to the platform she didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Celebi," Linden said when he reached her side.

Only at his voice did she finally turn around, and once she saw him her face stretched out into a broad smile. She was _little_, to the point where she made the 5"2 Alfie feel like a giant. Her eyes were the brightest of blue, rimmed in thick black, and the fragile wings on her back made her resemble a fairy. "Oh, Linden, you're back! I'm so happy!" Her delicate arms stretched out to touch his cheek in greeting.

He touched her hand, holding it to the curve of his jaw, and then he released her. "We have visitors." He nodded at Epsilon and the others, and she whirled around to face them. "They ask for an audience with you."

"Oh, Epsilon!" Celebi gushed. Her brilliant smile widened further, and she bounced over to him to touch his face as well. Her wings fluttered rapidly with glee, and at one point she rose above the ground. "It's been _so_ long since we've talked! How have you been? Well, I presume?"

"I have been fine, miss," he answered. He placed his hand over hers as it caressed his cheeks, and then, as if he didn't want to insult her, he very slowly removed it. Before he spoke again, he eyed Alfie and Yami for further reassurance. "However, as Linden mentioned, we do have serious matters to discuss."

Celebi's face twisted in confusion. "Oh? Is that so?" She looked at Linden. "You did not just bring him here for a celebratory reunion?"

"Unfortunately, no," Epsilon said gravely. "Milady, you do remember Ever, correct?"

Once again, Celebi's expression brightened and her wings began to flutter happily. "Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. She clasped her hands together and grinned. "She was _such_ a nice girl! That must have been a decade ago, the last time I saw her." She glanced hurriedly around the room, and her passed over Alfie and Yami without much interest. "Where is she? Is she here now?"

Pained, Epsilon shook his head. "She…" He inhaled shakily, pinched his eyes shut with his fingers, and cleared his throat. "Milady, her curse has run out, and she has been taken to the Temporal Tower. The only way to get there is through the-"

"The Rainbow Stoneship," Celebi finished. She nodded and widened her cerulean eyes solemnly. "It was destroyed during the battle again Primal Dialga, was it not?"

"I ask for your time traveling services," Epsilon said. He tightened his mouth into a straight line. "My companions and I are unable to initiate the Rainbow Stoneship now – not only is it in utter disrepair, we have no clue where it has fallen. We need to travel the boundaries of time to a decade ago, back before it was destroyed. From there, there are several paths we can take. We can either confront Dialga about the matter – he is the Master of Time, he should know what we are there for. _Or_ we can stop Ever from striking the deal."

Alfie's stomach flopped. "But, Epsilon…the deal. If she doesn't make it, you'll be wiped from existence!"

The Time Traveler seemed to notice Alfie for the first time. She peered at her from around Epsilon's shoulder. "Yes, the child is correct," she said, an inquiring tone to her voice. Alfie thought it humorous that Celebi was calling _her_ the child. "To save Ever...are you willing to face that fate?"

Epsilon quieted, closed his eyes, and then nodded curtly.

"No!" Alfie exclaimed. She struggled to swallow the painful lump forming in her throat. She rushed to his side and grasped his upper arm. "No, you can't do that! Epsilon, please." For the next part, she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Who will help me? How am I supposed to do anything without you?"

Alfie was selfish, and she was admitting it. _How could I ever face anything without him? Take this journey without him?_ She couldn't do such a thing, and she was willing to act spoiled to keep things the way they were - the way they _should_ have been.

"Alfie, get off." Epsilon's voice was calm, and that was scarier than yelling. "When our kind is transformed, our paths are drawn out for us. Whatever you may believe, through the stars or through our hearts, we are guided. Selflessness is the path I have followed from the beginning, and I have no intentions of straying from its light soon."

_For once, can't you believe in practical resolutions?_ Alfie begged him. _For once, you don't have to follow your path. Screw the stars and your heart_, _and think of what would happen to everybody if you disappeared._ She wanted him to hear those words, but he had blocked her from his mind. For the first time, he was unreachable.

It took all of her willpower to release his arm. She hoped for the strength to keep her upright throughout their journey. She shut her eyes tight, let him go, and backed away. The whole time, Yami stared at her with something unrecognizable in his expression. _Realization?_

Celebi bowed her head with respect. "Wise words from a wise man," she acknowledged. Even though she had adopted a thoughtful temperament, her voice remained childish and innocent. "I will assist you in any way I can. Linden, can you please power up the Eternity Emerald? Transporting three Pokemon a decade into the past is not simple."

* * *

><p>"I used to be able to do this easily," said Celebi. "But while I was in this form – the others being scattered all throughout history and all – Dialga and I had a scrap. I may be adept with time, but he is the master, and I could not compete. To this day, I am still recovering."<p>

_Little Celebi against Dialga?_ Alfie hadn't seen him in person, but from what she'd heard, he was quite the formidable foe. She shuffled to the side, so the circle, which surrounded the Eternity Emerald, they stood in resembled a circle rather than a disfigured oval.

The Eternity Emerald was a green gem the size of her head. There were bright blue veins, which were the color of Celebi's eyes, pulsing from an energy core at its center. Every couple of seconds, it glowered a hundred varying shades of nature. On one of its sides was a strange hieroglyph, and that too shined at random time intervals.

"Those who are visiting the past, please hold hands."

Alfie bit her lip. _Do I hold Yami's hand? What if he pulls away? Wait, he can't pull away. He has no choice! But it'd be so awkward. Like holding hands with your worst enemy. But he's not my worst enemy. He's my friend. _Thoughts overwhelmed her mind all at once. Eventually, she mustered the courage to reach out for him, and, surprisingly, he didn't flinch nor step away.

Holding hands with Epsilon was another story. She ravenously leapt at the opportunity. But then another bundle of thoughts jumped at her. _He's probably so focused on Ever that other females disgust him. Oh gosh, I shouldn't have grabbed it so quickly. I should have waited until he reached for me._

"Linden, unless you want to be transported with them, I suggest you step back," Celebi requested. She waited, and then turned towards the circle. "You will be moved to the night before your exploration team visited Brine Cave, is that correct?"

Epsilon squeezed Alfie's hand, but it wasn't an affectionate gesture, for he did the same to Yami. "That is correct," he said.

Celebi raised her hands and then gently pressed her palms to the Eternity Emerald's exterior. She closed her eyes, and from within her a ghostly song hummed. At first, the noise was very subtle, almost inaudible. But with each second, it grew louder. Abruptly, her humming ceased. Several moments went by, and then there was a clicking noise. The emerald lit up in a flash of green light.

Alfie was momentarily blinded. She shut her eyes as the light swept over them and beyond. When she reopened them, all she could see was white. "Where are we?" The two others, at the sound of her voice, opened their eyes as well. Celebi was no longer with them.

"We are time traveling." Epsilon regarded the whiteness around them coolly. "Be as still as you can possibly be. The impact will not hurt as much if you do."

After he spoke, there was another clicking noise. The color – or really, the lack of color – folded in, and there was an explosion of a hundred different hues. A palette of shades swirled and bent into shapes around their heads. And then the three travelers collided with a force that nearly sent them to their knees.

Alfie couldn't breathe for sometime. She hunched over, gasping for air, and when she straightened, she blacked out. What seemed like seconds, but could have been hours, passed without further incident. And then she breathed in decade-old air and opened her eyes to a world that belonged to somebody else.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Like I said, short but definitely advancing.


	14. One Decade Ago

**Began chapter: **January 19, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>February 2, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Pretty long chapter. :o

This story is such a huge work in progress. XD You're witnessing it in its baby stages. Until I've rewritten each chapter like ten times, made sure EVERY grammar and spelling mistake is corrected, and filled all plot holes it shall not be complete (I did the planning for this story, but every now and then I tend to slip up and make a mistake regarding the plot). That's why I _love_ it when you guys critique this story – you're actually helping me develop it! Do a favor for future readers and help me out. ;)

We're almost to the halfway point. :o Of course, there will be a Part II and all that, but it feels as if we're approaching the end rather quickly. I can't wait for you, as readers, to finally see what _The Passionflower_ will evolve into. I promise I'll give it a stable, satisfying, refreshing ending. :D

Like said, every review is absolutely adored. I appreciate whoever takes the time to click the review link and write down a few hopefully pleasant words. I struggle to fit writing this story into my busy schedule, but I manage to do it because I look forward to hearing your opinions. Every one makes my day, I promise.

Sorry for no chapter last week and the week before. I had a bad case of strep throat and couldn't even leave the bed. XD I figured that you'd all rather have the chapter be late than have awful writing, so I postponed it. Hope you don't mind too much. ^^

So…read, _enjoy_ (that's the most important one), review, and share!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twelve<span>**

The sky was clear and blue, and the wind smelled of nighttime campfires and grass. The sound of the ocean roared in Alfie's ears, and all at once, her breath rushed into her. She gasped and flew upwards, feeling warm grains of sand between her fingers. She blinked several times and while she waited for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight, she absorbed the heat of the summer sunshine, which felt so foreign to a body that was accustomed to winter.

Epsilon and Yami stirred shortly after her. They squinted as the light overwhelmed them. Eventually, the trio managed to acknowledge one another with shaky nods.

"So, we're really here," Alfie said. She observed her surroundings – from what she saw, they had landed on the beach. The water, which lapped and foamed on the yellow sands, wasn't more than ten yards away from them. She inhaled the unfamiliar smell of sea salt and didn't dare mention how much the water actually scared her. "It's so beautiful."

Yami clutched at his stomach as he coughed, and then he sneezed. "Funny that the first time I ever visit the beach is during time travel," he said flatly. His head jerked backward as he sneezed a second time. He sniffed and rubbed his face. "The smell of the ocean is hurting my nose."

"Epsilon, do you know where we are?" asked Alfie. Only with great effort was she able to stand, and even after she did she tottered and struggled to find balance. "Are we anywhere near civilization?"

The Lucario stared off into the distance, seemingly mesmerized by the horizon. When he spoke, his voice was filled with yearning. "Yes," he answered. With a grunt, he pushed himself to his feet. "This was the very beach that I found myself on…when I was transformed into a Pokémon. That spot-" he pointed to a flat, gray rock further down the shoreline –"is where Ever first discovered me."

Yami stood and dusted the sand from his jeans. "It's so weird, being in the past. I shouldn't be any older than five years old at this time," he said. "What's the date?"

"I am not sure," Epsilon said. His eyes drifted to an aged, stone path that snaked between the trees and up the hills. He warily regarded it, as if suspicious that someone may come wandering down it and discover their whereabouts. "That is the way to Treasure Town. We are strangers, and they will question us. You two can remain as you are, but I will have to generate an alias. Alexander and Epsilon will not do."

Alfie was compelled to fall asleep and bask in the sunshine for the rest of the day. Because of the uncertainties ahead, she found herself unmotivated to do anything productive. "But then what?"

"We need to find out the date." Epsilon ushered them to the edge of the trees. When they were camouflaged between the foliage, he continued, "From there, we can decide on a course of action. The Pokémon in Treasure Town are friendly and welcoming, but some will take advantage of a stranger. Do not mention anything about Celebi, our time traveling, or our relationship to Ever and my past self. We are travelers from several miles out, merely stopping for supplies. That is all."

"We're like secret agents," Yami commented mischievously. His lips curled up and revealed the wicked smile he flashed whenever he thought of causing trouble. But once Epsilon glared at him, Yami shrugged and said, "I'm not gonna do anything _stupid_. Geez, trust me for once."

Trusting Yami was like trusting a man with a sign on his forehead that read 'thief.' Alfie rolled her eyes and followed Epsilon out of the trees and onto the path. Because of the broken stones that led them uphill, the trek was long and arduous. By the time they'd made it to the crest of the hill, both she and Yami were breathing heavily. Epsilon, on the other hand, looked as if he'd taken that pathway hundreds of times. He probably had.

It didn't help that they carried large sacks on their shoulders. Epsilon allowed them to stop for a breather and to regain their strength, and then they moved on. The path, after some time, flattened out into a well-paved road that was less difficult to traverse.

"It is just around the corner," said Epsilon, after taking a deep breath. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the strap of his bag.

Treasure Town was bustling with Pokémon, and _only_ Pokémon. Nowhere in sight was there any sign of human inhabitation. The buildings were shaped like various species, and each kiosk that lined the road was alive with the sound of negotiation. The town was colorful and wild with liveliness, and Alfie found herself hypnotized by the civilization that was seemingly run by the very creatures she'd once despised.

"Excuse me," piped a small, plump boy with round ears. He shoveled through the trio and onto the path behind them, running down the stones with a float in his hand and a coin purse in the other. "Hurry _up_, Ben, we're going to miss the tide!"

"Oh!" A young woman who teetered on her feet (much like Alfie did after standing) wobbled over to the trio and swept her arms out as she curtsied. When she straightened, she plastered a huge grin onto her round face. "You're new to Treasure Town! In that case, you probably haven't heard of Spinda's Café – it just had its grand opening not but two days ago! I'm the owner, Wendy! It has a Juice Bar, and it's so refreshing-"

"Excuse me," Epsilon interrupted smoothly, "but can you please tell me the date?"

Wendy blinked at him. After she registered the question, she frantically searched her maid's apron for something. From its pockets, she whisked out a calendar. As she flipped through the pages, she went on, "Gosh, you do look familiar…oh, I know! You look _just_ like our own Alexander!" She peeked from behind the spiral book. "You _really _look like him-"

"The date, please." Epsilon smiled apologetically. "We are in somewhat of a rush. We are in Treasure Town for business, you see."

"With who?" Wendy asked. She shifted her weight around and began to stand on one foot, on which she wavered and swayed like a willow. She lowered the calendar and refused to look in its direction until Epsilon satisfied her curiosity. "None of the shopkeepers have been rumoring about a potential business partner."

Epsilon was lying, but he didn't hesitate once. "The Duskull Bank. We are a bank from further down the mainland, wishing to partner with him and his business." When Wendy gave him a wary stare, he added, "If we manage to successfully partner with him and his…er, business, there will be several more bonuses to vaulting your money at-"

"Okay, okay," Wendy said, exasperated. She lifted the pocketbook calendar and continued to flip through the page. When she found what she was looking for, she pressed the tip of the pencil, which she took from her breast pocket, to the paper and tapped it multiple times. "The date is the nineteenth of June. Gosh, you and your friends must own some strange bank. Wanting to partner with creepy old Sebastian would_ not_ be on my list of methods to run a successful business. You must come from a strange, strange place, newcomer."

"Thank you," Epsilon said gratefully, also exhausted by the hassle. He nudged Alfie and Yami further into the street of kiosks. Once they departed from Wendy's company, he sighed with relief. "She has always been the talkative one. Now, we will be staying in Sharpedo Bluff-"

Alfie squeaked as he suddenly yanked them to the side. They ducked behind a large array of flowers and crouched down, close to the dirt. "Hey, what was that for?" she hissed. She rubbed the sore spot on her wrist where Epsilon's hand had dragged her into the bushes. "No need to be so-"

"Hush," said Epsilon very quietly. He lowered his ears so that they didn't stick out from the flowers. He put one hand on Alfie's shoulder and the other on Yami's. "Look, to your right. Standing there."

Just beyond one of the other shops chattered a girl and boy. As they talked, they moved closer to the bushes that the trio hid behind. At the closer distance, they became immediately recognizable. _Ever and Epsilon, _Alfie thought in awe. _A decade in the past! They can't be any older than sixteen…_

Even at a younger age, Ever still had the same angular, elegant face and catlike eyes. Her hair wasn't quite so long, but it was still wrapped into its signature braid. However, instead of the white color that Alfie knew, it was a deep reddish brown. She didn't have nine fluffy tails as she did in the future, but six curled ones that weren't as luxurious. Also, she didn't appear quite as haughty towards bystanders. In fact, she looked rather pleased to see them. It was extremely out of character for her to smile at others.

_So that's what Epsilon looked like ten years ago_, thought Alfie as her eyes wandered over to the young man standing beside Ever. She was drawn into his features, which resembled his future self so well that she could hardly establish the difference. It was the same exact Epsilon, just closer to her age. Once again, she was unable to escape his magnetic force. Her heart pounded in her throat as she gaped and marveled.

She was brought back to reality when Yami muttered, "No need to stare." And when she looked at him, almost hurt by his comment, he glanced away quickly.

"You heard what Wilhelm told the guild," from-the-past Ever insisted. When she fidgeted, her tails pushed on the bushes and threatened to reveal the trio's hiding place. "He's the town elder. He knows practically everything, Alexander. And it's the pattern on my relic fragment. Even more surprising, the guild master recognized the pattern. What more proof do we need?"

"I still think that we should wait for Linden," Alexander (Epsilon from the past) said hesitantly. "He's taken all of the gears, but he may need more time. We need him with us when we go to Brine Cave."

Ever squeezed Alexander's shoulder reassuringly. "We can't wait up for Linden," she said. Her eyes flitted around nervously, just passing over the trio. Once she confirmed that nobody was listening, she whispered, "The guild master orders that we embark first thing in the morning. If he isn't back by that time, then he'll have to catch up. But this is something bigger than us. You have to understand that Linden can't hold your hand the whole way through."

The pair ambled off, and the trio emerged from the bushes.

"What was that all about?" Alfie asked. She scratched the back of her neck, knocking away the leaves that had made their home in her hair. _Gee, hope we don't look too suspicious._

Epsilon watched his past walk away. "There was once a precious stone, which belonged to Ever," he said. "It was the key to the Rainbow Stoneship. Back then, of course, we did not know that. What you heard – that was after we learned that the guild master had seen the pattern, which was inscribed on the stone, in a faraway cave. Tomorrow morning, they will set out for Brine Cave. _We_ will set out for Brine Cave."

"Are we going to follow them?" said Yami curiously.

"Indeed," Epsilon said. In the hustle and bustle of the busy town, he lowered his voice, "They will be wary of spies. After all, they – _we – _went through many ordeals regarding betrayal, and we would have to shadow them. However, their senses are acute. It is a task I could accomplish myself, but it would be difficult for you two to avoid detection."

Yami frowned, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I could do it," he insisted. "I'm a ghost. I live to sneak up on people! I seriously could. Seriously."

"Well, I couldn't," said Alfie, and she crossed her arms. "I would trip up right away…stumble on a rock or something as equally mortifying, and then we'd be caught. And there's no chance I'm letting you guys take on the quest that _I_ started. What are we going to do?"

"I think I have something in mind," said Epsilon. "It is risky, but so is everything else we have done. I will have to weigh the pros and cons, but I have a feeling that my idea will work out." He tilted his neck to the far left, stretching the sore muscles. "But first things first – a place to rest and stash our goods. My choice of hideout is Sharpedo Bluff."

"What's Sharpedo Bluff?" Alfie trotted after Epsilon as he led them through the town. As soon as he mentioned it, the pack she carried felt heavier than before. It bounced uncomfortably on her back as she skipped to keep up with the leader.

As the town grew more and more populated, Epsilon lowered his head to avoid any unwanted attention. "Oh, you will like it," he said. "It is on the side of a cliff, which overlooks the sea and beyond. Ever, Linden, and I once stowed away in there." He chuckled beneath his breath. "Back when Linden was a wanted criminal."

Yami looked momentarily alarmed. Then, of course, he grinned to himself. "A wanted criminal? What for?"

"It is a long story, Yami," Epsilon laughed softly. "But relating to you, I know that you will enjoy hearing the many antics that Linden would do. He is quite the sneaky one, I am sure you noticed. Fit for thievery, I should say so myself."

They reached the edge of Treasure Town. The widened path, which was fit for browsing and business, narrowed into a small, dusty road lined with summer flowers. They pushed onward, climbing uphill until the sound of the ocean was just barely audible. Eventually, the scent of sea salt, which they'd familiarized themselves with earlier, crashed into them. The grass on the cliff was untrimmed and untamed, and once it stood as high as their knees they were forced to walk with ridiculously high steps.

The cliff became thinner as they continued. Finally, the trio saw the blueness of the sea, which spanned out beyond the reaches of the horizon. The white foam beneath them crawled along the surface. The cool, southern breeze was relieving to their necks, which had been warmed by the afternoon sun. And gosh, the scenery was breathtaking.

"This is beautiful!" gasped Alfie. She dropped her bag and jogged forward. As she stood there, on the edge of the cliff, she felt _so _alive. "I've never seen the ocean like this – from so high up!"

Epsilon joined her shortly after. He put his hands on his hips and inhaled deeply. "Now this feels like home," he said. His eyes glazed over as he reminisced. "This nostalgia. I cannot explain how it makes me feel."

Yami followed suit and went to stand on the edge with them. "Nostalgic?" he offered jokingly. He put his hands in his pockets and, for some time, observed without another word. "This isn't as great as being two feet away from it," he added. "But I'm not going to lie. This is pretty cool."

"I prefer to look at it from up here," Alfie said shyly. She dug her toe into the dirt and drew swirls, and then she clasped her hands together behind her back. A sudden wind lifted her short hair from her face and blew it back. With it came the strong scent of salt, vegetation, and beach sand. "It's much prettier up here. And definitely not as scary."

"The ocean?" Yami repeated in disbelief. He snorted, and then he laughed at her. "Scary? It's just the ocean. It's not a black pit of doom. God, why do you think everything is so terrifying? Learn to live a little."

Alfie shrugged, discomforted by his insensitive remark. "That's just what I think." When he stared at her strangely, she wheeled around to retrieve her pack. _The last thing I need is for him to know _anything_ about my fears._

Epsilon acknowledged a small pit in the ground, which was just large enough for them to slide into. There was a ladder, barely noticeable against the similarly colored dirt, leading into the darkness. "This is how we get to the cave," he said. He handed Alfie her bag and gestured for her to enter. "Little ladies first."

Alfie peered nervously into the blackness. _Yami is looking at your back, dummy. He's looking right at you! _The pit was so dark, but Epsilon said that it led right into the cave, and she trusted him more than anybody. With that realization, she grasped the side of the ladder with one hand and supported herself on the dirt with the other, and then she lowered herself into the pit.

She climbed downward. Above, there was a ring of light and the others' expectant faces, looking down at her. And below her, there was nothing but the roar of the ocean and cold, damp earth all around. But she kept descending, and at long last, she was engulfed in a veil of light and she emerged safely on the other side.

The bluff was the size of a large bedroom. There was a shimmering fountain in the back, and along the walls there were vines, which crept into the cracks and crevices. They were much closer to the ocean, twenty or thirty feet at least, and she could make out distinct shapes instead of just blobs of color. There were straw beds, two of them, off to the side. Amazed by the homely room, which seemed so out of place (especially since it was carved into the side of a cliff), she set her stuff down.

"I have many good memories here." Epsilon placed his hand on her shoulder. Even though he tried to look her in the eye while he talked, his gaze repeatedly wandered over to the ocean. "It is a shame that I will not be able to create anymore here. Do you think you will be comfortable staying here?"

"This will be fine," Alfie replied with a nod. She noticed the fire pit in the center of the room, and she wondered if those ashes were recent. _When was the last time this room was used? Do those beds still smell like Ever and Epsilon? _With a laugh to herself, she added, "I can't complain. The view is just perfect."

"Five-star hotel!" exclaimed Yami. He tossed his bag aside and collapsed on the straw beds, completely unbothered by the scratchy hay he'd fallen onto. He laced his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and leaned back. "Are we going to be staying here for long? This is _way_ better than sleeping on Lyra's blankets."

"We will not," said Epsilon. He searched his bag for something, and once he found it, he transferred it from the bag to his pocket so quickly that Alfie couldn't distinguish what it was. "We leave in the morning. But before we do, I need to leave and attend to some business – that 'plan' that I referred to. I cannot reveal the details just yet. But tomorrow, I promise I will. You two can stay here and rest, and I will go out. If you hear anybody, stay still and be quiet. This place is relatively abandoned. Nobody will come looking for you if it is not me."

_Wait_, thought Alfie desperately, _don't leave him here with me! _But Epsilon had already begun to ascend the ladder. She was left alone with Yami, who was still lounging on the straw with his eyes shut.

After a few minutes of silence, Yami broke the silence. "Geez, Epsi-loner _always _has something to do. We search out the Time Traveler, go back ten years into the past, and he _still_ has business with someone."

Alfie forced a laugh. _He's not acting like it's awkward. So is it? Am I just making a big deal out of nothing? Am I imagining awkwardness when there really isn't any? Maybe I should sit down then._ She smoothed her hair and daintily tiptoed to the straw bed, as if any sound would set him off. She sat with her legs pulled to the side and watched the sunset.

Once the sky had taken on a vivid shade of red, Yami said, "Alfie."

That was all he needed to say. She gulped, and unsure of the imminent conversation, she twirled a piece of hair around her index finger. Goosebumps immediately ran down her arms and legs. The breeze, which had felt so inviting before, became a warning of impending danger. "Y-yes?"

He opened one eye – one brilliant, scarlet eye – and chewed on a hay stalk. "You can be scared of anything you like. The ocean, your future, the _world_, I don't care." He paused for a long time, and then he said, "But don't ever be afraid of me."

_I'm afraid to talk to you. I'm afraid of what you'll say, or do to me – whether it drives me crazy or not. I'm very afraid _of _you. _"I'm not," she lied. She sat up straighter, as if doing so would convince herself that what she said was the truth.

He opened both eyes, and she felt consumed by her emotions and the intensity of his stare. "You're lying to me again," he said flatly. He sighed, and then he pushed himself up. After he nibbled on the stalk once more, he tossed it to the side. "Why do you do that? Why can't you ever talk?"

Alfie sucked on her teeth. "Big question."

"Serious talk, Alfie."

The sun was far below the surface of the ocean. It painted the sea striking shades of yellow and purple, and the indigo night followed slowly. The moon and stars provided little light to the bluff, and Alfie was urged to start a fire. She lit what was left of the ashes in the fire pit, and the two were instantly illuminated.

She waved the smoking matchstick away from her face. At first, she had no intentions of having a 'serious talk'. But then, once the silence became unbearable, she finally relented. She granted Yami his request with, "Okay. Whatever you want. We can have a serious talk."

"I have some questions to ask you," Yami said. He narrowed his eyes at her until she sat down. Once she was comfortable, his tight expression softened. "But first, before we begin, I have some things to say. First is: I don't care if you're a Pokémon or not. Second is: I just want honesty. That's all. That's all I'm asking for."

Alfie licked her lips and pulled her knees to her chest. "Shoot."

"Why did you hide it from me?" Yami fired. "I mean, I understand where you're coming from. But why hide it from _me_? I was literally the only person who didn't know. Wasn't I?"

_It's question number one and I already look like the bad guy_, thought Alfie. _Honesty is key. That's all he wants. Honesty. _She scooted closer to the fire, and she breathed in deep. "Yeah, everybody else knew. I think I didn't tell you because…well, you pretty had it spot on. I thought you would be freaked out. Maybe you'd treat me differently. Maybe you'd make fun of me, I don't know."

Yami pursed his lips. "That leads to the next question," he said. "There's probably a good reason you thought those things. Am I not serious enough? Am I just all jokes and pranks? Like…to the point where it affects everybody else?"

His level of maturity startled Alfie. "Maybe just a little. But I don't think that's why I didn't tell you. I can't really tell you why," she admitted. "Don't get me wrong – it's not because I _won't_, it's because I _can't_. I can't point my finger on something like that. All I know is that when I chose to hide it from you, I was thinking that I wanted what we had to stay the way it was."

"What we had?" Something flickered in Yami's eyes at that point. But then, as quickly as it appeared, it died out. "What do you mean?"

_Trick of the light_, Alfie told herself. She fiddled her fingers and said hesitantly, "I don't know. Friendship, maybe?"

Yami leaned forward and placed his chin in his hands. He smirked and, through his long hair, he blinked up at her. "Do you think that we're _friends_, Alfie?"

Alfie gulped. "Uh." She quickly looked away and ran her hands through her hair. "Of course. We play snow fort together. We walk next to each other, and we have conversations about our day before we go to bed." _You play games with me whenever we're bored. You choose to walk next to me instead of anybody else in the group, and you're kind enough to ask about my day even though I haven't asked about yours. _

Satisfied, he leaned back. He waved his hand in circles, gesturing for her to continue. "And…_friends_…they do what?"

It took her several moments to get it. "Friends tell the truth to one another," she said. She sighed and, as if she'd been scolded, she dropped her head and picked at her nails. It was going to take tons of willpower to shove through her pride and apologize. But she missed him. She wanted things to be normal again. "Look, Yami-"

"It's alright if we drop it, you know-"

"No, really," Alfie interrupted him. Gosh darn it; he was going to let her finish! "You're right. True friends _always_ tell the truth to each other. It was wrong of me to hide it. I didn't realize that you would have taken me seriously, and I thought that our friendship would be ruined. And in the end, I hurt it – I hurt _you – _even more than I'd planned. I don't want it to be like that."

Yami, uncomfortable, stared at the ground. He rubbed his hands together and, for a few seconds, he warmed them in the firelight. "Me neither," he said after some time. He offered her a small smile. But it seemed off, like he was forcing it. "Friendship. That sounds good."

"I promise that, from this day forward, I will never lie to you again," Alfie declared. "From now on, I won't hide anything from you. Also, I'll tell you anything you need to know – about my past, my transformation, anything. Is that fair?"

As she waited for his response, her heart pounded in her throat. The thought of rejection was utterly unbearable. Their strained relationship was already painful enough – she doubted she could handle it for much longer. Each second that he stayed quiet was another second of potential heartbreak. And she _needed_ him.

He nodded curtly. She could tell that, this time, his contentment was genuine. "That's fair."

At last, Alfie could relax. "We can even shake on it," she said. She crawled closer to him, and then she held out her hand. She repeated, "From now on, I promise that I will never lie to you or keep secrets from you. And, in turn, you'll do the same for me. Deal?"

Yami warily scrutinized her hand. Hesitantly, he took it in his own and shook. "Deal."

"Gosh, I'm so happy!" Alfie exclaimed. She bounced her heels against the ground in happiness. _No more stress. No more wondering what he wants!_ The sense of freedom "One last thing – we're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We're uh…we're friends." Yami said it confidently enough, but he'd tested the words first, as if they were distasteful to him. Yet, at all once, his odd behavior disappeared. Once more, he donned his usual, arrogant smile. "No need to worry so much about me. I understand that you're so desperate to be my friend and all, but…"

She playfully punched his arm. "Don't get a big head, Ghost-boy," she said. "Not just yet. You still have a while to go before you earn any credibility with me."

Yami tossed his hair away from his eyes with a shake of his head. "Credibility? Please. Any kind of credibility coming from you is worthless to me." He rolled his eyes, and before the joke went too far, he grinned. Then, seeing the look on her face, he pinched her face. "Calm down, Nature-girl. Your buttons are sewn a little too tight."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She rubbed her aching cheeks, pouting at him.

"Remember what I said earlier?" Yami stood up and kicked some of the stray ashes back into the pit. "It means to live a little. You can't go through life – scared of everything and scared of nothing. Whether you're terrified of pain, physically or emotionally, you have to dare to take risks, because that's how you live to the fullest."

"Example?"

"Earlier, you said that you're scared of the ocean," said Yami. He adopted another hay stalk to nibble on, and then he wandered over to the edge of the bluff. His eyes searched the blackness of the water below. "But you shouldn't be."

Alfie frowned. "There's nothing wrong with that," she said. She stood up, and then she joined him. For her, the edge of the room was too far away from the fire, and she instantly felt discomfort. "You have your fears. I have mine. And we should leave it at that."

Yami contemplated those words, and then he raised his finger. "Hold up for one second, all right?" He spat the hay stalk out into the ocean and then clambered up the ladder to the top of the bluff. Just before he disappeared into the pit, he added, "Stay right there, okay? Don't move."

"Okay," she said meekly. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Several minutes passed, and Yami still hadn't returned. Frightened that he'd hurt himself or been lost to the darkness, she timidly called out for him, "Yami? Are you there?" No response. "Yami!"

She jumped as he slid to the bottom of the ladder with a _thump_. "Where were you?"

His face was damp with sea spray, and he smelled like earth. "Oh, I was checking something," he said casually. He met up with her, and as he approached, she could feel the cold coming off his wet skin. "I have one more question to ask. Do you trust me?"

Alfie raised an eyebrow, surprised by the unexpected inquiring. "Of course I do. Why do-"

"Then you'll jump with me." His eyes shined with anticipation. "From here and into the water."

She nearly choked on her breath. "Y-you're kidding," she sputtered. _Is he seriously asking me to leap off this cliff and into the ocean? We must be a hundred feet up! _"I think you're crazy. There's no…there's _no_ way I'm jumping. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"No, it's not!" Yami insisted. When she tried to walk away, he blocked her with his arms out. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be scared. It's fine if you are. But I'm asking that you try it – just this once. I'm asking that you take the jump with me."

She scowled at him, and then she tried to push him. "You're _insane_ if you get your enjoyment from dumb stuff like that!" She harrumphed and crossed her arms, refusing to budge. "We'll drown, or-or _die_ if we jump down there. You can't go doing stupid things just cause it gives you a temporary thrill."

Yami stood back and regarded her, his hands on his hips, as if considering her words. "Fine then."

Alfie was shocked that he'd given up so easily. "I'm glad to see that you're so agreeable tonight," she said. She turned to the ocean, perfectly happy to observe it. _Maybe my most powerful weapon really is words. Finally, I can have a calm, quiet night and- _She heard the footsteps running towards her. "What are you-"

Yami dived into her body and they catapulted from the bluff. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they flew forward, whooping the entire time. She screamed until her throat went raw and her vision went black. For a moment, all she could see was the moon and stars, high above her. But then, the shapes around her blurred as they careened to the water.

She felt everything crash into her at once. The midsummer's night air forced itself past her as she fell. And then the ocean – its sound, its blanket of cold wetness – surrounded her. There was nothing to breathe but water and nothing to hold onto but the curling fabric of Yami's shirt. She was abruptly reminded of the Gyarados attack – going under, searching for something to grasp…searching for somebody to save her.

The ocean wasn't quite so violent as her doom's day. After the preliminary shock, she managed to pull herself to the surface. The sting of sea salt tore at her eyes and lingered on her lips, and she began to float on the reflection of the moon. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Yami emerged shortly after her, his arms thrown up to the sky. He was laughing so hard that his voice went hoarse. "Oh my god, that was amazing!"

Alfie wanted to beat his head into the cliff side. "Are you _kidding_ me?" she screeched. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his skinny neck and drown him. "Once we get out of here, you are in _serious _trouble! You'll be lucky if you live to see morning!"

"Yeah? But how was it?" He kicked up his legs and floated on his back. "Come on. Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it just a little bit."

Alfie carefully considered the circumstances. She had just been thrown off the side of a cliff and into the ocean. Her chest swelled with seawater, she was soaked all the way to the bone, and she was so cold that she was numb – all for the sake of 'having fun'. She growled through clenched teeth and took a fistful of his hair. "It was…it was…" _Whoa. _

Before she knew it, she'd erupted into a fit of giggles, which quickly became full-out laughter. She laughed so long and so violently that her sides ached with cramps and her heart throbbed within her. At one point, she went underwater because she was so distracted that she couldn't even tread water correctly.

"I'm guessing that you liked it?"

Alfie was unable to stop smiling. Her face hurt from the effort. "Oh my goodness…oh my goodness," she repeated, literally speechless. "Liked it? Oh my goodness, that was single-handedly the scariest, most terrifying, most _thrilling_, most _amazing_ thing I've _ever_ done!"

Every sensation tripled to incredible heights – the feeling of water on her cheeks, the taste of sea foam on her lips, and the rush of adrenaline that had yet to settle. She dived beneath the water, and as her hair flowed away from her face and her skirt wrapped around her thighs, she experienced something like freedom.

When she resurfaced, Yami was waiting for her. Still grinning, he looked up at the bluff. "Wow, that's a long way we jumped," he said. "We fell for so long that I had time to take a nap on the way down."

"And I had enough time to lose my voice between screams," Alfie added. She dogpaddled to a rock, which was still warm from the daylight, and clambered onto it. Her lightweight dress became two-ton weights, dripping from her skin. "We better do that again."

Yami climbed onto a slightly larger boulder next to hers. He took an instant liking to the heated rock, and he sighed with contentment as he pressed his body to it. In the moonlight, his entire figure looked transparent against the stormy color of the quarry around him. "You'd want to do that again?"

"Uh-huh," said Alfie as she wringed her hair. She squeezed the remnants of salt water from her dress after that. "Except that, this time around, I'd like to jump. I don't want to be slingshotted from the side. There isn't much to look at when all you can is the sky."

"I think we can make that happen." Yami took off his dark button-down, settling for his white shirt instead. He followed Alfie's example, and he twisted the shirt to force the water out. "See? I don't want to say I told you so, but…I told you so."

"You're getting a big head again," Alfie said. Once she was somewhat dry, she curled up on the rock and absorbed every bit of warmth she could. "But I'm going to give you this one. You told me so. And don't take that for granted. I _hate_ saying those words."

Yami cupped a handful of water and threw it at her. But only a few droplets managed to reach her, and she giggled triumphantly. "Nice try, Ghost-boy," she said. "But you're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

"Challenge accepted," Yami said wickedly.

The instant he said it, Alfie knew she was in trouble. He leapt from his rock to hers, and then he tugged her down into the water. Once more, her breath escaped her in a wisp and she was beneath the surface. However, instead of going up sputtering and furious, she welcomed the opportunity to get swift revenge.

She crawled onto the rock and waited for Yami to emerge. Once he came up and managed to breathe, she leapt from her hiding place and belly flopped him back into the water. "That's for making me look bad!" She scrambled away.

Yami swam up, coughing and desperate for air. "For doing _what_?" he demanded. He sneezed so violently that his face slapped the water.

"I'm King – er, Queen of the Rock," Alfie declared. She imperiously pointed her finger at him. "I make the rules here. Pokémon, small or big, are under my command. That includes _you_, ghost!"

Yami stifled a laugh behind his hand. "You forget, my lady," he said, with a slight accent, "that you are not a Pokémon." He splashed water at her. "Therefore, I have no allegiance to you, and I'm free to do whatever the hell I want." He climbed onto the rock with her, threatening to push her over.

"Hey, there," Alfie said, acting insulted. She indignantly crossed her arms, and she pouted. "I'm technically a Pokémon _now_, aren't I? Besides, you would have to follow me anyway – I'm a human too."

"I don't follow just anybody," said Yami. He sat down on the rock, dangling his foot over the edge and dipping the toe of his shoe into the water. "Lyra's the only one. She caught me – fair and square. Besides, she's pretty cool. There's really no reason to blow her off." After a slight pause, he tested the word, "Human."

Alfie nodded. "Yep. Human."

"What's the difference?" he asked. "No, I mean…what's it like? What makes you guys so different from us?"

_Pokémon don't see each other as animals, _thought Alfie. _To one another, they're just people. They see us as people, and they see each other as people. And for them, there's no room for discrimination, because they all look the same. They don't understand that we may see them as pets. _"We – _you_ – have powers. You can do incredible things that we can't – breathe underwater, fly, transform…heck, you guys can time travel."

_And we look different. You guys are beasts. But you don't know that. _"Plus, we can't speak the same language," she added.

"We _do_ speak the same language," Yami said. "I understand Lyra. When she tells me to do something, I listen because I know what she's saying. But no matter how hard I try to communicate with her, she doesn't understand _me_. You're a human, right? Why can't you hear us?"

Alfie contemplated his question for a long time. She'd lived with the irrational fear of Pokémon for many years, and refused to deal with it. And, not once, was she able to comprehend that fear. _What was there to be afraid of?_ She'd put up an impenetrable wall, blocking out every mention of Pokémon she possibly could._ To not see through our eyes is to misunderstand, and you have misunderstood, _were Epsilon's exact words. Had she truly been mistaken? Had she refused to accept them into her life? Or had she went through life, unaware of the magical happenings that were occurring right before her eyes? Suddenly, she knew the answer to Yami's question.

"Because some of us aren't listening."

Yami looked taken aback. He averted his eyes, and then he chewed on his lip thoughtfully. Once his own response struck him, his eyes lit up. "But _you_ heard us."

It was Alfie's turn to be surprised. _I saw, and so I became. But I also heard, didn't I? _"Yeah," she said, and she smiled. "I guess I did, huh?"

"Good thing you did," said Yami. Then he realized what he'd said. Flustered, he hastily added, "Because you're helping us get closer to the Indigo Plateau, you know? Besides, everyone here really likes you. The others treat you like their own daughter. I think they'd be devastated if you ever had to leave."

Alfie's stomach flopped. _That's right...I'll have to eventually return._ "Think about how my family feels."

"Oh yeah. That was your family back there. I forgot about that." He glanced at her, and when she turned to return his gaze, he looked away. He ran his hands through his hair and down to the back of his neck. He forced a laugh. "Your mom makes a pretty mean cake, by the way. The strawberry one with the whip cream frosting. That's my new favorite."

"If I ever get to talk to her again, I'll let her know," Alfie vowed.

Yami leaned back and beheld the stars, kicking his legs in the water. "She looks like you," he said. Once again, out of embarrassment, he revised his words, "Or rather, you look like her. I didn't really notice the similarities before. But she has brown hair and eyes. And so does your dad. I like your eyes much more. Gold looks…it looks nice on you. It's…uh…more suited to your…facial shape."

Alfie giggled to herself. "I had brown hair and eyes too, Yami," she told him. "But thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it." She tried to imagine what he'd look like as a human. She doubted he would keep the violet hair and blood red eyes. When she pictured him with normal colors (black hair and brown eyes came to mind first), she thought it bizarre and pushed away the mental image. _I like him just the way he is._

"I didn't know that," he said. He leaned back and squinted at her, and then he shook his head. "Nah, keep what you have now. Brown makes you look chubbier. The lime green and gold have a very slimming effect-"

"Don't ruin the love, Yami."

"Because you've been getting a little fatter-"

"Yami. Just shut _up_."

* * *

><p>"Should I even ask?" Epsilon blinked, mystified by the fact that Alfie and Yami (who, not to mention, had been fighting before he had left) were soaking wet. They were sitting near the fire's edge, huddled in their blankets. "Never mind. I do not want to know."<p>

"It's a long story," Alfie said. She and Yami shared knowing glances, and then she returned her attention to Epsilon. "How was your business?"

The business included a personal talk with the guild master. Epsilon had ventured to their hideout, claiming that he urgently needed to speak with him. The guild master, at first, was hesitant to believe Epsilon. But then, after an interrogation that had proved Epsilon's validity, the guild master had accepted the proposed story. He had even agreed to go along with the plan that Epsilon had offered, which was more than he could have hoped for.

He had returned with intentions of sharing his success. But Yami and Alfie were so busy, whispering to one another, that he felt obligated to respect their (temporary?) contentment. Epsilon had to admit – he was suspicious of the sudden get together. But he was not complaining. He knew that forgiveness would happen with time. He just did not know that it was going to happen so soon.

_Here is how it went_. No, he did not say that. "Oh, it went just as planned."

"You were gone for a long time," Alfie yawned. She snuggled into her blanket and pushed the damp, stringy hair from her eyes. As she grew wearier, the lustrous glow in her golden eyes faded. "What were you doing out there?"

Epsilon opened a can of soup and held it out over the fire. His stomach grumbled as the smell of food tempted him. "That is for the morning, my child," he said. As he waited for his food to heat, he retrieved two pillows for the pair. "But now, you should sleep. We leave at dawn, and from there…well, I am not sure what will happen then. You should be well rested – so you can expect the unexpected. "

"We're not even tired," Yami asserted, but his red-rimmed eyes said different. After a few encouraging nudges, he grudgingly snatched the pillow from Epsilon's hands. "Don't be complaining when I'm up tossing and turning all night. I'm not a kid…" He stiffened his jaw to oppress a yawn, but it came up anyway. "…I don't need a bedtime."

In moments, the pair fell asleep next to one another. Epsilon was aware that they must have been at least fifteen, but, in their sleep, they appeared much younger. He might have been mistaken and thought that they were related – the way that their arms and legs twisted together reminded him of sleeping, sibling infants. But it was all clear to him. Very clear.

He sipped his soup through his teeth, and his ears rotated side to side as they searched the world for sound. But, besides the crackling fire and the ocean's roar, all was silent. To the night, he hummed music and kept himself company.

There was a lifetime between him and Ever – moments that could have been shared, time that could have been spent doing something besides increasing distance. He could not blame her, though. It was entirely his fault. That was why he had to find her as fast as possible. Time does not wait for anyone, he realized, including him. Every minute was his – and her – last. Or so it seemed.

He envied Alfie and Yami's innocent bond. As he looked down upon them, he smiled. Even though he knew she was not listening, he spoke to Alfie telepathically, _Young love, whether you decide it to be romantic or friendly, is beautiful, my child._ She stirred in her sleep, but nothing else. _Listen closely and choose wisely._

As soon as the soup was finished, he tossed the can to the side. Even though it clattered loudly, it did not wake the children. He observed them for several more minutes, and then, one hand for the girl and one for the boy, he leaned over and gently touched their foreheads. Their warm skin, like the skin of a newborn, comforted him.

_I am not sure if I will be in this world by tomorrow night, _he whispered to them. They rolled over in response. _I am willing to make sacrifices to find my way home. I am doing this…for Ever._

**End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Not much plot advancement, but it's satisfactory, I would hope?


	15. Across the Sea and Into the Storm

**Began chapter: **February 3, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>February 12, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Man. Now this was a difficult chapter to write. I had so much writer's block that I think I may be permanently damaged from the effects. I think without my beta readers, this chapter would have turned out horrendously. I tried my hardest to make this one work, but if you see any obvious mistakes that need correction, feel free to point them out!

So, I'm going to get to the point – read, enjoy, review, and share! Have fun reading, guys.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>**

The morning sun beamed long and bright into the cove. Even though half of the sky was still dark, the promising heat of the day warmed the air. Alfie opened her eyes to the dawn light and, once she acknowledged the span of blue sea ahead, she felt instantly refreshed.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and as she stretched she let out a small yawn. Yet, something was wrong. When she rolled over, she found the culprit of the disturbance – Yami was tangled in her arms and legs, and he was still fast asleep. As she watched his chest rise and fall with his breaths, her cheeks turned red. "Yami. _Yami_. Wake up."

He mumbled sleepily, "Mmff," but he didn't budge.

"Hey," she whispered frantically. His legs were so intertwined with hers that she was unable to move. She pushed him with all her might, but for such a slender person, he was surprisingly heavy. She tried multiple times (she even kicked out her legs in an attempt to release herself), but the furthest she got was nowhere.

She huffed and pushed herself up. In the morning light, the bluff looked much different than it had last night; the fountain seemed more relaxing, and even the unexplored, dark corners weren't as intimidating. Epsilon was absent, so she assumed that he had more business to attend to. _Why would I assume any different?_

Yami threw his arm over her stomach and she was pulled back down to the straw bed. Her embarrassment growing, she squirmed and wriggled as much as she can, but to no avail. Her eyes widened as he snuggled into her shoulder, much like he would a pillow.

"Wake up," she hissed. Yet again, he was oblivious to her calls. She pinched his cheeks as hard as she could, pulled, and repeated loudly, "_Wake up_!"

He howled, and at last, his eyes opened. He quickly observed the position he'd gotten himself into, and then he scrambled away. They awkwardly regarded each other, and it wasn't until several moments later that he said, "Uh. That wasn't my fault, was it?"

"Entirely your fault." Alfie stood up and cracked her back, which had been aching since the night before. Once she stretched every sore muscle she could, she patted down her disheveled hair. There was an awkward silence, which consisted of coughing and averting eyes, until she changed the subject and said, "Uh. Epsilon's gone."

Yami, who was still recovering from his mortification, cleared his throat. "As long as he left us something to eat," he said. Still in just his white shirt, he began to look for his dark button-down. "Think there's anything left in his pack? I ate all of mine."

"Of course you did," Alfie said, beneath her breath. She unzipped Epsilon's bag, and she uncovered two bags of chips. She tossed one to Yami, who caught it with one hand while buttoning his retrieved shirt with the other. "Here you go."

"I just love a healthy breakfast," he said. As he rolled up his sleeves and ripped the corner of the bag, he added, "Where would he even go? I thought we were going to Brine Cave, or whatever it's called. It's not like we can go anywhere if he's gone missing."

"I think we should just wait here," she suggested, nibbling on her chips. "He wouldn't have just disappeared like that, especially since he has something important to do. I think he might have gone for a walk – you know how he does that."

They ate in silence for the next couple of minutes, as they were both beginning to experience the first signs of the jitters. They eyed each other several times, as if they'd come to an understanding that, today, their lives could possibly be changed forever. There was no more holding back – their destination was the Temporal Tower. And with Epsilon leading the way, it was assured that there was an inevitable confrontation with the Master of Time approaching.

The dirt above their heads crumbled, and there was a slight noise that, with each moment gone, got increasingly louder. At first, the noise was undistinguishable over the sounds of nature – with the ocean being so close and all. The sounds paused for a second, and then they heard the talking.

"Come out! We know you're in there!" commanded an unfamiliar voice, which was high-pitched and muffled.

Alfie immediately froze. She crouched down low, her intent gaze never leaving the earthy ceiling. Yami, who was just as nervous as she, shuffled over to her. They shared communicative glances – if they needed to make a quick getaway, the leap to the ocean was their first choice.

"You can't hide from us forever!"

Then the two heard the accompanying snickering. Alfie raised her eyebrows and straightened up, mystified by the strangers. Even Yami seemed completely baffled by the laughter coming from above. "Are…are they _laughing_ at us?" he asked.

Alfie screamed as Epsilon's head poked out from the pit in the ceiling. She held her hand to her heart as she struggled to regain a steady breath and, glaring at his questioning eyes, she said, "Epsilon, gosh, you scared me!"

"No need to be so jumpy," he replied. He flipped down onto the floor and, his tail swishing back and forth, he dusted his hands and clothes off. He gave her a sheepish smile, as if apologizing for the abrupt entrance. "My apologies, but our company thought it would be humorous to frighten you."

"T—that...was the lamest prank ever," said Yami, trying to make it look like he wasn't scared at all and failing miserably. "Cause, I'm going to tell you now, it wasn't really that funny. I would know."

Another head popped out from the hole. The stranger had a chubby, chipmunk-like face with large teeth in the front and curled brown hair. "We're gonna have to get a move on soon, sir," he said. His voice was identical to the one that had scared the pair. "The team is waitin'!" The boy disappeared from sight.

"Are you ready, children?" asked Epsilon as he quickly packed all of their belongings. He swung his bag over his shoulder and held out the other two packs, looking braced for the adventure ahead.

Alfie had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the confrontation with Dialga. She took her bag and tightened the straps. "Ready for what?"

"Climb up. Then you will see."

When Alfie pulled herself up the ladder and emerged into the light of day, she gasped. There were masses of different Pokémon surrounding her. Some was big and others small, and a couple were goofy-looking and several were beautiful. They all shared one thing, however – they all had travel bags on their backs and an expectant smile for her.

A man with a pale face and sideswept hair approached her. He had red streaks lining his body and an intimidating stare. "We're the representatives of the Wigglytuff Guild," he greeted, contrary to his alarming demeanor. He held out his hand. "I'm Cyrus, the Zangoose, from Team Razor Wind. We all have an understanding that you need to be escorted to Brine Cave?"

Epsilon, who was looking rather pleased, climbed up from the pit. "This is indeed satisfactory," he praised. He turned to Alfie and said to her, "Blade was not meant to participate in this expedition, but once he heard that there was a young lady involved, he could not help but attend. In fact, the whole Guild is flattered that we have taken an interest to helping them and their cause." He gave her a meaningful look.

_Their cause? What was that Ever and Eps – Alexander mentioned about the Relic Fragment? _She played along. "I'm very happy that you've allowed us to be part of this expedition," she said. "And thank you…uh, Cyrus, for going out of your way to help us out."

"Oh, gawsh." The chubby-cheeked boy from earlier bounced to the front of the crowd. When he talked, large dimples appeared on his face. "Golly, the guildmaster has said so much about your exploration team – the lands you've discovered, the treasures you've collected!" His eyes shined with admiration. "He's talked about you all a lot, that's fer sure!"

"That is Humphrey, the Bidoof," said Epsilon warmly, and his eyes scanned the crowd. He tapped his chin and went down the line, continuing his list of introductions. He went on until everybody was formally acknowledged. "Oh, and do not forget Jen, the Chatot. He will be the leader of this expedition."

Whatever Epsilon had said to convince the Guild that the trio wasn't harmful, it was obviously working, because everybody treated Alfie like family.

"Oh my gosh!" Maria, the Sunflora, exclaimed. She smoothed down her yellow sundress and pressed her little hands to her blushing cheeks. "This is going to be such an adventurous reconnaissance! How _dreamy_."

"Yup, yup! It's going to be something else!" added Humphrey, the dimples appearing again. "When the guildmaster told us that an exploration team from across the ocean wanted to help us with our mission, we were all wondering who the strangers could possibly be. Gawsh, if we'd known that you were staying, we'd have offered you a place in the guild. 'Cause, by golly, Sharpedo Bluff ain't no place to be sleeping."

Reginald, the Corphish, nodded furiously. "Hey, hey! Just so you know, whenever an exploration team needs our help, we're there for them. Well…except for Team Skull, maybe."

Alfie listened to them, nodding and smiling the entire time (Yami looked like he was about to doze off.) But something more intriguing caught her eye – Epsilon was standing with two others, somewhere off to the side. The couple was no more than a year older than Alfie, and they both looked fascinated by whatever Epsilon was saying.

_Ever and Alexander_, realized Alfie. Her eyes softened._ Knowing what's going to happen to myself ten years in the future, could I ever face my past like he does? Is it painful to look at what once was when he lives in a world that where doesn't exist? _It occurred to her – Epsilon was much stronger than she was. She couldn't possibly hold up the burdens that he did.

Epsilon pointed at Alfie, and then he beckoned for her. She obeyed and trotted over to where he and the two others were standing. She met them, face to face, for the first time.

"Alexander and Ever, this is Alfie," Epsilon told them. He placed his hands on their shoulders, almost protectively, as he introduced them to one another. "Alfie is one of my good friends. She, too, has heard of your heroic deeds from across the ocean. She has been wanting to meet you two for some time now."

"Wow," marveled Ever, her cheeks red with bashfulness. Her maroon tails curled with pleasure. "I can't believe that everyone's heard about us. Hi, Alfie, it's really nice to meet you." She elbow-nudged the young man next to her. "_Alexander_, say hello."

Alexander's ears twitched and, grinning, he held out his hand. When Alfie grasped it, her heart pounded against her chest and her blood warmed. It took every inch of her willpower to steady herself. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you two," she said.

"You have a fever, there?" Alexander asked. The corner of his lip quirked upward, in a very Epsilon-like way. They were definitely one and the same. "Your hands are kind of hot."

"Probably just the summer heat," said Alfie weakly. She mentally slapped herself and took deep breaths until she managed to say, "It's a lot hotter here than it is where I come from. But I like it."

Alexander tilted his head questioningly. "You like the summer? It's way too gross for me. The winter is my preference. Or autumn. I can't really decide."

Ever shoved Alexander to the side, and he retaliated with another one of his heartstopping grins. Alfie was unable to understand how the Vulpix remained in control with him around. "Dummy," said Ever. "Grass types _love_ the sun. It's okay, Alfie, I completely understand. For me, the hotter the better!"

_Ten years of torture must really change people, _thought Alfie as she compared the past and future couples. Their behaviors were so different compared to their future selves.

"Ahem!" Jen fluttered his cerulean-blue wings. The Guild and the trio gathered together to listen to him. He said in a singsong voice, "Now that our little introduction is over, I say that it's time to execute the exploration teams and set off for Brine Cave. Of course, there will be many dangers along the way…" He shuddered.

"Hey, hey!" said Reginald. He bounced on his toes in anticipation, snapping his pincer-like hands. "Now that we have Cyrus and the other team with us, we should be fine, shouldn't we, Jen?"

Jen cleared his throat and regained his composure. "B-but of course!" he chirped. "Absolutely nothing to worry about, Reginald. Absolutely nuh-nuh-nothing to worry about-" Again, he cleared his throat –"We are in fine, fine hands. The Guild should be honored that Epsilon and his teammates are here to support us. S-shame that the Guild master couldn't be here to thank them as well…_But_! I'm sure that if he was here, then he would be ecstatic to initiate this special mission."

Yami leaned over and whispered in Alfie's ear, "Looks like _someone_ just got his feathers plucked."

"And now, we start our journey!" Jen announced, and the Guild cheered. "To search for the pattern on Ever's Relic Fragment. Exploration teams, let us depart!"

* * *

><p>"It appears that your friends are growing ever closer, my dear," said Dialga. Through his seeing stone, he observed the exploration teams as they searched high and low through the ocean caves. He was somewhat turned off by the fact that those <em>wretched<em> brutes were collaborating with the Guild. "Soon, they will be in my hands. Once they board that ship, they are in _my_ realm. They will be helpless."

Ever said nothing – she only used her teeth to pull her robes further over her shoulders, unable to move her hands too far. After a few feisty moments, Dialga had decided that the best course of action would be to chain her. He did not need such trivial matters to disturb him. Besides, she looked much better when tied to his throne.

"That dog does have quite the nose," Dialga said dully. "He has caught your scent. I expect him to be here within the next twenty-four hours. We will have to pretty you up, my dear. I can imagine that you would not want him to see you in this awful state."

Ever growled at him. "Why don't you go—"

"Oh, look at that." Dialga peered closely into his seeing stone, his interest piqued by the happenings before him. "My dear, this is not good. You see, the canine and his friends have been ambushed by a couple of briney _fiends_. How unfortunate."

"May you rot in the salt of the earth," hissed Ever. She pulled against the chains, yet they only rattled in response. She bit her tongue as the cold steel burned her wrists. "The overlord will see to that, I'm sure."

Dialga regarded her nonchalantly. "And that is why I locked you up with steel and key," he said. "Every rose has its thorn, but every songbird has its cage. I hoped that a little one-on-one with your own prison would force some sense into you."

She spat fire at him, and even though the white flames licked their way across the platform and up the columns, he was too far away to be burned. "It's going to sting when you're defeated," she threatened. "That day comes fast. I'm going to watch as you are stripped of everything you own."

"You think that this _dog_ can really hurt me?" challenged Dialga. His eyes glowered with passion. "Him and his little duo? Ha, what about the chipmunk and the flower? The little lobster? _Ha__!_ My power has flourished in the last decade, _blossomed_ like a disease! If you think that I can be felled as easily as I was before, then you are sadly mistaken."

Dialga, entirely uninterested by what she had to say after that, turned away and examined the stone again. The canine and his team had just defeated the monsters from the deep, and it looked like one of them was injured. Their words, which were out of his reach, comforted the hurting one. And then the rest of the Guild carried him away.

So…there were only a few left – the dog, the ghost, and the divergent one. The younger version of the canine and the vixen (whom, he was proud to say, was tied to his throne at that very moment) were with him. The green thief had just joined their ranks. Dialga was displeased that those forces were coming as a group, but that was of no serious importance.

Dialga pushed away the vision inside the seeing stone. He was sick of them already. He wanted to see the future. Through that stone, he was capable of seeing everything, but his power to see the future had been steadily declining for ages. Had he known that the vixen would sacrifice herself for the canine, then he would have dealt with the matter another way. Same went for the Time Traveler and the thief.

And yet, the vision he regretted not expecting the most was the arrival of the divergent one. He despised the fact that he could have possibly convinced the overlord to save his power instead of waste it on that silly girl. Dialga had not _seen_ – he could not have! – her appearance, and that killed him.

Now, he could not see into the future at all! The seeing stone would not allow him to venture anywhere past his current state of time. This situation was single-handedly the most frustrating one he had ever experienced. Whether the canine was going to make it to the Temporal Tower in one piece…well, Dialga did not know.

Abruptly, his chest began to burn. He snarled with pain and collapsed to his knees, his hand clutching at the black diamond in his chest. At that moment, the world trembled slightly, and Dialga was thrown into a universe with no light. The Temporal Tower, Ever, and his seeing stone were gone. And he was alone with something very wicked.

_The world was not built while dwelling on unimportant matters_, commented a voice, which came from the black diamond. _You are too unmotivated to accomplish the real task at hand. I am beginning to think that I should have manifested within your brother's body instead._

_Palkia? No! He is worthless to you, _insisted Dialga. He cried out as his entire body was gripped with an unmerciful agony.

_And yet, I am not seeing results, _said the diamond. Its voice was everywhere at once, hammering at Dialga's head. _I promised you and your Lord the power of the millennia! But he is still refusing me, and you are running about with nothing but mud on your hands and no blood to flaunt._

Dialga panted, shutting his eyes tight. _I—I do not know why he still rejects you. It must be the girl! The divergent one! She was brought here to fell you, Obsidian, and my Lord still believes that she will succeed. I am trying—_

_Trying is not good enough, _said Obsidian. The formless entity churned within Dialga's body, ravaging him from the inside. _For centuries I have worked at my task, and I am not willing to give up hundreds of years worth of progress because of some girl. I want results. You say that you have not annihilated her because your Lord will punish you? I am the one who thrives within his heart. I am the one who will see to his restoration. I control him!_

_For one who is so desperate for results, you have not done much for your own cause, _said Dialga, who was rocking with uncontrolled breaths.

Obsidian was silent. When he spoke, his voice was calm, and that was much more frightening than when he yelled. _It seems that you too are slipping from my control._

Dialga was immediately overwhelmed with blinding pain. It was as if a frozen hand had wrapped itself around his body and forced the life from him. His vision was edged in blackness, and he suddenly felt very afraid for himself. _P—please, no, _he choked.

_My powers prosper on the terror instilled into your heart, _Obsidian said. _You are afraid of many things, Dialga. Your fears are what make you weak. It is because of your cowardice that I can cultivate inside of your body and twist you to do my bidding. And, once I attain a solid form through your Lord's body, I will spread my shadows to every corner of the world! _His tone became satisfied. _Now, are you loyal once again?_

Dialga opened his eyes. His fingers absentmindedly stroked the black diamond at the center of his chest, and he gave one short nod before he stood up. _Fear not, Obsidian, _he said, almost in a trance-like state. _I will have you results before the moon rises. The girl will perish, and then you will be free to manipulate Arceus as you wish._

_Good, _said the diamond, his anger appeased. _Soon, he will be powerful. _We_ will be powerful._

Dialga, who wholeheartedly believed the darkness, nodded and dusted off his clothes. The black diamond's voice faded, and Obsidian's presence became entirely absent. The earth rumbled again, and he was back home. The Temporal Tower was still, but the white columns still echoed of the past's promising words.

He was not sure what madness had overcome him minutes before – for a second, he had doubted Obsidian's superiority. How contemptible he was for doing such a thing! Under Obsidian's comfortable jurisdiction, Dialga felt like nothing could divert him from his ultimate goal – to prove his undying allegiance to Arceus by bringing him back to _life_.

Obsidian was great. He was powerful, and he was supreme. His presence, which was maturing within the overlord's body, would catapult them to the top of the world once more. Arceus was the creator of everything – time, space, and matter – and, through the malevolent entity's assistance, he _would_ rise again.

* * *

><p>Alfie had been through countless of amazing experiences. She'd traveled the boundaries of another world, battled against foes with her Poké-abilities, gone back in time to save her friend and, all during that, learned of a plot to overtake the world. So it was strange to her that she would find something like <em>this<em> as shocking as she did.

"Uh, that's Étoile."

Epsilon pressed his fingers to his lips, stifling a laugh. So the others wouldn't overhear, he quietly said, "Yes. She has been a mother figure to Ever since the day she was born. Were you unaware that she held accountable influence in our past as well?"

The Lapras was rowing in the ocean, sitting on top of the shell-shaped shield she usually carried on her back. When the shell reached the edge of the water, she stepped off. Looming like a statue over their heads, she observed the group beneath her. When her eyes landed on Ever, she smiled. "Well, my sweet, it seems that you have learned your Relic Fragment's purpose."

Ever was bug-eyed. "E—Étoile," she said, sounding just as startled as Alfie. "What are you doing out here? What do you know about my fragment?"

"I'm the gatekeeper to the Hidden Lands," said Étoile solemnly. She swept her hand out, gesturing at her shield. "The place that you seek lies within another dimension, and only I can break through the passage. Your Relic Fragment is what has summoned me, and due to your pure heart, I can take you there. My Ever, I'm sorry that you had to learn of my role this way. But now you're here, and I must perform my duties."

"The _gatekeeper _to the _Hidden Lands_?" Alfie whispered furiously. This couldn't be the same Étoile who lost track of time and helped with the laundry. The concept was completely unbelievable. "Next thing I know, you'll be telling me about how Feilong is the king of the world."

Epsilon didn't look at her, but he smirked. "Things are often more than they seem," he said, crossing his arms. He seemed amused by the thought of Feilong being the earth's supreme ruler.

The day had been full of surprises. The trek through Brine Cave had been tedious, and even now Alfie could feel the strain from the difficult climbing on her calves. Halfway through, they had been jumped by a group of deep-sea Pokémon. Not only did she have to engage in battle, Jen had been injured too. With the rest of the Guild, he was sent back home to recover.

And then Linden, the Grovyle, had shown up! Alfie had forgotten that he and Epsilon was close friends. Naturally, he'd been extremely suspicious of the trio until Alexander and Ever had confirmed their trustworthiness. From there, they had finished their adventure through Brine Cave and emerged on the other side.

At the end of the caverns, there was a stone wall and a stream of ocean that led to the outside world. The group had stood there, clueless, for half an hour before Epsilon finally made the suggestion to withdraw the Relic Fragment (of course he would know – he _was_ reliving the past, after all.) The fragment was presented to the wall, and then Étoile had appeared from the sea.

Alexander, Ever, and Linden were discussing whether they wanted to board or not, mentioning words such as "primal", "time", and "dimensional scream". Eventually, they came to a conclusion.

"We're going to get on," Alexander announced. He held Ever's hands as she slowly stepped onto the shell, which didn't sway from her weight. "Are you three coming with us? If not, I wouldn't be surprised. I don't think you're aware of what you were really getting into when you decided to help the exploration teams."

Étoile regarded them cautiously. "Only those with pure intentions can enter the gateway to the Hidden Lands," she said. "I'm not going to ask, but if you think that your entrance into that dimension can be justified by your motives, then I will happily allow you to board with us."

_Pure intentions, _thought Alfie, fidgeting uncomfortably. She glanced at Epsilon. _We've come here to rescue our friend. But what if the gateway denies us entrance? What if we can't get in_? Sudden fear struck her. _What if we can't save Ever?_

But Epsilon was sure of himself. Without even pausing to ask, he stepped up onto the shell and held out his hand for Alfie. "We have come a long way for our purpose," he said as he pulled her onto the vessel. "And I can assure you that our motives are nothing but good. We have chosen to cross the sea. I hope that you will accept our company."

Étoile's tense shoulders relaxed, and she nodded her head. "But of course," she said. She checked to see that everybody was settled, and she climbed on herself. "This won't be a long ride."

The shell began to move on its own, and then it exited the cave and swam out into the deep blue. Alfie, who no longer minded the shoreline but couldn't fathom being out in the middle of nowhere, insisted on sitting in the middle. As the shell continued its course, she grabbed on the back of Epsilon's shirt with one hand and Yami's shirt with the other.

Nobody else seemed to be bothered by the ocean, so Alfie eventually poked her head out from her makeshift hideout and took a look at their progress. She could see the faint outline of the island many miles back, and the further they progressed, the deeper it sank into the horizon. Étoile and the others conversed about the secrets of the Hidden Land, but Alfie and Yami decided to seclude themselves at the back of the shell and watch the water speed by.

The ocean was never-ending, it seemed, but Étoile was correct – the trip was short and sweet. It wasn't long until the air around them was thick with white fog and smelled of ozone. Soon, they could hardly see two feet in front of them, but the Lapras knew where she was going. She guided their vessel past vortexes of swirling water and through quarries of sharp rocks without batting an eye.

"We've arrived." As soon as she'd said it, the edge of the shore became visible. Above the island was a treacherous looking cloud, which stormed and rumbled with thunder. The closer they got to shore, the tighter the huddle became. They grouped together, shivering in anticipation of what was to come. At last, the vessel hit land, and they were expected to get off.

When Epsilon leapt off and onto the ground, his eyes immediately began to flicker with concern. He watched the tower closely, and then he mumbled to himself. When Alfie inquired as to why he looked so disconcerted, he touched the back of her neck, guiding her eyes to the clouds. "This is not normal," he said, stepping away from the rest of the group. "I have seen the Temporal Tower many times in my life – never before has the weather been so erratic. I fear that there is mass amounts of malevolent activity in the sky."

"Let's just hope that Dialga's having a bad hair day," suggested Yami. He frowned at the clouds, and then he whistled. "Wow. That looks dangerous. Are you sure we should be doing this? We could be toasted if we get anywhere near that storm."

Alfie swallowed, her hands shaking at her side. "We have to go up there," she said. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the sea behind her and the thunder above – anything to suppress the fear in her gut. "Ever's waiting for us. We've come this far, and we can't abandon her now."

"It is time for me to take my leave," Étoile said behind them. She had momentarily left her ship, but then she was boarding again. Her robes trailed along the surface of the water as she stepped over the small gap from the rocks to her shell.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" asked Ever. She stood on the edge of the rocks, eyes wide as if she wanted to reach out for her friend. "No, please! You can help us get up there. You can help us defeat him, can't you?"

"Unfortunately not." She spoke sadly, but there was a soft smile on her face. "I have served this position for many, many years, and I must continue to guard the boundaries of this dimension. I'll watch from the seas and expect your safe return."

The heavens lit up with a flash of blue and white lightning. Seconds later, the rumble of thunder reverberated throughout the land, and everyone flinched. The storm above the Temporal Tower, whose gray stones were visible through the clouds, was illuminated with a strange red glow. It was silent for a few moments, and then there was a distant bellow from the sky.

The stones at their feet clattered as the earth, which was still recoiling from the powerful noise above, trembled violently. The group held on to one another, steadying each other as they searched for balance. Once it was over, they shared worried glances.

"The Master of Time stirs," said Epsilon, and Étoile nodded her head in agreement. He added, "I think it is best that we depart immediately. We cannot be sure what he is doing up there. I think it best to find out before it gets any worse."

"Godspeed to you, friends." Étoile bowed her head, and then her shell began to drift away. As they slowly floated away, she called back, "To get to the Temporal Tower, you'll need to locate the Rainbow Stoneship. Only then can you gain entrance to his palace, and perhaps find the disturbance that presides over these lands! Good luck, friends, and don't forget to find bravery in yourselves!"

Alfie felt Étoile's words puncturing her own skin. She pressed her hand to her stomach, almost hoping that the turmoil inside would settle and she would be free to pursue her goals as she pleased, but the fear within her was untamable. She would have to rely on her friends to keep her standing and, for some reason, that was a more comforting thought than she had imagined.

* * *

><p>"Where's the Rainbow Stoneship?" asked Alexander. "All I see is ruins."<p>

The group widened their eyes, overwhelmed by the presence of ancient entities residing within the ruins around them. Piles of rocks and broken debris lay scattered at their feet, and hieroglyphic designs embellished the arches over their heads. The atmosphere was thick with tension, and Alfie could practically feel the static electricity on the back of her neck.

Ahead, there was a stone pyramid with three sets of stairs running up its sides. They ascended the stairs slowly, pausing whenever lightning would strike the sky. Every now and then, small fragments of rock would fall from above, and they hurried on, worried that something may soon come crashing down on them. And, once they reached the top of the temple, the group came to a stop.

"Look, there's the pattern on your Relic Fragment," said Linden, pointing at the stone below. His eyes scanned the engravings until they landed on a small indentation in the middle of the platform. Alexander and Ever went over to inspect the slot. They crouched down, examining it closely and touching it gently, but they found nothing. Linden asked, "What could that be for?"

Alfie stepped back, observing the remains around her. She bumped into something, and when she turned around to investigate, she saw a tablet. There were words inscribed into it, but many of them were eroded by the elements. However, most of them were still legible. She said loudly, "I think I've found something, guys."

Linden was there first. He leaned forward, squinting as he attempted to read the writing. "I—I think this may be something important," he said. "Wait, let me try to read this. Yes…they're Unown letters! I've understood the header. I think I can translate the rest."

"Nice job, Nature-girl," said Yami, and he playfully shoved her. He didn't sound sarcastic in the least, which was surprising. "Looks like you could be the next tomb raider. Maybe, whenever you're a famous explorer, you can take me on your trips."

"Dream on, Ghost-boy." Alfie rolled her eyes, glad that jokes were still allowed in such a tense situation. "We'd be two steps in, you'd step on a trip wire and then you'd kill us both."

"I've got it," announced Linden. He backed up, sweeping his gaze over the platform below. After some intense nagging from the others, he finally said, "This is it. We're _standing_ on the Rainbow Stoneship."

Alexander widened his eyes. "What? This is it?"

"That's correct." Linden tapped his chin thoughtfully, and then he slunk over to the middle of the platform, towards the indentation. He got down and patted it with his hand. "Right here. The tablet said that you need to insert your Relic Fragment into this depression. From there, the Rainbow Stoneship will be activated and it will take us to the tower."

Ever grasped the Relic Fragment tightly, her knuckles going white. With a few choice words of encouragement, she stepped forward, preparing to insert her precious artifact into the hollow. "Well, here we go—"

"That's quite enough of that!"

Alfie whirled around, trying to locate the owner of the unfamiliar voice. She inwardly gasped as a horde of women with diamonds in their eye sockets came rushing up the stairs, their arms outstretched and their lips pulled into wicked smiles. She nearly tripped over her feet as she scrambled to back away, and she felt multiple bodies (whether they were her friends or her enemies, she didn't know) colliding in her.

"W—what's happening?" stuttered Yami.

"Oh _no_," Ever whispered. She shrunk in, terrified of the imminent presence floating up the stairs, and she sidled closer to Linden and Alexander. "Not him!"

There was a maniacal laughing coming from just over the top of the stairs, and they saw a man appear at the edge of the platform. There was a white hood pulled over his head, and his heavy, dark clothing was decorated with golden thread. Only one red eye was visible – the other was veiled by thick, black hair. He snickered to himself, and then he floated to the group of prisoners.

Linden bit his lip angrily. "Dusknoir! You never fail to meddle!"

Alfie whimpered, huddling further into the group. The others seemed to be very frightened by the stranger. The women with the jeweled eyes blocked off all possible roads of escape, and the man called Dusknoir looked like he had the upper hand. Yet, through all of this, Epsilon didn't look worried at all. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching indifferently.

"I think that you'll be coming with me," said Dusknoir. The trio from the future caught his attention, and, as he scrutinized them, he rubbed his hands together. "Oh, what's this? Who are these Pokémon, Linden? Your friends? Perhaps you brought them on this expedition in hopes that they could possibly give you an advantage? It's no matter to me, of course. I'll just send _all _of you to the future!"

"You won't do such a thing!" yelled Linden. He strained against the hands of the women, but there were too many of them. His yellow eyes burned with hatred. "You leave them out of this!"

"Sableye, take them to the Dimensional Hole," commanded Dusknoir. "They're all going in. Every last one of them."

Linden and the others did most of the struggling, but Alfie complied without a word and followed the Sableye down the stairs and onto the path. She buried her head in Yami's shoulder and ambled next to him, her hands clutching at his wrists. Epsilon was _still_ unbothered by the predicament, and it gave her the slightest bit of hope that they would escape unscathed.

However, it was difficult to remain quiet when they turned the corner. There was a black hole, without dimension and without light, floating just above the ground. It was large enough to fit three people into it at once, but Alfie had the sickening feeling that it could drag in a lot more numbers than that. Once the noise, which sounded like a vacuum, of the dimension hole became audible, she let out a squeak.

"Throw them in!" ordered Dusknoir, who looked very pleased with himself. He then specifically addressed the trio from the future, "It isn't anything personal. You see, you've just happened to find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe you'll learn to associate yourself with better company from now on, eh?"

Two of the Sableye tugged Alfie from the mass of prisoners, yanking her towards the dimensional hole. As they got closer, she began to kick and scream. They were holding some kind of device to her neck, and she found that whenever it made contact with her skin, she was unable to use her abilities. Her vines were useless, and she couldn't summon any kind of razor leaf for help.

She wailed, "Epsilon, help—!"

A loud grunt came from the group, and one of the women face-planted the ground. Another came shortly after her, and soon there was a large pile of fallen Sableye. Together and working as a team, Epsilon and Linden had conquered their capturers. The dangerous duo leapt from the fray. Linden leapt to the side, avoiding capture as he slipped through the enemy's grasp and bounded towards Dusknoir.

Epsilon headed straight for Alfie. In one, quick motion, he took her capturers and, with their power-draining device, threw them into the dimensional hole. "Looks like everything is under control here," he said, pushing his hair from his eyes. "It appears that you have your abilities back as well. Care to join in on the rebellion? There are plenty more Sableye where they came from."

She nodded, breathing heavily. "Thank you," she said gratefully, and then she turned her attention to the opponents. When she willed it, her leaves appeared at her side and sped towards the unsuspecting targets. The blades of nature sliced at the victims until they collapsed on the ground and fainted.

Yami materialized from thin air, and then he pressed his back to her. "I don't know what's happening or why they wanted to send us to the future, but I'm pretty sure that we're kicking some a—" Suddenly, from his palm exploded a dark wave of energy that knocked back every enemy approaching him. He grinned, looking very satisfied. "What was I saying again?"

"Children!" Epsilon grabbed their shoulders and pulled them aside. Behind him, there was a doorway that was implanted on the side of the ruins. It led into a room of white light, beckoning for them to enter. "I suspect that this is Dialga's doing. He may want to keep you from the fight, or he may be impatient to see you. Quickly, we must go this way."

"B—but what about the others?" Alfie asked, grabbing the doorway so Epsilon couldn't push her in. She wasn't eager to jump into the unknown, and there was no way she was going to willingly abandon everyone else to meet their doom. "We can't just leave them! They'll be captured again!"

"They will meet up with us there," Epsilon said, his tone urgent. He continually checked all around them for danger, but Dusknoir and his army of Sableye were too focused on the others to notice. "Now, please go!"

There was an explosion, and Alexander crashed to the ground, just feet away from the door. He snarled and stood up, and when a Sableye came his way he thrust out his fist and punched it down. "He's right!" he said to Alfie, panting. "We'll be all right – all three of us. Dialga sent you this portal, so it's obvious that you have something important to go over with him. You'll see us soon, I swear."

"Come on, Alfie, let's _go_," insisted Yami. He nudged her towards the doorway, and she glanced back helplessly as a threesome of Sableye advanced upon Alexander. "They'll be fine – they know what they're up against!"

The portal to the Temporal Tower called for Alfie. It pulled at her essence, forcing her to step further into the void. She reached in slowly, and when her hand connected with the light, her blood froze and her skin tingled. Unsure of the mysteries ahead, she shut her eyes tight, inhaled deeply, and leapt into the beyond.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Oh my goodness, we're almost there.


	16. The Sacrifice for Love

**Began chapter: **February 12, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>February 18, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: This is going to be a relatively short chapter, but it has loads and loads of plot advancing content that I think you'll enjoy. I actually really enjoyed writing all of this. Thank so all so much for doing exactly what I've requested – reading, enjoying (I assume), and reviewing. The sharing isn't necessary at all, but it'd still be appreciated.

I've had several amazing beta readers who have taken time out of their day to read my chapters and shred them to bits. Really, guys, you're making me a better writer. And, while none of the beta readers read this chapter, I can honestly say that the result of CH14 was structured around their help. **_To my beta readers_** – if you want to tear apart this chapter, you can. Feel free to do it! Just send me a PM, and we can work together to fix up all of the obvious errors. There are probably so many that I didn't notice.

They'll be getting a special little note at the end of next chapter, so I'm hoping that my other readers will acknowledge their awesomeness.

Anyway. Part I to 'The End of the World' is about to end, so get a move on. Read, enjoy, review, and share!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>**

The world was suddenly without color, warmth, or gravity, and as Alfie drifted further into the nothingness, she began to wonder if she was going to be trapped here forever. All at once, the song of cathedral bells chimed above her head. The music was accompanied by the sound of a ticking clock, growing louder with every second passed. She glanced up, searching for the source of the noise. Instead of finding the disturbance, however, she saw a spiral staircase. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

The staircase seemed to spiral upwards for eternity, but once she looked closer, she noticed that it eventually curled into a white light. Her body dropped at the foot of the stairs, and an invisible force pushed her, encouraging her to walk forward. She looked behind her, searching for Epsilon or Yami, but they were nowhere in sight.

Alfie inhaled shakily. _I'm not alone – they're right behind me, telling me to keep going, _she reminded herself. Even though it took several moments of self-encouragement, she finally mustered the bravery to step forward. She pursed her lips and began the daunting ascent.

As soon as her foot landed on the first stair, the bells quieted and the ticking noise ceased. At first, the silence was comforting – there was nobody there to harm her. But it soon became unsettling. The only sound was that of her footsteps, echoing throughout the emptiness of the space. The sense of loneliness heightened drastically, and she found herself wishing for any sort of company.

Soon, there were no more steps to climb. The top of the staircase didn't feel different from the bottom – everything was still white and empty. Alfie paused, wondering what to do."Epsilon?" she called. When there was no response, she grew frightened. "Yami? Are you there?"

There was a roaring noise, like the sound of waves. The transparent platform beneath her became solid rock, and she was overwhelmed by the abrupt change in atmosphere. The air, which was warm below the clouds, became cold as ice. Above her, black storm clouds were stricken with arcs of golden lightning and the thunder, instead of rumbling, snapped and cracked like a whip. There were stone columns, some standing and others destroyed, and all around her there were ruins of what looked like thrones.

Alfie jumped as someone touched her shoulder. "E—Epsilon!" she exclaimed, pressing her hand to her heart. Behind the Lucario stood Yami, who looked relieved to see her. "Goodness, you guys scared me."

"I'm a ghost," said Yami. "It's what I do."

"I am glad you made it here safely," said Epsilon, and he turned his attention to the crumbling tower around them. He frowned, obviously disturbed by its broken state. "Ten years ago, the Temporal Tower stood proud. Just days ago, it was barely getting by. And now, it has fallen to ultimate ruin. I can only imagine what is happening."

The clashing of thunder lapsed with his voice, and his eyes momentarily brightened as the lightning faded from the sky. He was staring at something up ahead. When Alfie followed his gaze, she saw two figures at the end of the path. One was on his or her knees, and the other was standing to the side.

"I—It is Dialga, and Ever too," Epsilon said hoarsely. He stepped forward, but then he caught himself. He clutched at the fabric of his shirt, struggling to restrain himself. "No. We must not approach them recklessly. Come, children. Let us proceed."

They hurried onward. For every stride they took, the weather became worse and worse. By the time they reach the middle of the path, the sky was almost entirely black, and the wind had picked up to violent speeds. To their left, one of the pillars cracked down the middle and began to crumble. After several moments, it shattered and its pieces were carried away with the gale. It was amazing that, by sticking close together and leaning forward, they could even walk.

Before they got much further, Yami grasped Alfie's hand and pulled her aside. He eyed Epsilon as he continued on, and when Yami decided that they were alone, he said, "Alfie, I wanted to tell you something."

"You can't wait until later?" asked Alfie, who was already impatient. Her palms itched with anticipation – Ever was less than a hundred feet away. "Epsilon's going without us—"

"No, I can't!" he insisted. He sighed, and then added, "Look, I don't even know if we're going to get out of here alive. All my life, I've heard that the higher-ups shouldn't be messed with, _especially_ Dialga. So I have to tell you this here and now, and I'll make it quick. And, before you say anything, let me finish." He took a deep breath, and then he began to speak rapidly. "When you first met the team, I'll admit that I disliked you."

Alfie frowned. _Here we are, in the middle of a battlefield, and he's trying to tell me something I already know._

"I hated that you were the center of attention," Yami said. "Everyone was acting like you were so important _all_ the time. And you were so obnoxious. You were scared of, like, everything, and you always acted like you were the victim—"

"I don't like where this is going. Sort of."

"No, just listen," he said, shaking his head. He started talking faster, on the verge of rambling. "My point _is_ that I misjudged you. But, even though I'd been a complete jerk to you, you still forgave me. And after getting to know you, I realized that you're not who I thought you were. You're brave, you're funny. Talking to you is easy. I'd rather sit next to you than anybody else. And you _are_ special. You're not _just _Alfie. You _are_ Alfie, and that name has a lot of merit to me."

Alfie's gut wrenched. "Yami, are you trying to say that—"

"I really like you," he said. He scratched his arm awkwardly, trying to find the words. "A _lot_. I mean, I _really_ like you."

A rock had lodged itself in Alfie's throat. "Yami, I'm sorry, but I don't..." She hadn't finished, but there was no need to – Yami already knew. His face fell, but he looked braced, as if he had been expecting that answer all along. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, cold laughter echoed between the stone pillars.

"It seems that you have finally arrived!" exclaimed the man at the end of the path. He raised his hands up in greeting. "I have been waiting for so long, and you know how time works – it does not like to stop for anyone. Epsilon, my faithful servant, what brings you to the Temporal Tower?""

Ever lifted her head, her eyes wide and hopeful. When she saw Epsilon, she broke out into a relieved smile and tried to get up. However, she was chained to the ground with steel shackles. She pulled against her chains, barely making it to the edge of the terrace. Her lips whispered his name, but she had no voice.

Epsilon stiffened his jaw line, stopping to evaluate the situation before he went any further. "Dialga," he said through clenched teeth. His ears were pinned against the back of his head, and his tail was bristling. "I am here to terminate the compromise between you and Ever. She will be returning home with me. And, as of tonight, I no longer work for you."

Dialga crossed his arms and leaned against one of the columns, looking mildly amused. "It is to my understanding that you do not have a say in the matter," he said. He twirled a piece of lint between his fingers, and then he flicked it away. "Do you think that is fair? Not only will I lose the benefits of having this pretty lady's lifespan, I will lose you as an errand boy. Now, now, this is not a sacrifice I am willing to make."

"My allegiance is with the overlord, and not with _you_," spat Epsilon. With Alfie and Yami at his side, he swept forward, challenging the Master of Time with his eyes. "It is he who assigned me to bow at your feet, but no longer! Regardless of your say, Ever is going home alive _tonight_."

"_Regardless _of my say?" asked Dialga in disbelief, and he began to laugh. "It is entirely my decision whether she leaves with you or not! She knew what she was doing when she decided to trade her life for yours. Instead, why do you not take advantage of it? You are guaranteed to live at least another hundred years. Let me strike you a deal – you leave her with me and give up ten of those years, and you can have your freedom."

Alfie watched the debate occur, praying that both Epsilon and Ever would leave unharmed. "Don't do it," she pleaded, her voice just below a whisper. To make sure that he was listening to her, she touched the Lucario's shoulder. "Please, you can't leave her with him, you just can't!"

"Freedom is nothing without her," said Epsilon. He hadn't even considered the proposition. "I reject your offer. I will not be departing from your tower until she is free to go."

"N—no, Epsilon!" Ever cried out, her chains rattling loudly. She tugged so hard against them that her body gave way beneath her, and she collapsed to the ground. "Take the children and leave! P—please, you have to leave now! He wants Alf—!"

Dialga hissed, wheeling around to silence her. When he raised his hand, blue energy encased her body and rendered her unable to speak. "She is so much prettier when she cannot talk, don't you agree?" said Dialga. He turned around, sat down in his throne, and leaned back. "Now, what were you saying? You do not agree to my terms?"

Epsilon, to keep himself from strangling somebody, had to take a breath before he continued. "Never," he said. "Unless she is bestowed every year of her life back, I cannot comply with any of your propositions."

"Well, I am hesitant to release her. Returning every year to her, and without anything I want in return, is asking for too much I think. I am rather bothered by the direction in which this negotiation is heading." Dialga frowned and tilted his head, as if he was contemplating his next move. His lips suddenly pulled into a terrifying smile. "Who is that you have with you? Company?"

Ever, who had been shivering on the ground, suddenly began to writhe and silently scream. Epsilon protectively stood in front of Alfie and Yami, and he said, "You digress, Dialga. They have nothing to do with this. Leave them be."

"Oh no, no," said Dialga, who was still grinning. He pointed at Alfie, and then gestured for her to come forward. "Let the young lady come closer. If you allow me to speak with her, then I will consider letting your woman depart with her life. And choose soon. I am getting impatient already."

Yami looked downright ready to fight somebody, but Epsilon, on the other hand, was hesitating. Alfie grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. "Don't worry," she said. "You don't have to say it. I know you want me to go."

"T—that is not true," said Epsilon, abashed. "You—" He cut himself off short, and then he shook his head. "No, you cannot go anywhere near that monster. Stay here with me."

"Make a decision, mortals. I do not have all day, and neither does _she_." Dialga nodded at Ever, who was still chained to the ground and unable to talk. He leaned against the armrest of his throne with his chin in his hand, and then he retrieved a small, golden watch from his pocket. "Hurry up, now. Time is running out."

"It'll be all right." Alfie swallowed the lump rising in her throat. "I promise."

Yami gaped, and then he protested, "Epsi-loner's right. You can't go anywhere _near_ him—!"

"I'm going," said Alfie, who was still very unsure of herself. Yet, Epsilon's prolonged hesitation made the decision simple. "He won't hurt me, at least I don't think he will. I wouldn't be going if I thought that he was going to play unfair. Let me just hear what he has to say."

As she turned to go, Epsilon grabbed her shoulder. She thought that he was going to stop her, but he only gave her a pained look and said, "Be careful. For the sake of those depending on your destiny, _be careful_."

Alfie nodded curtly in response. She pulled away from him, feeling all of her comfort and safety leave with his touch. Even though her friends' presence lingered behind her, she walked alone, and with every step of her newfound independence, she felt her anxiety growing. The feeling of apprehension in her stomach screamed at her to not go any further but, like a mechanism, she forced herself to put one foot in front of the other and press onward.

She sorrowfully acknowledged Ever as she passed. The Ninetales struggled against her shackles, but she still couldn't move. Her eyes seemed to beg, _Please don't go near him! _It took all of Alfie's willpower to ignore Ever's muted warning and continue towards the throne.

Alfie was so scared that, by the time she reached Dialga, her entire body was burning with adrenaline. Every ounce of her said that she needed to run away, but she managed to disregard it. She stood in front of the Master of Time, body shaking and eyes dilated with terror.

"I have heard so much about you," purred Dialga. He shifted his weight around on the throne, turning his head at different angles to get a better view. "You are the one that my Lord has so foolishly invested his faith in. Are you here for the same reason as your canine friend?"

Alfie gulped. "I—I'm here for Ever," she said.

"Are you sure about that, child? Forever is _such _a long time," said Dialga, and then he laughed into his palm. "My apologies for the pun. I am intrigued by the structure of fine literature, so you can understand when I find such a play on words humorous."

"It was clever."

Dialga waved his hand dismissively. The pocket watch, whose chain was laced between his fingers, dangled by his eyes. "I have heard that you are quite the world-walker, my lovely girl. Epsilon has spoken so much about you and your, er, purpose and destiny and all that whatnot. But we will discuss that later." He leaned forward, smiling up at her. "You see, Alfie, I am a man of business."

Alfie, at the sound of his voice, trembled violently. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Distracted by the reflection of his red eyes in the watch, she faltered. Her response came out fragmented. "Is – that – so?"

"It is," Dialga said pleasantly. "Ten years ago, Ever and I made a deal, in which she would sacrifice her life for his. When he was revived, he swore allegiance to _me_. And now, your little troupe has waltzed into my tower, expecting me to do what? To simply give up what is rightfully mine? So you can see why I am perturbed by the issue."

Alfie, whose goal was to stay alive for as long as possible, only stared at him. _What is he getting at here?_

"I am expected to hand over my belongings." Dialga's tone suddenly became very serious. "But I have no intentions of doing that. If I am to give up what is mine, then I expect something in return. I offered the dog his freedom, something he treasures very much, and yet I still have not lured him in. He is insistent on the woman's release, from both this tower and her curse. But, as I mentioned earlier, that may be too much to ask for."

"But, I still don't understand—"

"_But_…! I may be willing to let her go under several terms," Dialga interrupted a second time. "Now, that comes to my first question. Under what pretenses have you undergone this journey to my tower? Did you come here to help your friend, or for another reason? Say, to undermine my rule?"

"Your_ rule_?"

He stood up and grabbed her by the hair. She whimpered from pain, but when Epsilon and Yami tried to intervene and rush to her rescue, she cried out, "No, stop!"

Epsilon came to a screeching halt. He was forced to throw his arm up to keep Yami from doing anything reckless. The two of them stood at the edge of the stairs, their fists glowing with multicolored power. He angrily threatened, "You monster, if you hurt her—!"

"Oh, calm yourself, _dog_," Dialga said irritably, yet his grip on her hair only tightened. He leaned until his voice was right next to her ear. He growled, "It is simple, really. You were brought to our world for a reason. Did you think of me _stupid_? Tell me your plans for saving the overlord – you _know_ what I am talking about."

"No," gasped Alfie, her eyes stinging with tears. "I don't! I—I have no clue what you mean!"

_I am not foolish, wench! _"I am not foolish, wench!"

Alfie, startled by the phenomenon happening in her head, momentarily submitted to the hand that immobilized her. She'd heard not only Dialga's audible voice, but also another series of words within her mind. The incident was extremely distressing, considering that the telepathic words had belonged to another voice entirely. It was as if somebody was speaking _for_ Dialga.

_You think that I am unaware of your plot to hinder the overlord's recovery_? "You think that I am unaware of your plot to hinder the overlord's recovery?" snarled Dialga. His eyes became clouded by blackness, and that was when Alfie noticed the sable-colored diamond on his breastplate. The gem stormed with an inner fire, and whenever she looked at it, the voice's loudness peaked. _You are the one who gives him hope! The one who keeps him from relenting to my power_! "You are the one who gives him hope! The one who—"

Dialga abruptly stopped, breathing furiously. He threw Alfie to the ground, where she lay panting next to Ever. "Get up, world walker," he commanded. When she remained at his feet, he yelled louder, "Get up!" _Get up!_

Alfie scrambled to her feet, clutching at her head. The voice inside her head, quite unlike Epsilon's comforting tone, was malicious. It was _painful. _She shakily asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to make him choose," Dialga stated flatly. He released Ever from her bonds. With one hand, he grabbed her by the collar of her robes and yanked her back and, with his other hand, he snatched up Alfie. He dangled both of them several feet from the ground. "Epsilon! I have another proposition for you! Unfortunately, I will not allow one of the girls to leave alive. Choose to kill your lover, and Alfie escapes unharmed. Choose to kill Alfie, your freedom _and _your lover's time will be returned. From there, you can live your life in peace with her, and you will never hear from me again."

Epsilon froze. "W—what?" he whispered.

"Choose me!" Ever thrashed violently, but to no avail. Through her tantrum, she repeatedly sobbed, "You can't let him have her, Epsilon! The overlord _needs_ her!"

_I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to be brave. I have to be brave! _Alfie's eyes fell on Yami, who was staring at her with his mouth agape. "Y—Yami!" Her voice climbed into a high-pitched scream, "Tell Epsilon to choose me! Tell Epsilon to _choose me!_"

Yami did no such thing. He continually glanced between her and Epsilon, deciding what he truly wanted. He looked at her desperately, shook his head, and he mouthed the words, "I'm selfish."

_He's selfish_. Cold desolation clawed at Alfie's heart as she was reminded of Yami's sentimental confession – he wasn't going to let her go, and she already knew that Epsilon would rescue her over Ever. She could see it in his eyes. "You stupid, stupid head! Tell him to choose me! Choose _me_!"

"No, stop! Don't listen to her!" wailed Ever. She'd given up the physical battle against Dialga, but her voice, which echoed powerfully throughout the tower, wasn't planning on surrendering in the near future. "Think of the overlord! Think of what _he_ would want!"

"My patience is wearing thin, Epsilon," taunted Dialga. For good measure, he shook the two girls slightly. "You are going to have to pick one eventually. You can choose the girl who is not even from your own world, the one who was summoned here to fulfill a purpose that neither of you can comprehend. Or you can choose the woman who you have always loved and will love you in return."

Epsilon was struggling with an internal conflict. "I—" His words cut off, and he grimaced as he made the final decision. "Alfie. I choose to save Alfie." His voice broke as he said her name, and his eyes instantly filled with tears.

"W—what? _No_!"

Dialga looked somewhat disappointed by the choice, but as if he was expecting Epsilon to make that decision anyway, he brushed it off with a smirk. "You know, it is not surprising to me that you chose obligation over love. You have always been as such. I should not have expected anything else. Here. You may have one minute to say goodbye. But, until your lover returns to me, Alfie remains at my side." He released both of the girls.

Ever stumbled into Epsilon's arms, crying so hard that she could barely see where she was. She clutched at his chest, and then she grabbed his face and kissed him. The second that their lips made contact, Alfie felt her stomach turn upside down.

"You take care of her," said Ever, her voice stern even through her sobbing. Her fingers pressed into his jaw line. "Epsilon, you make sure that she does what she was meant to do. You _cannot_ let her fail. Do you understand me?"

His voice hitched. "Yes, Ever. I understand."

"You have to make sure that she brings this world to light again." She kissed both of his cheeks and then his forehead, and when she pulled away from him, her eyes were alight with determination. "_Don't_ let this be in vain. He may have won the battle, but we have _not _yet lost the war."

"Sixty seconds is up!" announced Dialga. "Come now, my vixen. The afterlife awaits you."

Alfie couldn't let this happen, because it wasn't how it was meant to be. They had traveled through the boundaries of _time _to reunite the two lovers, and to see their love so readily destroyed was heartbreaking. Desperate for any other solution but this, she glanced at Dialga, who was still smirking. Her eyes slowly drifted to his breastplate.

The diamond. Before, when Dialga had harbored some sense of rationality, it had been blue. But its cerulean shade was clearly an indigo black. The veins that pulsed through it were crimson, like blood. Darkness radiated from the stone, and the stronger its influence became, the wider Dialga smiled. _Is the diamond his life force? Is it controlling him?_

It had to have _some _kind of effect on him. Alfie just _knew _it. She glanced back towards Epsilon and Ever, who were sharing one last farewell embrace. Their bond was something that she had never seen before. She was reminded of the innocent lives at stake and the people who needed defending. But who was willing to step up and protect them?

_Courage is not the absence of fear, __but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear_, thought Alfie, her knees wobbling beneath her. _I've always been afraid – of people, of pain, of life. It's because of fear that I held too tightly onto the ones I loved. I couldn't accept the fact that they didn't need me. But Epsilon and Ever_ **_do_**_ need me. And right now, I'm afraid. I know I am. But there's a time to be scared, and there's a time to be heroic. And I __**will**__ be written as the hero._

Alfie whirled around and delivered a solid kick to the side of Dialga's head, who exclaimed, "What the—?" He wasn't seriously injured, but he was startled enough to stumble backwards. She leapt on his chest, pushing him backwards until he fell onto his back. One of her vines tied his hands and legs together, and the other retrieved a shard of stone from the quarry. He was too stunned to react fast enough.

_Fool! _roared the malevolent voice. _Immobilize her and kill her! _But his host wasn't reacting. He was just sitting there, almost like he wanted the punishment. He was practically waiting for her to make the next move.

"This is it, Dialga," she said. "You've lost the battle."

And with all of her might, she thrust the shard into the diamond. Its scarlet veins severed, and as if it was bleeding, red spilled into the blackness. For just a single moment, the world shivered, and then the diamond shattered in an explosion of blinding light.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: The last chapter of Part I is coming up very soon. I may even post it by this Monday. Thanks for reading guys, and for sticking with me for this long. I promise I have lots more in store for you.


	17. Looking Towards the Future

**Began chapter: **February 18, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>March 10, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: I am so sorry this took me so long. Dx The week after Chapter Fourteen, there was a week-long fundraiser that I was on the committee for, so I was never home for that week. The week after was tests. Basically, reality hit me in the face, so you guys should be able to understand, yes? After all, the chapter is here. :D

I'm going to get to the point, so read, enjoy, review, and share!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>**

As soon as the initial sound of the explosion faded away and the white light disappeared, Alfie realized that the heavens were on fire. The clouds, instead of their previous black shade, were crimson red, and the arcs of lightning that illuminated the sky were like solid bars of gold. The Temporal Tower was utterly still for one second, and then it began to tremble as an earthquake erupted from its core.

Dialga was unconscious. His head was tilted to the side, and his eyes were rolled back to expose the whites. His hands, which had made a halfhearted attempt to wrap around Alfie's neck, lay limp at his side.

And yet, the Master of Time was not dead and neither was the presence within the diamond. Alfie forced the stone shard further into its center, watching as thousands of lines cracked its surface. Her hands, because of the stone's sharpened edges, began to bleed. Even though the stone was buried to the hilt, the diamond fought back, screaming in her ears. _You cannot kill me! This will not be my demise!_

"Suck it up," said Alfie. She pulled the stone out of the gem and then stabbed it again. Yellow light began to pour from the cracks on the surface. "Find somebody else to control."

The presence inside the diamond reached out with invisible hands and shoved her backwards, away from Dialga's unmoving body. However, the push lacked aggressiveness, as if the presence's power was dwindling with every moment. It bellowed, _This will not be the end, child! Do you think that this can truly destroy me? If so, you are sadly mistaken. You will be the first of us to die!_

A maelstrom of debris swirled around the throne platform. Like an untamed beast, the vortex roared in Alfie's ears, and anything outside of its storm was nonexistent to her. She wiped blood from her lip and jumped back onto Dialga's body, pushing in the makeshift dagger with all of her strength. It cut into her palms, but she persisted and the diamond eventually split into thirds.

"A—Alfie!" Alexander's voice echoed all around her. She heard both Ever's – the past and future ones – calling her name as well. But the voices were distorted, and she had no idea which direction they were coming from. She could see their darkened figures, just outside of the tornado circling her, but they were unable to reach her.

_Do not touch me! _the presence shrieked. From the diamond's core, it sent a wave of pulsing blue fire. The solid wall of power slammed into Alfie, who grasped the dagger so tightly that she remained in place. The presence grew frustrated very quickly. It yelled, _You relentless wench, why will you not give up?_

Alfie breathed heavily, and then she mustered the strength to pull out the dagger and drive it back into the diamond once more. Her eyes shut tight as the screaming inside of her head grew louder. "Because—" She yanked out the stone –"I care about my friends!" And again, she thrust it back into the heart of the diamond with every shred of force she could manage.

_You are meddling with a force you cannot possibly—!_

"Because I love them!" Out and in. "Because I want them to live!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she gripped the stone until her knuckles turned white. She lifted the dagger to the sky, and as she held it there, a strike of lightning illuminated the shard's edges. "Because I am _brave_!"

With desperation in her movements, she drove the stone into the diamond, and it was cleaved in half. Projectiles of black shards shot upwards, accompanied by the sound of breaking glass. Everything was utterly motionless for one moment, and then every stone and rock within the Temporal Tower's boundaries shattered and exploded towards the sky.

Alfie coughed, her eyes still watering. The presence had vanished, from both her mind and, hopefully, from Dialga's body. The diamond, which lacked all luster, lay in pieces on his breastplate. She staggered off of him, staring at the bloody prints she was leaving on the ground with her palms. She dropped the dagger, and as it clattered on the stone, she pressed her forehead to her wrists and cried.

She had done it. She had taken the risk, and she'd destroyed whatever had inhabited Dialga's mind. His chest rose and fell as he breathed, and she was reassured that she hadn't gone too far and killed him. Still coughing, she touched his leg and wished for his recovery. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I did what I had to do."

The whirlwind of debris grew louder and louder, and she pushed herself to her feet. Immediately, her head was overwhelmed with a blinding pain, and she stumbled backwards. The stone pillars, which had surrounded her before, were gone, whisked away by the windstorm above. Stunned by the pandemonium, she was eventually forced to lower herself back down.

"Alfie! Are you in there?"

She bit her lip, listening to her friends' desperate calls. Nobody could get past the tornado. It spiraled into the sky, closing in on her and soon, she would also be carried away by the storm. _I did what I had to do_, she repeated to herself. She crawled over to Dialga's unmoving body and hovered over him, as if protecting him from the maelstrom. _Maybe this is what I was really meant to do. This is that purpose that Epsilon's always talking about – kill whatever was inside of Dialga._

"He is not dead." At the sound of another voice, the world went still. Suspended in time, pieces of debris floated above Alfie's head. The only sound was that of her own breathing, and it was so quiet that she grew restless very quickly. Her eyes caught movement, and she glanced the other way.

A shadowy figure stood on the edge of the terrace. The shape hadn't any distinguishable features, but the voice belonged to a male. With his hands behind his back, he nonchalantly added, "All you have destroyed is his means of communication with the outside world. He lives on, so do not assume for a moment that he is truly gone."

"He?" asked Alfie, who remained poised over Dialga's body. When the figure took one step closer, she recoiled and stumbled backwards. "Who are you?"

The stranger's form flickered multiple times, and he sighed. When Alfie pulled Dialga closer to her, he lifted his head and looked at her curiously. "Why is it that," he began, "you keep him so near to you? He has been wreaking havoc for hundreds of years. Half of my people hate him, and the other half hates me _because_ of him."

Alfie, caught off guard by the question, frowned and considered her answer carefully. "I don't think he's bad," she said, glancing down at Dialga. Not long ago, he'd been ferocious and intimidating, but at that moment, he just looked exhausted of life. "My friend Feilong told me that he was once good."

"Yes, that is true," agreed the stranger, nodding. "He was not generous nor was he excessively kind, but he respected our government's rules and did everything he could to keep the peace. One of the best of us, he was. The name of the being that inhabited and wrecked his mind is named Obsidian. He is also the one who resides within my body right now."

Alfie's blood went cold. "You're the overlord," she said, feeling dumb for not coming to the conclusion much sooner. Her tongue felt like cotton in her mouth, and it took her several moments to find the words she was searching for. "You're Arceus."

"Only a small part of me, at least," said Arceus, who chuckled to himself. His soft laughter was interrupted by a painful sounding cough. "I am much too weak to depart from the Hall of Origin. Instead, I sent somewhat of a representation of my true form. Bringing you our world has truly depleted me of my last stores of power."

Alfie felt immediately guilty, even though she wasn't supposed to. "Shouldn't you be battling your sickness?" she asked, and then she felt abashed again. She wasn't sure if she should kneel over and kiss his feet or something insane like that. _How does one apologize to kings?_ "Gosh, I'm sorry, that was an insensitive way to put it."

"Relax, child," he said. She could hear the smile on his face. "I am not going to blast you to bits."

Alfie's shoulders, which were tightened like violin strings, loosened as she released all of her tension. His voice was friendly and welcoming, everything she expected him to _not_ be. "I meant to ask why you're here," she said, embarrassed but no longer ill at ease. "If…um, _Obsidian_ is taking over your body at this very moment, then how are you still in control of yourself? Why is it that Dialga went crazy and you didn't?"

The figure inhaled sharply. "Once I became sick, he did everything he could to find me a cure," he started. "Whatever Obsidian told Dialga to force him to succumb, I do not know. I have watched my friend's progress all these years, hoping that it would never come to this. Unfortunately, it did. My guess is that, through careful persuasion and a smaller wall of resistance, he was unable to resist. Obsidian had him from the beginning."

"You didn't do anything about it?" challenged Alfie, suddenly feeling angry. The overlord _watched_ all of it happen, he said. "Ever, and…and Epsilon, why were they put through all of this?"

"Ah." Arceus lifted his head, staring down at her with calculating eyes. With his chin high like that, he appeared imperious and regal compared to her. "I understand the reason for your accusations," he said. "I have not learned how to expel the presence from even my own body. Even though I was well aware that Obsidian was lingering in Dialga's heart – the diamond on his chest – I feared that destroying it, like you did, would kill him. As we can both see, he is alive and well, and that is what matters to me."

Alfie, once again, relaxed. "S—sorry," she apologized shamefully. "So…you don't know how to cure yourself? You don't have any special part on you that could be holding him there?" The thought of Obsidian sleeping inside of her body, and being unable to do anything about him, was unsettling.

"I have looked within myself for half a millennia, and found nothing" he replied, his hands going slack at his sides. "I fear that he will consume me and use my powers for wrongdoing. I do not want my people – the Pokemon of this world – thinking that I did not put up a spectacular fight for my sanity. The Hall of Origin has been eroded to ruins because of the struggles with myself. And when I am not battling the sickness, I am sleeping, hoping to distract him by conserving my strength."

It seemed like he was sugarcoating the whole ordeal. Alfie could tell that he really meant to say, _I am dying, and that is what is going to happen whether we like it or not_. She was compelled to comfort him, but she knew that wouldn't help. No, she needed to leap into action…didn't she?

"Now, I have come here to congratulate you on your first victory," Arceus continued. "I am sure that Epsilon has explained to you that your destiny is more elaborate than most. You were not brought here for a singular task, but for multiple reasons. You have just fulfilled one of those purposes here in the Pokemon world. And now, I wish you luck on the rest of your journey." The shadow slimmed for a moment, and then Arceus began to retreat in the opposite direction.

"No, wait!" Alfie raised her hand to stop him, and when he paused, she breathlessly said, "Arceus, why _me_? I couldn't even take care of the fourth grade flower garden we had. This is some kind of mistake, s-some kind of _accident_!"

Arceus chuckled to himself, and Alfie suddenly felt his presence just behind her. She dared not turn around. She felt him place his reassuring hand on the top of her head. When he touched her, static electricity shot up her arms and neck. "Every one of the transformed was chosen for a reason," he said. "There are no mistakes nor accidents. Second chances are for the pure of heart. And you, my child, have a pure heart."

His tone of voice implied that he was leaving again, so before he could, Alfie quickly added, "And Dialga? Is…_will_ he be okay?"

Arceus thought for a moment. "He will be just fine," he said. "It may take time, and much of it. Obsidian had lurked in his mind for so long. I am, at often times, preoccupied with my own diseases. But I promise to see to his full recovery."

Alfie sighed with relief. "That's good. I was scared that he was messed up forever." She laughed nervously to herself, running her fingers through her hair and looking away. "And one more question. I promise this is the last one. What's going to happen to Ever? The deal. Is it…you know?"

Arceus glanced at Dialga, a smile playing at the corner of his shadowed lips, as if he were silently scolding his friend for creating such a thing. "The deal has been severed," he said. "Ever's time – every last second – has been returned. And Epsilon is free of his services." He winked. "Although, I still expect him to drop in every now and then. I value his friendship."

"Oh, awesome!" Alfie squirmed, beside herself with happiness. Every risk she'd taken, every shred of fear she'd felt…in the end, it was all worth it. "Thank you so much, Arceus!" Her face hurt from all the grinning she was doing.

"In return," he began warningly, "I expect great things from you, transformed one. Make it clear to my people that bringing you here was not an accident. Let them decide whom they will trust. With hard work and dedication, they will eventually turn to you for reassurance. When that time comes, do not let them down."

That sounded like an awfully large burden to carry on her shoulders. And yet, the way that Arceus said it gave her hope that she could really pull it off. "I'll do my best," she said, deciding that, even if she were to fail, she should deserve credit for effort. After all, she couldn't promise results, but she could at least try. After what she'd seen Obsidian do to Dialga, she knew she _had _to.

Arceus cocked his head, listening to something that Alfie couldn't hear. "That is the sound of your friends, calling for you." He lifted his hand and dipped his head, as if tipping his hat to her. "I think you have a family to return to, child. I am sure they are wanting you back." He waved his hand, and the man cradled in Alfie's lap disappeared in a veil of shimmering light. Arceus explained, "He needs some rest. And so do you. I think it is appropriate that we return you to your own time now."

Alfie's vision began to cloud. She soon realized that it wasn't her eyes, but instead she was being encased by a similar light. The shielding bubble jarred slightly, and there was a fluttery feeling in her stomach, as if she was being lifted high into the air.

"Great things, Alfie!" Arceus' voice echoed in her head, from far below her. "Great things!"

* * *

><p>"Alfie!"<p>

Before she could even register what was happening, somebody's body collided into hers and she was knocked over onto the grass. She slammed into the ground so hard that the wind was knocked from her. "Y—Yami, you stupid head!" she exclaimed, her breath coming out short. She wheezed on the ground, trying to regain her composure. "Get _off_ of me!"

He pulled on her hair, almost furiously. "You _idiot!_" he yelled, his red eyes aglow with anger. After he got the point across that he was mad at her, he stood up and began to throw a temper tantrum. As he spoke, he hands gestured wildly around his head. "We thought you _died_! How stupid can you be? Taking on the Master of _Time_, sticking that rock into his chest! That is _it_! No lunch for you for a whole week. As punishment, you can starve to death!"

"I did for a reason, stupid head!" Alfie pushed him and then crossed her arms smugly, finding pleasure in seeing him stumble backwards. "I'd like to see _you_ saving your friends. No! You couldn't even tell Epsilon to choose Ever and not me. Idiot. Worthless. You're worthless!"

"All right, all right," came Epsilon's voice. He inserted himself in between the group, holding them apart with his arms. He grinned at Alfie. "It's nice to see you again, little lady," he said. "We were wondering if we were ever going to see you again."

Yami tried to shove past, but to no avail. "Lemme at her!" Eventually, once he realized that his struggles were pointless, he harrumphed and gave up. He puffed his hair away from his eyes. "I say she starve. She needs to lose the weight anyway," he grumbled to himself. He continued to mutter random (and probably very inappropriate) phrases beneath his breath.

Alfie stuck her tongue out at him over Epsilon's shoulder. The Lucario said, "There will be no such thing happening, Yami. What she did was extraordinarily brave. We have her to thank for our lives."

"And for my time."

Alfie whirled around, and she saw Ever standing there. The Ninetales was looking ragged and exhausted. Her hair, which was rarely seen out of its usual braid, was knotted and let loose. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, and there were lines of tension around her lips that hadn't been there before. Her wrists were bruised, and her clothes were dirty. But, even in that stage, she looked strong, like someone who'd just saved the world.

Ever, once she noticed everybody was looking at her, scoffed and glanced away. "I mean, I say we feed her extra," she said, not as spiteful as before. She twiddled her thumbs, avoiding everybody's attention. "So she gains weight. Nobody is going to want her after that."

Alfie didn't care if the fat jokes had returned, because Ever had returned. _They_ had returned. Safe and, best of all, alive. Everything – the trees, the sky, and the grass – was more wonderful at that moment. There were still little reminders of their ordeal, such as the blood on Alfie's palms and the bruises on Ever's pretty face, but it was finally over.

At least, she hoped it was.

* * *

><p>Etoile sighed and rolled her shoulders backwards, listening to the popping noise in her back. She mentally commented to herself, <em>She's at it again<em>, as she watched Lyra stand up and begin to pace around the campfire. It'd been nearly a week since the others' disappearance, and the trainer was becoming increasingly anxious by the day.

Of course, she knew that there was a possibility the others – Alfie, Yami, Epsilon, and Ever – wouldn't return. She'd prepared herself for something like so. But she couldn't help holding out small shreds of hope that, soon, everyone would be reunited and happy together again.

She sighed again and rested her chin in her hands, closely watching Feilong, who was keeping himself occupied by deciphering a riddle that he'd found in a book. He was leaned up against a tree on the far side of the campsite, an apple in one hand, and the book in the other. His forearm repeatedly reached up to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Unlike the other two ladies, he didn't seem concerned at all. In fact, he actually looked extremely relaxed.

_As usual,_ Etoile thought sourly. She stared at him, wondering how he could so easily amuse himself when there was so much at stake. _He never worries too much about anything_. _Everything can be fixed, he thinks. Everything will turn out all right, the way he wants it to._ She'd never seem him lose his composure, save for one or two times. That's why he was so admirable.

Suddenly, the Dragonair tilted his head to the side, as if listening for something coming from the west side. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just concentrating on whatever had grabbed his attention. He'd done this several times over the last week, and after several moments, he would always deem it unimportant and go back to whatever was engaging his brain.

And yet, he kept listening. Because of this, Etoile raised her head as well, wondering if she could pick up what he was hearing. For some time, all she heard was the crackling of the fire and Lyra's footsteps, trudging along the perimeter of the campsite. And then, she heard faint voices.

Etoile quickly rose to her feet. There was the sound of a very familiar (and teenage, she might add) couple arguing, betting each other on ridiculous things. Yes, she heard it! "Feilong," she whispered. He was twenty feet away, but he knew. Stunned, they locked eyes. And then, together, they bounded towards the edge of the woods.

"I thought we've already had this discussion," complained someone, who Etoile recognized as Yami. Her heart jumped, and as she walked faster towards them, Yami continued, "_I_ get first dibs on whatever's been cooked up. I haven't eaten in forever. You, on the other hand, can afford to lose a couple of pounds."

"They're still going on about the fat jokes," sighed another, very dramatically. "All I'd like is some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask for? It's quite old now!"

Etoile stopped, her hands flying to her lips. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes, and she was unable to stop the small whimper that escaped from her throat. She'd loved and cared for that same person since she was a child, and the maternal instinct that awakened inside of her at that moment was uncontrollable. "Ever," she said shakily.

Feilong waited for them to emerge from the darkened woods. As soon as their figures became distinguishable, he touched Étoile's shoulder. His eyes shined, as if he was encouraging her to go. And, as soon as they stepped from the shadows, she did.

"Oh!" Ever cried out, and she was swept into Étoile's embrace, lifted from the ground and spun around in circles.

Before the others could even react, Etoile grasped them as well. She hugged them, burying her face into their shoulders and squeezing them until they begged for release. When she finally did let them go, she wiped her eyes and exclaimed, "My children, I'm so happy that you've returned!" She performed head count, making sure that every one of them was there, and then she clasped their hands and smiled through her tears. "The nights I've stayed awake, the worries I've harbored. It's all over now! Tell me, are any of your hurt? Ever, are you well?"

Alfie smiled sheepishly. "We're fine, we're fine," she said. She held out her arms as Etoile thoroughly inspected her. The Lapras was clearly displeased with the lacerations on her palms, but when she finally stepped away, Alfie added, "See? I told you, we're perfectly okay."

"_Etoile_," said Ever through clenched teeth. She averted her eyes, obviously embarrassed as she was forced to extend her arms in a similar manner and be examined. She was evidently pleased by all of the attention, however, because her nine tails were fluffed proudly and she was attempting to hide a smile.

"Well, my gold-eyed starlet," hummed Feilong, and he approached them. His book was tucked beneath his arm, and as he adjusted his glasses he smiled warmly. "It's about time you showed up. The women have been worried ill about your absence." He acknowledged Epsilon and Yami with the same expression, except this time he looked more irritated. "Same for you. Don't ever leave me alone with _those_ two again."

"We will do our best," promised Epsilon, mimicking a salute to his friend.

Etoile grabbed Feilong's hand and squeezed it excitedly. "They've returned," she said, more to herself than to anyone else, but he heard and squeezed back. Her heart was bursting with hundreds of different kinds of happiness – love for her family, relief for their safety. She slowly stepped away, afraid to lift her gaze from them. So she called back, "Lyra! Lyra, they're home!"

In a matter of moments, the trainer was advancing upon the group. She pushed her way through, and once she saw her four missing Pokemon, she screamed and then began to leap with joy. She bounced so much that her bonnet toppled from her head and her disheveled brown hair was exposed, and she rushed forward to embrace the group in a very Etoile-like way.

Etoile stood back, her hands pressed to her heart. It wouldn't be long until Lyra would come to her senses and scold them for disappearing like they had, but for now, the trainer was too overjoyed to care much. She touched the side of Feilong's arm, finding extra comfort through him. "You knew they would be back, safe and sound," she said gently. "All this time, I've worried, and you've been calm. You're quite the psychic, aren't you?"

"I'm not a psychic," said Feilong, who removed his glasses, folded them up, and hung them on the collar of his shirt. He wasn't much taller than Etoile, but he reached up and tapped the top of her head with his book of riddles. "You were distressed, but because of your trust in the overlord, you knew they would come home," he added. "Sometimes, you just need to have faith."

* * *

><p>Alfie hadn't had such a filling meal in days, and she was so bloated that she expected an inevitable onslaught of fat jokes to be headed her way. However, Yami was so exhausted by the trip that he, instead of staying up to tease her for her eating habits, laid down on his blanket by the campfire and promptly fell asleep. Which, of course, was acceptable too.<p>

She laced her bandaged hands behind her head and laid down on her sheet, staring up at the stars and thinking about her experience over the last week. _Ten years ago_, she thought, _Ever made the sacrifice of a lifetime. Little did she know that, after all, she would get the happy ending._ She thought about how strongly she felt for Epsilon, and then she imagined how Ever felt.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she looked over to see Ever, who was standing above her. She was freshly cleaned, and her damp hair was back into its braid. In the firelight, she glowed like the sun. "I need to have some choice words with you," she said shortly. Without waiting for a response, she straightened up, and then she wandered off in the opposite direction.

Alfie scrambled to her feet, nervous to hear what the Ninetales had to say. She followed Ever to the edge of the woods, far from the campfire but close enough to see clearly. "Some choice words?" she asked, afraid that she'd done something wrong.

Ever was silent, however. She looked away, her red eyes peering cautiously into the forest. Her lips repeatedly parted and closed, as if she couldn't get the words out. Finally, she said, "I wanted to personally thank you for what you did. For caring about the deal, and…well, everything, really."

Alfie was shocked. "To…to _thank_ me?"

"I saw what you did," said Ever. Uncomfortable, she picked at an imaginary piece of lint on her robes, scratching her fox-shaped ears. "You didn't even hesitate – you knocked him down and drove that stone right into the diamond. I would have never thought of that. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be standing here tonight. I'd never see Etoile or Epsilon again." At that last sentence, her eyes softened, which was quite an unusual expression for her usually uptight face.

"Epsilon kept telling me about my destiny, so—" Alfie caught herself, but then she realized that Ever knew about her transformation. She continued, "So I thought that would help me understand why the overlord brought me here."

Ever's fingers played with the curve of her collarbone. "It seems that I've been lucky enough to be friends with two of the transformed in my lifetime," she said thoughtfully, and then she scowled at herself. "I mean, acquaintances with you, of course. Don't consider us friends just yet, Nature-girl. I'm not that soft on you."

Alfie stifled a laugh behind her palm, unbothered by the Ninetales' denials. "I won't tell anybody, Ever," she said. "Nobody will ever have to know that you don't hate me."

Ever's eye twitched, but she shrugged her shoulders, as if agreeing with the statement. "We'll just see about _that_," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Almost haughtily, like she was going out of her way to sound rude, she added, "I haven't paid much attention to you since your arrival, you know. I've been _much_ too busy worrying about my curse, but now that I'm free, perhaps I can open up some time throughout my day to actually talk to you. Ah, I'll never understand the workings of a transformed. Their motives, and such."

Anybody else might have been irritated, but Alfie only felt peace of mind. She couldn't lie – even though Ever hadn't given her the best of treatment, she had grown fond of the Ninetales' flamboyant personality. "I did it because I care about Epsilon." Then she realized what she'd let slip. Attempting to smooth over her stumble, she said, "And you. I wanted you guys to be happy."

Ever rolled her eyes, and then she composed a very serious demeanor. She leaned over, close to Alfie's ear. "Don't bother covering it up. I've known all this time," she said quietly, as if she was keeping it a secret, and then she straightened. Strangely, she didn't seem provoked at all. "Don't tell anybody that I have something intelligent to say, but I believe that everyone must have something to fight for. I, myself, fought for him too. He brings out the better in me. I shouldn't complain if he does the same for someone else."

Alfie stood back, having to assess the whole situation. "That's really how you feel about it?" she asked, not sure if she was hearing correctly.

"Love him if you want," the Ninetales stated, flipping her braid back nonchalantly. Like she always did, she added a dramatic sigh to the action. "He isn't into children anyway. You are much too young for him."

"Of—of course not," said Alfie hesitantly. _What she's saying is so true_, she thought. Reminded that there were some things she just could never have, her eyes lowered to her feet. _I've known that from the beginning, though. I was stupid to assume anything different._

"And who am I to take whatever makes you the good person that you are?" continued Ever. She pulled her lips into a thin line and tilted her head to the side, scrutinizing the girl before her. "You better listen to me, and listen to me good. I don't like you. You are merely tolerable. But now I owe you. If there is anytime you need a favor, your wish will be my command. But!" She pointed her finger at Alfie. "Before you say anything else, you better not take that for granted. A favor from _me_ is quite the treasure."

Alfie, despite Ever's attempts to be serious, cracked a grin. "I'll keep that in mind," she said.

"Good, then. I'm glad that we've reached an understanding," said Ever, relieved. Then she narrowed her eyes suddenly. "Don't think that this changes anything. I'm not going to be giving you any special treatment from now on. I won't be sitting next to you, or going out of my way to say good morning, or _anything _like that—"

"Of course not. You know, seeing that I save your life and all."

Ever's eyes were still slimmed down to slits, but the corners of her lips quirked upwards. She crossed her arms and, exasperated, said, "You're really something else, Nature-girl. Like said, you're only tolerable, but perhaps there's chance that I could become fond of you. You have my respect."

Alfie nodded, knowing she probably wasn't going to get much more from the Ninetales. A warm breeze, out of place amongst the winter weather, seemed to whisper many praises in her ear. Once she trembled, the wind disappeared, and again she knew that she was alone with the other woman. "The Indigo Plateau," she said. "We still have a long way to go together."

"I know what you're implying," she said, and she smiled again. "There are still battles to be won, sights to see, people to meet, and lives to save." Her eyes gleamed, challenging Alfie. "Do you think you're ready for that?"

There were so many things ahead of her, Alfie knew. She realized that there was no time to worry about becoming a human again, not with all of those risks in store for her. Her mind wandered to thoughts of her parents, of Ethan and Lyra, and the home that she'd so unwillingly left. Then she thought of the place she was in now and the Pokemon she'd learned to care about. They were the ones in danger, and _she _was the transformed one.

"I know I am."

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: About goddarn time.

_ANYWAY. _I have some readers I'd like to talk about (give credit to, really.)

**Tsaukpaetra** – for reading through my chapter and giving a good review. :D Thanks so much, I really do appreciate it. (Hopefully, I can thank you with earlier chapters…? And this word of credibility?) XD

**Tanon** – for giving me hilarious reviews that I can find some humor in. xD You make this kid-friendly story into something serious at times, which I find pretty funny. Thanks for taking _The Passionflower_ seriously and not being afraid to tell me your opinion on things.

**Zzzp2** – for reading my long chapters and being sane enough to write a solid critique on them. I know that takes a lot, and I'm really surprised at your ability to be one of the greatest beta-readers ever. Salutes to you, and I hope to work with you again throughout this story.

**DreamingAngell** – for being an adorable, number one fan and sending me MASSIVE pm's, just critiquing and the like. You have explained so many things to me, and done it all in such a nice way that I'm compelled to write you a sign saying, "I love you!" Also, I'm sure the couple Yami and Alfie would appreciate your fangirly-ness. :3 There's more for you, regarding this couple, in stock.

I appreciate all of you as readers SO much. You, along with all of the others reviewers, make this story what it is. When I get into Part II, I hope that you continue to stick with _The Passionflower_ and help me out when I'm in need.

Good day. ^^ Chapter Sixteen, the first chapter of Part II, will be up soon.


	18. Three Months Later

**Began chapter: **March 10, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>March 14, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: And here's Part II of _The Passionflower_. A whole new part means a whole new plot to unravel. :D There's still fifteen more chapters included in this story, including the epilogue.

By the way, I have a surprise for you guys. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but I'm sure it'll be appreciated. I won't be revealing it until the very end of this story, as I'd like there to be some excitement built up for it. Anyway, here's Chapter Sixteen. Hope that uploading it this weekend made up for all of the weeks I missed out on.

This chapter isn't really plot-advancing, it's just kind of an introduction. Lots of dialogue and fun things to read though.

Read, enjoy, review, and share! :P

* * *

><p><em>The Passionflower:: <strong>Arc 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>**

"Ampharos – electric type. I'll take this one myself."

"Houndoom. Fire type, and this one looks like she has a nasty bite to her. If I were you, I'd be playing the defensive card." A pair of narrowed, red eyes, belonging to a young man, shifted towards his partner. When he noticed her slight hesitation, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Take her down the same way you will the other one. I'll be helping the whole time."

She smiled, and at the encouragement, her golden eyes shined gratefully. She squeezed his hand back, as if returning the reassurance. "You're the best, Ghost-boy," she said. At the slightest wind, the magenta petals blooming around her neck sent a pleasant aroma into the air. She glanced at her hand, as if wondering what powers it could summon. "Take my left side?"

"Don't mention it, Nature-girl. I've got you covered."

There was a crowd that had accumulated around their makeshift battleground. Their trainer, who stood behind them, was prepared to shout out orders and consolations. She adjusted her bonnet excitedly, knowing that this battle already belonged to her. "Alfie, Yami!" she called to them. "There's no need to rush this one. Take your time."

"Pfft, she says take our time," said Yami, rolling his eyes. He tightened his hand into a fist, and when he unclenched it, there was a sphere of glowing, violet power in his palm. At this sudden display, he also grinned, except this smile was something frightening. The curve of his somewhat fanged teeth gleamed white in the sun. "Lyra gives good advice and all, but this isn't the best piece of advice she's ever offered."

"We could make it a race," Alfie whispered, so that their foes or their teammates would overhear. As they prepared to commence the fight, she lowered her body in a defensive stance and raised her eyebrows meaningfully at her partner. "Last time, we had them down in one minute and fifteen seconds."

Yami didn't answer for a long time – he kept his eyes settled on their opponents. A boy, who had volunteered to be the referee, on the stands announced, "On the left side, we have trainer Lyra and her Pokémon, Meganium and Gengar. On the right side, we have trainer Collin and his Pokémon, Ampharos and Houndoom." He glanced between the two, and then he raised his hands and shouted, "Start!"

Just before launching off, Yami turned towards her and said, "Challenge accepted."

They surged towards the enemy, without fear and without hesitation. The two pairs of Pokémon clashed in the center, and before the bystanders could even blink, an electric blast exploded towards the sky and everyone in close range had the tips of their hair singed off. Alfie and Yami countered quickly, and their opponents were suddenly assaulted by a dual-attack of sharpened leaves and an orb made of sludge and mud.

Alfie spun to the side, narrowly avoiding a spinning loop of fire. For a moment, she was separated from Yami. The Pokémon standing closest to her, the Ampharos, took advantage of her solitude and attempted to deliver a hard punch. She threw up her hand just in time, and she was just strong enough to push away his fist and make him stumble.

At this moment, Lyra cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Use Slam!" Alfie, knowing that her trainer would never mislead her, charged towards her opponent. She extended her elbow, and then she slammed her body into the Ampharos with as much force as she could muster. The electric Pokémon was momentarily stunned.

Alfie took this time to observe the happenings on the other side of the battleground. Yami was holding up well against the Houndoom, but because of the burnt edges of his shirt, she knew that he wasn't going to remain like that for long. She had to wait for just the right moment, though. One of the first things she was taught was that recklessness never amounted to anything.

The Ampharos, unfortunately, had recovered faster than she'd anticipated. Before she could react, she was clotheslined to the ground with his arm. The breath was knocked from her chest, and when she hit the concrete, she smashed the back of her head against the corner of an uprooted stone. Her entire backside went numb, and she was scared that she was going to pass out.

Her vision swimming, she managed to roll away just before the Ampharos came down with a mighty stomp. From the ground, she summoned the leaves again to buy herself some time. The green blades sliced at the Ampharos, and he was again paralyzed with pain. She used this time to push herself up, regain her equilibrium, and prepare herself for another attack.

Yami pressed his back against hers, panting. "It's time," he said, and she knew what he meant. The Ampharos and the Houndoom were both in critical condition, and they were standing right next to one another. "Let's see you do what you do best. Screw things up."

Alfie opened up her palm and struck the ground with it. The stones below them seemed to splinter, and there was a loud and frightening cracking noise. The earth suddenly began to rock, and it shuddered so violently that the onlookers were sent to the ground and had to hold themselves up with fences and trees. The Ampharos and Houndoom share one, terrified glance. And then the earth split in half.

Sections of the broken stone tilted to the side, crushing them. The fissure sent them careening to the ground, and they were trapped between the rocks and each other. The lack of luster in their eyes told them what Alfie needed to know – they were already passed out.

"And the victory goes to trainer Lyra, and her Meganium and Gengar!" the volunteer referee shouted. He sliced his arms through the air, making it official. The crowd around them went wild with cheers and catcalls. Lyra jumped into the air, nearly tripping over herself in her excitement.

"Forty-nine seconds," said Yami. He lifted a small stopwatch from his pocket, an item he'd obtained in an antique shop several weeks ago for the sole purpose of timing both their practice and real battles. Using the timer, they could stress themselves to push for stronger and stronger, and obviously their method was working. "That's our best yet. I guess I was right after all. The fatter you get, the stronger the Earthquake!"

Alfie whacked him upside the head, and he protested with a loud, "Hey!"

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Don't you feel that, Ghost-boy?" she asked. She spread out her arms and exhaled. "That's the feeling of victory." She glared at him. "Don't ruin it."

The Lucario, Epsilon, approached the triumphant Pokémon. Since the incident with the Master of Time, his dark blue hair had grown longer and his smile more genuine. His eyes, which were beautiful and redder than a rose, seemed to congratulate them as he neared. "You have been keeping time," he said, and he nodded towards the stopwatch Yami was holding. "What was it?"

Alfie was surprised that he even asked, because Epsilon was notoriously observant and wouldn't have failed to keep track of anything. Maybe she was beginning to overestimate him. "We got forty-nine seconds," she said proudly. "The time before that was a minute and fifteen. Next time, we're going to try for faster."

"We would have gotten better if that stupid Flamethrower hadn't separated us in the beginning." Yami crossed his arms, as if completely bothered by their achievement. "And then that _stupid _Houndoom had to go and burn my shirt. The nerve!"

Epsilon ruffled Alfie's hair, like he always did. "I told you practice makes perfect," he said. He raised his eyebrows at the both of them, reminding them of their hard work. "You two have been working at this for months, this pair battling. I am not surprised by the progress you are making. But do not let your guard down. What have I been saying?"

Alfie's chest warmed with affection, and then she smoothed her hair. "The Indigo Plateau has no mercy," she quoted religiously, beaming at him. "Gosh, you remind us, like, every day."

Ever, the Ninetales, sashayed her way over to their miniature group. Because of the thawing weather and the incoming approach of spring, her winter robes were replaced by thinner, more ventilated clothes. She was patting her braid in satisfaction, almost like she was clapping her hands together. "That was an enjoyable scene," she allowed herself to praise, but her words were hesitant, as if she didn't want them to realize that she was impressed. Her hands wandered to Epsilon's shoulder, which she squeezed. "But I'd rather be window shopping."

When she grasped his shoulder, a cold fist wrapped itself around Alfie's heart. She was still getting over the fact that she and Epsilon could never, and _would_ never, exist. Somehow, she was willing to accept that, because that was where everyone was happiest. "You say that every time, Ever," she said. "Either that, or you say that you'd rather be sunbathing."

"Only because I mean it," said the Ninetales smugly. She angled her head slightly, noticing the Pokémon behind her. "Oh, Feilong."

The Dragonair was twirling a piece of his pale blue hair around his finger. As usual, his glasses were hanging from the front of his shirt, and he had a small handbook (it was something different every time, like different languages or riddles) in his pocket. Because he never allowed himself to look disheveled, he adjusted his blue tie and cleared his throat. "Epsilon's right about the Indigo Plateau," he said. His tone was serious, but his yellow eyes were smiling. "But there's one thing I must correct. You have us to help you. You don't have to deal with it on your own."

The last member of their entourage, Étoile the Lapras, came up shortly after. She was single-handedly one of the tallest women Alfie had ever seen, standing just below Feilong, who was also a living skyscraper. She was adorned in so many embellishments – her shell-shaped shield, her flowing dresses, and the clips in her hair – that it was amazing that she could hold everything up. She always had a maternal side to her attitude, so when she embraced the two children, Alfie wasn't surprised.

"I'm so proud of you two!" she exclaimed as she let them go. Her slightly aged face was alight with happiness. "At first, I thought that perhaps me and Feilong should handle this one. But you two took care of them likes pros."

Alfie, who was embarrassed by all of the unnecessarily exuberant praise, ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah, well," she said. She thought of the cities ahead, and even the dragons that would come with it. "Now we're just that much closer to Blackthorn City."

"And Clair," said Epsilon, nodding. "From what I have seen, faced against our team, she will have difficulties. But I am not saying that she is unstoppable. She is quite unlike any other gym leader, what with all of the dragons she is in leagues with-" he glanced towards Feilong, almost apologetically –"but I am sure that we will, as always, emerge victorious."

Yami stretched his arms above his head. "Yeah, yeah," he said irritably. He was never fond of Epsilon's complicated and formal speech. The simpler things were, the happier he was. "When's lunch? I'm starving."

_Blackthorn and Clair_, thought Alfie. _She has the Rising Badge, and she's the last of the gym leaders in Johto. After that…the Indigo Plateau_. Since she'd become a Chikorita and traveled through the land of Johto, she'd become very knowledgeable about the Pokémon world. Of course, she'd received additional instruction from Epsilon and Feilong (mostly about things such as types and the like), but most of it was through experience.

It was March, which was three months after she broke the Master of Time's deal and seven since she'd transformed into a Pokémon. She was still searching for a way home, naturally. She wanted nothing more than to do things like go to school and see her friends. _But that's going to have to wait_, she reminded herself firmly_. First things first. I'm going to help the overlord in any way I can._

It was so difficult to do anything at all, though. The overlord, since she'd seen him at the Temporal Tower, had been mostly dormant. She'd heard nothing of or from him in those three months. Even Epsilon was beginning to grow a little concerned. They had shared their worries with one another several times, but had never seriously discussed it – they had been more focused on battles and climbing up the ladder to the Elite Four.

As her family chattered around her, Alfie looked towards the sky. She scanned the lining of the clouds and the tips of the mountains far away, as if searching for any signs of Arceus. _He has to be out there somewhere_, she thought, _in the Hall of Origin. He's not gone yet. He's somewhere, alone, sick and close to death._ _And I'm here, unable to do anything about it._

The feeling of helplessness that accompanied those thoughts overwhelmed her. This was no longer a time for passiveness, but aggressiveness. However, she knew nothing about Obsidian and his powers to make even the strongest of Pokémon diseased. She kept searching for a presence, for _anything_ that would tell her that the overlord was still watching her. And yet, she found nothing.

_How can I take action when there's nobody there?_

* * *

><p>Alfie pulled in her legs and rested her head on her knees, eyes falling on the expanse of rolling hills ahead. The sun was setting just beyond the horizon, painting the sky and earth below with hundreds of shades of orange and red. The budding grass was spangled with thousands of white, paper windmills, and she found comfort in the consistent hum of their spinning.<p>

Deciding that she'd find more peace while eating dinner alone, she'd separated herself from the five others and found this spot on the grass. The view was gorgeous, and the weather was just pleasant enough that she didn't need any additional jackets or layers. The laughing and joking of her friends usually reassured her, but tonight was another matter – she wanted to think.

Her thinking time was interrupted when she heard a rustling behind her. She glanced up at Feilong as he lowered himself down to the ground next to her. He said nothing – he only, like her, kept his gaze fixed on the landscape – so she relaxed, and she went back to her thoughts. Together, they sat there quietly, unmoving like garden statues.

After several minutes of silence, Feilong said, "I think Yami was looking for you."

"You should have told him that I was out here," she said. However, she was unsure if she could handle anyone's presence besides Feilong or Epsilon, because they always had something intelligent to offer. She absentmindedly picked at the flower petals around her neck. "But I don't think he'd appreciate the view. He'd rather be as close as he can to seconds for food."

Feilong chuckled to himself. He had his book of riddles out, and he was pressing the tip of a pencil to the paper. "My guess is that," he started, almost slyly, "that he'd rather be as close to _you_ as possible."

Alfie blanched, and she could feel the dark blush creeping up her neck. "Y—you know about that?" she asked, mortified beyond belief. She pressed her fingers against her warmed cheeks, and then she ducked her head so that her friend wouldn't see her embarrassment. "I thought that was just between me and him!"

"Ha," laughed Feilong again. He leaned back, enjoying the pre-spring breeze and the havoc he was wreaking. "It's not something that we've been completely oblivious to, my gold-eyed starlet. He follows you like _you're_ his trainer. He's quite of a jerk to anyone but you, and every time you bat his eyes at him, he goes weak."

"J-just shut up!" stammered Alfie. She scrambled to cover her ears with her hair, but the curls were so recently trimmed that they barely brushed her cheeks. So instead, she used her palms. Even though she meant to hide her ears, she could feel the heat radiating from her face. "That's something I want to forget!"

Feilong curiously asked, "Why are you so closed-minded about giving the poor boy a chance?" His tail, tipped with a sapphire orb, slithered along the grass next to him.

"He's just a friend," Alfie insisted. She was instantly reminded of Yami's confession at the Temporal Tower, the crestfallen expression he'd had when he realized that she didn't feel the same. "I—I don't like him like that. I mean…he's…" _He's crude, but he's so adorable when he acts like he doesn't care. I love how he gives me special treatment. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to take this risk._

Feilong raised his eyebrows, implying that she continue.

"It'd just be _weird_," said Alfie, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What, are you saying that it'd be _fine_ for that to happen? We don't need any romance going on in the group. We're already distracted enough as it is, with the Indigo Plateau right there and the overlord's illness going on. That'd be ridiculous. Just…_ridiculous. _I can't believe you're encouraging something like this!"

Feilong, who Alfie thought would point out that Ever and Epsilon existed, didn't do as she expected. Instead, he sat there quietly, contemplating the words within her rambling. Then he playfully tugged on one of her feelers and smiled. "You're too young for that anyway, starlet," he said. "And in no way am I encouraging you. You do what you want to do. You're your own person, after all. But he'll keep trying. I know that."

"Did you come out here just to bug me about that?" asked Alfie suspiciously, glad that their conversation about Yami was turning around. She saw him, heard him, and _thought_ about him too much already. The last thing she needed is their strained relationship to be brought up by anyone else. _I've hurt him too much already. We can't function if we keep talking about it._

"No, it's just something I wanted to tease you about," admitted Feilong honestly. He quieted for a moment, and then he spoke, "And I was worried about you. You've been isolating yourself a lot recently. You used to be dependent on our company, and now you prefer solitude. Is there something on your mind?"

Alfie licked her lips, searching for something to say. She knew that she could trust Feilong, but she wasn't sure if he was the person she wanted to share her terrors with. "The overlord," she said simply, deciding that he was just as trustworthy as Epsilon was.

Feilong understood immediately. "Yes, of course," he said, nodding to her.

At first, Alfie was hesitant, but then she allowed herself to spill everything she'd bottled up. "Everyone's expecting me to save him and be the hero. But what if I can't? I haven't heard anything about him for _three _months. Three months. Epsilon doesn't even know what's going on with him. And if he doesn't, how am I supposed to do anything? And then there's stupid Yami, always trying to make me feel guilty about what I said to him, and the Indigo Plateau, and it's just that _everyone_ always wants be to be doing _something_—"

Feilong interrupted her and grabbed her shoulder. "Alfie," he said, attempting to calm her down with his soothing voice. When she continued to tremble and ramble on, he grasped her tighter. He repeated, sterner this time, "Alfie."

She bit her lip, forcing herself to shut up. _Epsilon is always expecting me to be strong, _she thought. _How can I express my fears when all he wants is for me to be just like him? I want to live up to expectations. I want to be the hero that everyone wants me to be. _For the first time in several weeks, she realized how much she missed normality.

"You may think that the world rests in your hands," began Feilong, and then he laughed softly. "In some ways, it does. But it isn't something that you have to do alone. You have come all this way – braved the mysteries of a world you didn't know, fought for those you believed had a reason to live. You aren't Alfie, the human who lost her way. You are Alfie, the Meganium – the girl born of flowers, the girl with the golden eyes – who is mightier than any dragon or beast, and who has her friends to help her."

It was amazing that Feilong knew just the right things to say. Alfie would have expected that from someone like Étoile, but the Lapras was absent, and she didn't mind Feilong stepping up to take her place for a short while. She allowed herself to gently smile. "T—thanks," she said.

"The girl born of flowers," said a contemplative voice to their left. "What a fitting name."

There was a sickening feeling in the pit of Alfie's stomach. She and Feilong whirled around, and she gasped as she saw there standing Dialga, who was rubbing a yellow flower between his fingers. They launched to their feet, prepared to confront him, but he raised his hands in surrender and quickly said, "Stay your hand, comrades. I am not here for conflict." His eyes wandered over to Alfie. "I am here to speak to her."

"I'll not allow you to do such a thing," said Feilong. The angel-wings on his head were bristling, and he was slowly lowering himself to a familiar defensive stance. It was strange to see him in such an aggravated pose, as he was always straight and composed. "You'll leave immediately, Master of Time. You have no business with us."

Dialga didn't respond as Alfie expected him to. Instead of retaliating, he kept his hands up and his voice temperate. "I am not here for conflict," he repeated. As if afraid that Feilong would burst at any moment, he slowly nodded at Alfie. "Like I said, I am only here to talk with her. She will not be harmed. There are a few choice words that I would like to share with her, if you will let me."

Feilong didn't budge. "Don't you have a tower to rebuild?"

"Alfie knows that I am not here to harm her," said Dialga, keeping his eyes fixed on her. Every word he uttered was deliberate, and every move he made was carefully planned. The faint sound of ticking accompanied his cadenced voice. "Is that not correct, girl born of flowers?"

"Just go back to camp, Feilong," Alfie told her friend. Like Dialga was doing to her, she kept her eyes lingering on him. The Dragonair was reluctant to go, but once she added, "Don't worry about me. If I need you, I'll call for help," he turned away and ventured in the direction of the camp.

Dialga's rigid shoulders relaxed once they were alone. "I have been waiting for some time to speak with you like this," he said, and he stroked the golden pocket watch hanging from his neck. "But, of course, the circumstances have not been as forgiving to me. I expected that, so I have bided my time, waiting for the right time to apologize."

The Master of Time looked healthier than before. His hair, which had been ragged and untrimmed three months ago, was neat and orderly, and color had returned to his pale face. His eyes were the same shade of red, but they were no longer sinister and taunting. There were still varying degrees of seriousness in both his demeanor and his voice, but there was also a smidge of kindness. And the diamond on his breastplate. It was colored like the ocean – a deep, cerulean blue. Not like the frightening redness of Obsidian's influence.

Alfie furrowed her brows. "_Apologize_?" She realized how little faith she had in him, and she shook her head. From the beginning, she believed that he would abandon his old ways and become the Dialga that everyone once respected, and now she doubted him? "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so surprised. It's just that…" She trailed off.

"The overlord told me what you did for me," said Dialga. "I do not remember much of it myself. I recall you pushing me to the ground, and from there, it goes black. Obsidian has taken many of my other memories, but the ones I have seen I am ashamed to watch. The overlord also spoke of your faith in my improvement. You did not flinch when I approached, like the dragon did, but you observed. That was the first thing I noticed."

Alfie felt surprisingly comfortable in the man's presence, especially since he was one of the more dangerous and unpredictable higher-ups. She shrugged, and she said, "Something told me that you weren't here to get revenge or something. Arceus made a promise to me. I trusted that he would keep it."

"The first signs of a loyal servant," remarked Dialga. It was strange how similar his tone sounded compared to three months before, but how, at the same time, there was little to no maliciousness. "That is something admirable in the transformed one. It appalls me that I have ever doubted your existence."

"Yeah, well." Alfie awkwardly rubbed her arm.

Dialga had his hands in his pockets, and his stance, even though it was as imperious as ever, was relaxed and unthreatening. "I am not one for apologies," he said, clearing his throat with his fist to his lips. "However, I have decided that, under these circumstances, that you are due for one. For many centuries, I have acted rashly. The worst part is knowing what I did, and being unable to do anything about it." He paused, thinking to himself. "No, I do not speak the truth. The worst part is realizing that I was fully conscious throughout the entire ordeal. Yes, that is quite agonizing."

Alfie had thought of this moment for months – coming face to face with a sane Dialga. And yet, now that it was happening, she wasn't sure what to say. Before, she'd attempted to sympathize with his situation several times and failed, but she was starting to understand what he'd gone through. "You're saying that you wanted to apologize to _me_? Of all the people?"

"That would be correct."

"Dialga, you've ruined lives before," said Alfie, shaking her head. She was going off of what she'd heard, and some of what she'd experienced. "You've acted cruel and unforgiving to everyone around you for centuries. Ever will probably be scarred for life, because every single time I ask what day it is, she gets scared and doesn't want to know. If there's _anyone_ you should be saying sorry to, it isn't me. It's her."

Dialga considered her words, and then he deemed it as truth. "I suppose you are right," he said. He appeared stressed by the damage he'd caused. "Throughout my recovery, trying to dispel the last shreds of Obsidian's influence from my soul, I have had much time to think about what I have done. Yet, I have only been able to think about the girl with the golden eyes. I am ashamed to admit that my mind has not once crossed the woman with the nine tails." Again, he paused. "And I have not thought about my once-servant, Epsilon, either."

"Well, for someone who's had all that time on his hands," Alfie began, "you aren't that smart."

"I will allow you that one impudent comment," said Dialga, who didn't seem too irritated by her offhand remark. "Because, perhaps, you deserve that one. But do not expect me to allow you to slip by again. I may be tempted to give you adequate punishment the next time we meet. But I shall think about that – apologizing to the lovebirds. I have only planned to see you, not them."

"I feel special, knowing that you made a trip out here to just see me."

"You have adopted quiet the mouth since I last saw you." Dialga ran his thumb along the side of the pocket watch, something that Alfie had seen him do several times before. "I think that you are beginning to follow in the vixen's footsteps." He regarded her with suspicious, narrowed eyes. "Men are not fond of that in a female. It seems that Epsilon and I are the exception."

_He's toying with me. He may not be evil anymore, but he still has the same arrogant personality. _Alfie bit her lip. "I'm the same as I was before," she said. "I just look at you differently."

"Oh?"

"I'm not scared of you anymore," replied Alfie. She gripped the edge of her skirt in her hands, clenching at the fabric until her knuckles went white. "I don't think you'll do anything like that ever again. Because people misunderstand you. They think that you're corrupted, but I know that you're not." She glanced up at him, and then she looked away. "I know that you're good, and that you genuinely care for both the overlord and the Pokémon."

At her side, Dialga towered above her. He still looked down on her with that superior stare, as if he knew that he was better than her. At that moment, however, his intense glare seemed to soften. "You are an interesting creature, Alfie," he said. "But a child you are, and one who will grow into a beautiful, young woman. Pretty as a daisy, but dangerous as a rose. None of the higher-ups might, but _I _see right through you."

"Thank you for the compliment," Alfie said stiffly. "It seems that we both see through one another."

Dialga touched her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes. "Would you believe that I would hurt you, Alfie?" he asked. "That I would take advantage of you? Many see me as a fearsome foe that is not to be meddled with. But now, you are looking into me. Your gaze never wavers. You are the only woman who does not cower beneath me."

Alfie stared hard into his eyes. "No, you wouldn't," she answered firmly, very sure of herself. "You wouldn't touch me."

Dialga ran his fingers along her jaw line, and then he let her go. "You are right," he said. "Although I am, at times, tempted to, my hand would never linger. That would despicable of me, to touch a girl of your age and naivety." He rubbed his hands together, as if her skin burned. "There have been many beautiful women I have seen, and yet, you are the most enticing. Certainly a girl born by Mother Nature's hand."

Alfie, strangely, was not disgusted by his openness. "In the human world," she said, "you'd be slapped before you could bat an eye."

"But we are not in the human world, are we?"

"I know that you wouldn't touch me," repeated Alfie. It was difficult to believe that this man could be as faithful and generous as everyone else said, because he was acting like a real jerk in person. Good thing that she was capable of looking past that. "You're lucky that they didn't see your hand on my face, because then you would have really had a problem."

Dialga smirked, and then he teasingly tapped her chin. "And if I like to touch your face, my lady?"

"Then I think that you need to find another face," said Alfie. "Because I have three different men who would go out of their way to protect mine." It was something that took much confidence to say, but when dealing with the Master of Time, such confidence was essential. She couldn't have him doubting her word, after all. She'd learned that the hard way.

"Shame that there is competition for your affections," said Dialga. He took several steps away from her, behind her so that she couldn't see him. His voice seemed very close to her ear. "I assure you, if you were not who you are, then fighting off Obsidian would be the least of your problems."

_Competition for my affections? Does he mean Yami? _Alfie was growing more uncomfortable by the second. Being alone with him, quite a distance from the camp, was something that most Pokémon wouldn't be caught dead doing. "The only thing you're attracted to is the fact that I had the nerve to push you down and stab you to death."

"Oh, you have me figured out. It is funny, really. How you, out of every viper I have come across, you are the most interesting. I kept the vixen in captivity for days and was never once tempted to touch her. Yet, I look into your eyes once, and here I am." He took his fingers and touched the bottom of her hair with them. Her neck was exposed for several seconds, and then her hair gently fell back into place. He added, "But as you said, I cannot, will not, and never shall lay a hand on you. For one, that is not the reason I came here."

"The apology," Alfie reminded him, feeling him circle around her. She was relieved when he reappeared at the corner of her vision. All she wanted was to be close to those familiar to her – Yami, Epsilon, and Feilong. Being with them made her feel loved, and being with Dialga made her hunted.

"Ah, yes." Dialga snapped his fingers, as if his original intents had been completely forgotten. "As you suggested, the lovebirds will personally receive my apologies. I also came to speak with you regarding a…perhaps, I would it call it a warning."

"A warning?"

Dialga hummed through his closed lips. "I learned some valuable things through my intensive recovery," he said. "Before, when I would visit the Hall of Origin, the overlord would often go into a blind rage. But I visited the place not ten days ago. I felt his presence, but it was quiet as the night, and not a word came from him. I suspect that it is not long before he completely succumbs to the illness."

Alfie froze. _This was the sign I've been waiting for. _"C—can you tell me anything about Obsidian?" she asked. "Do you know if he's inhabiting an object on the overlord's body, or maybe—"

"I know nothing other than that," said Dialga. He checked the time on his watch, and as he was slipping it back into his pocket, his words followed with, "I am just making sure that you are alert. There is no purpose in making sure that you perish now. Now that I have come to my senses, I realize the havoc that Obsidian will cause. And, like the other higher-ups, I am looking to you to uncover the reasons for the overlord's illness and ultimate destroy that monster."

"You're…supporting me?"

Dialga looked insulted again. "I may have allowed myself to be so impudent as to fall prey to Obsidian, but I am not corrupted at heart. I only wish for the overlord's rise to glory once more. Before, I thought that Obsidian was the key to accomplishing that. And now, I realize that the key is _you_."

Alfie lowered her eyes to her boots, thinking about all he'd said. Before she could utter another word, there was a rustling noise and Epsilon emerged from the forest. "I think that your time is over," he said. He gestured for Alfie to come to his side. "We are waiting for you back at camp."

"I suppose that is my cue to depart," said Dialga, sounding disappointed. "What a shame. I have looked forward to this day for weeks, and then the dog has to come and ruin it for me. No matter. I will do as you say, and I will be on my way."

Epsilon looked surprised that Dialga was leaving so willingly. His bristling tail softened and his pinned ears bent forward. As soon as Alfie reached his side, he protectively grasped her forearm. "I hope that you have not done anything to harm her," he said, and then he commenced a quick inspection of the girl beside him.

"Remember my words, Alfie." The diamond on Dialga's breastplate caught the light, and just before he walked in front of the sun, it glimmered many different shades of blue. Before Alfie could react, he reached out and drew the tip of his index finger along her lips, and then he pulled his hand back and touched it with his own. "Like a kiss," he explained, and then he grinned wickedly. "But not quite. The one thing I truly wanted."

Alfie was stunned, but Epsilon was downright furious. "Out of here," he snarled, and his free hand began to glower blue. He balled it into a fist, prepared to punch someone into next week. "You will not see her again!"

"I would not be so sure about that, dog," said Dialga nonchalantly, waving his hand. "Listen to what she has to say, and then perhaps you will be begging for my return. _Au revoir_, girl of flowers. You will be hearing from me soon." He licked his lips. "And perhaps I will not have to use my finger next time."

Epsilon lunged out to attack him, but before he could, Dialga spun in a circle and vanished into the air. The Lucario growled beneath his breath, realizing that he'd acted too late. Knowing that the Master of Time was gone, he exhaled noisily and looked at Alfie. "I should have been there with you," he said. "I would like to see him try to touch you again. Tch! Now tell me, what do you think of the _real_ Dialga?"

Alfie blinked, and she slowly lifted her hands to touch her lips. One thing was for sure, he wasn't that much different than when he was possessed. The words that came to her mind first, though, were, "He's like…thousands of years too old for me."

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Two chapters in a week to make up for my time lost. :o Another chapter coming this weekend.


	19. The Rise and Rising

**Began chapter: **March 11, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>March 31, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: I'm trying hard to finish all thirty chapters before summer starts in late May. If that means I'll have to upload double chapters on weekends, then so be it. But there's a good reason that I want _The Passionflower _to be done by then, and it'll soon be explained to you readers. Just not yet. ^^

I've been getting back into anime, slowly but surely. I don't know why, but recently I've had an urge to watch it. I've never really consistently watched the Pokémon anime (just random episodes here and there, and of course I've lost track of it as the seasons have gone by), but maybe I'll try it. I've always been a fan of the games, though. :3

Anyway, this is Chapter Seventeen of Twenty-Nine, plus an epilogue. It seems like we're getting there really fast. :D

Read, enjoy, review, and share, if you don't mind.

(Um, a little plot advancement?)

_PS_: Sorry this is late. My computer has been in the shop for like a week now. O-o To make up for it, I should be able to get Chapter Eighteen up by the middle of next week. To get this thing finished by summer vacation, I may have to start posting two chapters a week.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>**

"Hm?"

Suicune lifted her head, listening carefully to the environment around her. However, she soon realized that it was not something audible that had disrupted her evening sunbathe. It was more of a disturbance in the air. It was not something she could easily explain, but she had felt, deep within her, a shift in the world.

She turned her head to her friends, Entei and Raikou, who were lounging at the west entrance of the House of Beasts. "Did you two feel that?" she asked them, concerned for their safety. Then she jerked her head in the opposite direction – she had felt the disturbance again. She lifted herself from the staircase, staring hard at the horizon. "There it is once more!"

Entei opened one of his eyes, and Raikou even managed to tear his eyes away from his book. The electric beast tilted his head, also searching for the disruption, but he did not notice anything off. "Feel what, Suicune?" Wondering if he was lacking alertness, he glanced at Entei, who shook his head. "What is it that you have noticed?"

Suicune did not answer. Instead, she closed her eyes and sent forth a surging gale, which spread out across the land. The trees below the House of Beasts groaned, and the air was suddenly cool with precipitation. The winds brought her back nothing though, and she leaned back in disappointment. She explained, "There is something wrong with the atmosphere."

Entei stretched along the stone railing of the staircase, and then he pushed himself up. The heavy, black cuffs on his wrists clanked against the stone as he sat up. For a while, the only other sound was the noise of fire, crackling in his hair. "I do not feel it," he said. "Perhaps you are weary."

"I am not," said Suicune, insulted that he doubted her skills of perception. She slipped off of the stone railing, feeling the cool steps against her bare feet. She descended the steps and stood at the edge of the crumbling platform below, looking at the horizon. As she flipped her hair over her shoulder, she added, "If you do not believe it, then I shall see what it is for myself. I shall be back. Do not await my swift return."

Before they could protest her departure, she leapt off of the castle grounds and the northern winds swept her into the air. She tilted her head back as she felt the breeze below her, carrying her to her destination, which was still unknown. As she flew over the land, she observed every sway of the mountainsides, but nothing seemed changed. She tightened her mouth in confusion, wondering what could possibly be the matter.

The disturbance pulsed through the air for a third time, but this time it was so strong that she was nearly knocked from her cloud. She recoiled, pressing against the force. Once she was released, she stared at her trembling hands – her fingertips had been burnt black.

"What was that?" she whispered, and then she knew. She had felt this power in the Temporal Tower, only once or twice before. But the Master of Time had been through recovery, so something as malevolent as the black wind should not have been emitting from his palace. It occurred to her that it was not the Temporal Tower from which the wind was blowing; it was the Hall of Origin. "A—Arceus! My Lord!"

She shut her eyes and whirled around in a circle, the northern winds engulfing her figure and sending her to her chosen destination. There was a brief roaring noise in her ear, and then it abruptly halted. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in a very dark place – the entrance to the Hall of Origin.

She stood on a platform in the middle of an empty, black world. The platform was tiled with golden plates, each one depicting an important event in history. Much like the Temporal Tower, the terrace was lined with towering columns and at the end was a set of wide stairs, which led up to the doors of the throne room. The double doors, even from a distance, were intimidating, and suddenly Suicune felt very small compared to the large scale of things.

Before she could even blink, her breath left her and so did her winds. It was so still that she could hear her own heartbeat, but as she stepped forward, the sound of laborious breathing began to come from behind the double doors. The loudness heightened and, afraid for the overlord, she rushed forward and began to quickly ascend the steps. She pressed her whole weight against the doors, and they slowly slid open. Once there was a crack, just large enough for her to pass through, she hurriedly slipped into it and entered the throne room.

"My Lord!"

Suicune had been to the Hall of Origin many times and for many reasons – to see the overlord, to discuss situations and happenings. And it had always been a dimmer place, but it was much too dark then. The sound of the breathing ceased just as she emerged from the other side, and it was replaced by a faint cackling noise that she would never forget. She soon realized that the overlord was nowhere to be seen.

She spun in circles, searching for the source of the laughing. "Show yourself!" she demanded. She attempted to summon her winds, but nothing stirred. Feeling very frightened for herself, she shrunk down in size, much like a canine would. She managed to weakly repeat, "Show yourself. Where have you taken my Lord? Where is he?" With every phrase, she yelled louder and louder.

There was no answer. Her heart felt empty, and she knew for certain that Arceus was no longer in the Hall of Origin. Suicune lowered her head, biting her lip angrily. "Perhaps I was too late," she said aloud, partly so that she could hear some noise other than nothingness. She found, however, that her own voice was not good company. "But he is alive. I know that he is. I can feel it."

Her eyes warily shifted to the edge of the throne room, where Arceus was usually located. Finding the spot to be vacant, she wondered where he could have possibly gone. He had not left the Hall of Origin in nearly two centuries, and she had not heard of anything in the Pokémon world so important that his presence was necessary. His disease was so prominent that it should have been _impossible _for him to leave, but she supposed that she was mistaken.

"Perhaps I should inform Epsilon of this," she murmured, beginning to find her echo quite unsettling.

_What is the Pokémon world to do without a ruler? _Suicune thought, panicked. She was so certain that Arceus would be everlasting, and she had never thought of the land without him. He had created everything that they were, constructed their minds and governed for millennia. Her hand clutched at her robes, where her heart was. Past the clothes, she felt a dull, aching pain inside, because without the overlord, she felt entirely lost.

* * *

><p>Epsilon opened one eye, already realizing that his moment of meditation – the only time throughout the day that he could rest in peace and quiet – was about to be ruined. He sensed them first, stomping through the camp like a horde of Taurus, and then he heard them. Naturally, everyone on the team was already accustomed to the constant bickering (Feilong was even entertained by it!), but for one, he was <em>not<em> in the mood.

"Ghost-boy, I _hate_ you!" shrieked Alfie, who appeared in Epsilon's line of sight first. She bent down, ripped up a handful of grass and then tossed it at the Gengar following close behind. When the grass merely fell to the ground, she stamped her foot and used a nearby backpack to muffle her frustrated screams. "_All_ the time, you're criticizing me and calling me fat!"

Epsilon sighed, giving up on his meditating completely. He closed his eyes and stood up, and then he began to pick his way through the camp, using his aura sensors to guide him. He saw their blue shapes at the corner of his vision.

"It's not my fault that you're always messing up!" shouted Yami. "God, everyone expects me to handle you like you're my responsibility. Well, you're not! You should just go back to the human world, because you know what? Nobody wants you here!" He paused, looking terrified. "Oh, no – Alfie, don't cry! Please don't cry! I—I'm sorry!"

Epsilon sat down next to Feilong and Etoile at the campfire. Even though Feilong was engaged with a puzzle and Etoile a literature book, they were both smirking. "I am fond of them both," the Lucario said, crossing his arms. "In fact, I love them as I love my own children. But they fight too much. Every day I must listen to their shouts."

"I think it's cute," said Etoile, giggling politely into her palm. She angled her head to look at the two teenagers behind them, and then she returned her gaze to her book. She explained, "She's the only person that he'll apologize to. He knocked over my shield this morning and got sarcastic with me when I gave him the look. I think Alfie is something special to him, don't you, Feilong?"

"Mm-hmm," agreed the Dragonair, who was not paying much attention in the first place. When he realized that he was being spoken to, his lifted his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Ah yes, I think so too. It wasn't but several hours ago when something similar happened to me. It's as if he purposely tyrants through the camp." Exasperated, he shook his head and adjusted his glasses. "He's such a child."

Etoile pushed his shoulder, as if offended by what he said. "A _lovestruck_ child," she said gleefully. Her eyes glazed over as her mind wandered, and she seemed to swoon with her words. "Oh, how lovely would that be? If the two were ever to acknowledge their undying love for one another?"

Epsilon had to admit – Etoile was quite the attraction. "Undying love?" he asked, and he laughed softly. He did not often indulge himself in affairs with the heart (especially when it concerned a certain couple), but since Ever had returned to him, he had been more susceptible than usual. "It is not him who must acknowledge it. It is her."

Etoile looked horrified that she had not been up to date with the news. "You mean," she began, "he has already confessed?" When Epsilon nodded in confirmation, she gasped and lamented, "How could I possibly miss something as important as this?"

Epsilon's ears twitched, and a sudden, ghostly wind pulled him from his thoughts. He sensed a presence lingering at the edge of the campsite, keeping well hidden from view, and then he recalled that his last reunion with the visitor had not been exactly friendly. "I am assuming that she is here for me?" he asked the others. When he did not get an answer, he sighed, uncrossed his arms and then stood up to go meet her.

Suicune was standing behind a large oak, one of her hands resting on the bark. Her expression was troubled, and Epsilon was immediately alarmed – she was never riled up over nothing, after all. As he approached her, he questioned, "Is there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes, actually," said Suicune, but her eyes were focused on something beyond him. She quietly asked, "Alfie. How has she been progressing? Has she uncovered any leaders to the overlord's illness?"

"You would know first, Suicune," replied Epsilon, glancing back at the girl. After his crude remark, Yami was still attempting to comfort the Meganium and was failing miserably. It was not like her to bawl like a child, but Epsilon supposed that the comment had hit home with her. He returned his attention to the woman before him. "As far as I am concerned, she has not found anything. Have your winds brought you something that I should have known?"

Suicune shook her head. "No," she said. "I was only wondering. Or hoping, really. Hoping that the winds had been mistaken." She sighed, playing with the teardrop charm around her neck. "Just last evening, I experienced a very ominous feeling. For some time I could not figure out what it is, and then I knew. I traveled to the Hall of Origin to find the overlord missing."

"Missing?" repeated Epsilon, startled into near speechlessness. "You mean, he is entirely absent from the Hall of Origin? Was he not sitting on his throne, or laying in his quarters?"

"He was not there," Suicune confirmed sadly. "I searched all about the throne room. The strange part – just before I entered the room, I heard loud breathing and a strange laughing. I thought that perhaps the overlord was experiencing another one of his hallucinations, or maybe he was delirious with disease, but it was not so. He was gone."

Epsilon thought to himself, biting his lip as he did so. "There is no emergency business he had to attend to?" Then he realized how stupid that sounded, as the overlord had not left the Hall of Origin in centuries. "No, no, of course not. You say he was definitely gone?"

"There was a presence I _did_ feel," said Suicune hesitantly. The longer she stroked the tree trunk because of her anxiety, the more dew that appeared on its springtime leaves. "Much like the overlord's, but not quite the same. I felt as if I was being closely watched. What could it have been?"

Epsilon was suddenly reminded of something very dreadful. "Were you ever informed of the being known as Obsidian?" When she only furrowed her brows in confusion, he continued, "Shortly after Alfie restored Dialga to his senses, she was approached the overlord himself. He informed her that the being controlling the Master of Time was known as Obsidian. What he is or where he came from, Alfie does not know. I am not sure if even the overlord knows."

"Obsidian," whispered Suicune, testing the name on her tongue. At the last exhalation of the word, she cringed. "Speaking of it brings evil, I am sure. I already feel disconcerted."

"And several days ago," went on Epsilon, "Alfie was confronted by the Master of Time. She chose to wait some hours before telling me of their conversation, as if she was extremely troubled by it. Dialga told her that the overlord, when he last visited him, was acting out of the ordinary. He warned her that Arceus might soon be falling to the illness."

"Out of the ordinary?" said Suicune, her brow lifting. "How so?"

"He was awfully quiet," murmured Epsilon. He thought that the feeling of being stranded in the Hall of Origin, with nothing but an unknown presence for accompany, was quite uncomforting. "He said not a word. Even I know that the overlord always has something for a visitor, even when there is nothing to say." He glanced at Suicune. "He was the same when you went?"

Suicune averted her eyes, her gaze falling to the roots of the tree. "The breathing," she reminded him. When recalling the events, she violently trembled. "And the laughing. How frightening."

"Yes, I imagine so."

"Shall I inform the others?" Suicune asked. When distressed with a situation she was not sure how to handle, Epsilon noticed, she often found comfort through the other higher-ups, mainly those who resided at the House of Beasts. She wrapped her arms around herself, still shivering, and then she blinked up at him with wide eyes. It was rare for her to look so unsure. "Of what I experienced?"

_This news will surely spread by mouth, _Epsilon thought. _I cannot have the more malicious higher-ups learning of this. They would take advantage of both the overlord's delicate state and our lack of confidence. There are several I can think of now who would storm the Hall of Origin by morning. No, this cannot be shared. We will have to keep it to ourselves for the moment. _He verbally repeated his thoughts to Suicune.

"I did not think of it like that," Suicune mused. "You are right, Epsilon. Creatures like the Shape Shifter, the New Moon…oh, even the Winged Mirages! They have been desiring his power for many years." She shook her head, as if reprimanding herself for even considering sharing their information, and then she lamented, "Is there nobody we can trust anymore?"

"You are forgetting the faithful ones," said Epsilon gently, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Remember those who do believe in his everlasting power – the Time Traveler, the Eon Twins, the Wishmaker, even the Creation trio! Let us remain steadfast in our beliefs as well. They have been strong for these years, and we shall be too."

Suicune nodded, and then she wiped her eyes with her palms. "Of course," she said, and then she softly laughed to herself. "If the Master of Time is on our side again," she added, "then perhaps things are turning around for the better. That is a miracle within itself!"

"Alfie will be victorious in the end, I am sure of it." Epsilon smiled, hoping to reassure her with that, even though the pit of his stomach felt hollow with unease. "Return home for the day, my friend. You have been fretting too much."

"I shall," Suicune said, nodding again. However, like Epsilon, she did not seem too comforted either. Her voice kept tilting, as if it was standing on stilts, and her breath was wavering like a willow. She breathed heavily, and the two were embraced by one of her winds. "We should keep a close eye on Alfie. If Dialga has chosen to share his discoveries with her, then maybe another will stand up and release their truths as well."

"I agree," said Epsilon. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat and tried to settle his jumping nerves. "If you uncover anything useful to us, seek us out immediately."

Suicune continued to nod, as if that was the only thing stabilizing her. Eventually, she slowly exhaled and the wind carried her away, leaving the scent of rain and earth behind. Epsilon turned around, his ears lowered with dread.

_Alas, _he thought, thinking of Ever's beautiful face_, it seems that the moment I am greeted with happiness, there is something else to worry about. _He felt that he was not meant to find peace in the Pokémon world. As the overlord's seeker, the one who searches for and guides the transformed ones, it was his responsibility to follow those like Alfie to the death. _That_ was his purpose, and for as long as there were those brought from the human world, he would never settle.

_I complain that, as long as I am the seeker, I will never find peace_, he added to himself. _But it is Alfie, the transformed one who I am bound to by unspoken law, who led me to happiness_. _She is the one who awoke me from my trance, and now I have Ever in my arms again. _He pursed his lips, carefully watching his family from the edge of the forest. _Yet, there will always be more. For as long as I live, I will be searching for those from the human world, traveling the regions and stepping into the face of danger. What an unfortunate fate._

From his place in the woods, Epsilon observed the others. Alfie was storming around the premises of the camp, and Yami was following her, begging profusely for forgiveness. Etoile and Feilong had not moved from their spot by the campfire, and Ever was curled up by one of the tents, grooming her tails.

He had not known, when he swore loyalty to the overlord as the seeker, that one day he would be pressured to keep a family safe. He could not have predicted the incredible amounts of love he stored for every one of them, could not have even _imagined_ how strongly he wanted to protect them. _It was Alfie's destiny to do that, but I cannot help but think that it is my duty, not hers._

After all, she was only a child! A fifteen-year-old, who had attended school and lived her with her parents and crushed on boys, stolen from everything she knew and thrust into a world where she was met with a fate unlike any other. Epsilon's eyes softened – it was a situation that he could understand. Yet, he had been taken from a universe frozen in time, without love and without life. For Alfie, it was just not fair.

_I cannot afford to think like that, _he scolded himself. _From the day that I awoke on the sands by the ocean, I knew that something incredible had happened in my life, and I was correct. If she lives through this journey, she will have the choice to return. _He dug his fingers into the tree trunk beside him. _That is what she must do. I cannot let her stay here. She simply cannot!_

Epsilon heard the bark splinter beneath his nails, and he winced. _I am not being selfish, nor am I going against the overlord's judgment,_ he assured. His shaking hand lingered on the tree trunk, and then it slipped down to his side. His eyes softened. _And if I am going against my own judgment? _

He had always encouraged Alfie to find where she was happiest, always encouraged her to find the trueness in her path so that, when the time came, she would know where her place was. Was he being hypocritical when he wanted to make the decisions for her? She was her own person, her own individual being.

Epsilon thought for a moment. _No, _he decided. _I do not even have to look into her eyes to know that her deepest wish is to return home. And when she goes, I will take on the burdens that she would. She will return to her world, to her parents, to Lyra and Ethan, and she will be happy again._

* * *

><p>"This is the last gym leader of the Johto League – Clair, and her Dragon-type Pokémon," said Feilong. Moments before, he'd been occupied with studying the architecture of the building, giving out random facts on where the beams originated from and why the door was located where it was. He sighed, as if disappointed with himself. "I could have been one of the dragons for royalty, and here I am instead."<p>

Etoile walked by at that instant, and once she heard his comment, she tapped the back of his head with her hand. She was the only one who could, seeing how tall they were, after all. "And then you'd be stuck in a gym all day," she commented, "unable to leave and being forced to battle contenders all day."

Feilong thought about that concept, and then he shuddered, which made Alfie laugh. "You're right, my star," he said. In approval, he tapped her back with the side of his riddle book. "Good thing that you're a smart thinker, or else I would have spent the rest of my life wondering what it was like to be like them. Etoile saves the day again."

Etoile rolled her eyes, and then she moved onward to join Epsilon and Ever's company instead. Alfie lingered back, grinning up at Feilong. "Was that supposed to be sarcasm?" she asked, unable to stop smiling. It was little moments like those, meaning petty conflict between the couples in the group, that provided her with daily humor.

"Not at all!" said Feilong cheerily, and then he tapped her head as well. When she winced, he smiled back, making sure that she didn't take it too seriously. "Tell me, gold-eyed starlet, are you planning on battling any of the dragons today? They _are_ quite fearsome creatures, you do know."

"Oh, I'm sure," said Alfie, nodding. She'd spent the last few nights dreaming about going against one of Clair's Pokémon, and every time she'd awoken in a cold sweat. She had to keep reminding herself that, in the end, this was no different from any other gym battle. The only difference was stronger opponents. "And only if Lyra calls on me. I'm feeling pretty confident about the odds today. I know for sure that we're going to get that badge."

"I like your optimism." Feilong peeked over Alfie's head, and then he asked Yami, "And you?"

Yami scowled, crossing his arms. "What is this? An _interrogation_?" he snapped, seemingly provoked by an outsider's voice. "Of course I think that we're going to win today. We _always _do by, like, a mile."

"I think that we'll win too," said Feilong. As the group approached the doors to the building, he rolled up his book of riddles and stuck it in his pocket. "But don't be too sure of yourself. The Elite Four is going to be completely different from what we've been dealing with. Pace yourselves out today, friends, and be confident, but don't be arrogant."

Alfie stood on her toes and patted Yami's hair, earning an irritable, but mostly unvocal, response from him. "Yeah, like Ghost-boy is being," she piped, as if completely unaware that he could explode next to her at any given second. "Come on, Ghost-boy, don't be so _arrogant_." She drew out the last word, making sure that he heard every tilt in her voice.

Yami stiffened his jaw, as if holding himself back from making a smart remark. After a few moments, he relaxed and then coolly said, "At least I have a reason to be." He drew away from her so that she couldn't reach his hair anymore. He laughed to himself, stuck his hands in his pockets, and grinned. "I mean, _look_ at me. Every phantom in the _world_ has a right to be jealous! I'm surprised that you aren't bowing down to me this instant!"

Alfie looked at Feilong. "And you wonder why we disagree so much."

"You two better be on your guard," said Ever, who was several stairs above them. She glared down at them, her hand resting on her braid, as usual. Alfie was beginning to think that doing that was some form of stress reliever for her. And, as if they didn't know already, she added smartly, "We're about to enter the gym. The last thing I need for _you_ children to ruin this last badge for us."

"It's not like they're going to come out the walls and attack us!" snarled Yami, immediately back to his provoked stage. "Proper gym etiquette, Ever! Talk to the trainer, not surprise them. God, you're so—"

"Whatever, Ghost-boy." Ever flipped her braid and fluffed her tails close to his face, so that he sneezed and sputtered. "_You're_ one to talk about etiquette. Hm!"

Yami, after a few soothing words from Alfie, dropped the issue, but he continued to mutter curses beneath his breath. "One of these days, I'm going to find an incantation and put a terrible curse on her," he swore angrily, clenching his hands into fists beside him. "One that makes her tails fall off, or her hair fall out, or her face squish up! We'll see who likes her after _that_."

The group followed Lyra through the double doors and into the Blackthorn gym. The main corridor was warm, damp, and dark. It felt as if the group had stepped into a cave in the middle of the tropical jungle, but as they moved on, they found the source of the humidity. They emerged into a large room, which had multiple stone platform connected by wooden bridges. And below those platforms and bridges was a glowing, hot sheet of molten lava.

Alfie leaned over the edge, and she squeaked and withdrew. "No," she said firmly, resolving to stay behind. Lyra and the first half of the team had already made it to the first platform and its accompanying trainer. "There's no way that I'm going across those shabby bridges. I'll stay here. Tell me how the battle goes."

She wailed with protest as Ever pushed her by the shoulders onto the first bridge. "What's a little fire to a courageous girl like you?" asked Ever, her voice dripping with mock-concern. "You can brave the oceans and fight the Master of Time, but you cannot even trust a gym? Come now, Nature-girl, let's go."

Alfie went fighting and crying the entire way, but once she find that she was across the bridge and on the first platform, her uncontrollable fear was somewhat contained. _After all, _she thought, laughing nervously to herself as they moved to the second platform. _Dozens of trainers cross these bridges every day, right? There's no reason I shouldn't be able to do this…_She screamed as her foot, which was unusually small even for a girl of her size and stature, slipped through one the boards on the bridge.

"God, stop making such a big deal out of this," said Yami. He helped her up, showing little concern for her shakiness. "You're such a wuss."

"It's not like _your_ foot was three feet closer than it had to be to lava!" Alfie might have said that, but on the inside, she was hitting herself. It seemed like the smallest of fears were the most difficult to conquer. Once she saw Yami's expectant look, she grudgingly said, "Thank you."

Several platforms and beaten dragon-trainers later, Lyra and the group were standing on the rock that Clair occupied. The blue-haired, elegant gym leader was standing with her back against her wall, her black cape dramatically draped over her body. Once Lyra stepped closer, Clair opened her eyes and smiled in greeting. The smile, however, was not friendly nor was it inviting – it was challenging.

"I'm the last," said Clair.

Lyra didn't hesitate. "You're the last," she agreed.

"You're looking for the gateway to the Indigo Plateau and the Elite Four." Clair pushed herself of the wall, striding towards the group with bold movement. Her catlike eyes slimmed as she observed the Pokémon standing behind her challenger. "To do that, you've looked for me and the Rise Badge. But you're also looking for trouble. Well, congratulations. You've found the dragon's hideout."

"Good," said Lyra, adjusting her bonnet like she always did before major confrontation. "Because that's what I was looking for."

Clair allowed herself to smirk, and as she chuckled to herself, she crossed her arms and went back to the wall. She leaned against it again, but this time, her hands were hovering over her set of Pokéballs. "Are you ready for the last of us, Johto-traveler?" she asked. The redness of the lava against the walls made her smile glower. "Dragons aren't simple fiends."

"I would know. I have one."

"Ah, so it seems," said Clair, as if she hadn't noticed that before. Her eyes rested on Feilong for several moments, and as they did, her hand swept to her side and retrieved one of her Pokéballs. "If you defeat me, you'll receive the Rise Badge, and from there you can enter the pathway onto Victory Road. From there, the Indigo Plateau. Are you prepared, opponent?"

Lyra pulled her bonnet down over her pigtails. "I'm Lyra," she introduced. Even though Clair hadn't summoned her first Pokemon, she gestured for Yami first, sending him walking calmly forward. They both looked nervous – steady eyes with tight lips.

"And I'm Clair."

"No, you're not," said Lyra, replacing her tight frown with a confident smile. When she did, Yami did the same thing, feeding off of her energy. "You're going down."

"Clever one, little trainer," said the gym leader.

Clair didn't throw her Pokéball – instead, she pressed the center button of the one she was holding. It opened up in her hand and from it shot a beam of glowing red light, and then appeared a young woman, who resembled Feilong very closely. Her eyes were the same golden-red shade, there were angel-ears protruding from her hair, and she was nearly as tall. The Dragonair's tail slithered around her, and she did nothing but just stand there – Clair was waiting for Lyra to make the first move.

"All right then," Lyra said beneath her breath. Her voice lodges in her throat, but only for a split second. Alfie could sense every nerve running in her trainer's – no, her _friend's _– blood, and the tension was leaving sparks. The last gym leader stood there, waiting, and Lyra was finally ready. "We'll go first. Yami, use Sludge Bomb!"

Yami was fast, even faster than his opponent. The Gengar moved swiftly, making sure that the Dragonair had no chance to react. Before she could escape, Yami had already sent a hurling orb of sludge in her direction. At the last moment, she jumped to the side, and the sludge only managed to graze her shoulder. Even though it had only nicked her, she winced at the bubbling poison growing under her skin. The fabric on her shoulder had burned off.

"Quickly, Dragonair, use Aqua Tail"

The Dragonair swung her body around, and from her tail swung a long strip of water, which went so fast that Yami was caught off guard. The force of the water sounded like concrete on his body, and he grunted loudly as he was sent careening backwards. When he recovered, he was sputtering, the water dripping from his hair and clothes. "If I wanted to get wet, I would have gone to the _pool!_" he exploded, his shaking fists pale.

Alfie hid her giggle behind her palm. It didn't take much to get Yami irritated in a battle, and once he did, there was no chance for his opponent. "You can do this!" she called through her cupped hands. There could never be too much encouragement. And maybe she could fit in an insult or two, just for safe measure. She reminded him, "Johto's lamest Pokemon!"

"Oh, _shut up_!" yelled Yami, turning his attention away from the Dragonair for only a moment. "The last thing I need is _your_ opinion, you fat—"

"Dragonair, use Thunder Wave!"

There was a loud humming noise, getting louder as it approached. Yami tucked and rolled, just narrowly missing paralysis. The yellow energy flew over him, but the Dragonair wasted no time. She thrust out her hands, summoning the Thunder Wave again. This time, the attack was headed straight towards its target. When it hit, Yami's body was gripped with the power and he collapsed to his knees, unable to move. He growled angrily, using all of his strength to push himself up from the ground. Even when paralyzed, he managed to turn around and give Alfie a friendly word or two.

"_Look_ at what you did, idiot!" he snarled, digging his fingers into the ground. As small sparks of electricity surrounded his body, his arms were trembled with the effort to keep himself upright. "This is so your fault!"

Clair took advantage of the Gengar's vulnerability. "Good job!" she praised her Pokemon. "Now, use Slam, Dragonair!"

The Dragonair swept in to make the final blow, her steps amazingly light for someone so tall. Yami growled again, and instead of doing what anyone else would have done, he shoved himself to the side, stuck out his leg, and tripped the other Pokemon. The look on her face, at that second, was utterly priceless, and even Yami couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction. The only thing that the Dragonair slammed was the ground, and by the way that she tried to stand, it was clear that she had nearly knocked herself out.

Epsilon shook his head and sighed, holding his palm to cover his eyes. "Only with Yami," he said, his tone hopeless. "Forget battling with grace and inner power. We like to trip our opponents."

Alfie and Feilong snickered together, their shoulders shaking. "At least it worked," said Feilong, smiling as he fiddled with the glasses hanging from his collar. "And now that that young lady has annoyed him enough, this match is ours."

True to Feilong's words, Yami mustered the strength to stagger to his feet. The paralysis was weighing him down, trying to force him to his knees again, but he kept himself standing. On Lyra's command, he closed his eyes and left his hands at his side. His figure began to glower with a multicolored power, which shifted and turned so much that Alfie's stomach did the same. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer only red, but a strange, glowing hue of violet and crimson.

Clair noticed what was happening too late. The Dragonair glanced around for her trainer's support, but even the gym leader realized that it was inevitable. And then, the Dragonair wailed as her body was also encased in a similar multicolored shade. Yami may have been talented with his attacks, but his Psychic was something that wasn't to be messed with. It had never failed him, not once, and things weren't about to change.

Alfie clasped her hands together, hoping that the Dragonair would succumb to the Psychic. Eventually, after many moments of battling it, the Dragonair gave in and fell unconscious to the floor. Alfie sighed with relief, glad that her friend had escaped relatively unharmed. "Congratulations, Yami," she said loudly. "You're only Johto's dumbest Pokemon."

After the power of the Psychic left him, Yami returned to his paralyzed state. He winced as he slowly turned his head towards Alfie, and once he realized what she'd said, his face twisted into an annoyed frown. "W—what? _Dumbest_ Pokemon? You never said anything about that!"

Lyra wasn't fond of battling her Pokemon while they were injured, so she called Yami back so that he could watch instead of fight. As he slowly approached, Alfie noticed that there was a dark bruise on his neck, extending from his jaw line to somewhere beneath his shirt. She softened her eyes, knowing that the Aqua Tail had hurt more than he'd let on. By the moment, the bruise was growing larger.

"Piece of cake," Yami rasped, and then he gulped down his unsteady voice. He cleared his throat, and even though there were still lines of electricity sparking in his clothes, he managed to add, "I guess I'd rather be dumb than lame. The last thing I need is for everyone in Johto to think I'm not a cool person."

Alfie pursed her lips, angry that he was still attempting to put on his act, even with his wounds. "You stupid head," she said, stiffening her jaw so that nobody would hear the gentleness in her voice. "Nobody thinks that you're cool."

Yami glanced at her, and then he tilted his head and grinned. "You might be the only one," he said smugly. Alfie was the only one who noticed the slight hitch in his voice, the wince in his eyes, and the way his hand instinctively lifted towards his ribcage. The bruise was bigger than she'd initially thought. Before he spoke again, he inhaled sharply but quietly, so that nobody would hear. "And you're calling _me_ the stupid head? Please, at least I'm not fat."

Alfie couldn't understand why she was noticing his injuries now – she'd seen Yami get it handed to him several times before, to the point where he was on the ground, unable to even open his eyes. Before, she'd only shrugged it off and told herself that all he needed was a few hours of sleep. Yet now, there was a foreign pain in her chest, and she had to avert her gaze to keep him from seeing it in her eyes.

"Just be more careful next time," she offered, words that wouldn't be too revealing. "The Indigo Plateau is just around the corner. There's a slight possibility we might need you."

"Need me?" asked Yami, and then he laughed arrogantly. He attempted to cross his arms, but when he did, he doubled over and clutched at the bruise running along his body. The others were occupied, discussing the best strategy to use for the rest of the battle, so Alfie was again the only individual who caught it. Seeing her distress, he looked up at her and forced a smile. "I'd rather go down like this than be all careful and stuff. Totally not my route."

Alfie swallowed, trying to relax the tension in her entire body. "Go sit down," she ordered weakly.

"I'm perfectly capable of standing."

"You're such an idiot," Alfie whispered. She went closer to him, and then she pulled his collar down just far enough to see how far the bruise went. Height-wise, she didn't have much on him, so she had to step on her toes and peer down his shirt to see that the bruise went all to the way to his right hip. Closer to his stomach, it was already grotesque, a splotchy black and green color. She asked quietly, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not at all," said Yami, but the way that his voice was strained indicated that it hurt lot more than either of them was willing to accept. "It was that stupid Aqua Tail that left that bruise. Water is stronger than I thought it would be. But it doesn't hurt. Really."

"_Yami_."

"It's _fine_!"

Alfie pursed her lips again, tighter than the last time. Her teeth dug into her lips, and she pressed so hard that she soon tasted the bitter tang of blood. Knowing that he was never going to admit to the pain, she reached up and pressed her lips against his collarbone. When she pulled away, she was red with embarrassment, and his eyes were round as they could be. "Someone told me that…that _kisses_ have healing powers. Maybe that'll last you until we reach the Pokemon center."

She hurried away, wiping her lips with her wrist. The word kisses made her tongue fuzzy, and the way that his collarbone had felt warm against her lips had made her stomach turn. _I would have done that to anyone,_ she insisted. _Even Epsilon. Even Feilong. It's not like that was anything special._ When she glanced back, Yami was sitting down and his gaze far away, and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>"Slam, Alfie!"<p>

"_No_! Kingdra, use Smokescreen!"

Alfie gasped, coming to a screeching halt just before her opponent sent forth a miasma cloud of black smoke. She quickly covered her eyes, but she moved a second too late – she was momentarily blinded, and she had no idea where the foe was. Once she could even open her eyes, she glanced around desperately, hoping to find the Kingdra before he found her.

Her heart dropped as she heard, "Dragon Pulse!" from the other side of the cloud. There was slight warmth coming from her left, so she stepped back, nearly tripping over herself in an attempt to escape the inevitable blow. A beam of blue light exploded across her path, clipping her front side and burning the top of her legs and her wrists. She panted, eyes wide at how close she'd been to losing the battle.

She was already in critical condition. The Kingdra hadn't wasted any time, and before she'd even gotten the first command, she'd been blasted with a Hyper Beam. Since then, she'd been ambling around the battlefield, trying to regain her strength so that she'd at least have a chance.

And yet, Lyra pushed her on. The trainer had to have _some_ faith that Alfie would make it, or else she wouldn't have kept her on the battlefield this long. After all, there were several healthier Pokémon, awaiting their turn, on her team. Clair's Gyarados and its Bite had taken out Ever, and a Dragon Pulse from a Dragonair had wiped out Feilong, so that left two of the older, more experienced Pokémon.

_Lyra called me out, not them_, thought Alfie firmly. _This isn't over._

She stood still, wishing that she had Aura-seeking powers like Epsilon did, but she would just have to make do. In practice battles, the Lucario was always emphasizing that she had to always be alert and to listen to her senses. She wasn't equipped with great hearing, nor was she given the ability to see through even the darkest of smokes. The Kingdra was loud though – he wasn't careful with his steps, and maybe that would give her the advantage she needed to win this battle. By standing still, she was taking a huge risk, but if she was going to hear where he was, then it was absolutely necessary.

Alfie was so quiet that she could hear the rush of the smoke, which was beginning to slowly rise. It was still dark as night, and there was a strange, distant humming noise that she couldn't explain. Yet, through all of the other interruptions, she heard him. The Kingdra's footsteps, now that she noticed them, were loud and clear. And they were coming from behind her.

The sound of, "Hyper Beam!" was muffled, like she was hearing the words through a thick wall, but it was just enough to give her the upper hand. The Kingdra was closer than he had to be, as if he was planning to give her the worst of the blow and end the battle once and for all. There was a whisper behind her as the Kingdra withdrew his breath, and without waiting for a command, she dug her heel into the ground, spun around, and blindly dived into the darkness, hoping that he was as close as she'd thought.

She slammed into him just before he exhaled the Hyper Beam, and he shrieked as he was knocked back into the miasma. Before he could get up, she pinned him down with her vines, much like she had with the Maser of Time. She pressed her palms to his chest, and there was a glowing, green light. She breathed in his energy with her Giga Drain, sighing with relief as his power depleted and was reborn within her. That was all she needed.

Alfie pushed herself away from him, knowing that this was her chance. As the Kingdra struggled to recover from the power-sucking, she stepped back and summoned Magical Leaf, which was guaranteed to hit. As the bladed leaves flew towards her opponent, the smokescreen parted along their trail and cleared the skies. The Kingdra was assaulted by dozens of sharpened blades, and he wailed in pain, Alfie lowered herself and prepared to fight him should he stand.

The Kingdra never arose, however. He wavered on his knees for several moments, like a willow tree. Just as the smokescreen completely faded from the air, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Clair gaped as she caught a glimpse of her last Pokemon, who was unable to fight anymore. "T—this is a mistake! I couldn't have lost!"

Alfie felt regenerated from the Giga Drain, so she clasped her hands excitedly and hopped some, turning around to see the ecstatic faces of her friends. "I did it!" Once they gave her an encouraging thumbs-up, she trotted to Lyra's side as the victorious Pokemon, and the two approached Clair just as she was withdrawing her Kingdra.

Once they were standing over her, the gym leader said, "I'm going to admit, I wasn't expecting that at all. I've always believed in the strength of my dragons. I thought that your Pokemon were vastly inferior. And now, I know that I was mistaken." She kept her eyes fixed on the Pokéball with the Kingdra in it, and after some time, she looked up to meet her victors in the eye. "I think that you deserve the Rise Badge. It isn't often that I am defeated. You have a talented girl there."

Both Lyra and Alfie could hardly keep their squeals down. "T—that would be amazing, Clair," said Lyra. She grinned at Alfie, who was flattered by Clair's compliment and whose heart was instantly filled with love for her best friend. "But it wasn't just Alfie. The others on my team helped. Even if some didn't battle, they're always encouraging each other."

Clair's eyes, for a moment, went past Lyra and focused on the group behind. Then she returned her attention to the triumphant trainer. "I seem," she softly said. She stood up and fixed the Pokeball to her belt, and then she opened a small bag on the other hand and retrieved a shining badge from it. "This is the Rise Badge. This is the last one you need for the Indigo Plateau."

Lyra took it with trembling hands. Once she had it, she held it carefully in her palm, like a baby Pidgey, and admired it in the light from different angles. "This is such an honor," she said, oppressing another squeal inside of her. "Wow, thank you so much."

"If there are two pieces of advice I can give," began Clair, "one would be to keep doing what you're doing. Your Pokemon are excellently trained. They follow your every command, and yet, they are not slaves. They have the willpower they need to succeed, and you do too. Don't give up on them, and they'll always have faith in you." She meaningfully eyed Alfie, and then the others too.

Lyra grinned at Alfie once more. "They're special to me, that's for sure."

"And another thing," added Clair, crossing her arms. "You've worked hard. But you need rest, and so do your Pokemon. You would all benefit from a week or two set aside for relaxation. The Indigo Plateau is quite unlike anything you've ever experienced. Both you and your Pokemon would benefit from time to have fun."

Lyra looked abashed at the idea of a break. "I don't even know where I would go," she admitted. "I mean, I _guess_ we could go back to New Bark, but…"

"How about Ecruteak?" suggested Clair. "They are well-known for their Pokemon rescue there. Out of all the Pokemon they save, however, they prefer to take in Drifloon and Drifblim, which tend to wander in the sky if they're lost or abandoned. Some have come all the way from Sinnoh, and most are physically or emotionally damaged. And annually, once the rescue thinks that the Drifloon and Drifblim are ready to wander again, they release them. It's become something of a festival there."

"A festival?"

"Or a tradition, really," said Clair. "There are vast amounts of Drifloon and Drifblim that they keep. So much, in fact, that they cover the sky. There will be food, games, and I'm sure lots of other things for you to do. And, once it hits midnight, the Pokemon are released. The special thing is – they decorate the Pokemon with lights and all sorts of glowering things. The entire city will glow. I've only been once, but it was worth my time."

Lyra contemplated this for some time, and then she nodded. "That sounds like something really beautiful," she agreed. Her eyes glazed over, as if she was imagining the festival in her head, and then she returned to her senses and nodded. "Thanks for the advice, Clair. I really appreciate it. I think I'm going to head to Ecruteak, actually…"

"There aren't many trainers who make it this far. This is the least I can do for you." Clair placed her hand on Lyra's shoulder and squeezed. "Take care of your Pokemon. Like I said, they'll take care of you too."

Lyra stared at her, as if contemplating the truth in her words. It was as if her and Alfie were sharing memories, as if they were one, because Alfie could see everything that her friend was thinking about just by looking at her expression – Alfie understood. Long ago, she wanted to take care of everyone, and in the end, they were caring for her. Their relationship was no longer based on doing each other's homework and making sure the other got home on time. This was different.

Even though Lyra couldn't see her past the façade, Alfie knew that, by traveling across Johto with her and battling for triumph, she had gained a better understanding of her friend. In front of Clair's watchful eyes, they both thought of their past with each other. Lyra, eventually, refocused her gaze, and then she nodded again.

"I'll remember that."

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Whee.


	20. The Balloon Festival

**Began chapter: **March 24, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>April 8, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: _****** **This is more of a fun chapter than a plot-advancing one. *********  
><em>

I mean, if you want to count it as plot advancing between some of the characters, then that's fine with me. xD This chapter is meant to slow down the roll, because I feel like some of our characters need a little development themselves. Besides, we'll get to the main plot in time. (: No worries. There will still be thirty chapters, and there will still be an interesting plot line.

Patience, my friends.

**_Please…_**

**_Please…_**

Please read, enjoy, review, and share! I'm trying to amass a large number of followers for this story. I promise that there's a reason. ^^

(Every good fanfiction needs at least one sentimental moment like this. I don't care what you say, I always appreciate one or two chapters that are dedicated to advancing a character's love life! So there!)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>**

"Epsilon? What was your life as a human?"

Epsilon acknowledged Alfie with his quirked brow, questioning her sudden inquiry. Then he smiled into the wind and sun, and then he patted the top of her head affectionately. "That was out of the blue, little lady," he said, as if amused. "Why do you ask so suddenly? It has been months since we have confronted the issue."

Alfie shrugged and smiled back, kneeling down to observe the new spring flowers. Reds, greens, blues and yellows – to her, they were all so beautiful. With the coming of spring, she felt her spirits lift and soar. "I was just wondering," she replied shyly, caressing one of the petals with the tips of her fingers. "It's a topic we never really talked about. Why can't we talk about it now?"

"I do not want to say it was pleasant, but it might have been…maybe say, not unpleasant," he said, after some moments of silence. The question looked like it jogged some terrible memories, and then Alfie remembered that he hadn't come from a world like hers. His had been dark and unforgiving. "And yours? We have never spoken about yours."

"You're not getting away that easily," Alfie said, scowling. Briefly, she turned her attention to the flowers at her knees. The dirt was moist and warm, and it was thriving with life after last night's rain shower. But there was a patch of earth that was without grass and flowers. She determined that something needed to be done. "How about we play a game? For every question about my past that I answer, you need to answer one too."

They hadn't had a moment to themselves for a while, so the two had escaped to a meadow that stretched on for miles. The hills, like sea waves, were layered in a carpet of new grass and other foliage. The sky was cerulean blue, and wispy tendrils of clouds were strung across its vastness. Lyra and the rest of the team, who was preparing lunch, were camped close by.

Epsilon stuck his hands in his pockets, just as he liked to, and gazed at the horizon ahead. "I suppose that is fair," he said.

Alfie delicately patted the patch of dirt, and from her touch curled up a glowing pink rose. She beamed at it, and then she glanced up at him. "All right," she began, after his preliminary smile of approval, "I'll go first. Did you have a family?"

"A mother," Epsilon said. He brushed his calloused fingers along the rose's soft, pale petals. Half of his mouth grinned and the other half was straight. "The memory of her was fresh ten years ago, but I cannot tell you much now. And I had Linden – he was like family, maybe more so than my mother was. I am glad that I still have him in my life."

Alfie clapped her palms to clean off the dirt. She stepped back and surveyed her job well done. With a satisfied grin, she said, "Okay, now you ask the question."

Epsilon contemplated his question of choice. Everything he did was always well thought out, never reckless and always consistent. "I know of your family already. Then, little lady, what about this…what were your hobbies?"

"Oh, I liked lots of things!" she exclaimed. She counted off on her fingers as she thought. "Reading, mostly adventure and romance novels. And the elderly neighbors had this garden that I planted and watered for a summer job, so I've always liked plants. Not like I can't do that sort of stuff as a Pokémon, but it's all I could think of."

"Your turn to ask?"

"My turn," Alfie confirmed. She stood up, pulled down her dress, and dusted off her hands again. The sunlight warmed her face, and as the wind lifted her hair from her neck she felt its warmth there too. The earth felt soft beneath her boots, and the loudness of the new spring – the buzzing and blinking of new life – vibrated in her ears. "Your perspective on Pokémon?"

Epsilon closed his eyes, and he rolled his shoulders back and popped the joints. A suffocating yawn climbed out of him as he stretched his back. "Fascinating," he said without hesitation. "They always have been. Even as a human, I battled." He opened one eye and considered her. "And you? You have never explained why you think of them as distasteful."

"_Thought_," corrected Alfie, even though she admitted it grudgingly. She collapsed back onto the ground, and she tilted her upper body back so her neck and chest was exposed to the sunlight. "I think before the incident I loved them. All my life, they were all around me. Dad was a trainer, Mom was a breeder. And then there was an incident. I was attacked by someone's Mightyena. It nearly tore my leg off."

Alfie took off her boot, and then she rolled down her sock. At the midpoint between her knee and her ankle, there were two vertical scars. They weren't extremely noticeable, but if one looked closely enough, they would see the skin that never healed. Before Epsilon could look at it for too long, she pulled the sock up and put her boot on again.

"Back then, I blamed all Pokémon for its mistakes," she said. "But now that I think about it, I can understand how it felt. It had been captured by someone who I suspect was a black market trader. The man was rotten, and he didn't even feel bad about my leg. I think the Mightyena got free, and it was willing to push down anyone in its way to get back home, so I don't blame it. I blame the man who ruined its life."

"I never knew," said Epsilon quietly, his eyes concerned. His hand hovered over her leg, as if he wanted to touch the scars, but instead of lowering it only lingered, and then he eventually withdrew it completely. At first, his expression was angry, and then he became solemn. "If you were attacked in such a way…what changed your mind?"

Alfie frowned. "You've already asked your question. It's my turn." She didn't mention how badly she wished he could have touched her leg, nor did she mention how badly she wanted to _not_ want him. Over the last few months, she'd been slowly adjusting to the idea that he was unattainable. Now that she was over the fact that he would never be hers, she just had to get rid of her physical attraction to him. "Did you ever suspect that your life would somehow end up like it did?"

She plucked a dandelion from the ground, and she held it up to the light, but before she could blow away all of the feathers, a powerful wind pulled them from their roots and into the sky._ That's cheating, Suicune. Do I still get my wish? _The wind blew harder, as if in response.

Epsilon pulled out another dandelion, and then he graciously handed it to Alfie. "Never, little lady." He didn't hesitate to ask again, "What changed your mind, then?"

As she twirled the dandelion between her small fingers, she sighed. She wasn't going to win. "Okay, okay, if you wanna know so bad. After the incident, I thought that the Mightyena had attacked without reason. I thought that all Pokémon were instinctive animals – that they didn't have reason or emotion. But I learned that they have feelings too. There's something thrilling about the battle, and the prospect of becoming the best. Being a Pokémon has given me goals."

"So we are not so bad, after all?" Epsilon grinned triumphantly.

Alfie rolled her eyes. "_My_ turn, dog-breath." She inhaled deeply, and then she exhaled as forcefully as she could. All of the dandelion's feathers tore away and soared into the clouds, and she was left with a sense of happiness so immense that it took a second to remember what she was doing. "How much do you love Ever?"

Epsilon twisted his mouth as he considered the question. He picked up a daisy and began to absentmindedly tug at its sun stream petals. "I thought this game was supposed to be about our human lives," he noted. "Regardless, I must answer that with yes. I loved her before I met her. I dreamed of meeting somebody like she, to complete my life and to complete my heart. What is that phrase from the romance play? Star-crossed lovers?"

Alfie had to admit – it hurt when she looked at him. She'd lost the battle, and he was the most unobtainable man on the planet. Really, she'd had no chance of winning from the start. And she didn't want to lean on Yami because she was the loser. She wanted to like him because he was likeable.

And yet, to see Epsilon – wind tousled, beautiful in the daylight and haunting in the starlight, and everything she needed to smile – was agonizing. She'd sworn to be content if he was, and that was how it had to be. So she smiled and nodded. "That would be it."

Epsilon plucked the last petal of his daisy. "And you?"

"Am I what?"

"In love."

_Love._ Did she love Epsilon? Did she even know anything about love? From her understanding, love was when you felt jealous that somebody wasn't yours, and when you wanted them so bad that your heart cried and your eyes ached. But maybe that wasn't it. There _must_ have been more. What Alfie felt for Epsilon wasn't what Ever felt for him. The Ninetales would have traveled worlds for him, and Alfie wasn't even sure if she would travel worlds for herself.

"I don't know," she said truthfully, her mind wandering. _Beautiful in the daylight, haunting in the starlight_, she thought. _Yami is beautiful and haunting all at once._ "I really don't."

Epsilon went, "Hmm," and went down on his back with his arms behind his head. The corners of his lips kept twitching upwards, like he wanted to smile but his facial structure wouldn't let him. "Once, somebody told me that love is like the seasons," he said. "At first, it is little and new, like the spring. There are moments of heated passion, like summer. And there are moments of darkness, like the fall and winter. But in the end, it will always be spring again."

"You're comparing love to the seasons?" Alfie asked in disbelief. How could something so complicated be summed up by _nature?_

"Well, not exactly," Epsilon said. "It is only a saying. The point is, little lady, if you love somebody, there will be rough days and there will be bright days. But the trees and the flowers do not stop growing just because it is a little cold. They ride through it and, once the spring has come again, they bloom again."

Alfie pursed her lips. "I guess that makes sense."

Epsilon pushed himself to his feet. "Do not fret, child." He held out his hand and helped her stand. His hand remained locked with hers. "You are still a seedling. You have not seen the rise of the dawn just yet. For starters, look at the beauty around you. Anybody else might accept that the owner of their heart lies out there somewhere, but others do not see what is right in front of them. Appreciate what is yours and always will be."

She wasn't sure what Epsilon was telling her to do exactly. When she needed his advice the most, he resorted to rhymes and riddles. His prose was lovely, but it was difficult to understand. She wished he'd be straightforward just for once.

"I think there is someone here to see you." His eyes were focused on something behind her.

Alfie saw Yami bounding up the hill, exhausted but pressing onward through the flowers. Clad in dark clothes and dark hair, he looked out of place against the vivid coloring of the world around him. "I wonder what he's running up here for."

"Yes, I wonder." Epsilon slowly let go of her hand. The sensation of his skin against hers lingered for many seconds afterward, but it didn't feel as electrifying as it had before. With a reassuring smile and his hands in his pockets again, he walked past her. He nodded at Yami as they crossed paths, and then he disappeared beneath the dip of the hill and was gone.

Yami was out of breath by the time he'd reached Alfie. He leaned forward, put his hands on his knees, gasping for air. "Al…fie…" he managed between raspy breaths. "I'm…glad…I finally found you!"

Concerned, she knelt down beside him, her hand hovering hesitantly above his shoulder. "Did you need something?" He flung himself up, and she squeaked.

"Go to the Balloon Festival with me tonight! N-no, I mean…will you? Will you go? To the-to the Balloon Festival? With _me_?" He groaned loudly and smacked his forehead. He leaned forward again, this time out of shame rather than exhaustion. "Will you please go to the Balloon Festival with me tonight? _Please_?"

"Go with you?" Alfie repeated."I didn't know that the Balloon Festival was something you did with a date. I just figured that we were all going to go as a group."

A multitude of red shades colored Yami's face, and then he groaned again. "What was I thinking?" he hissed beneath his breath. He lamented silently for a moment, and then he muttered, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid for asking!"

Alfie blinked. _Anybody else might accept that the owner of their heart lies out there somewhere, but others do not see what is right in front of them._ She thought of Epsilon and Ever, and how they were enraptured with each other's presence. She liked Ghost-boy enough. She imagined herself delighting in his company, wondering if she could truly find happiness through him. She knew that she could.

"Yami, of course I'll go," she said. She thought of how she had kissed the bruises on his collarbone, and how lovestruck his expression had been, and she even thought about his heartfelt confession and how heartlessly she had rejected him. _Why am I pushing him away so much? I don't dislike him, that's for sure. _"Why wouldn't I want to?"

Alfie had expected him to stand up and act arrogantly, like he usually would. She was surprised when he tilted his head up, peering at her through his hair as if unwilling to believe that he'd heard correctly. "Y—you will? Really?"

_Appreciate what is yours and always will be_. When she nodded in confirmation, she decided then and there that the sheepish grin on his face was _twice_ the worth of Epsilon's most beautiful smile.

* * *

><p>Alfie squeaked as Ever slammed her hands into the tree behind her, trapping her between a mischievous face and millennia-old bark. "A little bird told me that you have a date for the Balloon Festival tonight," she stated factually, and then her lips curled into a wicked grin. "Do tell me, Nature-girl, if that is true or false."<p>

Alfie attempted to squirm away, but Ever had wrapped her tails around them so that there was no possibility of escape. "I—I—" She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She didn't want to say that, yes, she _did_ have a date, but date was such a precious word to use in such a strange situation. "It's not really a date! He just invited me and I said yes!"

"So there you have it – it's a date!" Ever concluded, raising her finger into the air. Before Alfie could protest again, she said, "And I'm not going to lie, and as much as I _loathe_ admitting this, Ghost-boy is quite the looker. If you step into that festival, with all of those dressed up girls, then he won't be yours for much longer. You must be prepared. You simply won't do."

Alfie widened her eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, _what_?" _What was that about Ghost-boy being good looking? And dressed up girls? And me being prepared? I'm not an ingredient that's about to be cooked! _"Ever, I don't think that's really necessary."

"Of course it's necessary," scoffed Ever, touching the ends of Alfie's short hair and pulling on the fabric of her dress. "Do you see yourself? _Ophelia_ has more class than you do, and I _detest_ that irritating chatterbox. Unwritten laws state that, before any kind of romantic date, the woman must be prepped so that the man would rather have her than anyone else!"

Alfie frowned. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it goes." She remembered that, in the ninth grade, Ethan had asked Lyra to lunch with him, and she'd agreed. Lyra had gone in her usual overalls and goofy pigtails, and Ethan hadn't been even close to looking at anyone else. "I'm the human here. What do Pokémon even know about dates?"

Ever laughed to herself, and when she was done, her default scowl came back to her face. It was obvious that she knew that Alfie, when she'd been a human, hadn't been exactly educated on the science of dating either. "Puh_-lease_," she said. "You do love him, don't you? Or at least like _like_ him?"

"I think you're moving a little too fast there, Ever," Alfie said flatly.

"It's so painfully obvious, Nature-girl!" exclaimed Ever, her voice like a songbirds but her face like an angry prune (at least it was a beautiful prune.) This was the most animated Alfie had ever seen her, and it was over something as unexciting as someone else's love life. Her tails fluffed larger than they'd ever been. "Don't tell me that you two didn't do anything in the meadow this morning. You two were out there, _alone_, for some time."

Alfie nearly choked on her own breath. "We just talked for a little bit, and then I showed him how I can make flowers, and then we talked some more and then we walked back and that was it!"

"Ah yes, the _usual_ excuse."

"I'm like fifteen," said Alfie lamely, staring at Ever as if she was pleading for the Ninetales to drop the subject. "I haven't even had my first kiss yet." That was a true statement, and now that she'd said it aloud, the mortification in her cheeks was beginning to show as a bright red blush. She thought miserably, _I didn't want her to know that. Now she's going to tease me for the rest of our lives._

Everyone seemed to be out of character that day, because Ever didn't have one mocking remark to make. "Regardless of what you did or didn't do, you have to be presentable for Ghost-boy," she said firmly, fanning herself dramatically. "I'm not exactly fond of him, nor am I exactly fond of _you_-"

"Right. Of course."

"But I have an unspoken duty to mend all of the romantic happenings I come across," said Ever. Alfie was beginning to notice how theatrical the Ninetales _really_ was. She didn't mention how, only several months ago, Ever had been as hopeless as a hopeless romantic could get. "This responsibility has fallen on my shoulders, and I shall do my best to correct the situation. And, as the bearer of this burden-"

"And it's a burden now."

"I am going to make you look as presentable as possible," finished Ever, sweeping her arms out. She leaned close, squinting her eyes at Alfie, and then she retreated. "Of course, that may be a little more difficult than I anticipated. But _que sera, sera _as is said. There's not much I can do about what you're born with. My specialty is transforming you into the woman of Ghost-boy's dreams, because we all know that he could do so much better than you!"

Alfie rolled her eyes, thinking of Ever's theatrics more entertaining than serious business. Several minutes ago, she had decided to go with the flow instead of protest any longer, because somehow Ever always managed to get her way. "And didn't Epsilon formally ask you to go? Shouldn't you be dressing up too?"

Ever halted, her expression immediately stiffening. "And what if he did?"

"Well," said Alfie, feeling like she'd gained the upper hand. Over the last few months, Alfie had discovered how simple it was to manipulate Ever, especially if she was using anything that had to do with Epsilon as leverage. "Have you even though about cleaning yourself up? You're going on and on about how I'm not presentable for Yami. Did you think about if you're presentable for Epsilon?"

Ever's hands flew to her lips as she gasped, and her tails bristled with surprise. More to herself than to Alfie, she said, "How is it possible that Nature-girl thought of something as important as that and I didn't?" She cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "Yes, I admit that it didn't _immediately_ cross my mind. I was more worried about _you_, you see-"

"Mm-hmm."

"But I formally thank you for suggesting it." Ever cleared her throat again, fixing the alignment of her robes. "While I am correcting you tonight, I shall tidy myself up as well. I don't need as many changes as you definitely do, but I think I may take a few moments to myself to make myself appropriate for this occasion. After all, he deserves the best."

Alfie sighed, wondering if there was any hope that she could escape without prep work. "I really don't think Yami cares if I show all done up or not," she said, trying to knock some sense into the seemingly materialistic woman. "All I want is to go and have a good time."

"Bah!" said Ever, waving her hand dismissively. "That's not the kind of attitude you want when you're leaping into something such as this. This is _crucial_. Now, the festival begins in two and a half hours, and the hotel we're going to be staying in will be a little walk away. I would know, as I have been to this festival several times. Anyway! To the hotel!"

Ever dragged Alfie along the path as they approached Ecruteak, going out of her way to avoid either Epsilon or Yami. Once they entered the city, the Ninetales kept at Lyra's heels and in Alfie's face, making sure that as soon as they reached the hotel, she would be able to being her prepping.

Before Alfie could even process what was happening, she'd been unclothed and then thrown into the bathtub, kicking and wailing the whole way. It wasn't like she hated baths, but that was something personal that she would have preferred to do herself. At one point, Feilong heard the commotion and politely knocked on the door, inquiring as to why there were screams coming from the bathroom, only to be rudely sent away.

As Ever washed Alfie's hair, the Ninetales continued to preach, "I usually hate touching water, unless I am bathing myself of course. You should be honored that I am here, washing your hair for you."

"I can wash my hair by myself," said Alfie helplessly, batting away Ever's prying hands. "Let me make you a deal. If you let me clean up by myself, you can do anything you want with me after that, _as long_ as I don't look ridiculous or too dressed up."

Ever thought her options through, and then she relented. She wiped her hands clean and then excused herself from the bathroom. Alfie was left alone with the sound of a dripping faucet and her hair, which was still lathered with shampoo. She sighed, wondering why how she looked was so important to Ever, and began to rinse her hair out.

Once she was dry, she sat at the edge of the bathtub, fiddling her thumbs. She eyed the lock on the door, hearing the voices outside, and then she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

_This is the face of a child_, she thought, touching her cheeks gently. She combed her lime hair with her fingers, staring at the golden eyes she'd grown so accustomed to. When she thought of Ever and Étoile, she thought of their long and flowing straight hair. Hers was cut short, frayed in the back and curled in the front. _And this is the hair of a child too._

Once ago, she could have looked into a mirror and seen brown hair and brown eyes. Earlier, she'd mentioned how she was only fifteen, and then she was truly reminded of how childish she must have seemed compared to Ever and Étoile. Her face was round and her eyes large, and as a human, she really hadn't been knowledgeable on the subject of anything romantic. Once she developed romantic feelings for Ethan, she'd barely been able to talk to him.

Someone knocked, and the doorknob rattled as they tried to come in. "Alfie," came Ever's irritated voice. "We have an hour until the festival begins. What have you _died_ in there? Let me in."

Alfie reluctantly unlocked the door. "Please don't mess me up too much," she said to Ever as the woman waltzed in. "I'd rather look like myself by the end of all of this."

"Fret not, child." Ever tapped her chin, observing Alfie as if she were an experiment. She grabbed Alfie by the shoulders and twirled her around, getting a close up of all sides. When she finished, she stepped back with her hands on her hips. "I think I will be able to fix you up without ruining your, per se, innocent look. Ah, sigh, woe is me."

"I don't care," said Alfie. She liked that she didn't have to impress him, and that he was going to talk to her either way, whether it be as his friend or as a love interest. She saw Étoile slip into the bathroom from the corner of her eye, and she felt somewhat relieved. "Please tell Ever that I don't need a makeover. I'm just doing this for her sake."

Étoile furrowed her brows, silently scolding Ever. "What on earth are you planning?"

"It's nothing _dramatic_!"

Alfie wanted to say that everything affiliated with Ever was dramatic, but she held her tongue and watched as the two older women bantered and argued about Alfie and her looks. Several phrases, such as, "She looks fine the way she is," and "Nonsense, we are going to put her hair up!" and even "Sometimes I wonder how we get along," were exchanged, and Alfie was in the middle of it all.

"I'm going to fix her up myself," declared Étoile, and before Ever could say anything in loud protest, she continued, "Ah-ah! No complaints. If she walks out there and doesn't receive a compliment from her date, then you are _free_ to do whatever you like. But I know what I'm doing."

"All right," said Alfie helplessly. "I'm not here. Don't worry about me."

Étoile stared down at her palette, pursing her lips and tilting her head back and forth. She held out her hand, mutely asking for a hairbrush, and Ever handed it to her. She brushed out Alfie's hair until it was no longer tangled, and then she took out a clip – the one with the blue, glass iris – from her hair and put it in Alfie's. After another moment, she pinched Alfie's cheeks until they were rosy. She stepped back, patting her hands together as if telling herself she did good.

"I'm done."

"W—what? It's only been two minutes!" Ever shrieked, scrambling from her seat and to the edge of the bathtub, where Alfie had been sitting. She desperately examined Alfie, searching for all of the things she could throw a tantrum over. Once she found that everything was absolutely wrong, according to her standards, she whined, "But her face! Her hair! _Nothing_ is any different!"

"That's exactly how it should be," said Étoile, opening the bathroom door and gesturing for Alfie to come out. The Meganium stood and trotted after her, relieved to be going far away from that bathroom. She never wanted an experience like that again.

Ever gaped in disbelief. "Ghost-boy is going to find _her_ attractive? The only person she's going to get compliments from is the mirror! And even that! Preposterous!"

Alfie stopped, glancing up at Étoile, who was firm with her decision. The Lapras was looking sternly back at Ever, her hand on the doorway and her presence as comforting as ever. She said, "Yami is going to find her the prettiest girl in the entire festival, in all of Johto for that matter. And I double dare you to find something that proves me wrong."

Alfie, under Étoile's wing, felt protected and beautiful. She sent an apologetic glance towards Ever, as if saying that she wished that she could have gotten a makeover, but because of the way that things ended up, she was secretly smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>"U—Uh. Hi."<p>

Alfie softly touched the glass iris in her hair, and then she sheepishly smiled. "Since everyone else was dressing up, the other girls thought I needed to also," she said, embarrassed. "I told them that they didn't have to do that, but I was cornered. There was no chance of survival. Is the hairclip too much?"

"No, not at all!" exclaimed Yami, a little too quickly, and then he cleared his throat with his fist in front of his mouth. His eyes dropped to the side, and his cheeks were flushed. "I mean, it makes you look thinner, if that helps at all. If you're looking to lose some weight, maybe you can look into wearing that hair clip all the time." He paused. "Doesn't that belong to Étoile?"

"It might." Alfie exited the hotel and went out on the street, skipping to his side. She could hear the festival beginning just down the block, and the sky was already alight with the glower of lanterns and colorful bulbs. "Just so you know, I didn't agree to anything they tried to do. Ever was trying to put up my hair and put make up on my face."

Yami frowned, putting his hands in his pockets as they walked down the street. "Why would she do that? That's stupid. You look just fine."

To Alfie, that was the best compliment he could have given her. She wasn't sure how to respond to it, however, so she settled for changing the subject. "I don't think Lyra is going to go to the festival," she said. "She mentioned that she was going to head over to Grandma's house. I don't know why we didn't just stay there instead of in the hotel. I'm sure her food's better."

"Could be worse. I heard Ethan is in town, or at least near." Yami shuddered, as if a repulsive memory had just overcome him. "The last thing that I need is to see the creepy bird's face again. And that nasty Vileplume. Opi or whatever her name was. I would rather sleep in a dusty attic than share the street with her."

"Ophelia," said Alfie, laughing behind her palm.

"That Moor girl was attractive though," commented Yami. "I've never seen an Umbreon before. She's left a pretty good impression on the rest of them though." He snickered to himself, and at Alfie's face, he quickly added, "But I think you're prettier. That clip. It looks nice. You're not as fat as before."

"You mentioned that," said Alfie airily, and then she playfully punched his arm. "I'm sure she isn't into Ghost-boys though."

Yami scoffed, and then he rolled his eyes. "Please," he said. He waved his hand in the air, batting Alfie away. When she glared at him, he grinned, his teeth as phantom white as ever. "I could get anyone on this entire street to fall head over heels with me. They would beg me to take them in, and then I could make them my eternal, ghostly slave. In fact, I could make anyone in the whole _festival _bow down at my feet."

"Whatever, stupid head."

"You're the one who started it, idiot."

"Girls aren't _into_ ghost-types."

"Boys don't like girls with short hair."

_Because boys aren't into children_, thought Alfie, self-consciously reaching up to touch the end of hair. _Men like Epsilon are into women like Ever. _She shut her eyes tight, forcing Epsilon away from her mind. Surprisingly, it was easier than she'd anticipated, and before she knew it, her attention had returned to her and Yami's mini-spat. "And you? Do you like girls with short hair?"

Yami looked uncomfortable, as she'd put him on the spot. "And so what if I do?" he asked, his tone slightly annoyed. His eyes flitted towards her hair, and then away to look at the balloons tied to one of the streetlights. "It's not like it matters anyway. Geez."

Alfie had grown so accustomed to his irritable attitude that she didn't think much of it. She had to admit, she kind of liked it. It was so different from everyone else she'd ever been infatuated with – Ethan, who had always been the perfect gentlemen, and Epsilon, who hadn't ever said something to her that he would regret. Even the boys at school, back in small-town New Bark, were raised to have excellent manners. And Yami was just so _different_.

"And you?" asked Yami. "Do you like ghost-types?"

"No," she said. "I like Ghost-boys."

Yami seemed confused by her response, so he didn't have much to say after that. The two ambled through an alley, hoping that the festival was on the other side, and when they emerged from the darkness, they found that the Balloon Festival was definitely something that one had to dress up for.

The streets were covered in bright colors – yellows, reds, and oranges – and on the roofs of buildings with cool-colored balloons that wavered in the wind. Everyone in Ecruteak City was dressed as if they'd stepped from a Japanese dance theater. There were multicolored kimonos with elaborate designs, and many of the women were much more dressed up than Alfie had expected.

Some Pokémon were trailing their trainers, and while they remained underdressed, they all had balloons in their hands. Alfie tilted her head, wondering where all of the balloons were coming from, and then she saw the kiosk off to their left. A tower of designed balloons floated high into the sky, tied to the earth only because of their strings. She was fascinated with the intricate swirls on each of the balloons, which were glowering from the inside by some kind of flame.

Kiosks of every trade lined the cobblestone streets, and even the roofs were filled with activity – bird Pokémon of all colors observed the happenings below, chattering loudly. Children laughed and dived into the crowds with their friends, some were holding oddly colored foods, and there were several plushie Drifloons in embraces. Even though there was so much activity beneath them, attempting to outshine their light, the stars looked brighter than usual.

"W—wow," whispered Alfie, her eyes wide. There was so much going on that she wasn't sure what to do except stand in front of the alley entrance and admire. She'd been traveling Johto since last fall, and she hadn't seen anything as extravagant as this. "This is amazing!"

She was eying another concession stand, and she suggested, "We could go get something to eat. Those cakes over there look delicious." She tugged at his arm, pulling him in the general direction of the food. "Come on, come on. We haven't had anything since this morning!"

Yami looked at her, as if saying, _What am I going to do with you_? "You really are fat at heart." Even though he'd been joking, his tone was less serious than usual and his expression was willing. He didn't pull against her when she hopped towards the stand, and when she pointed at the one she wanted, he didn't comment on how many pounds she would gain that night, like he might have.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Alfie, touching her cheeks. She gave herself another spoonful of cake, and then she closed her eyes in bliss. "This is…oh my goodness, Yami! You have to try some. Please, please!"

"I'd rather not," said Yami. "I'm kind of full."

Alfie raised her eyebrows, as it wasn't like him to _ever_ reject the offer of good food, but she didn't press the subject. "You know," she started through another mouthful. Once she swallowed, she daintily patted the corner of her lips with a napkin and tried to not notice how Yami wouldn't stop staring. "The last time that we tried to go out together here, you turned it into a disaster. Got any plans for that tonight?"

At the memory, Yami snickered beneath his breath. "You were being annoying."

"And you kept saying how it wasn't a date," she said, smiling in a teasing sort of way. "And I kept saying it was, just because it was funny to see you get mad. So what about this? Is this a date?"

"Not if you don't want it to be," said Yami, snatching the spoon from her hand and taking a bite for himself. When he returned to the spoon to her, he grinned. "Maybe I was getting a _little_ hungry. Now what was that about a date, Nature-girl? Do _you_ think it is? Because a date with great, old me would be something you brag about, you do know."

Alfie had been planning to tease him about it, but his natural arrogance had put her off from it. "Yeah, because everyone is just _dying_ to get your attention."

"I'll have you know that when we in the Ecruteak gym, I saw some very pretty witches looking at me."

"I'm sure they were lovely."

"And when I was fighting Clair's Dragonair, she couldn't keep her eyes off of me!"

"Surely it didn't have anything to do with the fact that you and her were battling?"

Yami leaned back, crossing his arms. "You know, you're kind of a smart aleck," he said, as if it wasn't obvious enough. "Anyone else would have just laughed at my jokes and called me funny. Why do you have to go and counteract _everything_ I say? That's no fun for me."

Alfie was somewhat surprised by his observation, because it wasn't something that she'd noticed herself. Back in New Bark, whenever anyone had tried to joke with her, laughing was something she _would_ have done, because she'd learned (the hard way) that replying smartly back was a great way to lose friends. Even several months ago, she couldn't have mustered the courage to talk back to someone like Yami – his temper was inconsistent _enough_.

Lyra and Ethan had been the only ones who could see the sarcastic side in her, not just the timid girl who was afraid to upset people. Yet, even they hadn't seen all of Alfie's aspects. _I'm not afraid of anyone on this team, _realized Alfie, and so her eyes softened. _I've grown closer to them in one season than I did with Lyra and Ethan in fifteen years. _

She had to wonder. _Do I truly belong with them? Those people who I thought were my best friends? Do I belong in that town that I grew up in, with the same people and the same school and the same routine every single day? _Her eyes lingered on Yami as he continued to rant about how Alfie couldn't ever take a joke from him. _What if he's my best friend? What if the rest of the team is my family? What if this…what if this is home?_

Yami's loud voice snapped her out of her trance. "Hel_-lo_, you awake there?" He leaned forward, furrowing his brows, and once he deemed that she was conscious, he scoffed and sat back again. "I seriously thought I'd hypnotized you by accident!"

"Just listening to you talk is hypnotizing enough." Alfie blinked at him, finishing the last piece of her cake.

Yami scowled, his face loud with expression. "If it's hypnotizing, then I could talk louder!" He was already demonstrating it for her. When her facial features remained flat, he grunted with impatience. "Sometimes, you're so dense. Not only do you talk back, you insult me and you can't even hold conversation for _five_ minutes—"

"No, you idiot," said Alfie, and she stood up. She grabbed her plate, wanting to go throw it in the trash, and when she turned away, she said over her shoulder, "I meant that I like your voice. It's really nice. Really kind of hypnotizing." She bit her lip before hesitantly adding, "I just like to listen to it, is all."

Yami wasn't able to say much about that, so he just got up and followed her. They weaved their way out of the crowd and onto the less busy sidewalk. They walked in silence for several minutes, and during that time, Alfie noticed the large amount of couples – humans and Pokémon alike – and she wondered how an event that released Drifloon and Drifblim could turn into a festivity for romance. She mumbled apologies as she stumbled past a Scyther and his accompanying lady Butterfree.

"You know," said Yami awkwardly, running his hands through his hair and keeping his eyes focused on something far away from Alfie, "there's that clock tower several blocks down. Besides the Bell Tower, the clock's roof the best place to view the release. When I was little, my little brother and me would go up there sometimes. You can see all of Ecruteak up there."

"You want to go up there?" asked Alfie, habitually glancing upwards to look at the time. Once she saw that it was only eleven, her eyes wandered to the roof above it, wondering if they could really sit up there. The roof was slanted, but it curved upwards at the end, so it looked as if there was a small groove that they could be comfortable in. She was still suspicious, however. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Pssh, nah." Yami grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, giving her a challenging look, as if he was saying _I dare you to come with me_. "Why? Are you being wimpy as usual?" Once he saw her hesitant expression, he tugged harder, dragging her along through the crowd. "Come on. Live for once."

Alfie stared up at the clock tower, eyes wide. "I'm not scared. It just looks dangerous, is all."

_No matter how brave I try to be, he's always making me feel like the chicken. Is he scared of anything? _Memories of his frightened face flashed across her mind, back when she'd ordered him to tell Epsilon choose Ever instead of her. And after they had returned from the Temporal Tower, Yami had practically knocked her to the ground. Alfie realized_, He's not scared of heights or the ocean, or anything else as simple as that. He's scared of losing his loved ones._

Yami continued to drag her across the street, avoiding all eye contact with her and holding on to her wrist as lightly as he could, as if her skin was icy cold.

_In that way, _thought Alfie, the rigid corners of her lips softening as she relaxed in his grip, _I guess we're like one another. _

Instead of letting him tug her around, she willingly followed him. Once Yami realized that she was allowing him to guide her, he broke into a run and bounded across the street with her, and she continued to follow. They slipped through several alleys and across three streets before they stood beneath the towering Ecruteak clock.

In the night, the clock was illuminated by the dusky red glow from the festival. Golden light shined from behind the hands, and the old columns and arches that decorated the sides of the tower were storm gray. The tower was so tall that Alfie couldn't see their destination past the clock face, and she was beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"This way," said Yami, sliding over to a door off to the side. His ear against the door, he wiggled the doorknob several times and, once he heard a satisfying click, he pushed his whole weight against the door and it opened. He explained, "It's locked with a key on both sides. Even if I walked right through it, I wouldn't be able to unlock it from the inside. So my brother and I tried this. It's good to know that, after all these years, they haven't bothered to fix it. Come on, let's go in."

Alfie tiptoed into the darkness, peering at her surroundings. The light from outside shined on the floating dust particles in the air. From what she saw, there were wooden beams all around and above her. She flinched when Yami slammed the door shut, and then the two were encased in complete darkness. "Um. I can't see anything."

"Good thing that I can," Yami said. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist again, and then he nudged her forward. As they moved forward, he continued, "I've been up and down this place thousands of times. Sometimes I would just come up when I was upset, and sometimes when I was mad. I would scratch my name into some of these beams. One time, I was so mad that I messed with the pendulum. That's why they put locks on the doors."

Alfie listened to him, strangely aware of his echo in that dark place. At first, she moved with hesitant shuffles. And yet, as they pressed onward, she felt like she could trust him. Whether her eyes were open or closed, it didn't matter, because she knew that Yami was leading her in the right direction.

"This is where we start climbing." Yami pulled on her onto the first stair, and he said nothing rude when she stumbled. Even through the shadows, Alfie could see his faint smile. If it was mocking or genuinely sympathetic, she couldn't tell. "I always trip on that stair too. Malacai did too. He could barely make it past the first five steps without falling on his face."

Alfie felt his grasp tighten around her wrist. "Malacai?"

Yami's grip remained firm, beginning to ascend faster and faster. His step was not quick, however, but intentionally rushed. "He's my little brother, but I haven't seen him in about a year. I wouldn't be able to tell you where he's gone or what he's been doing nowadays." No matter how flights of stairs he went up without stopping, his step never slowed and he never became out of breath.

"Oh." Alfie, in order to keep up, had to start jumping two steps at a time, which wasn't exactly easy to do in the dark. By the seventh flight, her legs were beginning to ache. "I've never had any siblings before. I've always been an only child."

When Yami didn't respond, she falteringly added, "It was kind of lonely. When I would go home, my parents would always be there. But the fireplace mantle was kind of empty. It only had pictures of me. I didn't really like that. I wanted someone who looked like me, who could maybe understand me when other people couldn't."

Alfie remembered when she was eight, Lyra had spent nearly one month cradling an egg, and after enough time, it had hatched into a Pichu. _Do Pokémon even get to know their parents? Or do they wake up in a strange world, all by themselves, with nobody to tell them what to do, or where to go and who to trust? _She jumped three steps, so that she could be beside Yami instead of beneath him. _Was Malacai the only family that he had?_

"I saw my parents, knew that they were always there. But did you even know your family, Yami?"

Yami hand tightened around her wrist again, and rather than letting his grasp remain there, she slipped her hand into his so he could squeeze that instead. Some moments had passed, and just as Alfie was about to repeat her question, Yami pushed open a set of double doors. All at once, the staircase was illuminated by the starlight and she was bestowed the most beautiful view of the universe she would ever see.

She found herself breathless, slowly stepping forward. She trembled when a warm breeze, which promised dreams of summer, swept through the tower, inviting her outside. Not declining the invitation, she stepped outside and gently touched the railing of the roof, looking at the expanse of city ahead. "Y—Yami, this is amazing! How did you even…"

Alfie trailed off, feeling that his presence was too far behind her. "Yami?"

Yami was standing in front of a large golden bell, his hand on the curve of its underside. He was staring at it as if it was an old friend. Alfie was startled by the expression on his face – she'd never seen him appear so solemn before, and she was inexplicably drawn to him. She wandered to his side, admiring the bell beside him. "It's really beautiful, don't you think."

His eyes drifted to the glass iris in her hair, and then to her own eyes. "Yeah. I think so too." After several moments of respectful silence, he gave a breathy laugh and said, "We should go outside. It's warmer out there."

"Yami, you…" Again, her voice failed her. As she followed him out onto the balcony, she thought_, There are still so many things that we haven't told each other, secrets that we would rather not share. But the strangest part is that I want to know him – his past, his future. _She found even stranger that she wanted to be in that future.

"Come on. We're not going to watch the balloon release here." Yami pushed himself onto the railing and down to the slanted roof, his feet making a thump against the slanted tiles. When Alfie only stared, he rolled his eyes in exasperation and gestured for her to follow. "It's not dangerous or anything. I'm the one who's been here thousands of times. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Alfie swallowed thickly, and she shakily lifted herself up onto the railing. She carefully descended on the roof below, making sure that her footing was secure and that Yami had a steady grip of her forearm. She laughed nervously. "Everything about this is screaming danger."

"Don't worry, Nature-girl. I'm not going to shove you off the side." Yami picked certain tiles to walk on, choosing his path wisely as they got closer and closer to the edge. It was as if he _had_ been here a thousand times, and once again, Alfie knew that she could trust him. "Well. Maybe. I haven't really thought through my master assassination plan yet."

"Har-har, funny," muttered Alfie. "Maybe I'll think about pushing _you_ off the edge. We'll see how you like that."

Yami decided that they should settle in the groove of the roof, just where it finished slanting out. There was a comfortable trough there, and once they sat down and got comfortable, Alfie found that it was rather pleasant to sit there and dangle her legs off of the roof. It wasn't nearly as frightening as she'd imagined it to be, and she wasn't even close to admitting _that_ to Yami, so she just sat there and gave him her best glare.

The two sat in silence, content to swing their legs back and forth in the air. Loud, fast-paced music played below them, and the sound of happy voices rose high into the air. They observed the happenings beneath, not having much to say to one another. Their place under the moonlight seemed to be undisturbed by chaos or disorder, and Alfie found herself drifting off into sleep against Yami's shoulder.

Eventually, their peace was shattered by a trumpeting noise. Alfie was so startled that she nearly toppled from the roof, but Yami wasn't bothered by it at all. "That means that they're about to release their prisoners," he said jokingly. He pointed to a shining, colorful tent far ahead. "They're going to pull that down. And you'll see what happens from there."

On cue, the bell behind them chimed loudly. The noise was so immense that Alfie could feel it beating behind her, feel its song vibrating the life in her heart. With each gong, her teeth chattered and there was a leftover ringing in her ears. She clapped her hands over her ears, curling up so that she didn't feel so inferior compared to a sound. After twelve of them, it was quiet again.

All noise had ceased. Even the festival below had stilled, and the lights were beginning to lower. Soon, the lights were reduced to nothing but a dim glow.

Alfie breathed, painfully aware of the breathing beside her as well. "Yami," she whispered.

"Hush, dummy." His voice was even lower than hers. Between every syllable, she heard his heart thumping against his chest. The sound of his voice became something like a miracle. "It's starting."

So slowly, it began. From within the tent spilled brilliant light, and the curvature of a large balloon peeked out from between the fabric. Alfie watched with fascination as the tent completely opened, and the Drifloon and Drifblim were released. They were nothing but small children, holding onto their decorated balloons as if they were attached – and they were.

Every balloon shined a different color. Some had yellow swirls and others had things like glittering clouds drawn on the side. Love for their freedom was bursting in Alfie's heart, and she suddenly felt so enchanted by their solace that she subconsciously slipped her hand beneath Yami's and kept it there. He didn't look in her direction, but a peaceful smile – one that she never thought she'd see – appeared on his face. As he leaned back, all of his stress left him in one pleased sigh.

The sky shimmered with hundreds of shades. The Drifloon and Drifblim became the stars, the clouds reflecting their rainbows. True, inspired awe had never occurred to Alfie until that moment. And the feeling grew ever stronger as she glanced in Yami's direction. She'd never noticed the way his black-violet hair rested on his long eyelashes, or how his sharp jaw curved into his chin. As he marveled over the floating marvels, his once hard gaze softened into a boyish expression.

His hand, once so cold and unforgiving, became warm and inviting. Each absentminded stroke of his thumb on the back of her palm made her heart beat faster. The Pokémon continued to rise into the sky, and as they found their place with the moon and stars Alfie experienced the truest bliss. Yami's shoulder against hers, his hand on her hand, was real happiness. At that moment, she didn't want to be human again. She wanted that story – where Yami was a Pokémon and she was too – to be for eternity.

The stillness of the night was suddenly filled with his voice. "Alfie," he began falteringly. "I know that you're a human and all, but—" At that moment, she squeezed his hand and his eyes lit up all at once, and the moonlight was so overwhelmed by _his_ brilliance that she wanted to hold him.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" She pressed into him harder, as if relying on him for all her strength and support, and she felt him release another sigh of contentment. Her cheek pushed into his warm shoulder as she smiled tenderly. "So, Ghost-boy. Is this a date or not?"

All of Yami's prior confidence dissipated. "I, uh-" He eyes darted back and forth frantically as he searched for the words.

And then she kissed him, because there was something about that _stupid_ face of his that forced her to. She forgot that it was her first kiss, and that it was Yami's lips – not anybody else's – she'd connected with. They remained distanced until his hand touched the back of her neck, and then she melted into him as if she'd been his other half since time immemorial. And the fireworks that exploded beneath her sent her careening into the sky with the Drifloon and into the space amongst the stars.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that…that <em>woman<em>." Ever harrumphed, crossing her arms. She pulled her knees to her body, her tense frown pressing against her knees and her nine tails fluffing angrily behind her. There was extended silence before she indignantly added, "She obviously doesn't know anything about attracting the opposite gender! I promise, when I get back to the hotel, she's going to get a mouthful from me."

"Of course, my love."

"I could have made Alfie _flawless._ Flawless!"

"I completely agree with you, dearest."

"I don't know who would ever fall for someone like her, especially when she looks like she did when she left. She looks like…a child!"

"Yes, that is true, sweetest."

Ever glared at Epsilon from the corner of her eye. "You're not supposed to agree with everything I'm saying," she said, her head seemingly dropping at her failure. "The responsibility of perfecting her was left to me. I've released a true terror upon the world, Epsilon, a _monstrosity. _Boys don't fall for little girls." She pouted for a moment. "Isn't that right?"

Epsilon leaned back, watching the Drifloon and Drifblim with great interest. The night air cooled the bark of the aged tree behind him, and his and Ever's place on the grass had an excellent view of the scenery. "You are entirely right, Ever darling," he sighed, even though he was not in the least bothered by her halfhearted tantrum. In fact, he found it rather amusing.

Ever scoffed, and then she mumbled to herself, "Whatever that _nonsense_ was about Alfie being the prettiest girl in Johto…huh, I don't even know! That's rubbish. At this rate, she's never going to get her first kiss. Never!"

"Oh, calm your fire," said Epsilon, his ears flicking back. He nudged her and pointed up at the sky, which was dotted with hundreds of tiny splotches of color. "Look at them go. You have the rest of your life to regret what you did or did not do tonight. For the moment, enjoy what is in front of you. This is what is truly important."

Ever collapsed against the tree trunk, as if surrendering. "This _is_ important," she said miserably.

Epsilon could not help but smile and laugh beneath his breath. He had become so irrevocably attracted to her irresistible personality, the theatrical and dramatic ways of her living. He surmised that it had been the inevitable, because there was no possibility that he could have ever escaped her special charm. "Do you remember the day I fell in love with you?"

The Ninetales' tense pout uplifted slightly. "Perhaps I do. Perhaps I don't. How am I supposed to know when the moment of truth was?"

"We were standing at the edge of Fogbound Lake, speaking with the Lake Guardian, Uxie." Epsilon sighed fondly at the memory, his eyes wandering over to the woman sitting beside him. "You looked stunning in the light. I have never seen you look more so, in fact. The entire time that the Guardian was speaking, I was more focused on you."

Ever hid her blush by looking away, and in retaliation she crossed her arms. "You flatter me so," she said, her voice flat. However, Epsilon could tell that she was truly attempting to cover her bashfulness. In her world, he knew that shyness was not meant to exist.

"Even now, your drive is at it was like before," commented Epsilon, thinking of how she was so determined to plow right through the Elite Four. He was abruptly reminded of his and Alfie's conversation from earlier that morning. He had admitted that was stricken with love for Ever, compared said love to the seasons. "That is one of the qualities I admire about you, you do realize."

"It's not like I'm going to change just because I'm a little older," said Ever. Her attitude was still sharp, but Epsilon could tell that her façade was beginning to fade. She grabbed his arm, her eyes set on the lake before them and her brows flattened. Epsilon could see the reflections of the glowing lake in her eyes. Suddenly, she softly added, "Ten years taken. Many more given back to me, because of her."

"Yes, because of her," Epsilon sighed, scooting closer until their shoulders were touching.

Ever, with her free hand, played with the blades of grass around her and searched for something to say. "It seems that every transformed one that I've known has affected my life in some important way or the other." Even quieter than before, she said, "Is that the overlord's reason, their purpose? Does he bring them to change the world, or to change our _lives_?"

Epsilon considered her thoughtful words. "As the overlord's seeker, I have seen several transformations before Alfie's. In days of old, half of them would succeed to triumph. The other half failed miserably to their arrogance, the flesh-eating disease inside of them that prevented them from ever caring about someone else's world other than their own. But they have always made an impact. That is what many of the higher-ups fail to recognize."

"An impact," echoed Ever. At those words, her fingers pressed into Epsilon's skin.

"Whether they changed the life of a close friend, or their family back in the human world, it has always happened." Epsilon lowered his head, overcome by the solemnity of his own words. And yet, he could not help but softly smile. "But only the great rise up to change the world. And our little lady, I truly believe, is one of the greats."

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: AlfiexYami were destined from the start. :D

All of chapter nineteen will be totally plot-advancing, so fear not. We're going to get there!


	21. No More Waiting

**Began chapter: **April 8, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>April 14, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Back to plot. :3 But I have more plans for another fun chapter soon. I just need to get things moving a little bit if we're going to finish by chapter twenty-nine. Lots and lots of better stuff in this arc, I think. A little more excitement and emotion (eep, now that our lovers have been established.)

I wish there was some way that I could thank everyone who reads/reviews. (: In fact, there's got to be _some_ way I can, right? Well, I will. In a very big way! :D

Eventually, though. Not now.

This chapter goes more like _**(slow) plot – character development – (slow) plot**_. It's a plot sandwich. :o There's no major events happening in here, but I swear on my life that there will be next chapter. I don't want to fill every single one with a major event because then it gets boring. -_-

Anyway! **Read**, because I write for you. **Enjoy**, because I try my hardest to make this enjoyable. **Review**, because I like to know what you think. **Share**, because I learn about some of the greatest fanfictions from my friends and you should do the same. Jump into the bandwagon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>**

Suicune knew that she was withering from the inside.

Not literally – she was not quite _that_ old, nor was she infected with some sort of foreign disease, like the overlord. No, it was the feeling of secrecy. For nearly a week now, she had harbored the secret that the overlord Arceus had vanished from the Hall of Origin. Epsilon was right when he had told her that it must remain hidden, of course, but to sit idly by and wait for some miracle to happen was beginning to make her feel conflicted.

She stared at the wall, safe within the confinements of the House of Beasts. In there, nobody could touch her and no harm could happen to her – but the winds required freedom, and freedom was not something that she was willing to sacrifice. She thought, _It is something uncontrolled, something that needs to feel the sky and the earth. Even though there is inevitable danger, I must do something._

Suicune dared not tell the other Legendary Beasts of the overlord's disappearance. Entei was agitated enough, and it was possible that he may attempt to join the rebellion against the falling ruler. His temper had become so uncontrollable lately that even Raikou's more sensible and peaceful attitude could not hope to contain the fire. And if she could not even trust her own brethren, she knew that any other higher-up was out of the question.

_But whom can I trust_? She bit her lip, staring at the wall as if it would provide her the answer. _Epsilon was clear when he said that he wanted nobody else to learn of this. But I must tell someone. I must. What if I could speak to someone who might already know of this happening?_ _Someone who I know would never betray the overlord?_

Dialga briefly crossed her mind, and she frowned. The last time she had seen him, he had thrown her to the ground and implied her a weakling. Even though he had long been free from the character known as Obsidian, she and him were not exactly on the best of terms. _But he is the only one that I know of who has been loyal all this time. And if there were anyone who knows what has happened, it would be him._

"I do not wish to go against Epsilon's wishes, but I must do something," she murmured to herself. And sitting at the edge of her bed, staring at her wall – that was not the ideal plan. She gripped the silken bed sheets, stiffening her neck until she thought her muscles were going to give out. "If he is not going to do something, then I will."

The Temporal Tower was where she needed to go. Though her insides were screaming for her to remain at the House of Beasts, every part of her knew that she had to find support. Dialga was not the trustworthiest of the higher-ups, nor was he the friendliest, but he was the most loyal, and that was all that Suicune cared about.

She lifted herself from the bed and went to the window. Down in the courtyard were Entei and Raikou, her brothers. They were having a mock battle – the raging power of fire against the quick spring of electricity. Her eyes softened as she gazed upon them, and then she unlatched the lock and pushed open her window.

She closed her eyes and breathed as the wind welcomed her. One foot stepped out onto the stone ledge, her hands gripping the frame. For several moments, she stood there and enjoyed the poetry that her winds were. _Were the overlord gone, this too would vanish. Were he to succumb to the evil that attempts to cloud his mind, we may be here no longer. _ Then she exhaled and pushed herself into the air.

When she felt her breath return to her, she was standing at the vacant throne of the Temporal Tower. When she did not immediately see Dialga, her brows flattened in concern, and then she heard him behind her, "Suicune, I do not recall ever allowing _dogs_ into my tower."

The Master of Time looked handsomer than ever. When he had been under the influence of a malicious entity, his expressions and physical attributes had been twisted yet dull. At that moment, he was filled with color and health – trimmed hair, ironed clothes, a shining diamond on his breastplate. The proof of his recovery almost pushed Suicune to tears of relief. At that moment, she knew that there truly _was_ hope.

"But since you are the most _prestigious_ visitor I have had in months, I will allow you to stay. It seems that ever since I have made my recovery, Pokémon have been more inclined to come see me," said Dialga, smirking. He slouched against one of the columns beside his throne, watching her carefully. "My newfound popularity is something I am not quite used to. Have you seen the state of my palace? If I do say so myself, I have done an excellent job of refurnishing it."

"Dialga," she said hoarsely, and then she cleared her throat. "As much as I would love to linger to look at the…furniture, I have actually come here to speak with you."

"Yes, I presumed that." The Master of Time fiddled with the ends of his hair, cocking his leg as he relaxed against the column. He might have appeared at peace, but Suicune knew that he was silently calculating her, making sure that he could predict her every move before she even knew them herself. "And you have come all this way to talk to me. What could _that_ be about?"

Suicune swallowed, quietly apologizing to Epsilon for going behind his back. "It is about the overlord," she said. The look on Dialga's face made it obvious that her answer had been expected. "The seeker – er, Epsilon – and I were originally planning to keep this confidential, but I thought that it was something that could be shared with you. Are you aware of the overlord's disappearance?"

Dialga had been occupied with checking the dirt beneath his nails, but now his attention was on Suicune. "What was that?" he asked warily. "_Disappeared? _You are saying that Arceus is no longer in the Hall of Origin? As in he has vanished without a trace?"

Suicune nodded, refusing to budge when his imperious gaze held traces of doubt. "I am being serious," she insisted. "I was lounging on the front steps of the House of Beasts when I felt a ghostly shift in the air. It was the same malevolent power I had felt coming from your palace, many months ago, but this time it was not stemming from here. It was from the Hall of Origin."

She paused, waiting to see if Dialga had any remarks to that, but he was waiting patiently for her to finish her tale. She gravely continued, "I used my winds to travel there. It was dark, darker than most nights. I heard the sound of his breathing. Yet, when I pushed the doors open to the throne room and stepped inside, there was nothing but the noise of laughter. He was gone."

"Ah. When did this happen?"

"Not before last Saturday. During the evening time." Suicune paused, waiting for his response. "You told Alfie of something like this, did you not?"

Dialga played with the pocket watch that he carried. "Yes, I have warned the girl of flowers about this already," he sighed. The ticking of the clock overlapped his voice, setting a rhythmic cadence that gave him a certain allure. "When I went, nearly a fortnight ago, he was quiet, but his presence was still there. I warned that she might remain alert, in case something were to happen to him."

"Then it _has_ happened!" exclaimed Suicune. "Master Dialga, we must do something."

Dialga tilted his head down, chuckling beneath his breath. "_Master_ Dialga," he repeated softly. "A name that I have not heard in many decades…" Then his eyes abruptly darkened. "Fine, _canine. _I believe your tale. This is what I have to say. It will not be long before changes begin to happen in the Pokémon world. Terrible things are about to arise."

Suicune gulped, trembling beneath her robes. She had feared those words for many centuries, ever since the overlord had first contracted his disease. She hastily said, "You do not need to elaborate."

"I do not want to say that it would be the end of everything we know." The Master of Time, once again, whisked out his pocket watch and stared into its face. Whether he was absorbed with his reflection, the time – Suicune did not know. "Before, there might have been several options. Some higher-ups may have started a rebellion, or attempted to create their own government or council of sorts. Now that I know of Obsidian and his intentions, however, that will not be the case."

Suicune wanted to huddle down and cover her ears, but instead she just settled for wrapping her arms around herself. To herself, she thought, _Even though Dialga is not my favorite, it pains me to think that one of our own kind has been under the influence of such a monster. The dark place he must have been in, the dark things he must have experienced…oh, the horror._

"Obsidian would never reside in the overlord for centuries if he did not have an ulterior motive," said Dialga, who sounded confident of his theory. "Several months ago, he was nothing but a myth. But now, I know that he is real. I have heard him myself, felt him influence my mind, take advantage of the closeness I had with our overlord. He was merely speaking with me, but the overlord…through the illness, Obsidian must be harvesting some kind of power within him."

"Oh!" cried out Suicune, her hands flying to her lips in grief. She was so entirely devoted to Arceus, so utterly lost without him that it pained her even more to hear of such a thing. The feeling of helplessness was growing larger, like a tumor in her chest. For the first time, she wished that it were not Alfie's destiny to restore him, because now Suicune was forced to wait.

"Yes, what an _awful_ thing," said Dialga flatly. He sounded as nonchalant as ever, but his face was filled with anguish. "How the overlord has managed to withstand this evil thing, and for centuries at that, I cannot comprehend. Perhaps, I will pay a visit to my brother so we may investigate the overlord's disappearance for ourselves."

Suicune was taken aback by his sudden proposal. As loyal as he was, she was not expecting any sort of cooperation for the cause from him. "Why is that?"

"Lately, there have been breaks in time, breaks that I cannot control. I suspect that it is because of his disappearance that what is happening is happening. And it might even be happening with my brother as well." Dialga exhaled, as if the whole affair was just one big annoyance.

Suicune's interest was piqued. "Breaks in time?"

Dialga closed his pocket watch with a snap, almost declaratively. "Pokémon traveling to the past without warning, closing their eyes and suddenly meeting someone who has been dead. I have had representatives from several groups attempt to contact me, but I have been so distracted by these disasters myself that I have ignored their pleas for help. I think that it is time that I take matters in my own hands."

"You and Palkia will go to the Hall of Origin?" Suicune whispered, feeling great relief in her chest. Surely they would be able to find some clues, or at least some sort of lead on this whole matter. It was horrible enough that there were these uncontrollable schisms in time.

"Alas, I have not seen my brother in years, but there is nothing that brotherly…_love_ cannot coerce." There was an interesting smile at the corner of Dialga's lips. "We will attempt to figure out what we can. After that, however, everything will be in the overlord and Alfie's hands. We must trust them to lead our world back to greatness. And then, all we can do is hope."

* * *

><p>From inside the Pokémon Center, Alfie watched the pouring rain outside, wondering if she would rather have a spring with all clear skies and no flowers, or have one month of the year where it never stopped raining and there were flowers all over. She tapped her fingers against the cushioned bench, bouncing restlessly as she crossed her ankles. <em>If Suicune controls the winds, is there a Pokémon that controls when it rains?<em>

The time was late, but the world was still gray outside. The lights inside the Pokémon Center were dimmed down, allowing weary travelers to roll their sleeping bags out on the floor and close their eyes for the night. Alfie jumped as white lightning illuminated the inside of the building, a loud crash accompanying it shortly after. There were several rustles in the sleeping bags behind her, but nobody was awake.

"Happy birthday to me," she said softly, picking at the fabric on her dress. Her evening, so far, had been sleepless and difficult to live, but the reason why she couldn't explain. She sighed and pulled her legs to her body, resting her chin on her knees and finding contentment through the sound of the rain at the window. "Well, not until tomorrow, at least."

"You didn't tell me that tomorrow was your birthday."

Alfie turned her head slightly, just enough so that she could see Feilong's tall figure. "Well, I wasn't sure if Pokémon even celebrated birthdays," she said, earnestly looking at him as he went over and sat down next to her. "Besides, it wasn't something that I thought was that important anyway. With everyone focusing on the training for the Indigo Plateau, I figured that the last thing we needed was some distraction."

"That's no distraction." Feilong frowned at her, and she suddenly felt very guilty for keeping her birthday a secret. "Us Pokémon aren't really informed when it comes to many of the human celebrations, but birthdays are something that some of us like to keep up with. I, myself, haven't paid much attention to my age. I assume that I'm nearly fifty years old."

"That's impossible. You barely look a day over twenty-five."

Feilong laughed beneath his breath – a husky, throaty noise. "The dragons age much slower than some of the other Pokémon do," he said, offering her one of his beautiful smiles. "If I was twenty-five, I would be only Epsilon's age. Many of the older Pokémon may not pay special attention to their age – after all, it is only a number – but Epsilon keeps hold of his tightly. Maybe it's something that he uses to feel connected to his human self, I'm not sure."

Alfie could see why Epsilon would do such a thing. _Now he and Ever have a reason to hold onto their time together, _she thought. For the first time in months, she felt genuine happiness for the couple. Then she realized how, so slowly but surely, Ghost-boy was changing things. And then she felt genuine happiness for herself.

"How old would you be?" asked Feilong, sensing her longing for quietness. "In the human world?"

Alfie swung her legs back and forth, and then again she pulled them to her body. "By tomorrow, I would have been sixteen," she said. Then she laughed to herself, pressing her lips together so that the tears in her eyes didn't step too far from their boundaries. "What am I saying? I _will_ be sixteen. I shouldn't talk about myself like…like I've _died_, or it's in the past tense, or—"

"Ah, gold-eyed starlet," said Feilong. He placed his hand on her back, rubbing her shoulder blades soothingly. He was speaking to her, and his touch was on her, but his eyes were staring through the windowpane and into the rain outside. He was well aware that she was on the verge of another breakdown. "Don't be afraid to tell me."

Alfie stiffened her jaw, forcing her emotions to steady themselves. _Crying is for children, _she repeated in her mind. _I'm stronger than that. It's been almost six months. I am strong. I am brave. _Those were the lines that made her feel best. "I don't have anything to tell," she said firmly, and she commended herself for recuperating so quickly. "Really, it's not a big deal."

"I know how hard you're trying, starlet." Feilong removed his hands and put them in his pockets, but not before brushing his long hair behind his ears. "Trust me – even Epsilon still struggles after all this time, and he made the choice to remain a Pokémon nearly a decade ago. He and I are the closest of friends, and from personal experience, I can tell you that you'll eventually find the answer."

"But how can I find the answer when I'm so torn?" Alfie asked miserably. "I have Lyra and Ethan, a—and my parents at _home_. Home is where my house is, where my school is, where I was born and raised, isn't it? But _here_…here I have you guys! And I have these special powers, and I can be that strong person that I've always wanted to be."

Feilong contemplated her statement, leaning back against the bench and letting out one, huge exhalation. "Why were there tears in your eyes, dear?" When she opened and closed her mouth, searching for an answer, he repeated, "Tell me why there were tears in your eyes."

"It just isn't fair." Before Alfie could stop herself, she had blurted it out. "Sometimes, I wonder why I can't have everything. In the human world, you guys can't talk. I can't do things like…like hold Yami's hand, or listen to your jokes or Étoile's singing. But when I'm here…I can't tell my parents that I'm all right, tell them that I'm not dead. And it just isn't fair, because I want both worlds."

Feilong smiled to himself, either at something he'd thought of or what Alfie had said. "This may sound better coming from Epsilon," he began, "but once you know where you belong, then you won't be torn between our world and your world. You'll know exactly where you'll be happiest. Whether that's with us or with your family, that's for you to decide."

"But…" Alfie trailed off. "You guys _are_ my family."

Feilong looked startled by her remark, and for a moment he returned her stare. His eyes were wide, as if that was the first time he'd ever heard something like that. Then his expression softened, and he turned away to smile to himself once more. Breathily, he said, "Let me tell you something that happened long ago. Once upon a time, I was in love with Rhine – a beautiful Milotic, the loveliest I've ever seen. I loved her like nobody else did, and she returned my feelings."

Alfie furrowed her brows, intrigued by Feilong's sudden memoir. From what she'd noticed, he hadn't ever paid attention to any attractive women. They had giggled nearby, sneaking offhand glances and giving him seductive looks, and yet, he had so easily overlooked them. The thought that he was once in love with someone was completely absurd to her.

"Rhine was not much older than you," continued Feilong "And there was someone that she loved more than me – her younger brother, who she could not envision life without. One day, he grew deathly ill. She pleaded with me to join her on the high seas, to travel with her to her home so that she may have both her brother and me. But I cannot stay cooped up for long. And so, I let her go."

_It's amazing to believe that Pokémon are, in a way, just like us_, thought Alfie. _Epsilon, who would have sacrificed himself for Ever. Yami and Rhine, who love their brothers. And Feilong, who still talks about this like it happened yesterday. To each other, they look like humans and they love like humans. So what makes them different from us?_

"I let her choose where she was happiest." Feilong pursed his lips and leaned forward, silky hair draping over his narrow shoulders. The look on his face was that of absolute sadness, but not for one moment did Alfie detect any regret. "For years, I have died over and over, wishing that there was someway she could have traveled the world with me. I've had the opportunity to see her several times now, but I don't think that I could. You would never see me again if such an occurrence were to happen."

Alfie lapsed into a respectful silence, so that Feilong could have time to himself. Finally, he spoke again, "The point is, my gold-eyed starlet – someone is going to have to let someone go. In the end, the decision is all yours. Whether you're in our world or the human world, you have something amazing. You need to choose the place that _you're_ happiest." He smirked, ruffling her hair. "Even if it means that Ghost-boy will throw a temper tantrum for weeks on end."

Alfie laughed, and when Feilong removed his hand, she gave him her warmest smile. "Thanks, Feilong," she said. "You're the best."

"Remember this: Arceus will know what you truly want." Feilong looked at her seriously. "You don't need words to tell him where you want to be. When the time comes, you will either remain here or return to your life as a human. Let your heart speak to him, and he will always answer."

There was a muffled yawn behind them. "What're you guys doing up?"

Alfie's face grew warm. "Oh, Yami," she said, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "Feilong and I were just talking about some stuff. The usual Indigo Plateau strategies and all."

Yami was sleepily rubbing his eyes, and his mouth was opening in mid-yawn. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sat next to the pair, hardly awake enough to understand what was happening. "God, Alfie," he said, sounding slightly irritated. "You're a bad liar, you know that. Your cheeks get all red and stuff, and then you fiddle with your clothes and all that."

Alfie snatched her hand away from the end of her dress. She didn't bother to tell him that her lie wasn't the reason that her cheeks were reddened. She glanced at Feilong for help, but the Dragonair was lifting himself from the bench. When she caught his eye, she widened her own desperately, yet he only gave a satisfied smirk in return.

"I bid you both a good night," said Feilong, slightly bowing to them. Then he turned around and casually walked, his hands in his pockets and his posture somewhat slouched, towards the back of the Pokémon Center. The light outside illuminated the back of his silver hair, and for a moment, he resembled a phantom walking into the darkness.

Alfie looked at Yami, who was still occupied with rubbing his barely open eyes. "The truth?"

"The truth."

"We were just talking about…about where I was happiest." Alfie stared at his hand, wondering if she was supposed to hold it or to pretend like nothing had happened last week. She knew one thing for sure, though – having him was on the perks of remaining in the Pokémon world. "Epsilon keeps telling me that I'll eventually have a choice. I can stay here, or I can go back home."

"Stay here?" he asked, furrowing his brows. "Or go back home? I thought you would always be here. I didn't know that you could back if you wanted to."

"O-oh," said Alfie, flustered. She awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, that's what he said – that I have a choice. And Feilong was telling me that, in the end, it's going to be my choice and my choice alone." She looked at him, mesmerized by the crimson eyes against his dark hair. "But that's what the problem is. I don't know if I could leave."

Yami surveyed her for a few moments longer, his arms crossed. "Well, then you'll have to stay here," he declared. "There's no other option. If you go, I'll personally come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

It sounded like he was joking, but Alfie knew that he was being completely serious. "It's not that simple, Yami," she said helplessly. "It's just more complicated than that. I have a family that misses me, friends that miss me. I was doing well in school, I had a potential career ahead of me, exams to take and things to do. And being here is like feeling unaccomplished. Is the only thing I'm ever going to do as a Pokémon is win battles?"

Alfie expected his reaction to be rude, or at least harsh, but it wasn't. He sat there, contemplating her words. He worked his mouth, as if he was trying to say more but couldn't bring himself to do it. Eventually, he said, "Well, there's got to be something here that you like doing. Reasons that you would rather be here than there." His eyes flashed imperiously, and he was back to his normal, unreasoning self. "Here is way better anyway. You told me yourself that you weren't happy there."

"I was happy, just…" Alfie paused, realizing the heaviness of her words. "Just unaccomplished."

"Exactly," Yami said brightly, raising a pointed finger in the air as if that solved everything. "And for every one thing that makes you happy there, there's gotta be a hundred more here! It's not like humans have powers. You'd go back to being a boring, old _person._ And we don't have chores like Lyra does. We don't have to…what's it? Take out the trash, or set the table or clean up our rooms."

"Just because I don't have that many responsibilities here doesn't mean that here is guaranteed to be better," said Alfie, feeling slightly defensive about the human side of her.

And then she realized that she _did_ have responsibilities, and they were a heck of a lot more important than taking out the trash. _Saving the overlord, for example. Epsilon pretty much said that the entire fate of the Pokémon world rests on my shoulders, just because Arceus thought that I had a little more potential than other humans. That doesn't make me the fabled hero. Just a person who does everything that she's supposed to do._

Alfie, who was shocked at her selfish thoughts, silently scolded herself. _No, _she told herself firmly. _I didn't save Ever because someone told me to do it. I did it because I wanted to, because I thought that she deserved another chance. Is that how I feel about the entire Pokémon world? The burden of curing the overlord's disease is mine to carry…but who am I protecting this time?_

She glanced at Yami, who was going on about the perks of being a Pokémon. With every new idea, his voice was getting more and more desperate, and soon, it was almost like he was begging her to stay.

Her eyes softened, almost sadly. _Could I do that to him? Give him a chance and then tuck tail and run home as soon as I've done what I have to do? Is that fair to him? _She pursed her lips into a tight line. _Is that fair to me?_

"And that's why you should stay," concluded Yami. He kept averting his eyes, as if he was desperate to look anywhere but in her direction. His expression was lost and confused, an expression that she didn't see often. "Because you can't go back there. You can't go back to that place. You're needed here. If—if it helps, I'll never call you fat again. I swear on it."

"I wouldn't leave just because of that," said Alfie, who strangely felt inclined to laugh.

To give him the extra assurance he needed, she scooted closer to him and let him put his arm around her. As soon as she leaned against his shoulder, like she had at the clock tower, she felt his tension melt away. She closed her eyes, listening to the rain outside and letting him find comfort through her presence.

They remained there for what felt like minutes, but could have been hours. After a particularly loud crash of thunder, Alfie slowly opened her eyes and stared at her hands. They were the hands of a human – small, slender fingers, with a soft palm and connected to a thin wrist. Yami's arm, which was draped across her shoulders, was that of a human's as well. The skin was warm, and she could feel his relaxed breathing against her back.

_Would I have ever experienced something like this with Ethan? _Alfie placed her trembling hand against Yami's arm, gulping down the lump in her throat. _And if not Ethan, would it have been another human boy? Could we have grown up together, lived in a house we built ourselves and had children? Would they have been Pokémon trainers?_

Being with Yami was like experiencing what happiness was supposed to be. _But it's all wrong,_ she thought bitterly. _I wasn't supposed to be here. I wasn't supposed to fall for a Pokémon, wasn't supposed to be torn between two worlds. When I first got here, I made a pact to return home as soon as I could. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was meant to be with a human boy. A human!_

And yet, she couldn't see herself doing that with someone like Ethan, or any human for that matter. They wouldn't have Yami's dark, violet hair or his scarlet eyes. She pinched her eyes shut, forcing any doubt that she had back into the furthest corners of her mind. Then she pressed her lips to the back of Yami's hand. This was warmth that she knew, feelings that she recognized.

"Yami," she said gently, and he hummed in response. The words that she said next felt like a lie, but at the same time, they felt so perfect coming from her thoughts. "I…I won't leave you. I promise. They've already accepted that I'm gone. They don't need me."

Ghost-boy only tightened his embrace, and soon she heard his soft breathing in her hair. The guilt that she was building up in her chest was almost enough to send her over the edge. She felt like she had made an empty promise, something that she couldn't guarantee. She remained awake for many hours, wondering what the meaning of true happiness was while gazing out at the world beyond the window.

* * *

><p>"I am surprised to see you here, Dialga," said Palkia. He narrowed his eyes, as if he believed that the man before him was nothing but an apparition. "It has been many decades since we have made any kind of contact with one another. I thought you were still acting a tyrant, and a fool of yourself. What is this change I see in you?"<p>

The dimensional space in which Palkia lived in was not as inviting as the Temporal Tower, or so Dialga thought. Outside of Palkia's palace, there was nothing but an exponential vastness of fuchsia-colored space. The stone castle itself was white as marble, and there was large, coral pearls floating around the premises. For Dialga, it was a very discomforting territory to be in, considering the location.

Dialga had considered his options. At first, he had wanted to directly teleport into Palkia's home and see where it went from there. Despite his crude nature, however, he thought it best to show up at the front door and politely knock. After all, he had not seen his brother in many years. The Master of Space had spent several minutes staring his visitor down, and then they had graduated from the silent treatment to speaking.

The Master of Time straightened his clothes, paying special attention to his collar. "All is well," he said, swatting away one of the floating pearls. "My savior is the little girl – the one who looks like sunshine. I am sure that you have heard of her from the other higher-ups. But that was long ago. Months, actually. I am here to see you for a very special purpose."

"I have heard," said Palkia. He still stood in the entrance of his palace, denying his brother entry. "Some of the crueler higher-ups mock you, saying that you would have been a vegetable for centuries longer had it not been for the child. But I do not care. It is good to see you again. You are here for a special purpose? What could that be?"

The Master of Time was a skeptical creature, and taunting with words but good in nature. On the other hand, his brother was less of a jester. He was kinder to the Pokémon and was much more generous. He did not have room for clever tricks, so when he bestowed someone a compliment, it was sincere and straightforward. Out of the two, Dialga realized, Palkia might have been considered the _light_ – the good brother.

With a gentle face, pale skin and hair the color of a white seashell, he might have even been thought of as weaker, but that was not true. His red eyes were just as calculating as Dialga's, just as dangerous and just as lethal. He walked with a more graceful posture, but that was not because he was inferior, but because he held himself with great respect. Even his voice was softer, and that again did not parallel his personality. Even Dialga knew that his brother was something of enormous power.

"Just this morning, I was visited by Suicune, who had some very interesting information to share," said Dialga. "I was aware of the overlord's dormancy already. He had been hibernating in the Hall of Origin for several months now, refusing to speak much. But then Suicune came to my realm, telling me that she had felt a malevolent presence coming from there. When she journeyed there to investigate, she discovered that Arceus had vanished."

"Well, vanished!" exclaimed Palkia, his eyes wide with surprise. He opened the door wider and slipped into the main corridor, and so Dialga followed him. In the mostly uninhabited hallway, Palkia's voice echoed, "That _is_ news. I have not been there since last autumn myself, and I am not as close to him as you are. I might have never noticed."

"She beseeched that us higher-ups try and find out the cause of his disappearance for ourselves." Dialga frowned at the enclosed space, as the Temporal Tower was never surrounded by walls. He raised his eyebrows as he examined an intricately engraved vase standing off to the side. "So I vowed that you and I would go to the Hall of Origin. Besides Giratina and perhaps Suicune, we are the closest to him."

Palkia frowned. "I would agree," he said. He moved to stand in front of Dialga, who assumed it was because Palkia did not like people touching his collections. "But what could we possibly do? Everyone, even the legends, know that the transformed one is who is supposed to right this situation. The overlord summoned her for good reason. Why not lounge in this castle, far from conflict so that I may rule space as I please?"

"It is time to take action, Palkia," said Dialga firmly, thinking to himself, _Plan B: If he refuses me, then I shall knock his vase to the ground and laugh as he mourns. _"The transformed one did not save my soul all by herself. She had help from her friends. I think it polite that we return the favor. Perhaps there is something that we can find that she could not."

Palkia crossed his arms, giving his older brother some kind of smile. "I never thought that I would hear those words from you again," he commented. "Many centuries ago, you were the most valiant of us all. You would given your life in an instant if it were the good of our people. And then you changed. You became corrupted, tainted at the heart with no sense of morality or kindness. It seems that the transformed one really has transformed _you_."

Dialga responded with stubborn silence, so Palkia continued, "I am startled at the change in you. I guess I am in debt to this transformed one. After all, she did return my brother to me. I did not doubt her from the start, but now it seems that I have good reason to trust her entirely."

"So let us help her."

Palkia stood again, regarding his brother with the same scrutinizing gaze they shared. "You are so persistent," he said, as if exasperated. "That is another thing I am surprised to hear. It does not look like you are doing this for the overlord's cause. And that is the most shocking part of it all."

Dialga was quiet again. He thought_, Palkia has always been more intuitive than I have been. Unlike myself, who can only read the movements and intentions of another, my brother can read their feelings._

"She must have made some impact on you," mused Palkia to himself. He twisted his mouth as he contemplated, and then he began to smooth his white clothes. "Very well, brother. I will accompany you to the Hall of Origin. You insist that, this way, we can help the transformed one. Because she brought my brother back to me, I shall repay my debt to her. It is the least I can do."

Dialga, on the inside, felt great relief. Through his exterior expression, though, he kept his emotions under control. _I suppose that his elegant pot has been saved then. I was hesitant to destroy such a lovely piece of art anyway. _"I am grateful, Palkia."

Palkia stared down at the floor. "Surely you have noticed too." When Dialga's grave face confirmed his suspicions, he sighed and added, "Fragments of space for myself – as for you, I am presuming time. Pokémon have stepped forward and ended up somewhere else. Giratina has already had several innocent bystanders accidentally wander into his realm. He has had to erase their memories and hope that nobody questions too much."

"So you understand that it is vital we find where Arceus has gone."

"Yes, as does Giratina."

"And that it is _imperative_ that we leave immediately," reminded Dialga pointedly.

Palkia exhaled noisily, running his hands through his tousled hair. "Yes, I assumed that," he said, clearing his throat. The look in his eyes was troubled, and it was beginning to show through the tight lines around his mouth. "Then that means we should be on our way. We cannot waste any more time."

"Ah, and about that vase—"

"You cannot have it."

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: It's the **Me Gusta Vase**. Get it? Aha…like…the Me Gusta FACE. But it's VASE. Eh ~ (It's not a VAY-CE, it's a VAW-ZE.)

Leave reviews telling me what you think of the story so far. Do you like where it's going? Are they any particular characters or plot direction that you want to praise or complain about? Even personal messages work, I don't care. I'm not looking for attention. I'm looking for opinions. :D

You've read. You've _hopefully_ enjoyed. You probably haven't reviewed. I don't know if you've shared.

See you next week. ^^


	22. Vanishing Into Fear

**Began chapter: **April 13, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>April 23, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: This is one day late because I was out at a horse show all weekend, trying to win some ribbons with my girl. :3 Hopefully, this chapter kind of makes up for the one day that I missed.

This makes _Chapter Twenty_, and that means that there are only ten left. :)

**Read**! (Hopefully)  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>! (Oh, please do. I work so hard for you to enjoy this!)  
><strong>Review<strong>! (I would love to know what you think!)  
><strong>Share<strong>! (Or else)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty<span>**

Epsilon knew that something was wrong before the smell of rain and earth even swept his way. The winds were too violent, too filled with turmoil to only be delivering a simple message. Because he was not expecting her, the rushed gale nearly knocked him to the ground. When he regained his balance, he glanced around urgently, making sure that she was not hiding away in the trees or somewhere similar.

"Suicune!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Are you there? I hear you. Come out!"

He perked his ears forward and listened carefully, but for some time, there was no response. There was only the sound of the winds around him, rustling the tops of the trees and giving the forest a ghostly presence. Then suddenly, the aforementioned woman materialized yards ahead of him. As he jumped, startled by her abrupt appearance, she wept and ran forward to collapse in his arms.

"S—Suicune!" Epsilon was not sure what to do with the woman embracing him, so he just stood there and allowed her to sob into his shoulder. When her hiccups momentarily subsided, he placed a concerned hand on her arm and asked, "What has happened? I heard your winds. You must have traveled here as quickly as you could."

"It is the Masters of Time and Space," Suicune whimpered, her beautiful face twisting into something filled with anguish. When Epsilon only returned her answer with a confused look, she began to cry and hiccup again. "I am so sorry, Epsilon, but I informed Dialga of the conversation we had! You told me to keep it a secret, but I could not. I shared my discovery with him, a—and he agreed to go with his brother to the Hall of Origin. And now, they have disappeared as well!"

Epsilon was so startled that he backed away from Suicune. It was true that he was not fond of either brother (if he had to choose though, it would be Palkia over Dialga), but he could not help but feel extremely conflicted by their vanishing. _They went to the Hall of Origin and subsequently disappeared too?_

"How do you know this?" he asked, knowing that there was no room to be angry with her. After all, she had only done what was expected from her. She had looked for comfort and found it in the Pokemon who was closest to the overlord. "Suicune, how did you become aware of this news?"

"I felt it again," whispered Suicune. Her trembling hand slowly lifted its way to her lips, the way that it did whenever she did not know what else to do. "The shift in the air coming from the Hall of Origin. Neither brother was where they were supposed to be. They are gone. _Gone_!"

Epsilon lowered his eyes, wondering what he was supposed to feel. He could not concentrate though, with the bubbling and wailing of the woman beside him. "Calm yourself!" he snapped, not realizing how harsh he sounded. After all, his early morning walk though the outskirts of town had been interrupted with the most devastating news.

_This does not predict a good omen,_ he thought anxiously. _If both Dialga and Palkia have disappeared…well, they are not called the Masters of Time and Space for nothing. Order as we know it could shatter and fall apart right before our eyes. In several weeks, we may begin to notice schisms in time or…or cracks in space. In a few months, our world might not even be in the same dimension anymore._

"Things got urgent faster than I had anticipated," said Epsilon, pinching his eyes with his hands. He could already feel the stress building up. "Suicune, you must remain calm," he reminded her. "We are going to get absolutely nowhere like this. You must warn those at the House of Beasts, and any of the other higher-ups that we can trust. Only the ones we trust! This is no longer an issue that we can keep confidential."

Suicune was still sniffling, but it was obvious that she was trying her very hardest to suppress her emotions "Warn them? What shall I say?" She daintily pressed her robes to her eyes in an attempt to compose herself, and then she shakily inhaled. "And who should I speak to?"

"The Wish Maker, the Time Traveler, the Eon Twins." Epsilon began to name all of the higher-ups that he would have found trustworthy himself. As the overlord's seeker and personal friend (and also considering that the overlord's right hand man was missing in action), he knew that the responsibility to direct was left to him. "If the more selfish higher-ups learn of this, them let them."

"But, Epsilon—!"

"What could they possibly do?" interrupted the Lucario, who was feeling alert and prepared to take charge. There was nobody else qualified enough, nobody close enough to overlord to know what to do. He paced back and forth, and then he stopped and said, "There must be support, though. Any of the higher-ups, the loyal ones, would wholeheartedly agree. But you should know now, the possibility of revolution…we cannot exclude that."

"_Revolution!_" Suicune gasped, as if the word itself was blasphemy. She lowered her eyes, and then she asked, "Do you truly think that there is chance of rebellion?"

"It is the perfect circumstance," said Epsilon bitterly, resenting anyone who even _thought_ that they had the capability to be the overlord for one day. He hardly had the potential to be the seeker, let alone the leader of the entire universe, but he knew that humble hearts were not common. "The overlord has gone missing, his subjects are drifting away, loyalty is weakening, and by the day the number of rebels are growing. We would be exponentially outnumbered. From what I have been told, there is already a movement, one that is climbing in power."

Suicune huffed incredulously. "That is ridiculous. The overlord would never allow such a thing. Does this movement not recognize the power that he has? That he_ is?_"

"The point is to keep the kingdom content," said Epsilon. "One unsatisfied citizen could lead to a thousand more. As the seeker for the last decade, I have traveled across many regions and seen many things, met many people, heard many stories. They are growing restless, Suicune, and we are on a downward spiral to nowhere. That is why we must bring him back to power. They are looking for a ruler, for someone to guide them. And right now, that responsibility has fallen on nobody."

"He cannot please everyone," remarked Suicune, who seemed angered. And then she voiced his very thoughts, "They are foolish for thinking that they can be any better than he is. They do not realize that _they_ will be the ones to lead us to the end, and that the overlord is who will lead us to glory."

"The faith is dwindling," sighed Epsilon, running his hands through his hair. For one moment, he allowed himself to feel hopeless. Then, realizing what was at stake, he was spurred into action again. "Depart now, Suicune. Send your winds to whoever will listen. But choose your recipients carefully. You do not know who would be willing to put their teeth to your neck."

Suicune looked overwhelmed by his words, and so she swallowed heavily. "I understand, Epsilon," she said, her voice soft. She stared into his eyes, as if searching for trust and truth, and she stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. Even quieter, she added, "You are the human that the overlord brought into our world to save his friend. For ten years, the Master of Time was lost. But do not think that you have failed. You are here now, and you are guiding us. I believe that _this_ is your purpose – to be a leader."

Epsilon was terrified. He felt like he was fifteen-years-old again, with no knowledge of how incredible his future would be. However, if there was one thing that he learned at the overlord's side, it was how to remain in control. "Thank you, mistress," he said quietly. "Now go."

Suicune nodded. "Listen to the wind." With those words, she exhaled and whirled in a circle. The sky swept her up into the blue, and then she was gone.

The Lucario remained standing there for many minutes, clenching and unclenching his hands and gathering the strength that he would need to keep himself composed._Listen to the wind_, he thought. _She said that_ _I am here now, and I am guiding them. I thought that I failed ten years ago, that I was not welcome here if I could not finish what I was meant to do. But what if she is right? What if being here, at this very instant, is my purpose?_

"My purpose," he said. Then he resolved, "I must tell Alfie everything. We must be in this together."

Epsilon whirled on his heel and darted back to camp as swiftly as he could. He did not hesitate nor falter, and he let his sight of the aura guide his way. He could feel the wind behind him, urging him on, encouraging him to partner with the girl who could help him. Yet, as he approached the camp, which was just waking up to the sunlight, he noticed something very interesting happening.

The entire group surrounded Alfie, who was standing in the middle of them while looking up at their friendly faces. She was a merry-go-round, constantly circling as she attempted to greet every one of them with one of her brilliant smiles, her eyes bright and her expression radiant. When she was done sharing a joke with Feilong, she laughed and set down a banner that she had been holding.

"Wow!" she exclaimed breathlessly, her hands clasped together. "Thank you guys so much. I never would've expected this…this is…this is…" Her voice wavered and her eyes watered slightly. "W—wow. This is just amazing."

Epsilon curiously wandered over to the banner, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"**HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, ALFIE.**"

"Oh, Epsilon, you're back from your walk," said Feilong, picking up the banner and spreading it out. He grinned as he looked down at the words, drawn with a glittering, white marker. "Isn't this simply fantastic? I've spent the last half hour on this. I would have done it earlier, but it was hard to find any source of light, and if I had gotten Ever to illuminate the words, she might have lit the paper on fire."

Epsilon glanced at him, his expression still shocked. "What is this?" he asked stupidly.

"Don't you see?" Using his long arms, Feilong spread the banner wider, as if that would help. "Last night she told me that today she was turning sixteen, or she would have in the human world at least. I know that humans are very celebratory when it comes to these sorts of things, and since she doesn't have her family to share it with, I thought that she could share it with us instead."

"Sixteen years old," murmured Epsilon. He glanced up at Alfie, who had just noticed him and was skipping towards him. As she approached, he respectfully dipped his head and said, "I heard that it is a very special day for you, little lady. Happy birthday."

"Aw, it's really no big deal!" Alfie twirled her index finger around her curls – something that she did whenever she was not sure what else to say. She widened her eyes meaningfully, adding, "It was pretty sweet of everyone to do this. I mean, I just woke up and noticed that all of the girls were out of the tent, which is really weird because I'm usually the first one who wakes up, so I had to get up and go search for everyone."

"Yes, it was _very_ nice—"

"And then," she continued, whirling in a circle with dreamy eyes, "I went outside of the tent and then the whole group just yelled _surprise_! And I got so startled that I screamed and then everyone was laughing at me, but it was just so _nice_ that I couldn't help it! I was so happy that I kissed Yami, and then he got mad at me for doing that in front of everyone, but I just don't care because—"

"Yes, yes, Alfie, you can calm down—"

"And it's just that nobody has ever done this for me." Alfie's voice hitched, and then she let out a small whimper. When she realized what she had done, she laughed through her soft hiccups and patted her watering eyes. "I'm sorry Epsilon, for getting so excited over this, but it's honestly the sweetest thing that…that I just couldn't help myself, and I…" She whimpered again, and then she began to cry.

Epsilon was amazed at the sight before him. He had never seen anyone in tears from pure happiness, and so it was all very foreign to him. He stepped back, wondering what he could possibly say to her. And then he realized that there was nothing to say, because if there was one thing that he appreciated, it was moments where the happiness felt like it was going to explode from the inside and out into the open.

"I—is she upset?" asked Yami, as if frightened for his safety and not for Alfie's well being. Confused, he stared up at the Lucario. "I thought that we did a good job. It wasn't supposed to make her _sad_!"

Epsilon chuckled, and then he gently smacked the back of Yami's head. "You idiot," he said, not even paying attention when the younger boy hollered at the top of his lungs in protest. "This is where you stand back and let her be the way she is because she is happy, and you are happy, and that is that matters today."

Keeping his eyes fixed on the banner, Epsilon remembered a time when he felt as if he was alone in the world. He laced his hands behind his neck, thinking_, Before Alfie appeared, we were only friends. Distanced, unaware of each other's true feelings and willing to push each other out of the way to get what we wanted. But now, because of her, we are a family. We are connected, and we are here together, and she is who brought us all into each other's worlds. She fixed us. _He softened his eyes. _She fixed me._

"I'm glad to be in a time where aging one year is something to celebrate," said Ever beside him. She sighed and held onto his arm, watching as Yami inched his way closer to Alfie.

"I saw you congratulating her," Epsilon said, suppressing his laughter.

"Meh, it's not like this stupid little celebration is anything that matters to me anyway, and I could care less if she is turning sixteen or four," she said. She made sure that gave an additional tail fluff to emphasize her point, and she even rolled her eyes. And yet, the longer that she watched the bawling girl and the boy who kept attempting to comfort her, the gentler her face became. Sighing dramatically, she said, "But I suppose that I can allow myself _one_ day out of the year to care."

Epsilon relaxed in her grip, finding solace through her soft palms. "You are not hiding anything, Ever," he said jokingly. "You do not have to go out of your way to pretend that you are completely detached."

"I'm going to keep up the façade for as long as possible," Ever said, her lips quirking upwards. She did not show her smile, but Epsilon could see the stress lines from her attempts to hide it. She sighed again and flipped her braid, and as she walked away she dragged her tails beneath his chin. "And it seems that you are the only one who know what I'm thinking. Keep your mouth shut, or I'll have to shut it for you."

She sauntered away, and Epsilon rubbed the place where her tails had been, smiling to himself the entire time. _What was that I said? _he thought. _She is happy, we are happy, and that is all that matters. _His eyes followed Ever as she wandered over to the group, who was still surrounding Alfie as she repeatedly thanked each and every one of them.

And then he realized that could not tell Alfie about the overlord. Not yet, at least. This was a day where she was meant to be as she was, with the boy that had fallen in love with her and the family that she had adopted as her own. If she was content to remain as she was, well then, he was too.

The wind pushed at him from behind, sending a ghostly hum over the tops of the trees. Suicune was telling him different, that he was wrong and that he needed to tell Alfie. He stood there firmly, and then he gave his head just the slightest shake. As soon as he did, the wind song ceased and all was quiet again; she was going to trust his judgment.

For that, he silently thanked her. _Things are going to start getting rough around here, _he knew. _I do not know why the overlord and the Masters have vanished, nor do I know their whereabouts. But for the sake of Alfie, the overlord, for the world…I am going to take charge as best as I can._

* * *

><p>"You must be lying."<p>

"I am not!" exclaimed Suicune, resisting the childish urge to stomp her foot. When she realized what behavior she had been reduced to, she groaned and said, "I saw it for myself, friends, _felt _it for myself. The Hall of Origin was vacant, and when I informed the Master of Time about this predicament, he swore to me that he would travel there with his brother. It has been two days since I have heard from either of them."

Entei rose from his throne at the House of Beasts, a glowering anger in his eyes. "You will cease this nonsense, Suicune," he ordered, and then he slammed his closed fist onto the arm of the throne. The black bands around his wrist clattered against the gold, and for a long while there was a ringing echo in the room. "Do you assume that we have time for such trivialities? For such…such _preposterous _stories?"

"If you would listen for only a moment—!"

"Entei, I think that she is telling the truth," said Raikou, who looked rather bored. He was leaning against the side of the throne, his chin in his hand and his legs crossed. His observant, yellow eyes were bright behind his draping black hair, and they were looking at Suicune with some kind of understanding. "Have you ever known our sister to tell lies? While her tale, perhaps, might be blown out of proportion, there is no reason to think that this is all fiction. In fact, we should be taking this seriously. This is an upsetting matter that we could have on our hands."

"That is exactly it," said Suicune, relieved that someone as rational and wise as Raikou resided in the House of Beasts. She did not know how long she and Entei could duel without catastrophic consequences. She looked at the fiery one for a long time, willing him to comprehend her intentions through her body language. "I would not take something like this as some kind of joke. You must believe me. I am only trying to raise the awareness."

Entei glared at her back, but his expression eventually softened. With a low growl, he collapsed back into his throne, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the arms. He said, "It is true that we have never known you to fib. While you raise awareness, I will not allow myself, or any of us for that matter, to be dragged into this. The most that we can do here, at the House of Beasts, is realize what is happening and do nothing to interfere with the issue."

"These are dangerous times," agreed Raikou, who was nodding. He noticed Suicune biting her lip, and when he spoke again, his voice was gentler. "While our brother does not make the point as clear as I do, we are only looking out for you, little sister. We have known, for many years, that this day would come – you have always been free spirited, wild and untamed, and yet as compassionate as can be. You are eternally dedicated the overlord, and for that, we love you. But it can provide harm to you as well."

"I do not _need_ a babysitter," said Suicune, sounding harsher than she had meant to. To keep her emotions under control, she bit her lip even harder and looked down. Her hands trembled at her side. "What I need is someone to—"

Raikou interrupted her, "Please, sister. Be reasonable. We will do everything that we can to avoid tampering with advocates or advocating situations for this cause of yours. But Entei and I have been predicting the downfall of the overlord, and this is something that we have prepared for. We are not against a new overlord, nor are we against anyone who would dare to challenge his rule. You are, in simple terms, too emotionally attached – something that we are not."

"Have you no respect for him?" cried Suicune. "He has brought us peace for so long! Even when dormant in his hall, battling the crisis that has overwhelmed his body, we are still nowhere near the brink of war. Our people have resided beneath his careful watch since the dawn of time. He has sacrificed many things for us, done _everything_ he can to keep us happy and peaceful." Her gaze hardened. "And _this_ is how you thank him?"

"We are prepared and unattached," repeated Raikou, whose ever calculating eyes narrowed at her. "We do realize what the overlord has done for our world, but perhaps it is time for someone new. I do not speak emotionally or from the heart. I use my thoughts, what I have observed. It is you who is not capable of stabilizing your emotions."

Suicune used every fiber within her body to suppress the frustrated scream building up in her throat. _How is it that they cannot see what will happen if the overlord falls to Obsidian? _And so, trying to steady her voice, she said aloud her thoughts, "There is the monster, Obsidian, who rotted Dialga's heart and soul. He is the one who is doing the same to the overlord right now. This is not a matter of falling and claiming a new leader. This is a disaster waiting to happen, an impending danger that we must work to avoid."

"Obsidian?" asked Entei. He shared a vague glance with the man in the throne beside him.

"The malevolent creature that turned the Master of Time into a monster," said Suicune, noting the curious tone in her brother's voice. That meant that he was paying attention. "The one that turned his diamond black. Brothers, you must listen to me! This is not something that we have ever seen before. The…_thing_ that has dwelled within the overlord's body – it has been steadily growing all these years, waiting for the opportunity to arise and claim us all! If we do not slay him now, there is no telling what the future holds in store for us!"

"You are sounding more ridiculous than ever," said Entei, the flames in his clothes burning hotter. His words were controlled, but Suicune could tell that, inside, he was aflame with anger. "Since when have you been able to tell us the future, sister? What makes you so sure that you are correct?"

Suicune breathed heavily. "I have spoken with Dialga." She had hoped that her brothers would understand, would take into consideration that she was right for once. And yet, all they could do was mock her with their stares. She continued, "He knows, from personal experience, what Obsidian is seeking. He has lived with this monster in his being since the overlord fell ill. He has been forced into many dark places, forced to listen to the haunting screams of the creature inside. He _knows_."

"Just because the Master of Time was a lunatic does not mean that he is any wiser." Raikou folded his hands together, looking down at Suicune with an imperious stare. "It is true that he has since recovered and risen to a more respectable state, but just because his body was inhabited by this thing you call Obsidian does not leave me obliged to take his word. Or your word, for that matter. The fact that you even affiliate with him makes me sick. He has always called us worthless pets. You ally with someone like that?"

"He has wounded me in the past," said Suicune shakily. Not long ago, Raikou had been willing to stick up for her, but now he was against her. Because of his nature, which was influenced by distant judgment only, he was not going to stick with one side because it was the right thing to do – it was going to be harder to persuade him than the other brother. "And he has wounded my friends. But he is just as dedicated to the overlord as I am, and as long as share common goals, we shall tolerate one another. He was the only one who realized what sort of danger our world is in, and now he is gone."

"And maybe that is a good thing," commented Entei.

Suicune lowered her head, stiffening her entire body. Loud wind pushed at the windows of the House of Beasts, and the brothers were just beginning to notice. She said, "Then you truly _are_ fools. I am especially disappointed with you, Raikou, who is always so wise and smart. The both of you do not comprehend what is going to happen."

Raikou looked mildly insulted, but he said nothing. Entei, on the other hand, looked downright furious. She was never one to so blatantly insult her brothers, but Suicune was not capable of handling their ignorance any longer.

"I hope that you are sitting here, comfortable, when it happens," she said, her voice low. She recalled some of her previous conversations with Dialga about Obsidian. "If we cannot remedy this situation, Obsidian will crawl out from inside the overlord and claim his form. His power is beyond anything that you can possibly imagine. Just by resting, he is able to wither the overlord from the inside. When he awakens, he will become a living nightmare, and then you will realize what mistake you have just made."

Raikou raised his chin higher. "I do not make mistakes."

"Then it will be foolish pride that has ended you," said Suicune. She continued to stare at them for many moments longer, until their gazes lowered and hers remained high and strong. "Correct your flaws now, brothers, for you may not have much longer to do so. The dark cloud that is Obsidian is inevitably coming, and unless you stand tall from your seats and change something, then we will all be trapped in his everlasting dictatorship."

* * *

><p>The Master of Time awoke with a very irritating headache. Because of that headache, in fact, he experienced the strong urge to punch something to the ground. However, he managed to keep his composure, as there was something very strange going on. He rubbed his aching temples, attempting to soothe the underlying pain, and then he observed his surroundings.<p>

There was nothing to observe, though. There was little light, or really, a large lack of it. He noticed the black and golden tiles beneath him, which were not laid straight and had cracks running along the sides. He could not see two feet in any direction without the world fading to black, and when he stood and whirled around, demanding his location, the blackness followed him.

_Humph, _he thought sourly, crossing his arms, _not only do my captors have terrible taste in decorating, they are horrendous hosts as well._

Another voice rudely entered his mind, asking, _What do you remember?_

Dialga snorted in disbelief, immediately recognizing the voice. "What do you mean _remember_?" he asked loudly. Keeping his arms crossed, he fixed his eyes on the limited world around him, as if daring the acquaintance to reveal himself. "I remember showing up at the Hall of Origin, remember the unattractive growling before everything faded to shadows. And this is where I end up? Obsidian, your hospitality has been ever weakening since you and I parted."

_Whatever keeps you alive._

"Where is my brother?" Dialga peered at his surroundings once more, but there was no sign of the Master of Space. Harrumphing incredulously, he said, "I also remember coming with someone else, and now they are not here. Do tell me that this is not a one-person event. You have always had an exceptionally bad social life."

_The Master of Space has been…escorted to another place, _answered Obsidian. The voice was all around Dialga, and it was impossible to distinguish where it was coming from. It crawled up his neck, forcing itself into spaces and giving him instant chills. _What I am really interested in is you, my old friend. Tell me, how have you faired since our separation? Life is not as interesting, I assume._

"I would rather lock myself in a room with a thousand, stinking _dogs_ before I welcome you into my arms for another second," said Dialga flatly. He smoothed his clothes out, disgusted at how wrinkled they had become ever since his capture. "If you could do us both a favor, you can depart from the overlord now and return to wherever you came from. Our world could function better without your presence."

_It is too soon._

Dialga narrowed his eyes, and then he said, "Oh, several centuries is not enough?" When Obsidian did not respond, he glanced around at his environment again. "Could you at least provide me the knowledge of where I am? If I am going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs until I am released, I might as well attempt to learn of my location so that I may dig myself out with a spoon. I have many things to do, people to see, a tower to refurnish, dogs to disown. I do not have time for your game of 'kidnappings and hostages.'"

Obsidian chuckled quietly, his breathy voice sounding like the whispers of the dead. _Do you not recall when you and I were allies? Friends who resided on the same side as one another? Why so hostile now? We once shared a common goal, you and I._

Dialga wanted to spit in his face, but as he knew, Obsidian had no form. _Not yet, at least,_ he thought grimly. "You executed your influence over me without flaw, I will admit," he said. "I fell into your trap without as much as a second thought. I once assumed that, with your help, we could push the overlord back into power. And then I realized that there are always secrets with you, catches that you let slip by. I will not let you rot the overlord as you have rotted me."

_Yes, you realized, _said Obsidian, who was still laughing beneath his breath. However, this laugh sounded more vicious, something that had underlying motives. _You mean that someone forced me from your body, shattered the one object that had tied you and me together. If she had never come along, you would still be beneath my control, and all would have gone according to plan._

The tone of Obsidian's voice made Dialga suspicious. He leered at the blackness to the left, his senses on high alert. "Why did you bring me here?"

_Why, I was hoping that we could have a personal chat, _exclaimed Obsidian. His voice was practically dripping with a sneer. _The girl that saved you. She has proven to be more of an interference than I originally assumed – the nuisance that she is! What if you were to dispose of her? It would be so simple. Of course, I would do it myself, but as you can see, I have no tangible body parts._

"You say it like you are so sure that I can be controlled," said Dialga warily "I will do no such thing."

Obsidian was obviously expecting that answer, and so he said, _Oh, but how can you be so sure of that, my friend? Have we not worked together before? Why is it so impossible for such a thing to happen once more? Together, we could ultimately return the overlord to his grand state. The three of us alone would forever govern this world and the next, and what a spectacle it would be. _His words were not frightening, but there was a strange and malicious tone beneath them.

"No such thing!" repeated Dialga angrily, swinging his hand to the side for emphasis. He glared up at the darkness, willing that Obsidian feel the strength of his stinging glare. This whole conversation was beginning to irritate him. "I am stronger than I ever have been, you despicable creature. No matter what you say, I will never allow you into my heart, and thus you should become acquainted with the idea and we shall _never_ be one and the same again. Get out of here, before I will you away myself."

_Oh?_

Dialga suddenly felt something closing in on him. There were no walls, and no audible sounds of anything coming closer, but there was an extremely suffocating press to the air. His supply of oxygen depleted, becoming stuffier as the seconds wore on. The shadows, if possible, grew darker than they were before. His voice almost at a yell, he demanded, "What are you doing? _Cease this_!"

_I can control your fears, my friend. Force you to experience them. Not genuine, but more realistic than any nightmare you have ever experience._

Dialga's hands flew to his chest. There were scratching noises behind him, and then ahead of him, and eventually all around in the blackness. When he whirled around, searching for the disturbance, there was a loud and haunting groaning noise. It made his ears ring and his throat lock. With every sound, ice cold chills swept up his body. Something uncontrollable, like fear, began to harvest in the lower part of his stomach. Abruptly, he felt _very_ afraid.

"Cease this!" roared Dialga. He collapsed to his knees, covering his ears as he attempted to repel the terror climbing all around him. It towered above him, demanding him to be inferior, and he wanted to curl up and hide. It screeched in his ears, clawed at the skin on his back, making sure that every part of him was vibrating with the very essence of true fear. It built up inside of his chest, forcing itself into the nooks and crannies of his body.

_You are afraid._

Realizing that he had to get himself together, however, he forced himself to stand. He attempted to rewind time, to travel to the past so that he may avoid this situation. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to get the clock to turn around. He sang to time, like he always did, searching for its inner weavings so that he may control them. And yet, nothing happened.

**Began chapter: **April 13, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>April 23, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: This is one day late because I was out at a horse show all weekend, trying to win some ribbons with my girl. :3 Hopefully, this chapter kind of makes up for the one day that I missed.

This makes _Chapter Twenty_, and that means that there are only ten left. :)

**Read**! (Hopefully)  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>! (Oh, please do. I work so hard for you to enjoy this!)  
><strong>Review<strong>! (I would love to know what you think!)  
><strong>Share<strong>! (Or else)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty<span>**

Epsilon knew that something was wrong before the smell of rain and earth even swept his way. The winds were too violent, too filled with turmoil to only be delivering a simple message. Because he was not expecting her, the rushed gale nearly knocked him to the ground. When he regained his balance, he glanced around urgently, making sure that she was not hiding away in the trees or somewhere similar.

"Suicune!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Are you there? I hear you. Come out!"

He perked his ears forward and listened carefully, but for some time, there was no response. There was only the sound of the winds around him, rustling the tops of the trees and giving the forest a ghostly presence. Then suddenly, the aforementioned woman materialized yards ahead of him. As he jumped, startled by her abrupt appearance, she wept and ran forward to collapse in his arms.

"S—Suicune!" Epsilon was not sure what to do with the woman embracing him, so he just stood there and allowed her to sob into his shoulder. When her hiccups momentarily subsided, he placed a concerned hand on her arm and asked, "What has happened? I heard your winds. You must have traveled here as quickly as you could."

"It is the Masters of Time and Space," Suicune whimpered, her beautiful face twisting into something filled with anguish. When Epsilon only returned her answer with a confused look, she began to cry and hiccup again. "I am so sorry, Epsilon, but I informed Dialga of the conversation we had! You told me to keep it a secret, but I could not. I shared my discovery with him, a—and he agreed to go with his brother to the Hall of Origin. And now, they have disappeared as well!"

Epsilon was so startled that he backed away from Suicune. It was true that he was not fond of either brother (if he had to choose though, it would be Palkia over Dialga), but he could not help but feel extremely conflicted by their vanishing. _They went to the Hall of Origin and subsequently disappeared too?_

"How do you know this?" he asked, knowing that there was no room to be angry with her. After all, she had only done what was expected from her. She had looked for comfort and found it in the Pokemon who was closest to the overlord. "Suicune, how did you become aware of this news?"

"I felt it again," whispered Suicune. Her trembling hand slowly lifted its way to her lips, the way that it did whenever she did not know what else to do. "The shift in the air coming from the Hall of Origin. Neither brother was where they were supposed to be. They are gone. _Gone_!"

Epsilon lowered his eyes, wondering what he was supposed to feel. He could not concentrate though, with the bubbling and wailing of the woman beside him. "Calm yourself!" he snapped, not realizing how harsh he sounded. After all, his early morning walk though the outskirts of town had been interrupted with the most devastating news.

_This does not predict a good omen,_ he thought anxiously. _If both Dialga and Palkia have disappeared…well, they are not called the Masters of Time and Space for nothing. Order as we know it could shatter and fall apart right before our eyes. In several weeks, we may begin to notice schisms in time or…or cracks in space. In a few months, our world might not even be in the same dimension anymore._

"Things got urgent faster than I had anticipated," said Epsilon, pinching his eyes with his hands. He could already feel the stress building up. "Suicune, you must remain calm," he reminded her. "We are going to get absolutely nowhere like this. You must warn those at the House of Beasts, and any of the other higher-ups that we can trust. Only the ones we trust! This is no longer an issue that we can keep confidential."

Suicune was still sniffling, but it was obvious that she was trying her very hardest to suppress her emotions "Warn them? What shall I say?" She daintily pressed her robes to her eyes in an attempt to compose herself, and then she shakily inhaled. "And who should I speak to?"

"The Wish Maker, the Time Traveler, the Eon Twins." Epsilon began to name all of the higher-ups that he would have found trustworthy himself. As the overlord's seeker and personal friend (and also considering that the overlord's right hand man was missing in action), he knew that the responsibility to direct was left to him. "If the more selfish higher-ups learn of this, them let them."

"But, Epsilon—!"

"What could they possibly do?" interrupted the Lucario, who was feeling alert and prepared to take charge. There was nobody else qualified enough, nobody close enough to overlord to know what to do. He paced back and forth, and then he stopped and said, "There must be support, though. Any of the higher-ups, the loyal ones, would wholeheartedly agree. But you should know now, the possibility of revolution…we cannot exclude that."

"_Revolution!_" Suicune gasped, as if the word itself was blasphemy. She lowered her eyes, and then she asked, "Do you truly think that there is chance of rebellion?"

"It is the perfect circumstance," said Epsilon bitterly, resenting anyone who even _thought_ that they had the capability to be the overlord for one day. He hardly had the potential to be the seeker, let alone the leader of the entire universe, but he knew that humble hearts were not common. "The overlord has gone missing, his subjects are drifting away, loyalty is weakening, and by the day the number of rebels are growing. We would be exponentially outnumbered. From what I have been told, there is already a movement, one that is climbing in power."

Suicune huffed incredulously. "That is ridiculous. The overlord would never allow such a thing. Does this movement not recognize the power that he has? That he_ is?_"

"The point is to keep the kingdom content," said Epsilon. "One unsatisfied citizen could lead to a thousand more. As the seeker for the last decade, I have traveled across many regions and seen many things, met many people, heard many stories. They are growing restless, Suicune, and we are on a downward spiral to nowhere. That is why we must bring him back to power. They are looking for a ruler, for someone to guide them. And right now, that responsibility has fallen on nobody."

"He cannot please everyone," remarked Suicune, who seemed angered. And then she voiced his very thoughts, "They are foolish for thinking that they can be any better than he is. They do not realize that _they_ will be the ones to lead us to the end, and that the overlord is who will lead us to glory."

"The faith is dwindling," sighed Epsilon, running his hands through his hair. For one moment, he allowed himself to feel hopeless. Then, realizing what was at stake, he was spurred into action again. "Depart now, Suicune. Send your winds to whoever will listen. But choose your recipients carefully. You do not know who would be willing to put their teeth to your neck."

Suicune looked overwhelmed by his words, and so she swallowed heavily. "I understand, Epsilon," she said, her voice soft. She stared into his eyes, as if searching for trust and truth, and she stepped forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. Even quieter, she added, "You are the human that the overlord brought into our world to save his friend. For ten years, the Master of Time was lost. But do not think that you have failed. You are here now, and you are guiding us. I believe that _this_ is your purpose – to be a leader."

Epsilon was terrified. He felt like he was fifteen-years-old again, with no knowledge of how incredible his future would be. However, if there was one thing that he learned at the overlord's side, it was how to remain in control. "Thank you, mistress," he said quietly. "Now go."

Suicune nodded. "Listen to the wind." With those words, she exhaled and whirled in a circle. The sky swept her up into the blue, and then she was gone.

The Lucario remained standing there for many minutes, clenching and unclenching his hands and gathering the strength that he would need to keep himself composed._Listen to the wind_, he thought. _She said that_ _I am here now, and I am guiding them. I thought that I failed ten years ago, that I was not welcome here if I could not finish what I was meant to do. But what if she is right? What if being here, at this very instant, is my purpose?_

"My purpose," he said. Then he resolved, "I must tell Alfie everything. We must be in this together."

Epsilon whirled on his heel and darted back to camp as swiftly as he could. He did not hesitate nor falter, and he let his sight of the aura guide his way. He could feel the wind behind him, urging him on, encouraging him to partner with the girl who could help him. Yet, as he approached the camp, which was just waking up to the sunlight, he noticed something very interesting happening.

The entire group surrounded Alfie, who was standing in the middle of them while looking up at their friendly faces. She was a merry-go-round, constantly circling as she attempted to greet every one of them with one of her brilliant smiles, her eyes bright and her expression radiant. When she was done sharing a joke with Feilong, she laughed and set down a banner that she had been holding.

"Wow!" she exclaimed breathlessly, her hands clasped together. "Thank you guys so much. I never would've expected this…this is…this is…" Her voice wavered and her eyes watered slightly. "W—wow. This is just amazing."

Epsilon curiously wandered over to the banner, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"**HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY, ALFIE.**"

"Oh, Epsilon, you're back from your walk," said Feilong, picking up the banner and spreading it out. He grinned as he looked down at the words, drawn with a glittering, white marker. "Isn't this simply fantastic? I've spent the last half hour on this. I would have done it earlier, but it was hard to find any source of light, and if I had gotten Ever to illuminate the words, she might have lit the paper on fire."

Epsilon glanced at him, his expression still shocked. "What is this?" he asked stupidly.

"Don't you see?" Using his long arms, Feilong spread the banner wider, as if that would help. "Last night she told me that today she was turning sixteen, or she would have in the human world at least. I know that humans are very celebratory when it comes to these sorts of things, and since she doesn't have her family to share it with, I thought that she could share it with us instead."

"Sixteen years old," murmured Epsilon. He glanced up at Alfie, who had just noticed him and was skipping towards him. As she approached, he respectfully dipped his head and said, "I heard that it is a very special day for you, little lady. Happy birthday."

"Aw, it's really no big deal!" Alfie twirled her index finger around her curls – something that she did whenever she was not sure what else to say. She widened her eyes meaningfully, adding, "It was pretty sweet of everyone to do this. I mean, I just woke up and noticed that all of the girls were out of the tent, which is really weird because I'm usually the first one who wakes up, so I had to get up and go search for everyone."

"Yes, it was _very_ nice—"

"And then," she continued, whirling in a circle with dreamy eyes, "I went outside of the tent and then the whole group just yelled _surprise_! And I got so startled that I screamed and then everyone was laughing at me, but it was just so _nice_ that I couldn't help it! I was so happy that I kissed Yami, and then he got mad at me for doing that in front of everyone, but I just don't care because—"

"Yes, yes, Alfie, you can calm down—"

"And it's just that nobody has ever done this for me." Alfie's voice hitched, and then she let out a small whimper. When she realized what she had done, she laughed through her soft hiccups and patted her watering eyes. "I'm sorry Epsilon, for getting so excited over this, but it's honestly the sweetest thing that…that I just couldn't help myself, and I…" She whimpered again, and then she began to cry.

Epsilon was amazed at the sight before him. He had never seen anyone in tears from pure happiness, and so it was all very foreign to him. He stepped back, wondering what he could possibly say to her. And then he realized that there was nothing to say, because if there was one thing that he appreciated, it was moments where the happiness felt like it was going to explode from the inside and out into the open.

"I—is she upset?" asked Yami, as if frightened for his safety and not for Alfie's well being. Confused, he stared up at the Lucario. "I thought that we did a good job. It wasn't supposed to make her _sad_!"

Epsilon chuckled, and then he gently smacked the back of Yami's head. "You idiot," he said, not even paying attention when the younger boy hollered at the top of his lungs in protest. "This is where you stand back and let her be the way she is because she is happy, and you are happy, and that is that matters today."

Keeping his eyes fixed on the banner, Epsilon remembered a time when he felt as if he was alone in the world. He laced his hands behind his neck, thinking_, Before Alfie appeared, we were only friends. Distanced, unaware of each other's true feelings and willing to push each other out of the way to get what we wanted. But now, because of her, we are a family. We are connected, and we are here together, and she is who brought us all into each other's worlds. She fixed us. _He softened his eyes. _She fixed me._

"I'm glad to be in a time where aging one year is something to celebrate," said Ever beside him. She sighed and held onto his arm, watching as Yami inched his way closer to Alfie.

"I saw you congratulating her," Epsilon said, suppressing his laughter.

"Meh, it's not like this stupid little celebration is anything that matters to me anyway, and I could care less if she is turning sixteen or four," she said. She made sure that gave an additional tail fluff to emphasize her point, and she even rolled her eyes. And yet, the longer that she watched the bawling girl and the boy who kept attempting to comfort her, the gentler her face became. Sighing dramatically, she said, "But I suppose that I can allow myself _one_ day out of the year to care."

Epsilon relaxed in her grip, finding solace through her soft palms. "You are not hiding anything, Ever," he said jokingly. "You do not have to go out of your way to pretend that you are completely detached."

"I'm going to keep up the façade for as long as possible," Ever said, her lips quirking upwards. She did not show her smile, but Epsilon could see the stress lines from her attempts to hide it. She sighed again and flipped her braid, and as she walked away she dragged her tails beneath his chin. "And it seems that you are the only one who know what I'm thinking. Keep your mouth shut, or I'll have to shut it for you."

She sauntered away, and Epsilon rubbed the place where her tails had been, smiling to himself the entire time. _What was that I said? _he thought. _She is happy, we are happy, and that is all that matters. _His eyes followed Ever as she wandered over to the group, who was still surrounding Alfie as she repeatedly thanked each and every one of them.

And then he realized that could not tell Alfie about the overlord. Not yet, at least. This was a day where she was meant to be as she was, with the boy that had fallen in love with her and the family that she had adopted as her own. If she was content to remain as she was, well then, he was too.

The wind pushed at him from behind, sending a ghostly hum over the tops of the trees. Suicune was telling him different, that he was wrong and that he needed to tell Alfie. He stood there firmly, and then he gave his head just the slightest shake. As soon as he did, the wind song ceased and all was quiet again; she was going to trust his judgment.

For that, he silently thanked her. _Things are going to start getting rough around here, _he knew. _I do not know why the overlord and the Masters have vanished, nor do I know their whereabouts. But for the sake of Alfie, the overlord, for the world…I am going to take charge as best as I can._

* * *

><p>"You must be lying."<p>

"I am not!" exclaimed Suicune, resisting the childish urge to stomp her foot. When she realized what behavior she had been reduced to, she groaned and said, "I saw it for myself, friends, _felt _it for myself. The Hall of Origin was vacant, and when I informed the Master of Time about this predicament, he swore to me that he would travel there with his brother. It has been two days since I have heard from either of them."

Entei rose from his throne at the House of Beasts, a glowering anger in his eyes. "You will cease this nonsense, Suicune," he ordered, and then he slammed his closed fist onto the arm of the throne. The black bands around his wrist clattered against the gold, and for a long while there was a ringing echo in the room. "Do you assume that we have time for such trivialities? For such…such _preposterous _stories?"

"If you would listen for only a moment—!"

"Entei, I think that she is telling the truth," said Raikou, who looked rather bored. He was leaning against the side of the throne, his chin in his hand and his legs crossed. His observant, yellow eyes were bright behind his draping black hair, and they were looking at Suicune with some kind of understanding. "Have you ever known our sister to tell lies? While her tale, perhaps, might be blown out of proportion, there is no reason to think that this is all fiction. In fact, we should be taking this seriously. This is an upsetting matter that we could have on our hands."

"That is exactly it," said Suicune, relieved that someone as rational and wise as Raikou resided in the House of Beasts. She did not know how long she and Entei could duel without catastrophic consequences. She looked at the fiery one for a long time, willing him to comprehend her intentions through her body language. "I would not take something like this as some kind of joke. You must believe me. I am only trying to raise the awareness."

Entei glared at her back, but his expression eventually softened. With a low growl, he collapsed back into his throne, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the edge of the arms. He said, "It is true that we have never known you to fib. While you raise awareness, I will not allow myself, or any of us for that matter, to be dragged into this. The most that we can do here, at the House of Beasts, is realize what is happening and do nothing to interfere with the issue."

"These are dangerous times," agreed Raikou, who was nodding. He noticed Suicune biting her lip, and when he spoke again, his voice was gentler. "While our brother does not make the point as clear as I do, we are only looking out for you, little sister. We have known, for many years, that this day would come – you have always been free spirited, wild and untamed, and yet as compassionate as can be. You are eternally dedicated the overlord, and for that, we love you. But it can provide harm to you as well."

"I do not _need_ a babysitter," said Suicune, sounding harsher than she had meant to. To keep her emotions under control, she bit her lip even harder and looked down. Her hands trembled at her side. "What I need is someone to—"

Raikou interrupted her, "Please, sister. Be reasonable. We will do everything that we can to avoid tampering with advocates or advocating situations for this cause of yours. But Entei and I have been predicting the downfall of the overlord, and this is something that we have prepared for. We are not against a new overlord, nor are we against anyone who would dare to challenge his rule. You are, in simple terms, too emotionally attached – something that we are not."

"Have you no respect for him?" cried Suicune. "He has brought us peace for so long! Even when dormant in his hall, battling the crisis that has overwhelmed his body, we are still nowhere near the brink of war. Our people have resided beneath his careful watch since the dawn of time. He has sacrificed many things for us, done _everything_ he can to keep us happy and peaceful." Her gaze hardened. "And _this_ is how you thank him?"

"We are prepared and unattached," repeated Raikou, whose ever calculating eyes narrowed at her. "We do realize what the overlord has done for our world, but perhaps it is time for someone new. I do not speak emotionally or from the heart. I use my thoughts, what I have observed. It is you who is not capable of stabilizing your emotions."

Suicune used every fiber within her body to suppress the frustrated scream building up in her throat. _How is it that they cannot see what will happen if the overlord falls to Obsidian? _And so, trying to steady her voice, she said aloud her thoughts, "There is the monster, Obsidian, who rotted Dialga's heart and soul. He is the one who is doing the same to the overlord right now. This is not a matter of falling and claiming a new leader. This is a disaster waiting to happen, an impending danger that we must work to avoid."

"Obsidian?" asked Entei. He shared a vague glance with the man in the throne beside him.

"The malevolent creature that turned the Master of Time into a monster," said Suicune, noting the curious tone in her brother's voice. That meant that he was paying attention. "The one that turned his diamond black. Brothers, you must listen to me! This is not something that we have ever seen before. The…_thing_ that has dwelled within the overlord's body – it has been steadily growing all these years, waiting for the opportunity to arise and claim us all! If we do not slay him now, there is no telling what the future holds in store for us!"

"You are sounding more ridiculous than ever," said Entei, the flames in his clothes burning hotter. His words were controlled, but Suicune could tell that, inside, he was aflame with anger. "Since when have you been able to tell us the future, sister? What makes you so sure that you are correct?"

Suicune breathed heavily. "I have spoken with Dialga." She had hoped that her brothers would understand, would take into consideration that she was right for once. And yet, all they could do was mock her with their stares. She continued, "He knows, from personal experience, what Obsidian is seeking. He has lived with this monster in his being since the overlord fell ill. He has been forced into many dark places, forced to listen to the haunting screams of the creature inside. He _knows_."

"Just because the Master of Time was a lunatic does not mean that he is any wiser." Raikou folded his hands together, looking down at Suicune with an imperious stare. "It is true that he has since recovered and risen to a more respectable state, but just because his body was inhabited by this thing you call Obsidian does not leave me obliged to take his word. Or your word, for that matter. The fact that you even affiliate with him makes me sick. He has always called us worthless pets. You ally with someone like that?"

"He has wounded me in the past," said Suicune shakily. Not long ago, Raikou had been willing to stick up for her, but now he was against her. Because of his nature, which was influenced by distant judgment only, he was not going to stick with one side because it was the right thing to do – it was going to be harder to persuade him than the other brother. "And he has wounded my friends. But he is just as dedicated to the overlord as I am, and as long as share common goals, we shall tolerate one another. He was the only one who realized what sort of danger our world is in, and now he is gone."

"And maybe that is a good thing," commented Entei.

Suicune lowered her head, stiffening her entire body. Loud wind pushed at the windows of the House of Beasts, and the brothers were just beginning to notice. She said, "Then you truly _are_ fools. I am especially disappointed with you, Raikou, who is always so wise and smart. The both of you do not comprehend what is going to happen."

Raikou looked mildly insulted, but he said nothing. Entei, on the other hand, looked downright furious. She was never one to so blatantly insult her brothers, but Suicune was not capable of handling their ignorance any longer.

"I hope that you are sitting here, comfortable, when it happens," she said, her voice low. She recalled some of her previous conversations with Dialga about Obsidian. "If we cannot remedy this situation, Obsidian will crawl out from inside the overlord and claim his form. His power is beyond anything that you can possibly imagine. Just by resting, he is able to wither the overlord from the inside. When he awakens, he will become a living nightmare, and then you will realize what mistake you have just made."

Raikou raised his chin higher. "I do not make mistakes."

"Then it will be foolish pride that has ended you," said Suicune. She continued to stare at them for many moments longer, until their gazes lowered and hers remained high and strong. "Correct your flaws now, brothers, for you may not have much longer to do so. The dark cloud that is Obsidian is inevitably coming, and unless you stand tall from your seats and change something, then we will all be trapped in his everlasting dictatorship."

* * *

><p>The Master of Time awoke with a very irritating headache. Because of that headache, in fact, he experienced the strong urge to punch something to the ground. However, he managed to keep his composure, as there was something very strange going on. He rubbed his aching temples, attempting to soothe the underlying pain, and then he observed his surroundings.<p>

There was nothing to observe, though. There was little light, or really, a large lack of it. He noticed the black and golden tiles beneath him, which were not laid straight and had cracks running along the sides. He could not see two feet in any direction without the world fading to black, and when he stood and whirled around, demanding his location, the blackness followed him.

_Humph, _he thought sourly, crossing his arms, _not only do my captors have terrible taste in decorating, they are horrendous hosts as well._

Another voice rudely entered his mind, asking, _What do you remember?_

Dialga snorted in disbelief, immediately recognizing the voice. "What do you mean _remember_?" he asked loudly. Keeping his arms crossed, he fixed his eyes on the limited world around him, as if daring the acquaintance to reveal himself. "I remember showing up at the Hall of Origin, remember the unattractive growling before everything faded to shadows. And this is where I end up? Obsidian, your hospitality has been ever weakening since you and I parted."

_Whatever keeps you alive._

"Where is my brother?" Dialga peered at his surroundings once more, but there was no sign of the Master of Space. Harrumphing incredulously, he said, "I also remember coming with someone else, and now they are not here. Do tell me that this is not a one-person event. You have always had an exceptionally bad social life."

_The Master of Space has been…escorted to another place, _answered Obsidian. The voice was all around Dialga, and it was impossible to distinguish where it was coming from. It crawled up his neck, forcing itself into spaces and giving him instant chills. _What I am really interested in is you, my old friend. Tell me, how have you faired since our separation? Life is not as interesting, I assume._

"I would rather lock myself in a room with a thousand, stinking _dogs_ before I welcome you into my arms for another second," said Dialga flatly. He smoothed his clothes out, disgusted at how wrinkled they had become ever since his capture. "If you could do us both a favor, you can depart from the overlord now and return to wherever you came from. Our world could function better without your presence."

_It is too soon._

Dialga narrowed his eyes, and then he said, "Oh, several centuries is not enough?" When Obsidian did not respond, he glanced around at his environment again. "Could you at least provide me the knowledge of where I am? If I am going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs until I am released, I might as well attempt to learn of my location so that I may dig myself out with a spoon. I have many things to do, people to see, a tower to refurnish, dogs to disown. I do not have time for your game of 'kidnappings and hostages.'"

Obsidian chuckled quietly, his breathy voice sounding like the whispers of the dead. _Do you not recall when you and I were allies? Friends who resided on the same side as one another? Why so hostile now? We once shared a common goal, you and I._

Dialga wanted to spit in his face, but as he knew, Obsidian had no form. _Not yet, at least,_ he thought grimly. "You executed your influence over me without flaw, I will admit," he said. "I fell into your trap without as much as a second thought. I once assumed that, with your help, we could push the overlord back into power. And then I realized that there are always secrets with you, catches that you let slip by. I will not let you rot the overlord as you have rotted me."

_Yes, you realized, _said Obsidian, who was still laughing beneath his breath. However, this laugh sounded more vicious, something that had underlying motives. _You mean that someone forced me from your body, shattered the one object that had tied you and me together. If she had never come along, you would still be beneath my control, and all would have gone according to plan._

The tone of Obsidian's voice made Dialga suspicious. He leered at the blackness to the left, his senses on high alert. "Why did you bring me here?"

_Why, I was hoping that we could have a personal chat, _exclaimed Obsidian. His voice was practically dripping with a sneer. _The girl that saved you. She has proven to be more of an interference than I originally assumed – the nuisance that she is! What if you were to dispose of her? It would be so simple. Of course, I would do it myself, but as you can see, I have no tangible body parts._

"You say it like you are so sure that I can be controlled," said Dialga warily "I will do no such thing."

Obsidian was obviously expecting that answer, and so he said, _Oh, but how can you be so sure of that, my friend? Have we not worked together before? Why is it so impossible for such a thing to happen once more? Together, we could ultimately return the overlord to his grand state. The three of us alone would forever govern this world and the next, and what a spectacle it would be. _His words were not frightening, but there was a strange and malicious tone beneath them.

"No such thing!" repeated Dialga angrily, swinging his hand to the side for emphasis. He glared up at the darkness, willing that Obsidian feel the strength of his stinging glare. This whole conversation was beginning to irritate him. "I am stronger than I ever have been, you despicable creature. No matter what you say, I will never allow you into my heart, and thus you should become acquainted with the idea and we shall _never_ be one and the same again. Get out of here, before I will you away myself."

_Oh?_

Dialga suddenly felt something closing in on him. There were no walls, and no audible sounds of anything coming closer, but there was an extremely suffocating press to the air. His supply of oxygen depleted, becoming stuffier as the seconds wore on. The shadows, if possible, grew darker than they were before. His voice almost at a yell, he demanded, "What are you doing? _Cease this_!"

_I can control your fears, my friend. Force you to experience them. Not genuine, but more realistic than any nightmare you have ever experience._

Dialga's hands flew to his chest. There were scratching noises behind him, and then ahead of him, and eventually all around in the blackness. When he whirled around, searching for the disturbance, there was a loud and haunting groaning noise. It made his ears ring and his throat lock. With every sound, ice cold chills swept up his body. Something uncontrollable, like fear, began to harvest in the lower part of his stomach. Abruptly, he felt _very_ afraid.

"Cease this!" roared Dialga. He collapsed to his knees, covering his ears as he attempted to repel the terror climbing all around him. It towered above him, demanding him to be inferior, and he wanted to curl up and hide. It screeched in his ears, clawed at the skin on his back, making sure that every part of him was vibrating with the very essence of true fear. It built up inside of his chest, forcing itself into the nooks and crannies of his body.

_You are afraid._

Realizing that he had to get himself together, however, he forced himself to stand. He attempted to rewind time, to travel to the past so that he may avoid this situation. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to get the clock to turn around. He sang to time, like he always did, searching for its inner weavings so that he may control them. And yet, nothing happened.

Dialga's eyes snapped open, and he began to panic. Nothing was happening. He could not control time. He was there, trapped between Obsidian's low chuckling and a wall of terror. He backed up, falling to his knees once more. For the very first time in his life, he was so scared that he could not move, could not breathe. Everything was tight, pulled together like a drawstring waiting to snap.

_Because I am someone that you should be scared of, Dialga._

**End of Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Plot advancement. :P

Dialga's eyes snapped open, and he began to panic. Nothing was happening. He could not control time. He was there, trapped between Obsidian's low chuckling and a wall of terror. He backed up, falling to his knees once more. For the very first time in his life, he was so scared that he could not move, could not breathe. Everything was tight, pulled together like a drawstring waiting to snap.

_Because I am someone that you should be scared of, Dialga._

**End of Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Plot advancement. :P


	23. Time and Space Gone

**Began chapter: **May 3, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>May 3, 2012 (I finished this just after school!)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: I've always had fun writing about Pokémon battles, and for some reason, it's more fun to me because I've depicted all of the Pokémon as their respective gijinkas. While I was writing the battle between Lyra and Will (or Alfie and her opponent, or whatever), I was listening to some pretty awesome soundtrack music, including Suicune's battle theme and HGSS Champion/Red battle song on continuous loop. Oh, and the Kanto Gym, Intense Action music was good too.

Something strange happens in this battle though. A twist! Venture downward to find out what it is.

**_(Thanks to those readers who have favorited my story or put me on their alert. Some of you aren't reviewers, but I'm just as appreciative of a favorite as I am for a review!)_**

Also, the chapters from here on out won't consist of as much random dialogue or character development. This is the rise to the ultimate climax of the story – we don't have _time_ for such trivialities (lol). Character development is done. We're ready for the last sprint to the end. So.

**_In my standards, kind of a short chapter._**

As usual, **read, enjoy, review, **and **share**!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Two<span>**

_Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever end up here._

The guardsman curtly nodded his head, and then he stepped aside to allow the trainers and their teams through. There was a small clicking noise, a rumbling, and the stone doors began to slowly open inward. The earth trembled underneath their feet. As the doors opened, a glint of sunlight from the skyline caught the gold designs of the arc above, and the prospective champions were momentarily blinded.

_I don't know what waits inside this room, but here I am, with Yami and Epsilon and everyone else too._

Alfie inhaled softly, a short wisp of breath that stuck in her throat. At her side, she clenched and unclenched her dampening palms, hoping that she could find the fortitude within to face whatever was coming. Her eyes glanced towards the Gengar standing beside her, and once he noticed, he grabbed her hand and squeezed. She bravely followed her friends inside.

_We're going to win, and we're going to do it together._

She looked up towards the light from the skyline and searched for the shine of gold that she'd seen earlier, realizing that it may be the last real sunlight she would see for a while. However, just before she could spot it, the doors slammed shut behind her and the team was locked in darkness. She gripped Yami's hand tighter, too scared to move.

The lights, a great and pulsing violet glow, suddenly flashed on; instead of being enveloped in shadows, they were surrounded by something not so far from it. There were large, steel beams that arched up towards the black vents on the walls, and the white-purple tiles underneath them were so spotless that Alfie could see her reflection. The room was extremely cold, certainly frigid enough that her legs began shaking and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight.

"Welcome to the Pokémon League!" exclaimed a voice. A young man, who was standing in the center of the room turned towards them. His hair was the same shade as Yami's, but instead of warm eyes there was a black mask covering his pale face. He adjusted the collar of his formal shirt, and then he gave his visitors an extended bow. "Allow me to introduce myself – I am Will."

Alfie shivered, not sure if she was ready to confront the first of the Elite Four. She looked up at Lyra, who introduced herself as well, "And I'm Lyra. I'm here to become the Pokémon Champion."

"Of course!" said Will, sweeping towards them like a phantom. "And the first step to achieving that is battling me. You should be careful, however, for I have traveled all around the world, making my Psychic-type Pokémon powerful. It will not be easy to come through me. Losing is no option!"

With those words, he took a Pokéball from his belt and tossed it to the ground, and from within its confinements appeared a hulking man with dim eyes. He was heavyset, with large arms and a spiked shell around his tail. Yawning, he lumbered towards Lyra, his distant gaze settled on her.

"That's a Slowbro. He's, uh, a w—water-type," said Lyra nervously, glancing back towards her Pokémon. "U—um, I could use Etoile…she has Thunderbolt…no, what am I thinking? Get your head straight and let's concentrate." She breathed several times, and then, more confidently, she said, "Alfie, your turn."

"Do not be fooled, little lady," whispered Epsilon as she stepped forward. When she looked at him, wondering what he meant, he raised his eyebrows meaningfully and looked towards the shuffling Pokémon ahead. "The Slowbro may look like an utter dimwit, but he can hold his own in battle. He can defend himself easily, and you may find yourself bound by his strong psychic powers. Letting your guard down is dangerous."

"R—right," said Alfie, nodding. She swallowed and glanced at the Slowbro, realizing that it was usually the most unexpected opponents that could bring her down. He was easily twice her weight, an immense bulk of man that only needed to trip and land on her to crush her. But she had her vines and her Magical Leaf, and she was hoping that was all she needed. "I'll be careful."

_But what about his psychic powers_? It was difficult to believe that such a dopey looking creature could muster the intelligence to have any kind of psychic ability. Alfie breathed again, eying him as she approached the battlefield. She moved tentatively, afraid that if she made one incorrect move, he would lunge towards her and paralyze her with telekinesis. _I cannot mess up. Not on the first battle of the Elite Four. They're depending on me._

"Use Slam, Alfie!"

Alfie rushed forward, bracing herself for an incredible impact. Just before she collided with the colossal Slowbro, his eyes glowered red and she felt her entire body being gripped with an unimaginable pain. Only several steps away from him, she cried out and tripped to the ground, writhing on the floor.

She clenched her teeth as tears pooled in her eyes. With an agonized sob, she broke free from the Psychic attack and scrambled to her feet. Her insides felt burnt and her skin had taken on a flushed, pinking shade, but at least she could maintain her balance. She wiped away the pain, replacing it with sheer determination. Without even awaiting Lyra's orders, she rushed forward again, making sure that she moved quicker than the Slowbro's lazy gaze.

_Magical Leaf_, she told herself firmly. With a swipe of her hand, she summoned the bladed leaves, which went speeding towards her opponent faster than she could blink. The Slowbro, who was much too slow to move away, had to stand there helplessly as the colorful blades assaulted him.

Alfie watched him carefully, and when he edged towards her, ready to attack her again, she leapt to the side. There was a zapping noise just where she'd been standing, and she realized that if she hadn't moved quick enough, she might have been frozen by another psychic power. The Slowbro's eyes could move faster than his mass, and she found herself repeatedly dodging his persistent vision.

She knew that she was growing weak. The first Psychic attack was stronger than she had expected – it was nothing like Yami's power during their practice battles. This attack had been ruthless, a result from the strict training of an Elite Four Pokémon. She had to regain her strength, and she had to do it before the Slowbro caught up to her. Even though he was weakening as well, standing there and using a psychic ability was much easier than hopping around helplessly.

It was as if Lyra had read her mind: "Alfie, use your Giga Drain!"

Alfie leapt towards the Slowbro, hearing another zip of psychic power strike the ground behind her. Red flashed in the corner of her vision, and before the Slowbro could react, she slammed her hand down on him and drank his energy. Both of their bodies glowered vivid green as Alfie absorbed the orbs of strength. As he staggered to his knees, she rose with new life. She closed her eyes and inhaled, feeling rejuvenated, and the Slowbro fell unconscious to the ground with a large crash.

Her friends clapped and cheered behind her, and knowing that there were still so many battles left to fight, she acknowledged them with a hesitant smile. She exhaled, and then she faced the first of the Elite Four, challenging him to send out his next choice.

Will bit his lip in frustration, and as he reached for another Pokéball, he yelled, "Go, Xatu!" A beam of light shot forth from the belt on his hip, and there materialized a man who looked very much like Lu. His feathered crown and intense, black eyes narrowed at Alfie, as if he was already targeting his prey. This man was much more vicious looking than Lu, though – more raptor-like than docile.

"Quick Attack, Xatu!"

"Alfie, slam!"

The two forces sped towards one another, but the Xatu was too swift. At the last moment, he feigned to the side and clipped Alfie's shoulder. She gasped, a blunt pain throbbing on the entire left side of her body, and she staggered to the ground. _Welcome to t__he Elite Four_, she thought, panting on the tiles, _where even Quick Attack hurts like hell—_

"Future Sight!" commanded Will, who was wasting no time.

_I can't give up._ Alfie pushed herself to her feet, watching as the Xatu spread his white wings and lifted them in a beautiful arc of feathers. His form shimmered purple as he called upon his psychic ability, and Alfie prepared herself for the worst. Yet, nothing occurred, and Alfie lowered her guard, curious as to where the Xatu's power was channeling_._

"Hurry, Alfie!" Epsilon called from the sidelines. "The Future Sight! Interrupt it!"

She noticed Will's nervous fidgeting, and she realized that the Xatu - at least for the time being - was entirely vulnerable. This was her chance, and so too wasted no time; she bent down and sprinted forward to deliver another overwhelming Slam attack.

The Xatu's body flickered, the upper half of his body seemingly unaligned with his lower half, and then all Alfie saw was blackness. The pit was like an empty cave in space, without shape and without existence, and her intuition told her that something was _very wrong. _She came to a screeching halt, her eyes round, whispering to herself, "What is that?"

The vacant space sucked into itself with a _whoosh_, and from its place came the Xatu. He slashed at her with one of his wings, and she stumbled backwards, just narrowly avoiding his vicious assault. She dodged another one of his attacks, and after she ducked beneath another, she leapt up at him and collided into him from underneath. Before she could deal much damage, however, another psychic attack hit her and she became paralyzed.

_The Future Sight_! As her cries of pain caught in her throat, she heard another _whoosh_, and then she was suddenly standing in front of the Xatu again. His wings, like they had been earlier, were lifted in the air in a very spectacular pose, and he was chanting a song. Bright, violet pulses surrounded his body, creating an electric field that sparkled with energy.

"Hurry, Alfie! The Future Sight! Interrupt it!"

_W—what? _

Not giving herself time to think, she crashed into him before he could finish the enchantment, breaking through the electric field and colliding into the unsuspecting opponent. The Future Sight was discontinued. The Xatu looked startled that she had so quickly moved to disrupt him, and as he scrambled out from beneath her, he fluttered his wings and stumbled backwards.

A third _whoosh, _and then Alfie was suddenly on top of the Xatu, her palm on its head as she absorbed what little energy he appeared to have left. The noise - _whoosh! -_ happened again, and suddenly she was standing before the Xatu as he emerged from the leftovers of the black hole and flung his wing out at her. Instead of merely clipping her shoulder, she was hit head-on and was sent skidding on the ground.

_What's happening?_ Her mind was in much more turmoil than her physical state. It was as if she was time traveling, moving back and forth between the duration of the battle. One moment, she had been writhing on the ground in pain, and the next, she was in front of the Xatu. She had managed to interrupt the Future Sight because she had known it was coming. _T—This isn't right! How can nobody else notice?_

She breathed on the ground, realizing that the blow probably meant the end for her. Her arms trembled as she struggled to push herself up, and she felt weaker than she ever had in battle. Something whispered beside her ear, and when she turned, another pit of vacant space appeared before her very eyes. Its edges distorted whatever was around it, taking the surroundings and twisting them into strange shapes and colors. In the center: nothingness.

Alfie's eyes dilated with shock, and she felt like she was going to faint. Before she could fall unconscious, Lyra halted the battle and ordered her to return to the team. She emptily stood up and dragged herself back to the sidelines, where the others were awaiting her.

Yami grabbed her shoulders in frustration. "How could you possibly _not_ see that coming?" he demanded, shaking her. "What, were you spacing out as usual? _Geez_, you were doing just _fine_ and then you had to go and get all boggly-eyed!"

She pushed him away and fell to her knees, hands shaking so violently that she couldn't even keep track of them. Speechless, she only managed to give her head a small shake as Yami went off on her bad habits. _That's impossible. How can I just time travel like that in the middle of a battle? _She was more stunned by the fact that she'd traveled through time than the fact that she'd forfeited the battle.

"E—Epsilon," she breathed urgently, feeling like she would dry heave. When he didn't hear her, she said louder, "_Epsilon."_

Still, the Lucario didn't hear her; then it occurred to her how quiet her voice was. She gulped the words down, feeling them rot in her stomach as she doubled over. She pressed her head to the cold tile and shut her eyes tight, pressing her fingertips into the floor as she cried from shame and confusion. Through blinding tears, she sorrowfully watched her friends dominate the battle, unable to discern _why_ she had been felled and why only _she_ had noticed.

* * *

><p>"Epsilon, I need to talk to you."<p>

The wind, calm and comforting, shifted to a breeze that was ominous. Epsilon opened his eyes, ceasing the humming that was coming from the aura sensors behind his ears. He turned towards the girl behind him, and he was stricken by the expression of complete seriousness on her face. "Is there something I can help you with?"

They stood on the platform that connected two buildings, in which were the rooms of the first two Elite Four. On this platform slept the others, dreaming of the battle that awaited them the next day. The moon was white and full, the edges of its complete circle splitting through the blackness of the night sky. In the dark, Alfie's golden eyes looked like coins or shards of topazes. Epsilon immediately knew that she so bothered that she could not even sleep.

Alfie lowered her gaze, rubbing her arms. "It's about today."

"Ah, I see. It is nothing that you should be ashamed about." Epsilon reached out to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, raising his eyebrows so that she better understood him. Yet, she only responded with a creased forehead and an expression even more disturbing than before. "You cannot blame yourself. After all, we prevailed in the end. Perhaps, you were simply not prepared for—"

"_No_, Epsilon, that's not it."

Epsilon removed his hand, startled by her sudden interruption. The wind blew harder than before, as if warning him of impending danger. Cautiously, he asked, "What is it, then...if not about your loss?"

The groan of the trees almost overlapped her voice, ripping her words from her mouth and jumbling them with the sound of the rustling leaves. He strained to hear as she replied, "Today, when I was battling the Xatu, I time traveled."

Epsilon, astonished at her confession, stepped backwards. "_What_?"

"I time traveled," she repeated. Normally, she was eager to converse with him, delighted to listen to his stories or his tales of old. Tonight, she was strictly business. Her eyes remained fixed on him, the corners of her mouth turning downwards in a fierce frown. "I was hit by the Future Sight, and I was on the ground. Then, suddenly, I was standing in front of him again. You repeated your words, and that time I was able to stop him."

"But, Alfie, you did _not_ stop his Future Sight. You—"

Quick to state the facts, she interrupted him again, "Then that's the time travel. I _know_ I stopped it. You told me to, and I forced myself through that field around him and pushed him over. But after I did, I fast-forwarded and I was using Giga Drain on him. Again, I was transported, but this time to the past. I was slammed with his wing, right in the chest. Earlier, he had only hit my shoulder."

Epsilon searched her eyes for any signs that she could be fibbing, but he already knew that she was not. Alfie would never lie to him, not in a situation as serious as this, at least. "Alfie, you…" He trailed off, and again he attempted to deter her, "You did not stop that Future Sight, I know you did not."

"Yes, I _did_!" Her voice edged to a shout, but she managed to soothe herself before escalating to a more frantic state. Instead of sternness this time, she only looked frightened. "I—I'm sorry, Epsilon, for yelling, but I _know_ what I did. I couldn't stop it the first time, but somewhere in the past or future or wherever, I stopped it at one point or another. And I couldn't control where I was going. One second, I was in front of him, and then the next, I was somewhere else."

The Lucario looked into her again, and that time, he knew for certain that she was telling the truth. And then, a thought struck him – _The Master of Time. He has vanished, and now time is splitting down the middle. _He stared at her, hoping that she would not confirm his suspicion, "And did you see anything else strange?"

She never wavered. "Yes," she stated. "Pits of empty space. Distortions of shapes and colors. That was what distracted me at first. That's why I was clipped in the shoulder – or, I guess you saw me getting hit in the chest."

Epsilon's heart was hammered against his ribcage, and he nearly collapsed to his knees in shock. _The Master of Space! The very fabrics of this dimension is shattering, a schism of time and space. _His hands flew to his chest, clutching at the material of his shirt. _Then it is true, what I predicted. It is happening much sooner than I anticipated. Oh, overlord, save us…_

"Epsilon, what's happening?" demanded Alfie, harsher than she ever sounded before. He knew that her forceful words were not provoked by anger, but cold fear. "I forfeited the battle because I kept switching back and forth in time. Does this have something to do with Celebi or Dialga? Because if they can't do their job right, I can't do mine."

She treated the issue like it was no large deal, but Epsilon knew that, in her heart, she too realized that this was a matter that was bigger than just that. He saw the terror in her eyes, heard the fear in her voice and the smelt the dread on her skin. His breaths came shallow, and he leaned forward, looking at her very sadly. When she noticed what he was doing, her inhalation also shortened. Silent understanding passed between the two of them.

"Alfie," he began, his voice hitching. "It has nothing to do with the Time Traveler. But you are correct when you mention Dialga's name. This _is_ because of him, but it is out of his control. I fear that he is no longer in this dimension with us, and that is why time is spiraling out of control."

"W-well…" Alfie's eyes danced in circles, looking for something other than his face. "Well, where did he go? Why would he vanish like that? Why would he just leave? Doesn't he realize how important his job is?"

If not for the incredible grimness of the situation, Epsilon might have thought her accusations humorous; in actuality, they were pitiful. "No, little lady, you have misunderstood," he said gently. "The Master of Time did not voluntarily leave us, and neither did his brother Palkia, the Master of Space."

"You mean…they were taken? _Abducted_?"

Epsilon nodded, carefully evaluating her response.

A tremor went through her body. She bit her lip and said, "Then we have to go get them, don't we? What kind of stupid idiot would just take them like that? I mean, they're all powerful, aren't they? They should have been smart enough to avoid getting captured. We…we have to save them."

"We cannot." Epsilon felt the wind brush against his ears and tail, noticed that Suicune was listening, and he allowed her to. He noticed the formation of the name _Obsidian_ behind Alfie's closed lips, and it too began to construct on his tongue. "I do not know where they have gone or how to get there. But…we do know who has taken them. And whoever did has taken the overlord too, or his body at least..."

"_No_." Alfie began to cry. "_No_, that can't be."

Guilt wrenched Epsilon's heart, threatening to tear it from his chest as if it was nothing but a word. Like he had with Suicune, he let the girl run into his arms and shake with grief.

"I apologize for not telling you earlier," he said softly. "I did not expect their disappearance to affect our world so soon. I thought we had months, or at least weeks, before their vanishing became evident. And I know that you were not expecting this either, and I know that you are scared. But we must do something, and we must act soon."

Alfie sniffed once, and then she pulled away. She gave him something else that he could not have predicted, and that was her answer, "You're right. There's nothing that can be done if we just stand here doing nothing." She wiped her tears, frowning. "Where did they disappear?"

"The Hall of Origin, little lady." Epsilon sighed heavily. He wished that he had confessed the truth earlier, because it was not any easier than it could have been a week ago. "That is where Arceus vanished, along with the Masters of Time and Space, and that is where Suicune has detected a very malevolent power."

"Like…" whispered Alfie. "Like _Obsidian_?"

"Yes, like Obsidian."

Alfie, even though her face was still damp with fallen tears, contemplated as if selecting her available options. Eventually, she said, "Then we should go to the Hall of Origin, isn't that right? That's where we can find them. Maybe if Obsidian takes us to where he put everyone else, then—"

Epsilon cut her off, "No, we cannot."

"_Well_, if we did, then we'd be able to find that stupid Obsidian and everyone else! We could destroy him from his source of power, wherever that is. We'd have him cornered, Epsilon, I know we would—!"

"You will not go anywhere _near_ the Hall of Origin!" snapped Epsilon. The terror was reaching him as well; the fear was like a virus, spreading and infesting the very corners of his blood. "Little lady, perhaps you have become _too_ courageous. You must understand me – I am in no rush to place you in a situation that you have not prepared for. We need to consider other alternatives. The Masters of Time and Space can wait."

"But we can't!" Alfie was becoming emotional again. "At least four times, I traveled through space, and I must've seen at least two dimensional holes! If we don't do act now, then…" She was disrupted by her own upset sobs, and even though she looked dismayed that she was allowing herself to cry, she let the tears flow freely. "Then everyone will get hurt because I didn't do anything."

"When I meant act soon, I did not mean this soon." Epsilon ran his hand through his hair, feeling more stressed than he ever had before. The weight of the world pulled at his shoulders, tugging at him like gravity. "Alfie, please understand. We will find a solution to this as soon as we can. Suicune and I have been working together to find that solution. We would never let you down. You must wait for us. Please, do not go rushing into this."

Alfie looked at him helplessly, as if he _had _let her down. "But…!"

"Tell me that you will not attempt to go to the Hall of Origin," said Epsilon. "That is all I ask of you at this point. I do not need you to go and save anyone just yet. I only need your word."

The corners of her lips quirked downwards, and her face twitched. Her body drooped downward and she sighed, pressing her wrists to her watering eyes. "Okay, I won't."

Epsilon sent her away, and he stared at her back as she mournfully returned to the group. Like a small bird, she curled up in her sleeping bag, and even though Epsilon knew that she would not sleep that night, at least she was safe and sound.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Yep. Short and sweet, very plot-filled. Next chapter coming probably this…Sunday. I'll have a busy weekend, so I can't be sure.


	24. Where They Have Disappeared

**Began chapter: **May 3, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>May 22, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Sorry guys, but this chapter is pretty short again. Like I said, all the chapters from here on out are going to be fairly small, because they have strictly plot advancement and all the whatnot. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so late, but as I explained in my Author's Note I've been occupied with graduation, finals, AP testing, and shows. 3 Too much!

I'm glad that some of you have so patiently dealt with me, and I hope you continue to keep having that loyalty for this story. It's coming to an awfully fast close, now that we're on Chapter 23. I hope that I can wrap up _The Passionflower_ in the most satisfying and heart moving way that I possibly can.

I think that it's time to share something with you guys. Alfie's story isn't going to end as soon as you may think.

That is all.

And so! **_Read, enjoy, review, _**and **_share_**! I see you guys favoriting this story and not giving me your worded opinion. :D Even though I am as equally grateful for those favorites as I would be for reviews. I love you guys very much. Keep on reading!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Two<span>**

_Goodness gracious, it's about time. _

Alfie glanced warily behind her, making sure that everyone was asleep. Epsilon, in particular, had stood on the edge of the platform for many hours, staring up at the moon and stars and then eventually closing his eyes. However, whenever Alfie would stir, he would as well, and it had taken some time before she could get up without anyone noticing.

She quietly tiptoed over to the platform and peeked over the edge, wondering just how far up they were. The platform ran along the borders of the plateau, so all she could see were red canyons and a long, winding stream that seemed to continue on forever. Hoping that she wasn't about to make an insane mistake, she inhaled and hung back.

"Suicune," she whispered, so that she wouldn't be heard by the others. Her eyes searched the dark horizon for any kind of sign that the wind was listening. On cue, there was a soft uplift in the breeze. "Suicune, I know that you're listening. I know that you aren't supposed to talk to me, and I don't know why. But I do know this – you want to help the overlord as much as I do. That's why you have the listen to what I'm about to say. _Please_, just hear me out."

The wind whispered back, brushing along the curve of her ears. Alfie swallowed the stone in her throat, and then she continued, "I know about the overlord, and Dialga and Palkia too. I have to know where they've gone, and you and I both know who or…or _what_ has taken them. I'm requesting that you take me to the Hall of Origin."

There was no answer, and Alfie feared the Suicune's presence had departed. She glanced in all directions, still looking for solid evidence that the higher-up was there. "Suicune, please, I need your help." Again, there was no reply, and she repeated, "Please, I _need_ you to take me there."

The skies were empty, but it was as if Suicune was hiding from her, because Alfie detected the slightest hint of change in the wind.

_Fine then_, she thought, stepping further towards the edge of the lit defiantly, she stuck her foot out over the thousand-foot drop. _I'm tired of everyone thinking that I'm not serious about things. If you aren't going to take me seriously, then I'll make my point in a very SERIOUS way._

She gave Suicune another chance to intervene, but she didn't.

Without hesitation, Alfie daintily stepped her way off of the platform and into the open air. She didn't even had time to catch the breath of her fall when a powerful breeze captured her in its arms and swept her back onto solid ground again. The fear hadn't even had time to register, but she was still feeling very exhilarated when the higher-up herself whirled into view.

Suicune floated in the air, and even though she was standing on nothing, her balance was secure. Her long mane of violet hair danced around her, as if she was underwater. Whenever she moved, her robes shimmered and sparkled like starlight. She suspiciously peered at Alfie, her brows creasing and her mouth turning downwards.

"That was cheap – it was either let you die or listen to your request," she finally said, her voice like singing wind chimes. There was an extended pause before she grimly added, "You want to go to the Hall of Origin."

"That's right," said Alfie. Behind her chest, her heart was beating a hundred times per second. She felt rebellious, asking a higher-up to take her to a place that was so sacred.

Suicune tilted her head to the side. "Do not think me a fool, transformed one," she said, her voice gentle. "I heard the promise that you made to Epsilon. You told him that you would go nowhere near such an accursed place. It is under my obligation that I refuse your request, and thus I must depart you—"

"_No_!" Alfie, after realizing how loudly she'd spoken, looked behind her to confirm that everyone was still sleeping. She sighed and rubbed her arms, cradling herself in her own lonely embrace. "You're the only one who can take me there. Last winter, when I caught you at my bedroom window, you told me that I should be the one with the choice – the one who can be different. Somebody else in my place – they might have not done it, but I want to. I want to make a change."

"Those are wise words," said Suicune, "but they are also dangerous ones. You cannot comprehend what you are risking."

"I know exactly what I'm risking." Alfie stared at Suicune straight and hard, willing the woman to see the truth behind her eyes. "I'm the one who went to the Temporal Tower and faced Dialga. I'm the one who stuck that rock into Obsidian. And I'm asking you – _nicely – _to take me to the Hall of Origin, because nobody else will. I have to at least know what I'm up against."

Reminding Alfie of a willow tree, Suicune tilted her head to the other side and swept closer to her. She examined Alfie very closely, and then she noted, "You have changed, small one. You are not quite so timid anymore. What has happened to you?"

_I was once afraid of everything. I thought that the world was a frightening place. But I discovered that, somewhere, there is a home for everyone. _Alfie pursed her lips, reminding herself of the warmth she felt whenever she looked at the team. _And that, somewhere, there is a home that's worth saving._

So she said, "Now I have something to fight for."

* * *

><p>At first, there was only blackness and still air, but then there were the double doors at the top of wide stairs. The doors loomed over the staircase and the world even further below, bearing down on the columns underneath with a very imperious appearance. The sound of organs echoed along the empty abyss below the platform.<p>

Alfie stiffened her entire body, making sure that she kept very close to Suicune, who was staring up at the double doors with the same frightened look. Alfie warily glanced at her, and then she took the first step forward. "If we're going to go," she said, "we need to go now. We don't have a minute to waste."

Suicune hesitated, as if she knew exactly what was awaiting them inside. "Right," she said eventually. Following the smaller girl's lead, she too moved forward to ascend the stairs. "The last time that I was here, I encountered something very evil. I fear that we may confront the same entity again."

Together, they gulped and climbed the staircase. As they stepped further towards the doors, Alfie felt something very powerful emanating from the cracks and splinters in the doors, and she was almost tempted to turn tail and run. She glanced towards Suicune and through the determined look in the other woman's eyes, she also gained the confidence to continue onward.

"Let's go inside." Alfie swallowed again, and pressing her entire weight against the doors, she slowly pushed them open. The silence that greeted her from between the narrow cracks wasn't reassuring – it was more ominous than anything, but still she kept going. "H—help me, Suicune. This door is kind of heavy."

They opened it just enough so they could slip in and make a quick getaway if they were forced to. Once they entered the throne room, Alfie inhaled the sharp scent of emptiness and disappearance: dust. Her footsteps echoed along the columns and ceiling. As she walked further into the room, the further away from safety she felt.

"Stay close to me," said Suicune, keeping her arm close to Alfie. Her skin, even though it felt like cold rainwater, was reassuring. "We are treading unexplored waters here, so we must walk very carefully. Obs…— _HE_ could appear at any given moment. He is aware of the overlord's trust in you, so he might see you as an obstacle, something that gives Arceus hope. Not to mention, you _did_ drive a stone through his—"

Alfie hushed her, even though she felt awfully guilty for doing so. The last thing she needed was Suicune verbally announcing to Obsidian that she was standing smack dab in the middle of the Hall of Origin. "Let's just try and find any evidence we can," she hastily said, and she broke away from Suicune's circle of safety. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

She hurried over to the golden throne at the end of the room. The elegant chair was shrouded with darkness, hardly visible, and she doubted that she could have found it if she wasn't already aware that someone _else's_ decorating was obviously inspired by the Hall ("Dialga is such a wannabe..."). Even so, the throne was long deserted, webbed in spider's nests and crawling with memories of the past.

She imagined Arceus, the overlord, grandly sitting in that throne. Within her visions, the Hall of Origin was somewhere bright and lively, a place where anyone could seek the guidance of their ruler. The overlord might've had beautiful women at his side, children running at his feet…Alfie shook her head, ridiculed by her overactive imagination. _What a typical 'King of the World' scenario._

_Yes, I would agree._

Alfie stiffened, frozen where she stood. The voice was familiar, and even though this time it was calm and collected instead of shaking with screams, it still sounded just as horrible. Suicune, who was searching the corners of the room behind her, obviously hadn't heard the voice, because she was still humming softly to herself. Alfie lowered her head, her eyes hands trembling, and she whispered, "Where did you take him?"

_There are three 'him's you could be referring to, _said Obsidian, chuckling quietly. _There's the one who controls space, the one who controls everything, and the one who you nearly killed trying to rid him of my presence. Which one are you seeking? For your pretty head, I may be willing to give one of them up._

_I want all of them back, _Alfie forced herself to say. She kept her back turned towards Suicune, making sure that the other woman wasn't aware of the occurring conversation. _You need to give up this battle. The overlord will make sure that you—_

_Oh, the overlord this, the overlord that._ Obsidian's voice, which was so hazy inside of Alfie's head, suddenly sounded much clearer. _T__he overlord was...at once...in his prime. I would never admit that I could have bested him during those years, but now…like you, now he is weak and afraid. He has literally opened the gates into his heart and allowed me in. It has taken centuries of degrading his spirit, but it will be worth it in the end, I am sure._

Alfie leaned against the throne, finding it more unbearable with every second to withstand his voice. Her knuckles turned white as she dug her fingers into the chair. _I am not weak, nor am I afraid. _

_Ah, but you are. _His voice was like a caress of whispers along her cheekbone. _I do not how you managed the fortitude to challenge me back at the Temporal Tower, but here you are...alone. You do not know where I am or where I have taken those you seek. You are—_

"Look, I don't know who you think you are!" Alfie whirled around, daring Obsidian to show himself. She stormed past Suicune, who was busy searching for the disturbance but finding nothing, and glared up at the darkened ceiling. "And I don't care who you _really_ are, but we're going to find a way to put an end to what you're doing. The entire Pokémon world doesn't need you. They've—_We've _never needed you!"

_Oh? It is WE, now? _Obsidian's voice curled around her ears, giving her trembling fits. _Do you consider yourself part of this world now? Do you consider these inferior animals to be your kind? And you? They have never needed you. The human race has enslaved them, forced them to always be at war with one another. Do you think that they trust you, knowing that you come from the same people who have captured their kind?_

Alfie was done with telepathy – loud yelling was what she needed.

"Pokémon _love_ their trainers!" She balled her hands into fists, thinking of the family that Lyra had bonded together. "And humans love them! They needed each other to survive, because they depend on one another. You're the third wheel – the one that we don't need, and that's why you should just go back to whatever hellhole you came from!"

_Silence_! roared Obsidian. The room shook, and both Alfie and Suicune nearly toppled to the ground. The stone beams above crumbled, debris flaking down towards their heads. _I will not have you speak to me as such. You think that you are brave? You think that you are wise? I have slept more years than you have been alive. A creature of sixteen years cannot possibly comprehend what I have in store for this world._

"Alfie," began Suicune, her eyes wide, "we should—"

_You will be the first to witness the coming of the new age, _growled Obsidian. His voice was growing ever closer to Alfie, nearer to her heart than her ears. _I will make sure that you watch your friends and family perish – every man, woman, child, and Pokémon will never again live to see the light. You will stand there as the overlord falls prey to the insect that has been infesting his body all these years. You will watch as I emerge from his leftovers!_

Alfie's pulse raced, and she glanced at Suicune urgently, unable to endure any more of Obsidian's frightening promises. Her eyes stinging with tears, she managed to whisper, "Leave, _now_—" She was interrupted by a tremor, which rocked the room and sent towering columns to their shattering. "Suicune, we have to leave _now_!"

As Alfie fled from the room, she felt ominous whispers in her ears. She felt Obsidian's terrible breath at her neck, as if the presence was tugging her backwards. Shoving through the darkness, she collapsed into the main corridor with a gasp, and then Suicune swept them into the air and far away from the Hall of Origin.

Alfie felt herself hitting ground, and then she lowered her head and hiccupped with violent sobs.

She was unable to push away the feeling of fear that was building inside of her chest – the fear that Obsidian _would_ be the one to triumph, and that she and her friends would ultimately fail. Because of Obsidian, the great Hall of Origin had nearly collapsed on them. She wasn't about to call his bluff. Even she realized that, once he adopted his full-fledged powers, he would be unstoppable.

She glanced up at Suicune, who was turned away from her. "Alfie," said the woman. Her bright, red eyes looked solemn in the darkness, like an eclipse. "We must _not_ go back there again. This time, he was only giving us warning. He was trying to frighten you."

"Well, it worked." Alfie breathed hard, hands shaking at her wondered, _What caused the birth of something so evil? Why was he born in this world, determined to divide and conquer and take it from the inside out? _She straightened and patted at her tears. "Now I know we cannot let him win. There has to be some way to defeat him."

"You do not even know his powers," said Suicune, her voice hard. She let out a long exhalation. "That was only his voice. If the very fibers of his words can terrify a magnificent palace into submission, I can only wonder what he will become when his true form is acknowledged. The time is near, and he knows it."

Alfie shut her eyes, willing herself to think of times when she was happy. She wanted to imagine herself back in her bedroom, waking up to carefree sunlight and the smell of life downstairs. Instead, she thought of laughing with Yami and her deep conversations with Epsilon...and the powerful love that she felt for the both of them.

_I constantly remind myself that I want to fight for this world, _she thought, rubbing her arms. _But I'm still so scared. There is so much that I still don't know. If I can't even win against the Elite Four, what makes me think that I can take on the monster that overwhelmed the OVERLORD?_

"I'm going to find a way," she determined. When Suicune looked at her with doubt in her expression, Alfie only straightened her posture and lifted her chin high. "I have to. Ever since I got here, Epsilon has been drilling into my head that the overlord called me here for a good reason. For the longest time, I've been waiting for some kind of sign; a _moment_ that I knew was the time to take action. This _is_ that moment. And there's nothing you can do to stop me or convince me otherwise."

The wind pulled at Alfie's hair, her dress, and her heart. Beneath the silver moon, she and Suicune looked at one another for a long time. _The Pokémon have suffered for so long, _she thought. _Right under our noses, they have been enduring these burdens. Humans have always assumed that Pokémon have only needed us, but that's not true. They also have families and first loves. They fight for us while praying that their overlord will somehow be saved._

"Then...I cannot stop you," sad Suicune. She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "But I know what you are thinking of, and if your plans includes you returning to the Hall of Origin, you need to listen to me carefully. You must consider what makes Obsidian powerful, and how you can possibly destroy him." And, before Alfie could say anything, she quickly added, "Ah-_ah._ You cannot figure out his inner workings in that sacred place. This is something you must contemplate far away from his influence."

Alfie sighed, running her hands through her curls. Suicune was right – even though she dying for another chance to return to the Hall of Origin, it wasn't the safest place to figure things out.

"All right," she complied. "I won't try to go anywhere again. No more…stepping off of cliffs."

Suicune looked amused, but she had nothing to response with. She stared off into the distance. "The morning comes soon, and there are..._brothers_ who will be missing me," she said. She stepped into the open air, her entire body seemingly carried by empty space. "And a tidbit of advice before I leave...let courage speak for you, Alfie. Let _courage_ be the one to guide you when you need help. And then, you shall always triumph."

Suicune inhaled, and then she disappeared with the scent of rain and autumn.

_Courage_, Alfie repeated in her head, at loss for words. _Courage is what helped me at the Temporal Tower, sure. But why does she emphasize it so much? Shouldn't we approach this with good strategy? _Suicune had told her that she needed to figure out his inner workings. _Does that mean I need to figure out his history, or his intentions? Gosh, higher-ups are so vague sometimes. They're worse than Epsilon._

She noticed, just then, that she was standing on the platform that would lead them to the next Elite Four challenger. Yami and the others wouldn't be waking up for another hour, at least (it was possible Epsilon could be up within the next five minutes.) She swallowed her bigger burdens and, attempting to focus on what mattered at that moment, she hurried to her sleeping bag and curled beneath its sheets of comfort.

It wasn't long before she heard rustling, and when she peeked her head from her sleeping bag, she saw Epsilon standing exactly where he had stood the previous night. It was as if she could see through his back and into his heart, because she knew exactly what he was thinking about, and she could tell he didn't deserve the fate that he was chasing so breathlessly.

**End of Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: :)


	25. Challenging the Darkness

**Began chapter: **May 22, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>May 25, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Another plotty-plot chapter. Just the way you readers like it (I think.)

_Ooh_, chapter twenty-four! I can't wait for this story to end. I mean, of course, I've _loved_ writing it and planning it all out, but I think that it's about time for it to come to a conclusion. I'm thinking that you all are getting tired of it by now anyway, because this fanfiction is ridiculously long (not as long as _some_ that I've seen though) and I've promised you a good ending. :)

Thanks to all my readers, again – those who have reviewed, those who have favorited either _The Passionflower_ or me (yay), and those who have put me on their story alert. Even though some (many) of you don't review and put your opinion into words, it makes me happy to think that, somewhere, there's someone behind a computer who knows my story exists and finds some enjoyment in it. That's all I'm really asking for. ^_^

Anyway, another kind of quick chapter. Short and sweet, plot-filled. It'll get us moving along to what I like to call **The Final Battle. **(dun dun dun)

And like I always say – **_read, enjoy, review, _**and **_share_**, which (by the way) some of you do without thinking about it. Every time that my story is favorited or I'm put on someone's favorite authors list, you are advertising and sharing this story. And thank you _so_ much for that. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Three<span>**

"The world is _so_ ready to see our totally, spectacular _awesomeness_!"

Alfie managed a halfhearted smile at Yami's enthusiasm, yet she couldn't help but notice the strange way that the air lifted itself – heavily on her shoulders, pushing her down to her breaking point. Amongst the red plateaus and heaven-bound clouds, amongst the greats and the trainers who sought to triumph, she could hear Obsidian's echoed voice in her head.

_Do you consider yourself part of this world now, consider these inferior animals to be your kind? _Those had been his words. _You will stand there as the overlord falls prey to the insect that has been infesting his body all these years. You will watch as I emerge from his leftovers!_

Though the air was still and warm, Alfie shivered at the memory. She stood before the second building, prepared to face whichever Elite Four resided inside, and she couldn't shake the thought of Obsidian's cruel words from the Hall of Origin. Both she and Suicune realized that his time was coming closer, that he would soon surface into the monster that he was.

"Alfie, the next Elite Four member is Koga," said Yami, matter-of-factly. He wasn't yet aware of the trouble expression she'd been hiding since that morning. "He has Poison-types. I'm not sure if you're going to want to even try going against him. Not saying that Lyra is stupid or anything, but sometimes you can get reckless. So don't try it!"

Alfie blinked herself from her trance. Sheepishly, she said, "Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening. What was that?"

"You can't go against the next Elite Four member," exhaled Yami, very impatiently. "Because he's Koga, and he has Poison-types. You would be knocked out before you could say—"

"Let us not scare the little lady," said Epsilon. He gave Alfie a small smile, something that was meant to be reassuring but looked more concerned than anything. She knew that he wasn't worried about the Indigo Plateau, however, but the bigger happenings occurring in the Pokémon world. "We would not want to stop her from trying, hm?"

_I don't think he knows about what happened last night, _thought Alfie, pushing the sleepiness away. She wasn't able to detect any hint that he did, but as she knew, Epsilon was a master at concealing his feelings. "I'll try anything, no matter what," she said, teasingly pushing the hair away from his eyes. "Sorry, Yami. I know you care and all."

Yami harrumphed and crossed his arms, the usual frown on his face. "_Whatever_," he said. He was scowling, but Alfie saw his eyes soften and his mouth give just a little. "If you get knocked out, don't come crying to me about it. Everyone knows that Grass-types can never win against those Poisons. Remember that one time I used Sludge Bomb on you? It's going to be like that."

"I'm genuinely frightened," joked Alfie, trying to lighten the mood that only existed between her, Epsilon, and the wind. Instead, she felt it grow only stronger, and heart was filling with dread. "I'll just take those bugs down with an Earthquake or two."

Feilong inserted himself into the group at that moment, pointedly adjusting his black-rimmed glasses. "Now, now, everyone," he said. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Despite some – _hiccups, _that the group had with Will, I'm sure that we will emerge triumphant without any troubles this time." He looked at Alfie, but his expression wasn't condescending, but understanding. It was as if he knew why she'd tripped up so unexpectedly. "And Alfie should be free to battle whomever she thinks she can. She is capable of anything, we know."

_Free to battle whomever I think I can_, Alfie thought, face paling. _Like the monster that has taken over the overlord's body? _Ever since the voice she'd heard last night, she'd been painfully aware of her surroundings. Everything reminded her of the Hall of Origin, every sound resembled the haunting whispers of Obsidian's voice.

Feilong glanced at Lyra and the others, who were in front of them, and he suggested, "I think it's about time that we head on in, fellows. We should probably go."

"Remember, everyone," reminded Epsilon heartily, "to stay confident. Confidence is the key to succeeding during battle. Paying attention to your environment also matters." He and Feilong strode ahead, their steps long and determined to go somewhere.

Alfie watched Yami as he also walked forward, and her lower lip trembled. "Yami—" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, making sure that he was looking directly into her eyes. When he tilted his head, silently asking her what the matter was, she inhaled sharply and, without hesitation, said, "I love you."

Yami's eyebrows creased, as if he was bothered, but he looked as startled as she'd expected him to. Before he could say anything else, Alfie continued, "You don't have to say anything. I don't need you to." She pursed her lips, squeezing his arm harder. "I think that something's going to happen to me, and if something does…I don't want you to be scared. I want you to know that I'm going to be all right."

"Alfie, where is this—"

"_Never_ be scared." Alfie stared at his eyes hard, making sure that he was absorbing every word she was giving him, and she knew he was. "All I'm asking is that you keep your head high, and no matter what happens, I want you to hold onto the faith that I willfind you again. When nobody else believes that I'm there, I want _you_ to be the one who knows different."

Yami was stunned into silence. "I…"

"I'm always there, and I always have been," she said. "All this time, I've been searching for the place that I truly belonged. And even though I've thought about it so much, I'm still not sure. My head tells me one place, but my heart tells me something else. It's telling me something I can't even understand. Whether I return or not, this is my last goodbye."

" _G—goodbye_?" stammered Yami, still shocked. Suddenly, he grew agitated. "Where are you even _going_? Come on, this all sounds so dumb. Look, I'll even say that I love you too. Let's just go inside."

When he tried to turn ahead, Alfie tightened his grip on his wrist and tugged back. "Yami," she said, more seriously than she'd ever said his name. "You have to promise me – that you'll trust me to decide where I belong, whether it's here or with the humans." She gave him the slightest nod, willing him to understand what she was saying. "You have to believe that I'll truly know where my home is. You have to believe that I'll go against all of the odds to find my way there. And, most of all, you have to trust me."

"Alfie, come on—"

"_Promise _me."

"Alright, alright, I promise," relented Yami, who sighed noisily in exasperation. When she finally allowed him to walk forward, he glanced down at her with a strange look on his face. All she could do was breathe in the redness of his eyes, the sharpness of his cheekbones and the love that she found through him. "I'm not going to ask what's up or where on earth that speech came from, because when I do, I usually get something _far_ from my expectations."

As they walked, Alfie peered up at him innocently, making sure that both of her hands were secure around his forearm. _He doesn't understand the seriousness of what I just said_, _but I didn't expect him to do that either, _she thought, content with how things were. _As long as he's aware of…what could possibly happen, I'm perfectly happy. As long as he knows that I would never intentionally leave him._

In truth, the speech was random and had come from literally nowhere. And yet, she felt like she'd been holding it within her for a long time. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and _soon_ – the awful feeling prodded and played with her, tampering with her ability to think clearly and live without anxiety.

"In fact," continued Yami, his expression flat as he looked down at her again, "everything seems to be spontaneous with you. Y'know, running into the Legendary Beasts at the Bell Tower, finding out that you're actually a human and that you've died before, learning that you were sent here by the overlord for some great purpose that nobody really understands…Getting a sweet, little kiss at the top of the clock tower."

Alfie playfully pinched his arm, wishing that the moment could last forever. She wanted to be caught in time with him, right there in between two battles and right beneath the greatest battle of all time, to forever see the red plateaus in every direction and the cloudless sky above. "It's not my fault that you chose to affiliate yourself with a very interesting person," she said.

"I didn't choose to," said Yami. For the third time, he looked down at her and not at the path ahead. This time, however, his gaze locked on her and stayed there. Even though he looked uncomfortable with the words he was about to say, he went on, "You're the one practiced battles with me and built snow forts with me. You're…you're the one who said you'd be there for me. So you see that it wasn't my doing at all. Geez."

Alfie lavished in those rare moments when Yami, though he was fidgety about it, would open up to her and let her know what he really thought. She laughed when he put her in a headlock and began to ruffle her hair. When she pulled away from him, she noticed that he had removed the glass iris from her hair and was caressing it, deep in contemplation.

"Dummy," said Yami fondly, his attention still on the glass embellishment. "You aren't going anywhere, I'm telling you that now." He grinned, revealing his phantom-like teeth, and then he carefully clipped and arranged the flower in her hair again. "Besides, even if you tried to leave me, you'd be too fat to waddle very far."

Étoile overheard his words from ahead and whirled around, glaring at Yami with her hands on her hips. Her entire assortments of colorful clips and fancy decorations glittered as she scolded, "Ghost-boy, I swear that you're the only personin the world with the audacity to call such a lovely, little girl _overweight_!"

"Alfie, you're fat," said Ever, her face expressionless. With her tails fluffed and her small hands at her braid, as usual, she then looked at Étoile expectantly and said, "See? That makes two of us."

"I'm on Étoile's side for this one, girls." Feilong raised his hand timidly, and when he thought nobody was looking, he gave his glasses another adjustment. The angel-ears behind his hair looked like blossoming flowers at that moment, white as light and sweeping like hill slopes. Yet, there was something darker behind this ears, hiding behind his figure like a shadow, and he didn't notice. "Alfie is fitter than I am."

Amongst the family-like bickering of the others, Alfie felt her voice lock in her throat. That was when she heard the whispers.

_That was what you meant by 'we', _it spoke. _Despite your circumstances, you have managed to find a place between a rock hard crevice that nobody wanted to fill. But does that make you a Pokémon? Does making friends in this world suddenly allow you to belong here? And are you willing to sacrifice yourself to protect these animals? _There was a slight pause, and then the voice chuckled. _I like the fear I see in your eyes, small one. I like that you are afraid of me._

"Obsidian." Alfie said the name so quietly that nobody else heard. Her body was stiff, but her eyes were frantic, searching for the shift in the air or the shadow that indicated his presence. She hadn't expected him to reach out from beyond his sleep in the Hall of Origin, not out to her, and especially not so shortly after speaking with him.

There was a long breath, and then with the exhalation came another chuckle. _I feel myself growing, and once I am powerful enough, you will finally be able to see me behind the eyes of your 'overlord'. For hundreds of years, watching his soul wither as I take his body has been my ultimate goal. And yet…here you come. He summoned you here, and for what? To destroy me?_

Alfie's hands clenched into shaking fists. She kept her eyes fixed on the others, hoping that they couldn't see the change in her expression. _That's the rumor going around, _she said mentally. Her head was ringing with the intermingling voices. _But it's not just a rumor. It's true._

_Ah, and so you confirm your intentions, _exclaimed Obsidian. His tone grew wicked, and Alfie could practically see the ruthless grin on his voice. _You state that you will be the one to destroy me. You think that you are capable of such a task? You think that you are truly the chosen one, the girl who, though no one else can, defeat the great Obsidian?_

"Alfie, come on, we need to go inside now." Yami reached for her hand, but Alfie pulled back, shaking her head in horror. Confused, he stared at her and asked, "What's wrong? What are you saying no for? Are you feeling all right? You're all pale and stuff."

_Fine then!_ bellowed Obsidian's voice in her head, making her vision spin. Alfie's world seemed to tremble into an earthquake then, but nobody else noticed. _If you are so sure that you are fit to defeat the great Obsidian, then you will be the first and the last to try! I extend a formal invitation to you, dear, as the first living creature that will ever see my realm long enough to hear your own, dying screams. Come now, I have little patience for you._

Alfie gasped, and then she felt like she was being sucked into herself. Her entire world collapsed around, shattering into a hundred million pieces that glittered and glowed. "Y—Yami," she said, panicking. She faced him, just long enough to mouth, "Remember the promise!" And then, lost amongst blurry shapes and fading lights, she was pulled into a world that should never have existed.

* * *

><p>Everything was black, and that was all Alfie recognized. Her head was throbbing with a pain that reminded her of unconsciousness, her body pressed up against a floor like cold concrete. She clutched at her aching head and groaned, trembling as she forced herself to her feet. Even though she'd had the time to let her vision adjust to the darkness, she was unable to see anything at all – not even her own hands.<p>

"O—Obsidian?" she called out meekly. When he didn't respond, she stumbled backwards and promptly collided with a wall. As her nails raked the textured stone, she again said, "Obsidian. _Obsidian_."

_Did he just place me in quarantine? Is this the kind of place that he put Dialga and Palkia and the overlord in? _Alfie thought, whimpering to herself. Her stomach felt fluttery, and her head was beginning to spin even more. Her breaths began coming in short, panicked gasps. _I don't like small, dark spaces. _

Even though there was a wall behind her, from behind it came a deep, flute-like noise. The sound whistled and hummed a haunting song, and suddenly, the wall disappeared and Alfie fell backwards onto her back. She scrambled to her feet again, desperately seeking the source of the noise in the darkness. The flute reminded her of tribal music, of high fires and blacker places still.

And from the corner of her vision, she saw a shape of white. The form, which closely resembled that of a human body, floated aimlessly. However, as she threw her hands to her mouth to muffle a gasp, the shape turned its head towards her and began to float in her direction. Where its eyes should have been were black pits, and as it came closer, she saw the draping lines of a dress and its long hair.

_G—ghost? _Alfie had to bite her tongue to avoid screaming. _I don't like ghosts either! N—not this kind, at least! _Her heart pounded in her throat, pushing the fear into an audible whimper. She crawled backwards, running into another wall. Cold shivers shook her world, and by the time the white shape was nearly at her feet, she was sniffling under tears.

As soon as her hands touched the stone, the ghost wailed and shrieked and appeared at her face. She finally screamed, clambering up the wall and turning around to face the cold stone so that she wouldn't have to look at its face. She felt its horrid hands on her neck, pulling at her hair and crying in her ears.

_Are you afraid yet, Alfie?_

Again, the wall in front of her disappeared and she fell to her knees. When she looked up, she was looking into Yami's red eyes. She cried out in relief, "Oh god, Yami!" and she went into his arms. The boy said nothing, however, and as she hugged him tight, she only felt his cold stare. She glanced up at him, and once their eyes made contact, he shoved her away.

"You're not a Pokémon," he said, sounding disgusted.

The smarter part of Alfie's mind was telling her that this was, of course, nothing but an illusion, but another part of her was reaching out for something familiar. Confused and wounded, she said, "Y—Yami. Since when has that ever been a problem?"

Yami stared straight at her, his gaze never wavering. "You're a human," he stated. When she tried to walk towards him, he recoiled and stepped back. "I've never liked them. The humans _stole_ my brother from me, enslaved the rest of the Pokémon kind, and they've forced me to battle when all I want is freedom—! And you're only another one. You've watched all of this happen."

_This is only an illusion, something of Obsidian's doing. Yami would never say anything like this, _Alfie told herself. Her panicked breathing slowed, but she couldn't help but wonder if these were the secrets that he was harboring. And, before she knew it, she was falling into another frenzied attack. "N—no, I didn't. I swear! I swear I have no idea what happened to Malacai, I—"

_You are so very much in love with this boy that you are more afraid of him than me. You cower at the thought of him never wanting you again. You are so attached to the one person who has ever loved you that you cannot stand to be alone again._

"You should just go back to where you came from," spat Yami, eyes bitter with loathing. Again, he backed off when Alfie attempted to go near him. "The only thing I've ever really wanted was just a place for my brother and me. Just _us_. I've never needed another family, and especially not something with a _human_ girl."

"An illusion, an illusion. Be brave and make it go away, it's _just_ an illusion!" whispered Alfie. Her hands were wringing her hair, her body was quivering with suppressed sobs. She shut her eyes tight and tried to force away the coldness she felt through his voice. At last, she obtained the fortitude to open her eyes and begin, "Yami, I—"

The Gengar had disappeared. Behind Alfie, there was a low growling. Her breath locked in her throat again, but once she turned around and looked down at her leg, she couldn't resist emitting another high-pitched scream.

_You love Pokémon, as long as they look like you, no? You love their faces, to hold their hands and feel their hair and understand their eyes. But you will never be able to comprehend their world, so long as they resemble nothing but animalistic beasts._

Her left leg, which she had tended for so long, was bright red with blood. There were two open wounds at the midpoint between her ankle and knee, caused by the raking of white teeth through her skin. The growling grew louder, rumbling in her ears, and Alfie was faced with a black and white canine with blinded intentions. "M—Mightyena."

_You were right, Alfie. He managed to escape from the black market trader, willing to terrorize and tear apart any obstacle blocking his path. You were only five years old when it happened – nearly ten years ago. Yet, you still remember every moment of that day. You remember walking home, hearing the snarling coming from the forest, and then screaming as he tore past you._

The Mightyena circled her, ears pinned and tail bristling as he lifted his lip in a snarl. Alfie cradled her wounded leg, her mouth slowly opening in a gape as the dog stalked her. It yapped at her and raised one of its paws, as if threatening to pounce on her. In the time that it took for Alfie to blink and reopen her eyes, the canine had already launched itself at her.

She cried out and covered her head with her hands, waiting for the familiar feel of teeth breaking her skin, but the pain never arrived. Instead, she felt hands forcefully tugging her upwards, giving her no time to regain her balance as she stumbled onto her feet. Her eyes went round with surprise. "M—Mom," she said. "Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Get up, and stand up straight," said her mother. "Don't slouch. It looks sloppy. Why can't you stand more like Lyra?"

Dad added in, "She's such a nice, young lady. She knows so much about Pokémon – she's definitely going somewhere in her life. Maybe she could get a job as a professor or a gym leader someday. And even Ethan, he's such a smart kid." He glared at her accusingly. "And what do _you_ plan on doing? Becoming a fiction writer or something? There's no place for people like you in this world."

_And something you have feared ever more – failing your parents. You honestly feel like they have never loved you, is that not correct? You believe that they would rather have any other daughter besides you. You think that the day that you began to fear Pokémon is the day that you shunned their values, becoming alien in a world that was not your own._

"Mom, Dad, I've _tried_," said Alfie through tears. Like she had with Yami, she attempted to embrace her parents, but they shook their heads with disappointment and backed away. Her hand hovered over her leg, which was no longer bleeding. Yet, she could still feel the scars. "I've taken all of the advanced placement classes, I've been in _so_ many clubs, I—I've gotten straight A's my whole life!"

_You have always been aware that they loved Lyra and Ethan more than you, and still, even after your death, you cannot help but wonder if that is what they wanted. Little child, when was the last time they tucked you in at night? The last time they told you that they loved you?_

"Why can't you just be a normal kid, Alfie?" Mom asked, exasperated. She curtly straightened Alfie's clothes and patted down her hair. When she stepped back, she still looked disappointed with the young girl in front of her. "Why couldn't you just make friends and obsess over Pokémon, like everyone else? All of the other parents give us grief for having someone who is different."

"And those scars on your leg. They're so unsightly." Dad glanced at them, contorting his face with distaste. "You should have listened to us and gotten home sooner that day. Then maybe you wouldn't have been attacked like that. That's what you deserve for disobeying curfew."

Alfie broke down them, her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. When she fell to her knees, bawling into her hands, she only felt the irritated eyes of her parents above her, and that made her cry harder. She had never felt so utterly lost, not even when she'd died and reappeared in a new body. Nothing could compare to the anguish she felt at that moment.

_Are you afraid now? Or are you just lost in despair, like you should be? _Obsidian's presence, instead of her parents then, hung over her. She felt his invisible hands rest on her back, comforting her behind worse intentions. His wicked smile was evident again. _Like you, the overlord has his own fears. He worries that he will fail his entire kingdom. He worries that he is not what they want. And that is how I was able to destroy him without touching him. I am strengthened by your grief, your terror, and your loss of hope. That is the elixir of life that runs through my blood._

Alfie felt undeniable hatred boil inside of her – all for Obsidian. "You're a monstrosity," she said softly. She said those words, but her will was dying; she no longer felt the drive she'd felt before to destroy him. Instead, she wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

_Tell it to me again, _hungrily whispered Obsidian at her ears. _Let me feel your sorrow, your hatred. Allow me to destroy you like I did to your 'overlord'. Is that not what you want? Would life not be easier if you did not exist?_

"I—" Alfie halted, unsure of her words. And then she said, "Let courage speak for you, little child. Let _courage_ be the one to guide you when you need help." Those words, spoken by Suicune, seemed more worthless than anything at that point – but they had to have some kind of meaning. _What can courage do for me now? How can spontaneous courage help me overcome what I've always been afraid of?_

Obsidian's voice wavered, _What was that you said?_

Alfie breathed hard against her palms, and suddenly, a very suffocating wave of anger gripped her. "You've taken those who are most important to me and used them against me," she said quietly. "You forced that stupid clone of Yami to say that he didn't want me, forced my parents to pick at me until I felt like nothing. You took that innocent Pokémon and made him into something that he wasn't. Before it all, you used a screaming ghost to make me feel my weakest. And to think that you did the same to the overlord before taking his body…" And then she repeated, harsher than ever, "You are a monstrosity_, _Obsidian!"

_You wretch, _hissed the entity. She felt his presence retreat from her, but something was wrong with the way he spoke. Then she realized that his intentions were to completely destroy her. _You have provided me with enough reason to strike you down you where you stand. Your grief and fear has given me the strength I need to. After all these months, believing that you could overcome me because of some made up destiny, you shall be proven wrong! Look into the eyes of your feller, and then you will understand what death feels like!_

There was an abrupt flash of light, and Obsidian cried out_, Agh_! Their surroundings lit up with the strength of a thousand stars, illuminating and revealing the fallen remains of the Hall of Origin. The columns and beams were in worse shape than before, and the floor was cracked nearly in half. To her right, Alfie saw a white vortex, swirling amongst the intricate designs on the wall. In the maelstrom, she saw her reflection, and then someone's hand reached out to her and pulled her in.

As she was, again, hauled into another world, she heard Obsidian's scream of rage, "_Giratina! _You'll pay for this!"

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Mreow. The Reverse World?

I think this chapter, while giving you mostly plot, has also given us some character development. :D


	26. Falling Into the Reverse World

**Began chapter: **May 26, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>May 30, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Gosh, can this fanfiction just hurry up and finish itself? Nah, I'm just kidding. I love writing _The Passionflower_, but sometimes, when your story is getting closer to its finale, you can't help but wish you were writing the conclusion already. I'd like to put **complete** on its status and then move on with bigger and better fanfictions. (You know, like the se—)

**_AHEM_**. I don't know what my alter ego was about to say there, but you should probably get onto reading now. You probably shouldn't pay attention to anything said ego has already said. Ridiculous things tend to come out of its mouth. Ridiculous.

Read, enjoy, review, share. Get moving.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Four<span>**

"E—Epsilon, the _sky_. Look at the sky!"

The Lucario's breath hitched and he whirled around in all directions, unable to remove his fixed stare on the clouds above. At first, he could only hear the panicked screams of both his friends and all of the trainers around, but then there came the distant rumble of thunder and the smell of destruction. He shut his eyes, thinking to himself, _This is it. This is the day that we have feared for so long. Obsidian is here._

Yami, who was not usually so straightforward, grabbed him by the shoulders and demanded, "What's happening?" When he received only a garbled response, his voice climbed to a fragile yell. "Epsilon, the sky looks like it's about to fall _apart, _and Alfie has literally just disappeared into thin air! You're the one who's all smart when to comes to stuff like this, so do something about it!"

Everything with matter was beginning to fall apart – the cliffs, the ground, the buildings. They did not shatter into nothingness like expected, but they instead broke into their basest parts. Debris fell from above, and Epsilon could almost hear the sound of Obsidian's pleased laughter. Trainers, all of whom had no clue what was happening, merged into frightened crowds. Pokémon, some who had been expecting the overlord's downfall and others who had not seen it coming, could not help but tremble with fear.

Even Feilong looked on the verge of mental breakdown, even though he was normally so composed and refined at the edges. He took Yami's arm and pulled him away from the other man, who was still trying to accept the fact that the overlord had finally lost his battle. The Dragonair breathed heavily, and then he said, "He's right, Epsilon. You've been preparing for this day for so long, and now it's time to act."

"I—I cannot!" exclaimed the Lucario, who immediately felt abashed at saying such a thing. He repeated Yami's frantic words in his head, _The sky looks like it's about to fall apart, and Alfie has literally just disappeared into thin air. Do something about it_. Then he thought, _Alfie is gone. Obsidian took her, and he did it right under my nose._

"Time and space, all gone," said Étoile, who looked to be the calmest of the bunch. She observed the crumbling world around her, but she paid no special attention to the disintegrating buildings or the reddened atmosphere above. "And now, the overlord as well. The one who created everything that we are and everything that we've ever known." Her eyes flickered with the first signs of apprehension. "We've lost him. Alfie too."

Epsilon swallowed hard, resting his hand on Ever's shoulder for support. For several moments, he pressed his forehead to her hair and just breathed in her scent. She smelled like life, like his future, and he was not willing to relinquish that. "No, he has not given up on us just yet," he said, "and neither has Alfie. They are both still alive."

"How do you even know that?" Yami clenched his hands into fists from frustration. "_What_? Are you going to tell us that you can see their auras? Because I'm not really in the mood for that kind of bull right now, y'know, with the whole world practically _falling down _right now!"

Epsilon's voice remained steady, and he quietly said, "I _can _sense them, whether you think so or not. They may not be in this dimension, but I know that they are with us still."

And again, Yami was yelling, "This _dimension_? She's not even in _this dimension_ anymore?" He paced back and forth on the platform above the plateau, treading lightly as if the flooring beneath him would crumble into dust at any moment. When he returned his attention to the others, his hands were wringing his hair. "There are only so many dimensions, you know, and one of them is _dead."_

"Alfie is _not_ dead, and neither is the overlord." Epsilon's words came out harsher than he had intended. "Both Arceus and Alfie know that, if our world is ever going to be normal again, then we must be strong and fight for it. We must do the same."

"But, Epsilon—!" Étoile cut herself off, searching for the words she wanted. Her collection of embellishments and colorful adornments trembled as she did, but the sounds of the bells were lost amongst the destruction of the world. "If she is no longer in our dimension, then how is she going to obtain access to the overlord? Where has she even gone? She—"

Epsilon himself interrupted her with a quote from a certain, panicking boy. "There are only so many dimensions, but like our ghost-boy has guessed, one of them is _not_ dead. We are all familiar with them. One of them is space, one is time, and another is within the mirror."

"The _Reverse World_?" Feilong's eyes widened at his own guess, and then again as a large stone slab fell from the building above and shattered a short distance away. His silver hair shined red as the skies grew darker and darker. "But we haven't heard from Giratina in…in _centuries_! What makes you so positive that his universe is the one she's vanished into?"

"Nothing," said Epsilon. "I am not sure of anything right now.

_The Mirror Walker is not going to allow the destruction of this world, _thought Epsilon. _His realm is the only one that I know nothing about, but I know that it is the realm that lives besides ours in harmony. _Aloud, he added, "But if there is one thing I do know, it is that both Arceus and our little lady still live on. I believe that the overlord will hold onto life and that Alfie will do what she was brought here to do."

_Obsidian does not realize how strongly we will fight for our kingdom. He will fall by her hand, because he has not yet taken our hearts, and he has not yet won the war._

* * *

><p><em>Would you look at the destruction that we are causing together, Arceus? <em>Obsidian watched the world fall to ruin, pleased at how well everything was going. Centuries of manifesting inside of the overlord's heart was worth the wait, because now he was getting his own special treat, and that was watching everyone run and scream from what he had caused. The overlord had not stood a chance, anyway. _Humph, some lord you are. These people should be considered lucky that they will live to see me rule._

The overlord's body only watched blankly, his expression vacant and his limbs still. The only time he would move is when he tilted his head to observe what was happening, and even then the movement was slow and absentminded. However, even though he was quiet externally, his mind was fighting a valiant battle, and Obsidian was beginning to get irritated.

_Of course, I have not controlled your body just yet,_ said Obsidian blandly, wishing that the process would speed itself up. _When I do, however, everyone will see to me as the ruler. Not only will I have overcome the overlord, the creator of everything that is and ever will be, I will have assumed his shape. There will be no reason for disloyal subjects then. Having your powers will prove to be worth the wait of a millennia._

_J—just because you will have my shell will not make you a ruler, _said Arceus, who was slowly weakening. He was no longer in control of his own body, but his mind was still alive, and that meant he could talk as much as he wanted to and Obsidian, unfortunately, could do nothing about it. _When they realize who you are, they will not listen to you. _

Obsidian cackled to himself. _Fool, you have had organizations brought against you, threatening your rule. They are looking for someone to lead them in the right direction, and that is something I can offer_. As he began to become one with the overlord's body, for the first time he experienced sensations on his skin. He lifted the overlord's – no, _his _hand – to _his_ face, touching the jaw line gently. _And so what if they challenge me? I have the sixteen Plates on my side, not to mention an additional one. I will be unstoppable._

_You shall not use my powers to hurt my people! _growled Arceus. Yet, as Obsidian began to gain more control over his body, his voice became quieter and quieter. _The sixteen Plates were not meant to be used for intimidation!_

_Whenever I emerge into your body, Arceus, the sixteen Plates will not cross my mind again. _Obsidian, in experimentation, then began to flex and bend his new arms. He grinned at the slender fingers in front of him, finding joy in the simple things like the way the overlord's wrists were shaped. _I will only need one, and that will be the one that destroyed you._

Arceus' mind sparked, as if he was pulling against his chains in protest. _The Destruction Pla—_

_Oh, hush! _Obsidian had already gained enough mobility in his legs to turn himself around. He faced the mirror on the wall behind him, looking pleased at the shape he had acquired. Suddenly, his expression grew dark, and he reached forward to softly press his fingers against the glass. _How foolish of me, to leave this stupid thing in the Hall of Origin. I should have known that there would be a gateway into the Reverse World from this place._

_My son would never allow you into his realm, _Arceus snarled weakly, his breaths becoming short, labored gasps. _And now that he has Alfie, he—_

Obsidian interrupted again, _Now that he has the girl, nothing will have changed! _He raked his fingers along the mirror's wooden border, glaring into the glass as if he could intimidate that stupid Giratina to come out. _Before he stole her from me, I was ready to strike her down where she stood. And when she comes back, I will only do the same thing. _

_You are not powerful yet, Obsidian. You may have obtained my body, but still you must obtain my powers. Until you have gained full control of both my embodiment and my mind, you will be unable to do anything to her. _There was smug silence after Arceus spoke.

Oh, Obsidian hated when Arceus was correct. _It matters not_, he said nonchalantly, looking into the eyes that would soon become his own. _When she comes back, I will finally rid myself of just another pest. Despite my influence, you foolishly invested your strength into bringing her back from the dead. That proved to be your fatal mistake, friend, and for what? A waste of time?_

_You would have worn me down anyway, _said Arceus. _This way, I was able to give my subjects hope. I gave them something to believe in. And I gave a young girl another chance to live._

Obsidian gripped the side of the mirror and threw it down. The glass did not shatter, but when it hit the ground, appearing there were several hairline fractures. For the first time, he moved the overlord's lips to his own words, "All you gave her was another chance to die, you fool. I will allow you to live for a little longer, that way you will be able to watch your precious divergent one fall to her worst nightmares!"

* * *

><p>Alfie groaned as the first pains of headache began to throb in her head. She took several uneven breaths and pushed herself to a sitting position, her hand trembling just over her temples. When her blurred vision finally cleared, she blinked herself back into reality and into whatever strange world she'd just fallen into.<p>

She was floating on a slab of rock, huge in diameter and crumbling at its edges. All around her were trees and buildings, and for a moment, she had to wonder if she'd bumped her head a little too hard, because nearly everything was upside down. Beneath her stone platform, there were only clouds, and above her, there was a black sky that twisted and turned around itself.

_W—what is this place? _Alfie crawled backwards, but as she ventured closer to the edge of the stone slab, the entire thing began to tip over beneath her weight. She immediately corrected herself and went to the middle of the platform again. To herself and the vacant world around her, she whispered, "Where on earth am I?"

"You are not exactly _on_ earth," said a deep voice, which came from her left. There stood a man, who had his hands in his pockets and his eyes set on something far in the distance. He coughed into his palm before adding, "You might say that you are parallel to earth, or you could say that we are above earth and it is below us, or vice versa. Either way, you understand the point."

"If not on earth, then where are we?"

The handsome man had golden hair, and his eyes were blackened but had slim, red irises in the center. He was long and lithe, much like a dragon, and on his back were six dark wings that fell limp. The way that he stood, as if he no longer had the energy to stand proud and straight, reminded Alfie of a fallen seraph. Slowly, he answered, "We are in a place where you will be temporarily safe from Obsidian and his puppet. That is all that matters."

_Obsidian…that's right! He was screaming at me, and then there was this white portal, _thought Alfie. She shakily stood on her feet, looking up at the man whose solemnity she'd never experienced before. "You're the one who reached in through that portal, right before Obsidian…" she trailed off. "You saved me."

"Yes, you could say that," said the man. He finally looked at her with his black eyes, but she didn't feel as frightened as she imagined she would be. "I have heard many things about you, divergent one. Even though I am isolated here, in the Reverse World, I can see what you are doing – attempting to rid us all of that parasite known as Obsidian. This is the only dimension he cannot reach, but still I am affected by what he is doing to your world."

"The _Reverse World_…" repeated Alfie, glancing up at him. "Who are you?"

The man was quiet for a moment, and then he answered, "My name is Giratina, the Mirror Walker. I am the full brother to both the Master of Space and the Master of Time." At those words, he smiled grimly. "I am sure that you are…acquainted with the more theatrical brother."

Alfie could then see the resemblances between him and Dialga – they had the same narrow face, almond-shaped eyes and slender stature. "I've never heard of you before," she said, even though prior to her transformation she hadn't really heard of _anyone. _"How come you're here, all by yourself in this weird place? At least your brothers have contact with the outside world."

"That is a long story, divergent one," said Giratina, looking amused. "But though I reside here in isolation, there are several benefits that counteract the loneliness. I have been watching Obsidian, safely from here, since his arrival in your world. There have been several times where I have attempted to warn the overlord of his presence, but alas, I was doubted."

_Well, nobody doubts him now, _Alfie deadpanned. "So you've known about him from the start?" Though she didn't know him, she felt betrayed thinking that someone could have prevented Obsidian from escalating this far and hadn't.

"I hear the accusations in your voice." Giratina sighed, and his eyes returned to the distance. As he stood there, contemplating his next words, several stone slabs floated past them. "Perhaps I had grown so accustomed to my isolation that anything outside of the Reverse World did not matter. Maybe I did not think that Obsidian would become this powerful, that he was merely just another sickness. Now I know different, and still, there is not much I can do."

Alfie's feelings of anger faded when she heard his regret. "Well, you saved me from getting blasted to pieces," she offered, and he chuckled in response. "But now I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm here, Obsidian and Arceus are there, and there's no way that I can confront them again."

"I am going to tell you something, divergent one, and perhaps you will be able to learn some good from those words," said Giratina, and for the first time, he completely faced her. "Millennia ago, when the first shreds of Obsidian were nothing but nightmares, the overlord feared that his world was collapsing. Though his subjects were loyal and his people were strong, he doubted his own ability to continue his rule. He had never been afraid before, but for the first time, his heart was exposed to the monsters that sought his power."

"Like Obsidian," said Alfie.

Giratina nodded, continuing, "There are sixteen Plates that give the overlord his power, each of which he is holding at this moment. Obsidian knew of these power sources, and with that knowledge, he was able to create what is called the Destruction Plate. Nobody in either world has heard of it before, and nobody besides Arceus has seen it with his own eyes. This Plate, in particular, is the one that has manifested Obsidian inside of the overlord's body."

"The Destruction Plate…" Alfie thought to herself for a moment, and then she said, "Like how Obsidian was in Dialga's diamond! Dialga was sick because Obsidian was inside of it!"

"Unfortunately, you are one of those who have experienced the terror of the Destruction Plate, including my brothers," said Giratina bitterly. "This Plate, unlike the other sixteen, does not bestow someone power, but instead is strengthened by their fear and loss of hope. By the time that Arceus realized what was growing inside of himself, it was already too late. The Plate had already become one with his body, and then he slowly began to die."

_Experienced the terror of the Destruction Plate, along with Dialga and Palkia_. Alfie felt horrible, thinking about what awful things she'd seen under Obsidian's careful watch. She couldn't imagine that the two brothers had to endure the same thing.

"Fear is like a plague, as the overlord discovered," continued Giratina. "Arceus was well aware that, if he managed to find the courage to overcome the Plate, then his illness would be revoked and all would be well again. For the first several decades, he was able to fight it back, but as time went on, every moment that he doubted himself added up. After the first century of fighting it, he knew that he was losing. That was when he locked himself inside of the Hall of Origin."

"That's right," said Alfie. Then she felt twice as terrible, because the overlord had to withstand what she did, but for centuries longer. "Even though I knew that I wasn't supposed to be scared, I couldn't help it. I just kept getting more and more scared."

Giratina stared at her. "The Destruction Plate, even though Obsidian is almost at his most powerful, is in its most vulnerable state. It is not within the overlord's body anymore, but it is emerging. During this stage, the Plate is open for anyone who wants to get a hold of it, which is why Obsidian keeps Arceus hidden for now. The window to its defeat is open."

"So you're basically saying that I should probably get a move on and go destroy that Plate," said Alfie, her stomach fluttering. "Right, of course."

"I am not saying that you should jump into this recklessly, divergent one." Giratina's eyes followed a small, glowing orb, which slowly floated past them. Inside of the orb was an image, a picture of the Indigo Plateau falling to ruin, and then in another orb, the forests of Johto burning to ash. "But at this moment, there is so much at stake. It will not be long until the Reverse World is also turning to dust. If you do not act now, there will truly be no hope and all will be lost forever."

Alfie closed her eyes, her breaths beginning to come up short again, and her hands trembled in a panicked fever. "It's just too soon," she said, imagining her friends in the other world. "When I learned about why the overlord brought me here, I thought since he's lasted so long already, I would have more time to get myself together."

"There is no special training program for learning to be brave," said Giratina, and Alfie's eyes opened in shock. "Arceus is the one who created our universe and everything inhabiting it, and still he could not obtain the courage he needed to fight the monster inside of him. Bravery is not always evident in those who are the strongest or those who are the fastest. Sometimes, one can find it in the smallest of things, right inside of the girl who knew that saving the world was more important than being afraid."

Alfie, even though she hated to admit it, knew that Giratina was right. "But—"

"Tell me, girl from the human world, who are you fighting for?"

_I'm fighting for the creatures that I never thought could feel like humans do. The ones who I didn't know could love or hate, and the ones who managed to make me feel like I really do have a purpose. I'm fighting for the boy who makes me love so much that it hurts, for the couple that I traveled back in time to bring together again. For the parents who deserved a better daughter, for the best friends who I should've let go a long time ago. For the Pokémon who want to be happy again._

Instead of saying all of that, however, she said, "I'm fighting for what's right."

_To not see through their eyes is to misunderstand, and I misunderstood_. She was brought back to the evening that she saw her life flash before her eyes. Epsilon's exact words flowed through her mind, faster than she could even think them. _All this time, I have lived knowing that the human world is not where I was meant to shine. I will realize that what I can accomplish was not in that world. _She lowered her eyes. _But in this one._

"Are you afraid, Alfie?" He might've sounded cruel, quoting Obsidian's exact words.

Alfie looked up at him, her expression serious. "Not anymore."

**End of Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Let's get moving into ACTION.


	27. The Final Battle

**Began chapter: **May 31, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>June 11, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: Guys, I have _no_ idea who told you there was going to be a sequel to _The Passionflower_. That is just…utterly, completely, _entirely **ridiculous**! _I mean, _pfft_, if there was going to be a sequel, I would have obviously told you by now, wouldn't I have? You guys are like the online diary – I tell you everything! So, since I haven't told you there's going to be a sequel yet, you have absolutely no reason to believe (whatsoever!) that there is going to be a sequel in any way, shape, or form. Just…it's just ridiculous.

**_Anyway_**, because I'm moving on to more important matters. We're getting closer to the end. I hope you guys are ready for this. :o

**Read, enjoy, review, **and, as always, **_share_**_!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

_Once, when I was about twelve, I read an adventure novel about a girl and her faithful guardian, who both fell down to earth from their civilization in the sky._

Alfie stared at the double doors to the Hall of Origin, not even having to wonder what monstrosities resided behind the golden engravings. She wasn't sure if the presence behind the doors knew she was standing there, attempting to collect herself. Yet, she noticed no sudden disruptions in the silence, and so she made no effort to walk inside.

_When the girl fell down, there was a human boy on earth that was watching her. Both children, who were longing to escape their mediocre lives, became fast friends. But the girl's guardian, her closest companion, soon became ill. And so, to save her guardian, she and the boy embarked on an adventure to find a cure for his sickness._

She recalled staying up long after her parents had gone to bed, using a flashlight to illuminate the words beneath her bedsheets. Even as a teenager, when she felt more lonesome than usual, she would carry an armload of books to her bed and see if she could keep her eyes open until sunrise. Even though she never made it past four in the morning, she always wondered what it would be like to watch her stories come to life as the sun came up.

_The girl encountered many villains that wished to capture her and bring her back to the sky civilization, but she conquered them all. And, after many months of searching, when she finally found the cure, she was forced to return to where she had come from. The human boy missed her with all his heart, but in the epilogue—_

Well, Alfie didn't know what happened afterwards, because the last few pages were lost to a spilt glass of water. As she stood in front of the Hall of Origin, contemplating the end, she thought, _I asked the librarian about the end. I wanted to know what happened. But she just told me, "It doesn't matter if she and the boy ever reunited. They kept each other in their hearts." And now, I want to know. I want to know if they ever saw each other again._

With her hand hovering over the large door handle, she frowned to herself. She recalled Feilong's words to her, quite a while back, "Someone is going to have to let someone go", and, "Let your heart speak to Arceus, and he will always answer."

Alfie didn't know what her heart wanted. . . that was the problem. All she knew was that _this_ was the final battle – the place where either she or Obsidian would finally surrender. The thought of his chilling voice and his terrifying powers made her stomach hurt.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed her entire weight against the double doors, and they slowly began to open. All she could see beyond was darkness, and from those shadows came an ominous wind that whispered in her ears and froze her heart. She pressed on, opening the doors until she could slip through into the blackness.

She took several steps in, squeaking when the doors slammed shut behind her. Unable to see even her own hands, she hesitantly walked forward. She extended her hands out, reaching for something, or _anything. . ._ a wall, a column.

_I'm not frightened, _Alfie reminded herself, swallowing loudly. _I'm not even lost. I'm just wondering where I am._

There was a loud crash to her left, and she screamed and covered her head. She jumped back up when there was a malevolent cackling above her, and she began to whirl in all directions, looking for the source of the laughter. Because of her uncoordinated search, she tripped on an uplifted tile and fell onto her back.

_You are not frightened? _hissed Obsidian's voice, sounding rather amused.

"I—I'm not scared!" yelled Alfie upwards, because she didn't know where else to talk to. "I was just momentarily startled." After she said the words, she found that they were actually true. She pushed herself to her feet, as if daring the darkness to get her.

Obsidian's presence hovered around her, closely inspecting her every move.

_Sometimes, I wonder why Arceus chose someone like you, _he said bitterly. _A girl, hardly taller than a child. Thin and wavering as a willow. A girl who wears a glass iris in her hair and dons flowers around her neck. . . everything except the warrior that the overlord needs to destroy me. You are not even a challenge._

"I may not be a warrior or a knight, but…" Alfie pressed her lips together, and she quoted Giratina's words, "Bravery is not always evident in those who are the strongest or those who are the fastest. Sometimes, one can find it in the smallest of things…"

_Right inside of the girl who knew that saving the world was more important than being afraid._

_Wise words for someone of your age, _commented Obsidian snidely. _But just because you can properly construct prose does not mean that you are better than anyone else. You are still a young girl, one who has always been afraid of her own shadow. And what should I fear? Nothing!_

"Everything," said Alfie. She found that the bolder her words were, the stronger her heart became. "I'm going to restore the world. I'm going to save the higher-ups and the overlord. And I'm going to kill you."

_You could not defeat me if you had the strength of a thousand men!_

Even though he sounded angry, Alfie detected the slightest hint of doubt in his voice. "I don't need the strength of a thousand men behind me," she said, digging her nails into her palms. "That's where you and I are different. You operate behind the curtains, on everyone's worst fears and their lack of hope. But I'm here. As long as they, the Pokemon of the world, believe in me, I _can _defeat you."

Once he began to growl, Alfie knew that she'd attacked Obsidian's sensitive side. She continued, "It seems to me that _you _are the coward, Obsidian. _You_ are the one who has hidden away inside someone else's body, eating away _his_ life and taking _his_ power for your own."

_I am no coward, you—!_

"But you're wrong," she said. "You may be the one who has spent a thousand years hiding his face, but I'm standing here in front of you. While you were sleeping in Dialga's diamond, I was the one who traveled back in time to save my friends. And while you need the body of the overlord to be powerful, all I need is the body of a sixteen-year-old girl to bring you down."

Obsidian was beginning to grow very agitated. _You—_

"Why are so afraid of me, Obsidian?" interrupted Alfie again. She could practically feel his rage, pooling into heat in every corner of the room. "Why have you gone so out of your way to get me? Admit it: I'm not a nuisance to you, but a threat, and that's why you want to destroy me so much."

Obsidian's voice shook with intense fury, and he spoke very slowly and deliberately. _The last time you were here, I felled you with the terrors from your heart. In a matter of minutes, you were at your weakest point – more vulnerable than you ever have been. Fear is not something that you can merely remove! You may have escaped me once, but not this time. You are still afraid of the same things you were afraid of back then, and those are the things I am going to use against you._

"You're right," said Alfie, even though she was trembling. "Fear isn't something that you can remove, but it _is_ something that you can overcome. I'm not afraid of you, nor am I afraid of what you can do. Unlike you, I am no weakling."

Obsidian's snarled, _You will die by my hand, divergent one!_

"Then give me your best," she said. "Because I'm not afraid of dying either."

* * *

><p>For the first time in a while, Epsilon sensed Alfie nearby. His aura sensors lifted from his head, humming and burning bright blue. He turned around, breathless from how suddenly her presence had appeared. Yet, she was not anywhere close to him or the group.<p>

He attempted to contact her through telepathy, but her mind was closed off. Her thoughts were not purposely barricaded, however, but almost like they were shrouded in something else. Amongst the others, who had hidden themselves under a large slab of fallen concrete, he was unable to reach her. That was the most frustrating feeling of all.

Feilong noticed Epsilon's sudden bewilderment, and then he saw the aura sensors.

"Have you found her?" he asked very quietly, as if he did not want to alert the others. When Epsilon gave a slight nod in return, he said, "Well, at least she isn't dead. I'm assuming that she's returned from the Reverse World into ours?"

"I think she is within the Hall of Origin again," said Epsilon, lowering his voice as well. "Her mind is clouded by the same darkness as before. I cannot speak to her or even tell her that we are all safe."

"Do you think that she's with _him_?" Feilong, when Epsilon gave a strangled noise, tangled his hands in his hair and sighed. "My friend, the most that we can do right now is hope that she emerges victorious. She's already seen what he can do once before, and if there's one thing that we've always known, it's that she learns from her mistakes."

Epsilon looked over towards Etoile, who was standing at the small opening between the rock and one of the buildings. She was looking out into the fallen world, her hand resting on the boulders beside her. Even though her back was facing him, he could already see her troubled expression. Without the wind and sunlight, the embellishments in her hair and on her clothing no longer sang and glittered.

For a moment, Epsilon focused his attention on Feilong again. "Yes, that is right. She has always had an uncanny knack for that." He glanced towards Yami, who was also sitting by himself. "Excuse me for a moment, my friend."

He approached Yami carefully, making sure that he was not treading on any unwelcoming grounds. The dark-haired boy was drawing designs in the debris, his eyes sullen and his posture slack. When the ghost noticed the older man standing above him, he looked up and asked, "Is there something you need?"

"Yami, I would like to have a word with you," said Epsilon. He stepped to the side and swayed his hand to the side, gesturing towards the world outside of the one underneath the rock. "Alone. If you do not mind."

Unlike usual, and despite his word choice, Yami's response was not sarcastic at all. "Nah, it's cool. It's not like I have anything better to do." He pushed himself from the ground, dusting off the back of his jeans. He followed Epsilon's hand, walking past Etoile and into the land beyond.

Epsilon's heart ached when he saw what had become of the Indigo Plateau. The buildings had collapsed onto the platform, so all that was left was a shattered bridge that revealed the winding rivers far below. The skies were rose red, and the only clouds left were thin wisps of crimson that, because of the lack of wind, never moved. There were no sounds but the ones of the other survivors, who were also taking shelter across the broken platform.

He knew that it was like this everywhere. Forests were most likely burned to ash, and the oceans were probably the same color of the sky. Entire cities were still crumbling and turning to dust, wiping away the last shreds of human and Pokemon life. The group was lucky they had survived. They did not even know where Lyra was.

"Yami, what do you see around you?" said Epsilon.

The ghost, instead of snapping back with some smart remark, took the time to observe what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. And when he answered, he did so honestly. What he said was: "I see hell."

Beneath his breath, Epsilon chuckled softly. "This is the closest that our world has ever been to such a place," he admitted. Then, afterwards, there was awkward silence until he finally said, "Yami, do you believe that there is such thing as destiny? That things happen to certain people because they were supposed to?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Yami. He sat at the edge of the platform, dangling his legs over the plateaus. "I mean, I haven't really thought about it, but I suppose that's how everything happens and all."

"And, hypothetically, if someone you knew was meant to do something bigger, would you be willing to let them go?" asked Epsilon, treading more carefully than before. He feared that he would cause some unprecedented reaction from the child. _For someone so young, he has been through so much in the last few days. _"Could you say, trust this someone to let their fate take them where they were meant to go?"

Yami looked up, staring at him. "Epsilon, I'm not stupid," he said. "I know you're talking about Alfie."

The Lucario chuckled again, also sitting down at the edge of the platform. "And if you believe in that, would you also be willing to believe that she was brought to us _because_ of destiny? That she was meant to wake up in that clearing?"

"I don't know about that. Seems like a little much, if you ask me." Yami averted his eyes, lowering his gaze to his hands. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, as if he could not bring himself to say what he wanted to. Eventually, he opened up. "Are _you_ saying that you believe in destiny? That she was _supposed_ to find us?"

"I do not believe in mere coincidence, if that answers your question." Epsilon wanted to prod further, but he knew that it was not going to happen right away. So he leaned back and relaxed, despite the evidence of the ruin around him, acting as if he had not a care in the world.

"Well then, do you think that she was, _y'know_, meant to stay with us?" Yami straightened himself, his eyes wide and questioning. They were also brimming with something else, and the older man, for the first time, realized how badly the ghost wanted the little lady to stay with him. Yami coughed and again looked away. "I mean…destiny, and all that."

Epsilon smiled slightly and ruffled Yami's hair, even though the boy would not have usually allowed it. "I guess we will find out in time," he said. There was an extended silence, and then he added, "I want you to be honest with me, Yami. Before she was. . . before she left, what did Alfie say to you? Just before we were entering the second building?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Yami, but his attitude was faltering. Finally, he sighed in surrender. "She just talked about how I need to trust her and all that."

"Trust her with what?"

Yami narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows pressing together above his darkened expression. Again, he had the same irritable look as before. "Said that I needed to trust her to decide where she belonged, or something like that. It was all very pointless. She should have already accepted that she's going to stay here." He glanced at Epsilon. "She _is_ going to stay here, right? You've already talked to her about that?"

"I have done no such thing," said Epsilon. "Should you not have already accepted that she is going to go where she wants to go?"

He supposed that he had ventured too far too quickly, because Yami scrambled to his feet and said, "I'm done with this stupid questionnaire. It's so pointless." He bit his lip angrily, looking down at the ground with something that resembled either embarrassment or genuine shame. "Okay, so what if she leaves? I don't care. I don't even care about that stupid. . .that stupid fathead."

"Yami—" Epsilon could only watch the spectacle in amazement.

"It's not like I'm her boss or anything," went on Yami, his shaking hands curling into even shakier fists. "She can go wherever she wants to go. Back to the human world, with her and her stupid human friends. She doesn't need us, and I don't need her."

He kicked a small rock from the platform, sending it spiraling downwards into the canyons.

Epsilon sighed, and then he gently said, "It sounds like you need her a lot more than you say you do." When Yami did not respond, he leaned back again and began to observe what was happening across the broken bridge. "And it sounds like you treasure your friendship with her more anything – so much that you cannot bear to see her go."

"That's not true," grumbled Yami, crossing his arms as he sat back down. "I just hate it when people ditch me. That's what my brother did. One day he was just gone, and without an explanation too. If Alfie goes, I'll never forgive her."

"She cannot afford to have you thinking like that." Epsilon was attempting to remain as patient as he could. "What if you were forced to handle the pressure of choosing between two worlds? Two worlds that you both loved?" He paused. "Do not think that she is 'ditching' you. She would never intentionally do that."

The lines on Yami's forehead only deepened. "But—" He halted himself, eyes fixed on the sky. His next words were filled with terror. "Epsilon, what's happening?"

Not long before, the atmosphere had been burning with fire – shades of bright red that shone and cast a formidable glower on everything on the world below it. And yet, at that moment, there was a shadow creeping along the horizon, unlike midnight skies or storm clouds. The shadow was frightening, ominous, and provided no guarantee that the daylight would ever be seen again.

_This is not like Obsidian's conquering, _thought Epsilon, standing to his feet. _What could be the cause of this? _And then it struck him. He had long ago heard of stories and rumors, coming from the Mirror Walker himself. Of course, Epsilon had not minded the old man too much, but the reminder of those stories told him that there could only be one explanation for this. _The Destruction Plate…is revealing itself._

"Go join the others," he said, as calmly as he could. When the boy did not budge, he forcefully repeated, "_Yami_, go join the others."

_Alfie's moment may be closer than I anticipated. She will not have long to gather her bearings before the Plate is exposed. _Epsilon lowered his eyes, his temples between his massaging fingers. _The Mirror Walker. . .he always said that the arrival of the Destruction Plate would cast a shadow upon the earth. I suppose he was not as much of a lunatic as the others claimed._

"What is this?" demanded Etoile, her decorations singing as she swiftly approached. She grabbed Epsilon's shoulder and squeezed. "I thought that he had already wrecked our world enough. Has he decided that he wants more?" She trembled, and so did her voice when she pitifully said, "What more could he take from us?"

"This may not be as unfortunate as you think," said Epsilon. He thought to himself for a moment. "I have always heard tales of how Obsidian created something called the Destruction Plate within the overlord's body. I have not believed them until now."

Étoile's form became blurred as the skies above were shrouded by darkness. "And how is this not _unfortunate_? Epsilon, this looks like a disaster waiting to happen!"

Epsilon answered, "I was told that the instant the heavens blackened and the world became cold. . .that was the moment that the epitome of all evil and chaos was emerging into life. I was foolish to not take those words into consideration, but now I see the truth. The Destruction Plate will soon be at its most vulnerable stage. That is when Alfie must destroy it."

"The. . .Destruction Plate," echoed Etoile, and then she shook her head. "Epsilon, we need to take cover now."

"I shall stand here until the end."

"You _fool_!" Etoile frantically grabbed at his forearm, but she stumbled forward when he jerked it back. She attempted one more time to physically drag him back, and when it resulted in failure, she huffed incredulously. "You're just going to _stand here_ until the _end_? The end of what? The only thing that will be ending will be your life if you don't take shelter this instant!"

Epsilon looked at her, unblinking, his eyes hard around the edges. "So overlord _help_ me, Etoile, I shall not move from this spot until one of two possible things happens. Either our world crumbles into ruin and destruction, or it is once again introduced to the beauty of light. Regardless, I will be standing on this very bridge."

The Lapras stared at him, almost helplessly, and then she slowly withdrew. Her expression was not understanding, but relenting, as if she knew that there was no other choice. And then, something changed within her heart, because she stepped forward with her lips drawn tight and her chin high.

As Feilong and the group began to hesitantly emerge from their shelter, she said, "Then we shall stand with you."

* * *

><p><em>Close your eyes and accept your ending, divergent one, because you are about to experience a nightmare unlike any other! <em>And then, not a powerful thought, but a concrete voice, "You will soon face the wrath of the power I have been constructing for a millennia!"

Alfie's gasps came in short, whispering exhales. The sound of Obsidian's voice, brought together into something that could no longer be excused as a figment of her imagination, was more terrifying than she'd imagined. Already knowing what she was in for, she spun around, searching for the body to which the voice belonged.

Halting between breaths, she said, "A—Arceus."

Silver hair, almost translucent in the dark, and a white suit stepped from the black. She might have thought he was handsome, with his narrow face, wide chin, and slim nose that pointed downwards to thin lips. However, his eyes were otherworldly – shrouded by the very force of evil that threatened her and everyone else's existence.

"Are you fond of my new body?" he asked smugly, running his hands along his jaw line and down to his collarbone. "It took me nearly a thousand years to obtain, but I must say, it has been worth the struggle."

_He's not Arceus anymore, _thought Alfie, horrorstruck. _He doesn't even have a soul anymore. He's Obsidian. _She backed away from him until she stumbled into one of the columns behind her, but still he stepped ever closer. _And he wants to kill me._

"I wonder what will my new kingdom say when they see their once-ruler destroy everything they have ever known." Arceus – _no, _Obsidian – veered to the left, tracing the ancient engravings along the walls. He paused and as he did, his horrible eyes looked up and stared at Alfie. "When they realize that their _miracle_ girl failed them."

"I won't fail them!" snapped Alfie, in a sudden burst of anger. "I'll _never_ give up on them."

"At least you will die with honor," said Obsidian. After his voice, there was a sudden rumbling throughout the room. Small pieces of debris and dust came from the cracked ceiling, and after the initial trembling faded to nothing but an echo, he grimly smiled. "The time of ultimate power is nigh, you wretch. Soon, you will be submerged in an eternal rest of nightmares."

Alfie bit her lip, thinking back to her and Giratina's conversation.

_Once the Destruction Plate has emerged from inside Obsidian and out into the open with Arceus' physical body, Obsidian will have access to his powers. The transfer from soul to body won't take long. . .so I don't have much time. _She looked up at him. _But until then, he's nothing but a physical being.._

"He's. . ." she whispered, so low that the man couldn't hear her. Even lower, she said, "He's _just _a. . .Pokemon! Not some overlord or some demonic entity. He and I are no different. . . !"

There was another wave of tremors, and Alfie realized that she didn't have long. Obsidian burst into a fit of cackles until the earthquakes ended, and then he said, "You go on and on about your heart to save the world, and yet, you can only stand there and cower beneath me! A _child_, too afraid of my inevitable power to rebel against me!"

"I once learned something in school," said Alfie. "A quote, actually. Throughout my whole life, I've used it to give me enough courage to keep moving on. It has helped me since I was born here, helped me find what's most important to me, and helped me defeat _you_ at the Temporal Tower."

"Oh, really now?" taunted Obsidian. "You think that you can learn _anything_ from a mere quote?" With a dramatic flourish, he spread his arms, as if inviting her to step into his cold embrace. "Tell me of your learnings, divergent one, and we will see what truly conquers all. Education, or sheer strength."

Alfie stood tall and proud. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear!"

_I wonder what it will be like to die._

_It may hurt. There might be blood. My eyes could be open, but they might be closed too. And, years from now, I might still be here, rotting. I might even be nothing but ashes._

_But . . . I want another chance at life. To try a third time._

_I want to train with Epsilon, to see his smile. I want to go shopping with Ever, even if neither of us are there willingly. _At this, Alfie gave herself a tiny laugh. _And I want Feilong to tell me stories at the campfire. I want to sing with Etoile._

_And most of all, I want to hear Yami laugh just one more time._

_I have to._

_And I won't give up until I'm with them again._

Alfie exhaled the breath she had been holding the entire time. "I'm tired of hearing about you. I'm tired of scheduling my life according to your stupidity. And I'm sick of your existence. This ends _now, _Obsidian!"

With those words, she swept towards him, moving so quickly that he didn't see her approaching until she was already at his doorstep. He snarled furiously, stepping back as she threw a winded punch in his direction. However, because of her abrupt move, he tripped over his legs and was unable to evade the high kick that she delivered straight to his shoulder.

Obsidian regained his balance, growling at her. "You have provoked the wrath of the Sixteen Plates, _wretch_!" When he thrust his hand out, the air shimmered with translucent ripples. At his palm came a red slab, which pulsed with warm and malevolent power.

Suddenly, Alfie was blasted backwards by a winding river of fire, and Obsidian roared, "Your Judgment have been decreed, foolish girl!"

Alfie writhed with pain as multitudes of glowering beams and fiery explosions sent her careening away. She tumbled away, leaving the war zone behind her. _The Sixteen Plates, _she panicked, and again she remembered Giratina's words. _Each plate represents a specialty, giving Arceus ultimate power in battle. That was fire!_

She knew that she just had to be faster than him. _I have to wait for the right moment, when the Destruction Plate has revealed itself. Only then can he be truly defeated._ And so, she also realized that she had to endure the battle until then. She just didn't know how long it would take.

Obsidian sent the streams of fire towards her, but as she stumbled backwards, she quickly slammed her hand onto the ground and summoned a powerful Earthquake. Between the shattering rocks and the uplifting stone plates, the embers were lost amongst the tremors. Even though causing such an eruption was exhausting, she had fire covered.

Now she just needed to learn how to stop his other attacks.

The man thrust away the plate in frustration, sending it back to wherever he had obtained it from. The surface of the air rippled again, and in its place came another slab. It was white and reflective, like ice. He grunted as he hammered it with his palm, and once his hand made contact with it, the entire room froze over.

Her legs slid out from beneath her, and her cheeks collided into the cold ice. The wind was knocked from her chest as she lay there, panting and attempting to push herself from the slick surface. Immediately, she felt her strength depleting, absorbed by the mirrored world around her.

"He's just a Pokemon," she continued to remind herself, struggling to maintain her footing. "Right now, he's not any better than I am."

_Except for the fact that he's in control of the Sixteen Plates, of course…and I can't even control my own feet._

She slowly slid to her right, keeping her legs bent so it was easier to stand. Obsidian was standing there with his hands in his pockets, the plate of ice floating in front of him, and he wasn't making another move. She watched him carefully, wondering why he was so idle, and then she saw the mocking grin at the corner of his lips.

"Fine," she said. "If he won't come to me, I'll reach for him instead."

Her vines shot from her neck and, before Obsidian could react, wrapped around his arms and neck, rendering him unable to budge. She wouldn't have the strength to keep him immobile for long, but maybe there would be just enough time to determine what she was going to do next. Despite his raging snarls and resistance, she managed to prevent him from reaching out for the Plate, and therefore disabling him from reaching for his only power source.

She had gained a minor victory, but still she could not level with Obsidian.

_What do I do? What do I do? _Alfie thought, faster than she'd ever thought before. Her mind raced with possibilities, strategies that she'd learned and could use against him. _It's not like I can make the Plates vanish and appear like he can…no matter what I do, he's always going to have them. But he can change his powers whenever! Fire, ice – anything else he can use against me, he will!_

"Cease these games!" demanded Obsidian, and with a final roar, he broke through her hold. Before she could leave the pain coming from the vines behind, he slammed the Plate again. The air rippled, more violently than before, and shards of ice crystallized ahead of her.

She attempted to dodge every shard, but because of the unsure footing below her, she hardly managed to avoid even two. The blades of ice, like glass, shredded the surface of her skin and the material of her clothing. Beads of blood dappled the surface. When she looked down, she could only see the reflection of her weakening body.

_How am I supposed to destroy the Destruction Plate when I can't even see it?_ Her anxiety was increasing at an alarming rate, and so was her chance of losing this battle. She knew that, at all costs, she had to prevent Obsidian from placing his hand against that Plate, whether it meant her life or not.

_Does he have to summon it? Does it simply appear?_

Alfie glanced up, and again, she was thrown back by one of Obsidian's specialized attacks. This time, however, it was the horrendous violence of wind that knocked her aside. The surface seemed to melt beneath her, so that instead of the frictionless ice, she was skidding along the unforgiving rises and falls of old tile.

_Keep your cool, Alfie_, she told herself, brushing debris from her hair. _You can't win this if you don't pay attention. _

And then, something completely and utterly amazing caught her eye.

Just beyond Obsidian's head, floating in the air behind him, was a block the same shape and size as the other Plates. However, the man had seemingly not noticed it yet, because he was still walking towards her at the same smug and nonchalant pace. The longer Alfie gawked at it, the closer it was getting towards him. Her chance – her _only _chance – had arrived at last.

She couldn't screw this up, but it was going to be nearly impossible to stay behind Obsidian long enough to obliterate the Destruction Plate.

_The moment of truth is literally approaching, and I don't even have a game plan,_ she thought as she staggered to her feet. _Good going, Alfie. Nice job._

"It did not take long for you to fall to my power," commented Obsidian, only meters away from her. "With all the talk surrounding you about your _destiny_ and your _fate_, even for a moment I might have thought that you would be a challenge to me. And yet, you are exactly what I expected. Nothing short of a weakling child, who does not know how to remember her place."

Keeping him distracted was her only chance. "It's not over yet," she said, through gritted teeth. Her eyes momentarily flitted towards the Destruction Plate, and then they returned to his face. "I was born ready to put up a fight."

"Or born to _die_, perhaps," said Obsidian, his voice sinister. He shoved his foot into her side, sending her rolling towards the steps to the throne. And then he did it again, and she cried out as she hit the stairs. "A girl whose worst fears are her parents and her useless lover. You will not even be one of the worthy subjects in my new kingdom. You do not even deserve to _live_!"

Alfie sobbed against the steps, but still she attempted to push herself to her feet. When she managed to stand on one foot, she was shoved down again, this time onto the stairs and at the foot of the throne. Her vision blurred, and when she regained her vision, she was staring at the curved leg of the golden chair.

"You…you will never win, Obsidian," she said, panting. "You can never win the hearts over of the overlord's subjects. They will always try to rebel against you, always try to bring you down to where you deserve to be—!"

"Look at this throne!" hissed Obsidian, grabbing her by the hair and pressing her cheeks to the arm of the chair. She could feel his elbow digging into the small of her back, his nails curling into her scalp and tugging at her hair. "_This_ is where I shall sit forever, _this_ is where I will rule this rotting world that you call _earth_."

His grip on her momentarily loosened, and she took the opportunity to whirl around and launch herself towards the Destruction Plate. However, his hand blocked hers, and his mouth spread in a wicked grin. "I cannot have you touching that, my dear," he said, and with dread, Alfie realized that he'd known about the Plate all along. "I have places to ruin, havoc to wreak, you see."

_I—I've really lost this time._

"You look surprised." Obsidian's lips spread wider. Alfie felt sick to her stomach, knowing that he was using the overlord's handsome face for intimidation. "As if I was not aware of the Plate's arrival. Was it the Mirror Walker who told you of its existence? He has always been the most observant, and unfortunately _ignored_, of my host's subjects."

_I'm so sorry, Arceus. . . everyone. . . I can't save you._

Using his wrists to pin her against the throne, Obsidian angled his head and eyed his new treasure. "Is it not wonderful?" he marveled, excitement growing. "For all of eternity, my host has held the Sixteen with pride. But I am the first to ever behold this wondrous energy source, the first _ever_ to hold the Seventeen Plates!"

_I tried so hard, I promise. I truly did._

Obsidian returned his intense stare to Alfie, and his grip tightened on her wrists. His expression brightened as she wailed with pain, but his hands did not loosen again. Instead, one of them reached behind him, prepared to touch the Plate and summon the most horrendous of powers. "This is the moment where you are returned to the pitiful state that you belong in!_Die, _divergent one!"

There was a sudden flash of light from behind him, and the world seemed to explode with a thousand different prisms. A familiar white maelstrom swirled on the wall behind Obsidian, and from its shining winds came an even more familiar face. That was when Giratina, the Mirror Walker, emerged from the Reverse World, his black wings flowing like that of a seraph's.

"Y—You _fool_!" bellowed Obsidian, but his words were cut short as Giratina reached out and tugged him forward by his collar.

_This is your moment, divergent one!_

Alfie didn't think. She didn't have the chance to breath. Without a moment's hesitation, she reached for a shard of rock – much larger than the one that she used to destroy Dialga's diamond – and brought it down with every shred of force that she had, right into the center of the Destruction Plate.

Obsidian realized his determined destiny, far too late. "_No_!"

She wasn't sure if it was her own screams that she heard, or the sound of Obsidian's evil exploding from his body. Her vision was filled with the shreds of blackness that came from the Plate's core, and then she felt hands wrapping around her throat. Her cries were lost within her chest as she staggered backwards and onto the throne, nearly sitting down in it as Obsidian attempted to choke the life from her.

"You will never dispel me from this world!" shrieked Obsidian, his voice sounding more like scratches in the night than the real overlord's warm and fulfilling tones. He clawed at her, but with each drag of his nails along her skin, he grew weaker and weaker. Resorting to nothing but screams, his words pierced through her as he wailed and fought. "You are only a girl! You are _only_ a human!"

_I'm just Alfie, idiot. _

With one last instance of courage, Alfie stood from the seat and shoved the assaulting body down the staircase and onto the ground. Her stomach jolted as she watched the figure of Arceus tumble down to the tile, and it only turned again as ghouls and ghosts began to sweep upwards and away. As they flew into the darkness, the stench of famine and death fogged the Hall of Origin.

There was one last scream – the howling of failure – just before the entire room went silent. Obsidian's host body below seemed to crumble into ash, but it did not disintegrate onto the floor, but instead vanished entirely. The Mirror Walker was nowhere to be seen, and no longer did the world behind the double doors glow with the entrance to the Reverse World.

Alfie stared at her shaking hands, and then her fingers flew to her lips as she choked into her unspoken words. Instantly, her eyes watered with tears and her body began to tremble with relieved sobs. The defeat of the Destruction Plate and Obsidian had all happened so quickly. She hadn't even accepted the reality of it just yet.

"Oh my goodness," she hiccupped, and then she let out an embarrassing whimper. She pressed her forehead against the seat of the throne and rocked back and forth, unable to believe that it was finally over.

Her journey had, at long last, come to a conclusion.

Echoing along the Hall came a voice, which said, "I knew it."

Alfie startled, afraid that it was all too good to be true. As she clumsily bashed her head against the throne and slammed her knee against the stair in an attempt to stand up, she saw only the overlord's warm eyes and understanding smile.

"Overlord Arceus!" Unsure of what to do, and with an aching head and a throbbing knee, she awkwardly curtsied. "Your Highness!"

"No need for the formalities, little one," he said. He may have looked both physically and mentally exhausted, but she knew that his silver hair and porcelain skin belonged to _him_, not some insane entity. "After all, you just saved the entire universe as we know it."

"B—But…" Alfie trailed off helplessly. "It wasn't _me_ at all! It was…it was…" She searched around for Giratina, as if he was still present in the room.

"My son, the Mirror Walker?" The overlord's face was teasing, but it wasn't cruel at all. He lifted her chin and observed the bruise on her cheek with great care. "Yes, that may be true, but it was not him who expelled that monster from Dialga's diamond or ventured into my throne room to destroy him once and for all."

"It was no big deal, I mean, but Giratina…he was the one who—"

Arceus burst into laughter. "If you are so insistent, I shall remember to write his name in the history scrolls as well," he said. He tilted his head and examined her closely, and Alfie couldn't help but think about how relieved she was that his eyes were no longer plagued by evil. "You are the persistent one. I knew that from the very beginning, that it was your heart and your will that would guide you to this place."

"I did it for my friends," said Alfie, her hands damp with nervousness. She played with the fabric of her dress, wondering what she would say next. She looked at him, and she earnestly asked, "Are you not sick anymore? I mean, now that Obsidian is gone and everything."

"I will admit that I am weak, little one." At the mention of his illness, his face paled and he began to rub his temples vigorously. "Like Dialga, it will take months for me to recover, and perhaps even years. My strength has been falling for the last thousand years. We cannot expect me to be in great health moments after I have regained full control of my body."

Alfie lowered her barriers, feeling like she was closer to the overlord than she imagined she was. "Yeah, I understand. But at least you'll be happy from now on, isn't that right?"

Arceus remarked, "That is a strange thing to say, but not at all untrue. Obsidian's presence within me has surely weakened me, and yet, you are the first to consider my happiness." Again, he observed her, watching every move she made. "As for your happiness. . .I think that we have an unspoken deal between us."

Alfie's heart jumped into her throat. She hardly dared to ask, "What would that be?"

"I am sure that my good friend, Epsilon, has explained your reward," said Arceus, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. "That, if you came to our world to rid us and myself of that horrible infestation, then you would be given the opportunity to return to your own world. The _human_ world, that is."

"Oh, I…I don't know about that." Alfie had dreamed of this moment for many nights, wondering what the return to her family would be like. Yet, now that it was really happening, she wasn't even sure what path she was willing to take. She thought about her and Feilong's discussion, about how Arceus would know where her heart truly wanted to be. "I just want to be where I'm happiest, is all. But I don't know where that is."

Arceus smiled and gently placed his hand on her head. "Where you are happiest," he repeated, and then he removed his hand. His expression was knowing, as if he had figured out something that she hadn't. "Sometimes, your head and your heart do not connect. One may say one thing, but the other may be insisting somewhere else."

_I trust him to take me to where I belong, _she thought, and she knew that he could read her exact wishes. _There are people I love on both side of the boundaries, people that I'm dying to see again. _She recalled her and Yami's talk, in which she had asked him to trust her no matter what. _I don't care where I end up. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to still love him forever. I'll love them all - each and every one of them.  
><em>

So, she closed her eyes and said, "Just take me home, please."

**End of Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: La.


	28. Far Away From Home

**Began chapter: **June 13, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>June 22, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: GUYS, I'm so sorry that this is a few days late. I could have sworn I uploaded the last chapter last Friday, when it was really the Monday before that! O-O I thought I was on time and everything! AGH, I am so sorry I failed you and made you wait for that cliffhanger. Urgh, this is seriously so upsetting to me.

Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger – here you go. Get to reading.

**Read, enjoy, review, **and ~

You guessed it. **_Share!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Six<span>**

Alfie startled in her sleep and awoke with a gasp, and she flew into an upright position, her heart pounding a hundred beats a second. Her clothes were sticking to her body, in between them a layer of cold sweat, and the sheets were tangled around her arms and legs. As she breathed, her hands shook and her eyes blinked rapidly. _That must have been a wild dream._

She pressed her hand to her chest and counted the heartbeats until they slowed. Her eyes eventually refocused, and the inability to cease the shaking stopped. With a loud exhale, she closed her eyes and threw herself back down on her back.

She had been dreaming of a boy and a girl. The boy had called the girl's name and begged her to return to whatever place they had come from. He had even chased after her until she was nothing more than his shadow. As he mourned, his screams had seemed to escape from the dream and into reality to awaken Alfie.

As Alfie remained still, her mind drifted to thoughts of Yami. Did he know that she had succeeded in her battle with Arceus? All she remembered was the desire to let him know she was all right and that everything was going to be normal again. The Destruction Plate was obliterated, and Arceus had returned to his regular behavior.

She heard the rain outside and, without opening her eyes, she reached out and touched her bedroom windowpane. She felt the patter of the rain and the damp coldness through the glass, and then everything came back to her in a flash. The Reverse World. The Destruction Plate. The final battle. Arceus's gratitude towards her, how she had trusted him to bring her home.

Her eyes opened. "Oh, shi—"

She flung upwards again, realizing that she was in her bedroom – her _human_ bedroom. Coming from the hallway, there was a beam of light beneath her door, shining on the carpet and over her bedsheets. When she looked at her desk and the multitude of books piled on its shelves, and even the stuffed animals lined up along her wall, she felt her stomach churn.

"Alfie!"

Her breath lodged in her throat – she had heard her mother's voice. Alfie would bet a hundred dollars that Mom was about to call her down for breakfast. Everything was the same as it was before, like any ordinary, rainy Saturday morning.

"Come down for breakfast!"

Alfie launched out of bed. She wrenched the door open and flew into bathroom across the hallway. She headed straight for the mirror to confirm her haunting suspicions, and what she saw made her vision spin. Her beautiful golden eyes and lime hair had undergone a transformation – they were both a mousy brown that lacked luster and uniqueness.

"Alfie? Are you up?" her mother called from the bottom of the staircase. Her footsteps echoed against the wooden flooring. With her imminent presence followed the smell of bacon, pancakes, and Dad's coffee aroma, making Alfie want to dry heave. "Are you finally awake?"

Alfie trembled, and she touched her face gently. Those cheeks didn't belong to a girl that she knew – they belonged to the girl she had once been and doubted she wanted to be anymore. She hyperventilated, bending over the porcelain sink and thinking, _Oh, goodness, I'm going to throw up._

Mom's expression registered alarm as she appeared in the doorway, and the sight of her familiar brown hair and motherly eyes caused Alfie to gag. "Oh, honey," she said. She rushed to Alfie's side and placed a warm hand on her back. "Are you sick? Look, we can cancel that dinner—"

"No," said Alfie. She choked on her closing throat and coughed, pressing her forehead to the faucet. The temperature of everything in the bathroom – the tile floors, the porcelain sink – jumped a thousand degrees. "No, don't do anything. I just need to lay down some more. I woke up too fast."

Mom clucked her tongue, and then she straightened Alfie's broken posture and led her back to her bed. "Teenagers," she said, with an ounce of disappointment in her voice. "You're immune to everything until you hit that age, then you start to throw up all over the place. Sixteen-year-olds seem to be the most vulnerable."

Alfie was still sixteen, so time in the human world had obviously passed. Yet, her mother treated her like she'd never been gone. _I…I never died? _"Lyra," she said quickly. "Where's Lyra?"

Mom gave her a strange look, palming Alfie's forehead. Then she said, "Your head is hot. I think you need to skip out on any plans you had for today. Going out with your friends can wait."

"Maybe you're right," said Alfie, whose stomach twisted and tangled as she walked. She crawled into her bed, but she found no reassurance in its warm sheets and well-known scent. "I'm going back to sleep. Don't worry about me."

"I'll wrap your breakfast up so you can save it for later," Mom said, almost exasperated-like. She crossed her arms and sighed as she got a good glance around the messy room, and then she left, closing the door behind her.

Alfie waited until Mom's footsteps on the stairs faded. She catapulted out of bed again and went straight to her dresser. As quietly as she could manage, she squirmed into a shirt, a jacket, and the only clean pair of shorts she could find. As she dressed, she noticed that her ensemble of all-white clothes had stayed the same. She thought she'd never see the day where she'd dress in anything but green – it had finally arrived.

When Alfie's phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with a notification, she nearly leapt out of her skin. Her phone! She hurled towards it and opened it at record speed. She had a message from Ethan, which read: _I'll be in town in three weeks. Can't wait to see you and the family._

Alfie dropped her phone onto her bed like it was aflame. She stared at it for minute, her breaths hard and fast. Then she whirled around to grab her bag. _I need to get of the house right now, _she thought as she opened the sliding door at the foot of her bed.

Outside was the balcony that she and Epsilon had sat together, the same balcony where they had learned that the Master of Time had kidnapped Ever. The world, though, was damp and humid, instead of covered with a beautiful sheet of shaded snow. The white bench they had conversed on was wet, the paint chipped and falling apart.

She stood there in the pouring rain, looking at the bench. She pulled the hood of her jacket up and tightened the strings until everything but the main contour of her face was covered. And then, pursing her lips together, she pressed her fingers into the wooden rail and pushed herself up.

"Lyra's house," she muttered to herself as she lowered herself to the ground, making sure that her parents couldn't see her from the dining room window. "Pretend everything's normal. Nothing's changed."

Walking the path to Lyra's house was like attempting to cross a swamp. The dirt path was clouded with puddles of mud and floating rocks, and even as Alfie walked across the grass lawn, her footsteps sank into the soft earth below. Even though the trip was only thirty seconds long, by the time she reached Lyra's front door, she was soaked to the skin.

She rang the doorbell multiple times, knowing that both Lyra and her mother had a tendency to not pay attention if it wasn't rung more than once. Several moments later, just before Alfie was about to give up and go somewhere else, the locks clicked and the brown door opened just wide enough to reveal Lyra's mother, Katie.

"Alfie," she said. "What are you doing in the rain?"

_When I asked where Lyra was, my mother gave me a weird look. Does that mean that she's here or that she's still on her adventure? _Alfie thought. "I wanted to stop by," she said, unable to come up with any other reasonable excuse. She hoped that the answers she needed would show themselves through casual conversation.

"You do realize that Lyra won't be home until the beginning of the school year?" asked Katie, who seemed to finally realize that Alfie was still outside. As she opened the door wider, inviting her inside, she continued, "If so, you're five weeks too early."

_Bingo_. Lyra was still on her adventure, and the date must have been around the middle of July. Alfie shook her head, preferring to remain outside, beneath the shelter of the wooden porch. "Wanted to say hello, is all," she said. "I was on the way to the…store. For my mother. And then I realized how long it's been since we talked."

"Oh," said Katie, almost bashfully. For a mother of a sixteen-year-old, she was awfully young. "Well, I'm no company. Talking with the professors in town is probably more interesting than me."

"No, that's not true at all," said Alfie, and she meant it.

Katie had always been the sort to stay home during the big parties or the huge school get-togethers. Sure, Katie had been more reserved than the other parents of New Bark Town, but that didn't mean she was bad company. She was just a little more interesting than the others – she had an intelligent sense of humor and lots of fascinating stories to share.

When Alfie realized that there had been an ongoing, awkward silence between the two of them, she cleared her throat and stepped back. "I'll stop by again," she said. "Since you haven't had anybody at the house for a long time now. I'm just short on time."

"Oh, well, it was lovely to see you," said Katie, in that short and soft tone she always spoke in. She gave a fluttering wave, like the movement of a butterfly wing. And, before Alfie ran back into the rain, she added, "I would love that, by the way, if you stopped by."

Her words sounded more like a plea than anything, like a cry for help. That was when Alfie realized how lonely the mother had really been without her only daughter, and to herself, she vowed from that point on she would make it a point to see Katie more often.

As she stepped into the rain again, she thought, _All this time has passed, and I have been here the entire time. Nobody knows about the accident or how I died. And what about Lyra and the group? If I've been here the entire time, whose taken my spot? Who fulfilled all of the things that I was supposed to do?_

There were so many holes, unanswered questions, that needed to be filled. _If I've been here, who saved Ever and Epsilon? How did Lyra get to the Indigo Plateau without me? Have I been replaced by another Pokémon or has history just been rewritten…just without me?_

Despite the cold rain all around her, Alfie paused in the middle of the path and squeezed her head in between her trembling hands. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance, and far in the horizon and amongst the storm gray clouds, she saw the shadow of lightning. Everything was back to normal and to the way it once was. There were no red skies or dying people, and life lacked a certain, malevolent presence.

The biggest question she had to ask herself was: _Does everyone in the Pokémon world still remember me?_

How was it possible that history, in the human world, was literally rewritten to accommodate her existence? She had obviously made plans with some of her friends – what _friends_? – to attend dinner. Nearly a year had passed since the accident and her death, but she was still going strong, like she had been alive the entire time. _I've missed out on nearly a year's worth of stuff._

And then, another thought struck her. _This is what my heart truly wanted? _She lowered her eyes to the ground, as if ashamed. _I thought for sure that Arceus would return me to the Pokémon world, back to Epsilon and Yami and the others. I would've never guessed that I would become a human again. I trusted him…I…_

Lyra was going to be home in five weeks, at the start of the school year. Would Alfie be forced to confront the Pokémon she had once seen as human beings, be forced to look at them in a different light again? At the concept of it, her ribs ached with longing and her heart hurt even more.

Alfie determined that she was going to talk to Epsilon, whether she looked crazy in the process or not. In five weeks, she would get to speak with the one Pokémon who seemed to know anything and everything about the overlord's doings. In five weeks, she would possibly have the answers.

She just wasn't sure if she could wait that long.

* * *

><p>Alfie grinned and waved at the young man walking through the entrance to New Bark. "Ethan!" she exclaimed, nearly sprinting to him. As she approached him, breathless and winded, she couldn't help but spread her smile wider. "It's been like ages since I've seen you. Wow, it's so good to see you in New Bark again."<p>

"More like two years, but nobody's counting," said Ethan, who also had an excited smile on his face. He gave her a quick hug, and for a moment, Alfie felt like she and him were five again.

_More like six months, but you wouldn't know that, _thought Alfie, who was reminded of how she had seen him and his Pokémon at the Christmas party. She pulled away from him, making sure that her forced happiness looked genuine. "Are you going to be starting the school year with me and Lyra?" she asked, walking back towards the town.

"I'm not sure yet," replied Ethan, lacing his hands behind his head. His Pokéballs remained strapped to the belt around his waist. Alfie already knew what creatures resided within. "The Professor was probably going to offer me some kind of internship, and if that happens, I'd have to leave for another year or two."

The August afternoon was warm and pleasant, and there was a slight breeze shifting the trees around them. Alfie, a year ago, wouldn't have guessed that the cause of the gale was nobody other than Suicune, the higher-up that controlled the wind. Then again, she wasn't close to the same person she was back then.

Alfie only realized how silent she'd been when Ethan continued, "So how about you? You're looking great! You look a lot more fit than you did two years ago."

Ever since she'd returned to the human world, she'd taken an interest in exercising. After stressing her body and working it to its limits, she had found that sitting around the house and reading was no longer as fulfilling as it used to be. Every exercise program that she could find, she enrolled in –kickboxing, karate, running, swimming, even yoga (to make up for her meditation sessions with Epsilon.)

And yet, all of those programs weren't enough. Her instructors had been amazed at the physical capabilities she exhibited, especially her karate and kickboxing teachers. On day one, she had demonstrated all of the fighting moves she had learned as a Pokémon, fighting moves that were once meant to keep her conscious and on her feet.

There was no purpose, wasting her energy on fighting things that she didn't need to. She longed for moving targets, opponents that calculated her every move and showed just as much physical strength as she. Merely punching and kicking at stationary objects felt pointless to her. The only reason she had continued with her exercises was to give her _something _to do.

"Well, things get boring when your two best friends leave town for that long," joked Alfie. "You should come watch me sometime. I do everything. Whatever sport you like, name it. But I'm especially good at karate."

"Pssh, you couldn't knock out a wooden dummy if you tried," said Ethan, who immediately began to laugh. "I remember that gym was your weakest subject in school. You couldn't even finish half of the mile run that we had to do for the final. It's totally unlikely that you could actually _fight_ someone. What are you, like five foot?"

"Oh," said Alfie, very casually. "You'd be surprised." She playfully punched him, just hard enough for him to laugh nervously. If she had _really_ hit him, she might have dislocated his arm. "Lots of things have changed since you've been gone."

Ethan rubbed at his aching shoulder. "Yeah, like what?"

"Well, for once, the exercise," said Alfie. Even though she attempted to hide her grin, she was unable to keep it concealed for long. She added, "And you might be surprised to know that I've started working for Professor Elm."

"What?" Ethan stopped, right in the middle of the road, his eyes widening. As if hardly daring to believe it, he repeated, "What? No way. Does that mean that you've finally gotten over your little, uh…fear?"

The Pokémon. After living with them, sleeping next to them and breathing with them, how could she not at least attempt to bring them into her life again? The sudden change in heart was most shocking to her parents, who were most eager to rush her over to the Professor's office to get her acquainted with Elm and his assistants. They had practically thrown her at the front door, begging the researchers to take her under their wing.

Professor Elm had not recruited her as a researcher, however, like he had with Ethan. After seeing how she could communicate with them, reaching them on a deeper level than any of his other researchers, Alfie had become his personal whisperer. She made the broken Pokémon feel alive again, the angry and the lost ones like they had a purpose.

_Of course, there's no way he's ever going to know my training methods_, thought Alfie, almost giggling behind her palm.

Whenever there was a new patient, she would take them deep into the forest and talk to them until she heard their true voice. Whether it took several hours or a week, she never failed to make them feel again.

"I'm sort of like the Pokémon therapist right now," she said. Then, seeing Ethan's blank face, she launched into a full explanation. "Pokémon have emotions, just like we do. They can joke with, hate, and love each other. Whenever they're feeling down, people just bring them to me, and I make them better."

"So you can like speak their language?" asked Ethan, grinning. "That's so legit. Who knew? _Alfie_, the girl who was once so scared of Pokémon that she couldn't even walk home by herself, becoming a Pokémon therapist for the Professor. I didn't even know those existed, and I've been wandering the wilds for years and years now. Tell me, Alfie, what's your secret?"

Alfie smiled, very gently. "It's all about understanding what they're trying to tell you."

* * *

><p>"Ethan, good to see you again!" exclaimed Professor Elm, clapping the younger man on the back. As he and the others walked towards the back of the lab, he reached his hands out expectantly. "Let's see that Pokédex. I'm sure that you have many more findings to show me."<p>

And then, when he noticed Alfie, he said, "Ah, and there's my little Pokémon whisperer. Earlier this morning, we had someone come in. She was claiming that after one of their battles, her Pokémon, Dahlia, had started to become withdrawn and timid. She left her Pokémon in the pasture out back. I'm sure you'll notice the newcomer when you see her."

"Sure thing, Professor," said Alfie. She turned towards Ethan and waved, saying, "After we're all done and through with this, we can go get something to eat. I'll see you later."

She walked through the side doors and out into the open world again, shading her eyes as she moved from the afternoon sun into the shade of the apple trees in the pasture. She opened the gate, not bothering to close it behind her. _Trust me, if the Pokémon really wanted to escape, they would find a way. It's not like they can't just reach over and unlock it with their hands._

The pasture wasn't a rolling field of yellow or anything like that, but more like a large enclosure with many trees and a winding stream in the back. The fence went back far enough that part of the pasture was dense forest and the other half was mowed grass and flowerbeds. Sometimes, whenever Alfie felt like it, she would curl up under one of the trees and indulge herself in the company of her Pokémon friends.

She stopped, dead in her tracks, when she saw the newcomer. Her eyes softened.

At the edge of the forest, leaning up against the fence, was a trembling Chikorita. Her small, fragile body and large leaf seemed so familiar then, like she was someone that Alfie used to know. When she heard Alfie approaching, she glanced up, but she didn't shrink back. She only stared up pitifully, as if she was too worn to do anything but sit there.

Alfie and the Chikorita, Dahlia, stared at one another for a long time, and then Alfie finally said, "I'm going on nothing but secondhand knowledge here, so you'll have to cooperate with me." After another moment, she lowered herself to her knees. "You don't look broken or useless to me. That's probably what you're thinking. That's why you think your trainer left you here. But you aren't – you just looked scared."

Dahlia looked insulted, like she was being called a coward. Then, as she thought about it, her expression fell in agreement.

There was a silence, but only for a moment. "I think your dress is really pretty, and your hair is such a nice color." Alfie couldn't see any of those things, but she knew they existed, and that was all she needed. She gently touched the Dahlia's neck. "Soon, you're going to have some very beautiful flowers here. They're going to look so lovely with your dress, and they're going to smell like summer."

"_Chika?_"

Alfie sat down next to the Chikorita, leaning up against the fence alongside her. She could already see the little girl behind the Pokémon body, with her legs curled up and her lips tight with apprehension. For a long time, they looked up at the clouds together, watching the white wisps move over their heads and into the distance.

"Dahlia, have you ever heard about the divergent one? The one that saved the overlord?" asked Alfie, wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling them to her chest. Her heart began to thump against her knees, and her head was filled with a sound that reminded her of the ocean's roar.

The Chikorita looked at her, as if to say, "Duh, of _course_." Everything she wanted to translate was already written in his expression. And inside her eyes, there was even questioning, as if she was wondering why Alfie would know anything about Pokémon legends in the first place.

"She used to be like you – scared." Alfie's tongue felt like it had blurred edges in her mouth. "Can you imagine? Sure, she may have been a celebrity where you come from, but what if you were taken from your home and dropped in another world? I'm sure that you've heard about how she saved the overlord and all that, but I'm pretty sure you don't know everything else she experienced in your world."

Alfie continued, "She was probably more scared than you could ever believe. Terrified of the darkness, the things that could come in the night and get her. She was even afraid of family, of friendship and even love." Alfie laughed at the thought, a short quip of a laugh that sounded like a breath. "Everything you can think of, she was afraid of. Battling, traveling with her trainer, the higher-ups."

Dahlia, for the first time, was unreadable. Her expression was so vague that Alfie couldn't even begin to describe what she might have been thinking. Alfie remembered her first night as a Pokémon, when she was sitting in front of Lyra at the campfire. _All those times that she couldn't comprehend what I so badly wanted to say…this is what it looked like._

"Did you know that she started out as a Chikorita, just like you?" asked Alfie, pleased by Dahlia's startled face. "While trying to find out what her purpose in your world was, she experienced _life_. She fell in love with a ghost. She became friends with the Wind, the Time Traveler, the Mirror Walker, and believe or not…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "She even became friends with the _Master of Time_."

Dahlia's face wrinkled with distaste, and Alfie burst out laughing. "I know, _right_? Can you believe it, he tried to _kiss_ her. He's very handsome and all, but come on. He's one of the higher-ups. Not to mention, he's such a lady's man. He's probably kissed like _thousands_ of girls before."

At that moment, Dahlia and Alfie connected on another level. Alfie felt like the sixteen-year-old she was, gossiping with another girl about boys and their strange habits. The only difference was – she was a human, and Dahlia was a Pokémon. And yet, there was no difference at all. _We're both young girls. We can love and we can gossip, and we can both talk about our boy problems. This language barrier doesn't exist. I can hear her, and she can hear me, and that's all that matters._

"It was all so overwhelming for the little Chikorita," went on Alfie. She paused, mulling over her thoughts, and then she said, "Look, I know why you're afraid. If you were anything like her, you felt like you had expectations to live up to as a Pokémon. But don't think that, if you fail, you're worthless. Your trainer put you up to those tasks because she believes in you."

Dahlia looked away, but not from shame. She seemed to be contemplating those words.

"She's trying to listen to you," said Alfie, placing her hand on the Chikorita's head. She could almost feel the soft hair beneath her hand, lime green and beautiful as could be. "I think that you're doubting her. You're frightened that she'll push you so hard that you'll crash and burn. But you can't think like that. You must have faith that, together, you two can reach the top." And to herself, she added, "Like Lyra and I did."

Alfie played with the grass underneath her, pulling on the blades and pressing her fingers against the daisies. "You and the divergent one were very much alike, I can tell," she said. "At first, she doubted everyone around her, but then she learned to believe in them instead. And when she did, she found out that was the best choice she'd ever made in her life. It was with that faith that she fought for the overlord's life. Now, she's a hero."

Dahlia was quiet, but her voice was loud. She was drinking in those words so fast that Alfie could hear the pounding of her heart from where she was sitting.

"You can't let fear get you," said Alfie, smiling. Almost playfully, she nudged Dahlia with her shoulder, and surprisingly, she felt a nudge back. "I promise you that if you give your trainer a chance, you'll get results. Let her guide you, whether it's in life or in battle. Do you think you can do that for me?"

The Chikorita stiffened her neck, but only for a second. Gradually, her entire frame softened, and then she gave a slow nod. Her words spoke loud and clear: _I think that's what I'm going to do. _

Alfie stood up and brushed the grass from her shorts. "I'm going to leave you to your thoughts," she said, knowing that she had to give the Pokémon some time before she got any true results. And then, she offered, "Dahlia, would you like me to come back tomorrow afternoon? I have some more stories that I could share with you, stories about some of the higher-ups and all."

_Yes, do come back! _Spoken not by mouth, but by heart.

Alfie departed, feeling more pleased with herself than she had felt since she had arrived in the human world. Suddenly, the air seemed warmer and the sun brighter. She couldn't wait to report her session with Dahlia to Professor Elm, even though she didn't have plans to discuss anything they had talked about.

_You don't necessarily have to communicate with someone through words. There are gestures, expressions, actions. Why choose one voice when there are so many to explore?_

* * *

><p>In the gardens of the House of Beasts, as she leaned back against the wooden bench and listened to the sounds of the fountains, Suicune held a rose-pink flower in her palms. She turned it back and forth, observing it from every angle, and then she placed it on her lap. Leaning forward, she put her head in her hands and gave a long, trembling exhale.<p>

"That sigh means you have been thinking about something for a long time," said a voice, coming from behind her. Suicune looked up at the visitor, Raikou, who sat down next to her with his arm on the back of the bench. He added, "Even though you have always been one for wishful thinking, methinks that there is something extraordinary on your mind."

Suicune gave a weak smile. "You are right," she said. Her next words were playful, but tinged with sadness. "If there was not something on my mind, as you have said, I most definitely would have never given such a sound."

"Somewhere in the world, you have just made the wind whistle and the trees dance to your tune," said Raikou, attempting to lighten the mood. When it did not work, however, he also gave a sigh. "My sister, I would not have approached you if I was not worried. You have been sitting here for hours, for nearly every day for the last several weeks."

Suicune looked at the flower again, and her expression fell as one of the petal came off in her hand. "Time is of no importance to us," she said, so softly that her brother struggled to hear her words. "We will live on, everlasting. And yet, it seems like I have been in this state for an eternity. After believing that the divergent one would stay with us, her heart chose to return to the humans. I so strongly trusted the fates to leave her with us, to keep her purpose in our world so that she may stay with us forever."

Raikou gave a look that resembled the word, "_Oh_." And then, verbally, he said, "Perhaps she has a bigger destiny in store for her, back where the humans are."

"I have been listening to her," said Suicune, lifting her head to the evening sun and closing her eyes against the wind. "What I hear is happiness and love for where she is now. And yet, I can still hear something else. A voice that tells me she does not have everything she wants." She stifled a sob as the flower completely fell apart beneath her careful watch.

Raikou seemed startled by the choked sound she gave. As if not knowing what else to do, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you have always been attached to the humans that came to our world," he said gently. "You, above us all, have always loved them more than we. Something about them intrigues you so much that you cannot bear to see them go. And yet, I know that she was special to you, like Epsilon is."

"Raikou, is there something wrong with us?" Suicune asked suddenly, clutching the petals. "Are we so flawed that she realized she could not be entirely happy while with us?"

"I am sure that it is nothing of the sort," affirmed Raikou. "Listen to her closely, my sister. Happiness and love for where she is now, you said. Something else too…something else that says she wants more. As you are, the overlord is listening too. But he does not listen to her voice, but her heart. He will know whether he has made a mistake or not."

Suicune pursed her lips. "I suppose you are right," she said.

"It is a shame, though. A _real _shame." Raikou leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched the fountains. His voice was echoed by the sound of flowing, rushing water. "Why be nothing but a glowering ember in one world when you can be a shooting star in another?"

**End of Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Les' GO.


	29. Where the Heart Is

**Began chapter: **June 22, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>June 25, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: This is officially the last chapter-chapter of _The Passionflower_. I say that because it has an epilogue left. Totally not a legit chapter. It turns out that this story ended up a lot shorter than I'd expected, because my chapter outlines were totally not right and I just…ugh.

Well, the content is still the same, it's just reduced to less chapters. **_Even if it had gone to Chapter 30, you guys wouldn't have gotten anymore content than you already have. XD_**

Be sure to **_read, enjoy, review, _**and **_share_**, okie-doke? :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Twenty-Seven<span>**

"Come _on_, you stupid head," whispered Alfie, pressing her cold palms together and leaning forward so that she was closer to the television screen. As she watched, her eyes grew increasingly rounder. "To the left…_no_! Not to the right, my goodness. Now, use your Sludge Bomb! Oh, of course you would miss. Argh! Stupid Ghost-boy!"

Ethan, from the spot on the couch next to her, gave her a strange look. "Gosh, Alfie, I can't even focus on the battle with you trying to be the announcer next to me," he said. His brows creased at the center. "It sounds like you know more about Pokemon battling than I thought you did. Maybe they should hire you to televise this or something."

Alfie was barely listening to him. How could she, after all, while she was watching the televised battle between Lyra and the Pokemon Champion Lance? The moment that she'd seen the dragons appear on the screen, she had adopted the new habits of biting her nails and bouncing up and down on the couch.

So far, the battle was a close tie. Etoile had almost been knocked out by an unexpected Thunder, coming from one of Lance's Dragonites. Even though Alfie knew that Etoile also, very unexpectedly, had the power of lightning up her sleeve, the dragon had been much faster than she. Ever went against the Aerodactyl (which, Alfie thought, wasn't very smart of Lyra in the first place) and lost, so it was only Epsilon, Feilong, and Yami left in the game.

At that moment, it was Yami against the Charizard, whose powers of fire and flight were putting up a difficult match. The fire-type Pokemon was one of the only remainders, next to another Dragonite. The battle was long and difficult, even when Alfie was only watching. And still, she wished she could have been there, pushing herself to blood, sweat, and tears.

"Use your Shadow Ball! What, _no_!" Alfie wrung her hair and screamed into a pillow in protest, and then she slumped forward and began to complain, "That Charizard is totally cheating! He knows that Yami can't float that high. He's staying out of his reach. Just like that stupid Pidgeotto during that battle with Falkner! _Agh!"_

Ethan gave her another look, nibbling his popcorn. "How would you know that? You haven't stepped foot into a Pokemon gym in your life."

"I, uh…" Alfie searched her head for an explanation, temporarily detached from the television. "Lyra told me all about it when she, er, came back for Christmas. Told me that it was one of the most frustrating battles she'd had all year. That's how I know."

Ethan bought her explanation immediately. _Of course he did_, thought Alfie sourly. _How could he not? It's not like he could ever suspect that I was actually one of the Pokemon watching that battle. _She sighed and returned her attention to the fight, her face between her hands, and then she looked at the clock.

"I'm not even going to get to watch the whole thing!" she wailed, realizing she had to be at school in ten minutes. She gave another loud groan of frustration, and then she pushed herself from the couch and went to retrieve her bag. Just before she left the house, she looked pointedly at Ethan and said, "You can stay here as long as you don't eat all my food. Oh, and be sure to tell me _everything_ when I get home."

Ethan grinned and leaned back, his hands behind his head. He teased, "You're going to leave me here to starve? At least you get some cafeteria food. Your parents aren't even home today. How am I supposed to feed myself?"

"_I'm_ not the one who got lucky and got some internship with the Professor," grumbled Alfie, walking out the front door and shutting it loudly behind her. Before she leapt from the porch and onto the earth, she straightened her bag and tidied her hair. As she ran off towards the school, she added to herself, "And I'm not the one who's traveling across the land with my Pokemon."

_Even though I should have been,_ she thought as she sprinted. _I should have been in that battle. I should have been the one on television, supporting my friends and battling for my trainer._

Lyra had not replaced her, so Alfie had noticed. There were only five members on the team, just like it had been before her transformation. Lyra had ended up losing at the third Elite Four member, so she had disappeared from the radar for some time to do some training. And then, out of nowhere, Alfie had seen her on the television, going for the championship a second time.

Hopefully, she would win this battle and become the Pokemon Champion, and then she could finally come home to New Bark Town. Even though Alfie had settled into life as a human again, she so desperately wanted to at least speak _once_ with Epsilon. And if that opportunity never came, she would be happy to just see _them_ happy.

As she arrived at the school, she thought, _Seeing them happy. Would I be fine with that? Would I be fine, watching them enjoy life without me? _

Then again, those thoughts were based on speculation only. She had put two and two together, and through her careful investigation with her therapist work, she learned that some of the attentive Pokemon remembered the girl who saved the overlord – her conversation with Dahlia provoked the detective work. Then again, she wasn't sure how history could have been rewritten in the human world if it wasn't in the Pokemon world.

Alfie had spent many sleepless nights, trying to figure it all out. She wondered how Arceus could have pulled _that_ off. _It just doesn't seem possible that history stayed the same in the Pokemon world but changed in the human world. It just…it's just not possible._

She was in the middle of a regular, school morning – crowded halls, yelling teenagers, scolding teachers. It seemed that she would have been thinking about everything else other than an unsolved mystery.

_Lyra knows that I'm alive. But so do the Pokemon. It's not possible that I've been alive in both worlds this entire time. How can a person with one body accomplish things in both worlds simultaneously? Even for the overlord, that would be tough. Maybe I've really underestimated him._

The line "It's not possible" was becoming a part of her daily routine. Between exercising, schoolwork, and her job with Professor Elm, she had forced in time to mull everything over. And the worst part was that she had nobody to discuss it with. She couldn't just walk up to Ethan and tell him everything, and she couldn't just yell at the sky to call up Arceus.

She collapsed into her seat in her math class, burying her head beneath her arms. _Too much to think about_, she mentally whined. Her brain felt like it was going to short-circuit and explode. _Either way, I'm going to look like a mental patient. Then Elm will have to get therapy for ME._

"Alright, everyone, remember that today we were going to be working on the assignment _in class_…"

Alfie, lost within her thoughts, vaguely remembered taking out her notebook and her pencils. She barely registered anything as she opened the textbook and began to diligently work, despite her mind being in other places. Every now and then, her thoughts would recognize a written word or two. And then, that was when someone's finger tapped her desk, and she met eyes with Henry.

"Hey, Allie, can I copy that?" he asked. He raised his eyebrows at her paper, which she thought was ridiculous, because it wasn't even finished yet. "I would it myself, but—"

"Yeah, yeah, you have a track meet after school," said Alfie, sounding bored. She looked back down at her paper, thoughtlessly pushing her curls behind her ear. "I've heard it all before. Let me guess, you have a science packet to finish too. What else do you have to do? Save the world from ultimate disaster?"

She might as well have slapped him in the face, because his expression couldn't have been more flabbergasted. All of the other girls sitting around him stared at her, as if they couldn't believe what she'd just dared to do. And Alfie, because she was feeling particular smart mouthed, went on very loudly, "Maybe you could meet up with Clair sometime. I'm sure she could help you with all of this, since you're such good friends and all."

There were whispers. _What happened to HER over the summer…Whoa, she just verbally destroyed Henry…I never thought that she was that type…Well, the dude had it coming anyway…_

At that moment, the bell rang. Alfie stood up and turned in her paper, not even looking at Henry as his eyes trailed it all the way to the finished works basket. She returned to her seat and picked up her backpack. Just before she walked out the door, she added, "By the way, it's Al-_fie_. Not Al-_lie_." And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Lyra!"<p>

"Alfie!"

Without further delay, the girly screams commenced and the bystanders on the street moved over to make room for the two girls that were rushing at one another, arms spread wide. The friends immediately embraced one another, bouncing up and down as their words began to overlap.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you _won_—"

"I know, I _know_! I'm so—"

"You're like the Pokemon _Champion, _and—"

"_Eep! _It's just unbelievable, I mean—"

Once they finally managed to settle down and allow the tentative (and very frightened) Ethan to join the group, everything was just the way it used to be – three friends together, as they had been since children. Even though they were standing in the middle of the street, they hardly bothered to pay any attention to the bicycles and the rare vehicle that would drive past them.

"Good job, Lyra," said Ethan, who was giving the mentioned girl his usual grin. He gave her a forceful pat on the back that nearly sent her to the pavement, and when she yelled at him in response, he winked at her and dodged her punch. "It just seems like this summer is full of surprises. You becoming the _Champion_, Alfie getting into Pokemon _therapy_…"

"What, what's that now? Pokemon therapy?" asked Lyra, smiling wide. Alfie's stomach began to ache when she saw her friend pulling at her pigtails the way she always did. When Alfie gave her a nod, Lyra waved her hands excitedly. "Oh my gosh, Alfie, that's _great_! I thought you would never get over your fear!"

"It's just something that I started doing in my free time," said Alfie, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself than she already had. She began walking towards the path to their twin homes. "Enough about me, though. What about you? Let's go home and make some cookies like we used to, and you can tell us all about it."

As Lyra launched into a full synopsis of her Pokemon adventure, Alfie's heart began to hammer fiercely at her chest. _Everything that she's saying, I've been there for, and she doesn't even know it. _Her eyes drifted to the five Pokéballs strapped to her waist, each warm with life and love that she wanted to have. _They're all in there right now, so close but so far. _

She felt so tempted to reach out and touch one of them, just so she could be close to them again. However, even though she had to exert more willpower than she thought, she managed to keep her hand steady at her side. _If they're like all of the other Pokemon, they remember me. They know I'm here. They know the choice that I made._

"Hm, what was that?" she asked, looking up at the two others.

Lyra smiled, as if asking what she was going to do with her. "That's Alfie for you, always in another world," she said, more towards Ethan than anybody. Alfie thought it humorous how true that statement really was. "I was asking how your therapy work is going. What's all of that about? Do you rehabilitate abused Pokemon, or…?"

"No, not really," said Alfie, forcing her eyes from the Pokéballs. "It's more like a communication thing. Whenever they have something wrong with them, something that their trainers can't really understand, I'm like the translator. I talk to them, find out what's wrong, help them through it. That kind of stuff."

"Wow, that's amazing!" exclaimed Lyra, who looked genuinely happy. "If you can understand them unlike their trainers can, you must have some magical talent inside of you. That kind of gift doesn't come easily. You must have been born with it." She nudged Alfie. "See, I told you that you had something great in store for you."

"I guess you did."

Lyra's eyes lit up. "Hey, I have an idea." Alfie's heart leapt into her throat as Lyra reached for her Pokéballs, saying, "Since you're the supposed Pokemon whisperer slash translator and all, maybe you can tell me what my Pokemon are saying! Like if they're happy that we won or if they secretly hate my guts."

"Wait, it doesn't work like that—"

"You act like she's a fortune teller or something," said Ethan, rolling his eyes.

Lyra took out one of the Pokéballs on random, giving Ethan an expression that looked both sweet and scathing. "Oh, hush," she said. Without another moment's hesitation, she tossed the Pokéball into the air, her eyes following it as it fell to the ground. "Come on, this will be fun. Maybe she can do the same for yours too."

"But…" said Alfie weakly. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"

She watched helplessly as from the Pokéball formed a blue-snouted canine, who had eyes like glass fire and a stare like steel. The two stared at one another for a long time, and even though Epsilon didn't do anything like jump for joy or embrace her, which she didn't expect him to do anyway, she could still see the recognition in his gaze.

"So?" asked Lyra impatiently, glancing back and forth between the Lucario and her friend. Her look was so intense that Alfie could feel the pressure, working at the side of her head. "Work your magic then! Tell me what he's saying, or at least, what he wants to say."

_Why do you not tell them, little lady?_

Alfie's throat locked. "He, uh…" She could practically see Epsilon's beautiful smile, the confident way that one corner of his lips lifted and how his brows arched so subtly. His voice sounded like arrogance, but it was really a gentler form of teasing. "He's, um…saying…"

_Tell them that Lyra needs to cook more homemade meals for us. It is difficult staying fit when the only thing you can eat is fried beans and canned macaroni. And tell her that Pokemon need to do their laundry too. They do not always run around naked. Not most of us, anyway. I bet they would not like it if we assumed they went around in the nude._

Alfie stifled a laugh, hoping that her friends hadn't noticed her. After not hearing Epsilon's voice for so long, everything that he said, whether it was humorous or not, made her want to burst into laughter. She felt it, deep within her, like a spring bubbles water. "He's not much a talker," she said. Then, because she wanted to keep the Lucario out for a moment longer, she lied, "But he seems pleased with life. Content, really, like he couldn't ask for anything more."

Epsilon gave a curt nod, as if agreeing with her, and Lyra was in awe. "All you did was look at him and you knew!" she gasped. Her eyes widened with amazement as her voice lowered to a playful whisper, "You really _are_ magical."

_A magical thing you are, little lady. I see the magic inside of you now. I can see your golden eyes. You may not know you have them, but they are shining so wonderfully. Anyone who is not overwhelmed by their brilliance must be blind._

Alfie was submerged in the middle of Lyra and Ethan's conversation.

"There's this awesome restaurant in Cherrygrove, about ten minutes from the fork in the route," said Lyra, who was preoccupied with adjusting her white bonnet. "We could go there to celebrate. They even have a buffet setup for Pokemon, and they just have the _best_ desserts—"

_You are a human, and yet, you still shine like the sun._

Alfie couldn't be anywhere near Epsilon anymore, not while she was with her friends. She feared that she would begin to cry or say things that she regretted. So, she pulled out her phone and excused herself, "Hold on, I just got a message from Professor Elm. I think he says that I need to come in as soon as possible. I'll have to go to the lab."

"But, wait, aren't you going to come with us?" asked Lyra, her face pleading. "It won't be any fun if it's just me and Ethan."

"Hey!"

"N—no, I'll go," said Alfie, looking away from Epsilon's steady stare. She started backing away from the others, almost desperate to be distanced from them. Really, it was unfair. She was driving a hole in between her and her friends, when it was the Pokemon that she didn't want to be around. "Before you go, I'll be in the back pasture. If…if you don't see me, just call, okay?"

"Well," said Lyra, disappointed, "all right then. We'll see you later."

Alfie ran, far from her problems and those who were closest to her, and she didn't mean Lyra and Ethan. She meant the Pokemon – the _man_ – who had said she shined like the sun, and the four others who were waiting inside of their Pokéballs, so near her that she couldn't stand it anymore. Even though she hadn't specifically asked Arceus to bring her to the human world, she still felt like she had betrayed them.

She sprinted until her breaths stopped and her screams built up inside of her throat, and she realized that if she didn't find safety and privacy, she was going to collapse to the ground and tear the earth apart. Choosing to take the long route to the laboratory, she mechanically ran through alleys and forest and parking lots.

_I didn't think that he would make me break down this fast. _Everything felt like rain – cold and gray, smudged along the lines and present even though the sun was shining. Blurs of colors rushed past her head as Alfie ran. _I was fine until I heard his voice, until I was reminded that they still exist. I was fine, I was fine, I AM fine!_

She finally stopped at the gate to the back pasture, and then she collapsed to her knees, gasping for air and shutting her eyes so she didn't have to look anywhere but the back of her eyelids. Breathing, she pressed her forehead to the steel latch, hands shaking at the handle. And then, before she could be anymore pitiful, she let herself in and, for the first time, she closed the gate behind her.

_I'm fine, _she thought, sliding against the fence at the same spot she and Dahlia had spoken many weeks before. The Chikorita had left with her trainer, but in her head, Alfie could still recall her spring smells. Her eyes lifted as a concerned looking Furret approached her. "Oh, hey there Fernando," she said.

"F-_uuruurrr-_et?" The furry Pokemon planted itself next to her.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Alfie, who hadn't begun to cry yet but feared she eventually would. She forced a smile onto her face. Even though she wanted to pet him, she hadn't really enjoyed humans disheveling her hair either. "What, you think I'm upset or something? Where did you get that idea?"

"_Furret."_

"Is it really that obvious?" That was when Alfie realized how awful she must have looked. She had run so hard that her endurance had ultimately failed her, which was a rare thing for her. Her hair was blown back and her cheeks were wind burned, and her breaths were so shallow that she sounded like asphalt. "I guess it is, then."

She sighed and ran her hands over her face, stopping at her eyes to block the evening sun again. "It's not like I mean to think the way I do," she said, and she looked at Fernando. "You must love your life so much as a Pokemon." She groaned and slammed the back of her head against the fence. "It was _stupid_ of me. Stupid, _stupid_, to think that I was cut out for the human world!"

Fernando sat so close to her that she felt his fur brush her bare arms. "F-_uuuret_, fu-ururu-ret."

"Why was I such a dummy?" Alfie groaned into her palms, muffling the noise of her frustration. "I've always been _such _an idiot! I didn't trust Yami with my secret, I was so blind that I couldn't even see how he really felt about me! And my parents, the people at school – I couldn't even tell them who I really was, because I was so scared and just…_agh_."

The Furret gave her an empty stare that said, "You look like you're a very troubled person." His ears suddenly twitched, and he turned towards the gate of the pasture. When he saw who was coming, he gave a high-pitched purr and darted away.

"Alfie?" asked Lyra, her voice tentative. She kept one hand on the gate and one close to her heart, clutching at the fabric of her overalls. "I came to see if you were all right."

Alfie cleared her throat and tried to make it seem like she hadn't been spilling her innermost thoughts to a Pokemon. "Turns out that the special patient wasn't here after all," she said, nervously laughing. "He won't be here until tomorrow morning. Looks like it was just a false alarm, then."

Lyra wasn't to be fooled. She tightened her lips into a straight, red line, and even though she looked like she wanted to step further into the pasture, she kept her distance, as if she realized that Alfie had built a protective wall around herself. "I guess so," she said. "Well, Ethan's waiting by the front of the lab. We're going to Cherrygrove now. I wanted to see if you were still coming."

"Oh," said Alfie emptily, and then she was brought back to life. "_Oh! _Um, no, I'm not sure about that actually. I might have caught something from one of the other researchers." She weakly laughed again. "The stomach virus. I'm really not feeling like eating anything rich. See, this is all of the good stuff that you've been missing."

"We could stay in New Bark and—"

"No!" exclaimed Alfie, a little too fast. She coughed so that she had time to figure out what else to tell her friend. "I mean, please, don't restrict yourselves from fun because I'm being the usual bore. I would go if I could, but I'm afraid that I'll start getting sick and then we'll have to leave early or something. Please, just go. For _me_."

Lyra still looked hesitant, but she was slowly beginning to step backwards, towards the gate. "Should we just meet you at your house afterwards? For movie night, maybe? We'll let you pick, since you aren't going to come and all."

_Ethan will be ecstatic to be alone with her, _thought Alfie, feeling chills run down her neck. "Yep, that sounds good." She nodded towards the gate, encouraging Lyra to leave. It took several reassuring smiles and meaningfully widened eyes to get the girl out of the pasture, and when Alfie was on the verge of lonesomeness again, she felt like there was something she had to do. "Wait, Lyra!"

When her friend's head reappeared around the corner, Alfie pushed herself from the gate and walked towards her. The words came out before she could think them. "I get paid to do therapist work," she said, her voice frail. "And I haven't filled my quota today. Do you have a Pokemon I could borrow, just for a moment? I'll tell you what they're thinking, see if they have any issues."

Lyra took a moment to register what Alfie had just said, and then she went, "Oh, yes!" and glanced down at her Pokéballs. "I guess you just pick one at random. Whichever one you want."

Alfie's hand hovered over the capsules, and for a second, she felt like a trainer going into battle. Her fingers touched them individually, feeling their warmth. Each one felt like an imprisoned miracle, something waiting to burst into life, but there was one particular Pokéball that felt different from the rest. _I don't hear anything coming from this one._

"This one," she said, sure of her choice. "I want to see who's in here." Just before Lyra reached for the Pokéballs, Alfie added, and "I think this one is different from the others. I think it would be best if we were left alone for a second. I'll call you back when we're done."

And when the rose light appeared, so did everything that had ever mattered to Alfie. They were suddenly alone, and human and Pokemon – girl and boy – stared into each other's faces for so long that their eyes were forced to blink. The silence was not awkward or uncomfortable, but understood, as if they preferred it like that.

"Don't I wish I could see you again," said Alfie softly. She smiled, mocking herself, and then she lifted the ends of her hair with one hand, leaving the other hand to rest by her eyes. "I told you that I looked boring as a human. There's nothing special for you to see now, nothing extraordinary about me. I'm just Alfie, aren't I? That's how it should be."

Alfie's brows lowered over her eyes, forcing the tears behind her eyes again. "But she and the girl you knew can't be the same," she said, trying to make her words sound harsh. When it came to Yami, however, she could never be like that. "The _just_ Alfie wouldn't have fallen in love with a Pokemon, and the _just_ Alfie wouldn't have thought about him since the day she left him."

For once, the Gengar registered strong emotion. As usual, he appeared more angered than anything, but Alfie knew he was shielding himself from her.

"There's a lot of things the just Alfie wouldn't have done that the Pokemon did," she said, her shoulders slumping. Her tone sounded like she was folding in on herself, like she was giving up. "And I guess that's the most frustrating part about it. Sometimes, I don't even know if I want to be just Alfie. I want to be Alfie the brave, or Alfie the strong. There's no such person here though. Not with the humans."

She rubbed her arms, isolating herself in a world far away from the only two she had ever known. "I know you're not mad at me, Ghost-boy," she whispered, and his eyes narrowed with recognition. "I can tell already. Even though I would have been mad at myself, you aren't. That's why you were my best friend, my battle partner, and the only boy I've ever trusted to know the real me."

The sun was beginning to set, and Alfie knew that her friends still had to get to Cherrygrove. She gazed at Yami, and she forced herself to see beyond the Pokemon disguise. She saw a handsome boy, who was thin but muscular and terrifying but _so_ beautiful that it hurt. Someone who was rude and condescending, but someone who was also the kindest person she'd ever met.

_I see his white shirt and dark button-down, the black jeans and the silver chain around his neck with the small pendant. I see the hair, just long enough for me to run my hands through but short enough to show how good looking he really is. Red eyes, deep set and cat-like. His smile, which could either mean he's just played a good prank on you or fallen in love with you._

"I hope the Pokemon world remembers me," said Alfie. "I hope _you_ remember me." And then, before the Gengar could panic, she called, "Lyra, I'm done now!"

The trainer appeared again, smiling at the forlorn Pokemon. "Well, how did it go?" she asked, more towards Yami than anyone. Then she glanced at Alfie expectantly, awaiting the repot.

"It looks like there's something missing from his life." Alfie attempted to ignore the pained expression on Yami's face. Instead, she just focused on her cuticles and how much she had worn down her nails in the last few hours. "Almost like he's lost something and is really upset about it. I don't know what it is. A friend of his, maybe."

"Oh, really?" Lyra inspected her Pokemon. "How on earth would you know something like that? I've seen him every single day for the last year and a half and I wouldn't have discovered that. What are you, the Pokemon guru?" She raised her eyebrows meaningfully at Yami. "Whatever you've lost, friend or not, I hope you haven't been hiding anything from me."

"Don't worry, Yami," said Alfie. "I'm sure she's missing you too."

Lyra looked mystified by the offhand remark, but she said nothing about it. Instead, she recalled the Gengar, back into his Pokéball, which she dutifully strapped to her belt. "You've filled your quota," she said, half-smiling, half-wondering. She turned away to go, but before she did, she added, "Someone special, you are. I keep telling you that. I'm just waiting for you to acknowledge it."

Alfie watched her friend leave. With each step, another tear formed along the curvature of her eyes, and then, as soon as she knew she was alone again, she choked herself with a sob and fell to her knees. "I'm not fine, I'm not fine," she sobbed, her trembling hand hovering over her mouth. She shut her eyes and clutched at herself, continually repeating, "I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid!"

She cried to herself until the sun was just a dim light along the horizon, until the trees and the mountains cast a darkened shadow over her rocking figure. Pokemon looked upon her in worried awe, wondering if they should step nearer and fearing that she might lash out at them. The pasture was filled with the sounds of her strangled cries and the words that she kept saying, "I'm not fine, I'm so stupid!"

Like she knew she would, she dug her fingers into the soft earth and pulled out the grass, hoping to find some way she could express her pent up sadness. And, when she was done, she buried her screams in her throat. "I'm so _sorry_," she whimpered, unable to say anything else. "I'm sorry that I chose this world instead, I'm sorry that I didn't know what I wanted…"

From desperation, she craned her head back and yelled at the sky, "Arceus, I made a mistake! This isn't what I want, this…this _isn't_ what I…" Her voice hitched, and she melted beneath another wave of tears. She leaned against the ground again, as if praying for help. "I never wanted this from the start. I didn't want this to happen…I don't want to suffer anymore…"

When the clouds spoke back, everything inside of her lit up, all at once.

_Your cries are louder than they ever have been. _Even though she couldn't see him, Alfie knew that he was right there with her, protecting her from the hurting. _I have always been here, my divergent one, listening to you. I have been here since the day you were reborn. You only needed to find me for yourself._

"I…I…" Alfie couldn't speak for much longer, because her own words were being overridden with hiccups. "Arceus, I made a terrible, _terrible _mistake. I threw away e—everything! The people who cared about me, the life that I loved so much, all for parents who still don't appreciate me and friends I've never really belonged with!" She pinched her eyes shut again. "I just don't…I just don't know anymore."

Arceus did not speak for a moment. _I understand your pain, _he said at last. _Sometimes, even the strongest of us make mistakes. When I looked into your heart, searching for the place you wanted to be, I saw our world in your future. And yet, there was still doubt inside. You doubted us, doubted your own desires, and doubted yourself, and that it why you are here now._

"I didn't mean to," said Alfie softly. Her will had diminished to nothing but a shred of light, one of the only pieces of herself she never wanted to give up. "I should have known that everything would just go back to the way it was. I got out of the house for once and got a job, and still everyone is treating me the same way. Nobody talks to me anymore than they used to. The only people I know are the Pokemon, and still I feel so far away from them."

Fernando approached her again, even more hesitantly than the last time. "Fu-_uruu -_ret?"

"Before, I wanted everything," she said, sighing. She almost felt the overlord's company behind her, but still he was only a presence. "But to me, this world is nothing. I have _nothing_ here. As a Pokemon, I _did_ have everything. Etoile, the mother figure whom I can tell anything. Ever, the sister whom I have a love-hate relationship with…" She trailed off, unable to continue.

_It sounds as if you left that family for one you did not need in the first place._

"I wouldn't say I don't need them." Alfie creased the space between her eyebrows, using her fingers to massage her temples. When she spoke again, she sounded like she'd just reached a realization. "Just that…I don't belong with them. They aren't my people, and I'm not theirs. Ever since I was a child, I knew that there was somewhere else I needed to be."

Alfie could see the overlord's smile in his voice. _Let me tell you something, divergent one, _he said. _One year ago, I was searching for someone who could save me, for someone who could find out the answers that I was too blind to see, someone who could have the courage I never had. I found that person in you. There were hundreds of other humans I could have chosen, other humans who had a great destiny in store for them. There were only two differences between you and them. One, they did not have the will to learn to love or to be brave. And two, they did not belong in our world._

"Belonging in your world," echoed Alfie, who wanted to hit herself for being so ignorant. "Epsilon told me that he knew that he was meant to be a Pokemon from the very start. I only wish that I could have known that from the beginning too. I don't even know why I thought that I could be happy here again. It's just that…" And again, realization struck her. "I just thought that maybe…maybe since I'd changed, everyone else had too."

_That is not always the case._

Alfie was more miserable than ever. "Oh, goodness," she said, beneath her breath. Under the setting sun, her hands looked tanned against the grass. "What have I done? Yami probably is going to hate my guts from now on, and Ever is going to talk _so_ much smack about me while I'm here—"

_I have made many mistakes throughout my lifetime as well, _said Arceus. _I had fear when I was supposed to have courage, doubt when I was supposed to be a leader. I may have been distanced from my people for the last thousand years, but there is one thing that I am sure of, and that is that they will forgive me. Their parents and their parents before that have grown up thinking that I was nothing but a sorry excuse for a ruler. But now, this generation has a new light to look towards, and it is because of you that they can._

"Well, I'm glad I could help," said Alfie bashfully, warmed by his tone. She should have, but she hadn't thought much about her doings in the Pokemon world for the last few weeks, just what she had left behind. She forgot that she had accomplished _something_, at least.

_And it is because of you and Epsilon that they will be able to teach their children about the great and heroic deeds that the divergent one did, _continued Arceus. _No longer will my protégés be ridiculed and forgotten. It is Pokemon like you and Epsilon who will be written in the history books, told during the stories at night. I have much to owe you, and yet, I feel like I have only unsatisfied you._

"Oh, Arceus, it isn't your fault!" She suddenly felt awful for acting like such a baby in front of the overlord, when all he had done was try his hardest to reward her. Slumping against the ground, she tried to lighten her words. "I'm _really _sorry, I am! I'll just have to make the best of it, I suppose."

_And it is Pokemon like you who belong with us. _Arceus felt so close then, as if he was standing right beside her. _It is Pokemon like you who deserve to stand proudly at my side with the rest of the higher-ups, smiling down at those who will be forever indebted to you. But, there is a problem that I am having now. Perhaps you can assist me with your judgment?_

"My judgment?" Alfie couldn't help but be suspicious at the tone of his voice.

_Now that the world has been saved and his fair maiden has been saved, _began Arceus, _I have been considering freeing Epsilon from his position as my seeker. I think it is only fair that I give him time to settle with his love, give him the opportunity to begin something new. But, if I were to do that, I would have nobody to take his place. Nobody that lives up to my expectations, at least._

Alfie furrowed her brows. "I don't really understand what you're getting at here, I…" Her heart jumped from its place, it was beating so hard. She trailed off, wondering if she was assuming too much. "Wait, Arceus, do you mean that—?"

_You see, the seeker is a job that is to be taken very seriously. The seeker is required to keep on constant alert, should there be any more of my protégés…'falling' into our world. He or she acts as my representative, the one who spreads my word and acts as my most trustworthy subject. _Arceus really did smile then, because there was one last beam of light shining over the faraway hills. _When I confided with my people, there was only one small girl that came to mind._

"Wait, you—"

_We all came to a consensus, _said Arceus. _We agreed that we needed someone who fitted all of the requirements that the seeker needed. Our only other option was Epsilon, but we have also agreed that his retirement has come. None of us were biased against the thought of a child taking his place. After all, this certain child has exhibited some exemplary behavior over the last year. And so, I extend my hand to you, Alfie. Will you be my seeker?_

"Y—your _seeker_." Alfie was at a loss for words. "I…Arceus, of course I will be!" And then she paused, because as usual, the horrors of doubt were still lingering in her heart. She didn't want to take this position so hastily, all because she was looking for a way to be close to Pokemon again. "But, my Lord, I'm not so sure if I really qualify, I…"

_I only require four traits in my seeker. She must be brave, willing to learn, compassionate, and…_ Arceus paused. There was something hiding behind his voice, as if he was keeping something from her. And then, the most wonderful words he could have spoken – at last – arrived. _She must also be a Pokemon. _

Everything was alive again. "What?"

_I cannot exactly have a human knowing all of the secrets behind the doors to the Hall of Origin. _Alfie, like she had seen his smile, saw the winking of his eye. _There is confidential information, meetings with the higher-ups, all of that hub. So you see, I think it would be in my right to make a special exception for you, an exception I have never made before. The public would be outraged if I did not do this…_

"Arceus!"

_And I am sure that they would be simply furious if I decided to close my eyes to this matter. My people have spoken, Alfie, and I would not be in my right mind if I were to ignore them…_

_"_You…" Alfie had never been more speechless in her life. Every rational thought had left her mind, leaving her with pictures of the past and of the future she wanted to have. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard that she could feel it all over her body, and the smile she was suppressing was slowly beginning to spread. _I'm going home._

_When you awake, the world will be as it was. To the humans, you will be dead. Your pictures will always line the halls of empty houses, always missed and never to be forgotten. But to the Pokemon, you will be a hero. The lives that you touched as a human will remain the same, and our world will rejoice in your name and celebrate the day you found your way home._

The blackness that followed was not from her nightmare – it was like moonlight, like dark hair and the short moments before the sky lit up with a thousand different colors. She did not shy from the coldness or the emptiness of her world. Instead, she let herself be embraced, only waiting for her eyes to reopen and her life to begin all over again.

_Your friends will be at path in the road when you awaken, the one at the far end of the forest. You know where I am referring. They have three roads to choose from and not much time to spare. If you do not hasten, you may miss them to the paths. Good luck on your journey, divergent one. I will see you on the other side._

She was not dying, but being _reborn_.

* * *

><p>The instant that Alfie opened her eyes, she knew that she'd returned.<p>

An excited shiver ran through her body. Before she dared to look downwards, she tentatively reached down and felt the fabric of her clothing. She knew, without even looking, that she was wearing the short, lime-green dress with the fluffed skirt. She was even wearing the tall brown, feminine combat boots she'd grown so accustomed to. _Oh, if you knew how glad I am to wear you!_

Unable to stop grinning, she pushed herself up from the damp grass and inhaled deeply. From her perspective, everything – the summer sunshine, the smell of rain, and the even the sound of solitude – felt better than it ever had. She blinked back tears, stretched her arms out, and yelled at the sky, "_I'm a Pokemon again_!"

As she wiped her eyes, she laughed to herself. Even when she'd quieted, little giggles managed to escape past her hiccups as she pulled at her curls. Her hair was back to its bright green shade, and she already knew that her eyes were no longer brown, but golden. At that moment, she felt like the prettiest girl alive – she was a Pokemon, and so she was beautiful.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness," she whispered to herself.

It was too much. One month without her powers, without her friends, without her family. . . She inwardly gasped, and her eyes flew to the edge of the clearing. She didn't have much time – Lyra and the others would be leaving soon!

Alfie _ran_. From a complete stop, she launched into a hurdling sprint. Her adrenaline pumping, she pushed herself faster across the clearing. Once she reached the forest, she bolted into the trees without fear or hesitation. Nothing stopped her. She leapt – almost _flew_ – over fallen branches and uprooted weeds, as if she could see every obstacle.

Like lightning, Alfie raced the clock. She knew that, in mere minutes, the team would be departing from the route and moving onward. From there, she had no clue which direction they were headed in. She just _couldn't _miss them. _I am NOT going to miss them to some stupid fork in the road._

Her heart hammered her chest as she tore through the woods. With each step, more thoughts flooded her mind. _Lyra. Friends. Family. Love. Yami. _They were all waiting for her. Whenever her breath waned and her pulse quickened, she forced herself to remember that they were just around the corner, most likely standing at the fork and wondering which direction to go.

Voices. She heard voices! She ignored her aching legs, and she put on a last burst of speed. As she ran past, she grabbed onto the trunk of the large oak, skidding to a sudden stop on the dusty road, and there they were.

_Everybody_ was there. They all paused, obviously surprised by her appearance. The only one who didn't look startled was Epsilon, and he instead wore a knowing smile. "I—I'm here," Alfie panted. She breathed laboriously, and then she put her head down, gulping for air. When she lifted her head again, new tears sprung into her eyes, her hand trembling against the oak.

"Oh, Alfie, there you are!" said Lyra, in a very scolding manner. She sighed exasperatedly and asked, "Seriously, what am I going to do with you? Come on, hurry up, we're about to _leave_."

Alfie approached the others, who couldn't take their stares from her. The first one to speak was Ever, who chuckled to herself and said, "And just when I thought I'd gotten rid of you." When met with criticism from the others, she shrugged, and then she gave Alfie a wink. "I suppose that I can get used to you again."

Epsilon put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes, humming to himself in a joking manner. When he pulled his hand away, he cracked a smile. "This one seems very pleased with her life. Content, really, as if she could not ask for anything more."

"That's _real_ funny, Epsilon." Even though Alfie attempted to uphold a serious demeanor, she too had to smile. As Etoile finally let out a shriek and suffocated her in a motherly embrace, Alfie squeaked out, "But that's true. It's very true. _Ow_, Etoile, that hurts!"

As she was let down to the ground, her eye caught a certain someone, who was lingering at the very edge of the circle with his hands in his pockets and his gaze fixed on her. "It's nice to see you too, Ghost-boy," she said jokingly, but her tone was gentle. "I don't get a welcome insult or anything?"

"How can I?" said Yami, who looked down at her. He approached her, slow and deliberate, and then he suddenly hugged her. With his face in her hair and his arms so tight around her shoulders that she couldn't budge, he asked, "How can I when I don't know you?"

"Of course you know me, I—" Alfie stopped herself, making sure that she knew what he was talking about before she commented. _We have always been so focused on everything happening now that we never took the time to explore. _She glanced up at him, her eyes softened, as if she was looking at him for just the first time.

Epsilon had once told her that light would find its way into her life. She had traveled the dimensional boundaries to discover what she was meant to do. At first, everything felt meaningless. It had been a struggle, and there were many obstacles along the way. But then came light, and she had been illuminated. She couldn't help but think_, He was right the whole time. Epsilon really was right._

Because this was where she wanted to be. She wasn't supposed to be a human – she was meant to be a Pokemon, and she loved everything about their world. Even though she would miss her parents, this is where she knew she would stay, and she would never regret her choice. This place was the very purpose she existed. This was the family she would do anything for. This was the home she had dreamed of finding her whole life. This _was_ happiness.

Alfie thought of how Yami's eyes, when the sun shined just so, glowered amber. She thought about his jokes, which could make her laugh in any situation, and his smile, which was worth a thousand words. When she had fought against the overlord, she hadn't just been fighting for the Pokemon world. She had fought for _him_. At that moment, she knew for certain that she would love him forever. She stuck out her hand.

This is what her heart had chosen.

"In that case, it's really nice to meet you! I'm Alfie!"

**End of Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: Epilogue tomorrow. ^^


	30. Epilogue

**Began chapter: **June 25, 2012  
><strong>Posted: <strong>June 26, 2012  
><strong>Rating<strong>: This entire fanfiction is rated **K+**

**Other notes**: I don't really have much to say, because everything that I either need to say or want to say will be written in the Author's Note. Be sure to read that, by the way. It's kind of important.

This is a pretty short epilogue. All it has is some information revealing stuff and interesting dialogue. Sets the precedent for what I have coming for you, readers. Read carefully, pay attention, and expect to see something from me in the future.

**_Read, enjoy, review, _**and share!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

"You _really_ had us going there for a minute, my Lord," said Suicune, crossing her arms as she stared down the man next to her. When he did not look in her direction, she gave a flamboyant sigh and glanced away again. "Convincing us that you had absolutely _no_ intentions of returning her to our world. You made a lot of important people very upset, you know."

Arceus leaned back against his throne, finally acknowledging her with a grin. "I made _you _upset, my beautiful lady," he said, pressing his fingers together. "You were one of the only higher-ups that did not attend the _mandatory_ meeting I called into order. If you had come, you would have known about the little secret days before."

Suicune flattened her expression. "Yeah, well," she said. Then she realized that she did not have any solid excuse for missing the meeting, because she _had _blatantly ignored the call. "How was I supposed to know that you were planning to make her the seeker?"

"Key words, my dear, is mandatory," said Arceus. He smiled at her again, and then, despite her soured face, he ruffled the tops of her hair. She sighed, knowing that he was the only person that could do that to her without provoking her wrath. The overlord continued, "You know, you and my new seeker are quite alike. Untamed, and still so refined."

"I do not if _refined_ is the word to use, my Lord." Suicune sat on the arm of his throne, crossing her legs and inspecting her nails. Even though she rejected the idea of being just like Alfie, she could not help but smile a little. "I would say that we are only curious. We are searching for something beyond our grasp, and that is what makes us the way we are."

"Ah, now curious is correct. What a decent word."

Suicune exhaled again, louder than before. As she leaned against the throne, she felt the overlord's warm shoulder behind her, and an overwhelming sense of relief filled her as she thought about how dead and cold he had once been. "It is the same curiosity that encourages me to ask," she began, "about what you are planning to do with the—"

"Oh, hush, my dear," said Arceus, leaning even further into the throne. Looking very relaxed, he closed his eyes. "I have not even been well for two fortnights, and you are already inquiring about _that_. Allow me my peace and be patient, and you will get your answer in about five minutes."

Suicune counted the seconds until then, and surprisingly, as soon as she hit the five-minute mark, the doors to the Hall of Origin opened from the outside and in walked one of more isolated higher-ups.

His purple irises looked abnormally bright against his black pupils, and his stern expression reminded Suicune of the Master of Time – always calculating, always observant of everything around him. His smooth hair was like the color of the galaxy reflecting off of snow, a silvery color tipped with violets and darker but similar shades.

Suicune immediately stood to her feet in respect, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. The man pressed his hand flat against his chest and nodded slightly. He only acknowledged her for a short second, but when he did, she felt her body stiffen – he was not unfriendly, but there was something about his faraway look that she was not comfortable with.

"Ah, you are just on time, as you always are," said Arceus, getting up from his chair to greet the man. As he descended the steps, the man lowered his head again, yet not as far as he had previously. "I understand that you have some important information regarding our, er, small predicament."

_Small predicament would be an understatement, _said the man, his telepathic voice deep and rumbling. Its sounds resonated through the room, nearly matching the overlord's superiority. As he spoke, his large tail waved back and forth behind his head. _I cannot see into the future, but I know a problem when I see one. And this is definitely no small problem._

"I see," said Arceus, folding his arms. As he strolled around the throne room, his expression looked pained. Even though he had only been in recovery for a month or so, Suicune knew his agony was not from his lack of energy, it was from the man's words. "Things like this must be smothered before it can erupt into something larger."

_I agree. _The man did not turn, even as the overlord walked close behind him. He kept his hands rigid at his sides, his eyes fixed on the throne and his whole frame stiff with apprehension. _However, there is nowhere to start. Pieces of the whole are scattered all over the regions. Most have assembled in the areas between Kanto and Johto, but there are some that are happening just beneath our noses. Some of the higher-ups have not been exactly…faithful._

"We have been fearing something like this for years," said Suicune suddenly, wishing that she did not have to be a mere observer of the conversation. For the first time, the man's eyes rested on her and stayed there, even though he looked insulted that she would so blatantly insert herself into the talk like she had. "Why can we not just wait it out and grab them by the neck after they expose themselves? That is when they will be most vulnerable."

_But also at their most powerful_.

"You are correct, my dear, but he has a point as well," said Arceus, eying her sternly. "We cannot approach a situation like this recklessly. For all we know, they might be greater in numbers and strength than we predicted. Until we have exact stats, we will treat this like a threat of war. We may even have to begin building ourselves up as well. Our measures will be desperate until we have a good grip on the situation."

_I am sure you know that is why I have come here today, _said the man, angling himself so that he was facing the overlord. _I have already spoken with some of the others, such as the Sea Guardian and the Wings of Flame. Even the Masters of Time and Space are provoked by what is happening. They too wish to assemble numbers beneath their name._ _From now on, we cannot remain idle. Those who are uninvolved must take part as well._ After those words, he looked at Suicune, most likely implying her brothers.

"Do you think that some of the unfaithful will be collaborating with our common enemy?" asked Arceus. He folded his hands behind his back and he, after completing a circle around the visitor, walked up the stairs and went to his throne again.

_Some may, some may not. I cannot tell you for sure. All I know is that, if those who have been straying from you were to band together with that…that wretch, then it would definitely be something from our worst nightmares. _When he said the word wretch, his voice was accompanied by a guttural snarl.

"Quite literally." Arceus lowered his gaze to his hands as he bounced his knee, obviously very distraught about something. "I would never dream of turning on my subjects. I can only hope that I will not be forced to in the near future. I have kept peace amongst us for all this time. I would hate to see our bonds fall now."

_You may not have a choice, my Lord._

"Yes, I understand," sighed Arceus, and he ran a hand through his hair. "I give you permission, my subject, to bring together whomever you wish. As you are doing this, you shall be collaborating with the others to develop a plan of retaliation, strengthening those who are willing to battle beneath you. Return in a fortnight, and we shall discuss from there. I have some things of…interest I need to share with you."

The man bowed his head, his hand over his heart again. _As you wish, my Lord. _He turned slowly on his heel and began to depart from the throne room. Just before he went beyond the doors, however, he looked at Suicune from the corner of his eye and added, _Perhaps, my Lord, you want to be careful with whom you trust. Most of us have learned to hide secrets behind our smiles. _He paused. _It has been good to see you face again, Suicune. May your winds be strong and your rain plentiful._

The doors shut loudly, echoing throughout the throne room. Suicune gaped at the entrance, and then she was staring at the overlord. At last, her expression changed from disbelief to incredulousness. "If it had not occurred before my very eyes, I would have doubted it," she said, not yet angry but still feeling very irritated. "Did he just imply that I was untrustworthy?"

"The Cloned One has a habit of making it seem like so," said Arceus, his chin in his hand. He looked as if he was in deep contemplation, and his distanced voice only emphasized the point. When he returned his attention to the present, he went on, "The way that he arranges his sentences can make it seem like he is insulting you when he is only addressing you separately. Do not take it to heart."

"Well, it sounds to _me_ like he has trust issues," said Suicune, crossing her arms and huffing. With her eyes still locked onto the doors, she walked closer to the front of the throne, her bare feet making no noise against the marble. She dared not tell the overlord how fascinating she thought the Cloned One was.

"That is true as well," said Arceus. "At least it is reassuring to me. He doubts so many of the other higher-ups that it would be completely illogical for him to be unfaithful himself. I am thankful for his loyalty, though. He is assuredly one of the best of us, one of the most mindful and well rounded. I am sure that he will be fully capable of assembling on his own."

Suicune peered at the overlord, and then she narrowed her eyes with suspicion. "You do not have any _thing_ of interest," she said, "but some _one_ of interest. You have dropped enough hints over the last few weeks, my Lord. Do not tell me that you are planning on encouraging your own seeker to join his ranks."

Arceus looked startled by her suggestion, but she knew that he really was not. He replied, "I am only considering it, as of now. At first, my intentions were to encourage _you_ to join forces with him, but then I reconsidered. If your brothers were to agree to become involved for once, then I thought that you might want to remain by their sides."

"My Lord," said Suicune, with great exasperation. "We have not even fully evaluated the situation yet, and you are already planning much too far ahead."

"Like we said," began Arceus, "we are treating this as if we are already threatened to the point of destruction. I am too weak to do much about this. Though I have many formidable powers, I am nothing when my own people turn against me. It is their belief that I thrive on. So, if they were to succeed in their goals, I fear for the future."

Suicune hated to admit it again, but his words spoke truth. _That is what allowed him to be overwhelmed by Obsidian in the first place, _she thought. _He feared his people, because it is their faith in him that gives him strength. Even though Obsidian is gone, his kingdom still remains, and that may prove to be a bigger threat than some entity was._

"Besides, I would not put my new seeker in such a position so soon after her inauguration," said Arceus, giving Suicune a meaningful raise of his brows. "I would never doubt her capabilities, but as I need time to settle, as does she. She will begin with some of the smaller missions, and then, when I suspect that she is ready to know the truth, I will inform her of our current knowledge."

Suicune pressed her lips together, realizing how quiet and empty the Hall of Origin was. Months before, it had been inhabited by a cruel force that sought to unravel the overlord and absorb his powers. And now, there was something else that had to be dealt with. "Even while she is fighting for _you_ and doing all of _your_ dirty work, you think that she is truly happy?"

"Well, of course I do," said Arceus casually, playing with something dark on his leg. He picked up the lint and rolled it between his slender fingers, and when he was finished, he flicked it to the ground. "I have doubted many things in my life, but since her return, not once have I second-guessed myself."

_She does not realize how enormous of a job the seeker really is, _thought Suicune. _What she had dealt with in the last year was simply a test. Now, she must become a leader. There will be more fights to be held, more challenges to be taken. _"And makes you say that, my Lord?"

When Arceus looked at her again, she then understood what he was attempting to translate to her. She saw it in his expression, the way that he fixed his eyebrows and tightened the corners of his lips. His face was not serious, but she could not explain it detail by detail. And then, whatever she failed to comprehend through his stare, she heard through his words:

"Why, because she found her way home."

**End of _The Passionflower_**

* * *

><p><strong>Other Notes<strong>: AUTHOR'S NOTE. READ IT.


	31. Important Author's Note

**_Author's Note of Awesomeness _  
><strong>

I just want to say, "Wow." And that's because of the positive response I've gotten from many of you. Whether you sent me personal messages or reviews, thanking me for the story, all I can think is: _No, thank **you**._ The only reason I was motivated to finish this story is because I had readers behind my back, encouraging me to continue. Whenever I didn't feel like writing, I would keep going, because I didn't want to disappoint anyone.

This is the first multi-chaptered fanfiction I've ever finished, and I've written many (most of them deleted from my account now.) I've had the idea of _The Passionflower_ in my head for so long, and I'm just so glad that it's finally all out for the world to see. Now, I can finally put it underneath the completed stories and hope that, in some way, it really did touch you.

I didn't want this story to be pointless – I wanted morals, lessons, everything incorporated into it. I wanted important things like the concept of bravery, friendship, and real love (not some of the stuff we've seen coming out in novels nowadays) to be present in stories once again. You know, the traits that make us human and make us feel like kids again. _The Passionflower_ is basically a child's story, which I used to emphasize some virtues that I believe some of us have ignored for a long time.

With that being said, **the story isn't over.**

**_There will be a sequel._**

(No, I did _not_ lie to you guys! It was pretty obvious anyway, lol.)

Instead of following Alfie, however, this story will focus on a special, young man named Luka. I won't tell you much about him or what will happen, but I'm sure that if you read the epilogue, you'll be able to infer what's going to happen next. And, because I want to keep you all interested, here's a passage from the prologue.

* * *

><p>"I'm walking home today," said Luka into the phone, his skin white against the black casing. "You can take Cassia home, but make sure that she knows that's the last favor I'm ever doing for her. If you see my mother, tell her that she should be expecting me around seven." And then, beneath his breath, he added, "Not like anyone will see her for the rest of the night."<p>

He shut the phone and began to descend the front steps to the school, his hands in his pockets and his eyes set on somewhere far off in the distance. He could see his house, built with red bricks and white columns, from those stairs. The large home stood out between the leaves in the treetops, and because it was sitting on an enormous hill that seemed to stretch out towards the sky, it looked like a castle from where he was standing.

Luka sighed heavily, and then he began to fiddle with a coin in his pocket as he went down the sidewalk. _I'll probably be eating dinner alone tonight, _he thought. _Maybe I should invite some acquaintances to dinner sometime. They're all probably eating slum food, ugh._

A classmate, a girl from his third hour, approached him with an armful of flyers. "Hey, Luka, do you think you'd be interested in the Mathletes Club, since you're so good at math and you used to tutor calculus—"

He pushed her aside – not physically, but with the strength of his irritated stare. "Don't even bother," he said curtly, looking away so that nobody would see them making eye contact. "I'm busy anyway. My…my mother wants me to organize some papers for her."

"Oh, I understand, with her business and all," said the girl, her face falling. He couldn't remember her name, but he did know that she was the only one who seemed naïve to his curt attitude. Obliviously, she continued, "Well, if you ever find the time, we'll be waiting for you. We could win nationally with your smarts."

_I remember the day that my mother left my father. She didn't think that he had enough potential. She had the money and the business charisma, and he was only a writer. He wasn't good enough for her. _When he walked away from the girl, purposely ignoring her disappointment, he bit his lip. _And now I'm not good enough for her either. If I joined the Mathletes, she'd only wonder if I'm trying to ruin my reputation._

As he walked, Luka felt that mind was distanced from him. He could hardly focus on where he was walking, let alone who was standing in his way or what obstacles he might have faced. Between the warm pavement and the afternoon sun, the heat of Saffron City was both overwhelming and blinding. He was almost staggering along, searching for somewhere to be.

_What does reputation matter?_

* * *

><p>Someone who is very troubled, someone who has let past events in his life dictate who he is and what he does…sounds like the typical choice for a transformation, yes? The point is that you already know what's in store for him. We've all seen what happened to Alfie, but now it's Luka's turn. I've thought about him enough, and he's been in my head for quite some time now. Now it's <em>his<em> time to emerge.

**The Prologue will be uploaded by next week.**

As usual, chapters will be uploaded once (maybe twice) a week until its finish. It won't be as long as _The Passionflower_, but it will definitely have the same amount of action and crazy stuff happening! This sequel is being written for everyone who sounded like they didn't want the story of the overlord and his "protégés" to end just yet.

Well, be prepared, because you have 20 more chapters in store for you, along with some new (and maybe even old) characters. You take a guess at who will return and who won't be seen again.

Again, thank you all _so_ much for your participation in _The Passionflower._

**I hope to see you at my next story.**

_Love,_

_Poofable_


	32. Bonus Chapter: Beach Fun

Bonus chapter.

This was actually part of the original story, until I thought that it was sort of useless.

Yeah.

But now, it's a bonus story! xD  
>This takes place right before the Indigo Plateau. It was originally labeled as Chapter 21, so there you go.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beach Fun<span>**

"Oh my goodness, this is beautiful!" gasped Alfie.

She dropped her things and ran towards the balcony. When she saw the expanse of shimmering sea spread out before her, she closed her eyes and inhaled the strong smell of ocean spray. "This is better than we could have ever asked for!"

Ever raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, regarding the hotel room coolly.

"This is simply _mediocre_," she said, seemingly dismissing all of the fancy furniture and neatly arranged things. She didn't even pay attention to the chandelier above the dining table. "There's hardly any space to put my things. And there are only two beds. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

_On the floor, where any Ninetales would_, remarked Alfie mentally. She whirled around on the balcony, letting the late spring warmth envelop her. Then she leaned against the iron railing and sighed happily.

"This was the greatest idea that's ever been introduced," she said. "I didn't even know that they had special resorts for trainers going to the Indigo Plateau. Good thing we were passing by that promotional store, or else we could have been sleeping in the woods tonight."

"Oh, the _ocean_." Etoile pressed her hands to her cheeks, pleased by the view and the promises of spring swimming. She joined Alfie on the balcony, leaning so far over it that she could have fallen with one push. "Of course, during this time of the year, I prefer the colder seas of the north, but this will do just fine."

The door to the adjoining room opened and Yami peeked his head in.

"Hey," he said to whoever was standing behind him, "the girls have a balcony! That's not fair!" His eyes caught the light from what was hanging above the dining table. "_What_? They have a chandelier too?!"

"We're Lyra's special girls," said Etoile, pinching Feilong's cheeks as the Dragonair also poked his head out from the other room. "You boys have the better tent. It's about time that we sleep in a high-quality place."

"I don't think that you can compare a tent with a five-star hotel room," said Feilong. He unfolded his glasses and perched them on his nose, giving the room a more observant look. "Then again, my ladies deserve the best of the best. I'm sure that this weekend is going to be fantastic for you three. And for Lyra too, of course."

Yami gaped, looking like his male comrade had just betrayed him. "Feilong, how could you?" When the Dragonair only offered him a guilty smile, he harrumphed and stalked across the room. "_Fine_ then, we're just going to hang out in here all day and you'll just have deal with us, because there's no way that I'm going to be spending the day in _our_ room when this is right next door."

"I'm fine with that," piped Alfie.

"Well, I'm _not_," said Ever, fanning herself as if there were one too many bodies in the room. As usual, her words were accompanied by a theatrical exhalation. "The last thing that I need ruining my well-deserved vacation is some little Ghost-boy and his sidekick. I can assure you, that if either of you children interrupt my sunbathing or my afternoon naps, you will be finding yourself falling from the fifth floor straight towards the concrete."

"That is the most violent thing I have ever heard from a woman, but I think that you are wonderful, my dear," sighed Epsilon, who was standing in the doorway joining the girls' room and the corridor outside. He entered the room and patted the children's heads, making sure that they noticed the smile he slipped them. "Perhaps you two should go wander around the lobby. They have some interesting stores down there."

"Fine, we get it," Yami grumbled. He interlaced his hand with Alfie's and slightly tugged on her. He glanced back towards the older Pokemon, rolling his eyes, and then he said, "Come on, Alfie. It's _adults_ only, I suppose."

Alfie followed him downstairs to the lobby, which was packed with both humans and Pokemon. The room was large and it had not doors, but gorgeous arches lined with marble. The abundance of foliage and flowers, along with the sweet smell of the world outside, gave the entrance hall a pleasant aroma. The orange tiles along the wall were painted with thousands of colorful brush strokes. One wall was even dedicated to the handprints of previous Pokemon Champions who had been to the resort.

The two weaved through the line that was forming at the check-in, going straight for the plaza outside. They stepped off of the main pathway and took the shortcut through the sand and grass, and by the time that they made it to the beach, the heat had already exhausted them. Even though Yami had let go of her hand back in the lobby, throughout the whole walk Alfie desperately wished that he would reach for it once more.

"This is different from the beach that we saw in Epsilon's world," Yami eventually commented. Instead of rocks and bits of broken treasures, the beach sand was soft and bright white. He took off his shoes and shuffled his feet into the sand, enjoying the warmth it provided. "I like this a lot more."

"Of course, this is a resort," said Alfie.

She did the same thing as he did, but she was so distracted by the way that the sun illuminated his face that she couldn't pay attention to the sand beneath her. Almost self-consciously, even though she never had been before, she tried to tuck her hair behind her ear. To push her thoughts away from the matter, she focused on the people around them, but her gaze kept wandering to the person standing beside her.

_His hair doesn't look black in the sunlight; it looks bright violet, _thought Alfie. _And his eyes are glowing orange. I didn't know that they could do that. It's kind of nice. Like a sunset, maybe. _

She absentmindedly said, "We don't have these types of beaches in New Bark Town. We just have these weird rocky coves and stuff. I mean, it was kind of cool and all. But the sun never hit the cove just right. It'd always be freezing back there, and there was no great view of the ocean like this one."

"You went swimming when you were a human?" asked Yami, who was struggling to roll up the bottoms of his thin-fitting jeans. His eyes kept flitting towards the ocean, like he wanted to go and splash in it. "I thought you were afraid of the water."

Alfie sheepishly exclaimed, "Oh, I was!"

That was what she was saying aloud, but on the inside, her mind was exploring the options. _I have the best-looking boy on the whole beach, and he likes me – he really likes me! Oh gosh, I wish I could talk about it to Lyra. Wait, no…if we were humans and he went to my school, then everyone else would want him too! Do Pokemon have that sort of drama in their lives? _She thought it ridiculous, how one kiss could drive her over the edge like it had, because now she couldn't think of anything else but him.

"Alfie."

"H—huh?"

Yami gave her something like a half-smirk, half-smile. "You were spacing out again," he said, very matter-of-factly, and then he finished rolling up his jeans. "Hey, do you remember that time that I made you jump off of that cliff with me and into the ocean?"

Alfie rolled her eyes. "How could I forget?" She followed him to the edge of the water, watching him as sea foam lapped at her feet. "That was one of the scariest moments of my life. You didn't even give me a warning. You just pushed me. I could have drowned."

Yami suddenly grabbed her shoulders, jerking them to the side but stopping abruptly. It was as if he'd intended to throw her into the water and paused at the last moment. His eyes searched hers for something – for what, she didn't know. Realizing how close his face was to hers, she turned red from embarrassment.

Before she could say anything, however, he shoved her backwards into the water, saying, "Yeah, but you didn't."

Alfie submerged from the water, sputtering and coughing. She was seconds away from drowning_ him_.

"T—that was cheap!" she stammered, and she wiped the salt water from her eyes. Her curls stuck to the curve of her cheeks, her eyes glaring up at that stupid grin of his. She lunged forward, grabbed his legs, and pushed with enough force to trip him and send him collapsing into the ocean as well.

She was feeling pretty good about the revenge – except when Yami emerged, he didn't have any problem with his fall. He was actually _laughing_, and Alfie's smug smile immediately faded.

"Nice try, loser," he said, his lopsided grin making her heart stop. A white waterfall fell from his clothes as he stood up and held his hand out to her. "I like your style. Truce?"

"Oh my _goodness_, this beach is _simply_ much too _crowded_. Ugh! Crowded, crowded, _crowded_!"

Alfie and Yami's eyes went round as they heard a very familiar and unwelcoming voice, which spoke loudly and heavily. They inched their heads around, hoping that their suspicions were far from the truth. ("And it _stinks_.Kanto's _beaches_ are _way_ nicer than _this_. I'd rather go _home _to _their_ beaches _instead_.") Alas, their wishes were ignored, because at that moment, they saw the one and only Ophelia shuffling along the sand.

Her polka-dotted dress was perhaps the most repulsive thing Alfie had ever seen. Of course, it wasn't because of the cute girl it was attached to or the merry skip of her step, but the obnoxious voice. If she were given a choice to be stranded alone on an island with someone for a year, Ophelia would have been second to last, right next to Dialga.

The Vileplume wasn't without company, though. She was closely followed by other familiar faces. Alfie recalled Sampson the Jolteon, Gareth the Kingdra, and Vulcan the Typhlosion. Moor and Lu – the Umbreon and the Xatu – were nowhere to be seen. And there too was Ethan, trailing along the footprints of his four Pokemon.

"Maybe if we keep really quiet and don't draw attention to ourselves, they won't see us," whispered Yami, who was slowly submerging himself into the water while simultaneously wading away. "I don't mind the five others as much as I do _that _girl."

Alfie followed his example, watching the group carefully and wondering if they were truly formidable opponents in battle. She hardly doubted that goofy, little Ophelia could do much damage. The Vileplume, as soon as the thought occurred to Alfie, tripped over a sandcastle and nearly fell face-first into the sand. Promptly, she began to throw a tantrum, not paying any mind to the Pokemon children she had distressed.

"_Stupid_ babies building their _stupid_, _childish_ things all over the _beach_!" Ophelia wailed, clenching her hands into fists and giving her foot a stomp.

The three males, who hadn't been far behind her, backed up a step and widened their eyes at her sudden fit. She pulled at the spotted petals on her head, as if she was trying to cover her face up in embarrassment. "You _shouldn't _do _that_! This is a _public_ beach. They're _disturbing _the_ peace_!"

"Ophelia, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," said Gareth, the Kingdra. His voice was just as unpleasant. Even though it wasn't especially nasal or anything like that, his clipped words reminded Alfie of rattling bones. He kept his nose stuck up in the air, chin high, shoulders rolled back in a very imperious manner. "_You_ must be the baby, because you're just looking for a reason to whine like one."

Ophelia, at the reprimand, shut her eyes and muffled a shriek. "_Fine_ then," she said angrily. "_Obviously_, you aren't too _concerned_ with the fact that there are little _nasties_ running along this beach. The _truth_ of the matter _is_: I _despise _children. Ugh! And this sad _excuse_ for a beach is chock _full _of them."

Both Sampson and Vulcan were rolling their eyes at her rant. Alfie thought_, Good thing Ethan can't understand a word that they're saying, or else he would have tossed them in the trash a long time ago._

"Let's just swim away real slowly," she said quietly. She was very concerned for her well-being at that point because, frankly, she didn't know how she was going to handle Ethan and his Pokemon if they noticed her. "They haven't seen us yet, and the others are at the hotel, so—"

"Ethan!"

Alfie palmed her forehead, unable to believe their horrible luck. Lyra – curse her! – was sprinting down the stone path from the hotel, waving her hands excitedly. Completely oblivious to the plight she was going to cause, she leapt down the stairs three at a time, not even holding on the railing as she called, "Ethan! Ethan, it's me, Lyra!"

"It's like she has an Ethan radar!" whispered Alfie frantically. She knew that the two had left their communicators at home, and therefore wouldn't have been capable of telling each other that they were at the same resort. The chances that Lyra had seen Ethan along the beach from their hotel room were miniscule, if not entirely impossible. "If he's anywhere in a five-mile radius, she senses him!"

All Yami had to say was, "We're doomed."

The two were close enough to hear their conversation, but distanced enough that they would have remained inconspicuous if Lyra hadn't said, "Oh, this will be so fun – our Pokemon got along so well at the Christmas party last year! My Meganium and Gengar just headed this way earlier, I wonder where they are…Oh look! There, in the water! They're swimming together. How _cute_! Guys, come out of the water and say hello to everyone!"

Alfie and Yami trudged out of the water, their heads low in defeat. They shared a meaningful glance, which pretty much said, "It was nice knowing you."

As they approached, Ophelia exclaimed, "_Oh_, I remember _you_!" She did something of a twirl, her dress flaring out around her as she bounced around. "When _Lyra_ dear was speaking about that _Christmas _party, I was _like_, I don't know _who_ on _earth_ she's talking about. But I recognize your _faces._ I usually remember the _strangest_ looking things. Isn't _that_ strange?"

"Yeah," said Alfie, laughing nervously. When she caught Yami's eyes, she widened her own meaningfully. Almost sarcastically, she added, "That's the strangest thing I've ever heard, in fact."

"Oh, it's not _that _strange. It _can't_ be the strangest thing you've _ever_ heard. You're the _dramatic _type, _aren't_ you?" The way that Ophelia spoke reminded Alfie of a roller coaster, with many dips and raises that, unfortunately, didn't compliment her high-pitched hiccup of a voice. Even when she moved, her words were accented and her volume loud. "Dramatic, dramatic, _dramatic_. I severely dislike _those_ types of characters. Humph. They just make _life_ complicated. And arduous."

"Shut up, Ophelia," cried out Sampson, and the other men nodded in agreement. When she raised her eyebrows and gaped at them, he said, "They didn't come all this way to here you talk. Cripes, you think you would have broken your voice box by now."

The Vileplume harrumphed and spun away. "Sampson, you horrible person!" She managed to remain quiet for several moments, until she stomped back over to Sampson and began to complain about everything he'd ever done to her. She was yelling louder than before, tears in her eyes and her cheeks reddened with humiliation.

Alfie was so repelled by their uncomfortable conversation that she turned away and listened to the humans instead.

"You and your group should dine with us tonight," said Lyra, who was positively beaming. Trying to ignore the screaming Pokemon behind Ethan, she patted Alfie and Yami on the head. "We just got here today, but I heard about that buffet they're having. Remember when we went to _All You Can Eat_ restaurant? It was so fun. I felt so guilty about leaving Alfie in New Bark, but I doubt she would have wanted to come anyway."

"Well, we didn't invite her when there was that Pokemon store opening in Cherrygrove either," replied Ethan. He was completely unaware of the girl, who had once thought of him a saint, listening to their conversation. "She was scared enough of the path going to your house. I doubt she could have made it across the route."

Alfie creased her brows, wounded. _I didn't know that they've ever done that, _she thought. _They make it sound like I was only a burden. _The two trainers sounded remorseful, but she could tell that they were secretly glad they had left her behind. Flushed, she looked away. _Of course, they wouldn't have wanted to deal with me. I would have just complained the whole way._

"Well, anyway, the buffet" said Lyra. Alfie thanked her for returning the subject to dinner plans. "I'm supposed to be mailing my mother about my adventure so far, and I think I'm going to mail Alfie's parents while I'm at it. I could meet you and the Pokemon in the hotel lobby around seven?"

* * *

><p>"A <em>buffet<em>?" said Ever skeptically, whirling around to meet her guest. She had been sitting at the desk, making sure that her nails were perfectly buffed, when Alfie had intruded on her grooming session to tell her of the plans. "That's ridiculous. I'm not even prepared to show myself in public, yet alone attend a banquet, where there shall be hundreds of other respectable trainers and their Pokemon."

Alfie begged to differ because, as usual, the Ninetales was looking pristine. Her cream-colored hair was let down in its natural waves for once, and her white robes were pressed and entirely spotless. Her tails, instead of being coated in grime or dirt, were soft and fluffed.

Alfie sighed, and she said, "You have to be there with me and Yami. Ethan's team is going, and I don't know how we're going to handle being alone with them."

Ever's fingers, which had been touching up her lips, paused just beside her small mouth. In the handheld mirror she possessed, Alfie saw her narrow eyes slide over to her.

"Ethan's team?" she echoed, and then she returned her attention to her reflection. Her tone was nonchalant, but her expression was everything but. "Couldn't you ask Etoile or Feilong instead? I'd rather not be saddled with the burden of having to hear that _Vile_plume all night."

"I've already asked," said Alfie pleadingly. "They decided that they'd rather go for a moonlight swim or something! And Epsilon is meditating! Please, Ever, you know I wouldn't ask you if this wasn't serious. We're going to have to sit next to them and everything, and you've _heard_ the things that Ophelia will say when she gets started. If not just for me, then for Yami too. We don't deserve this kind of torture."

Ever jerked the chair to the side, and as she spun around to face Alfie, she crossed her legs and adopted a very serious look. She tilted her head to the side, regarding the younger girl. "Torture, huh?"

Alfie, very seriously, said, "_Torture_."

The Ninetales sighed loudly, swiveling in the chair as she contemplated those words. Eventually, she stood up with her arms crossed. "Fine then," she said. "I'll attend this _buffet_ with you children. Don't expect me to defend you if that stupid plant says anything, and I certainly won't be eating anything. I will _merely_ be observing, providing some consolation through my company."

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Alfie, relieved. She knew that, if things went from bad to worse, that Ever would be the woman she would want to jump in and save her. Besides, even though three was a crowd, only one Ophelia was a disaster. She reminded, "Besides, don't you owe me? You know, from saving your life and reuniting you with the love of your life and all?"

"Yes, how could I forget." More of a statement than a question.

Ever finished primping and preening, and by the time she declared that she was fit for public appearance, it was ten minutes until seven. She gave herself one final inspection, another tail fluff, and then she rolled back her shoulders and said, "Now we may go downstairs."

To add emphasis, she even blew herself a little flame-laced kiss in the mirror.

When they arrived in the lobby, Yami went rushing over to Alfie.

"They're here," he said gravely. He nodded towards the other side of the main hall, where Ophelia was noisily marveling over a set of antique spoons. "She's been going nuts over old silverware and cutlery for like…the last fifteen minutes. And because Lyra won't let me be rude, you know, as _usual_, I'm supposed to give a hoot. How can _anyone_ think that's cool?"

"Fear not," said Alfie, "for I've brought our savior."

Yami looked up at Ever. "It's all right, Alfie." He patted her shoulder sympathetically, as if he were forgiving her for committing an entirely heinous act. Sighing, he added, "From the very beginning, my expectations were low. I understand completely. We weren't all born perfect."

Ever would have slammed him into the fancy, marble floor, but Lyra showed up at the edge of the group with an expectant smile on her face. She was accompanied by Ethan and his team. "I guess the others didn't feel like showing," she told Ethan, dismissively waving her hand as if her Pokemon ditched her every day. "That's just fine – we'll go right on ahead, then. Let's go eat!"

Alfie trotted after the trainers as they entered the dining hall, making sure that she remained close to her friends and far away from Ophelia. She didn't care if it was Gloom or Vileplume that smelt bad, because she was positive that both were just as repulsive as the other. As soon as they walked past the double doors, her eyes widened and her head tilted back. _Oh, this is definitely a five-star resort._

The dining hall reminded her of a ballroom – the gold-embedded walls were several stories high, and the ceiling was painted with the colors of a hundred different characters. She saw the brilliant reds and yellows of Ho-Oh (one of the only Pokemon she knew before her transformation) in one corner, and the sweeping white of another bird, which was emerging from the ocean in a veil of sea foam, in another corner. And then, along the North wall, she noticed someone very familiar.

A canine was bounding along the wispy trails of the wind, purple mane flowing and lithe body in midair. Her eyes were firmly set on the audience below her, and her step, even though nothing but an oil painting, was soft footed and light. She looked so airy that a small wind from outside could have blown away the paint. Alfie stared hard at the interpretation, wondering where she had seen those eyes before.

_It's Suicune – the woman who was outside my window that night! _Even though Suicune was both a canine and a woman, Alfie thought that they resembled each other very closely. She tilted her head, hoping to get a better look at the detail. Surrounding Suicune were two other fearsome looking animals, creatures with imperious glares and proud postures. _Those are the men that cornered us at the Bell Tower that one day. They also look the same, don't they?_

As she walked, trying to avoid stumbling into anyone, someone else also caught her eye. A dragon Pokemon, with dark blue skin and silver plates, was depicted on the opposite side of the wall, far away from Suicune. She wouldn't have recognized him if it hadn't been for the blue diamond in the center of his breastplate. Her eyes widened with realization. _That's Dialga, _she thought. _Why, that looks nothing like him! He doesn't look like a dragon. I mean, he's tall and everything…but—_

"Yeesh, Alfie, watch where you're going!" Yami rubbed his shoulder, indicating that she had collided straight into him. He followed her eyes, and he too noticed Dialga on the far side of the wall. "Oh yeah, _him_. Don't be looking too much. He's just always been trouble for us, and he always will be."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Alfie, thinking of his suggestive words and the implied kiss. Good thing that Yami hadn't been there, because she doubted that someone as reckless as Yami could one-up Dialga in anything. "Everyone else is already getting their plates – let's sit here…"

Ophelia pranced past them, her plate already filled. "What _are _you, on a _diet_ or _something_?" she asked Alfie, as loud as she could be. The Vileplume had only been there for five minutes, but already she was attracting attention. "You're not even getting any _food_. What did you come here for _then_? This is a _buffet_. Duh! Besides, you're _already_ as _skinny_ as a _stick_. What do you need some _stupid _diet for anyway?"

Yami chirped, "Her weight says different."

"I'm going to get food now, Ophelia," said Alfie patiently. Her tone was even, but her voice had been forced through clenched teeth. Paying no attention to the insult she just gotten from him, she grabbed Yami's hand and tugged him aside, grumbling, "Come on, Yami. Let's go."

Alfie hadn't even reached the line when she heard a loud clatter behind her. She turned around, and she gaped at what she saw. Ever had knocked Ophelia's plate to the ground, and the Ninetales looked like she was absolutely seething. Her hand was in the air, all nine of her tails bristling, and her cheeks were bright with anger. Ophelia, in turn, looked like she was about to burst into a fresh supply of tears right there.

"W—what was _that_ for?" hiccupped Ophelia, her eyes still watering. Even her bug-eyed teammates had their mouths wide open, unable to believe what they were witnessing. Her strange, emphasized speech forgotten, the Vileplume continued to wail, "Y—you're so mean! Everyone says you are! I knew it, I just knew it!"

Along Yami's short bark of laughter, Alfie tentatively raised her hand. "Uh, Ever…that's not exactly what I meant by—" She squeaked when Ever violently stuck her index finger in Ophelia's face.

"The next time you ever say _anything_ about Epsilon, I promise that all of your pretty petals will burn to the ground," warned Ever. She didn't move her finger; in fact, she pressed it against Ophelia's nose, making sure that her point was being proven. "And for that matter, if you say anything about Alfie or that stupid Ghost-boy or anyone in _my_ family, then I can guarantee that you'll be feeling pain for a couple of months. And I don't bluff."

"She really doesn't!" called Yami from the sidelines. He obviously didn't realize that he wasn't helping at all, because he was too entertained by the potential catfight to care much either way. He nudged Alfie's shoulder, grinning. "This is _awesome_. When you said you'd grab us backup, I totally knew you were going to deliver."

"This isn't what I intended," whispered Alfie, her fingers covering her lips. When Yami continued to laugh beside her, she whirled around and smacked the back of his head, not feeling regretful for even a moment. "Shut up! Can't you see how serious this is?"

Ever said something else, and Ophelia shrieked with anger. She lunged out for Ever, but Gareth and Sampson held her back (Vulcan was, as expected, the instigator.) Lyra and Ethan noticed the conflict happening between their Pokemon, so they set down their plates and began to hurry over. Ophelia relaxed in her teammates' grips, and for only a moment did Gareth and Sampson let go of her.

However, seconds after they let their guard down, she picked up a nearby plate of food and smashed it into Ever's face. Alfie squeaked again, louder this time, ducking down as if she expected the entire dining hall to blow. She peeked over the edge of a table and stared, clutching at the white linen.

Meekly, she asked, "E—Ever?"

Even the humans were surprised at the plate in Ever's face. Whatever they were seeing, Alfie couldn't even begin to fathom. However, she knew for certain that, in both the Pokemon and the human world, a plate full of spaghetti in Ever the Ninetales' face did not predict good omens.

She pulled Yami down beside her – if they were going to have to make a quick getaway, then they had to stick together.

"Ever," repeated Alfie, more timidly than before, shrinking behind the table. "H—hey, Ever, are you okay?"

Ophelia let go of the plate, and it slid from Ever's face and clattered on the ground. Ever's face was so covered in spaghetti sauce and noodles that she was unrecognizable. The front of her robes were bright red, and as time went on, her shoulders began to violently tremble and the hairs on her tail stood on end. The Ninetales turned her head slightly, her hand reaching out for something off to the side. Her eyes opened, and then she shoved a plate of chocolate cake in Ophelia's face.

"Oh _no_," said Alfie, horrified.

Yami cackled, "Oh _yes_!"

"Hah!" Ever exclaimed triumphantly, her hands on her hips. She cocked her body arrogantly, and then she flipped her hair back as if it wasn't already dripping with tomato sauce. Once she wiped her face clean with a cloth, the smug smile beneath the food was revealed. "It's about time you've stopped talking," she said, huffing. "I was getting incredibly sick of hearing your whining. You should keep the chocolate mask on. It really suits you."

Alfie had no time to gauge Lyra and Ethan's reaction, because the food fight happened so abruptly that she had just hidden beneath the table when an entire platter of pudding went flying above her head. She crawled beneath the chairs, parting the table linen just enough to see the chaos occurring all around her: The other Pokemon had erupted into a riot, throwing every plate and delicacy they could get their hands on. Some of the trainers weren't sure what to do, and others joined in.

"This is officially," said Yami, wildly grinning as he crawled under the table with her, "the best day of my life. Who knew that Ophelia was going to go and make Ever _so_ mad that she would throw a plate of chocolate cake in her face? Wait, no. Ophelia was the one who started it. Wait, wait! Ever was the one who knocked her plate to the ground in the first place." He leaned against a table leg, looking happier than he ever had been. "This is awesome."

"You're a monster."

The table jerked to the side, hard enough that several glasses fell over and shattered on the floor. When Alfie parted the linens again, wondering what on earth had happened, she saw Ophelia rubbing a plate of cinnamon tars all over the back of Ever's head.

She jumped up, scrambling to save her friend. "Y—you let go of her!"

"She called me ugly!" shrieked Ophelia, who kept Ever's head in such a position that the Ninetales was unable to turn around. With her vines, she picked up a fountain of cheese and chocolate from the other side of the table and dumped the scalding contents into Ever's hair. "That's what you get, you stupid fox! That'll teach _you _to mess with me again!"

Alfie wasn't quite sure what to do. She tugged at Ophelia with all her might, but the Vileplume wasn't planning on budging. "_Uh_." She glanced around urgently and searched for some kind of distraction. Quickly, she lifted a large bowl of caramel, turned it upside down, and stuck it on Ophelia's head like some sort of hat. "Let go of her, you dummy, dumb…_dummy_!"

Yami crawled out from beneath the table and stared at her. "I'm so in love."

Ophelia gasped, momentarily distracted by her assaulter. Ever rolled on the table so that she was facing her, and when Ophelia turned around again, she had another plate of food prepared. Ever tossed it at her, but she sidestepped (more like stumbled, really) to the left, and Alfie's face was pelted with something that smelled like potato salad. She shrieked, backing away so quickly that she tripped over a bench and landed on her back.

When she managed to scrape away the food on her eyes, she saw Ophelia's wide mouthed gape. Ever had already covered her own, but her eyes were round as saucers. She carefully inched towards Alfie, as if the Meganium was going to explode at any moment, saying, "A—Alfie, I _profusely _apologize, I didn't—"

Yami was so excited by the chaos that he stood on the table and yelled, "This is the _best day of my life_!" It wasn't long before a neighboring Pokemon chucked a candy bar at him, but the ghost swiftly went invisible and slunk away to wreak more havoc.

Alfie ogled the food fight that had so quickly ruined the buffet. Everywhere, there were both trainers and Pokemon scraping up leftover food so they could have additional ammo. Without paying much attention to the apologies, things that were very rare, coming from Ever, she stepped back and leaned against the table.

She stared up at the ceiling, wondering if the higher-ups were somewhere else in the world, laughing at them and all of the ridicule they conjured.


	33. Bonus Chapter: Escape from the Daycare

**_Notes:_**Here's another bonus chapter for everyone who still follows this story. I'll continue to post one-shots of this world until . . . well, I don't know!

I have been updating _Life Beyond Listening_. I have already written out the rest of the story. Go ahead and check out the new chapters. I'd love to hear your opinions.

Also, Merry Christmas to all!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Escape from the Daycare<strong>

_"Sweet!_ Alfie, they have lollipops at the counter."

The aforementioned young lady was at the desk before the speaking boy could even finish his sentence. In one swift motion, she unwrapped the candy and had it at the corner of her lips.

"What's this place, anyway?" she asked, golden eyes searching the lobby that they were standing in. She pointed at a painting on the wall and said humorously, "Look Yami, those Pokemon have hearts over their heads."

Yami looked at the artwork and snickered. "Where are we? Some kind of love hotel?"

"As if Lyra would bring us to a _love hotel_," said Alfie. She glanced at a sign that was posted outside of the building and read out, "Pokemon Daycare." She paused. "Oh, so it's just a daycare."

"What? We aren't _children_ or anything!" snapped Yami, running over to the window to make sure that Alfie was reading things correctly. "That's so dumb. She's probably just throwing us in here so that the _bigger_ Pokemon can go and have fun in the city!"

"—_they aren't even of the same group, but they seem to like each other so much that I thought, hey, why not?"_

"Oh, stop it," said Alfie, exasperated. "You know that you're just making stories up now."

"_They're literally together at every moment of the day. I can't even separate them."_

"I'm so not!" Yami gave Lyra, their trainer, a furious glare. "Remember how Epsi-loner was hinting that they were all going to go to this Pokemon get-together in the downtown area? They're always treating us like we're babies. In the human world we're, like, legally adults. Right?"

"_And if nothing happens, then nothing happens. But I've been travelling for a while now and they're just so. . . compatible. Even if it's physically impossible for them to breed—"_

"Hm, did you hear something?" asked Alfie, and she glanced in Lyra's direction. The trainer, however, was already being led away by the older woman at the front desk. She gestured for Alfie and Yami to follow.

Behind the front desk was a long hallway with lots of doors, and at the end of the corridor was a sliding glass door that led into a colorful backyard. While they were walking, they passed a very happy Pokemon couple that looked like they were having the time of their lives. Alfie frowned as she peeked into a room and saw a young woman sobbing – apparently from happiness, because the man next to her was grinning like no other.

"They'll get to stay right in here," said the elderly woman, sweeping her hand into the room as if she was presenting them with the best five-star room they had ever seen. "They'll have full access to the backyard if they need some fresh air, and we'll be providing them with meals three times a day until you come back."

"Oh, it'll only be until tomorrow morning," said Lyra. She smiled at Alfie, and then she patted her head softly. "Show him what hot stuff you are. Boys love cute girls," she whispered, almost mischievously, into Alfie's ear. When she pulled away, she winked. "I'll be back soon, guys. Thank you very much."

She and the elderly woman left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Alfie stared at Yami. "What was _that_ about?" she asked. "What did she mean, _show him what hot stuff you are?_ That's ridiculous."

"It is," said Yami. "You're simply too fat to show me anything hot."

Alfie scowled. "And what's up with everyone here? All the Pokemon staying here are couples, and they're all acting weird. Lyra _winked _at me, like she was expecting me to. . .I don't know, totally get it on with you."

Yami burst out laughing. "What kind of daycare would this be, then?"

"That's not funny, Yami! She seriously, _seriously_ said _show him what hot stuff you are!" _said Alfie desperately. She glanced around quickly, and then she slid open the glass door on the north wall and stepped outside. "Come with me. We're going to check this scene out."

The backyard area was rather large, but it was fenced in and there were so many Pokemon lounging that it didn't seem roomy at all. Some were sleeping together beneath the shady trees and others were even bickering. Two Pokemon in the corner were ignoring each other completely.

There was a cute woman with ladybug wings – a Ledian – off to the side. From what Alfie saw, she was by herself, and she didn't seem to be impressed by her surroundings at all. Alfie decided that she was the Pokemon to go to first.

"Excuse me," she said, approaching the Ledian. "Do you have any idea where we are? I'm Alfie, the Meganium, and this is my boyfriend, Yami. Our trainer signed us in about five minutes ago and won't be here until tomorrow morning. But. . . I'm not really sure why we're here."

_Boyfriend_, thought Alfie. She glanced at Yami, who was doing a wild dance in an attempt to reach an itch on his back. _That seems like an awful large title to bestow to someone like him._

The Ledian smirked. Her black antennas twitched. "Dearie," she said. "You're in the _Daycare."_

The way she talked. . . it reminded Alfie of Ever the Ninetales, whose speech was just as dramatic.

"The Daycare?" echoed Alfie.

"_The_ Daycare," affirmed the Ledian. "I'm Sooner, by the way. My trainer put me in here with that lug over there." She jerked her thumb towards a Kricketune, who was whistling a tune to himself in the corner of the fenced area. "We're the same egg group and all, but I don't want anything to do with him."

Alfie had been in the Pokemon world for almost two years, but she apparently still didn't know everything yet. "What's an egg group?" she asked.

"If you're in the same egg group as another Pokemon, that means you're physically capable of, you know, _breeding _with him," said Sooner. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the Meganium and Gengar. At Alfie's clueless stare, she explained, "Darlin', your trainer put you in here because she wants you and him to. . . get it on."

Alfie turned beet red, feeling like steam was going to pour out of her ears. "You're kidding."

Yami chose to show up at that very moment. "Whoa, whoa, _who's_ going to start getting it on?" he asked. "It better not be those Slaking over there. My virgin eyes aren't prepared for something like that."

"You mean that. . . this is some kind of crazy love making hotel?" Alfie wanted to hide her face, she was that embarrassed. She had a hard time just making _lip contact_ with Yami.

"Oh, your trainer wants more than _that_," said Sooner. "Everyone else in this whole operation is expected to breed. When she comes back for you, she might be looking for a little somethin' somethin'. Like, an _egg_, maybe."

"Breed?" said Yami. He pointed at Alfie, his finger droopy. "With her?"

_Babies?!_ Mentally, Alfie was experiencing a heart attack. _I – we – just – there's – I – NO WAY. There's just no way. I'm I'm I'm I'm only seventeen for overlord's sake!_

Although, from the corner of her eye, she peered at Yami, gauging his reaction. For a split second, she couldn't help but wonder what their children would look like. Maybe her green hair and his red eyes. . . or even better, his dark hair with her golden irises. A boy would inherit his handsome father's looks, and maybe –

_No, no, NO -! Stop thinking about that!_

"I don't really get all the bullcrap about egg groups anyway," continued Sooner. "I'm almost positive that any two Pokemon can breed. To our trainers, it's all about compatibility. I may be in the same group as that stupid cricket over there, but we aren't suited at all. I can't imagine having a kid with him."

"I don't want kids with Alfie," said Yami, sounding insulted.

Alfie awkwardly laughed. "Ehe…ha…" She looked at him, almost pleadingly. "Come on, Yami, I'm not that bad, am I? Hahaha…"

Yami glanced at her. "What? Are you trying to say you want. . ._babies?"_

"What? No!"

_Don't dig yourself a hole too deep, Alfie…_

"Do you know how difficult eggs are to take care of?" asked Yami, crossing his arms as he faced her. "You have to keep them warm. They don't hatch until you take a certain number of steps. Plus, they tend to hop away when you aren't watching. Trust me, I took care of my little brother—"

"No, that's not what I meant…"

'You two are hilarious," said Sooner randomly. "Like an old, married couple. I see couples act like this all time, and it's the funniest damn thing. How did you two meet?"

"He hypnotized me," said Alfie, briefly revisiting the memory. "No, like he _literally _used Hypnosis on me. I was knocked out for hours."

"And let's just say that she's the first girl who ever put me in a chokehold," added Yami.

"Sounds like the perfect way to begin a budding romance," said Sooner. Suddenly, she grinned. "I like you guys. I like you a lot; more than anyone else in this looney hole, at least. So, I'm going to ask you a favor."

Alfie frowned. "What kind of favor?"

"Like I said, I've been stuck in here for almost a week. I've had some time to think about what's really important in life. For many days, I've reflected over my past, and maybe even what's in store for my future. I've trained so hard for the last few years, established a good friendship with my trainer, and put a good reputation beneath my name. But honestly, I don't feel like anything is adding up. So I've made a pivotal decision – something so drastic that the course my life will be forever changed."

"You're. . ._going to breed with Kricketune?"_ Alfie asked slowly, her voice nothing but a pitiful peep.

Sooner stood up, her face etched in determination. "No," she said. "I'm going to escape this place. And by tonight, I'll be a free Pokemon."

Yami was in total shock. "I've heard of Pokemon like you," he said. "Pokemon who escape into the wild, never to see their trainer again. Isn't that, like, _illegal?"_

_Leave it to Yami, _thought Alfie. _He acts tough but he's a total conformist._

"By whose laws?" Sooner demanded fiercely. "You might be happy enough to stay with your trainer, but my life lacks meaning. I need to be wild again! I need to experience the thrill of wild battles, of weaseling my way out of sticky situations."

"So what happens if you get caught again?" said Alfie.

Sooner flipped her black hair. "Then I'll escape that trainer too."

Alfie looked at Yami, who had his head lowered so that she couldn't see his face. She felt her heart filling with great dread. The heaviness of the atmosphere seemed to increase tenfold.

"Ehehe," he snorted out, cackling beneath his breath. There was a dark glint to his face, a sign that mischief was calling. When he lifted his head again, his red eyes were glowering and he was openly laughing. "Of _course_ we'll help you escape," he said, grinning. "There's no better Pokemon to ask than a ghost!"

Alfie deflated. "I'm dating a psychopath. . ."

"You'll help me?" exclaimed Sooner excitedly. "Both of you? But. . . there will be danger! Security!"

"_Yesss,_" hissed Yami, small snickers escaping through his teeth. "We'll come up with the greatest escape plan in history! When you reach freedom, even Houdini will be applauding our sneaky getaway. Not a trace of your existence will be left."

"Hold on, hold _on_!" Alfie waved her hands, attempting to get their attention. When their eyes were finally on her, she sighed in exasperation. "I'm not trying to be a part of this heist. I'm not a rule breaker. I don't like messing with authority. And when your trainer comes back to find you missing, I don't want the surveillance cameras to be blaming me!"

"Stick in the mud," Sooner complained.

Even Yami looked disappointed. "What, really?" He gave a _humph. _"You're never any fun."

Alfie had to admit that hurt her feelings a little, but she remained firm. That is, until Yami started to give her the pouty face. "Stop that," she said irritably, swatting his face away. When he only persisted, she backed up. "Seriously, that looks unnatural on you."

"I won't call you fat anymore."

"No_,"_ said Alfie, annoyed.

"I'll tell the whole world how I feel about you."

Alfie halted for only a moment. "_What?"_

"Hey, everyone!" hollered Yami, his hands cupped around his mouth. He continued to bellow into the yard, "This is my girlfriend! The first time I saw her, I thought she was the cutest girl I've ever seen. I've never felt this way about anyone before. When I'm with her, I can't seem to look at anyone else!"

The Pokemon in the yard didn't think much of the scene. Some completely ignored him and went back to their business, but some even politely clapped. In response, one even catcalled.

Yami stopped, turning towards her. "How was that?"

Alfie had no idea what to think, except for: _That was singlehandedly the most uncharacteristic thing I've ever seen him do_. She was baffled, but she was too bothered to be flattered. In fact, she was so disturbed by the whole thing that all she could do was emptily nod, despite her earlier protests.

_It sounded scripted. Fake. _Alfie slowly looked up at him. _Was it?_

He was too busy cheering with Sooner to notice. When he glanced at Alfie expectantly, she didn't have the heart to say no.

"Alright, I'll help you out," she told Sooner. Then, making sure that Yami could feel the heat of her stare, she sternly added, "But trust me, I'm not doing this to fuel your psychotic, cracked up fetishes, Yami."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sooner huddled everyone together. "Okay," she began, smiling, "here's what I've thought of so far."

Sighing, Alfie thought, _This is going to be a long, LONG night._

* * *

><p>Alfie poked her head out, searching left and right for any signs of life.<p>

The hallways were dark, and except for the occasional caretaker's footsteps, there was no noise. She looked upwards. Like Sooner had said, one of the vents on the south wall was wide open. The opening was just large enough for a girl (or a Meganium of her small stature) to squeeze into. She retreated back into her room.

"It's almost ten," said Yami, who was rubbing his hands in a maniacal fashion by the corner. "You know what to do?"

"Uh-huh."

According to the "master plan" Yami and Sooner had established, at ten o'clock exactly she was going to haul herself into the open air vent. As quietly as she could, she would then sneak into the back office, where the master keys were kept. In that same room was the filing cabinet, which contained Sooner's records as a captured Pokemon.

Trainers were required to hand most of those records over for several reasons. One, if the Pokemon were to experience a medical emergency (etc.) during his or her stay, those records (along with a few liability sheets) would allow the Daycare to handle it with their insurance (or something boring and adult-like, such as that…) All that Alfie knew was that if she acquired and destroyed those records, Sooner would legally be a free Pokemon.

Legally was the key word. Sooner also explained that, due to an overprotective trainer, her body was equipped with a microchip. Those records were the only written document with the microchip's serial number. Without those, her trainer would never be able to find her again. Therefore, "legally" being a free Pokemon was the ultimate goal.

Alfie had fought for her right to stay in her room. Yami was perfectly capable of walking through a wall or two, picking up those records, and opening the front door so Sooner could walk right out. But, _according _to Sooner, the Daycare was equipped with special alarms that went off when ghost-types would go invisible.

"Without those alarms, ghost-types would be getting lost left and right," Sooner had said. "There'd be mayhem. But they don't exactly anticipate Pokemon like us outsmarting the system, which is exactly what we're going to do."

So now, it was up to Alfie to somehow sneak into the back office and retrieve the records. Sooner was going to work on getting Yami past the alarms so that he could go outside and figure out a way over the fences.

"You have to hoist me up," she said. "I can't jump that high. And I'd make a huge racket if I found a way to run up the wall."

"I can do that," said Yami. "We're going to have to hurry, though. Part two of the plan launches off at ten-ten. Sooner is going to sneak past the cameras and into our room."

Alfie peeked her head out again. The footsteps grew loud for a moment, and she saw one of the caretakers down the hall. The woman didn't even look her way. After a moment, the footsteps quieted. Alfie waved her hand, gesturing for Yami to join her.

"Hurry," she whispered.

She had to tiptoe, but Yami made things way too easy for himself. He just _floated_ down the hall. Alfie scowled at him until they reached the vent.

"Let me get on your shoulders," she said. He only gave her _the look _in return. "What?" she asked. At his expression, she exasperatedly said, "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me. I'm not even that heavy. Besides, wasn't that one of the conditions to this whole charade? You said you'd stop calling me fat."

"No," said Yami, "I said I would admit to the whole backyard how I felt about you." He held out his cupped hands.

Alfie stepped on his hands, frowning as he lifted her towards the vent. "Is that really how you feel, though?" she asked. She grabbed the edge of the vent, pushing down hard and giving a little jump off of his hands. In one swift and quiet movement, she pulled herself into the opening. She looked down at Yami. "I didn't really buy it."

"What? I'm not a good actor?"

"Seriously."

"I wasn't kidding," he said. He looked insulted. "What? Did you think I was?"

Then He paused, tilting his head slightly. "I heard something," he hissed, and then he started to slink away. He whisper-called over his shoulder, "Remember! The _records!"_

Alfie was left at the entrance to the vent. "That stupid, arrogant, _selfish_ Ghost-boy. . ." she mumbled. She quieted when she heard footsteps coming from the left. The noise was accompanied by a dim glow, like someone was shining a flashlight down the hall.

She retreated into the vent as silently as she could. Moments later, she saw the top of someone's head walking past. The person didn't even notice anything wrong. He or she kept going, and their footsteps finally faded into nothing but a dull, rhythmic noise.

"How did I get myself into this?" said Alfie, scrunching up her brows.

She shifted her weight forward. Now, for a Meganium, it was safe to say that she was on the more petite side (contrary to popular belief. . . thanks to Yami.) But when she began to crawl, the vent immediately let out a _crrrrkkkk_ noise. She might as well have been a Groudon in that vent, with how loud the noise was and all.

She froze, waiting for the sound of security to come running at her. For minutes she waited. Honestly, she was probably losing precious time.

_Screw Yami and his time-limited plans_, she thought.

After another minute of experimenting, Alfie found that if she planted her hands and feet on the corners of the vent and crawled that way, the noise was severely reduced and plus, she wouldn't be scraping up her knees in the process.

The only con: She looked like a demonic spider creature.

She sighed. That would have to do.

Alfie moved forward, being sure to follow Sooner's instructions. There was a certain number of steps – er, _crawls – _she had to take before she knew she was above the file room. She kept going until she heard the sound of a TV beneath her.

Peering through the filter, she saw an old man snoring in an armchair. His head was tilted all the way back and he was drooling all over himself. He was the Daycare owner's husband. ("He doesn't do much," Sooner had explained, rather amusedly, "and his eyesight is failing. But his hearing is impeccable.")

Alfie knew silence. She had attended some of Epsilon's meditation sessions, and those were so quiet that a pin could be heard dropping. If she dared to breathe too loudly. . . well, Epsilon had perfected his fretful glare.

She saw the file cabinet, right behind the desk and the old man. Gulping, she inched forward. _Crrrrkk. _The old man snorted in his sleep, and then he settled again. Alfie bit her lip as she took another crawl. _CRRRREEEEEK._

_You stupid vent! _Alfie cried mentally. _You're going to give me awa—_

At that moment, the vent gave out from beneath her. The metal plates crashed to the floor and desk, knocking over a lamp and leaving a dusty mess behind. Alfie felt herself falling as well, but at the last second she reached out and grabbed the edge of the vent. Or, what was left of it, at least.

The old man gave a sleepy grunt. On the television, a reporter was interviewing a well-dressed woman who wore big sunglasses. The woman flipped her golden hair. "Desmond Co. is thriving unlike any other company in Saffron," she said. "In _Kanto_, in fact. Some other companies from Johto and Hoenn are looking to invest – I hope that one day my son, Luka, will succeed my legacy. . ."

Alfie hung there, panting, her eyes wide.

The old man snorted again, waking himself up in the process. "Snff-pffft-_pfff!"_ He blinked behind large spectacles. "Oh!" he exclaimed.

Alfie froze.

"Let's get that frisky thing off," he said, his voice as slow as his grandpa movements. Like a lumbering Tropius, he reached up and flicked off a piece of lint from his sweater. He leaned back in satisfaction. "There. Much better."

Alfie breathed a sigh of a relief, "_Whew."_

The old man whipped his head around, his eyes squinting at her. "Who's there? I'll have you know I once received a certification from Chuck's Kiddie Karate Camp." He reached out for his walking stick but instead picked up a feather duster, holding it outward like a weapon.

He was looking right at Alfie but seemed to stare past her.

_What do I do, what do I do?! _Alfie opted to jump to the carpet as quietly as she could. The old man was so blind that he didn't even detect her fall. He edged around the desk as she ducked beneath it, thinking, _Oh, I've really gotten myself into a mess this time. . ._

As she lifted her eyes, she caught sight of the file cabinet she was meant to break into. Sooner would have, obviously, been in the _S _– _Z _cabinet, which was on the very bottom. She desperately stretched her hand out, attempting to open it without scurrying out from her hiding place. After a few moments of fumbling, she managed to stick her index finger between the drawer and the cabinet and pull the two apart.

The old man was standing to her right, clutching at his feather duster for dear life.

Craning her head as far out as she could, and knowing that her straining eyesight would never be the same, she sifted through the files. _Sammie. Sheridan. Socks. Sooner. Sooner! _She picked at the edge of the folder, trying to lift it out to safety.

"Oh dear," said the old man. "Oh dear, Agatha left the file cabinet wide open again."

He hustled over to the cabinet – moving faster than he probably ever had in his life – and closed it with his foot. Alfie's poor finger was trapped. She stifled a pained squeal with her free hand. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Why won't this blasted thing shut?"

Alfie had managed to maintain a firm grip of the file, and when the old man leaned in for closer inspection, she swiped it out so quickly that he failed to notice her once again. She pulled both her throbbing finger and the file to her body, cradling them both nearer to her.

_The things I do for other people, _she mentally grumbled.

The old man opened the drawer again and shut it more firmly. "All fixed up," he declared to himself, sounding proud. He slowly lifted his hand and dusted a few photographs, and then he shuffled back over to his TV setup.

She darted out the door, making sure to shut it very quietly behind her. Sucking her throbbing finger, she crept back to her and Yami's room. Yami and Sooner were awaiting her in the corner. When they saw her with the files, they sprung to their feet and rushed to inspect the goods.

"My _files_!" Sooner breathed. She held them to her heart. "You really got them!"

"Well," said Yami impatiently, "take a look!"

The Ledian opened it. The look on her face resembled that of a five-year-old on Christmas morning. She flipped through photographs, medical records, titles won from championships and gyms, certifications from training schools. . . "_Ohh_," she said, her smile smug. "Would you look at that?"

Alfie peeked over Sooner's shoulder. "Your microchip number!"

"Indeed." Sooner ripped the number from the pages and proceeded to tear it to shreds. "Without this, my trainer will never find me again," she said. Her eyes glazed over. "I can be free, so _free. . . _But now. You have to help me escape the facility."

"Don't even tell me. . ." Alfie trailed off. "Let me take a wild guess. At night, this place is surrounded by Houndour. There are outdoor cameras. Guards everywhere."

Sooner tossed the little bits of paper away. "How'd you know? Man, you're good at this."

"You mean that's _actually_ what we're going to be facing?!" Alfie shrieked. When Yami nudged her shoulder in a lame attempt to calm her down, she faced him and said, "No. NO. I don't do evil dog Pokemon. _Especially_. . .the part with the evil dog Pokemon. No way. You two have this one on your own."

"_Epsi-loner_ is a dog," said Yami. "What makes him any different?"

"Epsilon is poised, refined, and _mature_," said Alfie with a glare. "He meditates. Anyone who meditates earns points in _my_ book. THATis classy."

"Hey, let's not judge those Houndour," said Sooner, who was hardly paying attention. "I'm sure they like to participate in calming, extracurricular activities during their free time too." She ambled off with her files, scratching her head and murmuring a plan beneath her breath.

Yami crossed his arms. "Oh, come on now, Alfie," he said once they were alone. "You've literally saved the world before, and you don't have the guts to take on a few guard dogs?"

"I—I'm not scared . . ."

"You _totally_ are!"

"You're wrong!"

"I am _never_ wrong. You're just being stubborn."

Alfie rubbed her temples, squinting her eyes to make her headache disappear. "Yami, come on," she pleaded. "Let's not fight like this. You and I, we are ALWAYS fighting. Why can't we just get along, like a normal couple, for just _one _day?"

Yami scowled at her. "Stubborn," he repeated.

"Okay, _now_ I'll show you stubborn," said Alfie, storming up to him. She stabbed his chest with her finger, pushing him backwards. "Have you ever looked in a mirror, Ghost-boy? You are singlehandedly the _most_ stubborn, most pretentious, _ARROGANT—"_

"At least I'm not an overweight, crybaby—"

"Oh _no_, stop right there! I did _not_ come back to the Pokemon world for this!"

"So why did you come back at all?"

"Because you asked me to!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, but you know you _wanted_ me to!"

There was suddenly a crash and the sound of breaking glass. The two Pokemon whirled around, their mouths agape when they saw that Sooner had shattered the sliding glass door that led out into the backyard. They wordlessly demanded an explanation.

"It wouldn't open," she said innocently. "We had to get out somehow."

Bright red lights flashed above their heads, and throughout the hallways outside of their room, they heard ringing bells. "You set off the alarms!" accused Alfie, who was already fired up from her exchange of words with Yami. _So much for the sneaky approach! They're going to get us before we even make it outside!_

"Well then, let's get out of here," said Sooner, stepping over the shards of glass on the floor. She gestured for them to follow. "Come on, hurry!"

Alfie had no choice. With a groan, she ran after Yami and Sooner.

At nighttime, the backyard was a very different environment. Without the dozens of Pokemon couples lounging on the grass, the area suddenly seemed much larger than before. The white picket fence was glowing red from the flashing lights behind them. In the distance, guard dog Pokemon growled, "They are escaping! After them!"

"Watch out, they're at our heels!" called Sooner, who was a few paces ahead of Alfie.

_Ugh, I'll take of this_, thought Alfie, _as usual!_

She turned around and, without even stopping to face her opponents, she blindly sent a Magical Leaf into the darkness. The shining leaf blades illuminated snarling faces and bristling tails. Some of the Pokemon yelped and fell back, but more took their place. Alfie kept sprinting. _Can't use Earthquake here, _she realized. _We'll have to make do._

Sooner slowed down so that Yami and Alfie could catch up. They kept pace next to her. "The forest," she wheezed. "That's my only hope of escaping. Once they lose my trail, I'll be finally free!"

Alfie's battle instincts kicked in. And even though she really . . .really,_ REALLY_ wanted to trip Yami and leave him to the dogs, she knew that she had to take care of him. He was her partner – in love, crime, and oh boy, was he good at being her partner in dual battles. He would do the same for her.

"Yami," she said, and he instantly paid attention. _Old habits die hard_. "Flanking on your left. Houndour. Use your Sludge Bomb!"

"Aye aye, captain," he said, doing as he was told. There were more cries of surprise, and for a moment, Alfie believed that they had lost the dogs completely. But between her exhausted breaths, she could hear more of them in the distance, and they were gaining on the escapees.

"Into the trees!" exclaimed Sooner.

The moonlight disappeared behind the treetops. They were encased in darkness. Alfie felt the first wave of fear hit her in the gut. "Y—Yami," she said desperately. She was reminded of the blackness in the Hall of Origin. Imaginary remnants of Obsidian's voice echoed around her. "I can't see, I can't –"

He grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. When he glanced back at her, she could see his red eyes, even though the shadows. "Don't trip and ruin that pretty face of yours," he said, almost grudgingly. He turned around and ran faster than before, following the noise of Sooner's buzzing wings.

The forest was like a maze. They weaved in and out of paths, through grass and dirt, and even across stony creeks. Eventually, the sound of the Houndour's yells began to fade. The red warning lights were gone. A small patch of moonlight came through the leaves, shining down on them. Finally, they had escaped.

Everyone stopped, panting.

"Are they all gone?" asked Alfie, eying the forest. She tried to listen, like Epsilon had carefully instructed her to, but even with her trained senses, she heard nothing. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if they had caught up to us."

"Obviously," said Yami breathlessly, leaning over with his hands on his knees, "we would have kicked their sorry butts. I didn't complete the Indigo Plateau through sheer luck."

"_Whee!"_ Sooner jumped past them, half-flying and half-skipping. She twirled in circles, her arms outstretched. Every few steps, she jumped into the air, whooping. When she was done, she stopped and grinned at them. "This is it! We made it. No microchip number to find me. I can start over again!"

Alfie, as irritated as she felt, couldn't help but indulge in Sooner's contagious joy. "You owe me," she told both Yami and the Ledian.

"Of course," said Sooner. "But. . . what's going to happen to you guys?"

"We'll manage," said Yami. "We can walk back. We'll claim that a crazy Pokemon broke into our room and tried to kidnap us, but after being dragged halfway across town we managed to fight her off."

The sky was beginning to grow warmer in color. The sun would be rising soon.

"Come on, Yami," said Alfie. "We should get back."

"It's been fun causing mischief with you two," said Sooner. "You are an awesome pair. Argue all you want. Yell and scream if that makes you happy. But don't ever stop loving each other. Grow up and teach your kids about the importance of being fun. Life is much better when you do something crazy every now and then. Just. . . you know. _Live."_

_Live_, thought Alfie. _I feel like I'm living right now. I feel very much alive._

"As for me, my 'crazy' is being out here by myself," said Sooner. "I shouldn't waste time. I have wild battles to fight, tall grass to sneak around in. I won't let myself get caught again. . . not until I'm ready, at least."

"Have fun," said Yami.

"You shouldn't waste time either," Sooner continued. "If you guys are happy where you are. . . training to be stronger, challenging gyms, then you should hurry back. Your trainer might be waiting for you. Toodles, children. Maybe we'll meet again." She paused. "Oh, and thank you. I couldn't have done this by myself."

She gave them a sharp salute, and then she began to walk away.

When she had disappeared into the forest, Alfie crossed her arms. "So why did you really do it?" she asked. "You didn't order her to praise your name. You aren't running around, bragging about how cool you are for practically acting like a convict."

Yami shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "It was something to do besides getting it on with you."

Alfie nearly smacked him, but there was nothing to say. He had heard it all a thousand times before. _You're an idiot. You're an idiot. You're an idiot. _"I can't believe I fell for it," she said. "I'm never going to fall for one of your stupid traps again."

Yami looked at her, reminding her exactly _how_ he had managed to guilt her into that whole fiasco. He stared at her thoughtfully. "You know," he said, "I wasn't kidding when I told everyone that I liked you. I meant everything I said."

She sighed wearily, running her hands through her hair. "Sure you did, Ghost-boy." She started trudging back towards the daycare.

"I really did!" hollered Yami. He ran up to her and eased into pace next to her. "I don't understand why you don't believe me."

Alfie grabbed his hand without acknowledging him. Together, they walked all the way back to the Daycare, wondering what kind of spectacle awaited them upon their return.

* * *

><p><em>Eh. . . why are they staring<em>?

Ever glanced at Alfie, the corners of her mouth twitching with stifled laughter. Etoile's face was bright red and she couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Feiling, behind his book, was smiling, and Epsilon kept running his hands through his hair, which seemed very unlike him as he was always so still.

_They know, _thought Alfie, dreading the next couple of days with them. "Just so you know, we didn't do anything," she said loudly.

"A—_Alfie!" _stammered Yami. He looked around as fast as he could, but there was no way that he could avoid the knowing, accusing stares.

Ever sauntered up to Alfie, brushing the younger girl with her tails. "_Mm_," she said, "but there will always be other chances, won't there?"

Alfie swatted the tails away. "Leave us alone," she said, scowling. _Apparently, I'm not too young to be having children, _she thought. _Well, if I was going to, it certainly wouldn't be with Ghost boy! We'd get our babies killed. _

Etoile sighed. "And I was so looking forward to another member of the family. I adore children. I remember back when Ever was still a tiny, squealing kit. . ."

"Hey, no baby stories here!" Ever protested.

As the others erupted into a debate, consisting of their own opinions over the matter, Yami sidled up to Alfie and heaved a great, big exhale. "They're gonna be talking about this for the next few days," he complained.

"Yeeep," said Alfie.

He looked at her. "So what are we going to do?"

And, in turn, she looked back at him. "Well, there really isn't anything for us to _do_," she said. "Everyone was expecting us to have an egg. It didn't happen. I don't Lyra will be trying again anytime soon. Not like I want her to; that whole experience was terrible."

Yami grinned, which made Alfie very uncomfortable. "Well, maybe they think that you're in denial," he said, "but little do they know, we have a huge surprise for them."

"What are you up to now?" she asked uneasily.

From behind his back, he pulled out a bright white egg with green splotches. It was roughly the size of his torso. Alfie gasped. "No. . ." she said, her voice filled with horror. "W—where did you _get_ that from?" And then, when realization hit her, she nearly dropped to her knees. "You stole that, didn't you? Yami, you can't just—"

"What in Johto are you talking about?" Yami asked innocently. "It's our baby, isn't it?"

"Wait, you aren't planning on. . ."

"Hey, everyone!" said Yami. He held out the egg for everyone to see. On the exterior, he looked like a proud (not to mention, _devious) _father. On the inside, Alfie knew that he was excited for all of the chaos he was about to cause. "Look at what we made!"

Alfie felt weak.

She was never going to hear the end of it.

**End**


	34. Bonus Chapter: The PC

**The PC**

Alfie the Meganium didn't know what the mysterious PC was, but judging from her friends' reactions, she couldn't help but experience a great sense of dread. Talk of the PC had come several days before, when Lyra had made the announcement that, "Alfie and Yami will be leaving us for a few short days."

Alfie was not comforted by Lyra's chipper, "But don't worry, they'll be back!"

She decided to ask Epsilon first, because he was the only one who wasn't biting his nails with anxiety. She unfortunately regretted her decision shortly afterward, since she knew she shouldn't have expected anything more than vague riddles and a quirky smile.

"The PC is a place suspended in time," the Lucario had explained. He had been sitting with his legs crossed in the grass, his hands pointedly turned upwards on his knees, and his crimson eyes halfway closed. "When you go there, you lose track of all things, including your own name, purpose, and even existence."

Alfie had rolled her eyes. "You're useless."

And Epsilon had smiled. "Only sometimes, little lady."

So Alfie confided with Yami the Gengar, who didn't seem to think going to the PC was a big deal at all. "I don't like the look that Étoile's giving me," she said, trying to avoid the Lapras's teary eyes. "She keeps giving me random hugs. I mean, not like she doesn't _already _do that. You don't think we'll get…_hurt _in the PC, do you?"

Yami chewed on a sandwich, then glanced at her with an irritated expression. "I don't think she's worried about our safety," he said. "More likely, she's scared that we'll be stuck in there forever. Thankfully, I wouldn't mind—"

"Wait, _forever?__"_

"—being stuck in there with you—"

"You mean…there's a possibility that we won't come BACK?"

"—given the possibility that you're so fat and will take up all twenty-four boxes—"

"Oh, for crying out loud…"

"—but I'd much rather be stuck with you than Ever—"

"Point taken."

"And really, it's not a big deal," finished Yami. He licked his fingers clean. "I've been there a few times, back when Lyra was still trying to figure out if she wanted me on the team permanently. It's actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, but WHAT is it?" asked Alfie, who was growing more and more desperate to avoid infinite storage.

Yami considered that. "It's like this system," he said. "You know, _PC. _Personal computer. And you know how you can only hold six Pokéballs on your belt at a time? When a trainer runs out of room, they sort of just…_plop_ you in there. Then they stick around for a little bit, and the trainer can come and get you whenever they want."

That was when Ever the Ninetales decided to walk in on their conversation, although it looked more like a dramatic appearance rather than a simple intervention. "That is," she began, "if they _remember _that you're in there." She hadn't been worried about the PC business whatsoever; in fact, she had seemed rather smug lately.

"Lyra wouldn't forget about us," said Alfie worriedly. She glanced at Yami. "Right?"

"Well, I don't know," sighed Ever, who was nonchalantly inspecting her nails. "There have been a few unlucky teammates in the past…Yami, do you recall the gentleman by the name of Tobias?"

"Yep, I know him."

"And that sweet little girl, Mardgie?"

"Vaguely."

"And?" asked Ever, making sure that her grin didn't fly over Alfie. "What happened to them?"

"Permanent retirement in the PC," responded Yami.

"All of them…once potential 'sixth' teammates," said Ever. She cooed and patted Alfie's head. "Awe, don't worry, Nature-girl. I'm sure that Lyra isn't thinking about leaving you there!"

Alfie was nearly driven to stress-induced tears. There were so many risks at stake. What if she was left in there and the overlord Arceus no longer had a seeker? Would he wonder where she was for years, until he was simply forced to replace her? She had no conflict with unfamiliar places — she'd been to hell and back, after all — but the thought of being there for an _eternity _with Ghost-boy and other lost souls didn't seem so inviting.

Feilong said: "Oh, you'll have an adventure!"

And Étoile cried: "Please return safely!"

The day came sooner than she pleased.

Actually, she hadn't even realized it was happening. Alfie had been sleeping in her Pokéball after a long day's work of grinding in the forests of Hoenn, and then had sort of awoken in a cot. She sleepily opened her eyes, only to find that she was surrounded by metal bunkers and blankets that looked like potato sacks. For a moment, she was delusional with exhaustion. "What in Johto…?"

Yami was snoring in the cot alongside hers. She leaned over and punched him in the shoulder. He awoke furiously, throwing his blanket across the room and nearly knocking noggins with her ("What in the _Obsidian, _Alfie?!") She remained undeterred. "Wake up!" she commanded, unthreatened by his hellfire eyes. "This is it. We're in the PC!"

_"__So?__" _he hissed. He threw himself back down onto the cot and curled into the fetal position. "I told you that I've been in one before. And there was lots of grass and trees and good places to SLEEP!"

"Open your eyes!" said Alfie, grabbing hold of his eyelids and forcing them apart. He wailed at her, smacking away her hands with what little sleep-driven force he had. "This isn't the same place you were in last time. I think we're in some kind of military bunker…look at all of the machinery around us." She searched for a window, and when she found one, she stumbled out of the cot to take a look outside. "Oh my Arceus…Yami, you have _got _to come see this."

"I don't want to see anything but the back of my eyelids," he grumbled, "which, by the way, have stretched to twice their usual length."

"I think we're in outer space."

"Yeah, and I'm best friends with the creator of the entire known universe."

Alfie squinted at him. "Not funny," she said.

"What's true for you ain't true for me."

"Really, Yami, come see." Her fear was quickly turning into fascination.

The two were _definitely _floating in outer space. She saw distant lights, coming from stars. Every few moments, a sand-colored asteroid would float past the window, trailed by a fine string of colorful dust. When she craned her head, she could see the wings of what appeared to a spaceship — the vessel on which they had awoken. When she blinked, she only saw her astonished reflection in the glass, and her golden eyes looking back at her like sunlight.

Alfie took a step back. Keeping her eyes on the window, she sat down on Yami.

"ALFIE!" he hollered. Sounding suffocated, he clawed his way out from underneath his blankets and started to aim for her neck. Laughing, she easily avoided him and started smacking the side of his head in an attempt to rile him up even further. Yami snarled and grabbed her wrists. She only kept giggling, even after he had rolled over and pinned her to the cot. Then he looked into her eyes and quietly said, "I am going to _kill _you."

There came a muffled cough.

Alfie's face exponentially grew red as she looked up and saw a girl standing at the door. She was petite, but had a circular face with big cheeks and huge, beautiful eyes. She wore all salmon-colored clothing, and underneath her curly pink hair there was two brown horns protruding from the sides of her head. Her skin was so flushed in places that it took on a slightly darker shade, and her nose was so abundant with freckles that it seemed like there could not have been skin underneath. Despite her innocent persona, her black eyes were so severe that Alfie and Yami immediately halted in their tracks and disconnected all forms of physical contact.

"Welcome, strangers," said the girl in a high-pitched, nasal tone. She stiffly extended her hand, but only one, so Alfie and Yami mentally battled who was going to shake it last. "Pilot Mardgie Cleffa at your service."

"Wait, _Mardgie?__" _asked Yami, eyes wide. "You're so — _different _— what…what happened?"

"I have matured," said Mardgie airily. She lifted her chin, but whether it was because she was proud or because she needed to look up to meet Yami in the eye, Alfie did not know. "Since coming to this ship and meeting first-in-command Pilot Tobias Elgyem, I have forgotten my discourses and taken on a whole new burden: running this ship and defeating the Great Divide." Her expression withered. "Do I know you?"

"I…" began Yami, his voice coming out choked between a laugh and disbelief. "I mean, you _did. _We were on Lyra's team together for a few weeks…or, well, _days. _You don't remember the name Yami—"

"Can't say I do."

"—well, not like you were expected to," he finished blandly. "Although…everyone else does. Don't know what went wrong there. This is Alfie. Feel free to ask me again in a few minutes though…she's more forgettable than I am—"

_"__Hey!__"_

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Mardgie, who clearly had no filter.

Alfie raised her finger. "Yes—"

"I prefer to call her a significant other,_" _interrupted Yami. "She's not causing any problems on the ship, is she?"

"Sometimes, we have Pokémon who come in together, but never any couples," said Mardgie. "It causes problems, because if I happen to catch a single woman looking at Pilot Tobias Elgyem the wrong way, I toss them out of the ship and they are left to wander…float, really, through Section Seventeen." Her eyes glazed over. "The Pilot is a handsome man, but needs no distraction from his real goal." Then she scornfully returned her stare to Alfie and Yami. "It is a good thing you two are a couple for that very reason."

Yami blanched.

"Oh," said Alfie, who had taken a moment to consider the weight of 'floating through Section Seventeen', whatever that happened to be. "Oh — _OH! _No, no, no, you don't need to worry about…about that."

"Wait, what's the Great Divide?" asked Yami. "And Section Seventeen?"

Mardgie locked her jaw. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>"Section Seventeen is only one out of twenty-four," said Mardgie as she briskly walked through spinning corridors. At the press of a glowing, green button on the wall, a metal door slid open and revealed a steep staircase. She climbed two steps and offered the other two her hand, but didn't hold it out long enough for anyone to actually grab it. Taking two stairs at a time, she continued, "The all-Trainer Lyra is the one who decides where a man or woman goes when it's their time to…move on to better things."<p>

Alfie and Yami exchanged knowing looks, sort of like, _'__These Pok__é__mon are a little weird.__'_

"The all-Trainer is revered as some sort of deity here," said Mardgie. "The longer I stay, the more power I realize she has."

And then Alfie and Yami nodded at one another, as if, '_Nope, they__'__re just literally insane.__'_

Mardgie stopped at the top of the staircase and let out a billowing sigh. "Some come onto our spaceship, scared and alone. They fear that they will be forgotten. Every now and then, one mysteriously disappears, and we can only hope that the all-Trainer has come and retrieved them. For those who are left, we give them a job to do."

She pointed a finger.

"_That,__" _she said, "is the Great Divide."

Alfie reached the top of the stairs and was immediately floored by what she saw. They were standing at the door to some kind of cockpit. A window, long and sturdy like a seawall, gave her a widescreen view into the world outside of the ship. Small vehicles that resembled turtle-shells, but with aviator wings, sped past the window and fired all sorts of elements — rocks, water, fire, ice — at an invisible wall. Whenever an attack made contact, the Divide shuddered and rippled with energy, but was otherwise unharmed.

The cockpit was bustling with activity. She was nearly knocked to the ground by Pokémon attempting to make their way into the staircase, without as much of an apologetic glance towards her. Consoles bleeped, machines blinked, and buttons blazed green. At the center of it all was a skinny man with his long arms folded behind his back. He wore a stormy blue, military-like outfit, and when he angled his head towards the left, Alfie saw his incredibly sharp features and alienistic eyes, which were an unnatural shade of acid green and had no whites.

"And that is Tobias Elgyem," said Mardgie, who had gone rigid. "And _he _is in charge of destroying the Great Divide."

"What's past it?" asked Alfie.

"And why are you trying so hard to knock it down?" added Yami, who didn't seem impressed with all of the 'Great Divide' shenanigans. He crossed his arms. "It's obviously impenetrable, so—"

"There is no such thing as a wall that cannot be destroyed," replied Mardgie curtly. "As for what's past its boundaries…we have no clue. Sometimes, Tobias has visions of other lands beyond the wall — _other _Pokémon, that the all-Trainer Lyra placed in there. Tobias was the first Pokémon to enter this Section, and I the second. We were equipped with this machinery from the beginning. Surely that is a sign."

Yami looked amused. "Or-_rrrr-_rrr, maybe there's no point…?"

Mardgie's glare could have cut diamonds. "Unacceptable. We are here for a reason." She inhaled and steadied her voice. "And now that _you__'__re _here, you're going to help us. We don't take slackers."

Alfie knew the truth: Their entire existence was happening inside of a computer, which was ultimately at Lyra's disposal. She didn't have the heart to tell Mardgie that. Everyone was working so furiously, all for a noble cause presented to them by Tobias. She supposed that it was better than losing all track of time and existence, like Epsilon had mentioned.

"Do I get to blow things up?" asked Yami.

Mardgie's upper lip twitched. "Of course."

Yami turned towards Alfie. "Alfie, can I go blow things up with Mardgie?"

"Whoa, whoa — slow down," she said. She pulled him aside. "You can't get too excited over this…Lyra will be coming back for us. We should stay put and keep ourselves safe. Who knows what could happen to you out there?"

"Nothing," he snorted. "I've gone digital."

"Remember the _last _time you went through with someone's plan?" said Alfie sourly. She hadn't yet forgotten the incident at the Daycare two months ago.

"I do," said Yami. "You looked so beautiful pulverizing those Houndoom. Almost as beautiful as you'll look operating a spaceship and gunning down that stupid wall." At her disapproving face, he added, "I'm going to do it anyway. It's better than waiting around for something to happen."

Alfie nervously itched her shoulder. "Fine," she said. "I'm going to go explore the ship."

* * *

><p>Alfie ambled through the corridors, taking great care to not disturb the general routine. She grazed the walls and inched around corners when clusters of Pokémon would rush past her. Ever since she'd been in the fight of her life with Obsidian, months and months ago, she had harbored a certain aversion to battles. Facing off other Pokémon was a different story — there were rules, clear victories and losses. The Great Divide, on the other hand, was an impenetrable force — unthinking and unlawful. Those Pokémon, like Mardgie and Tobias, were pitting everything they had against something they couldn't exactly see.<p>

She sniffed, wishing that she could be with Epsilon, Étoile, and Feilong again. Ever wasn't a top priority on her list, but Alfie would have been glad to see the Ninetales then. She would've rather seen her than had to deal with Mardgie and Tobias, who apparently had Stockholm Syndrome with that stupid wall. _There is nothing great about the Great Divide, _she grumbled in her thoughts. _Ugh, where__'__s the nearest gym? I need to have a go with a punching bag__…__or better yet, my stupid boyfriend__'__s face__— _"Oh!"

Alfie collided into someone's chest and stumbled backwards. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, but she hardly finished her apology when she was interrupted with an uncomfortable silence that spoke louder than she.

She nervously glanced up into Tobias Elgyem's eyes, which were glazed over with that toxic green color but still seemed so focused on her. As she had seen him earlier, his arms were tucked and folded on top of one another behind his back. His shoulders were squared and his jawline was stiff. And his mouth hardly budged when he said, "Our new…_recruit.__"_

Alfie forced a laugh, like, "Ha…_ha__…"_ and then added, "That'd be me."

Tobias's voice was clipped and staccato. "You will…help us. You have heard of the Great Divide?"

"I have," said Alfie.

"It _must _be destroyed."

Alfie shifted her weight around, fidgeting under his unforgiving gaze. "I don't know if that's possible."

"Anything," said Tobias, very slowly, "…_anything _is possible." He leaned forward, making a ninety-degree angle with his torso and his legs. His hands snaked out from behind his back and inserted themselves into his front pockets. "Especially for someone like _you.__"_

A bead of sweat rolled down Alfie's temple. "What do you want to do once you destroy it, anyway?"

Tobias had not moved an inch. "Sub—ju—g_ate.__"_

He straightened and did a leisurely about-face. Then he folded his arms behind his back again and then strolled away, the noise of his military heels echoing along the empty corridors. Alfie was left there, shaking. The intensity of his stare had paralyzed her. And his _voice_ — she could not have described his voice if she had tried. Infinite, timeless, like she was floating through the darkest corners of space, but laced with a robotic undertone.

Mardgie and Yami came walking up behind her.

"What were you doing talking to Tobias?" asked Yami, mid-chew whilst eating what looked to be an ice cream sandwich.

The Pilot Cleffa cleared her throat. "Yes," she said, her eyes looking uncharacteristically unfocused, "what _were _you doing speaking to him?"

"Oh, he was just — uh — telling me the reasons that he wanted to take down the Great Divide," said Alfie, and then Mardgie was seeing stars again. Alfie pursed her lips and looked in the direction that Tobias had left, still feeling his presence hovering over her. _Subjugate, _she thought anxiously. _Subjugate who? And what measures will he take to accomplish that__…__? _He had seemed so serious. "Something about subj—"

"Liberating all trapped Pokémon and giving them a better life?" interrupted Mardgie. Her cheeks were practically glowing. "Tobias Elgyem is a noble man with noble goals. Did he disclose to you the methods he will be using in order to make this a happier, more accessible place for everyone to live?"

Alfie frowned. Something wasn't right. "No, but I—"

Mardgie interrupted again, "Well, I suppose that if you are to join our crew, then you should know just like everyone else." The corner of her lips were turned upwards, but in such a subtle fashion that she probably wasn't aware that she was smiling. "The first-in-command has a special secret. A power, I suppose you could call it. The power to manipulate technology with his mind. Tobias Elgyem is infinitely wise and has many weapons at his disposal, including his own intellect."

"Is that why his head is so big?" said Yami.

Mardgie inhaled so sharply that she nearly choked. "As I was say-_ing_," she said, the last syllable nothing but a squeak. "The only reason he has not destroyed the Great Divide yet is because he is training us for what might happen on the other side. He says there could possibly be hostile Pokémon in parallel Sections. We weaken the wall so that he doesn't wear himself out before the actual journey begins." Very pointedly, she added: "_Liberate._"

_No, _thought Alfie. _Something is DEFINITELY not right here. _

She had a great intuition for danger. Whenever there was a thing or two off, she could feel the change in atmosphere, the discomfort in the pit of her stomach. And when Mardgie said 'liberate', she could only hear Tobias's strained whisper: "_Subjugate.__" _The temperature had dropped ten degrees. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage.

"I must return to Tobias's side to work out some logistics," finished Mardgie. She gave a long, sideways glance to Yami, not forgetting his blasphemic comment. "Report back to your bunk. Stay out of trouble. I will be requesting you shortly."

Alfie paced back and forth. Her mind was racing so quickly that she couldn't even look out the window at the beautiful cosmos outside. She vaguely heard the distant rumble of elements beating against the border between Section Seventeen and Sixteen, but each _thump_ against the wall only made her chest hurt.

Yami was laying down on one of the cots with his hands folded behind his head. His eyes were halfway closed and one of his legs was crossed over the other. "You're like a caged Persian," he commented, smirking. "Keep on power-walking like that and you might burn a few calories."

Alfie said nothing.

And this, Yami noticed.

"What's the deal?" he asked, sitting up. He grew visibly irritated when she, again, gave no acknowledgement. "You don't pace like that when you're bored or when you're mad. You do that whenever something is on your mind that you want to tell me, but you don't know how so it gets all pent up inside of you. So I always ask, like the good boyfriend I am, 'Alfie, will you tell me what's going on?' And then you usually say, 'Not now, Yami, I'm _busy.__' _So I either give you a kiss or a Poffin, and then you give that obnoxious sigh and go, 'Okay, okay, I'll tell you.' But I don't have any Poffins and I'm not really in the mood to kiss you, so you might as well go ahead and tell me what's wrong now."

Yet, Alfie continued to pace.

"Please don't make me kiss you."

No answer.

"_Alfie.__"_

Silence.

Yami stormed out of his cot and grabbed her by the shoulders. Alfie startled and gave him a surprised look, as if she had woken from a dream. "What?" she asked, naively enough. "Oh, was I doing that thing again?"

"Yeah, that _thing.__"_

Alfie sighed, rubbing her arms as if a chill had passed through the bunker. "This whole operation seems off to me," she admitted. Yami opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with a firm, "_Wait, _hear me out. You know how Mardgie kept going on about liberation this and liberation that, and free Pokémon everywhere, and how wonderful Tobias is? I get the feeling that Tobias isn't all that he's cracked up to be. He actually seems a little suspicious…"

"Yeah, I don't like the color of his eyes," said Yami comically, which was funny considering that his own eyes were a blood-red that Alfie would have been afraid to face in the dark. He gave an "Ow!" of protest when Alfie furiously punched his shoulder.

"He told me that he was going to take the wall," she said, "not to liberate — but to subjugate. You don't think that, whatever is beyond that wall, he plans to take over? I mean…think about it. And I mean _really _think about it, even if you have to put that brain to use for once. He's this — _apparently __— _all powerful Psychic Pokémon who — according to _Mardgie __—_ has the ability to take down the border. And he's training everyone to prepare for what's on the other side? What else could there be except for innocent Pokémon that Lyra put into the box over the years? It's not adding up."

Yami cracked a smile. "It sounds like that he wants to take control of all the Pokémon in the PC and break out or something," he said nonchalantly. "Maybe he wants to get revenge against Lyra for being put in this dumb box."

Even though he was joking, Alfie could see the slight possibility that, maybe, he was right. She couldn't possibly hate Lyra for being put in here — after all, it was only temporary (or so she kept reminding herself). But she tried to imagine being taken from the wild and thrown into here. Epsilon had said that Pokémon lost track of all purpose and existence. Imagining herself being locked in the PC for years, thinking that her electronic existence was the same as the real thing, muddled her mind.

_But if he__'__s as strong as Mardgie makes him out to be, _she thought, _then why doesn__'__t he just break out by himself? _Then the word 'subjugate' came to mind again. _He doesn__'__t just want to leave. Tobias wants the thrill of seeing people bow before him. Huh, doesn__'__t this sound familiar__…_

"Talk to Mardgie about it?" asked Yami, who still hadn't bought the story. He was laying down in his cot. "You women are always raving on and on about communication. She's second-in-command. She should be able to do something about it if something _really _is wrong."

Alfie eyeballed him. "Using communication to fix your relationship in a mature and healthy manner is definitely _not _the same as telling someone that their dream-boy is a power hungry alien with world domination issues." She stared intently at the ground. "But you're right…I'll have to find some way to tell her without making her defensive…I guess I could—"

Yami sighed. "Come here," he said. Eyes shut, he patted the space next to him.

"What for? My legs are restless."

"Lay down with me."

Alfie crawled into the cot next to Yami, and felt an immediate warmth envelop her body, as if all of her worries were melting away. She rested her head against his shoulder. Then she felt somewhat irritated, because she could see the smug smile on his face. "Why are you looking so pleased with yourself?"

"I pride myself in the fact that all it takes to calm down the savior of the known universe is to give her a hug and tell her she's looking pretty today," he said, sounding like he was about to drift into sleep. He petted her hair and yawned, "Mardgie and Tobias can wait until tomorrow."

Alfie's insides were still churning. There was no possibility that she could wait an entire night before confronting this problem head-on. Yet, the longer she remained next to Yami, the better and more peaceful she felt. Soon, his breathing had reduced to shallow inhales and heavy exhales, but she knew that he was still awake — Ghosts didn't sleep much. Yami had claimed it was because he was afraid of what he might see in the dark.

She clutched at the fabric of his shirt, deep in contemplation. He had always provided her with stability, acted as the rope that kept her grounded when she thought she might lose herself. After all this time, she had no idea how could she return the favor and help him for once.

Several hours had passed before Alfie heard the blaring alarm, which yanked her from sleep. Yami's eyes were already wide open, scanning the black room that kept flashing red. "What's going on?" she asked, trying to yell over the siren. She stumbled out of the cot and reached out for his hand, but missed. Only when the lights flashed could she see where he was, and every moment he was further across the room.

Yami was leaning out of the door. When he came back in, he reported, "Everyone's running around like madmen." As usual, he looked more annoyed than worried, like, _I could have been sleeping. Instead, I have to deal with a potential catastrophe._

"You don't think that…" Alfie trailed off, thinking of Tobias.

"I don't know," said Yami, "but when you have a hunch, you're usually right."

Alfie bit her lip. This wasn't her realm. She couldn't possibly know if something was wrong after having been here for less than a day. For all she knew, the alarm could have been standard morning protocol every day. Tobias could have meant something else — he could actually be fighting for liberation of all boxed Pokémon. And yet, she couldn't shake off the nagging voice at the back of her head, telling her that this was _not _normal and that she needed her get her seeker butt out there as fast as she could.

"I'm always looking to stir up a little bit of chaos," continued Yami, grinning. "So…what does your gut tell you?"

Alfie felt some force pulling at her. "Find Tobias and Mardgie_. Now_."

* * *

><p>The two Pokémon raced through the corridors, using the best of yesterday's memory to navigate themselves back to the head of the spaceship. With their bodies glowering red, they weaved through hallways and turned corners. "If Tobias is up to what I think he is," Alfie had said between exhausted breaths, "then he'll be in the cockpit, looking dead straight at the stupid wall."<p>

Yami was running alongside her, but every few steps he'd take a skip into the air and float for a while. "Why couldn't Lyra have put us in Box Four?" he was grumbling. "Their background is set to 'Beach', so all they do is lounge around…"

"Stop right there!" commanded a voice. A male Nidoran stood in there tracks, violently shaking next to a Gastly, who looked like Yami's female equivalent. They were obviously both young and very untrained. The Nidoran widened his stance, attempting to come off as more threatening. "We can't let you pass…!"

Yami blew the hair out of his eyes. "Oh, come _on, _man, I thought we were friends!"

"That was long before the all-Trainer saw it fit to keep me here."

The female Gastly nodded quickly. "We know that you're going to try and stop Tobias! He said that you would, and that we needed to keep an eye on you."

Yami gave Alfie a quirky look. "Lyra caught her right before me. Too bad she wanted a male and not a female," he said.

"The all-Trainer doesn't respect anyone!" shrieked the Gastly, who seemed very intimidated by the much taller, more powerful Gengar standing in front of her. She gave off a dim, purple glow, but compared to her, Yami was like the personification of darkness itself. He loomed over her, a demon standing before an imp. "A—and Tobias only — only wants liberation! He plans to set us all free so that we can go back to the wild! The Pokémon who have been here longer don't care, don't remember what it's like to be free! But _we _do. And we want out!"

Alfie clenched her fists. "No, that's not what he wants," she said. Before, she had doubts about the Elgyem's intentions. Now, after finding out that he was purposely keeping her out, she knew which path to follow. Her intuition was screaming its approval. "Yes, he's going to let the Pokémon out of the PC. But only after taking over the other sections. Who knows whether he'll let you free or not?"

Both the Nidoran and the Gastly were trembling down to their feet. "W—we'll battle you before letting you through," stammered one of them. The room had momentarily gone black, and their voices were so squeaky that it was impossible to tell who was speaking.

"_Oh?__" _asked Yami, almost tauntingly.

In a split second, he was a shadow. His form had gone spectral, a whirling, frozen mass of apparitional energy. When he reappeared, standing right in front of the Nidoran and the Gastly, they screamed like banshies. Yami stood above them like a pillar of evil power, his sunken eyes resembling two fiery pits. Behind him, the ominous red light flashed on and off, and the crackling sparks of a broken wire only made the scene more frightening. Staring at them, he gave them one of his pearly white sneers and, with a voice as black and deep as an abyss, echoed_, __"__Battle?__"_

The two of them screamed again and headed for the hills, fumbling and tripping over one another as they sprinted down the corridor. Instantly, the immensely malevolent shadow that had overtaken him disappeared. He stood there, laughing. "It gets the babies every time!" he cracked up, slapping his knee. He turned around, smiling at Alfie, who was pale as a sheet. "Oh, _lighten _up, Alfie! It was funny…come on, _tell _me that wasn't funny!"

"Y—you…" she sputtered.

"Perks of being a Gengar, number one" said Yami, bloating with pride. "Evolving ain't as simple as everyone imagines it to be. Think that one will work on Tobias? I could do it all day."

Alfie groaned. "Come on, Ghost-boy," she said. She grabbed his hand, which was still iced over, and pulled him along. For some reason, she yearned to feel his warmth again, but wherever there was skin she felt as if she was touching marble. "We're almost to the cockpit…and we've got to get there before Tobias can break down the wall."

The door to the cockpit was unguarded, but there was a strange, repelling aura about it that made Alfie want to run all the way back to the bunker and hide. Briefly, she revisited the memory of standing at the grand doors to the Hall of Origin — her hand hovering over the handle, her heart one step ahead and her courage one step behind, with the feeling of ultimate villainy radiating from within. Somehow, even though she had found the bravery to confront Obsidian, the most dangerous entity in all of Pokémon existence, she still felt anxiety bubbling inside of her.

_Why is this any different, or better yet, any more perilous? _she thought, pushing open the door. _Tobias can__'__t kill me. There__'__s nothing he can do to hurt me. He has nothing against me__…_

"You two!" exclaimed Mardgie, who was sitting down at one of the control panels. She spun her chair around and got half-way out of her seat. Her expression of alarm immediately changed to mistrust. "Why are you here? I thought we sent someone to tell you both which ranks to take up…this had better be urgent!"

"I need to speak to First-in-Command Tobias." Alfie spoke coolly, but her insides were aflame.

The Pilot stood at the wheel, his arms folded as usual with his back to him. At her demand, he tilted his body hardly an inch to his left, so that he was regarding her over his shoulder. His bearing did not change. In fact, he seemed almost amused that she had shown up, as if he had been expecting her.

"Tobias Elgyem is _focusing _right now," said Mardgie angrily. Now she was out of her chair, storming towards them. "Should he lose his concentration, this whole operation may all be for nothing and he will have only wasted precious energy!"

"No," said Tobias, a single word that stopped Mardgie in her tracks. His hand was hanging in the air, and then it gave a dismissive wave. "Let. Her. Speak." In response, Mardgie looked as if she was about to retort, but she thought better of it and pursed her lips. She remained where she was, her forearms quivering with restraint at her sides. Tobias lowered his hand. "_Continue.__"_

_ "_I know what you're up to," said Alfie, with the same tone of voice she had used to address more than a few scoundrels. "You're the type of Pokémon who wouldn't tell me anything on accident. You don't mean to liberate all Pokémon, you—"

"Sub—ju—gate," replied Tobias, haltingly turning away from her. "The original intent…all along."

Mardgie's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Sir…?"

"Subjugate," said Tobias simply. "Overcome. Suppress. _Enslave.__"_

So Alfie had been correct. The entire room had quieted. Pokémon all along the sides of the cockpit had stopped what they were doing to stare blankly at their Pilot, unaware that they had been dragged along for his joyride. Alfie swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're going to use your psychic powers to destroy the Great Divide, and then conquer all of the Pokémon from Box Sixteen and below. When you're done, you'll go the other way and work on boxes eighteen to twenty-four. That one little word…that was your mistake!"

"Transparent," said Tobias, "as quartz."

Mardgie and the rest of the Pokémon blanched, but they didn't move.

"What power do you have to disable the PC?" challenged Alfie, wondering how a Psychic Pokémon could possibly damage the computer that was meant to keep them locked in. Tobias was just an Elgyem! There were dozens of thousands of them across the region, and there had never been any story of even _one _breaking out of the system. "What's the difference between you and every other Psychic type out there?"

Tobias looked fixedly at her. "Because, I have motives. A brain much larger than your own. An intellect much more astute. A passion much hotter. A psyche much more celestial. All greater than the average. And while the average submits to the humans once they are captured, I am not the same. Something as feeble as man-made electronics can be broken with a single thought. So can the world."

"S—sir…" said Mardgie, her shoulders shaking with barely contained emotions. "You said…I thought…"

"See how simple a thought can be?" said Tobias, mocking the girl who had been his biggest fan. "'I thought you were better,' or 'I thought different of you.' Nobody thinks of the right things. Nobody concentrates on the more _important _things." He faced Alfie completely, his haughty eyes staring right down his nose to bore through her own. "I. _Do.__"_

"You're horrible," said Alfie. "I've dealt with much worse than you. I don't take your threats seriously. But the one thing that I cannot forgive is your coldheartedness towards these Pokémon, who have followed you and your grand ideas from the start. Their intellect may not be up to par with yours, but at least they have a heart. And that's way bigger and _way _more important than your stupid brain."

"_Hmph,__" _said Tobias, one side of his mouth smiling. "You don't take me…seriously?"

Alfie dug her fingers into her palms. "World domination?" she asked. "Yeah, right. You'll never make it out of this box."

Tobias snapped his fingers, and instantly her body was overwhelmed with a nauseating, constricting feeling. Her limbs locked into place and she saw stars. "P—please," she said through gritted teeth. Yami was visibly struggling against his own bonds. He may have been able to use that attack himself, but psychic powers hurt him more than Alfie. His eyes were quickly draining of stamina. Other Pokémon attempted to jump out of their seats to save them, and they too were frozen in place with a single snap. "As if…I've practiced pulling myself out of this one…"

Alfie strained her body against the Psychic, and broke free of its influence, much to Tobias's shock. In moments, she had pushed off of the ground and onto him. As they fell towards the ground, she grabbed his arms and yelled with the ferocity of a Pokémon Champion, "Mega Drain!"

Tobias landed hard on his back, losing his breath. He coughed violently as he lay there with his arms pinned to the floor, his energy being sucked out of him as if through a straw. Alfie felt her own powers returning with greater vigor, and in a few moments the color had returned to her face. "Don't you _ever _try me like that," she said hotly. Her entire figure was burning with rejuvenation, her form eyes brimming with elemental power.

Tobias, through his shallow hacking, managed to get out, "And don't you underestimate me…"

He swung his leg out, sending her flying to the ground. In retaliation, Alfie gave the battle everything she had. She made the cockpit split in half with the force of an Earthquake, send her razor sharp leaves at him, and even grew vines to trap him in place. Yet, his strength was a force to be reckoned with. For every hit she landed, he reciprocated with telekinetic powers. At one point, Yami joined the battle; he and Alfie were more than adept at dual battling. All three of them dodged, threw punches, jumped, tucked, rolled, and sparred. Fighting with him was like trying to fight Epsilon — Tobias was a master at predicting his opponent's next move, and Alfie had the lingering feeling that he was actually reading her mind.

"You aren't thinking of the right things!" said Tobias, who was increasingly showing more and more uncontrollable fervor. Once or twice he gave a terrifying grin, one that said he would not hesitate to kill them if it meant achieving his goals. Throughout the battle, Alfie retained hope because he _could _not harm her like that — they were nothing but electrical signals inside of a computer, after all. "I can see every thought inside of your head now!"

Alfie blocked one of his punches. She slid backwards, her arms feeling bruised.

"And you _still _doubt that I contain an incredible gift?!" Tobias shouted. No matter how many hits he endured, he never seemed to slow down.

Yami feinted a move, and surged upwards to deliver a knockout blow to Tobias. In that span of time — between one second and the next — Alfie saw Tobias's eyes harden. She saw that coldhearted vehemence in those eyes crystallize into something much more impenetrable. When his hand came up like a sword, ready to slice downward, she realized that this would _not_ be an ordinary attack. Her intuition boiled like wildfire inside of her.

Screaming his name, Alfie dove in front of Yami as Tobias's hand delivered its blow. Just before making contact with her skin, she felt an electrical pulse throughout Section Seventeen. And she watched in absolute horror as Tobias swung at her arm, and where he touched he made a clean cut with her entire limb. Everything from the elbow of her left arm and below turned neon blue for a moment before shattering like glass. Time slowed as she watched pieces of her computerized body fly into the air, only to disintegrate before touching the ceiling.

Alfie skidded on the ground. Her vision went blurry. Tears streamed down her face from utter trauma. She could feel Yami shaking her shoulders, begging her to be fine, and Tobias laughing maniacally in the background. "My…my_ arm,_" she croaked. There was little pain, only a dull thrumming where the limb should have been. Her body was flickering, like there was a bad connection. Each ache came with the noise of static.

Tobias had been serious when he said that he could destroy data. Had she been a second too late, Yami's entire existence could have been wiped out. _Just like that, _she thought, aghast. She shakily turned herself towards Tobias, who was observing her. His composed manner had returned, but it was obvious that he was taking great pleasure in watching her.

"Elementary," he said quietly, "to wipe out the Great Divide. And _you _— as if you never lived."

Alfie felt herself being lifted into the air, heard Yami's screams of rage, and could vaguely see Tobias's sick smile from the corner of her eye. She couldn't wrap her mind around the thought that, _somehow_, Tobias could wipe her data from the face of the planet. The stakes had leapt to incredible heights. Her pupils dilated and her remaining hand hung limply at her side. Visions of what had been and what could be came in and out of her sightline.

Tobias's whisper of a voice entered her thoughts: "Tell me," it spoke, "how you believe this came to be?"

"I — don't — understand," she gasped, desperately seeking air.

"No," said Tobias, seeming mildly disappointed. "No. Of course you don't." He pulled her face closer to his own, and then breathily said into her ear, "Because you operate within the boundaries of every world you're in. But, for me, there are no limitations. I can cheat the system. And that is what makes you average, and what makes me godlike."

_Godlike, _Alfie thought. _Godlike__… _Then suddenly, she sneered. "Godlike?!" she demanded of him. He recoiled, his hands pressing tighter against her face. She wrapped her fingers around his cold, dead wrists and tried with all of her might to loosen his grip with a single arm. "You don't know a _thing _about being GODLIKE, Tobias! Because if you had any inkling of what it means to be one of them, you would have left this box a long time ago!"

Tobias glared at her with sheer malice. "_What,__"_ he growled, pulling her closer, "are you _insinuating?__"_

"I'm _insinuating,_" she responded with equivalent acrimony, "that you're bluffing. That you have absolutely no idea how to get out of this box. And no matter how many times you destroy something as simple as a wall of code between two boxes, you will never figure out how to return to the real world."

She could not deny that the stunned look on his face was priceless.

"Being only data inside of a computer is like lucid dreaming," she said. "It's only restrictive when you're unaware. And when you find out what's really happening…anything become possible. What nobody else knows — nobody but you, of course — is that we are only numbers. And I am willing to bet everything I've ever owned on this one guess: That our real selves are stored inside of our Pokéballs right now. This is only a simulation. You are, in fact, locked inside of one as well."

Tobias froze. _"__WHAT?__" _he hissed.

"I don't know the science of the Pokeball," said Alfie. "What I do know is that I have a real body. I'm made of matter and particles, and I live, eat, breathe, and sleep. The Pokéball can store me, and the PC can store Pokéballs. But I know for a fact that you cannot wipe me out of existence simply by waving your hand and destroying a few lines of code." Despite his vice grip on her jawline, she managed a weak smile. "That's treading into godlike territory, and the overlord Arceus saves that for the _real _world."

"What makes you think that?" Tobias asked, his voice quiet, deadly, and just loud enough for her to hear. But she knew that she had caught him. His entire arm was trembling.

"Have you ever been an interregional battling event?" Alfie locked her grip around his wrist, but he did nothing to stop her. He could only stare at her with rapt horror. "I have. Only once, but it reminded me of you. During these battles, trainers don't meet face-to-face. They choose three Pokémon from their team, insert them into a machine—" She forced his hand off of her. "—and then we battle through the network."

Tobias took two steps backward, his posture slack.

"Oh man," said Alfie, recalling a fond memory, "that battle was intense. Me, Yami, and Epsilon. Now, Yami and I together are bad, but _Epsilon. _If you want to be technical, he has the highest level out of all of us. We three were facing off against some powerful Pokémon — don't even get me started on how fast these suckers were. Point is: We wrecked that arena. _Obliterated _it. And in the end, we didn't even feel bad, because as soon as we were declared the victors, everything returned to normal. We were pulled from the computer to find that our wounds were healed, and that it had all been simulated."

"_Y__—__you__…" _snarled Tobias, looking like he was about to blow a fuse.

"Like I said," began Alfie, "you can destroy that wall as many times as you want, but nothing will happen. I used Earthquake earlier, right at the start of our battle. Broke and smashed in almost all of the machinery. But see, Tobias—" And the machinery was, indeed, completely intact. "—everything is fixed." She walked towards him, making sure that he did not oversee the fury in her eyes. "You might think that you're so smart because you, I quote, can 'cheat the system.' But you are nothing extraordinary. You are a Pokémon trapped within the walls of the PC."

She paused, glaring at him.

"And that," she finished, "makes you average."

"I am GODLIKE!" Tobias roared, lunging for her.

Alfie merely sidestepped him. Having destroyed most of his confidence, she realized that he had nothing left. Tobias had flourished on top of the loyalty and drive of those below him. Without it, he had forgotten what to say and how to act. Everyone knew his true motivation, and nobody was about to put up with it. In a way, she almost felt sorry for him. And then she remembered something else: her arm.

"You may be a powerful Psychic Pokémon," she said quietly, watching as he clutched at the ground in utter defeat. He was breathing so loudly, almost snorting like a Taurus, with rage. "You can do powerful things with your mind, like make computers break and objects move. In the real world, you might have been a fearsome opponent…in the real world, I might have actually lost my arm. There haven't been many Pokémon who battle with the intention to kill, like you do. But like the rest of us, you can only operate within the boundaries of this world. You're evil, Tobias. And a parasite to Lyra's name. You don't deserve to live amongst those she loves."

Mardgie creeped up behind her, both appalled at her revelation and dismayed at what had become of her leader. She had obviously been crying, but her eyes had gone steely, as if she knew exactly what she had to do. "Alfie—" she began, still trying to comprehend that Tobias was an emotional puddle in front of her. "How — how did you…?

Alfie put her hand on Mardgie's shoulder, comforting the Cleffa. "You just have to think of the right things."

Alfie stretched her arms above her head, yawning. Naturally, she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night. At least she wasn't as cranky as Yami, who could not believe that someone had tried_ — _key word being _tried _— to kill him, and required at least eight hours of sleep per night in order to function as a slightly less irritable member of society. She reclined against the bench she was sitting in, and waited for Lyra to finish her business in the Pokémart.

"And how is Mardgie doing?" asked Epsilon, who seemed rather unbothered by the fact that there had been an evil maniac living inside of box seventeen.

"Back to her old self," said Alfie. "Not that I know how she used to be, but that came straight from her mouth. She said that Tobias had brainwashed her. Now she's focusing on trying to make the PC — well, her section at least — better for everyone. Those Pokémon feel betrayed. She insists that it can be a fun time for everyone."

As it turns out, Lyra had only needed Alfie and Yami's spaces open for a night so that she could withdraw two others from a different box. The reasoning: They could use Flash and Cut, while she and Yami could not.

"Mardgie was a good girl," said Epsilon. "And Tobias? What happened to him?"

"I think that they locked him up," replied Alfie, laughing. "He thought that being in the PC was too confined. Now he's _actually _trapped. Solitary confinement, I believe, on the lowest level of the spaceship. Mardgie said that nobody else needed to be losing their arms, as impermanent as it might have been. She said that it makes for a stressful environment. Yami told her that they need to be more like Box Four and lighten up."

Epsilon grinned at the Gengar, who was sulking in an alleyway that was just within their sightline. "You are a smart kid, Alfie," he told her.

"I would have fallen for it," said Alfie. She touched her left arm, glad that it was still fully intact. Watching it shatter before her eyes had been an experience — one that she never wanted to live through again. "Then he insulted the overlord. He's my boss. I risked my life to save him. But you should have seen Yami's face after we got done with everything."

"I can hear him muttering," said Feilong, who approached them and sat down on Alfie's opposite side, "something about 'being a man' and 'being incapable of saving his woman.' Do you think that the ordeal has permanently emasculated him?"

"It would probably do him some good," agreed Epsilon.

"Kid is more arrogant than a Snivy…"

Alfie complained, "Come on, guys, don't be mean. He's manly in his own way!"

She slouched down in a grump when both the Lucario and the Dragonite put their arms over her shoulders.

"This is to get him back for that joke he made with the egg," whispered Feilong.

"As your father-figure, I was not amused!" exclaimed Epsilon, way more cheerily than he had to.

The two of them gave each other knowing grins before planting a kiss on either side of her face, loudly exclaiming: "Alfie, do tell us again about how you saved Yami's life?"

Alfie rubbed the bridge of her nose.

A migraine was coming.

And Yami was a'hollering.


End file.
